The Survivor
by makoto x chelia
Summary: A boy, a survivor of the holy sword project finds himself in a new life where he will make a new future for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Unknown P.O.V**

I, am but a test a facility that is trying to achieve a goal. A goal that involves the holy sword, Excalibur. The holy sword Excalibur, one of the swords made by God from the bible. The God that we pray too.

As a test subject, and as one of the children gathered for the project of the Church. They gathered children like me who have no family and who also have a special ability for their project in order to make us capable of wielding the holy sword Excalibur artificially.

Every day, day after day, it is a day of experiments. It was full with harsh experiences, but since we were told that we would become a special being that would one day be chosen by God, my comrades and I didn't even have the slightest fear.

Here, there's also a boy here, that doesn't interact with anyone other than me. Day in, day out. All he does is sit there, looking at the ground. And the word he uses is "Uguu" when talking to me. That's all he says, usually. I don't know what it means exactly, if it means anything at all that is.

The boy has bright sky blue eyes that are completely innocent. He has a hair that colour that might be called unusual. Magenta. The colour of his hair is magenta. His hair is shoulder length, and he always has two ribbons in his hair, one tied at each side. I don't know the significance behind it, but it seems to be important to him as he wont let anyone touch them, not even the researchers here. He even bit one of them once for trying to take them away.

I don't know what it is about him either that draws me to him. Strange. One day though. One day, we will leave this place together, and live together. We can endure this then we can leave and be with one another.

I went over to him. He looked up at me with the smallest of smiles.

"Hello again."

"Uguu."

I know he can say other words as he has done that before. But he usually doesn't say much besides that. But that's also fine. He doesn't have to say much to me. I already get him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uguu...fine. I...uguu."

"I see. How...is your body?"

He patted his body with a smile. Hehe, I like his attitude towards all this anyway. He is always happy, even if he doesn't speak much. Well, when I say 'always happy' I mean that he is very good at hiding his true feelings.

"Uguu, good."

"That's good. Say, want to talk about our dreams again?"

"Uguu, okay."

So, we started talking about our dreams. They are pretty much similar. To leave this place and be with one another. I talk to others here, but he doesn't. No one else will talk to him just because he doesn't speak much.

If I had the choice, I don't think I would talk much either. Everyone has their own particular ways of dealing with things, and I guess this is a way for him to deal with it.

Suddenly, the door is swung violently open! A man appears at the door.

"Come on you brats!"

We are all gathered together and lead somewhere. My hand went for his, in nervousness. I don't know what's happening. Is this another experiment?

We were gathered at one location and they put gas over us. My hands became paralysed, my legs stopped moving, and my body went through intense pain as if I had my nervous system slashed.

There were many liquids including my tears and blood coming out from my body, and only pain conquers my body.

Then my consciousness weakens...and I was about to die.

Many of my comrades die while suffering in front of me. I didn't even imagine that the researchers who are trying to do something special to us and who also believe in the same God as us would turn their fangs at us.

My body was hit with pain and cramps, and my eyes started to get blurry.

I dropped on my knees and tried to soften the pain running through my body by stroking my body parts, but one of my comrades pushed away one of the researchers. Its him! He pushed open the door and then came for me. He picked me up, carrying me bridal style despite the pain he must be feeling also.

"We're going now uguu."

With that, we left the room immediately. I don't want to die. I don't want him to die. I can't walk. It hurts too much to even breathe this in. We escaped the researchers and he ran with me in his arms as fast as he could.

"Stop!"

"Don't let them escape!"

However, the pursuers persistently chased after us.

Within the forest of the mountains while the snow fell, he simply continued to run with me in his arms, never wavering. Always running, protecting me from those people.

I started to remember the days I spent at the laboratory while escaping with him.

My comrades who made a promise with me to become a special being. We ate together, we sang together, and we laughed together.

However they died. Only I was able to escape because of this boy. He could've left me there, but he saved me. Why? Why did he pick me among everyone else? Was it, because we have connected the most? Others have bigger dreams than me, yet he chose to save me...

Trip!

Eventually, it became too much for him, and he fell in the snow, and I fell next to him.

"Sorry, uguu. I...can't...continue on...Excalibur uguu...needs to be...destroyed...uguu..."

I clenched my fists together as pain coursed through my pain. It hurts too much. But I bit my lip and outstretched my hand for his. If we die, we die together. I took his hand in my own, and we both looked at one another, and smiled. We smiled in the embrace of death. Death brings us closer together...we are the people who escaped...he saved me from...dying there and we die out here...

"Its...okay uguu...I will...look after...you as well...wherever we go...uguu..."

Ironic. The most he talks is when we are about to die. Is that something he should be doing? Talking as we are about to die? I...wish to live with him...forever. We can, exact revenge on Excalibur together. We can, always be together...

"I...can't forgive them..."

"Uguu...always burning huh...always...burning..."

"Heee...that's me..."

"Burning...always...burning..."

His eyes, are closing...don't die before me. Lets go together...or survive together. We...can do either...I don't wish us to die...I wish us to live! I...want us to...live! Is it hard to conceive...I want to believe that we...even we can have a chance at...we want to...yes, we can...I want to...

"Don't...go..."

"I...just need to...rest my eyes...uguu..."

"Please don't..."

I couldn't speak anymore. His hand, has become unlinked with mine and fell into the cold snow. When I was about to follow after him, I saw a colour in front of me. A crimson colour.

I could see her smiling even though my eyes were blurry.

"What do you two seek for?"

She asked me that while she held me and him who are about to die. Is this it...who is this girl?

* * *

When I opened my eyes, there was a room of a certain house. I'm…laying down on a bed?

I was a bit panicked seeing an unfamiliar ceiling.

…I had gas thrown on me at the laboratory and I escaped from there with the help from him…

I was wandering in that forest with him. I then meet a girl with crimson hair…?

I…why am I here like this in an unfamiliar room…? Was I brought back to the laboratory…?

While I had many doubts, the door opened and a small girl with a basin comes in. …She had cat-like ears growing from her head. …Is she a monster?

"…!"

The girl realised I was awake and rushed out of the room while she carried the basin with her.

"Uguu..."

A noise next to me. I turned my attention to that direction...he's next to me! I shook his body, his eyes fluttered ever so slightly, then he faced in my direction. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Uguu...where are we?"

"I, don't really know. I just saw a girl with cat-like ears come into the room but she then left."

[Ara ara, did they wake up? I see, that's a relief. I must call Rias then.]

I heard the voice of another person from the door that was left opened. We looked at one another before standing up, grasping one another's hands and made our way to the door.

We looked outside the door slowly. A spacious room. It was a living room. There were tables and such that were used for normal daily living.

My sight grasped hold of a girl with black hair and the girl from before who had beast ears.

I showed myself after the black haired girl left the living room. The girl with beast ears sensed my presence and hid behind the wall while she had her body stiff.

"…"

She looked at us silently.

The black haired girl appeared shortly after that and she brought a crimson haired girl with her. Both the girls seemed as though their age wasn't different to me. They seemed to be thirteen or fourteen years old.

As soon as the crimson haired girl appeared, the girl with beast ears hid behind her. It seemed like she was really attached to her.

The crimson haired girl said it while she smiled.

"Please don't bully this girl. She's really bad with people. She's called Koneko, so do take care of her. The other girl with black hair is called Akeno."

When the crimson haired girl pats the head of the girl with beast ears, the girl called Koneko seemed like she was happy.

"Devils uguu..."

He said to me. D-Devils? Yes, feeling their auras, I can sense that they are Devils. He grabs a pair of scissors from a table nearby and points them at the Devils before us.

"Tell us where we are before I slit each of your throats uguu!"

The crimson haired girl laughed at his action. She didn't even get mad at his behaviour.

"We're in Japan. Do you know where it is? It's an island country located in the Far East. It's one of several places in the world where it's peaceful. I brought you both here since you both had faces close to that of a Japanese person. This is my temporary residence in Japan."

Japan? Peaceful? Her temporary residence?

It's a situation I couldn't come to understand. Why are we here in Japan when we fell in the forest in Europe?

I couldn't stop panicking but when the crimson haired girl and black haired girl nod their heads to each other, they had bat-like wings grow out from their back.

Wings of Devils.

She then said this while putting on a gentle face that wasn't so devilish.

"I am Rias Gremory. I'm the heiress of the House of Gremory, a high class Devil. And you both are also..."

The girl who named herself as Rias points her finger at our backs.

Then I felt a sensation of something growing out from my back. When I looked that way, there were jet black wings growing out...

"You already died once. That's why I reincarnated you both as Devils."

"Uguu...we can leave now."

Taking my hand, we walked towards the door, but she got in front of us with arms outstretched.

"Sorry, but I can't let you both leave. You both are my servant Devils. If I let you leave, then I wouldn't be doing a good job as your new Master."

"I...didn't ask to be reborn...I would've rather died in that forest than being reborn as a Devil...stupid girl."

Hearing his disgruntled voice, the girl cast her eyes downwards in sadness.

"B-But I..."

"Uguu, waste of time. You only want power for your group of Devils as we were taught about. Lets go uguu, unless you want to stay with them uguu?"

He directed at me. Of course I don't want to be near Devils.

"Y-Yes, lets go."

So we started walking towards the door after pushing past the red head, but it then opened. Who appeared was a woman. A woman with long black hair that's tied into two side ponytails. She is wearing a bright outfit that pink in general colour with white mixed in as well. The girl has a happy expression on her face, but she has a dense aura.

"Ara, Rias-chan. What's going on?"

"S-Serafall-sama. This boy, and girl are trying to leave the mansion here. I have tried to convince them to stop, but he threatened to slit open my throat if I attempted to stop him. But Serafall-sama what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sirzechs-chan said that you got two new cute servants so I came to see them for abit."

The newly named Serafall-sama looked down at the boy who is my only friend, and smiled.

"You know, it isn't good to try and kill people. So, will you be cute and give me the scissors?"

"No uguu."

He denied her immediately. She sighed with a smile and bent down to meet his gaze. But, within seconds, he slashed at her eyes with the scissors. The girl jumps back from the attack, and sends some what appears to be demonic power at the scissors, freezing them instantly, then she clicks her fingers, shattering them.

"Hehe, you can't try and be naughty and kill me, you know? Its really bad."

"Lucky shot uguu. Next shot, wont be so lucky."

He clenched his fists together, a white aura surrounded his fists. The feeling is that of holy power. Is that holy power? Or magic? Why can he use such power? He glared at the named girl, Serafall with such intensity.

"Move, or I will kill you with this uguu."

"Ooh, I don't want to die though~ Cant we be friends instead?"

"Never uguu!"

He charged at Serafall, ready to punch her. Getting close to her, he made a jab at her, but she simply somersaulted over him and karate-chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out!

"W-What did you just do to him!?"

I demanded. The girl looked at me, with a smile.

"He's agitated, he needed to sleep a little more. So, I made him sleep. He'll be fine, I didn't hurt him."

"Didn't hurt him my eye! You knocked him out!"

"Yes, but he's fine. Geez Rias-chan, your peerage sure are feisty like always."

"Yes. It seems that I will have to try harder in my efforts to make them see that we're not evil, or out to get them. I, just wish for them to have a normal, happy life."

A normal happy life. If that's the case, then why doesn't she just let us leave? I don't want to be near Devils, and he has clearly made it so that he doesn't want to be near Devils either.

* * *

...Hours later, I find myself sitting across from Rias Gremory. The boy beside me has just woken up, and is being watched carefully by the woman named Serafall. From their point of view, he attacked them without just cause. But, he does have a reason. We were told that Devils weren't good at all. So of course we wouldn't want to be near them.

"...Want to eat together?"

"Denied uguu."

Rias asked him, but he denied her. I was already eating because I'm really hungry. Even if they are Devils, they are being kind, for the most part. Knocking him out wasn't nice at all. Even if he was only trying to break free with me, they didn't have to do that.

"Erm...about before, it seems I didn't explain myself that well. From what I presume you know, Devils with peerages like mine are servants, yes?"

"Right uguu."

"I see. Then, you have a misconception about the me you see before you. I am actually a Devil who treats my 'servants', as they are technically called, as my family. I don't see you as a servant, but as my family. And since you both are apart of my peerage, you are apart of my family. Did that maybe clear up a few things for you both?"

"Even if you treat them like family, they are still servants uguu. No matter what you say, we will always be your servants, having to follow your command uguu. So, we went from lab rats to servants. Which is worse uguu?"

Rias, hearing that hangs her head low. I can see where she is coming from, but she has to understand our side of it also. We have just been told we are Devils and now we are going to be servants of a Devil. Even treated as family, we aren't nothing but servants to a Devil that has just admitted that we are servants, even if we are apart of her supposed family.

"But, it isn't like I am going to treat you badly. I only wish to treat you both right. As my servants..."

"As my servants uguu. If I said that to you, would you be as receptive to the idea as you wish us to be uguu?"

"I...guess I would be wary of it yes. Truthfully, I can't make you see anything you do not wish to see. So, until you wish to see my kindness, I will just have to shower you both in kindness. I will treat you a lot better than you previously were treated."

I sensed like she was trying to connect with us, but...

"Uguu! No!"

Rias looked disheartened by his words. However, he gave a defiant shake of his head.

"Aah! Rias-chan! I will take him and educate him!"

"W-Wait, Serafall-sama. What are you trying to suggest?"

The disbelieving eyes of Rias turned to the hyperactive girl.

"You know, if he's a danger to you, then I will take him and get through to him! Muuu, he and So-tan can connect also!"

"W-Wait, hold on Serafall-sama. I do not wish for my new servant to be taken away from me so unjustly. Can there be another way where you don't take him away and educate him?"

"Nope~ I have to educate him~ And it has to be now~"

She walked over to him, stared into his eyes and then hugged him!

"Uguuuuuuuuuu!"

He tried to break free from her but she had a tight grip around his body, seemingly not budging an inch.

"I'LL BITE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET GO UGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Even with the threat, she didn't let go at all. So, he actually tried to bite her face, but she moved out of the way with her head, never releasing him from her grip.

"LET GO UGUU!"

"So adorable~ Uguu~! Lets go uguu boy~ Say Rias-chan, have you a name for this boy here?"

"N-Not yet, but I will be sure to come up with one. However, I don't believe that you should..."

But it was a little late. Serafall lifted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started her walk out of the room. He tried to break free from the girl, but she seems to be too strong for him.

"Don't worry Rias-chan~ I'll look out for him~"

"B-But that's my most important servant..."

But her words fell on deaf ears as she took him away! S-Should I also...

"Don't worry, Serafall-sama wouldn't hurt my newest servant. She's just very eccentric. From now on, I will also look out for you and him both."

Her words, I don't know whether to believe them or not. She is going to look out for us, yet she just let that person take away her new servant. But, was it possible to stop that woman? She seemed to be on a mission.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter! I was originally going to post this two days ago on my birthday but due to various reasons, I couldn't post this till now.**

**Now I know what you are thinking. WHY THE HELL IS HE IN RIAS' PEERAGE!? Or something along those lines, right? Well, the reason is because I barely have him in her peerage and Rias, is going to be paired with this character, who's name ISN'T going to be Makoto. It will be another name and that is Yuuya Shirayuki. **

**And yes, you read right, he and Rias will be together because I rarely do that pairing at all. That's unchangeable. But the rest of the harem...well Serafall is definite, Yumi as they were at the same facility together and bond well, but besides that though, I don't really have an idea so, anyone can suggest! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba).**

**Issei; Asia, Akeno, Irina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; I know right!? Yes, Rias is going to stay sane in this.**

**Guest 1; Grayfia I'm up in the air about, but the rest of the suggestions are good!**

**Guest 2; Well, you'll have to wait to see what he is.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; You are right. I will think about fem Issei and if others vote for it then I will change Ise into a girl.**

**Banpaia Hime; Not a problem! Yes, he will be learning several things from Serafall, one being ice manipulation.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Yes, he is a Shota in this. Ise being insane, well he's already a pervert, making him insane will get him killed quicker.**

**tHe ultimate demon dragons lord; Thanks! But, there is a reason why he says it, and isn't going to stop immediately. It will die down in the future, but it wont be yet.**

**Dragon rider; Thanks! I just wanted to change his name, that's all. There's no other reason behind it. And as for his piece, well you'll have to wait and see at the end of this chapter.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Plunging into reality**

**Yumi P.O.V**

Six months after we became servants, myself and the unnamed boy by his own choice have...somewhat settled into a normal life. Myself, I have begun training with Master, Sirzechs-sama's Knight in order to become stronger and as for him, he doesn't come out of his room. Even with the prompting of Rias-sama, he doesn't move. He has even refused the name that she has given him. Shirayuki Yuuya-kun or Yuu-kun as I call him, I think its a nice name. He just doesn't want to be here. He's made it abundantly clear.

I've been named Kiba Yumi by Rias-sama, and I can honestly say that I like it. I like my new name that Rias-sama has given me. But he just doesn't register anyone but me and selective others. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan have both tried talking to him but he denies their existence. When I talk to him, its brief and dismissive mostly when I try and persuade him to talk with Rias-sama. But he has opened up to Serafall-sama somewhat, since she comes by and kidnaps him on a regular basis. She says its for social lessons, but he's told me that all she does is hug him tightly and tell him not to hate Rias-sama. Although she also sometimes trains him when he asks. Strange, he doesn't like being a Devil, but he's willing to be trained by a Maou class Devil. An influential Devil with her kind of power, he is willing to learn from.

"Yuu-kun, want to come outside with me?"

"Uguu, no. I'm fine here uguu. And my name isn't Yuu-kun uguu. Its nothing."

I sigh internally. Yeah, that's what he says to me usually.

"But, Yuu-kun. Its okay, to come out you know? What about if we walk around the Gremory castle for a little while? I'm sure that you'll like seeing the sights around this place."

"No. I wish to stay in here uguu. If I have to be here, then I will stay here uguu. I, also had plans for us uguu, that included not being here. Yet we are here and servants of Devils uguu. Even if she says she's nice, I will not believe her until I see it with my own eyes uguu."

"Her kindness huh. So, if you saw it then you'd reconsider coming out with me?"

"Uguu, fine. But that's going to be pretty unlikely uguu."

I smiled weakly at him. He just looks to the floor, while looking a little sad. It was like this back there. He would be like that back there, and wouldn't talk to anyone but me. I sighed to myself also. So, only going to come out if she proves her kindness. She is kind, she's proven that by letting him stay in here all the time. She even personally brings him meals, when she could use a servant of the Gremory family to do so. I don't know what else she can do to convince him.

"W-Well, please consider coming out. We got out of the facility, so why don't we also enjoy our life now?"

"No. Not until I...uguu."

I smiled and then stood up.

"I'll be back later."

I then walked over to the door, but I turned back to him. He, is stood up, looking out of the window with a wondering look.

"You could come with me, you know? Rias-sama is having a tea party right now with Sona Sitri-sama and her Queen, Shinra Tsubaki-san. I was about to join them, so what do you say? You can't like spending time in here all by yourself, right? You wish to also find some fun outside of these walls, don't you? If not, then I don't understand why you escaped the facility."

"I, escaped because I didn't want to die uguu. It isn't anything like what you think uguu. I just wish to be free uguu. Like we always talked about, uguu. Don't you know what Devils do uguu? They fight in those games, Rating Games. They do lots of strange things uguu."

"Y-Yes, that's right. But that's not all Devils do. Like now, a tea party. Even if it is girly and maybe not your scene but it just proves a point. Even if they are Devils, they aren't that different to humans."

He puts out his hand towards me.

"I'll only go if you go uguu. I have to keep hold of you, since you might leave me."

I walked over, and took his hand in my own.

"I'm not going to leave. Unlike the others that didn't want to know you, I wish to know everything about you. So come with me, and we will have fun with the rest of our family."

"They, aren't my family uguu."

I sighed internally but we started walking out of the room. Its big progress since the most he comes out of this room is to use the bathroom which is literally a door away. But I understand his reasons why he wouldn't want to interact with others.

At the facility, no one besides me bothered. He wasn't threatening to them or anything, he just doesn't talk that well with others. He says "Uguu" a lot but even now, I don't understand why.

We walked out of the room, and went towards the stairs. But that's when we came across Venelana-sama. Rias-sama's Okaa-sama. I smiled at her, but Yuu-kun just glared at her.

"Hello Kiba Yumi-san, and Shirayuki Yuuya-san."

"Good day Venelana-sama."

"..."

I greeted her while Yuu-kun stayed silent. Just looking at her with his narrowed eyes is bound to make someone feel a little strange. But Venelana-sama simply outstretches her hand and pats his head.

"I hope you are being a good boy for Rias."

"...Whatever uguu."

Ehehe, okay...I think we should go before he says something that, he might regret later on. He has away of telling people a brutal way of what he thinks of them. And I would hate to think that he would say something to Venelana-sama and regret it later on.

"I-If you'll excuse us."

"Of course. Rias is with Sona in the gardens."

"T-Thank you."

Even though I knew that, I thought I should say thank you. I, lead Yuu-kun out of here, walking at a fast pace. We went through this castle, going down the large staircase with lots of different materialist things on the walls.

We got down the stairs, and headed towards the back door. I notice that he's becoming more agitated, and keeps mumbling about Rias-sama being an idiot Devil. To be fair to her, she isn't stupid or anything. He just doesn't like being a Devil more than me. I, want to get revenge on Excalibur and I think he does also, but he doesn't talk about it.

* * *

We went outside and immediately, I saw Rias-sama sat with Akeno-san and Koneko-chan who are sat with Sona-sama and Shinra-san. Noticing us, Rias-sama gained a huge smile and gestured us over.

We walked over together, although it was more like me dragging him along. Getting there, Rias-sama grinned at Yuu-kun, but he just looked the other way, clearly saying he doesn't want to be here.

"Yuuya, so you came out of your room. I'm glad."

"Do not call me that Rias Gremory."

She laughed awkwardly, and patted a seat.

"Come and sit down. There's plenty of tea."

"I'm fine."

"Come on Yuu-kun, sit down with us."

I offered. He sighed and nodded. W-Well, at least he listens to me. But Rias-sama didn't really like that. Not in a bad way of not liking it, but in a sad way. So we sat down, and I see that Sona-sama is eyeing up Yuu-kun who is looking at the table.

"Shirayuki-kun..."

"Don't speak to me uguu."

He shot down Sona-sama's attempt to speak to him within an instant. Ehehe, yeah, that's about right. But it isn't just her, he would've done it if Akeno-san said anything, or Koneko-chan or even Shinra-san. Sona-sama blinks in surprise, unsure what to do. I think I would be the same. He basically just told her to shut up without actually saying those words.

"O-Oh, okay."

Rias-sama adopts a small frown and looks at Sona-sama.

"Don't take any offence to it Sona. He's like that with me also. But I'm sure one day, he'll be able to speak with me whenever he wants to. Right, Yuuya?"

He looked at Rias-sama with emotionless eyes and a face to match.

"If that's what you think uguu, I wont burst your bubble uguu. But, don't call me that."

"Why? That's your name that I gave you."

"..."

He didn't have an answer for her, only just stared at her with hatred. She smiled weakly and raised a hand to her face and let out a deep sigh. But then, she smiles a little.

"Yuuya, do you really hate me that much? I, saved your life you know?"

"You did that so you could use my power to your advantage uguu."

"Yes, that's somewhat right. I wont deny it. But that's not the reason I want to know you. You might have a strong power, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I care about you, and everyone else on my peerage. You're my servants after all."

Even though I sensed she wanted to connect, he shook his head at her.

"I...didn't want to be brought back. You denied the basic freedom of dying. Even if I have to get revenge on that sword, I wanted to do that as a human, not a Devil uguu."

"So, you hate Devils as a whole then? Or is it just me? Do you, resent me that much?"

"...Devils are the enemy after all. That's what they, told us. You, and the rest of them are Devils who are enemies to humans and other creatures. You've even turned me into a hated creature like this."

"You're right. The Heaven, from the Churches perspective the Devils are enemy forces. However, that doesn't mean that is everything."

Sona-sama interjected. He looked at her.

"…So, are the Devils on the human's side…?"

Sona-sama didn't shake her side vertically or horizontally to his question. Instead, she simply smiled.

"For Devils, humans are an existence that need to exist. Devils had continued to exist since ancient times by receiving a price for the pact. Give and Take. It's the fundamental theory of Devils. Well, there are Devils that do deceive humans, however there are humans that make a profit by deceiving Devils as well. So they're doing the same to each other."

"I know that. It's just that I was told that Devils are an evil existence that prey on people's weaknesses."

"Evil…I see."

Sona-sama narrowed her eyes at the word evil.

"Then, Shirayuki-kun. Do you think Devils are beings that destroy humans? For example, do you think Rias and I are beings that would destroy humans? By your own admission, you are a Devil also. So, if Devils destroy the world, wouldn't you also be one of these world destroying beings?"

He didn't answer her question, but stayed silent and looked like he was thinking.

"And, there's also the way you interact with Onee-sama. She's a Devil also, you know? She's a Maou, a top tier Devil you could say, yet you seem to be able to talk to that person without holding back. But, it seems when it comes to Rias, you have a rocky relationship. I've heard that she brings you meals everyday while you are sat in that room of yours. Doesn't she also check on you every hour of the day when she can? If she was evil, she wouldn't care about you like that, would she?"

"That's a pretty straightforward view you have there, girl. What you say is true for some parts, but Serafall-sama didn't bring me back uguu. She, treats me like I'm not a servant, while Rias Gremory just wants me to become a weapon for her. Its the exact same as when we were at that facility uguu."

Rias-sama bows her head down. I know she doesn't want to treat him like a servant, or even a weapon. She, does care about him a lot.

"It isn't like that..."

"IT IS! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME UGUU! YOU PEOPLE JUST WANT MY POWER LIKE ALWAYS! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE I AM YOUR SERVANT, IT MEANS I AM GOING TO FOLLOW YOU BLINDLY UGUU!? I DON'T THINK SO LITTLE GIRL UGUU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE, I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! SO THIS FAVOUR, IS NOT A FAVOUR FOR ME UGUU!"

He roared at Rias-sama who hung her head even lower.

"I, understand that you hate me right now. But I'm not giving up, you know? I'll always be here, for you. Even if you don't want me around, I'm still going to be around. I wont let you be lonely anymore."

He was about to say something, but then stopped and looked at the table again.

* * *

[Houhou, Devils tea party? And also unattended, how cute. It seems I can pay back two of the Maous by killing their precious siblings.]

A creepy voice that echoed throughout the gardens. I started to sense the surrounding.

…I can't help but sense an ominous aura.

Zushin, zushin… The one who appeared while making heavy footsteps echoed within the surrounding was a giant with a head of a tiger. He was a huge beast-man with the traits of a tiger on his body.

His body was so huge that he was about five metres tall. The aura floating around his body was…a demonic power!

He was a Devil.

I never thought he would appear in a place that is occupied by the Gremory clan… He was most likely a stray Devil. Back then I was already informed about stray Devils from my Master, so I got the grasp of the identity of that monster right away.

Rias-sama and everyone else stood up and faced this monster tiger stray Devil. No, Yuu-kun didn't stand up. Instead, he just looked at the beast Devil with uneven eyes.

"So, what is a stray Devil doing here? This the residence of Gremory. If you don't explain yourself immediately then Onii-sama will come..."

[Hou hou~ Red hair, yes you are the sister of Sirzechs. If I kill you, Sirzechs will also move.]

I made a sword appear in my hands and stood in front of Rias-sama as did Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. Shinra-san got in front of Sona-sama who also has narrowed eyes. As for Yuu-kun, he doesn't even seem to care that a stray Devil is here.

"Rias, we need to leave."

"Right Sona."

We all backed away slowly keeping our eye on the Devil in front of us. But the sitting boy didn't even attempt to move in the slightest. Rias-sama went over to him and pulled his arm.

"We need to go now. You can't stay here any longer. This person will kill you. Don't you know that?"

"What difference would it make? I died once, and it should've been that way. Don't you see, I don't care if I live or die anymore uguu. You run, I will stay and let it kill me so you can get away uguu."

What is he saying? I didn't know it was so bad that he doesn't have a regard for his own life. Is being a Devil so bad that he really welcomes death...?

"Don't talk nonsense! As if I would want you to sacrifice yourself for me like that!"

"I am a servant, isn't that the duty of a servant? To sacrifice themselves for the Devil Master uguu? Aren't I being a good Devil servant for you and making sure you live uguu?"

SLAP!

She slapped him across his face, with teary eyes. The tears of sadness. Yuu-kun looks in disbelief at what she just did, but Rias-sama spoke with honest words.

"Don't ever think that again! Do you really have such a low opinion of me!? I know, I'm not perfect, no one is. But. I, wouldn't wish death on you for my own safety! I would rather die than have you, or anyone of my servants die before my eyes!"

He raised a hand to his slightly reddened cheek.

"Y-You...would rather die than let me...die for you, uguu?"

"Yes. Of course I would. I value your life above my own. It might be irrational, it might be hard for you to understand right now, but I care about you very much. You, are my servant."

"Why? I, have said horrible things to you uguu. I've cursed your name, and wished you would die uguu. Yet, you are saying things like this uguu? It, doesn't make sense to me uguu. No one has ever cared so much, besides...Yumi-chan. So...why?"

"Because, you are my most important servant and I wouldn't ever abandon that servant for the world."

That seemed to shock him. His bottom lip trembled and eyes became a little teary. I understand now. Its not hating Rias-sama. Its hating what he became. But her willingness not to leave him, has ignited something within him.

[Aaaaah, how touching! But, its getting annoying! So, sister of Sirzechs, you die! And your servant-kun too!]

"I wont let you harm this child!"

Zaaa! The air vibrated and he went for a punch at Rias-sama! Rias-sama, didn't move an inch but stood in front of Yuu-kun, with arms outstretched! If she gets hit then it would be bad.

My body moved to intercept the attack for her, but something else beat me to the punch. A thick wall of ice appeared between Rias-sama and the tiger looking Devil. The tiger Devils hand hit the wall, but all it did was leave a crack in it. The Devil reeled back in pain.

"Wha...?"

Rias-sama was in shock as Yuu-kun moved in front of her. His hand, glowing with demonic power. H-He created the wall of ice!? W-Why would he protect her when he has said that he wants her to die?

"Yuuya? Why, did you protect me? Didn't you say before that you wished that I would die? So, why?"

"You...your actions proved your words. You said that you would die for me, and I didn't know if you was telling the truth or not uguu. But, seeing how you stood there, willing to get attack and most likely killed for me, proves that you actually aren't so bad after all uguu."

"Yuuya..."

Yuu-kun raised his hands, and pointed at the Devil who is glaring with such hatred. He gathered demonic power in his finger tips, and released a large demonic power at the enemy!

[With such a thing!]

The Devil shot a block of demonic power at the demonic power that Yuu-kun shot out.

Swish!

But! Yuu-kun changed the direction of the demonic power! I-I didn't know he could change the direction of demonic power like that! Surprised by that, the Devil jumped backwards to avoid the shot, but...

"Split."

After whispering that out, the large block of demonic power shot out by Yuu-kun changed and became smaller blocks, almost like bullets of demonic power! D-Did Serafall-sama teach him how to manipulate demonic power to such a degree?

[Shit!]

The Devil tried to move out of the way, but Yuu-kun's attacks closed the distance too quickly and hit his target!

Don! Doooooooooooooon! Doooooooon!

[Oryaaaaaaaa!]

The small blocks of power hit the target, causing the Devil to scream out in pain! Yuu-kun then outstretched his hands, a magic circle appeared below the Devil. It has characteristics that I don't recognize.

"Freeze."

FREEZE!

The ground below the tiger Devil became frozen! His feet are frozen to the ground.

[With such a thing! Damn brat!]

He tried to shoot the ice to break it, but the ice just kept reforming, no matter how many shots the Devil releases at the ice. Serafall-sama has been teaching him her signature demonic power! Ice, is her signature move. While Sona-sama can control water, Serafall-sama's specialty is ice, and she's taught that to Yuu-kun.

Seeing that as futile, the Devil turned to Yuu-kun who has his hands together, with a strange...holy light around his hands!

"Now for the finisher."

He gathered holy power in his palms, and it changed into a shape. An arrow shape! A holy arrow! The Devil, seeing that fired countless demonic bullets at Yuu-kun! But, several defensive magical circles appear around him, stopping the bullets from getting close!

"Die!"

He shot the arrow at the monster Devil. The Devil, couldn't move due to being encased in ice!

STAB!

The arrow pierced the Devil, sending light throughout his body, and with a shine, he disappeared!

"Just...what has Onee-sama been teaching him...?"

Sona-sama wondered aloud. That's a good question. I've been learning from Master yes, but I've not progressed that far. Does, Serafall-sama teach him lots then? The Devil, completely erased by Yuu-kun who said that he wanted to die. What changed all of a sudden?

"Yuuya, why did you do that? I thought, you welcomed death. I thought you hated me? Why did you protect me, so?"

"Girl...rather, Rias-san. You, showed me that you would protect me, even when I have said horrible things. Maybe, you aren't so bad after all, even if I haven't accepted that I am a Devil yet uguu. I don't know whether I can accept that I am a servant, but like Serafall-sama said, I will try my best to accept it uguu."

Rias-sama hugged Yuu-kun in a tight embrace and wouldn't let go.

"Silly. You know, as your Master. I wish for you to live as you like. Don't ever think about sacrificing yourself for me. I don't want that Yuuya. Live as you like. Just, don't do anything foolish like what you tried to do then. It was dangerous and selfish. I would become troubled if you got killed."

"Troubled if I got killed...Rias-san, what is the name you gave this child uguu?"

"Hehe, Shirayuki Yuuya. That's the name that I bestow onto you. I don't know if you like it and if you don't then you can always change it to whatever you like but I thought of it while feeling very strongly. But, how about it?"

"Yes, I think its a good name uguu."

Seeing his reaction, everyone here smiled. Smile, even he smiled at Rias-sama who smiled back.

"Come on, we should tell Onii-sama about the stray Devil. Coming, Yuuya?"

"I...will come with you, Rias-san."

He took her hand, which she blushed at. He then moved his smaller body towards Rias-sama's, pushing his body to hers and flushed.

"Serafall-sama was telling me that male servants become sex slaves for their female Masters. So, am I your sex slave now Rias-san uguu?"

Rias-sama's nose bleeds, eyes rolled back into her head, then she fainted! Fufu, Rias-sama I think he was...no. He has a serious face on!

"Onee-sama...you idiot."

"Sona-sama, I think Serafall-sama has been imparting the wrong kind of wisdom upon Shirayuki-kun here. Maybe that's why he was hesitant to accept a Master."

"I bet it is Tsubaki. Shirayuki-kun, is that why you didn't want to become a servant like everyone else? Because, of what Onee-sama said?"

He nodded at her then ran behind me and peaked out his head! Uu, Yuu-kun that's really cute! Sona-sama face palmed at that.

"Onee-sama...you cause more problems than you actually solve! No wonder he hated Rias! He thought he had to be her sex slave! That would scare anyone who's not into that type of thing!"

"Fufufu, I thought that was kind of adorable from Rias~ Fainting at the slight mention of sex~"

Akeno-san, is as ever scary. But...Yuu-kun...

"Yuu-kun, you know you don't have to become her sex slave, right?"

"Uguu, I know now...but Serafall-sama said it so strongly that I believed her...I don't want to be forced to have intercourse with anyone uguu..."

That explains a lot actually. His intense hatred for Rias-sama was not because of her being a Devil, but it was because he didn't want to become her sex slave!

* * *

**Well, end chapter two! I bet everyone is wondering what piece he is huh. Well, he is a...Pawn! But not just a Pawn, a mutated Pawn! And I know everyone will be thinking something like that couldn't happen in canon, well, this isn't canon so just go along with it, hehe. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Rossweisse Kuroka.**

**Issei; Asia, Akeno, Irina, Koneko, Ravel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Akito the Overlord; I bet it was hehe.**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.**

**Anime PJ; Yes, I remember saying something like that. And thank you!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Sure! I don't have a problem with that!**

**Castor115; I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Guest; Sorry, but Rias is going to be with Yuuya. But I'm open about Akeno for now.**

**Dragon rider; Its fanfiction. It doesn't have to be exactly like canon. Ise will cost 7 Pawns in this story instead of 8. it isn't really that much of a difference.**

**Saito40; Grayfia sounds cool, dunno about Akeno yet but if enough want her with Yuuya then I could be persuaded.**

**Destiny Lover; A fem Millicas huh. It does sound intriguing. And that idea, sounds really good actually.**

**Guest 2; I did yes.**

**Guest 3; A yandere fem Freed. Hehe, that sounds good also! Definitely worth consideration.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Serafall's tutoring**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

I, am but a project. That's what I kept telling myself for years. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to exist anymore. But I, don't know what I should do now. Do I want to exist anymore? I think I do. I, don't know what to aim for, after destroying Excalibur. What do I go for after breaking that cursed sword? I, don't know but I know that I have to do something else, something fun like...what...Yumi-chan as she goes by here says.

"Oh, Yuuya. Good morning. Would you like to come out with me for abit?"

I came down the stairs and was met with my current Master. My, Rias-san. She is, nice I guess. It isn't like I like Devils completely, unlike Yumi-chan. But I can't become such a different person because someone says so. I'm my own person and if she tried to deny that to me then I would tell her that I'm leaving. She might be my 'Master' but to me, she is a Devil like the same. I'm not going to give her special treatment because she happened to bring me back to life.

"No, I am okay uguu. Thank you for the offer though, Rias-san uguu."

She smiled and came over to me, and hugged me. She's a very affectionate person. She always hugs me, whenever she sees me. Especially since I somewhat accepted her existence a few months ago. Come to think of it, she doesn't hug her other servants as much as this so why does she hug me always like this...? It doesn't make sense to me but...meh, I will worry about it later.

"You sure? We could go out and have fun?"

"I, am fine thank you uguu."

I denied her advances with my hand. She let out a breath and gave a small nod of her head.

"Aah, alright then. Well, I have to go now with Akeno and Koneko is coming with us. Breakfast is on the table. I believe Yumi is in there right now. Oh, so is Gasper. And please, try not to frighten her this time."

I didn't frighten her last time. She tried to attack me so I summoned a holy orb and put it near her to make her back off. Later on, it was revealed that she was having a weird reaction to my body. Whatever it was, made her get giddy and try to, mark me as a mate or whatever. I'm not too good with Vampire terminology so, she'll have to bare it with me.

"I see uguu. But she jumped me uguu and proclaimed that we are mates and tried to sink her teeth into my neck uguu."

"I suppose she did. However, I would like it if you got along. You both have something in common, you know?"

I raised an eyebrow as Rias-san patted my head.

"You're both lonely. She's lonely because she can't control her Sacred Gear, there's talk that she will be sealed soon so she wont have even more interaction with us. But, why don't you take this time to get to know her, since she has declared that she is your mate after all."

"Uguu...okay. I will try and get along with her uguu."

"That's a good boy. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I nodded at her and we parted company with me going towards the dining room and her going towards the big castle doors. This castle sure is big. I wonder where I will end up if I continue through these hallow halls? I could get lost in these hallways. I wish to get lost in these halls though...

Hmmmmmm, I've been here for awhile now. Not like it was my choice, but I guess that it is better than back at the facility. Back there, only Yumi-chan would talk to me. And now, Rias-san, Yumi-chan and the other members of her peerage talk to me, even if I don't talk back often. Kind people. And even Serafall-sama is a kind girl, although I could do without the attempted kidnapping that happens on a regular basis. Like today, I believe she is going to come back for me for her "Weekly lessons" which is really "Weekly kidnappings" which aren't so bad but rough.

I made it to the dining room and went inside as a maid opened the door for me. I don't know who the maid is and I don't really care. I think I've scared some of the maids around here, by shooting off holy spheres around the castle. Touch one, and you die. Well, that's true for some Devils anyway.

Looking inside the room, I see my longtime friend sat at the table, eating quite eloquently and Gasper-san, who is looking at me with a mixture of happiness and fear. I don't know how you get those two emotions into one but it works I see with her. I held out my hand, and made a holy sphere appear.

"Eep!"

She jumped away a little as I chuckled to myself. It isn't like I'm bullying her. Rias-san wouldn't want me to bully anyone anyway. I unsummoned the holy sphere and went over to the table.

"Aah, good morning Yuu-kun. Sleep well?"

Yumi-chan asked as I sat next to her. Yuu-kun huh. Back then I was...well, I guess it doesn't matter now.

"It was acceptable uguu. Say Gasper-san, want to see a holy sphere up close?"

She shook her head horizontally and made the "Eep!" noise again and for some reason hid behind me. She does know that I said that right? I sighed to myself and looked at her with a smile.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you right. You just can't jump people when you get excited. Serafall-sama does that and it isn't good to do that unless you have the power to back it up. If you don't, then you can't jump people like that unless they don't mind it. You see what I am saying?"

"I...understaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm!"

I covered her mouth so she doesn't scream so loudly. Usually I don't mind but I've just woken up so I can't stand the screaming this early.

"Please don't scream."

She nodded so I uncovered her mouth. I then patted the seat next to me which she took within a second.

"So, Yuu-kun, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure to get kidnapped by Serafall-sama soon uguu."

She raised an eyebrow at my casual explanation. Hey, its the truth. Serafall-sama will come and kidnap me again, she usually does on this day. And the way she does it, isn't exactly subtle.

"I...see. I was thinking about getting in some training with Master again."

"I, see. Have fun then uguu."

"A-And, you with Serafall-sama."

Her kind of fun isn't what I call fun. She latches onto me and doesn't let go. She also touches various parts of my body without my permission. But it isn't like I can stop her. She is simply too powerful for someone like me.

"Uguu, Gasper-san. What are you doing...ooh, you can't leave here can you uguu?"

"N-No..."

Yeah, she can't leave here. Her power might go out of control. Her Sacred Gear, seems to be a troublesome one. Freezing time. I can do that, well, not freeze time. I can just freeze so it seems that time is standing still for you, hehe. That's because I've got some good sensei's in that department.

Serafall-sama, and Grayfia-san. Sirzechs-sama's Queen. She's good at using ice demonic power. I heard that she once challenged Serafall-sama for the title of Leviathan but I guess since she isn't Grayfia Leviathan, she lost the fight or it came out in a draw or something. Either way, they both teach me different aspects of it.

Serafall-sama teaches me about how to make long range attacks, Grayfia-san makes me learn about how to learn close range attacks and history and such. I guess you could say that Grayfia-san teaches me about the world at large while Serafall-sama just teaches me the fun side of it I guess.

I'm also researching about different types of attacks I can use. And how to mesh two separate attacks together to create a new stronger power. My fighting style, well I am well rounded I believe. I know how to manipulate demonic power, know how to wield certain weapons and can go toe to toe with someone else in hand to hand but I'm not like Koneko-chan or anything.

"I see uguu. Then, I'll be sure to come back early to spend time with you uguu."

I have to try and connect with her anyway. Rias-san said it herself. We are both lonely. Its true, I am lonely. I always have been, but that's getting better with everyone's help.

"T-Thank yoooooooooo...sorry."

She let out a scream but stopped herself. I patted her head and then looked at the table. More like, looking at the food with interest. I picked up the knife and fork and began to eat the meal in a eloquent way.

As we ate our meals, I notice that a large quantity of demonic power is heading in this direction. Someone who is running through the courtyard. I can tell who it is. Its always the same person who rushes here from the Sitri castle when she can just use a transportation circle.

I don't understand why she doesn't use transportation circles like she told me how to do. Maybe she likes to keep people in suspense or something. She knows that I can sense her, so I bet she has a wide grin on her face right now. She usually does have a grin on her face, even when I used to attack her to break free. I don't see the point of trying to break free again. She's too strong for me, I realize that.

Ooh right, I best warn Gasper-san so she doesn't become frightened.

"Gasper-san, Serafall-sama is about to burst open those doors so, please don't become scared."

"O...Okay!"

I patted her head and within seconds, the door is burst open to reveal the Maou girl herself. She's so strange. She is such a weird person.

"YUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

TACKLE!

Faster than I could comprehend, I was tackled to the ground by Serafall-sama! She starts rubbing our faces together while crying.

"Yuu-taaaaaaaan! Today! I've got a big thing to tell you! I need to tell you about one of, if not the most hated creature that has ever been known to exist! And you are in danger of this disgusting creature! I'm serious Yuu-tan! You are going to be killed if you are ever to meet this thing so I need to educate you on this thing for the future! But don't worry Yuu-tan! For now, lets get goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooing!"

She lifted me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran out of the room, and then out of the castle! I wish that she just used a teleportation circleeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

...About 20 minutes later, I find myself in a room, sat next to Sona-san because Serafall-sama grabbed her and made us sit next to one another. Apparently, she also kidnapped Sona-san and brought her here before she kidnapped me. But, I wonder what we are doing here?

"Hello, Shirayuki-kun. What a pleasant surprise. What, are you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped like you and Serafall-sama said something about me being in danger uguu. But, why aren't you freaking out more? I heard that you freak out whenever Serafall-sama does something like this to you uguu."

"I am, freaking out as you put it on the inside."

She doesn't show it, that's a...either good or bad skill. I'm not sure which at the moment. But Sona-san seems to be really calm right now. Maybe she has just learned to block out some of the eccentric stuff her Onee-sama does to her.

BANG!

Aah! She hit the wall! We looked at her, and saw that she has gotten out a white board that has "Today's lesson!" written on the top of it. Serafall-sama has a serious look on her face and she then said in a upbeat yet disgusted tone.

"Right! Today, my cute Yuu-tan, and Sona-chan. We are going to learn about the most hated creature that you'll ever come across. This thing, is the most disgusting, vilest thing that could even exist! She is actually evil and its about time that I taught you about this thing!"

We are going to learn about something evil. Sona-san then raised her hand.

"Yes Sona-chan?"

Sona-san composed herself and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Onee-sama, what are you talking about? You know it isn't nice to talk about other people like that."

"She isn't a person!"

Serafall-sama snapped at Sona-san who blinked in surprise. Then, Serafall-sama sighed and went over to a desk, got something off it and then went back to the white board. She stuck something onto the white board and pointed at it.

"This, is Gabriel. She, is evil. She is a Seraph and its shocking how she hasn't turned into a Fallen Angel yet with all the things she does! Yuu-tan, Sona-chan. Pay close attention because this girl is the root cause of all the evilness in this world. She, is evil and hurts me all the time. She sends me threatening letters everyday which I will be showing you, but at this time, you need to know the face of evil."

Serafall-sama tapped the thing on the white board which happens to be a picture of a girl. A girl that has long blonde hair and emerald eyes. She has a face of an innocent person, but she has white stuff around her. I don't know what it is but, it looks like it shouldn't be there. Like someone has put it there.

"Now don't be suckered in by her unnatural looks. That's all fake. She uses her powers to cover her ugly face. This woman, is a menace to society."

"Serafall-sama, that white stuff on her face doesn't look like it should be there uguu. What is it uguu?"

She smirked devilishly and pointed at the white stuff.

"Ooh, this photo was taken after she had finished her job as a hooker."

"Onee-sama! Are you suggesting that Gabriel-san is a hooker?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm telling you an actual fact. Go and ask anyone and they will tell you the same. And if they tell you something different, then they are probably lying to you."

Sona-san and I shared a confused look. She is saying that the Angel Gabriel-san sleeps around with men and that photo was taken after she had finished her intercourse with these men. I don't know whether to feel sorry for Gabriel-san or Serafall-sama.

"Now. The main reason I am telling you this is because, she has become more active as of late. And, if you both happen to meet her, I wouldn't like it if you fell for her lies. All the time, that thing is telling lies about everyone. She even sends me threatening letters daily. Like I said before, here is one I received this morning."

Serafall-sama got something out of her pocket. A piece of paper. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as she came over and handed it to us. Sona-san looked at it and sighed. I looked "Serafall, I'm going to fucking kill you and turn your loved ones against you." is what it says. Eh? If she was dead, why would Serafall-sama's loved ones need to be turned against her?

"Onee-sama, while I don't doubt what you are saying is true, for you, I believe that you are blowing this out of proportion. And this is your handwriting. I would recognize it anywhere."

"No it isn't my handwriting! I'm upset you'd think that Sona-chan! Gasp! Don't tell me that Gabriel has gotten to you already!? Gabriel! I hate you!"

Sona-san rolled her eyes and was about to stand up but Serafall-sama stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"This is a waste of time Onee-sama. I have some duties to attend to. Like Tsubaki needs me to educate her on Devil politics and such. But I'm stuck here with you, learning about what you think of an Angel that we wont be meeting in the near future most likely."

Serafall-sama narrowed her eyes and sat Sona-san down by force.

"This is important! You don't understand Sona-chan because you are so young. But this woman, is the root cause for everything that's going wrong in my life. The reason Grayfia-chan thinks she can take my student away from me, is because of Gabriel. Gabriel also sends me these messages, that aren't in my handwriting, and keeps threatening to hurt my loved ones. Now, can you really say anything else is more important than this!?"

"Yes. Lots of things are. Onee-sama, I need to go now."

Serafall-sama waved her hand at the door with a sad sigh.

"Fine, go. Abandon me in my time of need! I thought we were like super duper close and now you are abandoning me for some Tsubaki-chan!"

"Tsubaki is my Queen."

Sona-san deadpanned. Serafall-sama sighed and pointed at the door.

"Then go and attend to your Queen. I've got my Yuu-tan to attend to, my future Pawn~"

I rolled my eyes as Sona-san went towards the door. Serafall-sama hugged me for dear life as Sona-san sent me an apologetic look. I shrugged my shoulders. It isn't her fault that Serafall-sama is acting like this. With a bow of her head, she disappeared from view.

"Now Yuu-tan, its just us. Shall we play our game?"

"I don't really want to play that game uguu."

She moves behind me and starts lifting up my shirt a little...!

"S-Serafall-sama uguu!"

"Ooh Yuu-tan, don't be so naughty. The last time we played, you let out cute little breaths while whispering my name."

"B-But..."

Serafall-sama moved her head to my ear, and started nibbling on my ear! At the same time, her cold hands run over my stomach in light touches!

"I-Isn't t-this taking a-advantage of your s-student or something uguu?"

"My, no. You aren't my student right now~ Ooh Yuu-tan, its so cute when you try and put up a resistance when you always are up for it, if you catch my drift~"

I blushed and looked down my body. Its a natural reaction when someone as beautiful as Serafall-sama starts doing lewd things to someone, especially me.

"B-But..."

"Shh, its alright you know? Don't worry, not even Rias-chan knows about this."

With good reason too. What would she say if she knew Serafall-sama plays with me like this? Uguu, each time she does these things, I feel good when I don't want too. Baka Serafall-sama.

* * *

...By the end of the day, I had returned back to my room in the Gremory castle. Me and Serafall-sama...played with each other for a few hours before training seriously. Yet, I don't know which is more tiring. I also returned and played with Gasper-san, a different kind of playing that I had with Serafall-sama but it was...fun nonetheless.

But there's someone in my room right now. The person is someone who is called my Master. Or that's what she thinks anyway. I don't abide by a Master and I never will.

"My, Yuuya. You seem to be a little flustered. Has something happened?"

I shook my head and went over to my bed.

"No, uguu. I, am just tired uguu."

"Ara, I see. I heard that you had a pretty interesting lesson today from Serafall-sama. Care to tell me what she teaches you?"

I blushed and shook my head! I'm not going to tell her anything about what we do together!

"No way! I'm not going to say anything about it uguuuuuu!"

"Geez, you don't have to freak out. I was just curious as to what you do with her."

"N-Nothing much uguu."

She came over to me, and patted my head.

"Its fine if you don't want to tell me. I'm just happy that you are finally opening up to people. Even today, Gasper was telling me about how nice you were being to her. Was there a reason for that? Or did you just have a change of heart or something?"

"...Like you said, Gasper-san and I are of a kind. We both know loneliness uguu."

"Hmmm, I see. Then I wish for you and Gasper to get along well in the future as well, since she has declared something that Vampires should only declare when they are in absolute certainty. You know, she has yet to actually mark you. Are you going to let her do it?"

"Maybe in the future uguu. But it would be on our terms, not on forced terms uguu. I hope she's fine with such things uguu."

Rias-san giggled and hugged my head into her bust...! H-Hey aren't you getting a little over familiar all of a sudden!?

"You know, you are right. It should be on both your terms, not just hers or yours. Either way, you've got time for such things...time for...yes."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong uguu?"

She shook her head when clearly something is wrong.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it for today. I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, I think it is time to go to sleep."

"Yes uguu."

She took away the embrace, only to stand up and start undressing! S-She can't be thinking about sleeping here can she!?

"W-What are you doing uguu!?"

"I am going to be sleeping next to my cute little Pawn, what else would I be doing here at this time of night?"

She said while slipping off her shirt! G-Good thing she has a bra underneath that but still! It looks more like lingerie than actual normal looking bras! She then went for her skirt so I put out my hand to stop her!

"J-Just hold on uguu! This is my room uguu!"

"I know it is. I need the comfort of my cute little Pawn. You don't want to upset me, right? Even if you don't fully like me, you still can't upset me by denying me the chance to have your body close to my own."

"B-But uguu!"

She slips off her skirt, and reveals to me her pink panties that are practically see-through!

"Its okay Yuuya. Its not like I have to worry about you doing lewd things to me. So don't worry about the complicated stuff and just share a bed with me, alright? If you do, I will do anything you want me too~"

"Isn't that like bribery uguu?"

"It isn't like bribery, it is bribery Yuuya. Now will you let me sleep next to you?"

I looked at the bed and nodded slightly. As long as she...SHE'S TAKING OFF HER PANTIES!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING UGUU!?"

"Huh?"

SHE ACTUALLY LOOKS CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!? IS SHE CRAZY!?

"Y-YOU ARE TAKING OFF YOUR PANTIES UGUU!"

"Ooh yes. I can't sleep in my clothes, or anything really. I need to be completely naked. You see, its actually horrible. So that's why, I have to sleep nude."

S-She didn't actually give a reason then! W-Why is she...uguu! This is going to be one long night!

* * *

**And that's the end of that! It seems that some want fem Issei and a reviewer suggested that maybe I should make a female twin of Ise for Yuuya and I thought it was a good idea, so I will most likely do that. Once I work everything out, I will add her to Yuuya's harem. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ni and Li.**

**Issei; Asia, Akeno, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, they weren't having sex. But, it was pretty...intimate stuff so, yeah. And yes I see what you mean by that.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I see a Akeno lover huh~?**

**MonsterPhantom; Thanks!**

**Saito40; Hmmm, yeah maybe. I didn't consider that but I might do that.**

**Dragon rider; Not that far. Thanks for the suggestions, I will decide later on. And no, I wont be doing that.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Stupid Phenex!**

My Master, my Master is having a meeting today with someone called Raiser Phenex. Apparently. I heard that she and him will be getting married in the future. I have mixed feelings about it if I am honest. I don't know why I feel mixed about it either. It isn't like it has something to do with me, yet it seems that I feel bad about it. Maybe because Rias-san is better than this person, most likely. I have seen that he is a pompous stuck up bastard. He's just, so annoying. If I was let, I would kick that bastard straight to hell...wait, that's where we are huh. Then I would kick his ass all the way to Cocytus!

But it really isn't my problem. I'm too busy with training. That's how I spend my time. Usually with Serafall-sama, but I don't wish to play her games again. Her games usually consist of lewd things that aren't kissing or anything. I've not kissed anyone. I can say that with confidence. And I'm not sure if I want to kiss anyone. I don't want to deter from my goal of destroying Excalibur. Even if everyone else says that it is a fools dream, I am determined to go and destroy the swords. Why does Rias-san think I train with Serafall-sama and Grayfia-san? If I can achieve a state better than I am at right now then I know I can break those swords.

That's what my aim is, and I will not be distracted by anything, or anyone. If anyone tried to make me forget, then I would cut that person off from me. I am determined. I, don't want to be used by anyone ever again. That's my simple wish, and I hope that's conveyed to the people around me.

And if its not, then they can get out of my way. They did things to me...violated my very existence and I'm not going to let anyone get away with that. Even if I have to become a stray Devil one day, I will not forget my goals and aim for the sword that ruined my life.

For now, I will train myself in this garden so I can become stronger for my dreams. My dreams, to become strong enough to destroy the sword Excalibur. Or should I say the swords Excalibur.

"Hey Yuuya. What are you doing?"

Rias-sans voice. It came from behind me. So, I turned to see a red haired girl looking a little sad. Must be because of Raiser. She doesn't like him one bit. I guess, if I was her I'd be the same. But there's worse things in the world than a marriage. I would take a loveless marriage over torture any day.

"Nothing uguu. Just training like always uguu. What are you doing uguu?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. I thought that she would be doing something else, like getting ready for Raiser or something. Maybe she's done all of that. I don't pretend to understand what she is doing with her life.

"Nothing. Just killing time before Raiser decides to show up and ruin my life even more than he already has done. Say, want to sit down and eat some cake with me?"

"Why uguu?"

"I, just wish to talk with you, that's all. You are my cute little Pawn after all, and I always wish to become closer to my Pawn. So, will you sit down with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders in her direction. I don't care if we do or not. I can always train later. Rias-san smiled a little in my direction, and then gestured to a outside garden chairs and table.

"Please, sit down."

I nodded and we went over to the chairs, and sat down peacefully. We sat across from one another, as Rias-san gestures to a nearby maid. The maid comes over and bows her head.

"Rias-Ojou-sama and Yuuya-sama. What can I get for you both?"

She conducted herself coolly and asked us with a complimenting smile. Is she trying to compliment us or something? Either way that's the way I would describe her smile.

"Please fetch us some chocolate cake please."

"And milk uguu."

I spoke indifferently. But I want the milk. Milk and chocolate cake goes together greatly. It makes sense to have them both together. If you don't have them together then there's something wrong with your mind.

"Yes, milk also maid-san."

The maid-san bowed her head and then left towards the castle. Rias-san places her hands on the table and lets out a deep sigh.

"Rias-san, what's going on uguu? Aren't you a little different to usual uguu?"

"I guess so. I am just thinking about Raiser. And not in a pleasant way either. He's just so...ugh, I don't understand why I have to marry that jerk. Even though I know the official reason, I don't like it. The person I marry should be someone I want to marry, don't you think, Yuuya?"

"It wouldn't matter to me uguu. I'm not the one who is getting married uguu. But, if I had to get married, it would be for love, not for some household business uguu."

That's what I feel on the matter. But I don't know who's going to help her. Me? Would I help her not marry someone she doesn't want to marry? Well, it isn't my opinion that matters. If Rias-san asked me, then I would beat down Raiser for her. I would do that for her, if she asked. Well, for me anyway. I just don't like Raiser all that much.

"I, see. Yuuya, we've been together for awhile now, right?"

"We are not dating uguu."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't mean that you know!? I just meant, we have been together, as in you've been in my peerage for awhile now. Yuuya, do you like being in my peerage now? At first, you seem to hate me, then you tolerate me...yes, I knew that you only tolerate me. I don't mind if that's the case, as Yumi has told me about your past, somewhat. She told me that the others at the facility stayed away from you. I was wondering, do you know why?"

Do I know why? Of course I know why.

"Because they were scared of me, uguu. I can do things that others can't and they got scared of that. They all had special gifts like me uguu, but for some reason, they all became scared of me uguu. And I don't really know why uguu. I, just gave up talking to anyone uguu. But Yumi-chan, as she goes by here, was very persistent so I talked back to her after giving up hope of anyone ever becoming my friend again uguu."

Rias-san looked into my eyes and gave a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry everyone treated you like a pariah but I promise that..."

"You don't have to say it again uguu. I have already witnessed the kindness of the Gremory clan. Either way, I am going to train again soon, once we've had cake."

"I see. Then, Yuuya. You'll have to tell me about that holy power of yours sometime. You haven't actually said anything about it. So, mind telling me what it is?"

"Magic uguu. That's all I could tell you uguu."

"Holy magic huh. I've heard of light magic before, but holy magic is another thing altogether. Hmmmm, such a strange little Pawn indeed. Maybe that's why you was worth what you was worth. Or maybe its the other thing..."

Uguu. She sure does carry on huh. I like when she talks but she does it often and doesn't know how to be quiet. That's a criticism if I had one of her. She is just really talkative. She could talk for all of the Underworld and still have energy left.

"...and then there's the..."

And it continues. Geez, this girl doesn't know how to shut up. I sighed to myself and looked out into the garden. About five minutes later, she finally stopped talking and just smiled.

"Uguu, are you finished now?"

"I am. Hehe, sorry. I seemed to have gone on for awhile then. Sorry about that Yuuya. I tend to talk lots, because I like it. It means we can connect even more."

"I'm not really a talkative person uguu."

I spoke while releasing a breath. She adopts a complicated face.

Just then, Grayfia-san came into the gardens and walked towards Rias-san and I with cake and milk. What happened to the other maid-san? Who knows, and I don't really care. I like Grayfia-san!

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama has arrived."

"Oh, fantastic. Might as well get this over with. Lets get going Yuuya."

Rias-san stood up so I stood up as well. I knew I would have to go as well. Its the expected thing for a Pawn like me. I like being a Pawn. I know what it means. Basically, I am a Queen that doesn't have those powers all of the time. I can adapt to any situation.

"Okay uguu. Grayfia-san, I wish to train with you later on uguu."

"Ara, I see. Then, I don't have any objections."

"Thank you Grayfia-san uguu! Of course, I will let you also do what you usually like to do with me once its done uguu."

Grayfia-sans face turned a little pink from my words. I don't understand why she is so flustered. It isn't like it is that sexual.

"Alright, Grayfia. What do you do with my Pawn exactly?"

"Nothing Ojou-sama. I don't know why Yuuya-sama is talking about something so strange."

"Actually Grayfia, Yuuya didn't say anything about it being strange. He only said what you usually like to do with him. So, from your words, I can only assume that it is strange. If it strange then I will not allow it!"

Rias-san hugged me into her bust, while patting my head in a comforting manner, but also in a protective manner. Grayfia-san narrowed her eyes somewhat. I, don't understand why she is like that. All she does is rub my chest with her hands. Yes, I know that it is sexual a little, but Serafall-sama does way worse than just rub my chest. She teases me sexually.

"Ojou-sama, I assure you that it isn't anything strange. I merely teach Yuuya-sama here how to use demonic power for your peerage. Right now, Yuuya-sama is more skilled in demonic power than everyone else on your peerage besides Akeno-sama who would have a hard time against Yuuya-sama here in demonic power alone. And that's when he doesn't have any enhancements. If he promoted to Queen or Bishop, then I know that he will be able to beat out Akeno-sama in a fight."

"E-Even then, that doesn't explain what the other thing is. I would like to know Grayfia, or I will...I will..."

Grayfia-san sighed at Rias-san and looked towards with me, and nods so discreetly that Rias-san wouldn't notice it. She is about to lie huh.

"Ojou-sama, this strange thing is I watch him try on different clothes."

That's all she could come up with. Rias-san turned to me with a questioning look. All I could do was smile and nod my head.

"If that's all it is then...Grayfia. It is still wrong to watch him dress up in different clothes when even I haven't done anything like that yet. H-He's my Pawn, don't forget that Grayfia. I am the one who gets to do things with him first."

"Ojou-sama, clearly you are blowing this out of proportion. I only do it on his request."

"Yes, that's right Rias-san uguu. Grayfia-san watches me dress because I like to have eyes on me as I change uguu. I used to have eyes on me all the time so I feel uncomfortable when I don't have eyes on me uguu."

I lied, I think it was successful to say the least. Rias-san seemed to accept it at least, and smiled a little.

"I understand. Well, Yuuya. If you wish to have someone look at you change, then I would do that for you my cute little Pawn."

I'm sure you would uguu. Ehehe, I don't know what to do with this girl.

* * *

**Yumi P.O.V**

We, had all gathered in a meeting room. Rias-sama, her parents and Raiser from the Phenex clan have come here along with his parents to discuss about their marriage. Of course, all of the peerage members from both sides are here with the exception of Gasper-san as she might lose control of her Sacred Gear. I believe that she is in Yuu-kun's room right now. It seems that she has grown very attached to the boy who says uguu.

Everyone is standing behind their respective King, besides Yuu-kun that is. He clearly doesn't care about the importance of this meeting and has opted to sit down on a chair next to Rias-sama and get chocolate cake with a happy smile. W-Well, at least he can be so relaxed when he wants to be.

With Grayfia-sama acting as an intermediate, this little meeting has begun. Rias-sama and Raiser talk about the engagement with Rias-sama denying everything that Raiser is trying to force upon her, no matter how he or his parents phrase it.

But I notice that during the talk, the girls that have cat like qualities to them and the girl twins that have green hair have been staring at Yuu-kun. The gazes, while not that bad, it was a little strange. They were looking at him like they wanted to do ecchi things with him. But Yuu-kun being Yuu-kun was completely oblivious to the girls stares.

He is just happily eating his cake, not really caring about the meeting at all. But even Rias-sama looks like she doesn't care about the meeting either. She looks like she would rather be with Yuu-kun right now. Not be here, watching Raiser be a bastard and talk about his ego and such. He's got a big enough ego as it is. But, if this comes down to a fight, can we win against them? I, am not certain.

If you look at them, well I don't want to boast or anything, but the Bishop-san here doesn't look like she has as much reserves as our Bishop, Gasper-chan. And the Knights, they seem to be at least a little skilled. But one of them, the more wild looking one looks like she uses hard attacks rather than fast attacks. But the other one looks like to be a type that is similar to me.

The Rooks, they appear to be fast hitters rather than hard hitters. If it was a fight between one of them and Koneko-chan, then I would place my bet on Koneko-chan. And then there's the Pawns. I don't think they are that good. Although the twins might be stronger together, rather than apart.

But finally, the Queen. I heard that she has the title of Bomb Queen. She's going to be a problem, even for our Queen, if it ever came down to a fight. And then there's Raisers pesky clan ability. The ability to regenerate from any attack must be something that we need to overcome. But, how do we do that?

But that aside, they have more members than we do right now. We have one Pawn, one Rook, one Knight, one Queen, one Bishop and one King and I'm not sure Gasper-chan will be aloud to play in the games right now if it comes down to it. While Raiser has a full set. Either way you look at it, we are outnumbered.

"I'm going now uguu."

Yuu-kun stood up, and was about to leave when Raiser snorted.

"Excuse me low class Devil. Your Master is still in a meeting. Don't leave while your Master is still talking to someone as important as I am."

"You aren't important to me uguu."

Ooh! Yuu-kun! Don't make Raiser angry! He might be a total jerk but he is a high class Devil and we are still in the midst of training our powers.

Raiser, growls and stands up, walks to over to Yuu-kun and points at him.

"Don't you disrespect me you arrogant little punk. She is your Master, and you do as she says."

"No, I don't uguu. I do what I say uguu. She can give me suggestions but I do not follow her blindly like a dog uguu."

Hearing that, Raiser laughs.

"Hah! That's what servants are like you! You should follow Rias' every command. You shouldn't second guess her. Don't you know your place? Has Rias not taught you anything?"

"Raiser, do not speak to my servant like that. He, is my servant and I do not wish for you to talk with him any longer."

Rias-sama said in a defiant tone. Raiser, hearing the tone laughs to himself again, and faces Yuu-kun who is staring at him with an emotionless face.

"Don't look at me uguu."

"You truly don't know anything about being a servant huh? And what's with the ribbons in your hair? Maybe I should take them away..."

GRAB! SLAM!

Yuu-kun grabbed Raiser by the throat and forced his head into the table and got really close to him!

"You, don't touch my ribbons uguu. Do you understand me Raiser uguu? Unlike everyone else, I don't care about rules and I don't care about you uguu. If you ever try and touch my ribbons, then I will make you regret it you little piece of worthless crap uguu."

"Why you little!"

Raiser raised his hand up, and gathered the flames of the Phenex there. If Yuu-kun gets hit by the flames of a Phenex then he will burn to a crisp. The intense flames focus at a single point in his hand, the palm and pointed that hand at Yuu-kun!

Raiser, then was about to unleash those flames at Yuu-kun, but Yuu-kun placed his hand over Raisers and froze them immediately! D-Damn, he actually froze the flames of a Phenex. But, wait. That white aura. Is that holy power? Did he use that holy power and ice demonic power together? Or one after the other?

"Raiser-sama!"

"Let go of him!"

A few of Raisers peerage moved forward but Grayfia-sama stepped in their way and stopped them from acting recklessly. Turning back to Yuu-kun, he is glaring at Raiser with an intense hatred.

"Don't touch my ribbons uguu, or I will shove a ball of holy power down your throat and kill you from the inside out. Am I making myself clear uguu?"

Raiser, with an angry growl nodded at him.

"You are lucky the Sirzechs-sama's Queen is here, or I would kill you instantly."

"Your threats don't even register with me you narrow minded small insignificant little worm uguu. Now don't speak to me ever again or you'll be killed by me, and that's a promise uguu."

Yuu-kun lets go of Raisers throat and walks out of the room. I then see Raisers girls that have cat like features follow after him...eh? What are they doing? Rias-sama also notices it and narrows her eyes considerably.

"This is over!"

Rias-sama stormed out of the room and I presume she went to follow Yuu-kun. Ugh, I don't think those girls should be following him. I bowed my head and followed after Yuu-kun. I don't trust these girls with Yuu-kun. He's very...innocent in terms of girls and such. I don't want them to touch him or anything.

I walked towards Yuu-kun's room, and met with Rias-sama who is stood outside, glaring at the door.

"Rias-sama..."

"Those two cats entered that room, and I don't like it."

Rias-sama opened the door so I followed. What I saw was a Gasper-chan who is hiding behind the bed, and two cat girls clinging to Yuu-kun's arms!

"Raiser-sama shouldn't of tried to touch your ribbons nya~"

"They look cute nya~"

"I, thank you uguu. But, please let go of me uguu. Your Master wouldn't like it if you clung to me uguu."

They shake their heads at him. Rias-sama sighs and goes over.

"Alright. Out, now! Yuuya here needs to have a rest, so please leave with your Master. MY Pawn needs to have a little rest, so go."

The twin cat girls of Raisers whine and stand up.

"Goodbye Yuu-chan~"

"Yeah nya~ Until next time Yuu-chan~"

They both then did something unthinkable. They both kissed his cheeks and ran out of the room! If they didn't run then, I would've...ugh! They both annoy me...! Argh! I went over to Yuu-kun and sat next to him. Rias-sama did the same on the other side.

"Don't worry Yuuya! I wont let them touch you again!"

Rias-sama hugged him tightly! Uu! I then came from the other side and hugged him tightly also! He was my friend first! We lived together at the facility. We became closer than close yet Rias-sama is...

"Uguu, why are you both hugging me? I, need to go and train now uguu."

"Yuuya! I'm sorry about Raiser trying to touch your ribbons. I know they are important to you."

"You have no idea uguu."

He breaks our hugs and went towards the door, and then exited it. He's really dedicated in training to become stronger. He needs to slow down with the training, it can't be healthy can it? I want to destroy Excalibur as well but, I'm not training myself until I can't stand up. Does his hatred run deeper than my own? Or, did something more happen to him than it did to me?

* * *

**End chapter! I've decided what to do with regards to fem Issei, or more like a twin oc named Isane. I'm going to make her...Rias' Rook! Other Rook that is. I know that in canon Rossweisse is the Rook but in this, she will just be an ally but still in the story nonetheless. She will become a Devil at the same time as Ise. Well, until next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc).**

**Issei; Asia, Akeno, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Isabela.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Exactly! Never ever do it hehe!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, she's everyone's lol. Well, she's patient for now, just wait until others start liking her Pawn. Yeah, well I can't for Irina for obvious reasons like Ise's childhood from and all, but Xenovia...well, it is an intriguing idea. Enemies turned lovers or something. I don't know about being a stray Devil, but he will split away from them sort of when Excalibur comes to town. And as for Isane, well she will be perverted like Issei, but she will also be a little different from him also.**

**Anime PJ; That's Yuuya for you. He doesn't take crap from anyone. And me too! Love cats! And yeah, Grayfia is in the harem. I thought I put it on, but I guess I didn't. Well, she is in it! And yeah, Isane will be just as pervy as Issei is...well, maybe a little less so but still pervy nonetheless.**

**MonsterPhatom; Yes, Grayfia is in the harem.**

**Guest; She is, I just forgot to put her on hehe.**

**Dragon rider; About Ise having two twins instead of one. That's what I am not going to do.**

**AngelofDeath666; I guess that's the cycle of life or something hehe.**

**NuclearCrow; Welcome back! Yup, that's Serafall for you, and yeah I thought I would try a none nutty Rias. Well, he is a magic user, and can handle a weapon. He wont be as skilled as Yumi, but more skilled than Xenovia. Jeanne, well, I haven't decided yet. Maybe...well, I dunno yet. Love the hashtags! And for Koneko, she was there but she didn't have anything to contribute so stayed silent.**

**Guest 2; Maybe Xuelan, not sure about Isabela. Think I'll keep her with Ise.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**I make people dance**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Its been two years since I came to Rias-san. Or, more like I was forced to be in her peerage. Yes, its really been that long. During that time, I have gotten stronger and stronger. I'm never going to forget about Excalibur. Even if everyone calls me obsessed, I don't care. I am going to become someone who destroys the Excalibur weapon.

And now, I have to go to some school, named Kuoh academy next year. Rias-san has gone to school in the human world with Akeno-san while we are in the Underworld. Well, I chose to stay in the Underworld to train. The other members commute from here and there besides Gasper-san who has been sealed now, but I make it a point to visit her at least once every few days. She must get bored being alone, I know I would, and did. But the others... Akeno-san and Rias-san seem to have fun as first years and since its turned co-ed this year, I'll be going next year with Yumi-chan with Koneko-chan following us the following year. Its not like I need to go to school.

Its just boring stuff. I'm just me. And just before I was training for quite a few hours, but I've now taken a break from it for awhile. I know what everyone thinks about it anyway. I'm becoming obsessed or something. It is obsession I will admit that it is. But I'm not going to be allowed to be consumed by my own obsession. I'm better than that.

So that's why I have taken up a little hobby. I make people dance and sing for me. Well, they are willing to do it anyway. Since I owned their King. Weakling. If I had been let at him at full force, Raiser would be dead right now.

I'm being trained by a Maou and Grayfia-san, who is pretty Maou class anyway. Raiser is a weakling who depends on his regeneration and doesn't train his powers. Why depend on something like that? It isn't what you are born with, its how you use it.

Like, if I was born with a...I don't know, a Longinus or something. If I was weak with it, then it doesn't mean a thing. Its what you do with yourself, not how you came into this world that matters, or that's what it is in my opinion.

"Ni-san, and Li-san uguu. You need to move faster in the second part of the dance number uguu. And Ile-san and Nel-san uguu. You need to synchronize your rhythms uguu."

[Kay!]

I nodded and turned to my next set of people. Yeah, Raiser really doesn't want to mess with me. I've made his peerage into my own personal entertainment. I am not having him try and touch my ribbons. They are more important to me than anything in this world. And if you try and take that away from me then I will become hostile and murder you.

"Xuelan-san and Isabela-san, work together with Karlamine-san and Siris-san in order to increase your speed when dancing uguu. And Mira-san, please work together with the twin Pawns Ni-san and Li-san uguu."

"R-Right!"

"I understand Shirayuki-kun!"

Xuelan-san and Isabela-san replied while Mira-san nodded at me and went over to the twin cat girls. I love being me sometimes. Its so awesome~ Raiser, really don't ever make me angry because I'm going to ruin you.

"And now for the Bishop Mihae-san. I wish for you to set off the special effects like light shows and such with the maid Pawn girls uguu."

[Right!]

"And finally, Queen Yubelluna-san uguu. Please start memorizing the lyrics. As a Queen, you need to take centre stage and let that voice out loud and proud uguu. So, please get to work immediately uguu."

"R-Right away Shirayuki-san."

So while they all get to work in the gardens, I watch over their progress. Rias-san said that I should have an activity that doesn't include training so I am going to have a activity that just doesn't include training...me. I'm not training right now, but these girls are training to entertain me.

I find this mildly entertaining. These girls dancing, singing and such for my entertainment. They seem to do it because I basically made their leader frightened a little, even with just threats. Funny really.

"Ni nya! Go faster!"

"Don't yell at me nya!"

The cat girls fight as, pretty much all of them do. But they will do it eventually. I'm not that fussy when they do it. I just wish for them to do it soon. I summon a ball of holy power and float it around my head. Even now, I can practice with such a thing. Though, knowing what's happening now, I'm sure someone will come to investigate it sooner or later.

"Nel! That was my foot!"

"Don't yell at me Onee-chan!"

I sighed to myself. Its to be expected really. Being Raisers peerage. They of course have a little roughness around the edges. But, I'm sure to change that in the future. I plan to do something magical with Raiser in the future. And the thing is, Raiser wont see it coming. He thinks I'm just a Pawn, well I will show him what a Pawn can actually do. Because, don't forget that a Pawn can take down a King. I'm a mutation Pawn damn it! And I refuse to lose to anyone!

Even if I have to leave as a result. I'm prepared to leave Rias-san if she ever steps in the way of my goals. No one, I repeat no one will ever stand in my way. For if they do, they better get out of my way or incur my wrath.

"Ara, what's going on here?"

I heard a voice behind me. Damn, I must've gotten to much into it then. Yeah, there's the investigation alright. I turned around and saw that Sirzechs-sama is standing there. Oh, such an honour.

"Sirzechs-sama uguu. What do I owe the honour too?"

"Ah, no reason really. I saw that you was alone so I thought that this would be a good chance."

A good chance? What is he talking about now? He doesn't want me to do something for him and Rias-san does he? Because, I'm off the clock right now. I'm busying watching my performers get ready. They need to do this for me after all.

"A good chance for what exactly uguu?"

"Nothing bad I assure you. May I sit?"

"Its a free country isn't it uguu?"

He chuckled and took the seat next to mine.

"Now, Yuuya-kun, may I call you that?"

"You are a Maou. I couldn't tell you what to do even if I wanted too uguu. So, call me what you will uguu."

He again chuckled. I don't understand how a Maou can be so free with their actions. Strange. Serafall-sama, Sirzechs-sama and the other two Maou-sama's are too relaxed in my opinion.

"Then, I will. I need to talk with you seriously and I wish for you to listen to my words. Can you do that for me?"

Does he think I'm a child? He's talking to me as if I'm a child.

"Please don't patronize me like that uguu."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean for it to come off in such a tone. Forgive me?"

I sighed and nodded. He gained a relieved face, and then bowed his head at me.

"You know, Rias has become increasingly concerned with all this training you seem to be doing. Mind telling me the reason why you are doing such intense training?"

"I thought it was obvious uguu. I, aim to destroy Excalibur and the ones that hurt me. I, am going to kill them all uguu."

I said in a dismissive tone. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off mercilessly.

"Look, Yuuya-kun. I understand about your goal, but that can't be the only thing that drives you. I mean, what are you going to do when you destroy the Excalibur's and kill the person who did it to you?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it uguu. In the meantime, nothing else matters uguu."

"It does. Life matters. Lots of things matter."

Lots of things matter do they? Why? I don't understand about things like that. To me, nothing else matters. I got worse treatment than the rest of them. What Yumi-chan got, I wish I got. I wish I was treated so nicely. That's what I consider it to be.

"Life matters does it uguu? Tell me, why are you really here uguu?"

"So, you saw through me huh. Alright, I wont lie to you. I'm, becoming more concerned with you personally. Training excessively, focusing on something that might never happen..."

"It will happen uguu! Neither you or Rias-san will stop me uguu! So don't even bother trying uguu!"

I snapped at him, but he doesn't even seem phased by it. As expected of a Maou really. If he was phased by it then I would have to reevaluate my understanding's of the Devils community and such.

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to tell you to stop pushing yourself so hard. Rias is deeply concerned and so is Grayfia, and Serafall. Those three girls are concerned for your well being. Cant you see that?"

"Yes, of course I can see that uguu. It isn't like I want to worry them. They've all been kind to me uguu. But you don't understand. If I don't have this, what do I have uguu? I don't have anything else if I can't destroy those swords. I'm not like Yumi-chan uguu. I don't blend into places well. I'm basically a screw up at everything other than fighting uguu. I can't even let Gasper-san mark me as a mate because I'm frightened."

"Of what? What are you frightened of."

Lots of things. I am frightened of lots of things. But I can't ever let that show. I'm not going to be weak anymore. I am going to be strong, dependable. Not someone who gives up instantly.

"Failing her, and everyone else. She is expecting me to be someone I can't be yet uguu. A mate. I've read up on them and they are supposed to look after their other half, similar to marriage yet I can't do something like that. The way I can help is by becoming strong. If I'm not strong then I'm nothing uguu."

"Hmmm, I see. Yes, I've met people like you before, and the way you want to do things wont end well for you personally. Yes, you might achieve your goal of destroying Excalibur and killing those involved. And I can honestly say that I would have similar feelings to you on the matter if I was in your shoes. But you can't let that be the only thing in your life."

"Then, what do you suggest I do? Go out and meet people uguu?"

"Maybe~ Who knows. But whatever it is, has to be better than isolating yourself and training until you collapse."

I can see where he is coming from but he doesn't know about me. He doesn't know what I am thinking and feeling, and he couldn't possibly begin to understand what my thoughts are on anything.

"I will take it into consideration uguu. Now, I need to see my performers perform."

"Haha! Yes, you do that!"

Sirzechs-sama gave a hearty laugh, and made a cheery face appear. Yeah, I didn't think he would be so relaxed about my activities. Sirzechs-sama then stood up.

"Give some consideration to my words, alright? I wouldn't be happy if Rias' Pawn left her to go after a dream that will only end up in misery for yourself."

"I will think about them uguu."

He patted my head, then left the gardens. Consider his words huh. If I destroy Excalibur and kill the person responsible for the project...then what do I do? I've never really thought about it before. Do I just give up and become a willing slave to Rias-san? Just, doing whatever she wants?

No, I'm never going to be slave again. There's no way I would be a slave to anyone. I, just can't be a slave again. I can't...but he raises a good point. After my revenge, I don't have anything else to live for. Do I find someone else to live for after my revenge?

Do I live for...Rias-san? Do I live for Yumi-chan or Gasper-san? Or do I live for myself? I've never lived for myself before. It might be fun to do. But, that wont happen until my revenge has been served.

"Shirayuki-san! I think we're all ready!"

The Queen, Yubelluna-san said. Oh, they are ready huh. That's good. I looked in their direction, to see that Yubelluna-san is on a mini stage. The Pawn girls, minus the maid Pawn girls are stood to the left and right of her. Since they are quite small, they don't overshadow the other girls at the back. And speaking of them, the Rooks are on the right and the Knights are on the left at the back.

Then to the sides are one Pawn and the Bishop on the left. And the other two Pawns on the right, gathering demonic power. Each of them are going to give me a little show of special effects as they call them.

The performers are all dressed for the occasion. If they weren't then it wouldn't be as effective. I only suggested that they were the uniforms of Tokiwadai and they did, so yeah. Anime at its best~ Plus those outfits look good on the girls. I'm not a pervert or anything but they do suit being dressed in school uniforms.

"Well, time to get this event started uguu!"

[Okay!]

So with Yubelluna-san leading, they all started the performance with everyone doing the tasks that I assigned them.

"Look~! The blitz loop this planet to search away~ Only my Railgun can shoot it~"

I nodded my head in approval as they danced and Yubelluna-san sung. Yubelluna-san has a nice voice, I'll give her that. And the others aren't doing that bad at dancing. Just proves what practice can do. It makes perfect alright.

This is why I love anime. It has taught me about this lovely song. Its one of my favourites, and to see it being performed by Raisers peerage, minus that sister of his, is pretty good. I don't think she likes me too much for putting her bastard brother in his place.

But I don't care what she thinks about me. If she wants to take it up with me then she can. Until then, I don't have to answer to any complaints she might have. I heard that she's only in Raisers peerage because he wanted to have a little sister type, and a tsundere type.

But enough of Raisers sister and his family entirely. I've not met the other brothers of hers and his, but I pray to whatever Devils pray to that his family are better than him. I turn my attention back to the dancers and singers.

The Pawns at the front all do a variation of a Krump dance as the Knights and Rooks at the back do something like the Harlem Shake. I found these on the internet so I thought that it would be funny to watch, and it is. Also, the Bishop and the maid Pawns are releasing lots of different types of demonic power to make effects like icicles float around the performers and fire to increase the beauty of the performance. All in all, they are doing very well~ Hehehe~ And Sirzechs-sama says I only have eyes for my goal. This is also one of my goals~

"Keep going~"

They all give me dazzling smiles and continue their various dances as Yubelluna-san continues her singing. Hmmmm, she really is a good singer. And the rest of the peerage aren't that bad at dancing. I've found a hidden talent with these people.

As they performed, I felt someone coming in this direction. The feeling is that of someone that has a good level of demonic power. The person appears behind me. I smiled to myself and looked at the person who has appeared.

"Nii-chan!"

"Hello, Millicas-chan uguu."

Yes the person who appeared was a girl that has waist length red hair that flows freely, and red eyes. She's what might be considered a Loli. A girl that is a little older than she looks, like Koneko-chan. She's a few years younger than I am. But not by many. She's also kind of adorable. Even though I don't really pay attention to such things, even I can see that she is adorable.

Her name is Millicas, the Gremory girl that isn't Rias-san. We've talked a number of times, and I respect her at least. She has a good power, and is going to grow stronger in the future.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?"

"Just watching Raisers girls dance and Yubelluna-san sing uguu. Come, and join me if you're not busy uguu."

"Okay!"

She sat next to me, and we watched the performers continue. Yeah. They are like good now~ I'll have to find new songs for them to perform to also~

"Nii-chan, I heard that you have been..."

"Ooh, Millicas-chan please don't lecture me too uguu. I get enough of it from everyone else. I couldn't take it if you also start lecturing me uguu."

"Muu, okay. I wont lecture you. But Nii-chan has to stop doing it so hard. As my future Pawn, I can't allow you to continue this."

She's got it set in her head that I'm going to be traded to her team when she's old enough to have evil pieces. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. I don't really care who my King is, as long as they let me do as I please, that's within reason I suppose, then I don't care.

"Okay...I wont uguu. But Millicas-chan...I have to train you know? Even if someone tells me to stop, I have something inside of me that says that I should train uguu. But for you, I will try and stop going full force all the time uguu."

"Thank you!"

I smiled and patted her head softly. Damn little girl gets to me all the time. She took my hand and nuzzled against it like a kitty would. I better not tell her that I am kind of into cat girls and such. Like Raisers twin cat girls.

A few minutes later, the performance stopped so I gave around of applause for them, as did Millicas-chan.

"Well done my performers!"

"Yes yes! Very well performed!"

They all gain embarrassed faces and look to the side shyly. Well, since they have all been good girls, I should treat them.

"Say, Raisers peerage. Want to go and get some ice cream uguu? My treat uguu!"

[Yay!]

They all cheered happily. I then turn to see a pouting Millicas-chan.

"Of course you're also invited Millicas-chan uguu."

"Yay! Ice cream with Nii-chan!"

She jumped from her seat and latched onto me. So I smiled and petted her head. At least there's someone I know that's smaller than I know that isn't Koneko-chan. Pretty much everyone else is taller than I am...uguu.

Raisers peerage all come over to me and some grab various parts of my body, but Millicas-chan has a tight grip of my hand now, and wont let go. We all then start walking off towards the place they sell ice cream in the Underworld.

"Say Nii-chan, where are you going to get the money to pay for all these peoples ice creams anyway?"

I smirked and didn't answer. I wont be paying for anything at all. This will be on someone else's tab.

* * *

**Rias P.O.V**

Where the hell has it gone? I know that I had it the other day, when I bought a new pair of shoes in the Underworld. But where has it gone now? Hmmm, this surely is strange indeed.

"Akeno."

I called out to my longtime friend, and my Queen. Akeno, responded by nodding her head.

"Yes Rias?"

"Have you seen my bank card by chance?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. But she shook her head at me.

"Ara, I haven't seen it since we went shopping the other day. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I could've sworn that I left it in my purse, and now I can't find it. I was wondering if you took it or something? If you have, I wont be bothered, I just want to know where its gone."

"I honestly haven't taken it. Have you maybe misplaced it?"

"No. I don't think I have anyway. I could've sworn that I placed it in my purse. And I know it can't drop out. Hmmm..."

I turned to Koneko who seems busy with watching television. So relaxed huh. My bank card is missing and she's watching television. How nice of her. How considerate.

"Koneko. Have you seen my bank card? Or do you have it?"

She turned her eyes from the screen to me and gave a slight shake of her head, making her white hair flap a little.

"...No, I haven't seen it nor do I have it."

She hasn't seen it and she doesn't have it. Then, if not Koneko or Akeno and Gasper is locked up. Yumi? Has she taken it for her own personal use? I then turn to my Knight Yumi who is eating chocolate.

"Yumi, have you seen my bank card? Or do you have it by chance?"

"A-Ah, about that. Yuu-kun told me to give you this when you would ask me."

I tilted my head to the side as Yumi produced a slip of paper. Intrigued, I went over and took it from her. I then examined it with curious eyes.

It has a crude drawing of a cartoonish Yuuya head which is smiling devilishly with two fingers up for the peace sign. Oh, and there's also some writing. Lets see...Yuuya!

"Argh!"

"Ara, what's wrong Rias?"

"L-Look for yourself."

I handed the note to Akeno who read it aloud!

"Lets see. It says "Rias-san, I've taken your bank card for my own personal use. I'll give it back to you at the next opportunity. Love from Yuuya uguu oxoxoxo." Well, at least he put hugs and kisses and said love from~ And he even put uguu~ I love that cute noise~ How considerate of him ufufu~"

Akeno, Yumi and Koneko all gain wide smirks! T-This is not a joke! He has taken my bank card!

"C-Considerate? He stole my bank card!"

"But, he can't use it right? It isn't like he knows the numbers, right Rias?"

I looked away with a sad face. Seeing my face, Akeno chuckles to herself.

"He knows the numbers doesn't he?"

"Y-Yes, he knows my pin number."

"How does he know that Rias-sama?"

This time it was Yumi who asked me. Uuu, I feel crap now.

"...I told it him because he asked me so adorably."

They all deadpanned me! Uwah! I feel like crying! I didn't think he would steal my bank card from me!

"You don't know! He has this way of making me comply to him. He gets on my lap, nuzzles my neck and then puts on the cutest Shota face ever and asks me for whatever he wants like an adorable child would. You don't know! Don't judge me!"

I was about to sob but then Akeno stuck up her hand.

"Actually...I do know Rias."

"Akeno? What has he taken from you?"

"Well, nothing per-say. But he did once do that so I would show him my...well, my Fallen Angel wings. I thought he was going to attack me, but he said they were beautiful ufufu."

Damn it! Don't blush now! Ugh, I can't have Akeno as a rival for my Pawn! No way! Hmmm, me thinks that I have to get another guy on the peerage so that she and the others can fall for that person while I have Yuuya all to myself~

"I also know about it, Rias-sama. He's done it to me numerous times when he wants something from me."

Well, I can't deter her away from him, because lets face it. They grew up together, and know one another better than we know one another. I'm going to lose in terms of knowing him longer but, I wont lose anywhere else!

* * *

**End chapter! Yes, you might've noticed that Millicas is a girl, and a little older than canon. That's because a personal friend of mine on here asked me to add her to the harem, so I thought why not. Might be interesting, so that's the reason.**

**And for his personality right now, he'll get nicer but right now, he's set on a task, and only gets along with a few people. Lastly for Akeno...well, I haven't fully decided one way or the other because I like her with either of them so...I will decide in a chapter or so. Well, until next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia.**

**Issei; Asia, Akeno, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Isabela, Reya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, that's Yuuya for you. And yeah, he's a little depressing now, later on he'll cheer up. And yes, I've had anime crushes before.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; He'll have some yeah but I haven't decided which ones yet although Ni and Li are definite.**

**0Pelip0; It would make sense a little, but some asked for her to be with Issei and some with Yuuya so, I just placed her with Issei for the time being.**

**Akito the Overlord; Well, some did it because they find him cute, some did it because they went with the flow, and the rest where just a little frightened.**

**SharpRevan; Nah, I'm not sick. I thought I would go in a different direction with names and such this time.**

**Sait40; Yup! I will since so many seem to want it.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, I could make a fanfiction like that in the future.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, a number of them do like Yuuya for different reasons.**

**Highschool XDX; True enough. Ise and Isabela always just seemed like a good coupling to me. If there was enough support for Yuuya x Isabela then I might switch her.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**A small promise**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

This year, I'm a second year at Kuoh academy. I have to attend this school this year alongside Yumi-chan with Koneko-chan a first year. But I'm not even in Yumi-chan's again class which sucks. I am in a class full of humans that aren't that remarkable except for a few and that's because they are weirdo's. Two consist of twin perverts, and three other perverts. The first two perverts consist of Hyoudou Issei and Hyoudou Isane-san. I can tolerate the girls perversions, but I can't tolerate the boys perversions. Especially when it is to someone I care about. Like Yumi-chan.

Its a wonder he's still alive with all the crap he does. I refuse to add a suffix to his name or anyone's I don't at least tolerate until they improve in my eyes. Maybe its a weird way of saying it but that's what I feel. Why, have I been placed in a class with these people?

And for the other three perverts. Well, two are called Motohama and Matsuda. Those two are just as mad as the boy. I don't know their last names and I don't really care. They are disgusting people and I can't stand them. Then finally is the other third pervert. Kiryuu Aika. I only know her last name is because Isane-san has told me it before. She's friends with the pervy girl Isane-san. And that's all I know about her. Well, she is also perverted. That's something I know about her.

But last year was like a torture game. How long is it before Yuuya cracks? I'm sure that Rias-san is trying to play that game with me. And I'm not sure if I want to know the answer. These people annoy me greatly.

"Yuu-chan nya~"

"Morning nya~"

I opened my eyes to see my twin cat girls straddling my hips. Yes, they are mine, pretty much anyway. They spend all their time here with me in my house. Yes, my house. I own a house along with Yumi-chan. Rias-san says she's going to move in here but I don't know how I would feel about that. I don't know whether it would be uneasy or enjoyable?

And as for Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. Well, Koneko-chan said that she likes living where she is so she's going to stay there. And Akeno-san, well she lives at a shrine right now but said that if something happens that's magical, she will move in with me. I don't know what this magical thing is, but I don't want to find out, maybe?

"Good morning Ni-san and Li-san."

I sat up in the bed and flicked their cat ears, which they meowed at happily.

"Hey Yuu-chan! I've made some breakfast for you nya~"

"O-Onee-chan! Don't even say things like that! I also made Yuu-chan breakfast nya!"

"Li! Don't you lie about such things!"

And the fight resumes. The eternal fight, for my attention apparently. That's what they said it was. Personally, I'm not that interested in the fights because, I don't see it as anything more than trivial.

"I'm not lying nya!"

I sighed to myself and patted both of their heads.

"I'm just glad that you made me a meal. Its very considerate of you both uguu. If you would leave and let me get dressed then I would be appreciative."

""Nyaaa~""

They jumped off my lap and the bed then went out of the room. Phew, I can at least get dressed alone. I was about to get out of my bed, but I then felt something wriggling around. A small something at that. I lifted up the covers...right. She stayed here last night. I guess I forgot. Yes, the thing that's wriggling is Millicas-chan. She's dressed in one of my shirts, which is just big enough to go past her hips. She usually wears one of my shirts and panties to bed.

"Nii-chan~ Good morning~"

She sometimes comes to the human world and sleeps in my bed. Apparently it is because she needs to be held by me or she might have bad dreams. I think that she just wants to be held by me. I hold her while in bed together. Of course I wouldn't go as far as to say that we are in a relationship or anything so ludicrous but besides Yumi-chan, she's the person I'm closest too if you don't count Grayfia-san and Serafall-sama. No, I'm also close to Gasper-san but she can't leave the Occult Research club building. Hmmm, I'm quite close to a few people and I didn't even realize it.

"Good morning Millicas-chan. Sleep well uguu?"

"Next to Nii-chan, I always sleep well. Nii-chan, do you have to get up straight away? Or could we cuddle for awhile? I love cuddling Nii-chan so tightly. Nii-chan, please let me cuddle up to you."

"Okay. Only for a few minutes uguu."

She nodded so I laid down again and she placed her head on my chest and snuggled in as I wrapped one of my arms around her. I don't really understand the concept of someone cuddling you. Its, supposed to be something people do for comfort, or to just be affectionate. I only do it when I want something from someone. Rias-san is a pretty easy target to get things from...I think I need to do that again today actually. I wish to skip today's club activities.

"Nii-chan, what are you thinking about?"

"Tricking Rias-san so I don't have to do that club thing today."

She looked up at me with innocent red eyes while yawning.

"W-Why do you want to skip?"

"I just can't be bothered going, that's all. I want to go anime shopping, and get her bank card off her again uguu."

"I...see. Nii-chan, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, not really saying anything about it. She lifted her head off my chest and moved up my body, and resting her head next to my own. She then placed a small kiss on my cheek, and hugged around my neck.

"Nii-chan, do you like being a Devil?"

"I don't care to be honest uguu. I used to hate being a Devil though."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't my choice. I don't like things being out of my control uguu. But now...well, as long as I can achieve my goal..."

"Don't you mean dream?"

I shook my head at her.

"No uguu. A dream is something that you wish for uguu. A goal is something that you aim for, and will make reality uguu."

"Then, I have a goal as well!"

Curious. She has a goal as well? Is it to become clan heiress someday or something? I know Rias-san is the next clan heiress but, Millicas-chan is straight after her.

"Whats that then uguu?"

She put a finger to my lips and winked at me.

"Hehe, I will keep that secret Nii-chan."

"Haha, I see uguu. A secret from me? I thought we didn't have secrets uguu."

"But this is one thing I will keep to myself. Because, Nii-chan will only laugh at my goal if I tell him."

I'll laugh at her goal huh...who does she think I am? I'm not that nasty as to laugh at someone's goals. No matter how strange or small they are. If its important to them, then I don't have a reason to say anything about it.

"No I wouldn't uguu. If its your goal, then I don't have a reason to laugh at it uguu. So, tell me your goal uguu."

Millicas-chan gains a giant blush, and looks into my eyes.

"Y-You wont laugh?"

"No, I wont laugh uguu. Is it to prank Rias-san uguu?"

"N-No. Although that sounds fun. No my goal is...my goal is to...one day...my goal is too...MY GOAL IS TO MARRY NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I blinked in surprise. Marry me huh. I never thought I would hear anyone say that they would want to marry someone like me. Then again, I thought I would be dead by now, when I was in that facility.

"Is that so uguu?"

She nodded shyly while poking her fingers together shyly.

"Y...You aren't going to laugh at my goal?"

She asked, surprised. I shook my head at Millicas-chan.

"No, of course I'm not uguu. I don't have a reason to laugh at such a goal uguu. At least it wasn't to buy lots of sweets or something uguu. Fine, I'll make your goal real."

"Huh? What do you mean Nii-chan?"

I petted her head with my right hand.

"I'm saying, once I have achieved my goal, I will marry you then uguu. If that's what you want then, I don't have a reason to turn down such a request, but I can't do it just yet. I need to achieve my own goal first uguu. Sorry Millicas-chan, but you'll have to wait."

"Muu, okay. But really Nii-chan? You'll marry someone...someone like me?"

"One day yes."

"B...But I don't have big breasts or a shapely body like Onee-sama. Even then..."

I chuckled to myself.

"It doesn't really matter to me uguu. As long as you are nice, and someone I like then it doesn't matter the size of your breasts or the size of your body uguu."

I then poked her forehead which made her pout a little.

"Until I have my revenge, we'll just be close uguu."

I placed a small kiss on her forehead, and then patted the back of her head. She blushed bright red, like the colour of her hair and tried to go for my lips with her own, but I put my finger there, to stop it.

"Nii-chan? Y-You said you was going to marry me, so don't we kiss now?"

"I said I was going to marry you one day, in the future uguu. But, that doesn't mean you can kiss me so suddenly uguu. Besides, I promised someone else my first kiss uguu."

"Who?"

"Well, that's a little secret between me myself and I uguu. Now, I'll have to get dressed uguu."

She pouted at me but I got out of my bed, and went towards the closet with my clothes in it. I got out my clothes and looked back at Millicas-chan who took off my shirt and discarded it to the side, to reveal her Loli sized breasts.

"Nii-chan, you can look at my boobs if you like?"

"I already am. And they are quite beautiful indeed. Just like the rest of you. Now get dressed uguu."

"Kay!"

So while I got dressed and she did, I noticed my door was open a crack. I sensed...Yumi-chan. Its rude to spy on people. I should really call her on it, to be bad hehe. But, it might embarrass her to do so.

* * *

...Sometime later, I was heading to school with Yumi-chan, hand in hand, as apparently we do that now. Yeah, I don't even know when that started. I think sometime last year, but I can't be sure.

I had a nice breakfast courtesy of Ni-san and Li-san. They are good cooks. I don't know exactly why they choose to make me meals, but they do and I'm grateful. They usually just stay at my house all day, and whenever Millicas-chan is there, they spend time with her. I've also heard that some of Raisers other girls wish to move into my home. Clearly, they like me better than they like him as, I treat them as people, not sex objects and expendable. That's what he does with his peerage, and he's most likely proud of that fact.

"Yuu-kun, you can't just get out of a club meeting like that."

"I can and will uguu."

"How do you plan to do that exactly?"

I smirked to myself. Asking me such a silly question. Does it deserve an answer?

"I'm going to go over to Rias-san and ask her politely uguu."

"B-But, there's more to it, right?"

"Of course there is uguu. You'll see in a soon unless she wants to talk about something uguu."

She nodded as if accepting that answer. She might as well see me at work. But then I noticed something, and so did Yumi-chan. Its a dark cloud, and not in the literal sense. A new power has just entered the vicinity.

"Yuu-kun, did you feel that?"

"Yes. It seems some Fallen Angels have come to town uguu."

"I think you're right. Should we tell Buchou?"

"She'll most likely know if we sensed it. No doubt, she'll call a meeting when we get to school uguu."

Yumi-chan let out a small sigh. Well, its not like we have to do anything about them. If they come near me and they have evil intentions then I will start ripping off wings one at a time.

"I'm sure you're right. But aren't you pissed that Fallen Angels are here?"

"Not really. I don't have anything against Fallen Angels uguu."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"You don't? But what about..."

"No. I just don't have a problem with Fallen Angels as a whole uguu. Some yes, most no. Like every other race, there are different types uguu. It just depends what type of Fallen Angels these are uguu. If they are bad and attack, then I'll kill them myself. If they don't have evil intentions then I will leave them. But if they have any connections to Excalibur then...I will exterminate every last one of them uguu!"

Yumi-chan nodded at what I said and then fell into silence. And that's how it was until we reached the school building. She didn't mutter a word but must be thinking about what I said. I don't know what she thinks about the Excalibur now. I know she still hates it, but beyond that, I don't know if she would be willing to do what I would do to break them.

As we were about to walk into the gates, Rias-san appeared having a serious look on her face. Of course, the Fallen Angels.

"I guess you both sensed it as well?"

"Yes Buchou."

"Yes uguu."

Hearing our replies, she points towards the old school building.

"Lets go and discuss this briefly then."

So we three took off towards the old school building. That's the place Gasper-san resides now. Right, I will have to visit her today. Good thing I can just teleport the sweets I have for her to my location whenever I want too.

But we didn't get that far as we all were mobbed by the girls of the school. Its like a cult or something. These girls are kind of strange.

"Yuuya-kyun~"

"Hey Yuuya-kyuuuuuun~"

"He's so adorable!"

Those are some of the girls words for me. I heard Rias-san growl as did Yumi-chan. Is it so bad that I get these girls attention? It makes a change to the facility. No one wanted to know me there, yet here lots of people want to know me. Its kind of refreshing.

"I have to go to do something important uguu. I'll talk at lunch time uguu."

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!]

I don't know what's cute about my reply. But we were able to slip by them as they talked amongst themselves about my apparent cuteness.

After slipping away from them, we came across the pervy twins a minute later along a path with the field on the left side and a crossroads to the right of us. They seem to be talking about...well, they are having a fight about the better gender from the looks of things.

"No Isane! Girls with big oppai are the best!"

"No Issei! Geez, boys with cute bodies are the best~!"

Does it really matter what's better? Its only a sexual orientation thing anyway. If one of them was gay, then their opinions would coincide most likely. But its painfully clear that neither of them are homosexual as they both spy on the opposite gender. He spies on females, and she spies on males. I've caught her spying on me before whenever I've had a shower after gym class, but I don't really comment on it as, I don't have anything to be embarrassed about when it concerns my body.

"Geez, I'm shocked how casual they can be while in public."

Rias-san said with a sigh and a face drop. Yeah, I'm right there with you.

"I know what you mean Buchou. But they are the pervy twins after all."

Yumi-chan said, using a tone that's similar to Rias-sans.

"Just more perverts uguu. This school seems to be packed with them uguu."

"True that Yuu-kun~!"

"And you're one of them Yumi-chan uguu."

Slip!

She face faulted at my words as Rias-san let out a little giggle.

"I don't know what you're laughing at as you have a habit of sleeping naked when we share a bed so you are a pervert also, and an exhibitionist uguu."

This time Rias-san face faulted as Yumi-chan giggled. Rias-sans stood tall and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"W-Well, what about you Yuuya!? Aren't you perverted!?"

"Yes, I wont deny it. I do have the occasion thought that pertains to having sex with women. In most cases, its one or both of you in these thoughts. Plus Grayfia-san and Serafall-sama often come into the thoughts as they are my type after all. And Millicas-chan and the Neko twins. Quite a few people actually. But everyone is perverted, even if only a little. If you weren't a little perverted then you wouldn't have a drive to reproduce uguu."

They both give me shocked faces. I don't know why. I'm a male, and its inevitable that I would think about such things, even if its only a lingering thought that appears sometimes.

"W-Wait, what's your type? You mentioned something about it when referring to Grayfia-sama and Serafall-sama."

"Older women uguu. That's one of them anyway. I also like Loli's. I'm pretty diverse in what I like, but I don't think about it much."

I replied to Yumi-chan while yawning. Too early in the day for sex talk.

"...I see...then I can also be his type..."

Rias-san muttered something but I didn't care enough to listen. We all took a last look at the twins before going towards the Occult Research club.

* * *

We walked into the old school building and up the stairs. We got to the door of the clubroom and entered without worry. Upon entering, I see Koneko-chan on the couch as usual and Akeno-san on standby, ready to serve tea.

"Ara, good morning Yumi-chan, and Yuu-kun~"

"Good morning Akeno-san."

"Morning uguu."

Rias-san stared at Akeno-san who stared back. Women, I'll never understand them. I went and sat down on a seat next to Yumi-chan. Akeno-san gave over and handed me some tea.

"Thank you Akeno-san uguu."

"Ara, such politeness. Its so cute when you thank me~"

"Akeno, if you're done flirting with my Pawn, I would like to start the meeting."

Rias-san sighed in a displeased tone. However Akeno-san just adopts a cheery face and sits down on the other side of me, which made Rias-san narrow her eyes considerably.

"Akeno what do you think you're playing at sat right there?"

"Ara Buchou. I'm merely sat down. Is that not aloud?"

"In a seat like that one no. Its an important seat that you shouldn't be occupying! This isn't a joke!"

Akeno-san stuck out her tongue in a playful manner at Rias-san who narrowed her eyes.

"Ara ara, Buchou is stingy as always ufufu~ Even if its just a seat, she becomes unhappy. But, can't I borrow Yuu-kun? Even if only for a little while? I think we could have some fun together ufufu~ Would you like that Yuu-kun?"

"If we ever happen to have equal sexual frustration then we could become one uguu."

Rias-san, and Yumi-chan narrowed their eyes considerably as Akeno-sans eyes turn that into desire and Koneko-chan just looks on with a complicated expression.

"Ara ara, I see that Yuu-kun has been thinking about me? What naughty thoughts have you got up in that head of yours~?"

"You presume that I thought about you in a sexual scenario from what I just said uguu?"

"I do ufufu. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do sometimes."

I'm not going to lie. She's a very attractive woman, even if half Fallen Angel. But we've all got pasts so it doesn't really matter to me.

Hearing my words, Akeno-sans face brightens up and she moves closer to my face and cups it.

"Then, you don't have to think about it~"

"So bad Akeno-san uguu."

Rias-san stood up, seemingly had enough of the banter that we are doing, and walked over to us with an expression that doesn't want to be messed with.

"No Akeno! You may not borrow my Yuuya! And you are certainly not going to have sex with him! He is mine, and I'm not giving him to someone like you!"

"Ara, someone like me? Are you saying I'm bad?"

"Yes! You are the worst kind of person to be with Yuuya! With you, he'll turn into a sexual beast in no time flat!"

"Don't you think men are the best when they are beasts Buchou?"

Akeno-san sent a daring smirk at Rias-san who frowned in frustration.

"That's enough Akeno! Once again, you've stopped me from my meeting. Yuuya! Come over here, immediately!"

When I just sat there, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and dragged me to the other couch across from us. She sat me down with her situated next to me. She then brought my head towards her breasts which I just accepted. They are big, so they can be my pillow for now.

""...Bitch...""

Akeno-san and Yumi-chan mumbled out something to Rias-san who glared.

"What did you both just call me!?"

""Nothing Buchou.""

They replied at the same time. Rias-san sighed in annoyance then smiled a little.

"Alright. I've called this last minute meeting because I am sure that everyone here has sensed the Fallen Angels that have recently come into town. And when I say recently, I mean this morning."

We all look at one another. Stupid Fallen Angels.

"Ara, so naughty Angels that have Fallen from grace have come to this quiet little town? Ufufu, I wonder what purpose they have here?"

Good question. Most likely causing trouble, but I...

"Akeno, everyone. We are not, repeat not going to engage the Fallen Angels. For one, it will cause another war if they are connected to the leaders. If not, then...well, I don't know what they are playing at. For now, lets just keep out of their way while keeping an eye on their activities should you come across them."

[Yes Buchou!]

They all replied, I just nodded my head from her breast.

"Good. Now, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko. You can all leave for classes. Yuuya, want to hug me for a few minutes?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Usually I say no, but I don't want to go to the meeting tonight so, I will comply with her.

Akeno-san, Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan all stand up, and leave the room, while looking annoyed. Well, Akeno-san and Yumi-chan did anyway. Koneko-chan just looks the same as usual.

I turned to Rias-san. I might as well begin.

* * *

**End chapter! It seems Akeno x Yuuya is popular huh. Well, since its so popular, I will switch Akeno to Yuuya. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Isabela, Reya, Aika, Raynare.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, it seems to be the case with most regarding that pairing. Yuuya x Kalawarner huh. Yeah, I will consider it. And cool idea for a weapon.**

**Anime PJ; Yay for Akeno and Ophis hehe! Erm, yeah Issei is going to be a little of a prick towards Yuuya, but Yuuya pretty much wont care as he doesn't really like Issei anyway.**

**WakeArchus; Thank you! And yup, those two are with Yuuya alright.**

**Guest 1; It isn't a problem.**

**Dragon rider; It is if you don't really think about such things like Yuuya.**

**El beta; It seems a lot of people do.**

**Guest 2; Yes, I haven't seen Siris in a pairing before.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds good for Issei.**

**Hollow Heart; Well, not all of them have feelings for him. A fair few of them do though.**

**Super Kyuubi; Yeah, Xuelan and Yuuya will make a cute coupling.**

**Guest 4; Lots of people seem to want those pairings huh. I didn't have any idea.**

**Spawn 5; Isabela x Yuuya fan huh.**

**Bankai x20; Such popular pairings.**

**Well, thank you for everyone who reviewed about Raisers peerage. But now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Perverts bite the dust**

"Good bye Nii-chan!"

"Bye Yuu-chan nya!"

"Bye bye!"

Millicas-chan, and the twin Pawn cat girls saw me off to school. They are going to be waiting in the house today as usual. I'm shocked that Millicas-chan can stay at my home all the time. Doesn't she have Underworld stuff to do? Well, whatever.

"Goodbye uguu."

"Nii-chan, kiss!"

I petted her head and bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead. She blushed up at me, as the cat girls place their lips on my cheek, at either side. I flicked their ears and then turned around towards the door.

"See you later uguu."

With that, I left the house and started making my way to the school called Kuoh academy but this time instead of walking with someone, I'm alone. Rias-san and Akeno-san have some business to take care of this morning. Yumi-chan has to do something with Rias-san. No, not with Rias-san. For Rias-san. She seems to have become interested in someone. And I believe that it is that pervert, Hyoudou Issei. Yumi-chan has been sent to have a little look at him along with Koneko-chan.

Hyoudou Issei, really annoys me. I mean, is there anyone that's so interested in breasts? Big breasts. Spying on people getting dressed and such. And saying that big breasts are justice. Its kind of nasty to girls with smaller breasts.

It makes them feel insecure. Well, that's what I believe anyway. But to become interested in him...must be due to his Sacred Gear. I don't know what it is, but I know enough to know that he possess' one. I don't really care if he does or not. As he is right now, he's just an annoyance.

He like calls me a bastard every time I see him. Its not my fault that he doesn't like me. I don't really make my feelings known about him. My feelings for him, are ones of a negative feeling, the same for his perverted friends. His sister on the other hand, well I can tolerate her perversions as she is actually smarter than he is, and she doesn't call me names. So, she's better than him in my books.

But, I wont think about those people anymore. It makes me annoyed thinking about Hyoudou Issei. I just hope that I don't have to ever deal with him personally. If I ever had to, then I would most likely release my feelings about him upon him and cause trouble.

"Aah, Shirayuki-kun. What a surprise."

I heard a voice behind me after about five minutes of walking, and I already know who it is. The girl is someone I know quite well indeed. The girl, is Sona Sitri-senpai. And for some reason, she goes by Souna Shitori-senpai here. I don't see the point if I'm honest.

I turned around to see her walking up to me looking elegant. She usually is looking elegant. I respect her, for her intelligence. She's most likely one of the smartest people I've ever known.

"Good morning Sona-senpai, or should I say Souna-senpai uguu?"

She came up to me and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I don't mind what you call me. I will just be fine with whatever you call me."

"I see, then I'll call you Sona-senpai uguu. So, what do I owe the honour too uguu?"

"No reason. I just happened to see you walking alone, so I came over and wanted to see if you happened to want some company."

This time it was me who shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't mind uguu."

"Splendid. Then let us go to school."

I nodded and we walked towards the school together. A time ago, I didn't really care for her, now...well, I guess what we have is what it is called friendship. Yeah, we have a friendship. We get along, we play chess, and I've beaten her at chess. Although that we a fluke I believe. She's won all the other times that we've played.

"So, Shirayuki-kun. I heard that Rias has found someone that she might like to have on her peerage in the near future."

"Please don't talk about Hyoudou Issei uguu."

"Why? Don't you like him?"

"Not really uguu. I hate his whole attitude towards women. Don't you uguu?"

She nods with a sigh.

"There's liking women, then there's what he does. Its not very healthy. Well, I can see why you might dislike such a person being on Rias' peerage. You wouldn't want him to leer at Rias, right?"

"If he did then I would smash his face open uguu."

She had a shocked expression at my bluntness. I'm not going to lie. I would pretty much do it to anyone who would do such things to people I care about. If the person being leered at was fine with it, then I would be fine with it also. But when its something that the girl doesn't want, then that's what really annoys me.

"You don't hold back as always. As expected of Shirayuki-kun."

"I don't hold back. There's no point uguu. If there was something I disliked about you, then I would voice it. But I don't have anything about you that I dislike uguu."

"W-Well, thank you very much. You also don't have anything to be criticised over for."

"My thank you uguu."

Sona-senpai smiled to herself. But then she sighed to herself.

"Have you heard the 'noise' as it where in the Underworld concerning Rias and Raiser Phenex?"

"Millicas-chan informed me about it uguu."

She nodded as if accepting that answer. Then, she raised a hand and pushed up her glasses as she directed a gaze towards me.

"So, are you going to do anything about it?"

"For now, nothing. I can't do anything about it right now uguu. She, has to stand on her feet sometimes. You got out of your own engagement uguu. By the way, that was a nice way to do it uguu."

"True that."

We high five one another, then composed ourselves. Sometimes we get a little carried away in the spur of the moment and do things like that.

"But in all seriousness, Rias wont be able to get out of it on her own. She, wouldn't be able to do it the way that I did it. Shirayuki-kun, I wish to also do something about it, but due to my status, I can't do anything about it. Because I'm a high class Devil. Because its the Devils customs. I can't overcome these obstacles. But you can. I want to leave Rias to you."

She bowed her head. She wants to leave Rias-san to me huh. Hmmmm...

"Leaving Rias-san to me huh. Well, if it means that I can beat down Raiser, then I will help her out of the engagement when it should arise uguu."

"You seem to be confident that you could take Raiser in a fight."

She stated to me. I am confident that I can beat that little weakling.

"I am uguu. Raiser is a little weakling who relies on his regeneration. Beyond that, he is nothing to me. Although his peerage are my little entertainment uguu~ Speaking of, I have a new song for them to perform..."

I trailed off happily. I love it when they perform for me. They are good little performers~ Such good little performers for Yuuya~

"Yes, I have heard of this little hobby. I still can't believe these girls are willing to do such things for you. Tell me, why do they do it for you anyway? Is there some kind of secret?"

"Not really uguu. Some find me cute, some went along with it for funs sake and the rest are kind of scared of me. But I couldn't tell you which ones are frightened of me, and which are the ones that find me cute and the ones that just want to have fun. Although I know that Ni-san and Li-san find me cute and have moved in with me, only going to Raiser when he really needs them uguu."

"I...see. You've got it pretty much cracked huh."

I nodded. It is pretty much cracked. I have my performers.

"Pretty much uguu."

"Also, allow me to ask you something regarding Millicas."

Millicas-chan? What about her I wonder?

"Yes uguu?"

"About her, I've been hearing that you promised to be her fiancee now and marry her later on?"

"No. That's not quite right uguu. I said that once I have fulfilled my goal, then I would marry her. I never said anything about being engaged to her right now. Either you heard wrong or she's got the wrong idea. All we are right now is close friends uguu."

"Close friends huh. I think its a little more than that."

If that's what she wants to think then I'm not going to stop her. But she's right, sort of. We are more than friends, less than lovers. We are, in between that.

"If you say so uguu."

"Ooh I do. Its actually a little cute that you and her are so close."

"Cute uguu? Millicas-chan is cute uguu."

Sona-senpai's opinions agree with my own and she nodded her head.

"Hehe, that she is. Anyway, school starts soon so we should go at a little quicker pace."

"Sure uguu."

So we continued on happily. I am, I don't know. Happy? Am I happy in this current life? Um...I'm not sure about happy but I am satisfied enough in my current lifestyle. Although I can't fully enjoy it until...it all ends.

* * *

...At the end of the day, I just was walking around town, doing my usual thing. Personally, I would rather be looking for Excalibur. No, I know where they are stationed. The Vatican. I can't remember how many are there but I know that some are there. Either way, I wish to storm the Vatican, but that's a fools errand.

Even I realize that if I storm there, I most likely wont live to see my goal become realized. I might be strong, but I'm not almighty. If they used their best exorcists, then I would be killed before even getting an inch near the Excalibur. But I would be willing to die if I could break them...but again, thinking about it...is it...worth my death? Damn, I'm morbid.

[Iyaaaa!]

Hmmm? Someone screamed? It sounded familiar. And it came from the left of me. From the park? I turned my head in that direction...ooh, a Fallen Angel is in that direction. And what's this? Two fading energy signatures? I wonder what that's about?

I might as well investigate. Even if only to have a little fun in torturing. I walked in the direction of the park at a brisk pace. I wish to have a little fun in hurting someone since I've not had much of a fight lately.

Once I got to the scene. I saw two people. Fantastic, its the pervy twins. I'm sure Rias-san will be happy if she reincarnates him, and possibly her into Devils. Its kind of a bitchy move to do but I'm not the King so, what can I do?

I also saw a Fallen Angel. Nothing remarkable about her. Just some average woman who thinks she's stronger than she is, by the looks of things. She has long brown hair with matching eyes and a what appears to be a business suit on.

"Poor bastards huh Devil boy."

"Yes, quite unfortunate indeed uguu. So, what is a Fallen Angel such as yourself doing in town? Have you come to cause some trouble or something uguu?"

"Well, that's my little secret. But, what are you doing here little one? These are just humans, yet a Devil has come?"

"Just passing by uguu. But, you know I can't let you leave, right uguu?"

She raises a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course you'll leave me alone. I might be working off the orders of Azazel-sama."

"You dumb bitch. You have just sealed your own fate uguu. You said, might be not I am, dummy."

I shot off from my place of standing and appeared in front of her. She opened her eyes wide as I put out my hand just a little, releasing a ball of holy power. Shocked, she tried to fly up high, however I just changed the direction of the holy ball, and made it hit her in the centre of her body.

"Gak!"

She spat up blood, and was forced to land on the ground, with burn marks on her torso. Ah, I thought I was holding back power. I guess not. I made some hand gestures, and activated my demonic power.

"You might as well freeze for me uguu."

"Like hell you asshole!"

Such naughty language. I only told her what was going to happen to her. I thought that I was doing her a favour. I guess that I wasn't doing her a favour. She seems to be more agitated than I thought she would be. Such a simple girl.

She summoned a spear of light in her hands and aimed it at me. With a sneer, she threw it at me, coming at me with an incredible slow speed, I simply bent my body and dodged it completely.

"...! You dodged it!?"

"No shit Sherlock uguu."

I put out my hands and made a magic circle appear below her.

FREEZE!

The ground beneath her froze. Damn, this was so pathetic. Didn't she even want to live? Good thing I only froze her feet. I can have a little fun, plucking her wings off. Too bad that there's only two of them.

"With such ice, I will break free and kill you!"

She summoned a light sword and made a deep gash in the ice, but the ice just reformed no matter what. She narrowed her eyes in frustration and attempted the attack again.

"Someone with your level of power wont be able to break free uguu."

"Then if I can't break free, I'll use it on you and break free that way!"

"Good luck with that uguu."

She made light appear in her hands, which are pointed at me. Like arrows, she shot them off at me. But using my superior dexterity, I was able to negate her attack by simply dodging them.

I ran towards the Fallen Angel woman while dodging her light arrows with ease. When I got close to her, she summoned a light sword and made a swing at me, but I jumped high, and delivered a bone crushing kick to her face.

I heard a breaking sound, and lots of blood is pouring out of her nose. Hmm, I broke her nose huh. Oh well. I landed on the ground directly in front of her, to see her holding her nose in anguish.

"Y-You bastard! You broke my nose!"

"Hmmm, well if you think that's bad then wait until I kill you uguu."

She growled and tried to hit me with her sword again. I shot demonic power at her hand, making her drop the light sword. The demonic power burned her hand so I moved my body forward, and grabbed both of her hands.

"These things seem to be causing me a little nuisance. Well, lets get that right uguu."

SNAP! SNAP!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I snapped her wrists. Hehe, Akeno-san rubbing off on me. Sadism. Ooh well, its kind of fun to do things like this. She leaked tears from her eyes as I moved behind her.

"You know big girls..."

I reached for her wing, and ripped it off without mercy as she cried out while blood gushed out of her wound.

"...Don't cry. So, be a big girl and don't cry now uguu."

She screamed at me and tried to use her other wing to flap away so I reached for that one and ripped it off. It isn't like she can escape me anyway.

"Please let me go! I beg you!"

"Hmph, letting you go uguu? I would, but you killed innocent humans, even if it was two perverts uguu. Everyone has a chance to live, if they are innocent. But, its people like you that take that away from people! You are just like those back at the facility so no, I'm not going to let you go uguu!"

I then smirked to myself.

"But, I'm not completely unreasonable. I'll give you...a five second head start uguu."

"F-Five seconds?"

I nodded and clicked my fingers, breaking the ice away. She looked at me with pain and confusion.

"Go uguu. You have five seconds, then I'm going to come after you. So five."

She opened her eyes wide, and then started running as fast as she could.

"Four uguu."

She went past the fountain.

"Three uguu."

She was able to make it to a big field and ran down a hill.

"Two uguu."

She ran as fast as she could across a grassy field filled with flowers.

"And one uguu. Okay! Here I come uguu!"

DASH!

I ran at her with speeds that can be compared to an average Knight and beyond. If I was able to promote, I would be even faster but right now, I am fast enough to catch this person.

"Coming for you uguu!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed as I neared her position. I shot off some demonic power at her legs, which hit and made her fall to the ground. She fell flat on her face so I got in front of her and smiled.

"You son of a bitch!"

I put my hands out, and gathered demonic power.

"I'm not a son to anyone uguu. I don't have anyone that I could consider a Okaa-sama uguu. Now don't worry, let destiny work its magic and take you to another place uguu. Oh wait, Fallen Angels don't go anywhere when they die huh uguu. Ooh well, goodbye uguu~"

I released a large block of demonic power at her.

DOOOOOOON!

My demonic power covered the girl, and she was erased from this world. Poor bitch really didn't know who she was messing with. Ooh well, best go and say goodbye to the perverts...no. Rias-san is there. Better go and see what she's doing.

I rushed back towards the perverts, to see that Rias-san has just finished placing a Rook piece inside of Isane-san and doing the ritual. So, she used a Rook piece on Isane-san huh.

"Yuuya? What are you doing here?"

"I just killed a Fallen Angel that killed these two uguu. But, you made them Devils uguu?"

"Yes, I made her my remaining Rook, and he took my remaining Pawn pieces."

Geez, how long was I gone? She did that rather quickly.

"Are you going to tell them straight away uguu?"

"No, I think that..."

"You should tell them straight away uguu. Or they might just wind up back in this situation again."

She sighed but I gave a defiant stare. What she is doing is basically stupid. They need to be informed about this straight away. Even if I don't like Hyoudou Issei, he still deserves to know what he has become, and the same for Isane-san. She deserves it also.

"Hmmmmm, I suppose you are right. I'll take her, you take him."

I shook my head.

"No uguu. I will take her and you take him uguu. I'm tired so I might just stay in her bed uguu. Might make for interesting conversation tomorrow morning uguu."

She face palms and looks at Isane-san. Then she looks at me with a mad expression.

"Really!? She's a pervert! She'll take advantage of your body!"

"No more than you usually do uguu."

She face faults as I go near the ground with my upper body, and stroke Isane-sans face.

"Hmmmm, it seems like life's been a little bad to you huh uguu. Well at least I can stand you more than your perverted brother uguu."

"Yuuya, whatever you do, don't let her touch you. She's a bad girl, and will take advantage of your small body. You wouldn't want her to touch your body, right?"

I looked up at Rias-san to see her pointing at me like someone who is scolding a child would.

"Please don't lecture me like a child uguu. Now if you'll excuse me."

I picked up Isane-san and carried her bridal style. I guess this is welcome to your new life, Isane-san.

* * *

**End chapter! I didn't realize so many wanted Isabela with Yuuya. And Xuelan as well. Well, since its so popular, I will make those two apart of Yuuya's harem! And I'll think about Siris. And now the pervert twins are apart of Rias' peerage!**

**I was thinking of giving Isane a Sacred Gear, nothing Longinus class, but I couldn't decide what kind of Sacred Gear, so if anyone has any ideas then I would be appreciative. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Banpaia Hime; Not a problem! But sorry about Mittelt, she's with Ise in this.**

**Anime PJ; Its more like she is possessive than protective hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, he's not going to have it forever.**

**Robynhood13; Sounds interesting. If you want to talk about it in more depth, then PM me.**

**Castor115; I don't know about the blood as weapon, but I like the idea of a elemental Sacred Gear. Thank you for the suggestions!**

**Guest; That sounds like a good idea. Yeah, I might do a story like that in the future.**

**Dragon rider; Well, Yumi gets Blade Blacksmith later on so, there really wouldn't be much of a point for Isane to have that, but that's for the suggestion. And is Yuuya going to respect Ise? Not for awhile, and that's not going to be soon.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Waking up with Devil**

**Isane P.O.V**

When I woke up, it was morning. Eh? What happened? Wasn't I...wasn't I attacked or something? For just being out with Issei, I got attacked by some chick with black wings...nah. That's just my imagination.

Yeah, it must be my dream. But it felt so real. Why did it feel so real? I don't understand what's happening now. Was that all just a dream? Yet, why was it so realistic? I felt the spear penetrate my abdomen.

I'm on my bed. Yes, I can feel that this is my bed. So soft and comfortable.. I am in my bed, but I was in my bra and panties. That's not out of the ordinary. But I still feel like something happened yesterday.

But I don't remember coming home. I don't remember what happened after school. It was just a usual day, me fighting with Issei about our respective love of girls and boys. Then I saw him...Shirayuki-kun. The boy who is so adorable! Even if he is a boy of few words, he's too cute!

Yeah, cliche I know. Going after someone who is the most popular in the school. He's the most popular boy for his looks and his attitude. I've spoken with him before, and he seemed nice enough, even if only blunt. Then there's all the trips to the showers after gym classes...ufufu...no Isane! Don't think about that now! E-Even if he is cute!

Aha screw it. He's not going to notice me anyway. The most he knows about me is that I'm a pervert that follows him around. I wonder if he knows that? What am I talking about, of course he does. He's pointed it out to me before, and waved in my direction before with a somewhat of a small smile.

"...Uguu..."

...! I heard a sweet sound coming from next to me. I bravely opened my eyes and carefully looked beside me.

"...Suu~ Suu~"

There is a magenta haired boy with ribbons woven through in a what appears to be a professional manner, beside me. And he's naked...no he has boxers on. His almost like snow white skin is too bright for my eyes. No matter how you look at him, he's the schools most popular guy. The Prince himself. His magenta hair spreads out over the pillow so cutely.

He is, Shirayuki Yuuya-kun, the Prince of the school.

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, me. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Daaaah!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Shirayuki-kun!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Did I have sex with with!? N-Not that I mind...

Eh? Do people lose their virginity like this!? W-Well, that's also fine!

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Ise! Isane! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, are they still in their rooms?"

"Otou-san, their shoes are in the entrance so they came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between my parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps. Okaa-san can't see this! Please go to Issei's room first! Ignore me for a minute so I can...hide him or something!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Shit! She's coming for me first! No! Please go away!

"Uguu...is it morning?"

...!? H-He's wiping his eyes from beside me! He woke up! He woke up!

OPEN!

The door bursts open. At the same time Shirayuki-kun also lifts his upper body up.

My eyes and Okaa-sans eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning uguu~"

He greets my Okaa-san while smiling slightly. I thought that was a little cute. But my Okaa-sans eyes move from me, too Shirayuki-kun. Then, her face froze. She moved her eyes towards me but I avoided eye contact.

"A-A-A BOY IN ISANE'S BED!?"

"Isn't it good to share a bed with your lover uguu?"

L-Lover!? Shirayuki-kun says something so beautiful! Lover! I've died and now we are in...eh? Lover? T-That means that we actually...

"L-Lover?"

Okaa-san was practically speechless, and couldn't form many words. Shirayuki-kun lifted his body hugged around my arm and rested his head on my shoulder!

"That's right uguu. This girl, is my fiancee, and we are engaged to be married within the next few weeks. Then we are going to be having lots of baby Yuuya's and Isane's. Speaking of..."

He reached over to my stomach and patted it lightly.

"How is Yuuya junior uguu?"

Y-Yuuya junior!? Okaa-san raised her hands to her mouth and looked on in complete shock...and happiness? Why is she happen all of a sudden!?

She then left the room while closing the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Isane doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Isane did! With a foreigner~! And sh...she's pregnant! She's with child! We are grandparents~!"

"...!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Isane did! And child! Child! CHILD! GRANDPARENTS! CHILDREN!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in!?

"Uguu, I thought it might go a little more worse than that~"

I looked at him, and saw that he has raised out of the bed. A nearly naked Shirayuki-kun got out of the bed and picked up his uniform on the floor. Ummmm...I can see lots of things, you know?

I can see his small hips. His white legs. His thighs. His cute little butt. And e-even the most important part of his body. The thing that I want to...I-I can't think that! I swear if I had Kiryuu's ability to measure his penis then I would be doing that right now! Although, looking is enough for me!

"Shirayuki-kun..."

"What uguu?"

"P-Penis...I can see it through your underwear..."

"That's the usual thing you'd say uguu. Isane-san, if you want to look then look. I don't have anything to be embarrassed about uguu."

He gave me the all clear! I put my hands together and looked without hesitation! Even if this is a weird situation, I'm going to take it! I'm deeply moved by his Japanese! An electric shock went through my body! Yay! I've never been so close before!

While this is going on, I heard that Okaa-san has gone upstairs, and has found someone in Issei's room. Great, we both got lucky! Hehe, I don't know if I have but yet, I wish I did, but I also wish that I remember it.

At least I didn't hear anything about sex or something from Issei's room. So, he wasn't in a situation like myself? W-Well, my situation was...

"Shirayuki-kun..."

He looked in my direction.

"Yes?"

"About the pregnancy thing..."

I had to ask. I'm sure that he is joking but on the off chance...

"I'm told I have a weird sense of humour uguu. It was a joke uguu."

O-Oh, I have mixed feelings about that. I don't know whether I feel good or bad about that. Ugh! I should feel good about that yet I don't! It means that he hasn't done anything with me...yet...

OPEN!

Suddenly, the door is burst open and, the one who is standing their is Issei. Ooh fuck off Issei. He has a mad expression on his face, and is glaring at Shirayuki-kun who is just putting on his shirt without a care.

"Y-You! Why are you in her bed you bastard!?"

"Issei! Don't yell at him like that you idiot! And he's not even in my bed! He's stood up baka!"

"Isane! Shut up! You can't just suddenly jump into bed with him like that!"

I sighed. I didn't jump into bed with him. He jumped into bed with me and I'm happier than happy!

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I will! Now shut up and explain Shirayuki!"

He looked at Issei, with no emotion as he put on his pants...! N-No! Don't put them on! Take them back off!

"Uguu...seriously jumping to conclusions like that. I'm merely going to explain what she is, and you are uguu. Is, Rias-san not here?"

R-Rias-senpai? Why would...Rias-senpai appears at the door, looking like she is tired. She sighs and walks into the room, and points at Issei.

"Don't call Yuuya a bastard. I've told you just before that you should stop that. And I've already said that Yuuya wouldn't do such things without asking first, even then sex really isn't on that boys mind. Plus, I've already told you that you're a Devil like he is so don't even start having a stupid argument based on your limited knowledge of the situation."

Devil? Issei's a Devil now? Not surprising really. He's more pervy than I am...is what I want to believe. I don't know if I am as perverted than him...but I'm definitely not as perverted.

Issei hung his head low at what Rias-senpai said. Maybe due to getting told off, he looked at Shirayuki-kun with apologetic eyes, but didn't apologize.

"Oh, Isane-san. You are a Devil also uguu."

M-Me? I'm a Devil also!? What the hell does that mean!? But why was he in my bed...

"Oh, by the way, I'm still a virgin uguu~"

Ooh damn it! I-I mean...no, I mean ooh damn it!

"Oh, Hyoudou Isane. I am Rias Gremory, a Devil, and your new Master. Nice to meet you, may I call you Isane instead?"

I gave a simple nod in her direction. I can't think right now. Its too strange for me. A Devil. Me a Devil and she's a Devil.

"I am also a Devil uguu."

He's a Devil, I'm a Devil, Rias-senpai is a Devil, and Issei is a Devil. Everyone is a Devil! Here a Devil, there a Devil, everywhere a Devil! Devilsssssssssssssssss!

...We all went downstairs, after getting dressed where breakfast has been prepared. Senpai and Shirayuki-kun are sat next to one another, eating quite nobly. Issei is sat across from those two, looking at Shirayuki-kun with a glare. Myself, I'm sat next to Shirayuki-kun and my parents, are sat next to Issei.

Rias-senpai takes a sip of soup, and directs a smile towards our parents.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

My parents look on at those two with a strange look in their eyes. However, since they don't really seem to notice anything. They are talking with one another about trivial things from the sound of it.

"Ise...Isane..."

Our Otou-san spoke up to us so we looked in their direction.

"W-Where did this lady and gentleman come from?"

After hearing that, Senpai put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologise for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as your children. It's a pleasure to meet you all. And this is Shirayuki Yuuya."

"Nice to meet you, future parents in law uguu."

I had to face palm at his introduction, yet I'm happy about it at the same time, even if it is a joke. Otou-san seems happy, but Okaa-san on the other hand...

"Is Shirayuki...kun fine?"

He nodded without saying anything.

"Tell me again, what relationship do you have with Isane?"

"We are classmates that fell in love and are now expecting our first child Yuuya junior uguu."

Okaa-san does a face fault as Otou-san flashes me a thumps up! D-Don't be so strange! And as for Issei, well he looks pissed off. I wonder if Shirayuki-kun is doing it to annoy Issei? Either way...I think its a little funny now that I'm in on it.

"Oh haha Yuuya! Funny."

Senpai laughed off his little joke but I could sense that she was a little pissed.

"T-That's a lie?"

Okaa-san sounded dumbfounded. Shirayuki-kun simply nodded with a small smile.

"It was uguu. My sense of humour isn't the best I've been told uguu. We are just good friends from the same class uguu."

"That's a lie also!"

Okaa-san rejects the answer immediately. Yeah, its obvious that she would as we were still in bed together!

"Be, be, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Yes, the bed uguu. Isane-san said that she has bad dreams so I offered to use my body to comfort her during the night, and she took that offer uguu."

"J-Just sleeping together!? You was practically naked!"

"How else would I sleep uguu?"

That's a good point but before she replied, her eyes looked a little weird. Almost, like there was nothing there. Like something has possessed her.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you are right!"

Shirayuki-kun then got close to me.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power uguu."

Power? Then I remembered what he said before, Devil. I then looked at Otou-san...he has the same eyes as Okaa-san. Did he use his power on Otou-san as well? Even then, Shirayuki-kun and Rias-senpai just continue eating as if this is normal.

* * *

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Today was quite a strange day indeed. All the drama this morning. I thought it was funny watching her parents freak out a little. Obviously not many thought it was funny. But that doesn't matter now. I've been contacted by an unknown source that has some info I want. I don't know what they want in return but if its for my goal then I will do whatever is necessary.

I was called out to the outskirts of this town, during lunch time. But I don't know how they got my contact details and I don't really care if they have information about my goal. So, I made my way out of the school and went towards the outskirts.

What I found out to be was a single girl. A girl that radiates lots of power. The girl has dark sliver hair that reaches just past her shoulders and appears to be around my age. She has a face that reminds me of a Bishoujo and icy penetrating eyes. She has a loosely fitting shirt that shows off her impressive bust. And pants that shows off her curves.

"Ah, so you came?"

I nodded and walked forward.

"My name is Shirayuki Yuuya. What is your name uguu?"

"Vali."

"First or last name uguu?"

I asked while looking over her form. She isn't in a battle position or anything, but I can't let my guard down. Even if it is dangerous to meet someone I don't know alone, I need to take that chance.

"First. Last name...I will leave it alone for now."

So she wont tell me her last name huh. Well, that's fine with me also. I crossed my arms and looked directly at her.

"So, you have information about it then uguu?"

"I do. First tell me something."

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head.

"What?"

"Your motives for...these swords. What's so obsessive about them? Why have such an obsession?"

What do people ask me that? If they know about my past then...I don't understand why people would...

"You don't know what they did to me. They...all did things to me...put me through things I...I was frightened...they made me do things that...I was so...everyday I...I didn't come here to talk about me uguu! Just tell me what you know, then I...I will give you anything...or do anything you wish me to do..."

Hearing that, this Vali-san adopted a face that says she is serious.

"Well, a lab rat huh."

"I...I'm not a lab rat uguu. Please t-tell me uguu..."

This Vali-san just smirked to herself. I went over to her and gripped her arm tightly. I didn't sense a willingness to fight me, so I made my plea.

"If you know anything, then please tell me uguu. I-I'll do anything to know about them...I just can't let them...continue on...please tell me uguu."

"Alright, I'll tell you one thing. Those swords you are so interested in, are moving."

Moving...they are moving...

"M-Moving? W-What do you mean uguu?"

"Being stolen. They are being stolen by someone. So far, one of the swords has gone missing."

One of them has gone missing huh...

"But...what do you want in return uguu? D-Do you want me to...kill someone for you? I...I'm not good at anything else uguu."

"Now now, that isn't true. You've got quite a number of talents. And, those special talents of yours, I could use on my forming team."

...On her team...? What does she mean by that? She's forming a team, and wants me on it? I, don't understand...

"Uguu?"

"Uguu, what does that even mean?"

I looked into her icy blue eyes with my own blue eyes.

"Its...something I say because...well, its the projects fault uguu. Vali-san...this team...if I join this team...then you'll tell me about...the holy swords Excalibur?"

"Precisely. All I know, will be yours."

Even though saying that, can I believe her words?

"But...why me? I-I can sense your power is above my own right now. I don't understand your reasoning's uguu."

"I have my reasons. More importantly, I know about how Serafall, the Leviathan Maou and the Maou Sirzechs' Queen has been training you personally. They both wouldn't do such a thing unless they saw something in you, and being this close to you, I see it as well. And I've heard of your various exploits over these few years. Its very interesting what you are willing to do for your goal. Shirayuki Yuuya, I'm very interested in your power."

She's interested in my power huh. My power...my power. Is it all that special...or is she referring too...

But to join her team is...I couldn't...but my goal is important to me. But Rias-san has been looking out for me for years now...but my goal is important. I can't leave Rias-san though...

"Vali-san...are you...what are you exactly uguu?"

She raised a hand, and patted my cheek softly.

"You could say, I'm a miracle child between a human and Devil...hah, miracle. I'm, the Hakuryuukou."

Hakuryuukou...she's that existence...

"I...I heard that the Hakuryuukou was on the Fallen Angels side."

"I am, for now."

As I thought. She is on the Fallen Angels side.

"Then...this team...I can't leave Rias-san uguu. Even though its very tempting, I don't think I could leave her. She's done too much for me. Even though my goal is something that I'm willing to do anything for...I used to say that. Now, if I put it into practice, then I am undeceive...is there anything else I can do for you uguu?"

"Hmmm, I like your loyalty. Its a shame really. I should've gotten to you before she did. There is something you could do for me, if you're interested?"

I perked up my ears and listened intently.

"Whats that uguu?"

I said, unwavering. I wont waver now. I am willing to do, anything.

"Hmmm...you really would do anything for this kind of information huh. Even if I asked you to strip for me and do some kind of lewd dance, you'd do it, wouldn't you?"

I nodded. Even though it might be strange for most, no one knows what they did for me so doing something like that is a small price to pay.

"O-Of course I would uguu. They need to pay uguu. They hurt me and made me wish that I was dead uguu. I need them to die for their wrong doings uguu."

"We sure aren't that different. Now..."

She grabbed me by my shoulders, pulled me closer to her, then her hands travelled down my back, and too my butt! Iyaa! She's groping my butt! Pervert!

"W-What are you doing uguu!?"

"Everytime I find something out about Excalibur, I expect to grope your cute ass for as long as I want."

Ooh my Maou. This girl has a butt fetish! And I thought she was totally awesome a minute ago! B-But, she's interested in...

"That's disturbing uguu. So, all I have to do is let you grope my butt for you to tell me about Excalibur?"

"I must admit, it must be strange for you to hear such things. However, its something I like. Truth be told, while I am attracted to your power...I also am attracted to your cute..."

Vali-sans face got really red and she didn't say anything else but she did grope my butt twice more before pushing me away. I tilted my head a little to the side in confusion.

"Now, its time to fight me."

"E-Eh uguu?"

"While you might have a cute butt, I need to test your strength also. Now, get into a fighting form so I can make sure you are the one."

I got serious and summoned some holy orbs around me, summoned a sword and pointed my weapon at her.

"Ah, so you use a sword to fight with?"

"Yes, but I can fight just fine without it. Unfortunately, the sword isn't magical so its just normal uguu."

"Haha! It isn't the weapon that makes the fighter, its how you use it! Now come at me!"

I smirked and swung my sword in front of me, cutting the air around me.

"You are a little strange but you are cute and powerful. I like girls like that uguu! Now here I come uguu!"

Vali-san got out what appears to be wings of light and beckoned me forward with a slight movement of her hand. Alright then Vali-san, here I come!

* * *

**End chapter! Vali has appeared with a strange offer! Well, there is a reason why she has appeared now and will tie in with future plot. And for the Yuuya x Siris lovers, I've decided to add her. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; That she is. And me too, I love it when that happens.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I do plan to have boss battles. Maybe oc antagonists.**

**Dragon rider; Asia and Irina are the answer to your question. And you're free to suggest if you like. Although I'm going to say that Issei wont be the one beating Raiser like in canon.**

**Garion Riva; Well, that's up to you.**

**Guest 1; Its true that I haven't done that yet but I'm not going to give anyone from Yuuya's harem from Raisers peerage to Ise as lots of people wanted those pairings.**

**Guest 2; Well, I'm glad to know about hehe!**

**Guest 3; Yay for Siris lol.**

**PpJ; I don't really plan to take anymore from Raisers peerage.**

**Ssj4Vegeta; I agree about the people wanting the pairings so I wouldn't change it.**

**Guest 4; Thank you very much!**

**Sano; I'm glad you're back! And thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**You're Devils!**

**Isane P.O.V**

After school that day, the boy that captures the hearts of the girls of this school with a small smile, Shirayuki-kun was the one to come and collect us since he is in the same class as us. By us I mean Issei and I. During the way to school today, he told us that he would be the one to collect us and talk about us being Devils. He said that Rias-senpai would want to talk about us about the whole us being Devils thing.

I still find that a little strange. Us, being something other than human. I always thought something like that when it came to Issei, being something other than human but I always took my pride in my humanity. But I don't want to appear to be bothered by this.

"Uguu...follow."

Ehehe, he is blunt like always. Issei narrows his eyes as I stand up. Geez, Issei. He probably doesn't even care if you like him or not. He most likely just does what Rias-senpai asks him to do.

"Why are you here again, Shirayuki?"

Issei stupidly asked. Seriously, Issei? Ugh, sometimes he's an idiot. Even though I have my moments of idiocy, I at least know what's happening right now. Shirayuki-kun just sighs at Issei who narrows his eyes even more.

"Uguu, just follow me. I don't have time for this uguu."

Issei grudgingly nods his head and stands up next to me.

"Fine."

Seeing that he has stood up, Shirayuki-kun motions us towards the door.

"I want you both to follow me now as per Rias-senpai's orders uguu."

Rias-senpai's orders. We both walked out of the classroom, following Shirayuki-kun quite closely. He doesn't seem to be really looking at us, or even acknowledging us. Actually, he doesn't seem to be acknowledging anything.

[NO!]

The girls all screamed when they saw us two together with Shirayuki-kun. While he doesn't seem to be bothered, I am!

"No! The twins can't infect Yuuya-kyun!"

"It can't be true! Yuuya-kyun and those two are friends now!?"

"Nooooo! Yuuya-kyun and Isane can't be together!"

"Neither can Yuuya-kyun and Hyoudou!"

I grit my teeth and continued on. How dare they speak so casually and disgustingly!? I-Its insulting towards us! Baka's! But I just follow him without caring about them. Haha, I'm a Devil and now that I'm on the same...whatever it is, as Shirayuki-kun then I can get closer to him~ The only downside is that Issei is here too. That means he'll interfere with me trying to get Shirayuki-kun for myself. Even if it is a pipedream.

We walked out of the school building and towards the back of the school. Why are we going to the back of the school? I, don't understand. Is there something there? Either way, I'm sure that he isn't taking us there for his own personal fun.

We walked for about two minutes in silence before finally stopping. We stopped outside the old school building. Okay, so are we supposed to go in here or something?

"The one that we call Buchou is in this place uguu."

Huh? Buchou? Could he be referring to Rias-senpai? W-Well, I heard that she does have something to do with a club, but I can't remember which club she is involved with. But does that mean that Shirayuki-kun is apart of a club? Am I apart of this club also now?

We entered the old school building that is two stories tall. There are some weird symbols on the walls, and there's a door with yellow tape to the left at the end of the corridor with the words "KEEP OUT" written on them. Is there something inside there?

"Up here uguu."

Shirayuki-kun turned right, and we together went towards a staircase. The staircase doesn't have anything particularly strange with it. Although, there are more weird symbols on the walls.

We went up the stairs as I hear Issei let out a frustrated sigh. Oh come on, Shirayuki-kun isn't doing anything right now. This little problem he has with Shirayuki-kun is kind of stupid if you ask me. Shirayuki-kun most likely doesn't even care about this problem Issei has for him.

We seemed to reach a destination. A classroom. On the side, has the sign "Occult Research club!" so, is that what this club is? Researching the supernatural? What a strange place.

"Rias-san, I've brought them uguu."

Shirayuki-kun waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like senpai is inside here.

Shirayuki-kun opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the centre of the room.

It looks like a magic circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

* * *

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Suddenly, something shot from the corner of the room, and straight into the arms of Shirayuki-kun! W-When I looked, I saw a girl with long red hair, in a colour that's similar to Rias-senpai and it flows all the way down her back, reaching just above her hips. She is wearing a variation of a private girls school uniform. Actually, it kind of looks like a cosplay outfit with the cream coloured jumper and a white shirt underneath and a gray skirt and normal school shoes on and knee high socks. But this girl looks a little younger than us. She has a cute face, and a small body. A Loli? We have a red haired Loli here with us.

"Millicas-chan uguu. Miss me?"

Millicas...chan? That's this girls name? When I looked on in amazement, he took out a hand and patted her head softly which made her face light up, and turn a crimson colour.

"Yup~! I missed Nii-chan all day and I couldn't wait to come and give Nii-chan a huge hug and then await my kiss for being such a good girl all day!"

"I see uguu. So you've been good uguu."

"I certainty have! N-Now Nii-chan, can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure. But first, what's with the outfit uguu?"

Hearing that, the girl did a little pose and winked at the boy she called Nii-chan.

"What do you think Nii-chan? I know you like this outfit on the girls that are in the anime. But what do you think about it in real life girls like me?"

He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead! A-Ah! I-I didn't know that he was in a relationship with this girl!? I-Is he into the whole Onii-sama/Imouto thing!? T-That's why she called him Nii-chan! Damn it! I-I could also call him Nii-chan! O-Or Onii-sama or something if he wants...

"You look really cute uguu. I, want you to stay in that outfit always uguu. Its too cute on you uguu."

"Hehe, I'm glad Nii-chan thinks so. And Nii-chan kissed my head again. I really wished it was my lips though."

She whined with a slight pouty face. When I looked to Issei, he was looking with wide eyes also. M-Must be because of the whole Onii-sama/Imouto thing that we are seeing. Or that Shirayuki-kun is actually saying more than two sentences.

"I will, soon enough uguu. Now, lets sit down uguu."

"Okay!"

They walked over to a couch, and sat down. The Loli girl hopped onto Shirayuki-kun's lap and then shifted her body so she is sat sideways. She then places her head onto his chest and snuggles in.

"Ara, it seems Millicas-sama is getting friendly with Yuu-kun."

I then heard a voice. A soft female voice. I turned my head and saw a girl with long blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has a set of gray eyes and is wearing our schools uniform. I know this girl, she is the Princess of the school. The answer to the male Prince, aka Shirayuki-kun. I've heard rumours that she is dating him, but I'm not sure. And she is quite popular in the school. Just as popular as Shirayuki-kun.

"Well, that's why I am sat here after all Kiba-san! I am Nii-chan's cutest Loli girl!"

"Hehe, I'm sure that's it."

The girl known as Kiba Yumi-san faces our way and bows her head.

"Its nice to meet you. Formal introductions will be done later, but my name is Kiba Yumi. And the girl over there is Toujou Koneko-chan."

He gestures to the side. He showed us a girl that is a first year here. I know that much. She is the schools mascot. She's also a Loli. She's quite popular among a certain group of guys, and some girls as well.

Koneko-chan, bows her head at us without speaking a word. Both Issei and I bow our heads at the small girl. Then I heard something move from the end of the room. So I turned to see...

"Here, Buchou. They have come."

Its a girl I know all too well. The girl that's called Himejima Akeno-senpai. She's the second most popular girl in school. She has a breast size that's even bigger than Rias-senpai's, that's what one of Issei's pervy friends said anyway. Her hair is black and is tied in a long ponytail that just misses the floor.

"Ah, thank you Akeno."

Then finally, the girl who was in our house this morning. She stood up from her chair, which happened to be behind a desk. The desk has a big red symbol on the front. And finally, the girl. She has long red hair, the same shade as the first girl that we met.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Himejima-senpai introduced herself to us.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hyoudou Isane."

While Issei gave a strange reaction, I gave a normal reply. Rias-senpai, looks around and nods to herself.

"Well it seems like everyone is here. Now twins, we, the Occult Research club welcome you."

"Eh, yes!"

"Y-Yeah."

We both answered.

"As Devils I mean."

...! A-As Devils. She certainly gets to the point. Rias-senpai then gestures us over to the couches. I went over and sat down next to Koneko-chan, and Issei sat next to me. Kiba-san went over and sat next to Shirayuki-kun on his left hand side and took his arm and held it tightly.

Himejima-senpai also went over to the couches but before she could sit down near Shirayuki-kun, Rias-senpai shot there at speeds I didn't even conceive of. Himejima-senpai narrowed her eyes as Rias-senpai stuck out her tongue.

"You'll have to be faster than that~"

"Ara, so Buchou is being clingy again today? Then, I will have to use other methods."

Other methods? When I thought it, Himejima-senpai went around the couches and grabbed a wooden chair, placed it behind Shirayuki-kun and then sat down, while wrapping her arms around his neck!

"Hey Akeno! D-Don't you think you're going a little far?"

"Ara ara. I'm going a little far? What about Millicas-chan?"

Rias-senpai's face turns red and looked at the girl known as Millicas-chan. She is sat happily on Shirayuki-kun's lap, playing with one of his hands. Touching it so delicately.

"W-Well, Millicas is someone who I trust around Yuuya. I don't trust someone beastly like you! You always go too far!"

Rias-senpai glared but Himejima-senpai giggles to herself. That enticed a growl from the red haired senpai. She then faced us with a pissed off expression.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

S-She really does get to the point huh. I didn't think she would say it so bluntly.

"Your expressions says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You both did see the girl with black wings last night, didn't you?"

She's right. We both did see something like that. I was shocked if I'm honest. So, did that person...yeah, she really killed us. Bitch.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel. Is this some kind of light novel or something? Fallen Angels, Devils and such. Even Angels. Ugh, I can't think about it too much.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself and maybe Isane. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

Does he think that this is a joke or something? I can tell from his tone that he does think something like that. Maybe its twin telepathy haha.

"Occult Research club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

So this is just her hobby? What a weird hobby to have. Doesn't she have normal hobbies like manga or something? W-Well, you could say that my hobby isn't exactly normal.

"Let me say it. This Fallen Angel had a mission. And its mission was to kill both of you."

With that, I became fully alert. She had a mission to kill us. Issei became a little angry at that.

"W-Why did she have to kill us!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

"Issei! Please stop yelling! Let her talk for...ugh!"

I snapped at him. He sighed and nodded at me.

"The reason why she approached you both is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you both. Then she confirmed it. That you were both human who possessed a Sacred Gears..."

Sacred Gear...I remember her saying something about that. So, do I have a Sacred Gear?

Kiba-san then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba-san.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, Isane. Raise your hand please."

Eh? I have too? I did what she asked by Issei stood there not really knowing what do to.

"Do it quickly!"

Rias-senpai urged him so he raised a hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

I'm actually going to go with Naruto. I think he is stronger, but that's my personal opinion.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

I did what she said. I imagined Naruto using a Truth Seeking Ball. Is that his strongest attack...? W-Well, whatever. I will still use it.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm like Issei did, I think. I felt something move next to me anyway.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Ooh shit, well here goes!

"Truth Seeking Ball!"

"Kamehameha!"

I did the pose and shouted it out. I can only presume that Issei has also done the same thing.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias-senpai tells me to.

SHINE!

Something shined on Issei's arm. I looked and saw that the light is forming something. I, don't know what it is, but it seems to be...erm, a...gauntlet? Its forming a gauntlet...a red one at that. But, nothing has happened to me...

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"Rias-senpai, do I have a Sacred Gear?"

She nods and points below me. When I looked, I didn't see anything. But then, I noticed something...

"Ise, you called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Oh, so she came because of that huh. I see...but still...how are we alive exactly? Those things from beneath me have disappeared.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. When I saw you both, I saw that you both had a Sacred Gear so I decided to save both of your lives."

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, Isane. You both were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devils."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me and Issei.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back. The same thing happened to Issei.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yumi."

Kiba-san smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls her name.

"My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun and Hyoudou Isane-san. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely. Then everyone turned to Shirayuki-kun and Millicas-chan. They...seem to be a little busy.

"Stay still uguu. I'm going to take a selfie uguu."

A-A selfie? H-He has his phone out directly in front of him and her. The girl is doing a peace sign while Shirayuki-kun has an arm around Millicas-chan. I heard a clicking noise, and then he brought his phone back to him.

"Nii-chan, put #YuuyaxMillicasforever, okay?"

"Sure uguu."

He pressed something on his phone, and then suddenly everyone's phone besides Issei's went off. Strange. What's happening? I went to pick up my phone from my pocket and looked...ooh, a notification from Twitter. And its from Shirayuki-kun. Yeah, no surprise. I follow Shirayuki-kun on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram...pretty much everything he's on.

When I looked at the Tweet from him...ooh, its that picture, and the #YuuyaxMillicasforever.

"Yuuya, Millicas. While I find it endearing that you have found something that you both love doing, daily I might add, we have new members to introduce. So could you please introduce yourselves to these two new members."

They both shot Rias-senpai a little look, which made her jump back. Then, Millicas-chan turned to me.

"Erm...nice to meet you. My name is Millicas Gremory. Unlike the rest of you, I am a pure blooded Devil. Please don't worry about the complicated things, but it means that I am in a similar position to Rias-Nee-sama."

In a similar position to her huh...

"I'm Shirayuki Yuuya uguu. Second year...I love social media uguu."

O-Okay, that was a weird introduction, but it could've been stranger. Then Rias-senpai also says in a pleased tone.

"And I'm their Master, besides Millicas, as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise, Isane."

This situation...is very strange. So, I'm really a Devil...I can't believe it.

* * *

**End chapter! I'm sure everyone's curious as to what Isane's Sacred Gear is, well I wont say anything just yet about that. Well, until the next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, so I got you curious? Well, that's good! And yeah, he does hehe.**

**HawkEye2001; Yeah, I don't know when I will but I will in the future, and thank you!**

**Sano; Thank you! And yes, it is new!**

**Dragon rider; You'll have to wait and see what her Sacred Gear is. While it sounds good, I don't think I will be doing it as Raiser wouldn't really be able to say anything to piss off Yuuya, even if he mentioned Excalibur, Yuuya would just shrug it off. Thanks for suggesting it though.**

**Guest; Thank you! And yup, Yuuya is into Twitter!**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Girls fight over me**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

I am currently in the bath in my house. Today was a strange day. Vali-sans offer still lingers within my mind. It was something that I can't forget. Something to do with Excalibur. Even though I turned down the initial offer, I did take the other offer, that involves my butt. I seriously think something is wrong with that scenario. But if it helps me then I don't mind. I honestly don't mind doing such things.

I raised the cloth to my chest, and rubbed delicately in a circular motion. I love baths. It gives me a way to wind down after a day of...well, anything really. Everything in my life is a little stressful.

"Nii-chan, I can wash your chest if you like?"

The girl with long red hair offered me. Yeah, Millicas-chan and I take baths together. It isn't like we haven't seen one another naked so we are comfortable with doing such things. And Yumi-chan, well she has baths with me also.

"If you want uguu."

"Okay! One Millicas chest washing coming up!"

She took the cloth away from me and got onto my lap facing me, narrowly missing my cock by mere inches. Our genitals are literally inches from one another, yet she doesn't seem to care. I don't really care either, as long as I don't accidentally slip inside of her. I'm not sure who I'm going to give my virginity too. Yumi-chan is a great candidate since our history. Millicas-chan is also a good candidate since we get along so well. Rias-san might be a candidate and Akeno-san is a good candidate also. Then again, so are Ni-san and Li-san. A threesome might not be a bad idea.

She then put the cloth to my chest and rubbed it with delicacy. Her face has turned into a massive tomato looking colour.

"Nii-chan, d-does it feel good?"

"It does feel good uguu."

When hearing that, she gains a happy face. I kissed her cheek, which made her face heat up even more, which I didn't know was possible. She moved her small hand to my nipple, and rubbed so gently.

"Is there a reason you are focusing on my nipple Millicas-chan?"

"N-Nope! I-I...no reason!"

She quickly moved her hand away from that place and resumed washing all over my chest. She's such a silly girl.

"So, Nii-chan. What did you think about Rias-Nee-sans new servants?"

Think of those two huh. Ones annoying and the other is a pervert girl who spies on me shower at school. I wouldn't be shocked if she is here spying on me. Or that she has a hidden camera somewhere.

"Uguu, they aren't that remarkable right now. They both have something that could be classed as potential. But right now, they both don't jump out at me uguu. What about you, Millicas-chan?"

She raised a finger to her chin as she continued to use her other hand to rub my chest. She let out a deep humming sound.

"Hmmmm, well Rias-Nee-san thinks they both have potential. But I can't comment much on them. I was too busy cuddling my Nii-chan!"

I laughed a little to myself and petted her head. Her face then turned a little red and she leaned in closer, her womanhood brushing against my manhood ever so slightly which made her become a little excited down there if I'm seeing right, and while pressing her small breasts into my chest, she rests her head near my head. She let out a little moan of pleasure.

"Is something wrong Millicas-chan uguu?"

She shook her head and hugged my body. She then moved up my body and placed her lips to my cheek, in an affectionate manner.

"Nii-chan...I love hugging Nii-chan. He has a nice body to hug. Nii-chan, I'm going to take you as my Pawn, you know? Even though Rias-Nee-san has said no, I still want Nii-chan as my Pawn. He can become my protector forever and ever. Even if bad people come for me."

"Hmph is that so uguu? Millicas-chan, I'd do that anyway, even if I'm not your Pawn uguu."

But even saying that doesn't sound right from me. I do mean what I say, but I also don't know how well I could protect anyone. I can't wait to find Excalibur though. It will be freeing. Finally being able to destroy those swords, and all I have to do is offer my butt to Vali-san for any information she has. I'm fine with that.

"Nii-chan..." she began while smiling beautifully, "...I love Nii-chan so much. Its because Nii-chan always looks out for me. I'm glad you became Rias-Nee-sans Pawn."

"Me too, uguu. You know, I know that you want to kiss me uguu. You've made it clear. So, don't worry, I will kiss you soon uguu."

"Mean it?"

I kissed her forehead.

"Mean it uguu."

"Hehe, I can't wait. I know that it will be magical."

Magical huh. Magic...will it be magical? Well, I don't know if it will be or not, I don't have any comparison. She then collapses onto my chest, and groans with pleasure. Its a good thing that she hasn't moved downwards anymore, as if she did, my thing would enter her. But now I can feel her soft spin on my erection. Its her own fault for doing something like this. Even if I am focused on my goal, I still get turned on if a cute or beautiful girl is this close to me.

"Nii-chan...I feel something poking me..."

"Yes, that's my penis uguu."

She does a spit take as I chuckled to myself. She's most likely thinking I'm crazy for saying it so casually.

"N-Nii-chan! Y-You say such weird things so openly!? W-Why aren't you embarrassed!?"

"Because its the truth uguu. My cock is poking you because you are doing things like this to me. I might be driven to destroy Excalibur but I am also a person with desires. And right now, my body desires your own uguu."

Her face heats up to the extreme and then buries her face into my chest. She then shook her head from my chest so I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Don't worry about the complicated stuff Millicas-chan. For now, just enjoy our bath with one another uguu."

"O...Okay Nii-chan."

I petted her head and we got into an embrace that could be called comforting. It is so comforting that I could close my eyes...

"Nya!"

"Yuu-chan is bathing nya!"

As I was about to close my eyes, I heard the twins come in. I turned around and saw that in fact the twins are here, naked. They have impressive busts. It isn't the likes of Rias-san and Akeno-san but it is impressive all the same. Although saying that, they are on the smaller side of the scale. Nowhere near the level of Millicas-chan, but still small. Although saying that, they aren't on a size that could be compared to me also. Height wise, I'm smaller than them.

"Yes, I am bathing uguu. Want to join in?"

""Kay nya!""

I moved forward with Millicas-chan who is content with just resting her head on my chest. They jumped in behind me and pressed their breasts into my back, while poking their heads on the left and right side of my shoulder.

"So Yuu-chan, did you have a stressful day?"

"I did Ni-san. It was a pretty bad day. Especially when I had to deal with that pervert Hyoudou Issei-san uguu. I don't mind his sister much but he is someone who annoys me. It isn't my fault that girls like me uguu. Girls would like him if he didn't try and basically molest them with his eyes when they get changed or whatever else he does uguu. I can't believe that he is the same Pawn as me uguu."

"Poor Yuu-chan, always having to deal with perverts and other bad things. But don't worry Yuu-chan, me and Onee-san will take away your stress."

Li-san purred out at me. I smiled with appreciation.

"Thank you my lovely twins uguu. Could you wash my back for me?"

"Okay Yuu-chan nya~"

"Not a problem~ Want us to use our breasts like always nya~?"

"Of course Ni-san uguu~"

They take some soap, rub some on their breasts and make them all soapy. Then, they push their breasts into my back, and start going up and down. Hmmm, it feels good. Their breasts are always lovely.

"By the way Yuu-chan, I heard that Xuelan-chan wishes to come and live here as well like we do nya."

Ni-san conveyed to me. I see, Raisers Rook wishes to live with me as well. Well, we do get along and I wouldn't mind having someone around that can help me train with hand to hand, even if she isn't as good as Koneko-chan. I still think she's good enough to help me train, plus she makes good food. Not to say my twins don't, but Xuelan-san makes delicious chinese dishes.

"Is that so? Why are you telling me uguu?"

"Well, she wants your approval nya."

"What? You two didn't ask for my approval uguu."

I stated as Millicas-chan groaned from my chest, so I patted her head softly. That seemed to make her feel a little good as she has a satisfied smile on.

"But that's because we are your cute Neko girls nya~"

"Li is right Yuu-chan~ We have special privileges when it comes to you nya~"

Special privileges? What are these special privileges?

"Oh, is that so uguu? So what are these 'special privileges' you speak of uguu?"

I smirked out at them. Ni-san got to my left ear and started nibbling it while Li-san took my right ear and nibbled lovingly and they did that while continuing their special washing of my back.

"We get to be intimate with Yuu-chan like this~"

"We get to snuggle up to Yuu-chan in bed nya~"

Hmph, is that what they think huh. Well, they are right in some ways. I reached my hands up to their Neko ears, and gave them a little flick.

""Nyaaaaa~ Yuu-chaaaaaaaan~ They're sensitive nyaaaaaa~""

"Hehe, I know it is my twins. Why do you think I flick your ears uguu?"

""Nyaaaa~""

They continued to nibble my ears and wash my back with their breasts. It feels good. Millicas-chan whines and takes my hand, and then places it on her small breast. She lets out a moan of pleasure as I squeezed my hand accidentally.

"Nii-chan is so daring."

"If I recall correctly, you just placed my hand on your cute breast."

"Muu...Nii-chan is silly."

I'm silly huh. Well, I'm good with being silly.

"Yuu-chan, can we go to bed soon nya?"

Li-san asked me with a cute smile. I nodded at her and wriggled around a little.

"We can go now if you all like?"

They all nodded so, first Millicas-chan stood up and got out of the bath, then the twins and finally myself. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. They will follow after me in a minute or so.

* * *

I walked all the way to my bedroom, and went inside. I already feel Rias-san inside my bedroom. I was wondering when she would attempt to sleep with me again. Not in a sexual way, not yet anyway.

"My cute little Pawn."

Rias-san smiled at me, looking up from a book. She has some glasses on, and for some reason they make her look more attractive. I think that I have a glasses fetish. Like Sona-senpai's and Shinra-senpai. They both look good with glasses. Yumi-chan with glasses on...Millicas-chan with glasses on...Ni-san and Li-san with glasses on...Gasper-chan with glasses on... Serafall-sama with glasses on...Grayfia-san with glasses on...Akeno-san with glasses on...damn it. All of those girls with glasses...

Seemingly noticing it, she smirks.

"Ara, Yuuya. You seem to have gotten an erection. Was it because of me?"

You have no idea my King. Rias-san in glasses is hot. No, don't get distracted. Yuuya, you have a mission to destroy Excalibur...but Rias-san in glasses is...no! S-Stop it temptation! I can usually control it but right now...! Ugh! Its because of the bath I just had!

"...Uguu."

"Hmmm? What's wrong my cute Pawn? Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

"N-No uguu."

I went over to a draw and pulled out some underwear which I slipped on immediately. She puts on a disappointed face and gestures me over to the bed. I sighed and went over, got into bed. She got next to me and stroked my face.

"So my cute little Pawn, what do you think about the new additions to my peerage?"

So I told her what I told Millicas-chan. Personally. I don't really have any feelings towards them beyond what I had before they became Devils. But Hyoudou Issei better not try and be pervy with any members of the Occult Research club without their permission or I will have to tell him off, and hit him with heavy objects.

"I see. Then, I will have to help you and Ise get along."

"Uguu, whatever you say."

"Hmmmm, so tell me Yuuya. Where did you go today during lunch? I felt you leave the school, so I was wondering what happened."

"Nothing really uguu. Just some private business I had to deal with but its fine now uguu. I'm not going to leave you uguu."

She tilted her head to the side in a perplexed manner. But at the same time, she looks happy about me saying that. She must worry about it, since I have an 'obsession' with Excalibur.

"Well, that takes a load off my mind. But why did you say it so suddenly?"

"No reason uguu. Just thought I should tell you."

"I...see. Then I'm glad you did."

She then hugged me into her breasts while patting the top of my head. Then suddenly the door opens to reveal...a panties wearing Akeno-san. She isn't even wearing a bra. I can see her bountiful breasts in all their glory. Akeno-san wins in terms of size to Rias-sans, but Rias-sans are the softer ones, but Akeno-sans breasts are almost as soft. Uguu, I love both of their breasts.

"Akeno."

"Rias."

They glared at one another as I see three shadows go past Akeno-san. Of course its the twins and Millicas-chan dressed in bras and panties. They slipped into the bed next to me and cuddled up to me.

"Don't you think this kind of joke is a little far Akeno?"

"Ara, what joke am I playing Rias?"

She's calling her "Rias" instead of "Buchou" which means that she is serious right now. Akeno-san serious is actually sexy. And I love it when she goes all sadistic on her enemies.

"The joke of coming in here with your naked body. Flashing Yuuya your breasts like that and wearing such revealing panties. If this is an attempt to steal Yuuya away from me then it isn't going to work. An-Anyway, why are you here anyway? This is my house..."

"Excuse me uguu?"

She shrinks back a little.

"I mean it is our house..."

"Excuse me uguu?"

"I-I mean, this is Yuuya's house, so don't just come in here and make such daring moves like that! Any attempts at stealing my Yuuya will be met with punishment!"

Actually, it is my and Yumi-chan's house but I will let it go for now.

"Ara ara. Rias, if I wanted to steal Yuu-kun away from you then I would just do it. Clearly, Yuu-kun is more attracted to me than you."

Actually, I'm equally attracted to them, to clear it up. But its interesting to see which one likes me more so I will stay silent.

"You what!? That is a bloody awful lie!"

What is she, British? The way she said it then, sounded British. Akeno-san raised a hand to her mouth and attempted to not giggle, although some slight giggles passed through her lips.

"What are you laughing at exactly?"

Akeno-san then said it in a British accent.

"Just that accent then~ Sorry but it was bloody awesome~"

Rias-san glared angrily. That's when I noticed another person come into the room. Yumi-chan has come into the room wearing a see through negligee and only panties underneath.

She sneaked over to the bed as Rias-san stood up and came face to face with Akeno-san.

"Don't you make fun of me."

"Then, don't pretend that Yuu-kun doesn't like me more than you."

"He doesn't! He likes me more than you! He likes me, my breasts and body! We are drawn to one another!"

"Ara, is that so?"

Akeno-san sent a daring smirk towards Rias-san who narrowed her eyes.

"It is so yes! My Pawn and I connect deeply with one another! You and him don't! We have a special bond!"

"Ara ara. I see. Then, for me to win against you is to form a 'special bond' with him as well? Fufu, that's fine with me. Yuu-kun~ Want to form a 'special bond' with me?"

When she said special bond, she sent a look to her downstairs area while winking. I looked to see that she is fingering the edge of her panties. I see, then she wishes to have sex with me. I blinked and nodded.

"If you wish to do things like that then we could go now uguu? But could you also wear glasses uguu?"

"Ara, that could be arranged."

As Akeno-san was about to move forward, Rias-san stepped in front of her and looked in my direction.

"Yuuya! I've said that you don't offer up your body like that to people, especially someone so vulgar as Akeno! She will take advantage of your innocent nature! She's a succubus in the disguise of a girl!"

"I'm not a succubus! At least Yuu-kun notices my body, unlike yours~"

"He notices my body!"

Just then, Akeno-san looked out the window with interest. I know nothing is there so she must be trying to do something. Rias-san becomes curious and then looks out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ara, I can see a shooting star."

"Oh, really? Lets see."

Rias-san moved a little closer to the window, but Akeno-san lets a dangerous smirk and then pushes Rias-san to the ground! Akeno-san gives off a laugh as she jumped on top of me, straddling my hips sensually.

"Akeno!"

Rias-san complained as Akeno-san cupped my face.

"Ara ara. So cute~ Say, want to make something magical happen?"

As she said that, hostile auras came from the girls around me. Yumi-chan looks unhappy, Millicas-chan has a pouty face on and Ni-san and Li-san look pissed off. As for Rias-san, she looks really angry right now.

"I'm not letting you touch that boy!"

Rias-san stood up, grabbed a stray pillow on the floor and charged for Akeno-san!

SMACK!

Rias-san hit Akeno-san across the back of the head and that was enough force to know her to the ground. Akeno-san growled and took a pillow off the bed and swung it around.

"Alright Buchou, lets go!"

"Come and get bitch!"

"Alright bitch!"

They charged at one another and started hitting one another with pillows. Ehehe, this could go on all night...

* * *

...A few days after that incident, I'm in the clubroom with the other members of the club, besides the twins. They'll come soon enough though, I'm sure. As for me, I've got a Loli on my lap and a sadist hugging my arm. As for my King, well she doesn't look happy that Akeno-san is clinging to me.

"..."

Rias-san looked at Akeno-san with a mixture of anger and jealousy. Rias-san looks like she could jump Akeno-san at any minute. As for Akeno-san, she seems happy enough to just rest her head on my shoulder while mumbling things about me and her doing ecchi things. I don't think she is talking to me, but rather to herself.

Millicas-chan is playing with one of my hands, drawing circles on it. She seems to be content with doing such things. I'm sure she does it just to see what I feel about it. Like, the lightness of her touch, sends shivers up and down my spine.

My twins are at home right now, preparing a meal for us. They're good like that. And soon, Xuelan-san is going to be coming. Well, I guess its fine, although I haven't given any kind of consent.

Yumi-chan is sat on the other side of me, reading a book. I think its a poetry book. As for Koneko-chan, she seems to be chilling with her sweets. And finally myself, I'm just amusing myself by stroking Millicas-chan's hair. I don't know why, but I like her long hair. Its good.

"Akeno, do you find it amusing to hurt me like this?"

"How am I hurting you exactly?"

Akeno-san raised her head and asked. Rias-san pointed to me.

"That boys body belongs to me! And you resting your head on him is a big no-no! His body isn't going to be tainted by someone like you!"

"I'm just resting my head on his shoulder Buchou. It isn't like I'm riding him, although that does sound fun fufufu~"

As Rias-san was about to retaliate, the door opened. What appeared was the twins. Rias-san sighed and looked at them.

"So, you came then."

""Yes Buchou!""

In synch with one another. Must be a twin thing. Akeno-san then stood up lazily and went to the magic circle in the middle.

"Ise-kun, Isane-chan. Please come to the middle of the magic circle."

They walked over to the middle of the circle with Akeno-san standing directly in front of her. Rias-san then speaks.

"Ise, Isane. Your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

She smiled at them, then spoke again.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

The male said while the female just smiled happily.

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko for you Ise. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you. And for you Isane, Yuuya is in the same boat as Koneko so you will be taking one of his clients."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head at pervert.

"Uguu, you can do it Isane-san."

"Yes! I can do it! Trust in me!"

I did it to be polite, but she got really hyper about it. Akeno-san then started doing the ritual thingy while I just returned to doing my previous task of stroking Millicas-chan's hair. I'm not really interested in what's happening, but I do know what's happening.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle. The same for you Isane."

Rias-san says with a happy face on. Must be because she wants them to do well. Rias-san then goes over.

"Ise, Isane. Put your palms towards me."

She then starts doing what she set out to do. I suddenly felt Millicas-chan turn around and face me with a happy smile, so I rolled my eyes. The reason is because she is thinking about kissing me or something. She usually does when she has that type of smile on.

Once Rias-san had done that, the magic circle and their palms glow. Well, that's it my perverted comrades.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room. Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou."

"Then Ise, stand in the centre of the circle. Isane, you'll go next so please stand outside the circle."

She did as Rias-san asked and came to stand near me. The magic circle then starts glowing brightly. It must be responding to the client.

"The magic circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

The magic circle gave out a bright light and he...didn't teleport. Ah, that's a bit of a problem. It must mean that his demonic power is ridiculously weak.

"Shirayuki-kun, why didn't it work?"

"Because your brother has pathetic levels of demonic power uguu."

The pervert turned to me and glared. I'm not being nasty, I am just stating a fact.

"What did you just say!?"

"I said you have a pathetic level of demonic power uguu."

He gritted his teeth, but Rias-san also confirmed what I said.

"Ise, he is right. Magic circle requires certain amount of demonic powers… It doesn't require that much demonic power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. In other words Ise, your demonic powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic power is incredibly low."

"See, I wasn't lying uguu."

He became speechless and slunk to the floor. Well, I wonder how he is going to blame me for this...? For the past few days, he's been blaming me for him not getting that much attention from people he hands out the leaflets too yet his sister was. Somehow that was my fault even though I wasn't there. I don't really care about his problems with me, as I don't retaliate at all.

"Its all his fault Buchou!"

He pointed at me. Okay, so its my fault somehow. Awesome. I love getting blamed for things I haven't done.

"Ise, I don't know what your problem is with Yuuya but you better knock it off right now. Its not even anything to do with him. If there's anyone to blame, then it is yourself for having such incredibly small levels of demonic power. So I suggest you offer an apology, and I'm not just talking about that little accusation just then. I'm talking about all the other ones as well. Because next time I see it happen, I wont be so nice about it. So, go on."

He grumbles out something towards me, I think that it was an apology. Rias-san let out an annoyed breath and sent me an apologetic look. I waved my hand at her. It isn't her fault he's being like this. I don't even know his problem, nor do I care.

"…Its unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly while pointing at the pervert. I agree with you Koneko-chan.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-san also has a troubled face and asks Rias-san. Rias-san then says it while sighing.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Koneko-chan, myself and Millicas-chan all point at him. He face faults at us.

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

He left the club room while crying. Then Isane-san sat down next to me and looked a little sad.

"Shirayuki-kun...I'm sorry about Issei being a dickhead. He's jealous of you, because you attracted female attention and he doesn't."

"That's not my fault uguu. I don't do anything to attract them."

"I know. Its...he's an idiot sometimes. But, he is a nice guy, when he is actually trying to be nice. So, I am just saying that he will stop doing what he is doing eventually, when he realizes that it isn't actually anything you are doing. If anything, its his own fault girls don't go near him. If he didn't try and spy on them on a regular basis, then I'm sure that they would like the kind side he has."

"I'm sure in time he will uguu. Even though you didn't have to explain his actions, you did. It just shows how kind your own heart is, worrying about my emotions like that. Thank you for saying that uguu."

Her face turned a little red.

"I-Its fine! S-So, yeah! I-Issei will stop eventually or I will personally make him see sense!"

"Well said Isane. Now, lets see if you have more demonic power than Ise."

"Yes Buchou!"

Isane-san went to the middle of the magic circle.

"Good, its responding to the client. Now, Isane. Lets see if this works."

"Okay Buchou! I'm raring to go!"

"Good! Now get going!"

The magic circle then glowed brightly, the light filled this entire room, in all its glory. When the light stopped, it showed that she had disappeared. Well, at least she has more demonic power than her brother.

"Ooh, Yuuya. Even though I'm sure you don't care about what Ise thinks about you, I'm sorry that he is blaming you for his problems that he has either brought on himself or that are just something that is out of everyone's control."

"Its fine uguu. Like Isane-san said, he'll stop eventually."

"Heee, I'm glad you're like you are. Not caring about it. That's a good way to go, as if you did retaliate then it would only escalate. Anyway, I think that everyone should be getting on with their own contracts."

[Yes Buchou!]

We all replied, besides Millicas-chan of course. Uguu, such an annoying day. I might get Ni-san and Li-san to wash me with their breasts again. That's always fun. Especially since it was their idea originally.

* * *

**End chapter! And now, I guess some are wondering why Ise is being a prick to Yuuya when he hasn't done anything to provoke it? Well, in canon at first he was like that to Kiba, maybe not blaming him for everything going wrong with his life, but pretty much everything else. Plus his sister likes Yuuya, even though Yuuya doesn't have control over that, so that's another reason. But it wont be like that forever. They will develop a friendship eventually, but not for awhile yet. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~ Welcome to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; You know, so am I~ Well, the odds of that are high I would say one day. And, that does sound like a funny idea to do.**

**Akito the Overlord; Yeah, I haven't placed her in a harem yet, I am this chapter.**

**WakeArchus; Thank you very much! I will!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, she is. And no, Yuuya right now doesn't have a familiar. If you have one, then please suggest.**

**Dragon rider; Okay, I'll tell you if I do.**

**Sano; Thanks. Ravel's mother huh. Erm, maybe. I could do.**

**Guest; Those two would be good with him. I'll have to think about it.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Learning about Evil Pieces**

While walking to school with Yumi-chan and Millicas-chan, I see a curious sight. The sight is that the twins have seem to have found a little playmate. A nun girl. Hmph, Rias-san isn't going to like that. Then again, I don't really care what they do, as long as they don't do anything that upsets any of the other members of the Occult Research club, ever. If they do, then I will have to talk to them about it. They, are my family...so I want to keep them safe from...everything, even perverts.

Of course, its their own decision if they wish to be the subject to perversion...hmmm, what a strange world we live in. Being subjugated to perversions. I'm in that kind of situation by...various people.

"Ooh, Yuu-kun. Can I take these off now?"

"No uguu."

Yumi-chan sighed at me. But I wish for her to wear them. Its only a small wish. It isn't like I'm asking her to strip for me. I wouldn't ask something like that. I just wish for her to wear them for me. At least Millicas-chan is wearing them for me without complaint, can't you?

"Please Yuu-kun, its kind of weird."

"Why? I think you look really cute in glasses uguu."

Her face turned a crimson colour at my words. I'm not lying, and I need to give into my urges every now and again.

"...Well if that's the case then..."

"It is the case uguu. But have you seen pervy twins and nun girl over there?"

When I pointed, they both looked over the glasses and saw that the boy perv has just picked up the veil for the nun girl. Well, at least he knows how to be nice. Although I am willing to bet that he is thinking something perverted right now.

Well, whatever. As long as it isn't to people that I care about then I'm happy.

"Ooh Nii-chan. They're with a nun. Shouldn't we go over and tell them that they can't do that?"

She asked me while holding my hand. Just an excuse to hold my hand. Not that I mind though. Already this day is a little stressful. I just, want to go home now and train, or maybe play with the twin cat girls for awhile.

"They are teenagers. We aren't responsible for them uguu. If they cause trouble for Rias-san then I'll tell them off. Can't have Rias-san getting into trouble because of those two uguu."

"I suppose so."

"Anyway, we need to get to school Yuu-kun, Millicas-sama."

We both nod at her. I took one last look at the twins, and saw that they are heading in a certain direction. If I remember correctly, that way has a Church. If they are going to a Church, they might run into Fallen Angels...nah. They wouldn't do anything...maybe. And even then, I'm sure Rias-san is keeping her eye on them. It isn't my job to look after newbie's. Although I feel like I should keep my eye on Isane-san. She seems to be the more responsible between the two.

We walked to school, and dropped off Millicas-chan at the clubroom. I think she is going to be going to a school in the human world soon. A middle school I think. She's around that age.

The reason for that is because she doesn't want to leave. She's told her parents that it is because she likes observing Rias-sans peerage, but the real reason is because she wants to be with me all the time. That's what she told me the reason anyway.

I headed towards my classroom while Yumi-chan went to her classroom. Since we are in different classrooms, we had to split up along the way. However, before I could get to class, I came across someone. It is Shinra-senpai. She is blushing and poking her fingers together. But there's something wrong with her appearance. She isn't wearing them.

"Shirayuki-kun..."

"Shinra-senpai, where are your glasses uguu?"

Her eyes flutter a little.

"W-Well, they got d-damaged..."

"Say no more uguu."

I went into my bag and got out a pair of glasses. I then got out that pair and placed them on her face. Phew, disaster averted. It would've been tragic if I didn't see her in glasses at least for a short while.

"Shirayuki-kun, where did you get those glasses?"

"I got them for various people. They are for all eyes uguu. No matter what vision you have, they will give you the same effects as what your normal glasses do, and for people that have 20/20 vision, it just makes them look cute uguu."

She put on a troubled expression then her face shifted to a dark red colour.

"I-I see. S-So you like girls with glasses huh..."

"I do."

I admitted freely. So what I like girls with glasses. At least I'm not sexually harassing them. But speaking of girls with glasses, I will have to find Akeno-san later and give her her set. I wish for her to wear them. If she doesn't want to them I'm not going to force her but Yumi-chan is a little different. We can force the other to do something like that for us.

She forces me to watch her shows. I find them a little boring because they are shows for girls. Like those soap operas. I find them strange yet she forces me to watch them.

"Y-You admit something so freely?"

"Why bother hiding it uguu? So, Shinra-senpai, is there something I can do for you uguu?"

"Kaichou, she said that I should give you this book? You was asking after it."

Shinra-senpai produced a book from behind her back. When I looked at it...ah, I remember now. Yes that makes sense. I remember asking for that book awhile ago. Nothing magical or anything, just a fascinating read that I couldn't find the book under normal circumstances.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Shinra-senpai uguu. By the way, do you wish to go out with me sometime?"

She did a spit take and looked at me with strange eyes. Maybe I should've put it better, and I didn't mean as a date or anything. I only meant as friends. I, think we get along quite well so I wish to develop that relationship further.

As Rias-san says, I should always try and make new friends so I am just following her advice, but knowing her she will say something like "You had lunch with Tsubaki!? Even we don't do that regularly!" or something like that. She's so contradictory. She tells me to do something with someone to build a bond of friendship and then says she doesn't like it when I spend time with others, especially girls. Its very mixed signals if you ask me. What does she want me to do? Uguu, sometimes I seriously don't understand social interactions.

"D-Date...?"

"If you want to see it as that then I wont stop you but I was thinking more along the line as friends uguu. How about we have lunch together today uguu?"

Her face curls upwards in what appears to be delight. She must be happy about it. If not, then I don't know why she would have such a face on. She nods her head in a happy manner.

"S-Sure! I-I mean...yes, that would be good to build relationships between us...between the two peerages. I'm sure Kaichou would encourage such things as well."

"I'm sure she would uguu. Now, if you'll excuse me, class is going to start soon."

"O-Of course. T-Then, until our l-lunch d-date."

"Until then uguu."

As I was about to spilt from her, I heard a huge crashing sound along with a wailing sound that is very close to crying! Shinra-senpai and I looked to one another. W-What was that noise!? I think I know what it was but I don't want to know now. I became suspicious and looked at Shinra-senpai.

"Senpai..." I began, feeling nervous. "...there isn't a chance that Serafall-sama is here...right uguu?"

Senpai face palmed and gave a small nod of her head. I-I thought so!

"She..." Senpai just blushed embarrassed. "...she is a total monster. She really is one." Senpai then burst out crying! "S-She came last night and hasn't stopped breaking things Shirayuki-kun! That's why Kaichou sent me! I-I thought that Serafall-sama was a Maou but looking and hearing her now is that I see her as a huge child! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shirayuki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

S-She suddenly changed in a hurry huh! Senpai's body started shaking like she has seen the end of the world! She has also stuck out her hands, looking for a hug. What a cleaver ploy.

I went over to senpai and hugged her. Everyone needs comforting sometimes from her. I know what it is like to have someone like that, no I know what it is like to deal with Serafall-sama!

"I-Its okay senpai uguu." I tried to reassure her while patting her back. "She can't hurt you now uguu."

Senpai placed her head on the top of my head and I literally felt the tears falling onto my head. Didn't think it would be that serious but whatever.

"I-I think Kaichou is crying right about now."

"I-I see uguu. Then...I will go and see what's wrong with her."

"Thank you God!" She then gripped her head in pain. "Arck! Shit!"

I had to mentally laugh at that. I didn't think I would ever hear Shinra-senpai swear. Poor senpai gets it all the time whenever Serafall-sama visits, which thankfully isn't often. But I wonder why she is here now?

"Should we go uguu?"

She nodded from my head, but she didn't let go of me. Great now I have a senpai clinging to me. I sighed to myself and picked up senpai bridal style and started walking towards the student council room. I sense her there. The Maou who is childish.

"S-Shirayuki-kun is..." Senpai's face got really flushed but then she rested her head on my shoulder. "This feels good."

I chuckled to myself as various passerby's give us strange looks. Of course they would. I'm carrying a senpai who is still shedding tears. I can only imagine what Serafall-sama is doing right now.

"Senpai...what is Serafall-sama doing here?"

"I...I don't know. I think I heard from between the screams that she is here to have fun. But I don't know who with, maybe you or Kaichou. Either way, she is a atrocity to this school."

What a nice way to put it. Then again, I know what she is capable of.

We walked for approximately two minutes before reaching the council room...

[I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM HERE NOW SONA-CHAN! I WANT MY YUU-TAN HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!]

CRASH! BANG!

[ONEE-SAMA! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE BOOK!]

Ooh Maou, what has she done now? I became worried for Sona-senpai's mental health so I opened the door with my foot. What I saw was...horrifying. The whole council room is a wreck. It looks like a wrecking ball has come through here. Miley Cyrus, have you been here? Hehehe.

The interior of the room, was bad. There's holes in the ground, no. It is more like craters and then there's several broken windows. No doubt, she used demonic power to destroy them.

And then I saw her. Serafall-sama on the floor, throwing a tantrum the size of Japan! She is kicking and screaming while smashing her fists onto the floor, tables, whatever is in her range. Behind her was a crying Sona-senpai who is looking at a book with a longing look. No, the book has been...destroyed for a lack of a better term.

And I also see that the remaining council members are in the corner, crying their eyes out. Poor girls. I feel for them. With Shinra-senpai in my arms, I went into the room and smiled a little at the student council girls, who gained hopeful eyes.

"I WANT MY YUU-TAN! YUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! COME OUT AND SEE ME YUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Joy, I want to run now. Uwah. I cleared my throat and looked on with a pitiful expression towards Sona-senpai who returned the gaze, upon noticing me here. She then looked hopeful as well. She's Onee-sama for Maou sake Sona-senpai. Can't you control her?

"Onee-sama! Look! Your "Yuu-tan!" is here for you!"

Serafall-sama stopped her raging tantrum, and looked at me. She made a huge grin appear on her face and she jumped to her feet, and her body shook greatly. Knowing what's coming next, I quickly placed Shinra-senpai down on a nearby chair and readied myself.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! My Yuu-tan is hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

HUG!

She immediately shot into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing her breasts into my chest and nuzzling my neck happily. Its like a bear hug or something. Yet she has the strength of something stronger than a bear. I-It kind of hurts. Yeah, if she didn't have breasts and you didn't know about her, then you could've sworn that she is a child that has just seen Onii-sama or something.

"Good to see you uguu."

"Yuu-tan~ So-tan was being like evil and didn't let me search for you~! I was being a good girl then Sona-chan told me "You can't leave this room or the Underworld will come and get you!" So I followed her words and tried to be good but she pushed me too acting like this!"

Sona-senpai's face drops into an angry one. Serafall-sama is lying, of course. Alright, I might as well take Serafall-sama with me, since it seems that she has been causing trouble for Sona-senpai.

"Come on Serafall-sama, its class time and I presume that you wont move your body from mine, will you?"

She shook her head defiantly so I placed my hands on her butt so she doesn't fall off me. It will look strange, but that's my life after all, strange. When I looked to Sona-senpai, she was actually crying happy tears while repeatedly mouthing "Thank you!" to me.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room with Serafall-sama.

"Yuu-taaan~ Want to blow off school so we can play our game again~?"

"Erm..." I blushed, remembering that game. It is very intimate. "No, its okay uguu. Rias-san will become annoyed if I did that."

Her face dropped into a frown.

"I don't care what she wants you to do! I want to play with Yuu-tan~"

I rolled my eyes as again, people looked at us strangely. It looks like I'm carrying a strange magical girl.

I made it to my class, and sat down with her on my lap, facing me with a naughty smirk. She then moves her head closer to my own and places small kisses all over my face.

"Do you have to do this uguu?"

"Muuuuu~ I do have to do this Yuu-taaan!"

I sighed to myself as people start coming into the room. I see lots of questioning looks directed towards the Maou girl that keeps kissing and licking all over my face. She's missing my lips which is good, as I still need to give my first kiss to someone else.

"You do realize that everyone..." I trailed off, as she just smirked at me with the cuteness she seems to possess. Yeah, she doesn't care. "...Never mind then."

"Exactly~" She sang out happily. "I missed Yuu-tan so muuuuuuuch~ That's why!" She turned and slapped the table which made a banging sound. "I had to see Yuu-tan today and say "I'm not doing anymore work until I see my special friend!" and that's why I am here for Yuu-tan!"

I rolled my eyes as Serafall-sama resumes to kiss all over my face. And even now that the twins have just come in, well this is going to be hard.

"Ooh Yuu-taaaan~ Are they, the new members that Sona-chan was telling me about~?"

I nodded with a sigh. Hearing my sigh, she adopts a new look of confusion.

"Whats wrong Yuu-tan~?"

So I told her what I think about them, and what they think about me, by my best estimation. When I told her about the perv guy, she growled and started summoning demonic power!

"Serafall-sama!"

"Yuu-tan! He can't blame you for his crap! I'm going to have to deliver swift cute justice to this person!"

I grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

"If you don't do anything then we can play 'that' game later on uguu."

She seemed to like that idea as she placed her head on my shoulder and snuggled in.

"Yay~! I can't wait for me and Yuu-tan to play our cute game!"

Our cute game huh. Its basically molestation on a intimate level. But it keeps her calm so...and I now notice that everyone is looking at us. This is going to be tough to explain. Nah, screw it. I'll just alter their way of thinking just a little bit so they don't see a problem with Serafall-sama being here. Too bad that it isn't permanent then I would use it on someone else...

* * *

**Isane P.O.V**

At the end of the school day...

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Buchou in the club room with Ise. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at us.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

Yeah, I've been hit before with one of those things, and I don't want to be hit by one again.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

Buchou looks at us directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair. She isn't joking here huh.

"Y-Yes."

"You both could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Nothing left huh. That is serious. I don't want to turn into nothing!

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yeah, what he said."

Hearing that, she nodded her head and looked at Shirayuki-kun who is on his phone...I wonder where that weird girl from before was? She was pretty much clinging to him all day and now she is gone...huh? Strange.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing them?"

Before Buchou could speak, Akeno-san did instead.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

"Then, we have no choice. No, this will be a good experience for the twins. Okay, everyone get suited up. We're leaving to kill a stray."

A stray? A stray what? Stray dog? N-No! They are going to kill a puppy! Ooh shit! Don't kill the puppy! It hasn't done anything! Is it a demonic puppy!? Even then it isn't something you should kill...unless it is evil even then...don't kill the puppy!

[Yes Buchou!]

Aaaaaaah! Everyone is determined to kill the puppy! I don't want the puppy to die!

"This might be a stupid thing to ask, but we aren't going to kill a puppy are we?"

Everyone besides Issei deadpans me! O-Oh! I didn't think it was that bad of a question. They said stray so my mind naturally went to puppy.

"No. Not a dog. I'll explain somewhat on the way."

"Okay, but can I ask..." Yes, there's something strange. I noticed it before, but now I need to ask. "Why are you and Akeno-san wearing glasses? Do you have bad eyesight?"

She, and Akeno-san shook their heads and looked at something for a brief second but I didn't see what they looked at as it was fast.

"Its just something Akeno, Yumi and I do sometimes. Don't worry about it. Our eyesight is perfectly fine. Now, lets head out!"

With that from Buchou, everyone went out of the door. The place we ended up at was an abandoned factory. Along the way, Buchou was telling us about these stray Devils, and how it is her, and her peerages job while here to eliminate these strays.

These Devils have apparently strayed from their Master by either killing them or just running away and causing trouble. Either way, they are dangerous. That's what I got from Buchou's little speech.

Also, I found out what happened to that girl, who I don't know the name of, she apparently went home with Millicas-chan. And when I say home, I don't mean my home. I mean, Shirayuki-kun's home.

This place, is surrounded by tall grass. You can tell that no one has come here in awhile. Even the factory looks bad from the outside. Maybe this is a perfect place for the stray Devils to lure in people to...I think Buchou said that this stray has been eating humans and such. How disgusting.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell.

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Ise, Isane. It's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

She says it straight at Issei. I kind of feel sad. Not being able to help out. But I can at least see the others in action.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look along with my brother, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba-san continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Uuu, what's an Evil Piece exactly? It seems things are going to get confusing.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game Chess to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the Rating Game. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see, I think. So this is based off chess, and what I can gather, I think I know what piece does what. From what I can think of, the Knight looks like a horse in chess, so wouldn't that be speed? And the Rook is like a castle, so defence? And Bishop...I guess that's magic maybe? Pawn is the one that can become the other pieces and Queen is, well...I dunno. All pieces except Pawn perhaps?

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Shirayuki and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah uguu."

Shirayuki-kun answers his question. The world of the Devils surely is strange. But there's a question I would like answering. What piece am I?

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you and Isane are..."

Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand.

This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of. Then I saw it. A topless woman...for the love of...ugh. Wait, no. Its bottom is...

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? But then, the monster aimed it spear at someone...aimed it at me!

"DIE PRETTY GIRL!"

Me? Pretty? Really? I'm pretty? That makes me feel... W-Wait! I shouldn't be focusing on that!

Swift!

Shit! That thing has thrown its spear like thing at me! I'm going to die! I-I'm paralyzed in fear! If I get hit by that, then I'm going to die! But my stupid legs aren't moving! Why? Why can't I move? My brain is telling me to move but my legs aren't responding.

"Isane! Moveeeeeeeeeee!"

Issei yelled at me but I couldn't. My legs, wont move. I, can't move. I'm completely sealed by myself. My legs, aren't responding to me. I can't die now! I don't want to die here damn it!

"Uguu."

Suddenly, some large circular thing appeared in front of me. It has weird symbols on it. Wait, is this something that defends people? Like in anime that involve magic? Like in Nanoha? Yeah, I watch Nanoha...a magic defensive circle!

KATCHIN!

The spear like object bounced off the circle like it was nothing and it went towards the monster, grazing its cheek before impaling behind, in the wall. Then the circle shrunk and moved towards me. I didn't sense danger. It came to me, and went into the ground.

Shine!

The circle appeared below me on the ground and shined. W-What is this? I turned to Buchou for answers.

"Buchou? Was this your doing?"

"No, I didn't do this. The person who did this was, Yuuya. I didn't expect him to care about you like that. You should feel happy about it. He doesn't usually defend people he doesn't know."

Shirayuki-kun defended me? When I looked at him, he smiled at me ever so slightly. I-I thought that was cute. He doesn't usually smile at me, or anyone really. But, he defended me? Really? I, am happy! He really cares about me...or cares about me enough to defend me from that things weapon.

"Are you okay uguu?"

He asked me so kindly. Like he actually cared about my well being...I gave a simple nod in his direction. I'm fine. He protected me after all.

"Shirayuki-kun..."

"Its okay uguu. I'll protect you uguu. Just, stay inside the circle uguu." He then grabs Issei's arm and throws him inside the circle also. "You stay in the circle as well uguu. It'll protect you from weak attacks from that thing."

W-Weak attacks? That thing is weak? It looks plenty strong to me. While I look appreciative at Shirayuki-kun. Issei looks a little confused. Hmmm, I guess he wants to dislike him, yet can't help but feel that like him a little for protecting me. Call me crazy but I think that he doesn't really hate Shirayuki-kun, he just doesn't like the girls attention he gets, although Shirayuki-kun has even said that he doesn't really care about the attention he gets.

"Like Yuuya said, stay inside the circle if you would? It would be better if you stayed there so we don't have to worry about your safety as well." We nodded at Buchou who then turned to the monster. "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba-san, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives her an order. Fast. She's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise and Isane, I will continue from the lecture before."

Buchou says. The lecture, about the Evil Pieces? Yes please!

"Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Kiba-sans speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow her movements with my eyes. I said that the Knights get speed! So I was right! Hell yeah! Isane for the win!

The monster is using its remaining spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba-san stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba-san suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble...

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. Damn, she's very strong isn't she? Its insane strength. That monster went flying with just one punch. She is amazing, super girl!

"Next, Yuuya. You think you could promote for me?"

Promote? That means, Shirayuki-kun is a Pawn? When I saw Issei about to say something offensive, I punched him in the back on the head, but that made him cough up blood! S-Shit! I didn't think I did it that hard! I don't know my own...strength.

"Okay, Bishop uguu?"

"Yes, please."

He nods and went forward. He stands towards the monster, and outstretches his arms.

"Promotion Bishop uguu!"

I can feel a change in him. A change in him when he said that. He has...promoted now?

"With Yuuya I can explain two pieces in one. First of all, the Pawn. The Pawn has the ability to Promote. This promotion means that Yuuya, with my permission or if he enters a place that I designate as enemy territory, can turn into any of the other pieces besides the King piece. Its a common misconception that the Pawn is the weakest piece, when its actually the opposite. The Pawn has access to various parts of the Evil Piece system. Like Yuuya can take the Knights speed if he wants, or the Rooks strength or to become the ultimate piece, the Queen. But now he has become the Bishop."

The monsters breasts then gain magic circles around them. Then something trips from the tips...it landed on the ground, and created small holes. I-Is it acid!?

"Little boy die!"

Shoot!

The monsters acid bullets went for Shirayuki-kun! When I became worried, a barrier of sorts was raised between the two. The barrier, took all the bullets of acid.

"Right now, Yuuya is using the enhancement of the Bishop. The Bishop gains enhanced magical abilities. Meaning, that his magic stats have been raised by a margin and it also means that they can conjure up a multitude of spells. But the more powerful the spell, the more it drains their reserves so, its best to use it wisely."

Shirayuki-kun raises his hands, and the instant he does, ice forms around the monsters breasts. Then, he clicked his fingers and they shattered! H-He shattered her breasts!

"And Yuuya, is basically good with all the separate abilities the Promotion gives him with him being the best at the Bishop for its magical enhancements. You could say that his magical abilities surpass even my own. But he can also use the strength and defensive of a Rook and speed of a Knight with hand-to-hand and swordsmanship respectfully. Or he could transform into the ultimate piece, the Queen which I am getting onto now. But Yuuya, is the perfect Pawn in the respect that none of the enhancements are a waste."

Wow, so Shirayuki-kun is a Jack of all trades then? He, is kind of awesome. He's versed in all but a Master of none, besides magic it seems. If this was Final Fantasy then I would say that he is like a Red Mage but he excels in magic, according to Buchou.

When Issei heard that, his eyes went wide and looked at Shirayuki-kun with a WTF expression. Yeah, Shirayuki-kun is kind of badass!

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being iced by Shirayuki-kun and having its breasts shattered.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

So, she's a sadist huh. Yeah, makes sense after seeing this. A sadist kind of scares me! But when I looked at the others, I couldn't help but notice the blush on Shirayuki-kun's face when looking at the monster getting electrified by our very own sadistic Queen.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

That's really creepy in my opinion. I, dunno how to respond to that.

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body. When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the stray Devil hunt is over, huh? But there's still something I want to know. I want to know, what piece am I? I have an inclining from when I hit Issei for what he would've said to Shirayuki-kun, but I wish for confirmation.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me and Issei."

"What is it?"

Buchou responds with a smile. Issei then asks.

"Our Pieces…more like, what is my and her role as a servant."

"Ise, you're my other Pawn. And Isane, you're my other Rook."

I'm a Rook! Hell yeah! I got super strength! And Issei is a Pawn, and the same as Shirayuki-kun...ooh great, why do I see a one sided rivalry coming up soon? Issei, yeah he'll think of this as something else Shirayuki-kun has done wrong, even though he actually doesn't do anything wrong.

Issei then went over to Shirayuki-kun who just looks at him with a tilted head. Issei then bows his head? Eh? Am I dreaming now?

"You...protected my sister. Even if you're a bastard, thank you."

What a fucking thing to say. Even if you're a bastard, thank you! Who says things like that!? But, instead of looking offended, Shirayuki-kun shakes his head.

"No thanks necessary uguu. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He then, in a flash ran out of here. Eh...? Strange. But he did protect me so I'm happy about that. And Issei did thank him, maybe they can start becoming friends? No, more like Issei can stop being such an idiot towards Shirayuki-kun.

* * *

**Yuuya P.O.V**

When I had returned home, I found Serafall-sama in my bed, with glasses on. Damn it, I love it. Its cute. And I also found Millicas-chan in my bed with glasses on also. And for some reason, the twin cat girls have them on. I don't recall giving them any. Maybe they took initiative. Either way, all cute.

I went over to my bed and stripped without care. Standing in my underwear, I got into the bed where Ni-san and Li-san immediately got on either side of me, and started nibbling my ears without uttering a word, and pressing their breasts into my arms. I could get used to that.

"Nii-chan's home!"

Saying that a little late, Millicas-chan got onto my lap and hugged me front ways, pressing her smalls breasts into my chest. And finally, Serafall-sama wraps her arms around me from behind and presses her breasts into my back. Four sets of breasts being pushed on my body. I bet that the perv would be jealous of this...nah I couldn't do that...could I? Its kind of...hehe.

"Yuu-taaaan~" Serafall-sama started with a whine. "I can only spend tonight here, so can we play our game?"

"Its your game uguu. And if you must, then I am not going to stop you, as long as you apologize to Sona-senpai for ruining her student council room."

She licks my neck and reaches her hands for my...nipples.

"I will. I just like having fun with Yuu-tan~ Now lets play our cute game~ Don't hold back on the moans this time~"

Great, I'm in for another night of "Can I make Yuu-tan moan cutely!?" game. That's what she has dubbed it anyway. Although, it isn't like I hate it. But I could do without her biting me sometimes. Well, whatever. Another 'fun' night ensues.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, since some wanted Kalawarner with Yuuya, I decided to do that. Well, that's pretty much it for now, until next time~**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

**A simple guest; Yup~ More Serafall~ Well, they will become very good friends in the future, but now Issei's still going to be a jerk even without realizing it and Yuuya, just doesn't care what Issei or anyone thinks about him.**

**Anime PJ; I'm glad that I got such an approval! Otaku approval is the best kind of approval!**

**HawkEye2001; Yes, Serafall is awesome like that, being funny~ Thank you very much! And I will do! **

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A Manticore huh. That does sound like a good idea.**

**Na-ru-to; Sounds good, although Mittelt is already in Issei's harem hehe.**

**Puff buu; Yuuya loving the milf's hehe, sounds good and so does Issei's.**

**Guest 1; Those ideas sound good.**

**Omaga 6; The milf harem shall rule! Hehe, but Misla Bael, I never even considered her before.**

**Dragon rider; Thanks I guess.**

**Guest 2; I've never done that before so it will be interesting to see.**

**Scorpion MKx; Sounds good to me.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**I was attacked by, a Fallen Angel!**

A day after the fight with the stray Devil, I find myself in my room, lying between four different women. I am between Serafall-sama who is clinging to me for dear life, Ni-san and Li-san who are on the other side of me, clinging to me for dear life as well. And finally, Millicas-chan is on top of me, sleeping soundly. I love my situations sometimes.

Serafall-sama takes my arm in her sleep and puts it between her breasts. It feels so soft. Serafall-sama is cute after all. She moaned in her sleep, and wriggle around. I then felt Millicas-chan move around on top of me. I can feel her breaths hitting my chest.

And as for the cat girls, well they are just sharing my arm so lovingly. This is good right now. I...I can feel something else in the bed. Huh? I went to bed with these four last night. So, who is in the bed right now...?

I looked towards where I felt someone on the bed. Even I could sense if I wanted too, I just felt like looking with my eyes. The person I saw was...ooh, its Rias-san. I guess she snuck in during the night. She usually does that. But, she couldn't get closer than my leg huh. Usually, she is on the left or right of me, clinging to me. But today she has the leg, hehe.

"...Nii-chan~"

Millicas-chan groaned in her sleep. And the other girls are pretty much doing something's similar. Well, they don't call me Nii-chan but I like being called Nii-chan sometimes by younger girls, or even girls my own age. It sounds good, and it feels...right for whatever reason that is.

That's when I felt something stir next to me. No, Serafall-sama has stirred away. She cracks open her eyes, raises her hand and wipes her eyes in a sleepy manner. Then, Serafall-sama leaned her head up, and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Good morning Yuu-tan~"

"Morning Serafall-sama uguu."

She smiles childlike then leans up, and places my head on her breasts and pats the back of my head. She then strokes the back of my head in a loving manner. But when I was about to say something, I saw Rias-san lift her head up.

"Serafall-sama, are you trying to take my Pawn away from me again? If that's the case then I will not allow it."

She asked relatively calm, but with a hint of malice. Serafall-sama sticks out her tongue.

"Nahahahahaha~ I am going to claim Yuu-tan here from you, even if I have to steal him away from you! I'm a Maou! I can do things like this! I am Serafall Leviathan!"

So, because she is a Maou, she can take me away from Rias-san? I really wish they wouldn't treat me as an object. I'm a human...no, I'm a Devil that was human, but even then I wish to be treated as someone who isn't a rag doll all the time.

"Serafall-sama! You can't take away my Pawn! He is cute and cuddly and my Pawn! He loves me like I love him!" She then gains a huge blush on her face which is actually kind of adorable. "W-Wait, love..." She pokes her fingers together shyly. "Y-Yuuya and me...together huh...I would...even though Raiser is being a..." She then finally goes back into angry mode. "Even you can't deny that he is my Pawn Serafall-sama!"

Serafall-sama scoffed at Rias-san who glared with a hostile aura surrounding her.

"Well, even if he is your Pawn, he can be my cuddly Yuu-tan!"

"W-Well...I don't mind sharing him with Millicas but to share him with you, is absolutely wrong! You are way older..." Yeah, she shouldn't of said that. Serafall-sama growled at Rias-san who backed away with a cry. She got off the bed and went towards the door. She looked back at us, only to be met with an intense glare that's coming from Serafall-sama. "I-I will go for now! But I will be back!"

Rias-san bolted out of the room at top speeds. Serafall-sama let out a small giggle let out her lips. She then placed her head on my chest and snuggled in again happily while yawning.

"Boooooo, I don't want to go to the Underworld now~! I'll stay!"

"Serafall-sama." I began with a displeased tone. "You can't neglect your duties as a Maou uguu." I placed my hand on the top of her head. "But it doesn't mean we can't have fun sometimes uguu. Even if we are apart sometimes."

She let out a breath that hit my chest. A displeased breath at that. Hey, it isn't my fault that you are neglecting your duties, even if I want to spend time with her, I still need to do something's myself...

"Booooooo~ Its not fair!" Here we go. She is taking a sharp breath. "I mean!" And here comes the screaming along with the crying. "YUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE ARE LIKE LOVERS OR SOMETHING YET I HAVE BAKA WORK TO DO! IT ISN'T FAIR! SO-TAN GETS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU WHEN ITS OBVIOUS THAT SHE WANTS YOU!"

I rolled my eyes as she continued on and on. As she did, I felt the cat girls turn in their sleep and crack open their eyes. Also, the same for Millicas-chan. No wonder, the screaming was getting loud.

"Muuuuu~ Yuu-chan~ Why is Serafall-sama yelling?"

"Because she doesn't want to go back to the Underworld."

I answered Li-san with a yawn. Li-san and Ni-san also yawned cutely. I then turned to Serafall-sama who...has gotten out of the bed now and started getting dressed while crying. I didn't think it was that bad if I'm honest.

"Yuu-tan..." Serafall-sama faced me with a small smile. "The next time we see one another, I want a kiss! So hurry up and kiss that girl already so we can have smooches!"

Smooches? Why doesn't she just say kissing? I bent my neck and agreed with a slight movement of my head. Yeah, even I want to kiss her soon. We've been together for along time now so, why not?

"Okay uguu."

Hearing me, she adopts a wide smile and jumped over to me, and kissed my face while narrowly missing my lips. She then got close and said "I want to take Yuu-tans virginity~" then she pulled away and stood straight upwards.

I couldn't think straight for a few seconds. Taking my virginity huh. Serafall-sama wishes to take that thing from me...Serafall-sama.

By the time I had come to my senses, Serafall-sama was already fully dressed and heading towards the door.

"Bye Yuu-tan~ Got to see So-tan~"

And like that, she was gone. She certainly is a peculiar person. Serafall-sama, is a mystery alright. But I didn't have much time to think about it because at that moment, I noticed that at the door, someone was there. When I looked fully with my eyes, it was Yumi-chan holding something up with a mischievous smirk...no. Its that!

"Yumi-chan...uguu. I don't want too watch it. I don't like it."

"But, its alright Yuu-kun. I'll wear glasses for you~"

Damn it. My weak point! Even then, she can't exploit it like that! I don't want to watch it! Its just...ugh! Uguu! I don't want to watch it!

"E-Even then its..."

"Its alright." She said with a reassuring smile. "You'll like it eventually, I'm sure." She then moved over to the bed and sat next to me. "Yuu-kun, I want you to be happy, you know? That's why, I want us to watch this together."

How does that relate at all!? She wants me to watch...it! Its, bad! Its scary and I'm confused by it! Everyone seems to be out for one another yet they are friends at the same time!? There's lots of scary aspects to that show!

"Yumi-chan..." I began, with a small smile. "I want you to be happy but..." I then adopted a gloomy face. "That show is...uguu. Its kind of...scary!"

"Why? All they do is sing and such."

"And they're pretty fucked up in their own way uguu! They all backstab one another in one way or another and don't get me started on that..." Seeing her frown, I sigh to myself. Yeah, I'm going to have to watch it so I can be nice to her. We are fellow survivors after all. "Fine uguu. Put it on uguu."

"Yay~!"

"But! You have to bring me up breakfast uguu!"

She stuck out her tongue and nodded. I bent my neck with a sigh. Another round of, uguu.

* * *

**Isane P.O.V**

Its late at night, and I've come a house via magic circle. Already, I feel strange about it. I feel shivers going up and down my spine. Something, or someone is here. I don't know what it is, but something is here and I don't like it.

I feel chilly. My body is shaking, but I have to find this client, right? The place I have landed seems to be a living room of sorts. I looked around to see that there aren't any lights on. The place is illuminated by candles. Poorly lit candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I called out, but there's no one here. But I feel like someone is here, someone is here yet I don't know where this person is. I continued to look around but, when I finally found something, I felt disgusted.

There's a wall. And on the wall, is something...a corpse. A corpse is nailed to the wall, and its upside down. From what I can tell, it is a female. A female like this. The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds.

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot.

I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse.

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all!

You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a old male comes from behind me. It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes. He also has black wings coming out of his back.

This person is, a Fallen Angel, isn't it? He is a Fallen Angel! Shit! I knew something wasn't right when I came here before!

"Hmmm, well if it isn't the Devil-chan huh."

This is bad. A Fallen Angel is here and I can't fight. I might be a Rook, but I haven't been taught how to fight. I wish someone else was here, I wish...he was here. He protected me that time, so can't he come and protect me now...?

"My name is Dohnaseek. I am a Fallen Angel my dear girl. You, don't have to introduce yourself even though I did. It wouldn't make sense for you to introduce yourself."

Even though saying that, I felt like I had to ask. That person on the wall. Even though it makes sense for him to do something like that, I want to know why he did this to that person.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed her. Because, she was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill her. I also sent Freed to kill the other offender that's being visited by another Devil right about now."

The other offender...? D-Does he mean the person that Issei is going to see? No, Issei left before me on his bike, but he would just be getting there, right about now. I, want to warn him, but I can't do anything right now!

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

Did he just call me scum? How dare he! And he killed a Devil for such a weak reason like that?

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Hmph. What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you fucking Devil. Devils also use humans greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed her. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job as a Fallen Angel."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

I released a roar at him, but he doesn't even seem to be fazed by it. How can he be like that? I, want to go home now. I would very much like to go home right now.

"Haha. What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! That's fine with me! Killing a bitch like you!"

He sticks out his hand, and something forms in his hands. A pole like object. I know this all too well. This thing that's forming is a spear of light. It looks deadly, yet beautiful. Light is supposed to be beautiful, isn't it? Then, why is this blue light spear here looking dangerous? Because, this thing is going to kill me, isn't it?

"You are a little nuisance. Since we're originally came here to kill you, we might as well take another whack at it, huh."

The Fallen Angel takes aim at me, shit! If I'm hit by that then its going to sting alright! I moved to the left as the spear left his hand, but I wasn't fast enough, and it pierced my leg!

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my butt with a spear sticking out of my left thigh! It hurts! It hurts!

"How does it feel? Does it hurt? Please tell me that it hurts you a lot!"

I didn't give him the satisfaction and placed my hands on the spear. It hurts my hands. But even then, I used all my might and pulled out the spear!

"Haaaa!"

Blood gushed out of my wound! It doesn't look pretty, and it doesn't feel pretty either.

"Die! Die! Die! Time to die girl!"

The Fallen Angel made another spear of light and threw it at me! I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that I don't die. If I do, I will never see Shirayuki-kun again, I will never see Issei again. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I will never see them again.

Gobble!

"...!? W-What the hell is that shadow!?"

Shadow...? My...Sacred Gear? My Sacred Gear has appeared! Somehow, the shadow has...devoured the attack or something? No, I can feel it...I can't explain it. In the shadows, I feel it moving in the shadows. If its in the shadows then...

Spit!

I concentrated on the shadow behind the man, and the light spear spat out from that shadow! The Fallen Angel couldn't respond in time and got stabbed right in the shoulder! Ha! Take that shit bag!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! YOU BITCH!"

He pulled out the spear from his shoulder. He then discards it to the side with a angry face on. Crap, have I just made my situation worse? The man makes a single light sword appear in his hand and has it pointed solely at me!

"TIME TO DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SERIOUSLY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

He charged at me! I can't move due to the wound on my leg, and I don't know how I am supposed to devour that sword when its in his hands! This is it huh. My end. As I was about to accept it, I noticed something on the floor. Yes, its a magic circle. And I recognize the circle, its the Gremory circle!

SHINE!

The light shines around the room, and a single figure comes from it. Faster than I could see, the figure moves to directly in front of me and blocks the sword from the Fallen Angel with his sword!

"I came to rescue you uguu."

I-Its him! Shirayuki-kun is here! He exchanges blades with the Fallen Angel, forcing him backwards. The Fallen Angel then summons some spears of light but Shirayuki-kun deflects them with simple motions of his hand! As to be expected from Shirayuki-kun!

"I'm sorry, but you can't lay a finger on this girl uguu."

He said clearly. He wont let them lay a finger on me. He, wont let that Fallen Angel touch me anymore. Even though I would hardly call this experience traumatic, it was still a little scary. It just proves how useless I am. I bet Issei would've gotten out of this somehow but me? No, someone like me wouldn't be able to do anything right...

"Oh, a mere Devil concerned for another Devil huh. So, are you guys like in a relationship? How cute! Its very cute to see a little boy in love with Onee-sama there!"

From my position, I could see his eye twitch ever so slightly. But then he turned to me.

"Isane-san, we're sorry about this. Rias-san...rather Buchou didn't know that this clients house also had a Fallen Angel uguu." Shirayuki-kun, who was apologizing to me narrows his eyes at my wound. "Did that man do that to you uguu?"

I looked away and merely nodded my head. I feel ashamed. Some Rook I am huh. Koneko-chan could lift that monster thing, and I can't even take one light spear. Clearly, Rias-Buchou made a mistake on making me a Devil.

He adopts an angry expression and looks at the Fallen Angel.

"So, you think its okay to harm a comrade of mine huh uguu?"

His voice was low. It was full of killing intent.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut her body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

"Is that so, then I should make you disappear. Since you've hurt Isane-san who is a girl, even if she is a pervert." Did he have to say that? "She is still a comrade of mine uguu. So now, I am going to have to end your life."

Hearing Shirayuki-kun, the monster Fallen Angel laughed at him.

"Hahahahahaha! A single Devil can't beat me!"

"If you say so uguu."

The Fallen Angel glared with such hatred, and summoned a thick light spear. The light spear is even taller than the man! It looks very dangerous! If that attack hits a Devil, then its game over!

"Now time to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

The Fallen Angel raised his large spear above his head and was ready to throw the spear at Shirayuki-kun. But Shirayuki-kun flicked his wrist, the candle light reflecting off the swords clean surface.

"You let your guard down uguu."

FLASH!

In an instant, Shirayuki-kun appeared behind the Fallen Angel, with blood dripping from his sword. But he didn't...

CLEAVE!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Fallen Angel, right before my eyes was cut in two! S-Shit, that was really fast! The Fallen Angel, was cut in half from his torso! The bottom part fall onto the floor, and the head was about to fall but Shirayuki-kun grabbed the man roughly by the hair. He is alive, albeit barely.

"Never underestimate me uguu."

Shirayuki-kun summoned some kind of power and shot it at the lower body on the floor, and it disappeared. Then, he did the same to the upper body, and that also disappeared. With that, the Fallen Angel died.

"Sorry you had to witness that uguu. I, just don't like people hurting my comrades uguu." He apologized to me, but I waved my hand at him. He then came over and rested his hand on my head. "Let us leave now uguu. Can you walk?"

I shook my head. It hurts still. But, without minding me, he picked me up bridal style! H-He is carrying me! I blushed up a storm and looked at him with a small smile. This feels good.

"Shirayuki-kun...I'm sorry you had to come for me."

"Its fine uguu. Don't worry about it uguu. Now, lets go back to the club."

I nodded and we went to the circle. But the Fallen Angels words echoed in my mind. It was about Issei. He is in a situation like me...was in...ugh.

"Shirayuki-kun, is Issei safe?"

"He is going to be fine uguu. I, came here because both were under attack at the same time. The others have gone for your perverted brother uguu."

So he came here for me and the rest went to get Issei huh. W-Well, that's fine with me. He certainly...protected me. That makes me sound pathetic. I need someone, Shirayuki-kun to protect me.

"Shirayuki-kun..."

"Lets go."

With that, the light from the magic circle washed all over us, and the next thing I realized, we were in the clubroom. He placed me on the couch, and examined my wound intensely.

"This wound, should be able to be healed a little by me."

"Y-You can heal wounds?"

He did the so-so sign with his hand.

"Sort of uguu. I'm not the best, but I know enough about healing techniques to heal something like this. Consider yourself lucky that it was only this."

I blushed as he placed his hand on my leg, and a strange glow appeared throughout the room. It wasn't like Asia-chan's Sacred Gear. It was more like demonic power. It feels good. But his hand is actually on my leg right now...

"So, Isane-san. Did you attempt to fight off the Fallen Angel uguu?"

I shook my head.

"I...couldn't. I tried to dodge his spear but I couldn't. But the thing is, my Sacred Gear protected me. Or more like it responded to my wish to keep myself safe."

"Its possible. The Sacred Gear responds to the wielders desires so your desire to survive must've made it activate, even if that wasn't your intention uguu. Once you get more control over it, it will become easier for you to fight."

I-I see. So, it responded to my desire to live huh. That's good. I smiled a little at him which made him smile back at me a little also. But to feel his touch on my leg is...

* * *

Shine!

Before I could enjoy it, a light shined in the room. What appeared was the rest of the club! Minus Millicas-chan that is. I don't know where she is. Koneko-chan is carrying Issei who, has wounds on his legs! S-So, we both got wounds on our legs huh. Well, twins usually experience similar things, right?

"Y-You! Hands off my sister!"

He pointed at Shirayuki-kun and shouted. Shirayuki-kun rolled his eyes and continued to do what he was doing.

"I, am healing your sisters leg uguu."

"That's right Issei. Stop jumping to conclusions all the time! Its really annoying!"

He hangs his head low, as Koneko-chan places him next to me. Akeno-san and Buchou both come over and perform a healing technique similar to what Shirayuki-kun is doing for me.

"So Yuuya how did it go?"

Buchou asked so Shirayuki-kun filled her in on what happened and she did the same. It seems Asia-chan was were Issei was. So, that means she's in danger. But it isn't like I can do anything for her. Then, once the filling in was done, Buchou starts explaining about the exorcists.

"There are two types of exorcists."

Two types of exorcists. There are two types?

"The first are the exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray exorcists."

"Stray?"

Buchou nods at Issei's question as I stay silent.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

Like the Fallen Angel that attacked me. Yeah, those guys aren't good.

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I understood the situation as soon as she told us that much. But I continued to stay quiet as Issei asks another question.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called stray exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a stray exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

She's right but I also want to save Asia-chan. Although, I don't know what I could do for her. I keep relying on Shirayuki-kun to protect me. Would he do anything about it? Why, would I think that? He doesn't know Asia-chan so of course he isn't going to do anything for her. Would he do it if I asked him?

"Isane-san." I turned to Shirayuki-kun who has a concerned face on. "Want me to take you home uguu?"

T-Take me home!? H-He wants to take me home!?

"Yes I..."

"I will take her home Shirayuki!"

Issei spoke over me and pissed me off at the same time. He was only offering to take me home for Maou sake! I glared at my idiot brother who is looking at Shirayuki-kun.

"Fine. I understand uguu. Bye uguu."

He stood up, and walked out of the door without saying anything else. I couldn't tell what expression he had on his face. Anger? Sadness? Annoyance? Normal? Most likely, he wasn't affected by it, but it did kind of piss me off how Issei snapped at him like that for only offering to take me home.

He was, actually being a gentleman by doing that. My Knight protected me. He protected me from the Fallen Angel. He really is a nice guy and strong too. Shirayuki-kun, you are really nice. Thank you for protecting me.

* * *

**End chapter! Now I'm sure some have guessed what her Sacred Gear is if you've read the light novel. Yes, I can confirm that it is Night Reflection, a Sacred Gear that one of the grunts of the Hero Faction has. There is a reason why I chose that particular one as her Sacred Gear. And since some want Lady Phenex in Yuuya's harem, I will give it deep consideration. Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello~ I welcome you to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; It certainly would be funny~ Yeah, those jokes, I can see Raisers reactions now hehe. And yup, Dohnaseek got butchered. And yeah, while Ise is like that, Yuuya is having a little fun.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I don't plan on Serafall to take his virginity. That's just what she wants. Not necessarily what he wants.**

**tHe ultimate demon dragon lord; Yeah, that story will be updated real soon.**

**Dragon rider; Well, I'm glad it was surprising then. And I've already worked out who's P.O.V that will be told from, and I wont be saying who so please don't ask.**

**Guest 1; Milf harem sounds dreamy~ Yeah, I do like that idea~**

**Sano; Thanks. And yup.**

**SuperHades; Misla did get a bad deal in canon huh. I dunno about the pairing but it is worth a think over anyway.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**A formal challenge**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Its the next day. I heard that the twins aren't going to school today. No doubt, something will happen with them. They seem to be the centre of these goings on for a few days now. Priests, Fallen Angels, and such. Well, if they get caught up in something, then I will help out.

But right now, I don't want to go and help them. I have my own things to do, like looking at a Fallen Angel. She seems to be following me. I felt it this morning so I went away from the school, and walked towards a remote area of the town. If I can get away from everyone, then I don't have to worry about causalities. But that's the normal when it concerns my life. Causalities...damn, I really need to stop being morbid.

I stopped walking once reaching a good place. This place is deserted, so I don't have to worry about anyone interrupting my time. I turned around, and looked up at a tree, to see the Fallen Angel looking down at me.

"There's no point hiding from me uguu. I can see you, and if you don't tell me what's going on, then I will just have to beat it out of you."

The Fallen Angel woman flew down to my level. When I got a good look at her...hmmm, damn. She has huge breasts. Bigger than I thought. And she's really tall. She's taller than I am, which isn't that hard by most peoples standards, but she's also taller than Grayfia-san.

She has long navy blue hair that obscures her right eye but I can tell that she has brown eyes. They look pretty good if you ask me. Her right eye that I can't really see seems to be darting around, like her left eye. She must be looking for weak points. I'll give her that. I wouldn't like a weak opponent.

The outfit she has on however, is very short and revealing. Her attire consists of a trench-coat type top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt and black high heeled shoes. Her top also is open at the top, giving me a shot of her cleavage, plus the golden necklace she is wearing.

She is a Fallen Angel so I don't expect anything different to be honest. Fallen Angels women are known to seduce men, so wouldn't they wear outfits that are used to help seduce people?

"So, Fallen Angel woman who is named BBFA by me uguu, what do you want?"

"What does BBFA mean?"

I sighed to myself.

"Big Breasted Fallen Angel. I thought it was obvious uguu." When I saw her face, she seemed to be confused. "Never mind then. So, please answer my question uguu. And what you answer will decide your fate uguu. If its something like kill me, then you're out of luck uguu. But if its something to do with someone else, then I will listen to your words uguu. Then I will judge you based on your words uguu."

"Alright then. I will say it clearly. Marry me."

...Crazy woman. Saying something like marry me. What is wrong with her? Clearly someone didn't give her, her med's today.

"No uguu."

"W-What!? Why!? I just asked you to marry me so do it!"

"Don't tell me what to do uguu. I don't do anything anyone tells me to do uguu. I don't know you uguu. I don't want to marry someone I don't know uguu. And I will only have partners that I deem worthy enough of if I don't know them or if I love them uguu. But by potential that, I mean that have potential in one of two areas uguu."

I held up two fingers. She raised her eyebrows at my fingers.

"What are these two areas then?"

"Potential power. Potential performer. You have beauty yes, but that doesn't win me over. Its also about the heart. If you have a beautiful face but an ugly heart it is the same as just being disgusting and I don't find people with ugly hearts attractive uguu. How do I know that this isn't a ploy to get info from me and leak it back to the Fallen Angels uguu? If it is, then its kind of weak to suddenly offer yourself up to marriage like that uguu."

"N-No! You don't understand! Let me explain why I said that. When I said marry me, I only meant that you would become my partner, if you can defeat me in a battle." If I can defeat her huh. Its more like, when I defeat her. She then adopts a blush. "I'm, kind of attracted to the power and the ruthless way you killed Dohnaseek, it made me feel hot all over my body. And all the other things you've done. Its, very attractive to a girl like me. And if you don't believe me, then I will tell you what Raynare is doing right now."

"Who the fuck is Raynare? And why would I care what that bitch is doing uguu?"

Raynare, never heard of her. And I don't know if I want to know about her either.

"R-Right...I guess you wouldn't. But, it concerns a nun named..."

"I'm going to stop you there uguu. I don't care to be honest uguu. That sounds like something Hyoudou Issei-san and Hyoudou Isane-san would want to know uguu. I saw them with a nun and Rias-san mentioned something about a nun being at a house where some person named Freed was yesterday uguu. It might sound coldhearted, but I don't know her so I don't care about her. If I knew her, or if someone I cared about asked me to help her then I would but until then, I can't comment on such things like the nun girl."

I spoke the truth. I don't know about this nun, so I don't have a reason to be bothered about her. I've never even met her properly before.

"Y...You have a point. But still! Fight me! Then, if you win..."

"Why do you keep saying if I win uguu? It will be, when I uguu. I can sense your power from here uguu. While you might be stronger than the Fallen Angel yesterday, and currently stronger than some people I know, that doesn't mean you're stronger than I am uguu."

She adopted a wide smirk and grinned in my direction.

"Alright then, if you're that confident. Lets make a little wager."

"Fine uguu. When I win, you become my servant uguu. You do whatever I say, and you can't complain about it uguu. If you somehow manage to pull off a miracle, then you can tell me what to do."

"That's fine with me. I'm quite confident in my abilities you know? So, don't underestimate meeeeeeee!"

She flew high into the sky, and summoned a few light spears. I summoned my sword and got into a fighting position. If she wants to prove her worth then its the kind of girl I can get on board with.

"Come at me then uguu!"

"Fine! Here I come Shirayuki Yuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Dash!

Damn, she is a little fast. She charged at me, with speeds that I could compare to about half my own, and that's fast. With a light spear in hand, she closed the distance and made a swing of it!

GIN! GIIIIIIIIIN!

Our respective weapons made sparks. Ara, she's doing a little better than I thought. I parried her blade, but then I noticed the gleam in her eye.

"Avoid this!"

Another light spear she was holding was released from her palm at point blank range! I pushed her back, and jumped out of the way, but I see that she has nicked my jacket slightly.

I jumped away and landed a few feet away from her. She made a grin appear on her face.

"Ara, so you're a little better than I expected. Ara ara, I've done it again huh. I've misjudged someone based on their level of power. Well, I will have to kick up a gear to two!"

Zoom!

I went charging at this woman with my sword at the ready. I did a few feints to get out of her line of sight, and I strike from her left!

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Even so, she was able to interpreted my attack. So, she is a little better than I previously thought. We exchanged blades and pushed back from one another. I gathered demonic power in my hand, and made it form into a blade.

"Take this!"

Shot!

I shot the blade of demonic power at the Fallen Angel woman. The demonic power is that of a high grade. I can't be sure of its proficiency as I didn't use full power. I don't want to kill her, just yet.

"Blast!"

The woman made light gather in her hands, and formed a shield! Hey hey now! This is getting interesting! My attack and the light shield collided, and cancelled one another out! Even if it wasn't my best, for her to do something like that is pretty good.

"Ara, woman uguu. That was a good move. I didn't expect a shield of light from you."

"Well, I'm fully of surprises baby~"

She mewled that out naughtily with a seductive smile gracing her face. I spin my sword around with a few fingers, and face her with it pointed at her.

"Shall we get serious, baby uguu~?"

"Sure~ Come at me!"

I laughed and kicked up a little. I summoned my holy magic and ran it through my blade. This blade will be able to dispel that light of yours girl. The woman made a sword of light and pointed at me.

""Lets go!""

We charged for one another, swords in hand. Surprisingly, she is going even faster than before. Definitely, this Fallen Angel isn't to be underestimated. If someone of the peerage went up against her, then I'm sure they would be troubled by her. Good thing that it was me that went against her though huh.

KATCHIN!

A hollow sound rang out, as the light sword was broken by my own sword. Light power wont work on my blade now. She, hasn't got many hands to play if her arsenal is only light power. The woman, with suspicious eyes, asked me.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Hehe, light weapons are useless against my holy magic uguu. You see, my holy magic is like...well, its very powerful indeed uguu. My holy magic can beat light power used by Fallen Angels. But, it isn't like its almighty against Fallen Angels uguu. Leader class Fallen Angels will be able to overpower my holy magic but for someone like you, you don't have a chance to overpower it uguu. So, ready to surrender uguu?"

She jumped away and shouted "Not yet!" then she summoned three light spears, and launched all three at me. I blocked the spears with my sword easily. I was then going to go for the woman, but she had moved out of my line of sight!

I see, so diversions. Okay, she isn't to the left, to the right...no. She isn't in front of me, she isn't above me so that leaves...behind me! I twisted my body to see her coming in with a thick spear of light!

GIN!

I parried the blade and jumped high, while extending my wings. I put out my hand, and summoned a light ball made of holy magic.

"Watch out for this!"

I shot out the ball of holy power, and it headed straight for her! She summoned a light spear and threw it at the ball of holy power. I flicked my wrist and moved its trajectory.

"...! You can also control its movements!?"

She roared as the spear of light neared me. With a simple bend of my body, I avoided it. The holy power sphere continues to go for the mysterious woman.

"Damn it!"

The woman summoned a few light spears and attempted to stop the ball of holy power from reaching her, but all the spears missed by me moving the holy ball ever so slightly. She might be good, but she isn't my level.

"Then if I can't get the ball, I'll go for the wielder!"

She flew up high, narrowly missing the ball of holy which impaled into the ground. She made a sword of light appear in her hands, a dangerous looking one at that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a cry for battle, she charged at me. I smirked and got out my sword again that's imbued with holy power. Even though she knows that it wont work, she is doing it anyway? I, don't know why. But I need to be prepared for everything here.

She closed the distance and lunged the spear at my torso.

KATCHIN!

Even so, my sword blocked her attack and dispelled her spear.

"Hey that wont..."

I then saw something shine behind her back. Its in the shape of a spear. W-Wait, she hid a spear behind her back!? Cleaver girl! She revealed her spear and went for my face!

"Take this!"

The spear came close to my face, but if I can create a small barrier...!

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

I was able to create a small barrier around my head. Then, I swiped my sword at her spear, dispelling it. I then thrusted my foot forward, nailing a kick right in her abdomen.

"Guah!"

She spat out bile as she flew backwards. I tilted forward, and went charging at the Fallen Angel woman! My target is the Fallen Angel woman so I wont miss now! My wings flapped fast as I closed the distance between us.

"Here you go woman! This is what you wanted!"

"Haaaa!"

She raised her spirits and kicked out her leg at me, which I blocked by crossing my arms. But the force of the kick pushed me back slightly. So I put out my arms, and made a ball of wind appear in front of me.

"Blow away!"

Zoooom!

The winds changed as my ball of wind shot forwards towards the Fallen Angel woman. She was able to use her wings to steady herself, but before she could dodge the ball, it collided with her stomach, sending her crashing!

"D-Damn it!"

She went through a tree, as I spread out my wings, and flew as fast as I could. I moved at the speed of light and caught her within an instant. She growled and gathered light by her fist, which formed a small dagger.

She stabbed the dagger at me, but I hit it away without concern. I then pulled back my fist and smirked.

"Thanks for surprising me!"

BANG!

"Guwa!"

CRASH!

My fist nailed deeply into her cheek, spitting out blood, she was sent crashing into the ground. The ground, made a crater. Her body, is lying in the crater. I know she isn't dead as I can feel her power, and I can see her chest moving up and down.

I stopped flying and went to the ground. I walked over to the crater and picked her up bridal style. I might as well hear her out. She gave me a good time. I had forgotten how fun it is to just have a fight without any negative feelings in it. I should thank her for it.

I went over to a nearby bench and laid her down on it, with her head on my lap. I'll just have to wait for her to wake up. I will just hear her out and see if she wants to marry someone like me now. I just beat the crap out of her, well not fully. If I had been going fully out, she wouldn't be alive right now. But she did great from what I had imagined it would be.

* * *

...I felt her stir, two hours later. When I looked down, I saw that she had opened her eyes and is looking at me. She has a red face, a flustered face at that. I patted the top of her head and gave a small smile.

"You did better than expected uguu. So, I will hear you out now uguu."

She sat up straight and looked at me with a blush adoring her cheeks. I've never met anyone that would blush at me after I just knocked them out. But this girl seems to be attracted to power. And I can understand that. I am attracted to Vali-sans body, and her power.

"Thank you for indulging in my fight. I knew I would most likely lose. But I still needed to see what you could do." She then poked her fingers together. "Y-You know, I've been watching you for awhile now. Following your movements for a year or so now. Of course, not up close as you'd notice but everything the Grigori had on you, I made it my point to find out about it. After I heard about you slaying various high level opponents."

"Well, thank you I guess uguu. So, tell me about this chick Raynare uguu. It might not be important to me but it might be important to some people I know. So I will listen to you and your explanation of this marrying thing."

"Ah, right. Raynare, is planning to steal a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing from a nun named Asia Argento. She, thinks that if she steals this Sacred Gear, she would be able to become someone Azazel-sama might love. But..."

"That's not the case, is it uguu?"

This girl shook her head at me, which I rolled my eyes at. So, she plans to steal a Sacred Gear to make someone love her. That's a little pathetic if you ask me. If they don't love you for you, then doing something like that doesn't make sense to me. If this Azazel did like this kind of forwardness, then he is pathetic.

"No, of course it isn't. The way she got this idea was...well, Kokabiel. He told her that "If you steal Twilight Healing then Azazel will love you, you know?" And being the dunce that she is, she believed him and brought that nun to this town."

"Why this town specifically uguu?"

"Well, that's because Azazel-sama asked her to keep an eye on the people named Hyoudou Isane and Hyoudou Issei. However, a fellow Fallen Angel that was with us killed them both without us saying that. Even though Raynare can be a bitch, she wouldn't kill like that. Especially if Azazel-sama said so."

I see. So, this Raynare is doing this because she wants love, and heard the wrong information. They came to this town because they had to keep an eye on those two twins anyway. So they summoned the nun girl here so, they could kill two birds with one stone. As far as plans go, it is at least efficient, if not stupid.

"But, that doesn't explain why you are here. Do you want Azazel to love you as well uguu? And you only are using me to stop Raynare?"

"N-No, I don't love Azazel-sama. I respect him as a leader, but that's about it. No, I came to this town because I knew you lived here. I didn't know how to approach you, so I just did it like this. At first, I was going to just see what happened, but even I think that this is a bad idea now. Raynare, is going to kill an innocent girl for a stupid fantasy like Azazel-sama loving her."

She sounds at least sincere. But what she did is similar. Well, not the killing an innocent, but she had a idea that either way, we'd be connected together.

"Well you challenged me to a fight on the fantasy that if you won, I would have to marry you most likely. And if I won, you would still be connected to me as I said that I would take you as a servant uguu."

"Well, I'm not going to deny your words. But unlike Raynare, I know when I am being deceived and when I am being shown the right way. Shirayuki Yuuya, no. May I call you Yuuya-kun?" I nodded. "Then Yuuya-kun, I will say it again. Marry me."

"No uguu."

She face faulted as I chuckled.

"W-Why!?"

"Because, I just met you. You might love or like me a lot uguu. But I don't know much about you uguu. If you want to get to know one another, then come with me and lets get to know one another uguu. I can sense that you are at least being genuine."

"Fine. Yes, I can see why something like "Marry me!" might be inappropriate. Allow me to ask something else then."

"Sure. Ask away uguu."

Doesn't mean I'm going to do it though. I bent my head and listened to her words intently.

"I've heard how you like strong women. So, train me. Make me stronger, for you. You won our fight, and by that, you...own me now."

"I was joking about that uguu. I am not actually going to make you my servant uguu."

"B-But! You won our bet! You need some..." She got really close to me and spoke in a sultry voice "...kind of reward. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Sorry, I live with Rias-san and Akeno-san comes over also who are both very flirtatious uguu. Sorry, but I get it everyday so it doesn't affect me much anymore uguu."

She adopts a pout.

"Bu-But..."

"I'll train you uguu. If you tell me all you know about Excalibur, then I will train you uguu."

"Excalibur? Sure, I can tell you what I know about it!"

"But first, what is your name uguu?"

She smirked a little at me.

"The names Kalawarner Yuuya-kun, don't forget it now~"

"I'm sure I wont uguu. Now, please tell me what you know."

So like that she started to tell me what she knows about Excalibur. Its mostly what I know, but I know now that someone is gathering them and they are apart of the Fallen Angels. But I wont hate all Fallen Angels, just the one who is gathering the Excalibur's. They don't need to be gathered, they need to be exterminated!

* * *

**End chapter! Yes, this was how Kalawarner got introduced. And damn lots of Lady Phenex (Reina) lovers huh. Yeah, I think I will add her, only to just for the comedy anger from her children, especially Raiser. Well, until next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello~! Welcome to the next chapter~**

**Akito the Overlord; Yup, that's about it hehe. Raiser especially will be very, very pissed off when Yuuya tells jokes about screwing his mum hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Couldn't agree more.**

**Anime PJ; Yup, I thought it would be funny for Kalawarner to do something like that.**

**Dragon rider; Well, that's really my decision, and I will think about adding them to Issei's harem.**

**AngelofDeath666; Thank you!**

**Sano; Exactly! Yeah, she could do that.**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story hehe!**

* * *

**Rescuing Asia Argento!**

**Isane P.O.V**

SLAP! SLAP!

Two sounds echoed throughout the clubroom. The sound came from my, and Issei's cheeks. Damn it. Buchou slapped us. She has a serious expression on her face. And there's a reason for it as well.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

Did she have to slap us though? That kind of hurt. Even if I am a Rook, it still hurts. But the reason she slapped us is because we came back, after losing to a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel came and took Asia-chan away.

Today, we met her, and went around the shopping district with her. We had fun, although I got the feeling that I was a third wheel. But if he wants to ruin my chances at love then I'm going to do it right back. It might be petty or what have you, but I will be damned if I can't love and he can!

But when we get here and reported what happened, we were met with slaps. Does she always slap her servants? Cruel. Issei proposed going to save Asia-chan and I went along with it since she is only an innocent girl. But we couldn't just let it go so she ended up slapping us.

Its the first time I've ever been slapped, and it fucking hurt like a bitch. I really need to build up my Rook trait huh. It was really bad. Where's Shirayuki-kun? He can defend me from Buchou. I actually don't know where he is. I would've guessed that he might be with Millicas-chan as she isn't here either. But it seems no one knows where he is...

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Hey! I'll go with you Issei. Don't leave me out of this."

We both nodded to one another. As if I will let him go alone. Asia-chan is my friend as well. I don't want her to die because of these Fallen Angels. If she dies then...its not fair. I got to live again, but Asia-chan hasn't done anything bad. She isn't a pervert like me, she's a good girl with a good future ahead of her.

"Are you both really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to us as if she is warning us.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"Yeah, like he said. If we will cause trouble for you, then just let us go."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

I think it's the first time I've seen Buchou this enraged. However, that isn't my main concern. My main concern is that girl, Asia-chan. She needs us to help her.

"Isane and I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is our important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"Neither will I Buchou! She is a very important friend to me! She's the first person that..."

She's a person that doesn't judge others. She's truly a good girl, and a good friend. And she said that she wishes to have friends. Its shocking that she doesn't have friends already.

"…That's a wonderful thing for you both. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between Devils like you and Fallen Angels like them is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"Issei! Don't be cruel like that!"

Even though I chided him, I also kind of agreed with his opinion. But at the same time, you have to remember that she did save our lives with her Evil Pieces. She didn't have too, yet she did. I know the real reason though. Its for our supposed power. I'm not stupid, but even then she is a kind senpai and does things in our best interests.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Isane, Ise, you have to forget about her."

We glared at her and she did the same back.

Open!

The door suddenly opened! When I looked, it was Shirayuki-kun with Millicas-chan and...a-a woman with huge tits and black wings coming out of her back! They look like crow wings! A Fallen Angel is here! Does anyone else see that!? They all walked in and went to the couches and sat down. Everyone's gaze is on them. Eh...okay. What does one do in situations such as these?

"Why is everyone looking at us Nii-chan?"

Millicas-chan smiled out. Shirayuki-kun shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea uguu. Could be due to the Fallen Angel girl though."

He pointed at the Fallen Angel who seems to be just content with sitting on the couch with Shirayuki-kun. Erm...Buchou then spoke up.

"Yuuya, why is there a Fallen Angel here?"

She spoke rather calmly. He sighed and pointed at the Fallen Angel.

"She's my Fallen Angel now uguu. Don't worry, she wont be bad, will you uguu?"

She shook her head and clinged to his arm!

[Hey! Don't you cling to him bitch!]

Buchou, Akeno-san, myself and Kiba-san shouted out! We all raised our killing intent, but Shirayuki-kun shrugged her off easily. Good! Don't let her touch you Shirayuki-kun! She's an evil Angel that has descended from God and fell straight to Hell!

"Uguu, I've told you not to suddenly grab me Kalawarner-san. They will take it as a form of attack. If you don't want them to attack you, I suggest that you don't suddenly jump me like that uguu."

"Grrr, fine. Although it isn't like I would..."

He then bonked her on the top of the head! A bump formed on the top of her head which she rubbed delicately.

"What did I say about doing things like that uguu?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. I know. I wont be cocky."

"Good girl uguu. So, what's going on here?"

He asked Buchou. She went over to him and whispered in his ears. When she spoke for about ten seconds, his eyes went to Issei and I.

"Why am I not surprised uguu?"

What's he not surprised about!? As I was about to say something, Issei did instead.

"Hey! What are you talking about!?"

"Nothing that concerns you uguu. Now, please continue Rias-san."

She then continued whispering and he kept nodding and nodding until she finally pulled away.

"So, you'll do it for me?"

"Sure, I don't mind uguu."

He's doing something for her? When he said that, Rias-san smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you. Now, can she be trusted?"

Buchou looked at the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel just looked back at her without saying anything.

"She can be uguu. And if she can't, then I will just put her down."

"Then I'm fine with it."

S-She's fine with a Fallen Angel being here!? I-I didn't expect that! She was just talking about those two sides glaring at one another, now she's fine with it?

"Buchou! Why are you letting him bring a Fallen Angel in here!?"

Issei roared at her. But she answered with calmness.

"I trust Yuuya's judgment Ise. If Yuuya says she can be trusted, then I will believe him without hesitation. He's proven time and again to me that he cares about our safety and he wouldn't ever put any of us in harms way. So, if he's fine with her here, then I'm fine with it. So don't question my judgment. Besides, if I thought she was a danger, then I would put her down myself, but she seems to be fine."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here please!"

Buchou rolled her eyes, but Akeno-san then went over and started whispering something. Huh? What is she whispering exactly? Akeno-san has a serious expression but what's it about? Buchou, also makes a serious expression.

Buchou then looked at all of us.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"W-Wait!"

Issei raised his voice, but Buchou stopped him.

"Isane, Ise. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." She brushed her hair softly. "Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

Desire. The Sacred Gear works off desire. Shirayuki-kun told me that before. Yesterday, he told me about that.

"Also don't forget about the Pawns special ability of Promotion. You, can promote in places that I designate as enemy territory. If you wish hard enough. You'll be able to become any of the pieces besides King. Of course there will be restrictions since you did become a Devil not long ago. So becoming the Queen will be impossible for now but the other pieces should be fine. Just remember to wish strongly enough for it and it will happen."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san. The ones left are myself, Issei, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, Shirayuki-kun, Millicas-chan and the Fallen Angel.

"Hyoudou-kun, Isane-san."

Kiba-san called out to us.

"What is it?"

I queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you both going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"Yeah, I'm the same Kiba-san so please don't stop us."

Issei and I spoke. Hearing us, she sighed.

"…You both will get killed. Even if both you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use Promotion Hyoudou-kun, you can't take down a group of exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourselves."

Yeah, that's a logical answer. But even then, if there's a small chance then we can't waste it, right?

""Even if I die, I'm still going to help her.""

Surprisingly, we both said that at the same time.

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what are we supposed to do!"

I shouted at her, but she says it straight at us.

"I'm going too."

"Wha…"

I lost my words after hearing something unexpected. Even Issei seems to be lost for words.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

She sounds angry. And even I noticed that while he hasn't said anything, Shirayuki-kun has also narrowed his eyes. They must have some kind of past and it involves priests and such.

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you both by locking you up somewhere."

Yeah, she did sort of. She told Issei about promotion and she wouldn't of done that unless she wanted him and me to go. Yeah, way to go Buchou!

"…I'm going as well."

"Wha, Koneko-chan?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you three go senpai."

She said it straight to Issei. Then, Kiba-sans eyes turned to Shirayuki-kun who seems to be taking selfies again. Social media is like a good friend for him. Even now, my phone is going off from tweets of his and such. They are always so insightful. Not what you'd expect of people our age. They are so wonderfully written~

"Yuu-kun, are you coming?"

"Hmmmm..."

"We don't need him to go! We'll be fine on our own!"

I glared at Issei. So, he wont even let him go huh. I raised my first but Kiba-san is the one to scold Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, whether you want to admit it or not, Yuu-kun is actually the strongest one on the peerage. Even stronger than Buchou. Despite his calm attitude, if he wanted, he'd be able to destroy this building several times over without even promoting and not even going seriously. So, I suggest you put whatever feelings you have about him on hold until after this. Its better if we all go."

He's stronger than the King? And the Queen? Damn it Shirayuki-kun, you are badass after all. Issei lets out a breath but, Shirayuki-kun speaks up in a calm tone.

"Its fine Yumi-chan uguu. If he doesn't want me to go, then I wont go uguu. It doesn't bother me either way uguu. I wish you all luck."

"Yuu-kun..."

Kiba-san said with a hint of concern but Shirayuki-kun then stood up with the Fallen Angel and Millicas-chan and went for the door. Damn Issei. He really needs to stop it.

"You really are a prick sometimes, you know that Issei?" I told him. He narrowed his eyes but I went towards Shirayuki-kun and stopped him. "I'm sorry about Issei saying things like that. He can be a total jerk sometimes."

"I'm used to people hating me uguu. Its nothing new uguu." He's used to people hating him? When he said it, Kiba-san looked away sadly. Eh? What's that about? Shirayuki-kun the smiled at me. "Don't worry Isane-san. I'm sure you'll be able to save the nun girl uguu. Just believe in yourself and don't compare yourself to your brother uguu."

So, he sees that huh. I...don't want to compare but...

"Then...just because Issei said that you shouldn't come, that's not how I feel. So...will you come for me...instead? If Issei says anything then I will beat the living shit out of him."

I directed that last part at Issei who shivers. That's right. I have Rook power now bitch! If he does anything else then I will use my Rook powers too kick ass! Shirayuki-kun tilts his head, before nodding.

"I'll go for you uguu."

"T-Thank you!"

Issei was about to say something, but I sent him a dark look. I'll throw the bastard in front of a light spear in a minute if he doesn't stop. Or ask that Fallen woman to throw one at him.

"Nii-chan! Can I go as well!?"

"Millicas-sama, you can't go. It will be dangerous..."

Kiba-san tried to deter her, but Shirayuki-kun patted her head.

"Sure, come along uguu."

"Y-Yuu-kun! D-Don't you think it will be too dangerous for her to come as well?"

He shook his head and patted Millicas-chan's head.

"No, I don't think its too dangerous. She's a very powerful girl, or have you forgotten uguu? She's very powerful for her age. She could take out the Fallen Angels herself if she wanted uguu."

S-Serious!? That little girl could do things like that!? W-Well, I shouldn't forget that she is a Devil as well so it wouldn't be strange for her to be stronger than the current me.

"Well you aren't wrong but..."

"I'll protect her as well uguu. So don't worry uguu. Kalawarner-san, come along as well." She nods with a happy smile. Then he faces all of us. "Now, shall we go?"

We all nodded and like that, we all headed out!

* * *

...When getting there, it was already dark. The street lights are on, and the seven of us are on a nearby road, with a map spread out. There's no one exiting or entering the Church. But I can sense that someone is inside there. It feels...I'm getting mixed signals.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory uguu. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

Shirayuki-kun points at the sanctuary. I then asked.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most stray exorcist groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary uguu. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

I told him my doubt. Shirayuki-kun makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God uguu. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred uguu."

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Kiba-san says that. So, there will be assassins huh...but then Shirayuki-kun stands up and narrows his eyes in a certain direction.

"I'm sorry, but I have something else to do right now uguu. Be back soon uguu."

Eh? What is he talking about? He then started to move away from the group like in a trance like state.

"Wait for me Nii-chan!"

"Yeah, I will go with you."

Millicas-chan and...Kalawarner I think her name is ran over to join him. Kiba-san tilted her head in a confused manner, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll be fine. More importantly, lets go in now."

We all nodded and went towards the Church. I hope Shirayuki-kun is going to be fine. I wish that he was coming with us, but he had strong eyes then so I can only assume that it was important.

We went to large doors, and pushed them open. We went inside the sanctuary. I'm sure that the Fallen Angels will notice us at this point. There is an alter and long chairs that are called pews I believe.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Hmmmm, I don't know the priest, but everyone else seems to recognize the priest. Have they met him before? Is it that person, Freed? Either way, he gives me the creeps.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional! And even a new girl! How cute!"

Aah, I feel danger to my body now. I want him to fuck off and die. Seriously you white haired freak. He sure has a weird smile. It is twisted and disgusting.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out a gun and a blade-less sword? Eh...

BOOM!

Ooh! The sword that was blade-less has become a weapon of light! A sword of light huh. Its dangerous if one of us gets cut up by that. Light equals death to us creatures of the night. Hehe, makes us sound like Vampires. I wonder if Vampires exist?

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Die? What does he mean!?

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar. W-Well, at least we know where she is. Okay! Its time to get serious!

"Sacred Gear!"

Issei shouted and a red gauntlet appeared. At the same time, I wished with my heart. At that moment, shadows move around me. Okay! With that done, I have to wait...to get attacked? If I'm right, then when he attacks, I can suck in that attack and make it come from another shadow.

Kiba-san draws a sword that's made up of...darkness I believe? A shadow sword? And as for Koneko-chan...she has picked up a pew. Damn Koneko-chan! You are super girl aren't you!?

"…Get smashed."

Koneko-chan throws the pews at the priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack! What awesomeness! Get smashed!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

SWIFT.

When I thought Kiba-san went ahead, she has already disappeared. She's so fast that I can't see her! But, really. I don't know what I should do now. Erm...I will just have to jump in when its time.

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba-sans sword and the priest's blade of light.

So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Kiba-san slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba-san dodges the soundless bullets with her legs she is proud of while continuing to attack her enemy.

Kiba-san who is dodging all of the priest's attack is amazing.

But the priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil. Even so, Kiba-san is pressing on with her might.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba-san is going to fight seriously? What is she going to do?

"Eat this."

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba-sans voice because it has some intensity in it. Then, the darkness around Kiba-sans blade becomes more apparent. It becomes thicker and thicker.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The priest seems confused.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear! Kiba-san too!? Okay, so this is a Sacred Gear free for all huh! Me, Issei and Kiba-san! The priest's blade gets completely by the darkness. Okay! So I need to do something now, right!?

I picked up a pew, and aimed for the priest. Even if my shadows can't attack directly, that doesn't mean that I can't attack directly. I lifted it up high and threw it at the priest!

"Tch! Damn it!"

The priest makes a feint and dodges the pew! O-Okay, so if that was dodged then I will go after him with my fists! Issei, seemingly has the same idea so I ran next to him.

"Together, okay?"

He nods and we both take off after him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

Eh? Boost? That came from Issei's Sacred Gear. What does that mean? I vaguely remember that Fallen Angel saying something about his Sacred Gear doubling his power.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at us. The bullet is shot without making any sound. Here! I can do something now!

"That doesn't work with me!"

I raised a dark wall between us and the bullets. The bullets are devoured by the darkness, and are currently travelling behind the priest! This is what my Sacred Gear can do after all!

Spit!

The bullets come out from behind him!

"Gack!"

The bullets grazes his legs! He dodged them at the last second, but it wasn't enough. It still was enough to do something like that! I need to work on my aim with them huh. Once they enter the shadows, I can freely control them in a direction I want them to go, that's where I can control, I think.

"Good going Isane! Lets deliver a punch from hell!" I nodded with a wide smirk. "Promotion, Rook!"

Issei beside me promoted to Rook! The same class as me! The priest was in shocked and didn't know how to respond. We reached the person called Freed and pulled our fists back!

""Take Twin Punch!""

We released our fists at his face!

BANG! BANG!

Two noises rang out within the room, and sent Freed flying! He went crashing into the wall! When he came out, he had a mad expression. But, I noticed that his cheeks are swollen. I thought that we would've hurt him more than that.

"That's for hitting Asia!"

"And for being a bastard in general!"

I added onto. But something must've blocked the attack. No, if I look carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up.

Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by us?

So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by two a trashy Devils, but they're saying some weird crap to me…Don't fuck with me." He then made a howl. "Don't fuck with me! You two shiiiiiits! Two mere Devils shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you both! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiits!"

The priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle. Geez, how many does he have? But the four of us surround the priest. There's no way he'd be able to take out four of us if we attack together.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.

Shit! A smoke screen!?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the priest is gone.

Then the priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? And twin sister? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you both. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive the shitty Devils who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the priest has vanished without leaving a trace. So he escaped huh. Bastard. Next time I see him, I will hit him harder. My Rook isn't Koneko-chan level yet but it will be someday!

But we don't have time to waste. We need to go and save Asia-chan! With renewed determination, we all headed towards the alters hidden stairs.

* * *

**Millicas P.O.V**

Currently, myself, Nii-chan and the Fallen Angel Kalawarner-san are heading towards an unknown area of the forest that's near the Church. Thick trees surround us in a glorious green.

While I was feeling a little nervous, through our connected hands, I felt Nii-chan's normalness. He doesn't even seem to be tense, or agitated or anything. But that doesn't mean anything now. I'm sure that before, when Hyoudou-kun said what he said, it kind of hurt Nii-chan.

I remember him telling me that when he was in a facility with Kiba-san and the others, everyone usually said mean things or kept away from him and treated him like a pariah. So with Hyoudou-kun on his case constantly, it must be bringing those feelings back.

Then again I could be wrong and it really doesn't affect him at all. But I think that it does annoy him at least when Hyoudou-kun does say hurtful things. I wouldn't be shocked if Nii-chan tells him to...well, tells him where to go one day. I know I would if Hyoudou-kun kept saying it to me.

"So, Nii-chan. Where are we going anyway?"

"I felt a demonic power in this direction that doesn't belong to anyone of us so I came to investigate uguu."

"A demonic power huh...another Devil?"

"I guess so. But I wouldn't worry about it too much uguu. I just want to see what this person is doing here."

"But Yuuya-kun, what about the situation at hand? You know, Raynare..."

"You're really obsessed with Raynare huh uguu?"

Kalawarner-san shook her head from side to side.

"I-I'm not obsessed! I...she is my friend so I'm concerned after all. Even if she is a bitch sometimes, I don't want her to die."

She sounds concerned for her friend. But isn't her friend going to kill a nun for her Sacred Gear? Isn't that bad? When I made a frown appear on my face in confusion, Nii-chan chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about her dying just yet uguu. But, shouldn't you be concerned for your other friend...Milly-san uguu?"

"Who's Milly?"

"That girl you told me about. The, Loli Fallen Angel uguu."

"You mean Mittelt?"

Nii-chan got the name wrong~ Silly~ He bonks himself on the head with his free hand and sticks out his tongue.

"Yes her. If you don't want her to die, then I suggest you go and get her before Rias-san and Akeno-san get her uguu."

The Fallen Angel jumps up and grins.

"Right! Okay, I will get her...and meet you at the Church?"

She said/asked Nii-chan. He gave a small nod and gestured over to the left.

"I feel a few Fallen Angels in that direction uguu. She's most likely among them. What about the other Fallen Angels there uguu?"

"Ah, screw them. They're all evil besides Mittelt who just went along with Raynare as she cares about her, and Raynare herself who is misguided."

"I see. Then go quickly uguu."

"Will do!"

Nii-chan handed her a note. Huh? What's that? She seemed to nod at it and then she spread out her wings and flew in the direction of where Nii-chan pointed.

"Nii-chan, what was in that note?"

"Its just incase Rias-san and Akeno-san get there before she can leave with Milly-san..."

"Mittelt-san."

He sticks out his tongue at me and I do the same playfully.

"Fine, Mittelt-san uguu. If they get there before her, then she can give them the note and they know that they can leave Mittelt-san and Kalawarner-san alone."

"But Nii-chan, don't you dislike Fallen Angels?"

"Well, its sort of both. I dislike and like Fallen Angels. It just depends on the person uguu. But they aren't on my favourites list right now uguu. Then again, I can't say many people are on my favourites list right now uguu. But, that's neither here nor there. Lets go and see this Devil-san uguu."

"Okay!"

So, myself and Nii-chan continued on with a quickened pace. We walked for about two minutes before Nii-chan stops so I stop as well. I then felt the demonic power coming from above, so I darted my eyes upwards...hey! Isn't that Diodora-san, Ajuka-sama's Otouto?

"Diodora Astaroth."

Nii-chan spoke clearly. He looked down at Nii-chan and sneered. Nii-chan pushed me behind him and directed killing intent at him and Diodora-san did the same. Why is he here?

"Shirayuki Yuuya. The Pawn of Rias Gremory. How is she?"

"Don't play games with me uguu. Now, tell me what you are doing here right now uguu."

The Devil man jumped down and landed directly in front of Nii-chan. Diodora-san gathered demonic power in his hands and glared at Nii-chan.

"Now now, Devil-kun. I don't think you should be out this late at night. Especially when Fallen Angels are around."

Nii-chan took out his sword and coated it with holy magic. I'll have to get out of the way if they start fighting. Nii-chan wouldn't want me to get hurt after all. And I don't want Nii-chan to get hurt but I'm sure he'll be able to defeat Diodora-san if he went for him.

"Where I go is none of your business. I've heard about you, and your fetish for nuns uguu. And what you do to them is pretty sickening uguu. If I had the proof, then you'd already be dead uguu. So, I can only assume that you're here for the nun girl, Asia Argento-san I believe her name is?" Diodora-san narrowed his eyes at Nii-chan who smirks back. "So it is that isn't it uguu? Well, I guess even you aren't stupid enough to attempt an attack with all of us here and just you. But, for you to know about her...I bet you are the reason she got excommunicated, right uguu? I can only assume that she was excommunicated and you want her for your...peerage, right you rapist?"

"Hahaha! Rapist am I? Alright, I will admit it. Yes, I rape them in heart and body and make them mine by reincarnation. Its anything a real man would do! Don't you feel the urge to rape that girl there?"

He pointed at me. My body shook. I-I don't want that man to touch me. Nii-chan grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, reassuringly. Nii-chan wont let him touch me. I know that.

"I wont let you touch her you sick bastard. And you're too late for the nun girl uguu. I wont let you get past me so either walk away, or we fight, your choice uguu."

"Well, I'll just have to rape her in front of you then!"

"DIE!"

Shoot!

He shot off at Diodora-san and nailed his fist deeply into the bastards stomach! Nii-chan snapped when he said that! I ran to hide behind a tree, so I don't get caught up in the battle at hand!

"...Ga!"

Diodora-san spits out blood and is forced back into a tree. No, make that several trees! Diodora-san stands up, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You piece of shit!"

"I'd rather be a piece of shit than you!"

Nii-chan ran an aura through his body, a holy aura at that. Diodora-san puts out his hands, and creates many demonic bullets in the air.

"I'll kill you! I will seriously kill you!"

Diodora-sans infinite amount of demonic bullets rained down on Nii-chan but he advances without a care. The bullets that touch Nii-chan get dissolved immediately by the mass holy aura around his body!

Nii-chan is pissed, and when Nii-chan's pissed, you don't want to know about it. I saw once when Rias-Nee-san was about to get hurt by a stray Devil, Nii-chan kind of lost it and killed the person without mercy.

"These pathetic bullets wont harm me."

When Nii-chan got close to him, Diodora-san activated countless magic circles, defensive circles at that. But even then, Nii-chan just smashed his way through with his fists.

"W-Why!? I'm a high class Devil! You're a low class Devil! A fucking Pawn at that! Don't fuck around with me you scumbag!"

Diodora-san gathers a huge amount of demonic power in his hands. Its big, it even covers all his body its that big. If a normal person gets hit by that then it would be disastrous!

Nii-chan however, puts out his hands and gathers a large amount of holy power! The holy power that's Nii-chan's special kind of magic. I see, if Nii-chan uses that then he will be able to beat Diodora-sans amount of demonic power. I remember reading about Diodora-sans level of power, and I can gauge Nii-chan's power and its above Diodora-sans. Nii-chan with a grunt, releases a large amount of holy power!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A huge explosion happens in the forest! Lots of wind passes through the area, and covers the land in dust! I had to put my hands up to cover my eyes because the dust is so thick!

I released some demonic power to clear the dust away from me. When I did, I saw that Diodora-san is on the ground, with burns on his hands. It must've been the explosion.

Nii-chan however still has a strong aura around his body. Nii-chan walks forward towards Diodora-san who with fear in his eyes puts out his hands, and creates demonic blades. With a sneer, he released the conjured demonic blades towards Nii-chan!

"Weak!"

He released a large aura, and destroyed the blades with ease. Of course they wouldn't be affective against Nii-chan. That holy aura surpasses what Diodora-san is capable of. Nii-chan walked close to him, and then slammed his foot into Diodora-sans left leg!

BREAK!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nii-chan broke Diodora-sans leg, and gripped him by the collar. Diodora-san with fear in his eyes, spits at Nii-chan which hit him in the face! Dirty! Nii-chan raised a hand to his face, and wiped off the spit with his sleeve.

"That was dirty uguu. I think that needs a little punishing."

Then, Nii-chan lets go of Diodora-san, and slammed his foot right into Diodora-sans chest! I heard a breaking sound, that might've been a rib or two. It looks like it hurts. Nii-chan then proceeds to beat up Diodora-san. His limps, his torso, his face. Everywhere on the body, Nii-chan hit him.

When he was done, Nii-chan let out a breath. I don't think he broke all the bones in his body, but pretty much damaged quite a number of them.

"I wont kill you Diodora uguu. You, are related to a Maou, and if I kill you then Rias-san might get into trouble. No, I will instill fear into you. I will make you cry whenever my name is even muttered. Whenever I'm in your presence you better behave or I will give you another beating."

Diodora-sans body shook, and his eyes were filled to the brim with fear. Fear of Nii-chan.

"..."

Diodora-san tried to speak, but his fear stopped him. Even I can tell that from here.

"If you ever threaten to do anything to Millicas-chan again, then I will kill you uguu. This pain you're experiencing wont be half as much as you will experience if you target her. Now, I suggest you run along before I actually murder you because your face, disgusts me. Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, then I will still get to you so don't even try, understand you bastard uguu?"

Diodora-san nodded while trying to control his angry sobbing. Nii-chan stands up and comes over to me, as I see a magic circle appear below Diodora-san. Its a transportation circle. Nii-chan looked back at him with a smirk, which made the idiot flinch.

Then Nii-chan continued to walk over to me, and stretched out his arms. I ran and hugged him immediately as he teleported away.

"Its okay Millicas-chan uguu. I wont let anyone touch you."

"Nii-chan..." I smiled up at him. "I love you Nii-chan. Thank you for doing that to him for what he said."

"Don't worry about him uguu. And I love you as well."

I snuggled into Nii-chan's chest happily. He patted the back of my head lovingly.

"Nii-chan, are we going to tell anyone about this?"

"Who'd believe us uguu? But, we can't tell Rias-san or anyone. We'll tell Sirzechs-sama about it and let him decide what to do. It might be enough that I have scared him. He will leave us alone for now, but he's still dirty. But, it isn't like we have any proof that he has done anything. All those rumours about him breaking pure girls minds is just rumours. We don't have any proof of what he's done so we can't really do much but if you look at his peerage then evidence is against him... But enough of him, lets go and see how the others are doing uguu."

I nodded from his chest, and he then picked me up, bridal style.

"Lets go Nii-chan!"

"Hang on Millicas-chan, its going to be fast!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then he dashed for the Church! He dashed through the trees at speeds I can just keep up. We ran for about two minutes, and we then reached the Church.

We went inside the Church without a care, to see that it is vacant? Where's everyone gone?

"Hmmm, it seems everyone has gone down the stairs. Shall we join them uguu?"

"Yup!"

So we went to the alter and walked down the stairs. Along the way, I saw the others! So Nii-chan rushes to them and smiles.

"Shirayuki-kun!"

Isane-san said with a smile. The others, besides Hyoudou-kun look relieved.

"Lets go uguu."

So we went forward down these dark stairs. But I did hear Kiba-san and Koneko-chan question Nii-chan about his activities but he lied to them and said that he took out some Fallen Angels. We can't say anything about it, but I'm glad Nii-chan protected me.

We made it down the stairs and before us, is a big door. We all walked forward, and Kiba-san put out her hand.

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded as Nii-chan put me down. I took his hand with a smile. So far, this has been a strange day. Kiba-san then opened the door...

When the door was opened, the basement which is also the ritual room has become visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

A Fallen Angel at the end of the room spoke out. The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands. There's also a girl on a cross near the Fallen Angel.

"Asiaaa!"

Asia-san noticed Hyoudou-kun's voice and looks at him.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

Even though saying that, she is dying. I can feel the life draining out of her.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

Nii-chan then speaks to Hyoudou-kun.

"If that ritual finishes then she will die uguu. Hyoudou Issei-san. If you want her to have the best chance of living, then allow me to go and get her. If not, then she will more than likely die, although she is pretty much gone anyway uguu."

Hyoudou-kun growls and nods.

"Go and get her then!"

"Okay uguu."

DASH!

Nii-chan, in a burst of speed appeared before the Fallen Angel girl who summoned a light spear.

"Don't you interrupt this bastard!"

The Fallen Angel got in front of Nii-chan with a light spear in hand.

"Move bitch!"

SLAP!

"Iyaaaaa!"

He slapped her away with the back of his hand. She went bouncing off the floor and landed in the wall. Nii-chan ripped the nun off the cross and then made his way back to us, within a second.

He hands Asia-san to Hyoudou-kun.

"She hasn't lost her Sacred Gear but her body has been through such trauma from having her Sacred Gear even attempted to be removed. I'm not sure she'll live much longer, but go and be with her Hyoudou Issei-san, Isane-san. Don't let her die alone uguu. We'll keep these people busy uguu."

"Shirayuki..." Hyoudou-kun gained teary eyes. "Call me Ise from now on you damn handsome bastard!"

Eh? Calling him that is...ehehe, so strange. I guess that's what boys...or at least Hyoudou-kun is like.

"Ise-kun then. Call me Yuuya uguu."

"Right...Yuuya."

Nii-chan put out his palm as Hyoudou-kun was going to bump fist. Nii-chan confused by it, slapped his palm onto Hyoudou-kun's fist. Everyone sweatdropped and I did the action with my own fists.

Gaining a knowing smile, Nii-chan and Hyoudou-kun bumped fists, although it looked funny as Nii-chan at first tried to do a high-five. So silly~ Hehehe~ Nii-chan seriously needs to know how to do normal things sometimes.

"Hyoudou-kun! Isane-san! We will take care of this! You two go!"

"...Like they said. Please go quickly."

Kiba-san and Koneko-chan said.

"We've got this!"

"Go ahead uguu."

I and Nii-chan said.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Millicas-sama! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!"

"And call me "Isane" from now on as well!"

We all nodded and they ran off up the stairs. We all then faced the priests and such. We all sighed as Nii-chan stepped forward. But then the Fallen Angel came up to us. But Nii-chan batted her away and she hit the wall!

She let out a cry and aimed a light spear at us, but Nii-chan put out his hand.

"Go up there Raynare uguu."

"How do you know my name?"

Nii-chan smirked and shook his head.

"Just go. We'll be with you in a minute."

With suspicious eyes, the newly named Raynare-san went past us and flew up the stairs. When Kiba-san sent Nii-chan a look, he just shook his head.

"Can I just do it uguu?"

[Sure.]

We all said. Nii-chan cracked his neck, and knuckles then raised his hands.

"Get him!"

"Don't let them escape!"

The priests charged for us, but Nii-chan released a holy wave, which knocked them all over. Then, he switched his holy power to demonic power. He concentrated on the floor, and a swirl of demonic power was formed.

"Time to be frozen uguu. Freeze, in Frozen Wonderland!"

FREEZE!

The area was frozen in an instant! Flash frozen at that! Yes, this is one of Nii-chan's moves he learned from Serafall-sama. Her move is a larger scale of this. Nii-chan is more area focused rather than wide coverage. The ice has frozen all of the exorcists. Well, they were humans after all.

Click!

He clicked his fingers, and made the ice break, which made all the frozen exorcists die.

"Well, that wraps that up nicely."

Kiba-san giggled. But then two magic circles flashed into the room. One was the Gremory clan circle and the other was a Fallen Angel one. I've studied them and that looks like it.

Four people appeared. One was Rias-Nee-san and one was Akeno-Nee-san. The other two was Kalawarner-san and the other one, well I don't know. She is a blonde girl, dressed in gothic lolita.

"Everyone..." Rias-Nee-san looks at the ice. "Yuuya huh. Well, I didn't expect anything different. So, where are the twins?"

We all pointed up there. She looked up the stairs and nodded.

"Well, shall we go and observe them then?"

We all nodded but then Kalawarner-san steps forward.

"You aren't going to let Raynare die right? Didn't we have a deal Yuuya-kun? And this is Mittelt."

The one named Mittelt-san bowed to us and we bowed back.

"She wont die. But she does need a little lesson in humility."

Kalawarner-san nodded at Rias-Nee-san. We all then went up the stairs. Once getting to the top, I saw that Isane-san is stood nearby Asia-san...I looked at Nii-chan who nodded. Yes, she's dead.

* * *

"Its okay Millicas-chan uguu."

I hugged his body with my own and snuggled into his chest. But then I noticed something else. While Isane-san is crying, Ise-san is fighting against the Fallen Angel.

[Boost!]

He has his Sacred Gear active but it looks a little different than before. Hmmm...what's that mark...

"Rias-san, that couldn't be the..."

"I think it is Yuuya. Hehe, so strange indeed. Lets not interfere and see what happens."

What are they talking about? I made a clueless face as Isane-san stood up and looks determined.

"Issei! Let me help you!"

"Just stay there and look after Asia!"

He barked back at his sister. She nods with sadness. Ise-san then pulls out the light spear but falls onto his butt. The one called Raynare-san made a sneer.

"…Quite remarkable. A low class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle class Devil. For a low class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Hearing that, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san rolled their eyes. Hehe, I guess she is being overconfident. This is a strange outcome though, isn't it?

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Ise-san looks over to Asia-sans body. Isane-san also looks down in sadness. Then Ise-san looks back at Raynare-san.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

"..."

Raynare-san seems puzzled. But Ise-san continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

Ise-san lifts his body off the floor. But he has massive wounds in his legs. Light spear damage. That's not going to be nice to feel.

"...! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light..."

She seemed shocked as Ise-san moved forward on shaky legs.

"Hey, you've caused lots of pain you know?"

"…There's no way you can stand! A low class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A low class Devil who doesn't have the demonic power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

I then felt a nudge on my shoulder. When I looked, Nii-chan had popcorn...? Where did he get that? And why is everyone else eating popcorn!? W-Well, since he's offering me some...I took some popcorn...nice. I watched what happened next as we ate popcorn for some reason. I'm sure someone will jump in if it gets any worse.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. Something has changed. Its like his power has gone up even more than before. Wait...that noise that keeps coming from his Sacred Gear at ten second intervals...

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic power I'm feeling is that of a middle class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

Ise-san got closer to her with a raised fist, ready for him to hit her.

"Lies! This is all lies! I was to attain a Sacred Gear that had ultimate healing power! I deserve the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

She summoned a light spear and threw it at Ise-san but Ise-san knocked it away with his gauntlet! Go Ise-san!

"N-No!"

Raynare-san is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. Is she trying to run away? Not possible. Ise-san ran at her, and grabbed her arm before she could run away.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and Ise-san concentrated them on his fist. He used that fist to send a punch at Raynare-san.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. His fist is dug into her face and she was sent flying! She went through the wall of the Church with a harsh sound. Lots of dust gathered around but Akeno-Nee-san secretly sent some wind to get rid of it. What I saw when the dust went was the body of Raynare-san. She isn't dead or anything. But the Fallen Angel girls here look concerned.

Ise-san, then turned to Asia-san and Isane-san who smiled at him. But as he took a step, he fell forward, but Nii-chan rushed and caught him before he fell onto the floor.

"Good work uguu. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

"Yo...You are pretty late Shota."

"Rias-san...Buchou said that we shouldn't interfere."

That's when Rias-Nee-san and everyone else stepped out of the staircase.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

Ise-san turned to Rias-Nee-san with an astonished face as I went over to Nii-chan and hugged him sideways.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Koneko-chan then went towards the Fallen Angel. I guess its time to educate her or something.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on his nose as Isane-san went over and supported her brother, relieving Nii-chan of it. That's a good thing actually. Nii-chan has done quite a lot today, and only I will know about the extent.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-Nee-san has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

Isane-san asks Rias-Nee-san timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

Yeah, that sounds about right.

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

This time it was Ise-san who asked.

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

Koneko-chan then came in with Raynare-san.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-Nee-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. The water splashes on Raynare-sans face as I see that Kalawarner-san has moved closer to Nii-chan. I don't think so!

Raynare-san coughs and wakes up. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at Rias-Nee-san.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while for now, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Rias-Nee-san smiled out. Raynare-san glared, but then sneered.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help."

Rias-Nee-san denied her. Then she pointed at Kalawarner-san who is getting too close to Nii-chan! And also Mittelt-san, but she seems to be looking at Ise-san with a mild blush.

"Y-You both!? What do you think you're doing!? Are you really going to betray me for these Devils!?"

"Raynare." Kalawarner-san began, with a harsh tone. "Its time to stop, you know? It was inevitable that you would be beaten. The current us aren't a match for these Devils. And your plan, wasn't good. Kokabiel lied to you Raynare. You just need to stop this foolishness."

"She's right Raynare. These Devils aren't going to hurt us anymore, if you just stop. Kalawarner and I have seen through Kokabiel's deceiving words, why can't you?"

"I love Azazel-sama that's why!"

She yelled at her comrades, but her comrades just shook their heads.

"He wouldn't love you for attempting to do something like this. Your actions, have even caused a nun to die when she was innocent. Do you think Azazel-sama wishes for you to do something like this?"

Raynare-san hung her head low and shook it slightly at Kalawarner-sans words.

"You all don't understand what its like to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"..."

Isane-san was about to say something, but then she bit her lip and looked at Nii-chan who seemed to be looking at the sky with a happy smile. Huh? I wonder what Nii-chan is thinking right now?

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare-san has a puzzled face after hearing Rias-Nee-san.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and high class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Yes! I knew it was something like that! Boosted Gear huh.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Yeah, that's right though. Even with the strongest Sacred Gear in the world, if you can't use it properly then it will basically be an accessory or something.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Rias-san smiled at Ise-san who hung his head low.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you..."

"Its not just you Issei, you know? Even I couldn't do anything..."

With a regret filled faced, Isane-san looked down.

"It's okay. You both just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all there is to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise. And my Rook, Isane."

""Yes.""

As Rias-Nee-san was about to speak again, I saw someone come inside the Church from the hole in the wall.

"Me, here."

He looks like a priest to me. I think Nii-chan told me that it was someone called Freed, from what the description he heard from Rias-Nee-san.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare-san screams at the appearance of the priest.

"Save me Freed! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

What a strange person. He has looked away from Raynare-san like he has lost interest.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us. I thought Nii-chan might've stopped him, but when I looked up at him, he seemed to be panting a little.

"I'm a little tired uguu. Busy day uguu."

No doubt. The fight with Kalawarner-san he told me about this morning, then fighting off Diodora-san and finally freezing those exorcists from before. He must be even a little tired.

"So, Yuuya-kun. You said she could live, right?"

"Well, I did yes uguu. But we can't trust her yet so..." Nii-chan went over and placed something around her neck. To me, it looked like a collar of some kind. "Now be good uguu. Or that will shock you."

"Liar!"

She tried to attack him, but an electrical shock went through her body and she fell onto the floor. Kalawarner-san then went over to Yuu-Nii-chan.

"Then, we'll take her back to Azazel-sama now for punishment. Thank you for sparing her."

"It wasn't just me uguu. It was all of them as well."

He pointed to all of us, and they both bowed their heads at us. Mittelt-san seemed happy and so did Kalawarner-san as they bowed their heads.

"Thank you Devils! We know she's caused trouble, and by extension we have as well! But, we hope that in time we can be friends!"

"Yes, like Mittelt said. We have caused trouble. Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Isane and Asia Argento suffered because of the Fallen Angels in this town. While it wasn't our intention for you two to die, and it wasn't my or Mittelt's intention for Asia Argento to die either. You all have our sincere apologies. And once Raynare has been punished, she'll apologize, wont you?"

Raynare-san growled up at Kalawarner-san who smirked down at her. She then lifted up Raynare-san and put her over her shoulder.

"We'll be back, if that's fine?"

We all nodded, even the twins nodded. These two don't seem bad at all. And Raynare-san is just misguided. The two Fallen Angels, with a Fallen Angel passenger spread out their wings, and took to the sky, and disappeared.

* * *

**Isane P.O.V**

After the Fallen Angels had left, I had to look at Asia-chan. In the end, she died anyway. I made sad eyes and petted her head softly. But I can't help but think about what Issei has now. A Sacred Gear that can kill a God. I just know mine isn't that special. I never am...

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

Buchou takes something out of her pocket. Its a chess piece the same colour as her hair. Issei then makes a confused face, but I didn't because I know what she is going to do! That's a Evil Piece and she's going to use it on Asia-chan!

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece."

"Huh?"

Issei made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia-chan while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand as I stood away from her.

Buchou places the crimson Bishop chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia-chan's body. Buchou stops her demonic power after confirming that the chess piece went inside Asia-chan's body.

After a short while, Asia-chan opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia-chan's voice. I never thought I would hear it again.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, Isane, from now on, you'll both protect her. Since you will be her senior Devils."

Issei rushed Asia-chan and hugged her. She looked puzzled but he whispered "Lets go home." which she smiled at. But I tried to smile but the Sacred Gear of Issei's kept coming into my mind.

A Longinus huh. Yeah, I don't have something like that, I'm not special like that. While everyone was being happy, I slipped away from everyone and went out of the Church. They all have things to celebrate after all. They all have things that they...have that makes them special...

"Where do you think you're going uguu?"

...! When I heard his voice, I darted my eyes to the left, to see him leaning against the Churches wall. He has his arms crossed and is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Shirayuki-kun...why are you out here? Everyone is celebrating about getting a new member. Shouldn't you go and celebrate also?"

"I was never one for things like that uguu. No, I'm more interested about your glum face. Ever since Rias-san talked about Ise-kun's Sacred Gear, you seemed to have dropped your usual happiness. So, want to tell me what's wrong?"

How can I tell him that I'm jealous? How can I tell him anything like that? It will make me feel petty. I'm jealous because once again, Issei is the one who got lucky. I'm never the one that's lucky.

"Its nothing really..."

"Jealous uguu?"

I opened my eyes wide in shock.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"Because its obvious uguu. You're jealous that Ise-kun got a Longinus Sacred Gear and you didn't, am I right?"

I nodded with teary eyes.

"Shirayuki-kun, why is he always the lucky one? Why does he get the breaks like that and I don't? All the time, everyone talks about Issei, and no one ever really notices me..."

"That's not true. I notice you uguu."

"W-What?"

He smiled at me and stopped leaning on the wall.

"When you first became a Devil, I noticed you and I saw the potential you have uguu."

"B-But, I'm sure that it was Issei that you..."

"No uguu." He denied me with a strong tone, then continued with a relaxed tone. "It was you not him uguu. So what you don't have a Longinus? There's only 13 of them in the world. And he just happened to be born with it uguu. But, that doesn't mean you can't become strong Isane-san. There are all other people on the peerage that don't have Longinus Sacred Gear, or Sacred Gears at all. Isane-san, you was born with a Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear that was bestowed onto you."

A Sacred Gear bestowed onto me...

"Shirayuki-kun...Issei will most likely be getting stronger now, wont he?"

He nodded at me. Yeah that's about right.

"But, you can also, if you want too?"

I tilted my head to the side in a wondering look. Me too? I can become stronger?

"I do want too. Shirayuki-kun, I also want to become stronger and stronger!"

He smiled and got up close to me.

"You'll become stronger, because I will train you personally uguu. While Rias-san will train Ise-kun, I will train you uguu. Don't worry, I can get you stronger in no time, and I will help you use your Sacred Gear to the fullest uguu."

My eyes well up with tears. Yes, I want to become stronger and stronger. With Shirayuki-kun...I can become stronger!

"T-Thank you Shirayuki-kun."

"Get a good nights rest. As come tomorrow, training starts uguu! And don't think I will go easy on you because you're a girl! 4.30 start tomorrow morning uguu!"

"Understood Shirayuki-kun!"

"Call me Yuuya-sensei uguu."

I giggled and nodded.

"Of course Yuuya-sensei!"

I giggled and together, we went back inside. Yeah, Shirayuki-kun...rather Yuuya-sensei will help me become strong! And I get to spend alone time with him. Heheh, I can do ecchi things with him~

* * *

**End chapter! And what a long chapter huh. I didn't expect it to be that long, but it did and here we are. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; Me too. He truly is a bastard in canon. Yeah, I thought that they could bond like that. And yeah, they're...sort of getting along hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I haven't decided who the first lime is going to be with.**

**Dragon rider; Thanks. But what you said made no sense. Why would Issei hit Yuuya for not telling him about Diodora being there? If anything, he would thank Yuuya for kicking the crap out of Diodora for what he did to Asia.**

**Sano; Reina as the first lime? Yeah, it could happen. And thanks!**

* * *

**Days after Church**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Its been a few days since the Church incident. I've been in contact with Sirzechs-sama, and he said that he will have to keep an eye on Diodora. If it was up to me, and I hadn't of been worried about Rias-san, then I would've killed him when I had my chance.

But someone like him doesn't stay quiet for long. I'm sure that sometime in the future, he will act up again. And when he does, I will be there to put him down. If he attacks me, isn't it self defence? Either way, I will just do what I am told.

Anyway, Rias-san has a new Bishop. Asia-san. She seems to be nice enough. Although I've not had much interaction with her. I've heard from Isane-san that Ise-kun and her have hit it off quite well. Maybe its because she is innocent that she doesn't see his perverseness.

But once again, I've come to Isane-sans house for training. I said I would train the girl because I feel for the girl. Feeling jealous of Ise-kun must be bad. I don't know if I would be jealous of him, but I am confident that I don't care if he has a Longinus or not. Rias-san can always use such a Sacred Gear on the team.

I flew up to her bedroom window at 4.30 sharp. I said I would come and I have come for her. I knocked on the window which made her stir in her bed. I can see it through the window. She isn't a mornings person. And I know she isn't a morning person because I know she has said things to me before that she wouldn't usually say to me.

"Isane-san uguu! Wake up!"

I yelled from outside. I saw her body move and she lifted her head up from her pillow.

[Noooooooooo~! Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!]

She yelled and threw the pillow at the window. I sighed and opened her window from the outside. Her windows really aren't good if I can open them from the outside. And I don't know why she isn't used to this by now. We've been doing it for a few days now. I went into her bedroom and lied on the bed next to her.

"If you wake up I'll give you a small kiss uguu~"

She shoots up straight away and looks at me with hungry eyes.

"Yuuya-sensei!? Kiss! Kiss me!" I shook my head which made her groan in annoyance. "Then I'm going back to sleep!"

I sighed and stopped her from lying down. I held her head and then flicked her forehead.

"Yeow!" She whined, and then glared at me. "Its 4.30 in the morning sensei! Can't I have a sleep in sometimes!?"

I shook my head in her direction. She sighed in annoyance but I told her.

"No uguu. You wanted me to train you so get out of the bed, or I will just have to throw you into a bath of ice cold water. Don't forget that I can make that in your bedroom within seconds uguu."

She growled and groaned but she got out of the bed and went to her closet. At least it isn't as much as a fight than it usually is. She got out a gym uniform and looked at me with a blush.

"I'm getting changed now. You can watch if you like? I wouldn't mind you doing something like that."

I shook my head. I couldn't watch her get dressed.

"Then I'll be waiting outside uguu."

I went to the window and jumped out. I made a ice chair and sat down to wait for Isane-san. I know she can become a very powerful girl, all she needs is a strong sensei to teach her the way. And I believe that I can do something like that.

She has a defensive/counter type Sacred Gear. Its called Night Reflection. It has the ability to absorb attacks with shadows and redirect them from any shadow that's within the users range. Its a good Sacred Gear. Its good that we have a Sacred Gear that focuses on countering. She can become a good technique user. A Rook that's good at techniques.

All I have to do is find her strong points and weak points. I don't know what they are yet, but we've only been doing this a few days so first I have to build up her body. She is a Rook but she needs to have her body toughened up.

But her fighting style, well I don't know what it will be yet. It will mix her Sacred Gears ability and her strength. Maybe she could learn how to use demonic power to enhance her strength. Use the attacks sent at her as misdirection for her real attacks. Maybe something like that...

"Yuuya-sensei! I'm ready!"

I heard her a few minutes later. Well well well. She seems to be pumped up. A big change to how she was a few minutes ago. I dispelled my chair and smiled at her. She is dressed in clothes that are built for running. Her gym clothes. They show off her body quite well indeed...no! I can't think about such things! B-But she does have a good body...no Yuuya. She is your student, you can't look at her like that.

"I'm glad you're ready uguu. Now, its time to begin."

"O-Okay! So what's first?"

"We're off to the park uguu!"

"G-Great!"

So, with me leading, we started jogging to the park. She wants to do this. I asked and she agreed so she shouldn't really complain. And she doesn't complain most of the time. There are times that she does complain but it is far between.

While running to the park, I noticed that she has caught up to me and is running beside me. She is smiling at me a little cutely. I smiled back.

"You're doing great Isane-san uguu."

"Hehe, thank you!"

We jogged all the way to the park. That's when I told her to do some laps around the park. Good thing no one is around at this time in the mornings. She jogged around the park a few times, getting slower as each new lap happened. Yeah, she is getting a little tired. Its a work in progress.

I made her do all sorts of exercises that range from pull ups, push ups and other things like that. Its to make her body a little more sturdy and also her stamina to come up.

She seems to be able to do quite a bit. More than I thought she might be capable of at first. But she truly is a trooper huh. She powers through. She might be dripping with sweat and her body might ache, she is trying to get stronger. I know what that's like.

Feeling weak isn't exactly fun. No, its more accurate to say that feeling weak is bad. It makes you feel useless and I know that I don't want to be useless. And as for Isane-san, well she doesn't want to appear useless also.

"Yuuya-sensei..."

"Hehe, you're doing well Isane-san. Please keep it up."

She nodded as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. I stood up from the bench I'm sat on and stroked her face of the sweat. She smiled happily and then continued to run around.

"Yuu-kun..."

I heard a small voice so I looked and...saw Yumi-chan coming up to me. I went over and sat down on the bench again and she sat next to me. I then faced her as she faces me.

"Yuu-kun, you seem to be spirited huh. Training Isane-san daily. You really want her to become stronger for Buchou."

"That's not it uguu." She tilted her head in confusion so I elaborate. "I'm not training her for Rias-san uguu. I'm training Isane-san for her own self esteem. She seems to think that Ise-kun is better than her, and she has a little of an inferiority complex uguu. That's what I can gather anyway."

"Hmmmmm, yes it does seem to make a little sense. When I look at them, she does seem to...yes. Poor Isane-san, I guess that she really is going to feel inferior now that its known that Ise-kun has the legendary Boosted Gear."

The legendary Boosted Gear huh. Yeah, that's what he has. I wonder if he'll ever be able to use it right? Boosting your power every ten seconds. I heard that there's another ability. Erm...I think that it is the ability to Transfer power to people. But I'm not 100 percent on that. Although it is known that the Sekiryuutei affects people in different ways. It makes them awaken different powers in them than ever thought possible. Hehe, if he awakens something in me, then...maybe I will be able to destroy Excalibur.

"Even if he does have that, it doesn't mean anything uguu. She can still become strong. I wouldn't underestimate that one uguu. Besides, she might already be awakening in different directions because of her being his twin. No, she might even have a power we don't know about yet uguu."

"Maybe. But for now, I'm happy that Buchou's peerage has been expanded. And that girl, Asia-san seems to be a nice girl."

"I guess so. But Yumi-chan, I want to kiss you uguu."

She did a spit take while looking at me with wide eyes.

"Y-You don't beat around the bush do you!?"

"Not really uguu. I mean, we have been sexually attracted to one another for awhile now, don't deny it because I know. We even grew up together. So it only makes sense that we share a kiss to show one another our feelings uguu."

"I see. Then Yuu-kun..." She took me by the shoulders and moved closer towards me. "Yuu-kun, I know it was horrible in that facility..."

"Can you please not talk about that? I don't like remembering such things uguu. It, hurts me to remember about it."

"Y-Yes, me as well. But I was going to say that, while there, it was bad...but you saved me..."

"J-Just stop it Yumi-chan! Just don't say anything about that!"

"W-Whats wrong all of a sudden?"

I shook my head. I overreacted then. I shouldn't of but I just can't forget their faces the day it happened. I don't know if I'm more haunted by it than Yumi-chan is, but I know that I see them...in my nightmares.

"Its nothing important. Please just don't talk about me saving you uguu. All the things in the past hurt too much."

"Y-Yes, I am sorry about that. Anyway, s-shall we ki-kiss...now?"

I nodded and she leaned in forwards. Its only a kiss so I shouldn't be nervous, yet I feel a little nervous. It must be because Yumi-chan and I have known one another for along time. If we take this step, then its from friends to lovers. And I want that step to be taken. I wish for our relationship to become romantic.

With my heart pounding in my chest, our lips connected so naturally. I haven't known this feeling before, but I can't say I hate it. I can feel the texture of her lips. The smell of her hair. The way it hits my nostrils in loving glory. All the different feelings all bursting to the surface.

Our lips entwined in a burning hot passion. I raised my hand, and ran it through her hair gently, feeling every strand of her hair with my fingers. All the blonde hair she has is being felt by my left hand.

My right hand was placed on my leg, but Yumi-chan reached out her own hand, and intertwined our fingers. So in addition to holding hands, we are also kissing and I'm running my hand through her hair.

Our kiss lasted exactly a minute. It felt good, new and exciting. It almost felt like the past didn't happen, but of course it did happen. I can't be truly happy until Excalibur has finally fallen by my hand.

Yumi-chan, who is blushing at me, smiles at me with a loving gaze in her eyes.

"Yuu-kun, that was good...no. That was amazing. The feeling...the love coming from you was...maybe it sounds soppy to you but I felt like everything else didn't matter. It was...life changing you know?"

"Life changing uguu?"

"You don't feel it? I felt it. How, you held my hand tightly. It was...like you accept my feelings..."

"I've always accepted your feelings, and I think you accepted mine. I'm not too sure on that uguu. I'm...just not a person that can be..."

"Sensssssssssssssssssssssssei! Can I stop running nooooooooooooooooooooooow!?"

Isane-san interrupted me. I looked at her, to see her nearly dead on the floor, sweat dropping off her body. Ooo, I should've stopped her before now. She hasn't even finished the daily work yet.

"Yes, please stop. We have some studying to do uguu."

She nods and crawls over to me. She must be truly exhausted. She isn't used to it, that's why. She will be soon. And especially since the sun is out, it will make her feel weaker.

"T-Thank...Maou!"

"Hehe, I'm not the Maou-sama but I am pretty close to one uguu. Now, its time to go home and to study. Coming Yumi-chan?"

She nodded so we all stood up, besides Isane-san who really is too tired to stand up so I picked her up, and we set off towards my home. I heard that one of Raisers girls will becoming soon. I think it was Xuelan-san. If I remember right, she is the one who thinks I'm "So totes adorable~!" or something like that.

I don't know when she is coming but I know that it is soon. Maybe in a week or so? I don't really know why she is coming to live with me, but it isn't like I will turn her away. If I was here, I would want to get away from Raiser as well.

That's why I let the twins live at my house. Aah, my Neko-twins, I want to go and let them nibble on my ears now. That's how they roll after all. I kind of like it though. Especially when they use their tongues to run all over my...ehehe, stop it Yuuya.

* * *

...Sometime later, I was in the clubroom along with Rias-san. Rias-san and I met up early and decided to come in. Isane-san did some extra training at the house then she went home to get a shower and such. Since Yumi-chan will come a little later with Millicas-chan, I've decided to come in with Rias-san.

"So Yuuya. Tell me about those Fallen Angels. Think we'll ever see them again?"

"I guess we will. Kalawarner-san said that she wants to marry me uguu."

When I said that, the air turned cold. Rias-san looks at me with a narrowed eyed, angry expression on her face.

"W-What? She wants to marry you!? No, I will not allow it! Its simply unforgivable for such things! She can't say that out of the blue! When! When did she say such things Yuuya!?"

"When I first met her uguu. Literally, the first words out of her mouth was "Marry me". I was a little freaked by it and said no. We had a fight about it uguu. I won the fight of course and now she thinks we are engaged when I've made it clear that I don't want to marry her, or anyone right now uguu."

"Is that so? So, when will you marry someone?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why does it concern you uguu?"

"W-Well, you know, because I'm your Master! I wish to know when my servant wants to marry, and who my servant wants to marry. If this person intends to hurt my Yuuya then I need to know about it right now!"

"You're so dramatic uguu. I'm pretty sure that I can handle anyone that wishes to hurt me. Although Serafall-sama is a different story altogether uguu. She's a little strange uguu."

Just as she was about to reply, the door opened to reveal Ise-kun.

"Good morning Buchou, Yuuya."

Did he just say good morning to me without swearing? What's wrong with him? Usually I'm met with "Ugh, so its you Shirayuki you damn handsome bastard." or something like that. But, he said good morning to me.

"Yes good morning."

"Good morning uguu."

He went to sit on the couch opposite our own. He then faced Rias-san.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 6 other Pawns besides me and Yuuya, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me and him will join us?"

"No. My only Pawns are you and Yuuya." He puts on a clueless face as she continues. "When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

That's certainly true. Either way, one day, I think I would like to have Evil Pieces. It might be nice to be a King, and show certain people *cough* Raiser *cough* what its like to be a true King. Not what he pretends to be.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I have used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you and Yuuya. I don't have anymore Pawns left."

Its because he has the Boosted Gear. Himself doesn't rank much in the Evil Piece system. Its the power of his Longinus.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had much value. I wish for you and Yuuya to become my strongest Pawns."

Heh, strongest Pawns huh. I'm not aiming for that. I'm aiming for Excalibur. After that, I will get a peerage, or possibly be traded to Millicas-chan's team when she's of age, since she keeps saying it over and over. She's really determined that girl. If I was to be put on her team, then I know she would be fine. Even then, Rias-san wont trade me away. I know she wont.

"I-Ise-san…?"

That's when I noticed the former nun girl come into the room. She's wearing the schools uniform. She must want to show off to Ise-kun. Well, as long as he doesn't do anything strange with her, then its good that he's found someone who can put up with his perversions.

"Asia, that uniform…"

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She does a little twirl for Ise-kun who sticks up his thump as an approval.

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, y-yes."

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

So she's in our class then. He can look after her, I'm a little busy looking after his sister.

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia-san bows her head to him. How sweet.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Get ready to be introduced to stupidity. Those three together with her, aah poor girl might not make it. I wish you luck Asia-san. Trust me, you're going to need it with these people.

While I was thinking that, Millicas-chan, Isane-san, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enter the room.

"Good morning Nii-chan, Rias-Nee-san, Ise-san and Asia-san."

"Morning Buchou, bro, Yuuya-sensei and Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Buchou, Yuu-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Yuu-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Yuu-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

I've told Isane-san that she doesn't have to call me sensei when its school. She only has to call me it when we are training. She doesn't have to do it here. Millicas-chan rushed me and sat on my lap happily as Rias-san stood up but sent a dark look to Millicas-chan.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Rias-san clicked her fingers, and a cake appeared. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Cake? I could go for cake. Rias-san gets out a knife and starts dealing out the cake. I got my cake, but Akeno-san then took it from me and sat next to me with a sultry smirk.

"Ara, want your cake back?"

"Yes please uguu."

She then played the small plate on her breasts as she leaned back a little. She then sent a wink at me, that was meant for enticement I believe.

"Want to be naughty and eat them off my breasts~?"

"Uguu, Akeno-san~"

"Go ahead Yuu-kun~ With Rias watching us, I think it'll be extra naughty~"

With Rias-san watching huh? W-Well, it is kind of interesting to see what she will do. I smirked and then sighed in a fake manner.

"So, I can only eat it off a plate that's on your clothes covered breasts uguu? Can we not go so I can truly eat it off your breasts uguu?"

"Ara ara. I didn't think that Yuu-kun wanted it like that~ I don't mind letting Yuu-kun's hot tongue roam around my body, exploring every little inch of my bountiful breasts~"

She inched closer to me while holding the plate close to her face. My face turned a little red as her face became so close to me, that our lips are inches apart. No, make that an inch apart.

"Akeno! Don't you touch my Yuuya!"

"Ara, your Yuuya? I don't recall him belonging to you? I thought that Yuu-kun here is free game? Have I maybe mistaken something again~?"

"Akeno! This isn't a joke! I am not letting you touch my Yuuya! Is that clear!?"

"Ara ara. It seems even in the morning Buchou is such a controlling girl~ But Buchou, isn't it okay if I feed Yuu-kun from my lips instead?"

Rias-san ripped my head away from Akeno-sans and held it to her chest.

"No! I will not allow you to touch my Yuuya ever! If its someone like you then he'll become a beast, he truly will!"

"But, I keep telling you that men are best when they're beasts~"

"Akeno!"

Rias-san and Akeno-san have a stare off as Millicas-chan secretly feeds me some of her cake. At least someone is sharing their cake with me. Akeno-san and Rias-san are just fighting about who can...feed me now apparently.

"No Akeno! He's my Pawn so I will feed him!"

"I don't care! I wish to feed Yuu-kun today!"

Ehehe, sometimes these women are nutty. Fighting over feeding me? I'd gladly feed myself, if I could get my cake back! I want the cake! I don't care who gives it me at this point! I don't want to take Millicas-chan's cake! I want my oooooooooooooown!

* * *

**End chapter! This was just like a little finisher to the last chapter as next chapter starts volume 2! And with volume 2, that means Raiser and some more harem members coming into the story again!**

**I'm thinking of doing a little lime for after volume 2 but before volume 3, but I can't decide who yet. So if anyone wants to see it, then please vote for your favourite character out of Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Grayfia, Serafall, Ni and Li, Millicas, and Reina or any combo of them. So, please vote away and until next time!**

**P.s, lemons wont come until after volume three for various reasons which will be explored in the story later on. Now, until next time hehe for real!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter~!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; A good way to introduce her. Yeah, I guess it would be.**

**Guest 1; That does sound good.**

**WakeArchus; Thank you very much!**

**Akito the Overlord; She does deserve a little love so I will think about it.**

**Sano; Thank you!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, I was thinking about giving Yumi the first lemon, or maybe her and someone else? And thank you! Well, its more than the facility, but it will be explored later on. Yes, its going to be mentioned that Raisers mother likes Yuuya. And true! They will be pretty much clinging to him hehe.**

**Robynhood13; I would, since she's actually my favourite character from dxd, but some people wanted her with Issei and some with Yuuya so, I flipped a coin and it came up Issei so, I went with that. Although if more people wanted it then...I could reconsider.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Not a Serafall fan hehe.**

**Kaisar dinasty; Don't worry, all the girls will get screen time, even chapters dedicated to them. It wont be like focusing on one girl and leaving the rest. It will be focusing on all of them at different points. And thank you!**

**Castor115; Yeah, Yuuya only wanted his cake.**

**AfmeLdI97; Even if Rias doesn't get the lime yet, everyone will be getting limes, and lemons.**

**Guest 2; That's a lot of three and foursome ideas, and they are all great!**

**Dragon rider; Rias would know why he didn't say anything for what Yuuya did isn't exactly good for her rep if it got out that he beat up a high class Devil.**

**Guest 3; Sounds good~**

**Omaga 6; Sounds steamy hehe.**

**Dragon born; Sounds good to me!**

**Guest 4; Four for a lime, hmmm, it does sound interesting.**

**Guest 5; Well, if I didn't give anyone from Rias' peerage to Issei, then he would be pretty much the third wheel. Plus Xenovia has an Excalibur. Yuuya will take an instant disliking towards her, but it wont last.**

**Guest 6; They are kawaii!**

**Guest 7; Thanks!**

**Guest 8; Yes! It sounds good!**

**Well, thank you for everyone who voted! I'll reveal who won at the end of this chapter, now on with the story!**

* * *

**A place you belong**

Today I've let Isane-san have a day off from training so she could rest her body. Its been quite awhile since I started training the girl. She has become someone who is strong, and dependable. She can fight now, even if only slightly. We're still in the finding out stages of her training, but I'm teaching her basic combat skills. Basic hand to hand and how to dodge an enemies attacks.

She is going to become strong for the peerage, I am going to make sure of it. When I opened my eyes, I felt some bodies clinging to me. Of course the usual Ni-san and Li-san are clinging to my left leg plus Millicas-chan who is on top of me. Rias-san is clinging to my arm on the left of me, and Yumi-chan on the right clinging to that arm. But there's also someone else in my bed. Clinging to my right leg is...Xuelan-san.

X-Xuelan-san is also here now huh. She has come to stay with us 'for awhile', however long that is. Ni-san and Li-san said something similar and they haven't left, besides the times Raiser needs them, and that's not often. He must realize that he shouldn't really piss me off.

She is breathing ever so slightly, her breaths hitting my leg in small intervals. She has her breasts pushed right up against my leg, almost like a cushion or something. I guess this would be most guys fantasy huh.

Well, it isn't bad. I will admit that at least. But why is Xuelan-san in here exactly? I know the reasons of the others, mainly because they want something from me. Millicas-chan keeps trying to kiss me, knowing that Yumi-chan has kissed me, but I keep teasing her and denying her.

Rias-san is in here because she has become a little strange in the past few days. I think its something to do with Raiser, but I'm not entirely sure. She just, keeps being strange and not really doing anything besides moping around.

Ni-san and Li-san also want to kiss me, but like Millicas-chan I keep teasing them. I find it fun when they try it, but they can't get anywhere. They get frustrated and I flick their ears to calm them down.

Finally Yumi-chan. Well, we just share a bed because we kind of love one another. But I don't know if I can love someone until I've had my revenge. Yumi-chan tells me to not be so obsessed, but she doesn't know what they did to me. She...

"Ara ara. It seems that Yuu-kun has been covered in girls again."

I heard a sultry voice come from the door. I darted my eyes there to see Akeno-san standing in nothing but a thong! S-She isn't even wearing anything to cover her breasts! Her black thong is r-really...something alright!

"A-Akeno-san uguu?"

Akeno-san pushes her arms together, which make her breasts jiggle! Ev-Even though I-I should be used to this, I blushed brightly and looked away shyly. Akeno-san however creeps over to the bed, and crawls up the bed, just missing Millicas-chan, and resting her head near my own head.

"Yuu-kun, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure. What do you want to ask uguu?"

"Yes, its about me. What do you think about me?"

What do I think about her? Why does she suddenly want to know about that? I cocked my head to the side and gave an honest answer.

"Well, I don't know what you want to hear from me. But I think Akeno-san is a courageous girl who, even though having a hard time dealing with her Fallen Angel side, is still going strong uguu. Akeno-san is the Queen of the Gremory group after all. The cutest Queen in my opinion uguu. No, wait..." I reached over to my bedside table after wriggling my arm away from Yumi-chan's grasp and picked up some glasses. I put them on Akeno-san and pushed them up with my index finger. "Now, Akeno-san is the cutest Queen uguu."

The girl named Yumi-chan then wriggled around and reached out her hands in her sleep. So I placed my arm back between her arms. She latches onto me and snuggle into my arm while moaning cutely.

"Fufu, your glasses fetish is still strong I see. So, do glasses suit me more than, Rias?"

I looked to Rias-san to see her soundly asleep. But do glasses suit Akeno-san more than Rias-san? W-Well, I don't know if I can answer that kind of question. On one hand, Akeno-san looks like a beautiful woman already, even without glasses but so does Rias-san.

But on the other hand, Rias-san is clingy. She is really clingy towards me. It kind of makes me feel wanted. Before becoming apart of Rias-sans group, I didn't know what it meant to be wanted.

Akeno-san, who is looking for an answer, nuzzles my neck lovingly.

"Akeno-san, I like you and Rias-san equally. You both have great qualities that make you more than enough for any man. Any man that's lucky enough to get you better appreciate what kind of beautiful girl you really are uguu."

"Yuu-kun...that's sweet. I've never heard you speak so sweetly before. Is there a reason to it?"

"Erm..." I scratched the back of my head. "Not really uguu. I just thought that you should hear the truth from me. I'm not lying when I said that whoever get you better appreciate you. If they don't, then I will beat the living crap out of them uguu. I...Akeno-san. I, don't know if you know this, and it might not be apparent to everyone else, but I care about everyone in the Rias Gremory peerage uguu. You, Rias-san, Yumi-chan, Gasper-chan, Koneko-chan, Isane-san, Asia-san and Ise-kun. If anyone ever hurt you, then I would kill that person. Because..."

"We are family?"

I nodded with a smile. That's what they are. I would literally lose it if any of them got hurt. Even if some of them don't really like me. Like Ise-kun. I don't know what he feels about me, nor do I care. But if he's in danger, then I will protect him, even if he is against it. I, consider the peerage my family, but it isn't like I'm going to spill my guts out about it.

"Yuu-kun, I didn't know you felt such things about us. Even Ise-kun. I thought that you wouldn't care about him after all the things he says to you."

"I got a lot worse when I was in the facility uguu. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me, right uguu?"

"Yes, that's very true. Hehe, don't worry about Ise-kun Yuu-kun. All you have to worry about is your growing harem."My growing harem? Akeno-san, noticing my confused look points around to the girls that are still asleep. She then points to herself. "So Yuu-kun, what's my position in your harem?"

"Akeno-san, I haven't a clue on what you're on about uguu. I didn't think you'd be interested in me, despite the flirting we do. I always thought that was to make Rias-san jealous uguu."

Akeno-san giggled a little.

"Ara, it is fun making Rias jealous. But, it isn't like I did it just for that reason. On the list of reasons, that's the last one. The first one, is the one that counts. Ufufu, Yuu-kun. Do you mind if I ask you one more thing?" I shook my head. "Does Yuu-kun wish for me? If Yuu-kun wishes for me, then I would gladly be Yuu-kun's. Because Yuu-kun has never been offensive towards my Fallen Angel side. You've never judged me for having such a side."

"Of course I wouldn't judge you uguu. You don't judge me for my 'obsession' uguu."

"Of course I don't ufufu. Its something that's important to you. I, just can't wait until you get your justice."

I tilted my head to the right, as Akeno-san ran a finger down my chest seductively.

"Whys that uguu?"

"Because, once its over with, I will be able to be ecchi with Yuu-kun~ It will be great, don't you think? Once you've done your goal, you can finally start another chapter of your life. But Yuu-kun, you didn't answer my question before."

"What question uguu?"

There was a few of them. I don't know which she is referring to.

"I, was referring to my position in your harem. I would like to know where I stand." I tilted my head even further in confusion. She giggles and places a hand on my cheek "Let me put it another way. Who's the alpha girl in your harem? Is it Rias? Or is it Yumi-chan? Serafall-sama? Or, is it even Grayfia-sama? I would like to know, if you know?"

"I...don't think about such things uguu. If you're asking me which one I love the most, then I would say Yumi-chan right now uguu. But that's because we have known one another the longest and I've held romantic feelings for her longer than anyone else uguu. Did, that answer your question?"

"It did." Akeno-san nodded her head, but then she looked to Rias-san and adopted a small smile. "You know, Rias loves you more than anyone else on the peerage? She, has so much love for you. I'm kind of jealous of how she can be so close to you all the time." Akeno-san is telling me stuff from her heart. So I listened intently. "But, it doesn't mean that I can't be ecchi with Yuu-kun also. That's what a harem is, isn't it? A bunch of girls who adore the same man? Well, if its adoring, then can I make a suggestion?"

"S-Sure. Please s-suggest away uguu."

Even though I am only following about half of this conversation, I am getting the gist of it. Akeno-san is basically trying to find out her place in my supposed harem. And she wants to know what position Rias-san is in.

"Okay. Rias, is kind of clingy you know? Since she is, she will want to be alpha of your harem. But I don't know if that's possible considering your history with Yumi-chan. But, maybe you could have dual alphas? Or even triple alphas? I'm not sure if its possible, but if it is, then make Rias one of them."

I'm not sure if that's possible. But it isn't like that with me. If I did have a harem, I would really pay attention to one girl more than the others. I would space out my time for all of them. But that's only if I had one. I, don't know if I deserve anything like that yet. Not until something magical happens...yeah. Until Excalibur is gone...I don't deserve to be happy...

"In this scenario, what about you? You keep saying about Rias-san being the alpha or one of them yet you aren't talking about you uguu."

"Well, that's the thing huh. No, I don't think I would be alpha status, as there's something naughtier I want to be. So, I think my position is second or third. Its a good position as it is a place we can cheat on the alphas~ What do you think?"

I chuckled unevenly as Akeno-san places a kiss on my cheek. Her lips, on my cheek feel good.

* * *

"A-Akeno? What are you doing?"

Rias-san woke up, rubbing her eyes in a lazy manner. Akeno-san smirks naughtily and places her breasts right into my face.

"Ara, I'm just getting in a good morning from Yuu-kun here Buchou~"

Rias-san, now fully alert jumps up with a start. She lets out a screech and tried to yank my head away from Akeno-sans bust, but Akeno-san kept a tight hold of my head!

"A-Akeno! Hands off my Yuuya! I-I want to hug Yuuya also! I can't even contemplate doing anything until I've had at least ten minutes of body contact with Yuuya upon waking. If that doesn't happen, then I wont be able to function during the day!"

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Akeno-san deadpanned. Rias-san narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Not at all. Yuuya is like my support. I need my support, Akeno."

"As do I Buchou~ Yuu-kun is my cute kohai who I wish to spoil~"

"Don't! Don't you spoil my Yuuya, ever! If anyone gets to spoil that boy, then it is me! You know, forget it! I...Yuuya is...leave me alone!"

She puffs out her cheeks, and jumps out of the bed, then runs out of the room angrily. Aah, a maidens heart is always changing. Akeno-san jumped to the side of me, and continued to hug me tightly.

"Nii-chan..."

Millicas-chan lifted up her head, and looked at Akeno-san. She then looked at me with a small pout.

"Nii-chan...I want to...Nii-chan! C-Can I kiss Nii-chan now!?"

"Ara, Millicas-sama surely is a straightforward girl huh. She's like Buchou in someway's. Maybe she should be an alpha..."

Akeno-san mused to herself. She really is into the whole alpha thing huh. When I was about to ask about it, Akeno-san petted the back of my head.

"Yuu-kun, don't worry about it for now. If you want, I can find everyone's position in the harem?"

"A-Are you like obsessed with it or something Akeno-san uguu?"

"Not obsessed. I just want the order so I know where I stand. Now, to make a chart of the people who have romantic feelings for Yuu-kun..."

Akeno-san got out of the bed, giving me a perfect shot of her butt with that cute thong on. She then went over to the door and muttered something about making a list of lovers for me. She's...way to into it if you ask me.

"Yuu-kun..." I heard Yumi-chan so I looked at her. "Whats Akeno-san talking about?"

"Uguu, she is making a chart for my supposed harem. Akeno-san has always been a little weird uguu."

"A-A chart for your harem huh...maybe I should go and see it..."

Without saying anything else, Yumi-chan got out of the bed and went out of the door. Its a good thing only girls, and me live here as they are all barely clothed, if clothed at all in Akeno-sans case.

I then looked down at Millicas-chan again who is smiling up at me. But before she could say anything, my twins wake up, as does Xuelan-san.

"Yuu-chan nya~"

"Morning nya~"

I flicked their ears which made them mewl cutely.

""Nyaaaaaaa~""

Xuelan-san moves up the bed, her breasts jiggling as she makes her way to my head. She rests her head on my shoulder and wraps an arm around my arm.

"I heard what Akeno-san was saying Yuu-chan. So, Yuu-chan, can I ask what my position is?"

Why is everyone so suddenly obsessed with knowing their place in my supposed harem. I chuckled a little and patted her head slightly.

"I don't know what you are uguu. I, don't even know why everyone is so obsessed with it so suddenly uguu. Has something happened uguu?"

"Well, I don't know about that. But, there has been talk about physical intimacy between you and some people. So, I was just wondering if I had a place on your harem?"

She asked me something like that. I, can't say anything like that. And there's been talk? Who talks about this? Do they meet up and talk about me behind my back? W-Well, I guess I shouldn't really concern myself with it for now. If they want to work it out themselves then I don't have any objections to it.

"I, can't comment on it. Akeno-san seems to be making some kind of chart..."

With that, Xuelan-san got out of the bed and went out of the room. Then, my twin Neko-girls moved to either side of me, and started nibbling on my ears in an affectionate manner.

"Yuu-chan, we want to know what we are in your harem as well nya~"

"Yeah Yuu-chan, we also want to know~ Please tell us~"

"As I said to Xuelan-san, I don't really know. I can't comment on such things uguu. It doesn't enter my mind often. I'm not trying to be insulting or anything, its just Excalibur takes priority for me right now uguu. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, because I care about you both very much uguu."

They both got out of the bed, and placed kisses on my cheek.

"Then we'll have to discover what place we have! Come on Li nya!"

"Okay Onee-chan nya!"

The twins jump out of the room. Then, I notice the look on Millicas-chan's face. It looks like one of questioning. Uguu, why is this so important all of a sudden? Seriously, has something happened?

"Nii-chan..."

"I don't know what your place is uguu. You, can be my Loli if that's a place uguu. I, haven't a clue to what everyone keeps talking about uguu. Do you know what everyone is going on about uguu?"

She quickly throws up her hands and jumps away.

"I-I haven't a clue! Sorry Nii-chan! I've got to go!"

She then rushed out of the room? Right, something is going on, and I will get to the bottom of this!

* * *

...After school, I was in the clubroom with the others. The other members. Xuelan-san and my Neko-twins aren't apart of the club, so they are at home. Yumi-chan, Akeno-san, Millicas-chan and Rias-san seem to be in deep conversation about something. Although Rias-san seems to have a strange look in her eyes. Like she is worrying about something. But if its Raiser, then I will just kick the crap out of him. When I tried to ask what about, they told me to go away.

I felt a little hurt that they aren't telling me, so I decided to give Isane-san a little quiz as Ise-kun has taken Asia-san out on a contract. I might as well give Isane-san some help since no one else will talk to me.

"Okay Isane-san. Here we go. Ready for a hypothetical uguu?"

"I am sensei! Lay it on me!"

"Good spirit. Now, lets say that you come across someone who can freeze time by looking at you." Rias-san giggled a little at that. Of course Gasper-chan is inspiration for this one. "How would you defeat such a person?"

"O-Okay. So this person can freeze time with his or her eyes? Is there anything else that this person can do?"

Good question. She truly is learning quickly. Before, she dived into the answer without giving further questions. She is learning fast.

"Yes uguu. This person can use magic very well. And also, this person has access to the power of darkness."

"I see. So a good magic user and can control darkness. But the main problem will be the time stop. How well can this person control time? Is it only specific parts of the body that can be frozen? Or is it a whole body freeze?"

"The person can freeze the time of whatever is in that persons line of sight uguu. In this hypothetical, the person can freely do this without worry. So, tell me how you'd combat that uguu."

"I see. Then, obviously, I would get out of the persons line of sight and then launch my attack. That seems to be the most obvious method of attack."

"It is. But, don't forget that the person can control darkness. This person could create darkness hands to restrain your legs uguu. And think about if they got you before you was fully outside of the users range. Like, if they got a leg of yours. Even if its just a leg, or an arm, you're completely sealed by time stopping uguu. If you can't move a limb, then you're sealed uguu."

Isane-san puts a finger to her chin and starts thinking. About a minute later, she puts on a happy smirk.

"Alright! I've got it! If I can't get away from this persons line of sight, then I would have to fire off an attack before this person could use the time stop!"

She's not wrong technically. But I will have to teach her about the other way to defeat such a person.

"While that's a possibility, don't forget that this person is a user of magic uguu. They could put up a barrier around themselves uguu. Although, depending on the level of attack, that might not be an issue. But there's another way to defeat someone who uses eyes as the medium for their power uguu."

"That is?"

"Fufu, blinding them uguu."

She looked taken back by that.

"Y-You mean, stabbing out their eyes!?"

"Silly." I bonked her on the head which made her curl back a little. "I mean by making a bright light uguu. You told me that Freed used a flash bomb like thing to get away from you, right Isane-san?"

"Y-Yeah! As we cornered him, he blinded us..." Realization passes through her eyes and she jumps up happily. "I see now sensei! Yuuya-sensei, with demonic power, you'd be able to make a bright light, right?"

"Correct uguu."

"Then, it would be possible to blind a person with a bright light, and while they are blind, you could attack them with all your might, right!? And, you can look away while the flash has appeared so you aren't affected! Am I right sensei!?"

She does catch on quickly. She makes me proud sometimes, she really does.

"Yes, that's the general idea uguu. There are several ways to seal an opponents eyes uguu. But I wont ask you to learn those, as you have the easiest method of defeating a persons line of sight while keeping your own line of sight and learning those abilities might be hard if you aren't used to demonic power or magic uguu. You see, its all about how to counter a persons ability. Like your brothers boosting ability. There are several ways to counter him uguu."

"There is? What's that then?"

"Fufu, he doesn't know it, but there's ways to defeat him. He is, as of right now, full of weak points. First of all, he has to wait every ten seconds to get a dose of power. Not many enemies would wait for that uguu. So, he'd have to either dodge, or basically wait somewhere else until he can jump into the battle uguu. Of course, if he realized these weak points, then he'd be able to overcome them."

"I-I see. As always sensei, you are informative. Have you ever thought about teaching as a profession? Even if its just battle strategies?"

Me...teaching? I...hadn't considered it before.

"T-That's something I hadn't thought about before uguu. Maybe one day uguu."

I looked to Rias-san who is smiling happily. But I could see in her eyes that she doesn't look happy. She, must be thinking about something. I heard from Millicas-chan not long ago, that Raisers and her wedding will be moved up. Rias-san...hehe, if she asked, then I would beat him. But I can't always bail her out...but this once, I will make an exception.

* * *

**End chapter! With this, volume 2 has started! For the person who won was...Reina! She is the one with the most votes, with Grayfia coming in at a second, and Rias third. So it seems Reina will be the one to give Yuuya his first sexual experience! But don't worry, everyone in the harem will be having limes and lemons! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello~ Welcome to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; Yup! That is the plan, hehe. Yeah, I always felt that one was the most forced. And true, he doesn't really realize it even though its painfully obvious.**

**Akito the Overlord; I've not read it yet but when I do, I will tell you what I think of it.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I see where you are coming from. And there isn't any, as far I am aware. But like guest reviewer Sano said, she is basically an older version of Ravel. So I take that to her having bigger breasts as well.**

**Zombieskys117; If you mean on the chart Akeno was making, then they would be around 5th or 6th. And yeah, there will be more chapters of that story.**

**Sano; Thanks!**

**Guest; Well, it is for Asia yeah, but not Koneko. She didn't even really like Ise until like the 5th light novel and in canon, I never really liked the pairing anyway. But Xenovia huh. Enemies become lovers, sounds a little good. I'll give it a think.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Foolish thoughts**

Its been a few days, since I first noticed Rias-san acting strange. It isn't like I can do something about it until she talks to me about it. I can't force it out of her. She has to tell me about it, so until then I will just have to wait patiently. Anyway, there's also something else that's been bothering me. This little chart the girls are making. I'm, not going to be digging into someone else's business but I want to know about it damn it! I have a right to know about it! Don't I? Uguu, sometimes I swear even I don't know what's happening in my life.

I, am right now in my bath at home. Just relaxing in my bath. It is nice after a long day of teaching Isane-san and such. I kind of love teaching that girl. It gives me something else to focus on. I don't focus on anything else, other than teaching her when I'm with her.

I don't know why she does this to me. I guess I can sympathize with her a little. She wants to prove she isn't useless. I can really relate to such things. I looked at the sky, through the skylight. The moon is full, and its bright. I like the moon. It is...there. Always there, like the sun.

Open!

The door opened as I was having my bath. I was expecting it to be either Yumi-chan, the Neko-twins, Rias-san, Akeno-san or Millicas-chan but it turned out to be someone I didn't expect it to be. The person it was, was Xuelan-san! N-Naked Xuelan-san! S-She's fully naked!

"X-Xuelan-san uguu?"

"Y-Yuu-chan. You don't mind if I bathe now, right? I-I just wanted to talk to you alone and since you're in the bath, I-I thought that it might be the perfect time..."

"W-When I'm in the bath uguu!? You want to talk while I'm bathing uguu!? Is it important!?"

She nodded. I couldn't take my eyes off her form. The smallness of her hips. The smooth looking legs, the toned body from her trained body. She has the perfect amount of muscles so while she looks toned, she doesn't look like a bodybuilder. She also has nicely sized breasts. Personally, it doesn't matter what kind of breast size a girl has, however I think that Xuelan-san suits the size she has. Like Millicas-chan suits her size.

"It is important. Please Yuu-chan, its very important to me. So, please indulge me in my little desire."

"S-Sure uguu."

She walked over to the bath, and shyly looked at the water. G-Geez, I didn't think anyone would come into the bath, so I didn't bother to cover my lower area. I took my hands and placed them over my...area.

Xuelan-san got into the water, away from me. But not that far away from me since this bath really isn't that big. I need to get a bigger bath. For that matter, I need to get a bigger house. So many people keep turning up, and it isn't like my bed is big enough for everyone, as I don't want to suffocate! I like them hugging me, but when they all jump me in the mornings, I feel like I'm being squished by everyone and its hard to breathe!

"S-So, Xuelan-san, what do you want to talk about uguu?"

"R-Right. Tomorrow, Raiser-sama is coming to the human world you know?"

So, he's coming to the human world huh. Good. I want to see Raiser. I always like making him feel a little fear. Hehe, he's such a funny person to humiliate. Especially when I make jokes about his Okaa-san liking me. He tries to kill me but I just knock him on his butt and freeze him easily with holy power added as well.

Aah, I can have some fun tomorrow then huh. Well, its always fun teasing Raiser~ If his Okaa-san is there, then I'll ask her if she wants a kiss to see what she says, and he does. If she does, then I will just to see what Raiser does. Then again, Reina-san is quite the attractive woman.

"So, why are you telling me uguu?"

"Because, we, as in Ni Li and I will have to go back to the Underworld soon so we can prepare for something's for him. He wants to marry Rias-sama soon, you know?"

"I do know. And I know that Rias-san wont let that happen so easily uguu. Don't worry much about it Xuelan-san. Raiser isn't a match for me, its been proven quite a number of times. Even if I didn't use my holy magic, he'd still be beaten quite easily. He's just an idiot who doesn't train his demonic power at all uguu."

"I know Yuu-chan wouldn't lose to Raiser-sama. I've seen it before...many times. Hehe, Yuu-chan. Can I ask you something important?"

"Sure uguu."

"Yuu-chan...are you thinking about getting servants one day?"

Servants? She must be referring to the Evil Pieces. But why is she asking about servants all of a sudden? I, don't understand why she is talking about such things.

"I am thinking about making a peerage one day, why do you ask uguu?"

Her face when completely red, and she buried her head in the water, smiling under the water. I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner. But she doesn't seem to be talking now.

"Xuelan-san..."

She plopped out of the water. She then hugged me into her breasts! W-Why is she doing that all of a sudden!?

"Yuu-chan, I'll always stick by Yuu-chan! I like being with Yuu-chan. It is always so comforting being with Yuu-chan. So, if its okay Yuu-chan, can I stay with Yuu-chan?"

I don't know what she is going on about. Staying with me. She wants to stay with me? I cocked my head to the side and gained a perplexed face.

"If you want too uguu?"

"Yay! I'm glad Yuu-chan said that! Yuu-chan, I want to hug Yuu-chan for awhile."

"Sure."

She sat back down, and pushed her back into my chest. She grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her. She is being a little cute right now. The smell of her hair is hitting my nostrils quite nicely. She is an attractive girl after all. And I really love her chinese meals. She is a good cook of chinese oriented meals.

We stayed in the bath together for about ten minutes. I felt her body moving ever so slightly, so I looked downwards to see that she is moving away from my body. She stood up, and turned around to face me. She has placed a hand on my cheek, and she has bent down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me! I have to go now, see you tomorrow~"

She kissed my cheek, then got out of the bath. Well, that was a quick bath. What was the point of coming into the bath at all? But I wont be seeing Ni-san, Li-san or Xuelan-san until tomorrow huh. Uguu, I wont be seeing a Neko-girl or Xuelan-san. I could always go and convince Koneko-chan to show me her Nekomata form. I'm sure she'd do it for me if I gave her some sweets in return. Its really like a deal rather than bribery...

I stayed in the bath for another half an hour before getting out and wrapping a towel around my hips. I need to go to bed anyway. I'm sure the others will sneak in later, but I can always go to sleep. Its kind of refreshing to go to bed alone and wake up with girls clinging to me in their sleep.

* * *

I got to my room, only to find Rias-san sat on my bed. So much for going to sleep alone. Oh well, it was bound to happen anyway. Not that I'm complaining though. I went over to my bed and sat down next to the girl.

"Rias-san, something I can help you with uguu?"

"Y-Yes. Yuuya...I'm going to say something strange but please hear me out."

"Sure."

She then blushed brightly and took my hand in her own, and raised it to her breast. She placed my hand on her breast, and smiled shyly.

"Yuuya, I want you to take my virginity."

I blinked in surprise. She wants me to take her virginity huh. I took my hand away from her breast.

"Fine uguu. Strip for me then get on your back uguu. I promise to make you feel pleasure from my cock."

"Y-You are serious!? Y-You actually will take my virginity!?"

She just came in here and asked me to do it, so why is she so surprised that I said yes? Did she expect me to say no to her? We practically sleep together all the time anyway. I've seen all the important parts of her body. Her breasts, vagina. Everything so sex is the only natural conclusion to such a thing.

"Yes uguu. Now strip uguu."

She gave me a curious look before she stood up and started to take off her clothes. I wonder how far she'll go until she finally realizes that I know the reason for her to do it.

Its kind of obvious why she is doing it. Its because she doesn't want to be with Raiser, so if I take her important thing, then she can say that she isn't pure or something. I don't really care about her reason, because its kind of stupid.

She slipped off her school shirt and discarded it to the ground. She then went for her skirt. She runs her fingers along the waistline of the skirt. She seems to be a little nervous about it. I'm not going to take her virginity, not yet anyway. I just want to see what she is going to do. All she has to do is mutter two words to me and I will do it for her.

"Yuuya...you honestly will take that important thing?"

"Yes uguu."

I never said when though. She seemed to have calmed down because of that. She unzipped her skirt, and discarded it to the side. She's stood in black lacy underwear. Her black panties and her bra are very seductive. Did she wear them for me to get aroused?

When I noticed a change in my lower area, Rias-san had already noticed it and gained a huge blush. She put a hand to her cheek, and sat down next to me and looked at it intently.

"Yuuya, is that because of me?"

"Yes uguu. Please, don't worry about the complicated stuff uguu. I'm sure that someone will come soon, to stop it so, I suggest that whatever we do, we do it quickly before someone comes in here uguu."

"R-Right."

Rias-san got onto the bed after unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side. I discarded my towel and climbed on top of her and stared down at her. Her chest going up and down in a rapid motion. She is looking at my erection with a hungry, yet nervous look in her eyes.

"Yuuya, its my first time. My heart is beating faster and faster. Will you...please be gentle?"

I thought I would tease her so I release a little sigh which made her scrunch up her eyebrows.

"You know, I've changed my mind uguu."

I got off her. She gained a mad expression and took me by the shoulders.

"What do you mean you've changed your mind!? You was willing to do it a few seconds ago! What's changed!?"

"Rias-san, I would only have sex with someone who wanted it for the right reasons, not the wrong reasons uguu."

She was taken back by it and looked down at the floor. She has a sad look in her eyes, and a equally sad looking face.

"I am doing it for the right reasons. I, want to be with you, Yuuya."

"Maybe so, but you're nervous. You are looking for away out of something uguu. I don't want to be with someone like that if they are only doing it to get out of something uguu. I, want to be with someone who wants to be with me for all the right reasons uguu."

"But there's no other way Yuuya. Don't you see that? I, can't do anything else but this. If there's evidence, then they can't make me do anything. I've thought of other ideas, but none of them seem to work."

"There's always options, even if you don't see it straight away uguu. Have you ever thought of just asking for help?"

She looked at me with a sad gaze.

"Who am I supposed to ask for help?"

I rolled my eyes at her. She doesn't know who to ask for help?

"Geez Rias-san. Sometimes you can be a little slow uguu. Who makes Raiser their bitch on a regular basis uguu?"

"You."

"Then who do you ask for help?"

She smiled a little. A happy smile at that.

"Y-You!"

"Then, are you going to ask uguu?"

"Yuuya. Help me."

The two words. She has finally said them. I hugged her into my chest and patted the back of her head. Silly girl. She knows that I will help her if she only asks. At first, I wouldn't of helped her at all, but now I will help if she asks.

"Yes, I will help you uguu. Don't worry about it now, I will get you out of the wedding from Hell, literally."

"T-Thank you Yuuya, I'm counting on you."

She said while running her eyes down my body. Her eyes landed on my manhood. She looks at it with a drool, and a hungry look in her eyes. The same one as before, except that this isn't a look of sadness either. Rias-sans nose bleeds a little, most likely thinking something perverted.

"Rias-san, why are you staring at my erection?"

"I-I!" She waved her hands around frantically. "Yuuya! I-I didn't mean too! I-Its just I've not really seen it this close before. Its..."

"Its creepy, that gaze you're giving my penis."

"Sorry, I just wanted too..."

At that moment, a light shined in the room. The Gremory circle appeared on the ground. I could only guess that it isn't someone from Rias-sans peerage. So I would have to say that it is Grayfia-san. She would come and stop Rias-san.

A silhouette appeared. Yes, I recognize the person. It is of course Grayfia-san. I've not seen her in awhile, so it will be good to see Grayfia-san again. Once the figure comes into full view...yeah. Grayfia-san is here, and speaks without looking at me.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this? Giving your purity to this lowly person."

"Hey Grayfia-san uguu. I'm not a lowly person uguu."

Realizing who she is referring to, she bows her head, but then gains a massive blush on her face. Grayfia-san blushing is adorable. She is looking at my thing, with an expression that says she is going to jump me.

"M-My apologises Yuuya-sama. I didn't realize that it was you."

"Ooh thanks uguu. Makes me feel all special that you didn't recognize your cute student uguu. I thought I was your Shota uguu."

"Y-You are my Shota..."

Rias-san narrowed her eyes at Grayfia-san who hasn't taken her eyes off my penis. Its like she hasn't seen it before, when we have bathed together naked. I've seen all her important parts, and she's seen my own. I'm comfortable with being naked with people I like. Xuelan-san before however, that was a different thing.

"...Pedophile..." Rias-san muttered out to Grayfia-san who didn't pay any attention. She then adopts a unpleasant face. "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san didn't answer as her eyes are on my form, and my thing. She wont take her eyes off of it. Grayfia-san, you really are different to most people. Rias-san waved her hand in front of Grayfia-sans eyes, which made her snap out of whatever trance she was in before.

"What Rias-sama?"

"Ugh...I was wondering who sent you here? You, Onii-sama or the household?"

"A-All of them."

She answered with a little stutter. I then covered my private part, which made Grayfia-sans eyes drop. So I uncovered it again, which made her eyes perk up. Hehe, you wouldn't be able to tell if you was just looking at her face. You'd have to pay attention to her eyes to see any differences.

"Is that so? You, who is Onii-sama's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

I don't think Grayfia-san heard you Rias-san. She seems to be too preoccupied with my manhood. I covered my manhood again, which made Grayfia-san adopt a sad look in her eyes.

"Grayfia-san, why do you keep looking at my manhood uguu? It isn't like this is the first time you've seen it."

She looked up, as Rias-san nodded in agreement with what I said.

"Yeah I also want to know..." She stops, raises her eyebrows, then narrows her eyes. "Grayfia! Don't tell me that you and Yuuya have slept together!"

"I've never had intercourse with Yuuya-sama."

"That's not what I meant! I meant have you slept in the same bed as Yuuya!? Please answer my question Grayfia."

"Yes, I have slept in the same bed as Yuuya-sama before Rias-sama. Is it such a problem?"

Rias-san puffs out her cheeks and picks up her bra to put it on. She is getting dressed as I looked to Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-san, I wish to sleep in the same bed as you soon uguu."

"Y-Yes. Tomorrow, I promise Yuuya-sama. I have something's to do tonight, however I am free for tomorrow night."

"I'm happy uguu. Will you also wear glasses uguu?"

I asked with a blush. I kind of love it when Grayfia-san wears glasses. Its cute. She's actually one of the reasons why I love girls in glasses. She just looks...uguu, so good.

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"...Over my dead body..." Rias-san finished getting dressed and looked at Grayfia-san. "Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's a must for high class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Yuuya, please forgive me for my actions before."

"Its fine uguu. Don't worry about it uguu."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she went over to Grayfia-san, and teleported away. Well, I guess I will have some Raiser ass kicking to do soon. Ooh well, its always fun to kick Raisers butt!

My door then opened to reveal...Koneko-chan? I quickly grabbed a pillow and covered my manhood and looked away. This is embarrassing. But why is she here? I didn't feel her come in at all, into the house I mean. If I didn't know any better then I would've thought that she would've used Senjutsu to cover her presence from me.

"K...Koneko-chan, what a surprise. W-What are you doing here uguu?"

"...Senpai, I need a favour."

"S-Sure. What do you want uguu? Sweets?"

She shook her head and came over to the bed, so I threw the blanket over my body. She gave me a curious look.

"...Are you naked?"

"T-This is MY bedroom Koneko-chan uguu! I can be naked if I want too uguu!"

She gave me a deadpan look as I cried to myself. She's the one who came in here! I didn't tell her to come in here!

"...I wasn't going to say anything about it. ...You're right, this is your bedroom and you can be naked if you want to. ...I should've knocked first incase you was..."

"I wasn't doing anything weird Koneko-chan!" I said, a little loudly. I then blinked. "B-By the way, why are you here uguu?"

"...My apartment. It is...the water is off. And I can't fix it with demonic power. ...Do you mind if I stay here for the night? I...wish to have a bath but I can't at my place."

Oh...okay. Can't fix with demonic power? Must be a big problem.

"Sure, I don't mind uguu."

"...Thank you. It seems everyone lives here anyway so maybe I should just move here." I think she told a joke. She then looked at my lower part as she stood up. "...I wont tell anyone you touch yourself lewdly when alone senpai."

"I-I don't..."

Koneko-chan left before I could explain myself. She's going to think I'm a pervert who touches myself when I'm alone! Uguu! I can't deal with such things! But Raiser tomorrow, I can always have some fun with that hehe! Wait, I forgot to ask Koneko-chan to get out her Nekomata parts...damn it!

* * *

**End chapter! Well, next chapter I think I will have Reina show up to just piss off Raiser hehe! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter!**

**Psychopath556; Yeah, I'd say that the beating is a little funny but the main beating will come at the Rating Game hehe.**

**Akito the Overlord; Yup, that is a hell of a night hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Ooh Raiser will suffer in this chapter, and the Rating Game chapter. And true enough hehe~**

**Anime PJ; That's Yuuya for you. He's blunt and pretty much tells you as it is, no sugarcoating hehe. And yup, I hope you enjoy!**

**Zombieskys117; Thank you very much! I will do!**

**Guest 1; That's an intriguing idea. I've never thought of anything like that before. It certainly is a thing to think about.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I will consider Xen-chan. It does sound like an appealing idea. And that is true with them.**

**Guest 3; Hehe, maybe it could be.**

**Guest 4; Yup, that's Yuuya alright.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Raiser and his Okaa-sama!**

**Isane P.O.V**

Currently, I'm in the clubroom with the other members of the club besides Issei and Asia-chan. I'm sat next to Yuuya-sensei who is busy on his phone. I know that he is tweeting as my phone is going crazy. Koneko-chan is sat next to Yuuya-sensei eating sweets. Kiba-san is sat behind us with a serious look on her face. Akeno-san is stationed near Buchou who is sat on an opposite side of the couch. There's also a woman who is dressed in a maid's outfit stood behind Buchou.

"Yuuya-sensei..." I got his attention. He looked at me. "Who is that woman sensei?"

He put down his phone and adopted a bright smile.

"That's Grayfia Lucifuge-san uguu. She's the maid of the Gremory clan. She also happens to be the Queen of the Maou, Lucifer group. Your brother has already been told about it. I'm shocked you wasn't told uguu. We also happen to share a close personal relationship."

S-She's the Queen of the Maou Lucifer? T-Then, she must be really important right? It must be someone important! Its someone who is really important indeed! I am happy to have met someone who is so high up! It makes me feel happiness!

Wait, did he say that he shares a close personal relationship with this person? I looked at Yuuya-sensei who has gone back to his phone. I-I guess that he isn't interested in this serious atmosphere. But I certainly am.

"...Senpai, want some sweets?"

I heard the small Loli girl speak up. Not Millicas-chan as she isn't here today. I think she is at Yuuya-sensei's home right now. I don't really know the reason, but she hasn't come to the club today. Maybe it was on the request of Yuuya-sensei? I feel like something is going to happen, but I don't know what that thing is yet.

"Sure, thank you uguu."

"...It isn't a problem. ...You did let me stay at your place last night."

S-She stayed at his place last night!? S-She didn't do anything strange did she? She didn't come onto him did she!? He didn't come onto her, right!? I hope someone didn't come onto the other one! B-But, that isn't my place to say anything about it. I don't control what they do...

"Wait, Koneko. You stayed at Yuuya's place last night?"

Buchou raised her eyebrow. Koneko-chan just simply stared at her, not saying anything as Yuuya-sensei took a hand full of sweets. I-I guess that it is creepy that she is doing that. I, don't know what Koneko-chan does to get that stare down.

But the door then opened, to reveal Issei and Asia-chan. Such a cute couple in my opinion. Then again, its probably a miracle that he's found someone who doesn't mind getting groped by him. Asia-chan and Issei come to sit next to me.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is..."

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic circle on the floor glows. Eh? I know it is teleportation as Yuuya-sensei taught me about them. But that symbol, I don't recognize it.

"Its the Phenex uguu."

The Phenex? So, this is the Phenex symbol? I've heard some about it before from Yuuya-sensei. He told me the basics about some Devil clans. I heard that the Phenex clan is connected to the fire bird Phoenix or something like that.

Flames come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? If Yuuya-sensei is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type. I definitely prefer Yuuya-sensei to this weirdo. Yuuya-sensei is cuter than cute! N-No, don't let your weirdness shine through now.

The man looks around, but then he finds something. He is looking at Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. But the guy puts his hands on her again! H-He seriously is a bastard! She clearly doesn't want him to touch!

"Raiser, off now uguu."

The man identified as Raiser immediately tenses and looks around. The voice came from the boy next to me. The boy in question has a dangerous look in his eyes while looking at Raiser. He isn't glaring but the intensity of the stare is kind of scary.

"Heh! Its you, huh! What're you doing here!?"

T-The guys intense rage is being directed at Yuuya-sensei who doesn't even seem fazed by it. Instead, Yuuya-sensei sighs to himself and stands up. Seeing that, Raiser shrunk away? D-Did he really just back away from sensei?

"I'm on Rias-sans peerage dumb ass." Yuuya-sensei walked over confidently. "You also have to stop being such an arrogant person or I will put you down uguu."

"Y-You devious bastard!"

Did he just call Yuuya-sensei a devious bastard! H-How dare he speak like that to sensei!? Little bastard!

"How am I devious uguu? I just told you what I'm going to do to you if you don't stop being an idiot. So, are you going to sit down or is there going to be a problem uguu?"

The idiot guy growls at sensei who doesn't really seem to be looking bothered. Raiser but then surprisingly sat down. Yuuya-sensei smirked and sat back down between me and Koneko-chan. S-So, this guy is frightened of sensei or something?

Then, Grayfia-san speaks up.

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

"And he's also engaged to Rias-san."

E-Eh? Yuuya-sensei admits that so easily! S-So, this guy is engaged to Rias-Buchou!? Not only me, but Issei is also shocked! S-She and him, together!? One less contestant for Yuuya-sensei...ehehe! Never mind!

Akeno-san, who was standing by Buchou, goes over to the tea cart, and pours some tea for Raiser. Raiser, takes a sip of the tea, and adopts a dirty smile.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Even though she said that, she didn't sound happy. She didn't say "Ara ara" or "Ufufu" like she usually does. I-Its kind of intense. So this is a meeting between high class Devils.

Raiser also keeps trying to touch Buchou but stops at the last second at Yuuya-sensei keeps looking at him, and he stops. Raiser is scared of Yuuya-sensei huh...I wonder why? It, doesn't make sense. But has something happened between the two?

But Buchou, adopts an angry face and roars at Raiser with an intense amount of hatred evident in her voice.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My Otou-san, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser starts to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils. But Buchou went silent as Raiser went onto a serious topic. He was talking about the 72 Pillars and such, but I was only focused on the rage coming from Buchou.

* * *

Rias-Buchou then made an angry expression appear on her face.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly. Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a high class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling.

Asia-chan hugs Issei's arm in fright. Even I have taken Yuuya-sensei's hand because I'm so nervous about this. What if they attack one another? I've fought before, but nothing serious. If I have to fight...will I be able to win?

Kiba-san and Koneko-chan aren't shaking or anything. They have got into a fighting stance. As for Buchou, she has done the same. She has a red aura covering her body. S-She's ready to fight.

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room. Hot… That fire, it's obvious that we will get turned to ash if we get hit by that! I can feel the same strength of demonic-power as Buchou from his flames!

But under this atmosphere, someone stands up...Yuuya-sensei stood up and went over to Raiser calmly. With curious eyes, Raiser watches Yuuya-sensei go over to him.

"Stop the flames uguu. Raiser, Grayfia-san right there isn't happy about this so either stop with your pathetic attempt to start trouble, or I will stop you uguu. Do you want me to stop you Raiser because I can stop you if you want me to stop you?"

Raiser stiffens, looks at Grayfia-san, and dispels his fire. Haha! Yeah, get told Raiser you ass-hole! He really is a douche nozzle. Grayfia-san then steps forward.

"Yuuya-sama is right Raiser-sama. If you do not stop with this outrageous behaviour then I wont stay silent about it."

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Raiser sits down, seemingly given up the fight. Is Grayfia-san really that strong? She does appear to be stronger than strong. But, I didn't know she was in a group made up of people known as monsters.

Seeing that both Buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked. Rating Game, I've heard about it before...

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle uguu."

Yuuya-sensei explains it to me who was a little confused.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Queen.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a low class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-sans approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming. Raiser then looks at all of us and smirks. Heeee, this isn't the right thing. I don't want to look at him. He gives me the creeps.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder and your Pawn, the demonic bastard can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic circle. I-I became shocked after seeing the amount of shadows that have appeared.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him. 15 pretty girls have appeared around Raiser, but then most...no. Make that nearly all of them besides one girl with blonde hair in the form of drills went over to Yuuya-sensei!

These girls are his Evil Pieces huh. His servants, yet nearly all of them went over to Yuuya-sensei instantly...eheheh, Raiser. Hahaha! The girls all start hugging Yuuya-sensei or just generally being near him.

"Hehe, don't you find it ironic that your peerage instantly came over to me instead of staying near you uguu? It must mean that they like me, a simple low class Devil, above their own King uguu. How funny~"

Yuuya-sensei laughed out at Raiser. Raiser started breathing heavily with twitching eyebrows! The girls of Raisers peerage all look at Yuuya-sensei with happy smiles.

"You know girls, I've missed your performances uguu. I've got so many new songs and dance numbers for you to do uguu. Yubelluna-san, look at this song."

A woman with purple hair stepped forward and took the paper Yuuya-sensei got out. She sat behind him and looked at the paper with interest. A girl with a chinese outfit on, hugs sensei from behind as a pair of cat girls sit on his lap! I-I think I've seen them briefly at Yuuya-sensei's place before.

"Oh. I want to do this song Shirayuki-kun."

The woman named Yubelluna-san said, as I notice Issei giving envious eyes. Hehe, I'm sure that there's an underlying reason for them to go near sensei. Sensei himself is twiddling with the cat girls eyes as I notice that pretty much all of the girls are leaning against, or situated near him.

"Then we will go so you can practice practice practice uguu!"

[Okay!]

D-Damn, they all cheered out happily! Raiser doesn't look happy in the slightest. However, Yuuya-sensei is smirking at him devilishly. I-I guess that they have history or something?

But Raiser then looks at Rias-Buchou who glares back at I'm.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

So, he doesn't want to be bored basically. Hmph, he's really full of himself huh. He doesn't realize that giving us this time to train, is going to give us the time to power up! I would even train harder than hard if I could do anything to help this time!

But Yuuya-sensei then gets Raisers attention with a wave of his hand.

"Raiser, how's your Okaa-sama?"

When Yuuya-sensei asked that innocently, a vein popped on Raisers head!

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY OKAA-SAMA!"

Yuuya-sensei laughed a little at the douche bag who is breathing rapidly.

"Hahahaha~ I got word from your Okaa-sama the other day actually uguu. You know, she said that she would like to take a nice~ long~ hot~ steamy~ naked~ bath together~"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY OKAA-SAMA! YOU HEAR ME SHIRAYUKI YUUYA!?"

Raiser snapped at Yuuya-sensei who stood up and went over to him with a naughty smirk on his face. Yuuya-sensei then starts...singing.

"Dog goes woof~ Cat goes meow~ Bird goes tweet~ And mouse goes squeak~ Cow goes moo~ Frog goes croak~ And elephant goes toot~ Ducks say quack~ And fish go blub~ And the seal goes ow ow ow~ But there's one sound, that no one knows...What does Raiser say~?"

Yuuya-sensei pets Raisers head, to his growing ire, as he continues to sing.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding~ Geding-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding~ Geding-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding~ What does Raiser say~?"

He pointed to the cat girls who got up and swung around while holding hands.

""Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow~! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow~! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow~!""

"What does Raiser say~?"

He points to the girl in the chinese outfit who stood up and skipped around the room.

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho~! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho~! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho~!"

"What does Raiser say~?"

I could see Raiser getting very agitated as Yuuya-sensei pointed to a woman with five thin ponytails originating from the tip of her head. The woman in question, got up and hugged sensei from behind while swaying.

"Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff~! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff~! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff~!"

"What does Raiser say~?" Yuuya-sensei then smiled at Raiser. "Big blue eyes, pointy nose~"

Yuuya-sensei flicked Raisers nose which made another vein pop in Raisers head.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BASTARD!"

Raiser stood up, and lunged for sensei! Sensei got the woman out of the way and dodged Raisers fist with a small dance. Raiser growls and points at Yuuya-sensei with a pissed off expression.

"STAY STILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Technically I will be once I have been with Reina-san..."

"SHUT UP BASTARD! FUCK THE RATING GAME! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!"

FLAMES!

Scorching flames appear all over Raisers body! The flames are intense! Raisers face is one full of pure anger! He's going to kill sensei...but no one else has taken any action? Should I go and help? Or would I be in the way?

"Ooh, so hot uguu~"

He said with a chuckle. Being sarcastic has made the flames gone even brighter and hotter! I-Its a little hard to breathe right now. The flames have formed into giant wings behind him! The wings make him look like a true Phoenix.

"DON'T MOCK ME!"

Swift!

Raiser charged for Yuuya-sensei! His expression says he's actually going for the kill! The flames of a Phoenix are hot! I know that if I'm hit by that, then I would burn to death! I would be erased from this very existence!

"Geez, Raiser is a nuisance uguu."

But Yuuya-sensei simply moved his hand in Raisers direction. What appears to be equations have gathered there. Even a white aura has gathered there as well. Is he going to launch some sort of an attack?

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Raiser launched his flames directly at sensei! The flames washed over sensei like a sea! Like a tidal wave, the flames have engulfed Raiser! S-Shit! He isn't dead is he!? I-I don't want sensei to die!

...Yet, when I look around, no one seems to be concerned at all. W-Why aren't they concerned? Only Issei, Asia-chan and I seem to be concerned! E-Everyone else is looking on with normal eyes.

"Frozen Wonderland."

I heard a hollow voice come from the flames. That couldn't of been sensei could it? I became shocked at what I saw next. A bright shine has appeared in the middle of those flames.

FREEZE!

Right before my eyes, all the flames covering Yuuya-sensei are frozen! H-How the hell!? He actually froze that amount of flames just like that!? Its like flash freezing everything!

"...!"

Not only Raiser, but myself became shocked! Even Issei and Asia-chan are shocked! B-But, no one else is shocked by it! H-How is that possible!? The ice that's frozen the flames, all crack, crumbled and ultimately melt away.

"You bastard! Don't take me for a fool Shirayuki!"

In the midst of the room, a bored looking Yuuya-sensei yawned as if he isn't interested with Raiser. Rias-Buchou however is smirking devilishly. I-Is she thinking about Yuuya-sensei right now? The Rating Game...

"I'm not taking you for a fool Raiser uguu. You make yourself the fool, and you interrupted my nice song uguu. I will not forgive you for that baka Phenex uguu."

"I really hate you!"

"The feelings more than mutual uguu."

Charge!

Raiser went for Yuuya-sensei! Yuuya-sensei made a feint and got of his way! Raiser, swung his arm in Yuuya-sensei's direction, but Yuuya-sensei jumped up, and delivered a bone crushing kick towards Raiser's face!

"Oyaaa!"

Raisers nose leaked blood from the kick. Yuuya-sensei got behind him, kicked his left leg which made Raiser get onto his knees. In a swift hand motion, Yuuya-sensei summoned a small dagger, imbued it with some kind of power and held it to Raisers throat.

"Raiser, you know if I cut you with this little dagger, something magical will happen to you uguu. So, are we going to behave now or are we going to be naughty? You said that you don't want a Rating Game as you'd kill me, right uguu? Then, if that's the case, come and kill me. But, if you try to move even an inch or gulp, then the dagger is going to cut your throat and since its imbued with holy magic, you haven't got a chance to regenerate uguu."

Raiser is breathing hard through his nose. Yuuya-sensei then mutters something and gets Raisers hands behind his back. Then, a magic circle appeared around Raisers wrists. Yuuya-sensei then let him fall to the ground.

When he did, I was expecting for him to get up, but he didn't...

"L-Let me go damn it!"

"Uguu, no. You was naughty Raiser."

Just then, a magic circle appeared in the room. When I looked at it, it had the same symbol as the Phenex family. Eh? Who could it be? I became suspicious as the light shined brightly.

* * *

When it stopped, I saw a figure standing there. A woman. She appears to be around her early 20's. She, kind of looks like the girl who didn't go to Yuuya-sensei when they all first came here. But this woman has her hair done up in a noble looking way. She has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her breasts...are quite big but that's not something I really look at, even if they are like...big. I would say that they are around Grayfia-sans size...but she is also dressed in proper attire. The dress is pink in colour, and has a floral design on it. Is it a cross between normal attire and high class attire?

Either way, she looks like a high class woman! She even has the air of a high class woman. She must be apart of the Phenex family, but what relation is she to Raiser? Sister? She is giving Raiser a disappointed look.

"Raiser, I thought that you would be..." The woman trailed off when she looked at Yuuya-sensei. Sensei smiled at the woman who blushed up a storm. "Y-Yuuya-kun, what a surprise."

"Hello, Reina-san. Its been awhile."

Yuuya-sensei went over to this newly named Reina-san and smiled with a tilted head. Raiser, who is still tied up, glares with such harshness and intensity. The other girl, the one who looks like a younger version of this Reina-san looks on with annoyed eyes. Ehehe...

"Y-Yes, it certainly has been. What happened here?"

"Raiser was being cocky as usual uguu. I only asked how you was, and he attacked me, so I defended myself. Also, he's been giving Rias-san nasty words uguu."

The woman named Reina-san turned to Raiser with an angry expression.

"Raiser, I've told you that you do not pick on my Yuuya-kun like you always do. And for saying nasty things to Rias-san, it simply isn't how a high class Devil like you should act. So, apologize this instant."

"B-But..." Reina-san gave Raiser a stern look. Raiser cried a little and looked at Yuuya-sensei. "Bastard..."

"Raiser! Don't make me raise my voice any higher than it is right now. Apologize properly."

Raisers body shook, and he nodded his pathetic head.

"...Sorry Shirayuki...Rias..."

H-He actually apologized! Oh my fucking Maou! Hahaha! I don't know who this woman is but she is awesome! The woman Reina-san bowed to all of us politely.

"I am sorry for my sons actions. He gets too heated and acts like this. I hope he didn't offend anyone."

...D-Did she just say her...

[SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?]

Issei, myself and Asia-chan shouted out in a disbelieving tone! Th-This beautiful kind woman is his Okaa-sama!? A-And, if I'm right then the girl in a pink dress is...she must be her daughter then!

"Yes, this boy here, Raiser is my son. I would say man, but he doesn't act like a gentleman at all at times. He's still wet behind the ears as it were. He is a mischievous brat that needs to learn manners. Especially when in front of ladies and my Yuuya-kun."

H-Her Yuuya-kun!? W-When Grayfia-san heard that, her eyes sharpened considerably. But Reina-san also caught it and sharpened her eyes in that direction. I-I could see sparks going off between them. A-Are they not friends or something?

Reina-san outstretched her arms, and hugged Yuuya-sensei into her bust!

"Raiser didn't cause you trouble, did he my Yuuya-kun?"

"No, he didn't cause me any trouble Reina-san uguu. Reina-san, its been so long, and you know feelings...have been bursting to the surface lately."

"I understand. Of course Yuuya-kun's young heart would be bursting to the surface. But, don't worry my Yuuya-kun. I'll take responsibility for your feelings."

Reina-san, then cupped Yuuya-sensei's face and leaned in! S-She's going to kiss him! S-She really is! I-I can't watch this...at the same time, I need to watch this so I put my hands to my face and peek through my fingers.

"Hauhauhauhauhauuuuuuuu! I can't take this hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The girl who looks like a younger Reina-san has covered her mouth in a horror and is shaking quite proudly! Then, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted! S-She actually fainted!

"DON'T KISS HIM MOMMY!"

M-MOMMY!? HE CALLED REINA-SAN MOMMY! I could only laugh at that as Raiser cried heavy tears! But it didn't stop Reina-san from moving closer and closer to Yuuya-sensei's lips with her own.

Rias-Buchou looks pissed off! She is leaking lots of killing intent right now! Akeno-san is the same! She's just as pissed! Then there's Koneko-chan who is releasing a quite humming sound while not having an expression on her face. Kiba-san from behind me is leaking a dangerous aura, as are some of Raisers peerage. Issei is in the mixture of laughing and crying. I-I dunno what that's about. Asia-chan is also blushing quite profoundly. It must be a little much for her innocent heart.

But there's one person who is leaking the biggest, most massive amount of killing intent. The woman who is dressed as a maid might have calm expression on her face, but she is leaking the most direct killing intent imaginable!

"That's my Shota!"

Grayfia-san stormed over to Yuuya-sensei and Reina-san. She ripped Yuuya-sensei away from Reina-san, as their lips were about to connect. With a quiet rage, Reina-san asked.

"Grayfia-san, aren't you taking this a little far?"

"Please don't misunderstand Reina-sama. I am merely protecting Yuuya-sama's innocence."

"Protecting his innocence? Grayfia-san, I think you are the one who is misunderstanding. I am going to protect his innocence by keeping him with me. Don't you also have similar feelings?"

"I have the sense to care for Yuuya-sama. Yuuya-sama is precious to me, and I will not allow someone like you taint him."

Grayfia-san raises her aura, but so does Reina-san. T-This is very scary! Grayfia-san then turns around with Yuuya-sensei.

"The meeting is over. Yuuya-sama, allow me to sleep in your bed tonight, naked."

She sent a look to Reina-san who sent a sharp glare right back. Then, Grayfia-san walked towards the door with Yuuya-sensei. Reina-sans face drops into an angry one and chances after them.

"Grayfia-san! I will not allow this kind of interaction to happen!"

The three of them walked out while the two women were arguing. Rias-Buchou's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I will not lose too them both. They aren't even his age for fuck sake! I'm his King!"

Buchou stormed out of the room after them with anger present on her face.

"Ara ara. So, if Buchou is going then I will go as well~"

Akeno-san, followed by some of Raisers peerage walk out of the room. Koneko-chan also wordlessly stood up and walked out of the room with Kiba-san. So, only left is myself, Issei, Asia-chan, a passed out girl, Raiser who is crying on the floor, and a few members of Raisers peerage, a very few at that.

Issei and I look to one another as Raiser cried about his Okaa-sama going off with Yuuya-sensei. Hmmmmm, so that's the end of the meeting? Ehehehe, I found that to be intense...I'M GOING TO FALL BEHIND THE OTHERS AS WELL!

"YUUYA-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I got up and ran after them! As if I will lose to the rest of them! I wont lose to those people!

* * *

**End chapter! Well, Reina has been introduced with a bang! A little Grayfia vs Reina huh! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

**Castor115; Thank you! Glad you liked it.**

**Akito the Overlord; Haha, thank you very much~!**

**Guest 1; Hehe, that's funny~**

**Anime PJ; Yup, that's right. Reina and Grayfia have a little rivalry. And yup! But that's next chapter.**

**Psychopath556; Thank you. I'm glad it made your top five!**

**Sano; Thank you very much! I thought the reactions were good anyway.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Sure!**

**TehDIGI; First of all, thank you. Well, I guess it would be a 50/50 thing. She might like him for that, but she might also be angry with him for 'seducing' her mother when its her mother coming onto him. But I agree with you about your feelings regarding Issei.**

**Guest 2; Yes, Koneko will be getting a P.O.V soon.**

**AngelofDeath666; Well, I was shocked when you died but happy you revived! But seriously, thank you. I tried hard to make it funny. But for virginity, Yumi, and maybe some others are going to take it. But definitely Yumi will be there.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**A little training isn't so bad**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

After the whole Raiser incident today, I find myself in bed with a few women. I can see and feel Grayfia-san holding onto my arm from the left. Reina-san is holding onto my arm from the right. Those two are naked by the way. Fully naked as well. I-Its nice...amazing to see two beautiful women like those two naked...

I've also got Millicas-chan lying on my body. Akeno-san is also on the left of me, with her head on my stomach. Rias-san is in the same position as Akeno-san, but on the other side. Now I also have Yumi-chan clinging to my left leg very tightly, and Ni-san and Li-san clinging to my other leg with the same tightness as Yumi-chan.

Then there's also Xuelan-san, Siris-san and Isabela-san who are in the bed looking a little miffed that they can't cling to me. But due to the others, they can't get close enough to cling to me. Isane-san was going to sleep in here, but then she got a call from Ise-kun and went home. Most likely, he doesn't want his sister near me. I suppose I would be the same if it was my sister with him...no, I would forbid seeing him at all. He might destroy the poor girls mind...

But all the girls, minus Grayfia-san and Reina-san are in nothing but their panties! I-I think this is every mans dream, yes? I-I certainly don't mind it, even I can see that having this many women clinging to you is very good.

As for Koneko-chan, she also followed us home, and now she is sat in the corner in a shirt that's mine but I don't know what's underneath that. I would guess it is her bra and panties. Either way, she's cute!

But I don't actually know what she is doing, but she seems to be just staring at the bed with a wondering look. Is something the matter with her? I thought she might've gone home, with her water being fixed but she came here, grabbed my shirt, went out of the room, then came back into the room a few minutes later and sat in the corner, not really speaking.

"Koneko-chan, are you alright uguu?"

"...Fine, senpai. I am fine senpai."

"You sure uguu?"

"...Yes, I am just contemplating something."

She's contemplating something? I tilted my head to the right, but she just continued to stare at the bed. If she wants to join in, it isn't like I'm going to say no. I have like...11 girls in my bed right now. I wouldn't be opposed to another one. Although I'm shocked that the bed been able to fit so many people on it. I mean, there's 12 of us, if you count me and if Koneko-chan was added then its 13 people...yet we are all on it. I really should get a bigger bed.

"I-I see. Then if you want to join us on the bed, I wouldn't mind."

Her face turned a small tinge of pink, and she looked away shyly. It isn't like we haven't shared a bed before. It was admittedly awhile ago, but it wasn't so far into the past that it is just a faded memory. If I recall, Koneko-chan crept into my bed, when we were in the Underworld and Rias-san was in the human world, and she cuddled up to me. It was actually cute.

Grayfia-san hugged my arm tightly, pushing her large assets right into that arm! I-I...I became a little speechless as I felt the large assets press against me. Grayfia-san has a little of a red face on.

"Yuuya-sama, I promised I would sleep next to Yuuya-sama tonight, didn't I?"

"Y-You certainly did Grayfia-san uguu."

I replied with a smile, a timid smile at that. I-Its because Grayfia-san is a very beautiful woman. Even I lose my calm mind when I'm around her like this. Reina-san then pulled my arm and snuggled into my shoulder while also pushing her large assets into my chest.

"Yuuya-kun, I love being this close to you. I'm sorry my idiot son tried to do something strange again."

"Don't concern yourself Reina-san uguu."

"I'm not. I just don't like it when Raiser does bad things. I thought I raised him better than that..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Rias-san shuffled up a little. She then looked at Reina-san. "It isn't your fault your son is like that. Please don't concern yourself with his behaviour. Although, I would like to ask why you have taken my place by Yuuya's side!?"

She started off calm, yet she ended up angry. Reina-san stuck out her tongue.

"It is because I am someone who is experienced. I have skills that you wouldn't even be able to conceive of Rias-san. Sorry, but I am just more woman for Yuuya-kun here than you."

"H-Hey! Does everyone forget that he is my Pawn!? E-Even if I allow such situations to occur, that doesn't mean everyone can do as they please with my Yuuya. I will be the one to claim Yuuya's virginity!"

She declared with a strong voice, but suddenly, everyone's eyes turned red with rage! I-Is my virginity that important? And shouldn't I choose who I give it too?

"Ara ara. So, Buchou has staked her claim on Yuu-kun huh~ I'll have to mark that down~"

Akeno-san, from under the covers, popped out and grabbed a book from the bedside table, and wrote in it with a pen she...I don't know where she got that from. But upon looking at the book...Yuuya's Harem? That's the title of the book. Don't tell me that she has actually gotten a book about it. Does she think that she...keeps track of everyone or something?

When I became a little confused, I felt Yumi-chan move from below the covers, so I lifted up the covers somehow, despite my arms being pinned by Reina-san and Grayfia-san, to see that she is looking up at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Buchou, I've known Yuu-kun the longest, so I believe that I should take his virginity."

"No! Nii-chan's virginity belongs to me!"

Millicas-chan explained to Yumi-chan who shook her head.

"Nyaaa! I will claim Yuu-chan's virginity with Li!"

"Yes nya! We will take it!"

The cat girls want to take it as well? Don't I get the choice? Xuelan-san growled in annoyance.

"I will claim that special thing!"

"No you wont Xuelan! I will take it!"

Siris-san exclaimed wildly. Then, everyone started arguing about who is going to take my virginity. Besides Koneko-chan that is. She seems to be deep in thought about something. I wonder what's going on with her?

Reina-san and Grayfia-san aren't really fighting like the others as they are mature women. But they are glaring sharp daggers at one another. I-Its kind of scary when women of their position and power glare at one another.

Akeno-san however is giggling to herself while recording things in her book. I seriously wish to know what's in that book. I know its about me and my supposed harem, but I want to know what she is writing down.

"Akeno-san..."

I tried to reach out for it, but she giggled and moved away! H-Hey! That's not fair! I can't move, literally! I'm cornered on all sides! My left, right, even my top! I'm pinned to the bed by my arms, legs, upper body as well!

"I'll take it!"

"No me!"

"Never! We will!"

And it continued. I still don't understand why its so important. If they were serious about being with me, then would it matter who's virginity I take first? Does it matter who takes mine? I guess it will to them, but to me I don't think it matters because I would love all of them anyway...

Koneko-chan came over to the bed, and lied on the bed to the left of us. Since she is small, she is able to fit onto the bed. So, I guess that she decided to sleep on the bed after all. When I looked at her, she looked away shyly. Hehe, Koneko-chan is adorable after all, and she's the only one that isn't getting caught up in this. Although, I haven't a clue as to what Koneko-chan really feels about me, or anyone really. I know that she's the most caring member of the group, but beyond feelings of caring, I don't know what she is thinking about.

But this fighting is going to on all night, isn't it!? I'm tired already! Its been a long day. Raiser takes a lot out of me. Even though I took down his flames, it still is draining on my powers. I'll just go to sleep. I'm used to sleeping in chaos hehe.

* * *

...The next day, I am eating breakfast downstairs together with Koneko-chan.. Everyone else has gone off to do something else. I think its too early to do anything unless its training, but even then I'm not a morning person unless I'm pumped up for something.

Reina-san and Grayfia-san have gone to their respective homes to prepare for the Rating Game. Raisers peerage members that stayed last night also headed back to the Underworld to prepare for the Rating Game.

As for Rias-san, she has gone somewhere with Akeno-san to discuss the game. I guess they are preparing for the game by making strategies and training for the members of the peerage. Whatever they are, don't include me. I've already got a plan for Isane-san and of course myself. I'll give her some stronger training and make her stronger than strong! Its my mission after all!

As for Yumi-chan she has headed outside to get in some early morning practice. I said that she should eat breakfast first, but she didn't want to waste any time in preparing. It isn't like Raiser will pose a problem with me, as he is a little...loser. He might be tougher if he trained, and in turn actually trained his servants. But he doesn't, so he's already lacking in manpower.

Although I don't know where Millicas-chan is. I'm sure she will reveal herself soon enough. But to what she is doing...I don't know. She's always been a strange girl.

So it is just us two. Its just myself and Koneko-chan eating quietly.

"...Senpai." Koneko-chan got my attention so I turned to her. "...Senpai, will you train with me during this period?"

I became a little shocked. I thought that she wouldn't want to train with me, since my training isn't exactly...standard. It isn't something for the faint hearted that's for sure.

"Okay, but why Koneko-chan uguu?"

"...I don't want to become a burden to Buchou and the others. ...I've seen Isane-senpai's determination and how well she is progressing with you. Her hand-to-hand is very excellent already."

"Ehehe, I think that's natural talent as well Koneko-chan uguu. Isane-san is a good girl in the respect that she trains harder than most people I know. I respect her for that uguu."

She looked down at the floor, in a sad manner! Geez, I've done something to upset my adorable kohai. I reached out my hand and petted her head softly. I know how she is feeling, but she limits herself. If she used Senjutsu in her fighting style, then she would be quite the strong warrior. But if you know Koneko-chan, then you know why she doesn't use it.

"...So senpai..."

"I'll become a sparring partner with you Koneko-chan. But your hand-to-hand skills are quite amazing already uguu. Most likely, your hand-to-hand is better than my own."

"...Maybe so, but I also want to become strong like senpai."

"...I'm becoming strong for the wrong reasons Koneko-chan."

I admitted while looking away. I know its wrong the reasons I want to become strong. I wish it wasn't, but I can't stop. Maybe it is self destruction after all. But I'm fine with such things for now. Once its over, then I can focus on something else. I then looked back at her to see that she has a tilted head.

"...Is something wrong senpai?"

"N-No, nothing is wrong at all hehe. Enjoying the meal Koneko-chan uguu?"

She looked at the plate before nodding. She then looked back at me with those eyes. The eyes that can see into you. Strange. She seems to be very perceptive in various subtle differences in a persons visual appearance, even their eyes.

"...Senpai..."

"Hmm? What's wrong Koneko-chan?"

She gave me a little look, a look that's trying to figure something out. Little Loli knows how to make me feel something that could be called guilt. Guilt that I don't tell anyone what I'm feeling really.

"...No, its nothing."

So we continued eating in pretty much silence. But I couldn't help but notice that her eyes rarely left my form. After breakfast however, Rias-san came into the kitchen, wearing what appears to be hiking gear. Koneko-chan and I tilted our heads.

"Whats going on uguu?"

"Well my dear Yuuya, we are going on a little camping trip."

"...I'm not sleeping outside."

Koneko-chan made a little joke to Rias-san who glared but then shook her head.

"No, not sleeping outside. In a Gremory family owned mansion in the mountains. Don't worry, this training camp will be a revelation for everyone, I'm sure. Yuuya, can you go and get the twins and Asia for me?"

"Why uguu? I'm not your slave. And what about my bags?"

"Because I'm asking nicely. Please do it for me, and lets meet back here. But if you want to be technical, you are my servant although I don't treat my servants as such. And I will pack your bags. It isn't an issue. Oh, and please put the parents of Ise and Isane's under a little hypnosis to make them more agreeable with their children coming with us."

Doesn't change the fact that we are actually servants. Koneko-chan stood up and took my hand.

"...I'll go with you senpai as a witness to Ise-senpai's rudeness that I'm sure he will exhibit and to Isane-senpai's perverseness towards you that I'm sure she will also exhibit."

"Okay uguu."

Rias-san growled and Koneko-chan and I left the room. We went towards a magic circle that's located in the basement. Its just a little quicker than actually activating a circle.

We got to the circle, and made the circle activate. The light washes over us in all its glory. Once it died down, we found ourselves outside the household. Unlike Rias-san, I don't barge into peoples houses.

Koneko-chan knocked on the door. We waited until the door opened. The door revealed the twins Okaa-sama.

"My, friends of Isane and Ise. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We need to see your son, daughter and the other girl living here."

"...Its important, may we come inside?"

Myself and Koneko-chan responded. The woman nodded. I don't know her name, nor do I care. We went inside and walked up the stairs, after of course putting the twins Okaa-sama under a little hypnosis.

We made it up the stairs and went towards Ise-kun's room. But before knocking, Koneko-chan stopped me.

"...I can hear laboured breathing coming from inside the room. ...I don't want to see senpai doing lewd things...unfortunately he does it a lot."

I had to mentally agree. But then I got an idea, and cast a little spell on my voice to make my voice sound like his Otou-sama.

"Ise! You better not be doing any ecchi things to yourself at this time in the morning!"

[O-Otou-saaaaaaaaan! Don't come in!]

I banged on the door with my fist, which made Koneko-chan stifle a little laugh.

"I'm coming in Ise you perverted leech!"

"...I am coming in as well son!"

Koneko-chan! She put a spell on her voice to sound like Ise-kun's Okaa-sama huh? Haha, go Koneko-chan. We continued to bang our fists on the door, in order to scare him a little. I'm not actually going to open the door because I don't want to see him naked, ever. It would burn my eyes.

[Okaa-saaaaaaaan! Please don't enter! Neither should Otou-saaaaan! I'm getting dressed~!]

[Iyaaaaaa~! I-Ise-san~! T-That was my boob~!]

Hearing that, Koneko-chan and I looked at one another. He isn't, is he? The laboured breathing, Asia-san being in there and talking about her breast.

"...I can't deal with this. ...I'll get the other one."

"Y-Yeah, I'll come with you uguu!"

"...Lets go quickly!"

So, we darted away from the perverts room! He's doing something I don't want to think about. If he is then I will at least acknowledge that he wasn't touching himself. No, he was making Asia-san do it instead. Isn't she a pure innocent girl? Hopefully he didn't take advantage of the girl.

I couldn't take anymore and we ended up outside Isane-sans room. We knocked on the door, and within seconds, a fully dressed Isane-san opened the door. She blinked in surprise at us.

"S-Sensei, Koneko-chan. What's going on?"

"Get ready for lodgings uguu. We are going to the mountains to train."

She tilted her head as I smiled while Koneko-chan stayed neutral.

* * *

...Sometime later, we find ourselves walking up a mountain. Myself, carrying Millicas-chan. Half for her benefit, and half for my own training. She isn't heavy, but her weight added onto the huge backpack I'm carrying plus Rias-sans, Akeno-sans and Millicas-chan's bags, makes it a little more difficult.

Beside me is Isane-san who is carrying a big backpack. It isn't as big as my own, or the one Koneko-chan is carrying but its bigger than the others. I'm training her in her Rook abilities. She needs to become stronger and have more stamina.

But I'll give it to her. Even though she is carrying all of those things in her backpack, she is able to keep up with myself who is at the front. She truly does make me proud sometimes. The slope is quite bad, or good depending on who you are. I think the steepness of the slope will build the muscles in her legs.

"Hauuuu~ This is difficult."

"Don't worry Isane-san, you are doing really well uguu. You are doing better than your brother anyway."

I pointed behind us with a thump. She took a brief look before exhaling a large amount of carbon dioxide.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Yumi-chan said as she caught up to us. She smiled at me which I did the same. Then I see Koneko-chan joining us as well. As for Rias-san, Akeno-san and Asia-san. They are ahead of us as they don't have anything to carry. I've got two of their luggage, and Ise-kun has Asia-sans luggage.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I heard a little cry behind me. When I looked, it was Ise-kun...trying to run up the mountain, but he then fell flat on his face. Uguu, he surely is a boy that doesn't quit huh. At least he's got that going for him.

We continued up the mountain until we came across a mansion. The mansion that we will be spending time at as we train. We all went inside, besides Ise-kun as he isn't here yet. Isane-san collapses on the floor in a puddle of sweat. I placed Millicas-chan on the floor and sighed.

"You did good Isane-san. Want to know something?" She nodded. "You are carrying twice as much as your brother is uguu."

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? SERIOUSLY!?"

I confirmed her with a nod of my head.

"That's correct. Isane-san, have a small rest, then get dressed for training because I wont be going easy on you uguu. Its time to start some serious training."

She cried and nodded. I left the room so I could get dressed into something that's more appropriate for training. I went into my room. I refuse to share my bedroom with Ise-kun like Rias-san originally planned so I am sharing my room with her instead. It isn't because he's a male, its because I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and see him do lewd things to himself.

I got into the room, and saw Rias-san getting dressed. I went inside and started getting dressed myself.

"Hey Yuuya, I can leave Isane's training to you, right? Ise will take up pretty much a lot of my time, since he is...well, he is going to take much time to find out what works and doesn't."

"Leave it to me uguu."

"Hehe, I'm glad I can. Somehow, I feel like I haven't been doing nearly enough for Isane, because Ise takes too much time. I hope she doesn't resent me for it."

She seemed sad about that, so I sat on the bed and patted the side of me. She also sat down and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it uguu. Isane-san is learning lots under me uguu. And I'm sure that she is happy that I'm her instructor, sensei, whatever you want to call me uguu."

"I-I'm sure she is. But she's also my servant, yet I've been focusing on one servant when I got two at the same time."

"Hehe, Rias-san also worries about things like that huh. Don't worry Rias-san uguu. It isn't good to split focus anyway. If you did focus on both of them, then they both would only suffer because of it more than gain from it uguu. Don't worry, I will train Isane-san the best I can. Focus on the perverted Pawn."

Rias-san nodded her head.

"Alright, thank you Yuuya. I'm always counting on you it seems. One day, you will also be able to count on me."

I nodded and stood up. Then I continued to get dressed as she followed my actions. Once dressed, I went downstairs with Rias-san, to see the perverted boy collapsed onto the ground, but Isane-san is dressed for training. Hmmm, good spirit.

"Come along Isane-san, lets get this training started uguu."

"Right! I will do my best sensei!"

She was exhausted a few minutes ago, and now she is fully ready. But that's good. She stood up, and we went outside. Once outside, I faced her.

"Well, we know that you aren't going to be a swordswoman anytime soon with the practice the other day. I'm not sure about demonic power yet uguu. You do have a good demonic power flow, but to control it...there are several ways you could go about it. You could add it to your attacks. Like...hmmm, Isane-san...yes. I think I have a good fighting style for you."

"Y-You have sensei?"

"I have. Its going to be like that of no other. Trust me, it will be good uguu."

Just then, Koneko-chan came out and looked at us. I nodded at her and we both got into a stance, and faced Isane-san who looked freaked out.

"W-What are you two doing?"

"...We're going to train together right now."

"Like she said, we are going to come at you and see what you can deal with uguu."

She blinked in surprise before getting into a fighting style.

"B-But, isn't this going to be unfair for me? Its two highly trained people vs me, who hasn't been doing this nearly as long as you both. Isn't that like, pitting a dog against two tigers?"

"While it might look like that, it will be beneficial for you to fight against two of us Isane-san. One day, it might be you vs two opponents, or three, maybe even four opponents. So, prepare yourself!"

"Y-Yes sensei!"

So, Koneko-chan and I went towards her at a semi fast speed. It isn't like we are going to go all out against her. If we did, we would kill her instantly. I don't want her to die, but I do want her to know what it is to face two opponents at the same time.

* * *

...By the end of the day, I find myself in the dining room, with a Loli on my lap and another Loli sat next to me, with a blonde girl on the other side of me. Akeno-san has prepared a lovely meal for everyone using the herbs Yumi-chan got, and the boars Rias-san hunted. Hehe, I would've loved to see her hunting.

While eating, Akeno-sans were on me, most likely looking for something. I guess that its approval or something. So, I adopted a smile and looked at her with it.

"This tastes very delicious uguu."

"Ufufu, I am glad Yuu-kun thinks so. There's more if you want some."

She took my bowl and filled it with rice that she made. Its nice. I looked towards Isane-san who is sweating quite a lot. She did do a great job today. Better than I thought she would if I'm honest. Millicas-chan who is on my lap, starts feeding me with her chopsticks.

I then saw that the nun, former nun that is pouting at Ise-kun.

"…I'm the one who made the soup."

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad… Then now I can also be with…Ise-san…"

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N...No, it's nothing!"

Asia-san waved her hand while her face became red. Aah, I see. Love. She loves the pervert. Good for him. If anyone will keep his perversions down, then it is a girl who is pure.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Rias-san said after sipping some tea. Ise-kun put down his chopsticks.

"…I am the weakest."

"Yes. That's for sure." She sure is blunt like always. "Akeno, Yumi, Yuuya and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you, Isane and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so, your Boosted Gear, Isane's Night Reflection and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? …Is it that hard?"

I'm so glad Isane-san didn't ask that. I've taught her this before, and I've taught her how to run away should she be at a disadvantage. I've taught her how to fight an enemy, how to run and how to work together with myself. So far its only me and her that have good teamwork, but I'm hoping to expand that so she has good teamwork with the other members as well.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger!"

"Okay! But, Buchou. What about Isane? Wont you do the same?"

Rias-san gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"No. My focus right now is you, and Asia. Isane is already being taught by someone else."

Ise-kun's annoyed eyes went to me. But Koneko-chan then shot him a glare, which made him look away. Thank you Koneko-chan. I really can't be bothered dealing with him right now.

But speaking of Koneko-chan, we had a good spar today, after Isane-san couldn't move anymore. She was using all her might in her tiny fists. She was really going for broke. If I hadn't of been careful, she might've killed me hehe.

"Lets take a little bath together after this. Since its outdoors, it will be wonderful." Rias-san said something like that. Ise-kun's ears perked up, but Rias-san denied him with a shake of her head. "I didn't mean you Ise. Sorry, but I am not going to show you my breasts."

"Because they are for him, right?"

Ise-kun pointed at me. Rias-san didn't deny it.

"You're right. They are." Rias-san then looked at me. "So, Yuuya, want to take a bath with me? It will be lovely."

"I don't mind uguu. But what about the others?"

Rias-san looked at Akeno-san.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Yuu-kun. Ufufufu. I really like washing Yuu-kun's back."

She gave the okay with a beautiful smile. Rias-san looked towards Yumi-chan.

"How about it, Yumi?"

"W-Well, Yuu-kun and I share a bath regularly so doing it here wouldn't be bad."

Yumi-chan smiled at me. Rias-san looked at Millicas-chan.

"I'm sure you wont mind, but I'll ask anyway."

"Since its Nii-chan, I don't mind!"

As expected of Millicas-chan. She even wants to marry me. So it wouldn't be surprising. She then looked at Isane-san.

"Isane, you wouldn't mind if Yuuya, the one you have a crush on, would bathe with us, right?"

Before she could reply, Ise-kun spoke up with an angry tone.

"I'm not letting him bathe with her!"

"Hey Ise! I can bathe with Yuuya-sensei if I want too!"

"No you can't!"

"Don't test me Ise!"

They glared at one another. But Rias-san looked at Koneko-chan.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...I'm fine with it."

Rias-san then clapped her hands together.

"Then, its decided."

Asia-san then raises a timid hand. Rias-san looked at her.

"A-About me...no offence but I don't want to share a bath with Shirayuki-san."

"Yeah, you don't have too. There's two baths here. You can share one with Ise. Wouldn't you like to share a bath with your beloved Ise?"

Asia-sans face turned different shades of pink, before she eventually nods with an embarrassed face. Ise-kun also seemed to be satisfied with the outcome of it, although I don't know about Isane-san. She doesn't look happy with Ise-kun right now. Rias-san then came over to me, and hugged around my neck.

"Shall we go, my Pawn?"

I nodded so Millicas-chan got off my lap, and together, we all headed towards the baths. No, Isane-san tried to go, but Ise-kun stood in her way. Uguu, they should just get along. Aren't they twins? I usually see them bickering. Is that what twins do?

But we all headed to the baths. I don't know if I should be in here with them, even if they gave it the okay. I walked into the male changing rooms, and took off my clothes. I put them in a basket nearby and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked out of the changing rooms and went towards the baths. When I got inside, I had to blush a little. Rias-san, Akeno-san, Millicas-chan, Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan are all naked in the bath, washing one another's bodies. I-I couldn't help but notice something raise from my frontal area of my towel.

"Ara ara. Yuu-kun, come over here~"

Akeno-san beckoned me over. I went over and sank into the water. That's when Akeno-san came over and hugged me from behind! She pushed her breasts into my back, and stroked my face.

"Ara, Yuu-kun~ I noticed a certain something as you entered the bath~ Something came to life, am I right?"

I blushed and looked away. Rias-san, with an angry expression on her face, storms over. She plopped into the water next to me and hugged me into her breasts!

"Akeno, I wont let you steal Yuuya in front of me! After all, it is the Masters job to bathe with their servants, and to explore all over their bodies. Yuuya's cute body, is for my exploration!"

"W-Wait, Nee-sama. I also want to explore Nii-chan's body."

Millicas-chan came over and hugged my arm happily. Rias-san shot her a look, but Akeno-san reached for my towel! I-If she takes that off then I...

"Ara, can I see what's underneath this Yuu-kun?"

GRAB!

Rias-san grabbed her hand and batted it away.

"I wont allow you to play with Yuuya before I have Akeno! Even you Yumi, Millicas and Koneko. No one can touch my Yuuya before I've had my turn!"

Yumi-chan narrowed her eyes as did Millicas-chan. Koneko-chan just rolled her eyes as if she wasn't interested in what Rias-san was saying. And finally Akeno-san, well she might be smiling but she has a dangerous aura around her body.

"Rias, I will also be intimate with Yuu-kun here."

Akeno-sans dangerous voice. I could tell that killing intent was laced inside there. I-I became a little frightened. Even I get frightened when Akeno-san becomes dangerous like this. She's scary, uguu.

Ooh no, I can somehow already predict that this isn't going to be the most relaxed bath in the world! Just looking at the dangerous auras around their bodies. Rias-san has wrapped a red aura around her body, Akeno-san has a golden aura around her body. Yumi-chan has even wrapped a bluish aura around her body! The only ones that aren't wrapping auras around their bodies are myself, Millicas-chan and Koneko-chan! And, I thought that I could have a bath in peace...guess not.

* * *

**End chapter! Next chapter is the Rating Game, and everyone knows what that means! Yup, that's right. A little Raiser beat down! But that doesn't mean the others wont be shining through either. Isane will also be a staring character next chapter!**

**Now, since its an important chapter next chapter, I'll reveal some quotes from some characters~**

**Issei: Isane, lets kick their asses together!**

**Isane: Thanks to Yuuya-sensei, I've developed this new technique! So take my determination with your own body!**

**Koneko: Don't ever call Yuu-senpai a monster again Ise-senpai or I wont forgive you.**

**Rias: I am definitely the alpha of Yuuya's harem, no mistaken!**

**Yuuya: Shall we see who really is stronger, Raiser?**

**Thanks for reading~ Until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Pretty much yeah. I think you might be right about that. And yup, this chapter certainly does show Raiser getting fucked up hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Possibly yes.**

**Sano; Everyone loves Koneko, or they should anyway, hehe. Yeah, that will happen in the future.**

**Dragon rider; I will think about it, so please don't ask me again. And you'll have to use your imagination about that.**

**Guest; I do know of the Tales series, and I have played a number of the games.**

**Megalandrys; Yeah, in a future story, I might just do that.**

**Well, with that, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**Rias vs Raiser!**

**Isane P.O.V**

Today is the day! The day that we face Raiser and his peerage. But I can't help but feel nervous. Its my first fight. I'm so nervous, my heart hasn't stopped beating. Its beating wildly in my chest. I can't make it stop. But it isn't like I am going to lose it. I am going to do my best and try and win for everyone!

"Nervous, uguu?"

Sensei talked to me from the side of me. We are currently in the Occult Research clubroom. Everyone is getting ready in their own way. I am just sat beside sensei, while he is on Twitter again. Hehe, so obsessed with it. I wonder what he's tweeting? I want to check my phone, but I don't want to be so obvious about it.

Kiba-san has equipped armour to her legs and arms. She has a sword leaning against the wall. She also seems to be passing the time by playing with Yuuya-sensei's hair, which he doesn't seem to be bothered about.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a Loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. As to be expected from those two. Ise and Asia-chan are sat together quietly. They must be nervous as well. Asia-chan doesn't fight, and this is Ise's first Rating Game as well as my own.

"I-I am sensei. I'm so nervous, what if I hold the team back? What if..."

"What if, what Isane-san? You'll do great, because I believe in your skills. Your skills are on par...no, they surpass that of Raisers peerage. No offence to them as they are my performers, but they aren't very well trained, unlike you uguu. You are ready for this game, I promise."

His words made me blush. Am I really trained enough? I know that we went nuts during training in the mountains, but I don't know if I can do it. If I can, I want to do as much as I can. Not just for sensei, but for Buchou and the others as well. I am a Rook after all.

"T-Thank you sensei. But, can I ask you something?" He simply nodded at me. "Alright, then. Sensei, you can beat Raiser, can't you?"

"I can uguu. He's nothing more than a glorified Devil. He thinks he's invincible because he is a Devil that comes from the clan of Phenex, when that's not the case. There are several ways to defeat a Phenex. Would you like to state what they are uguu?"

He seriously wants to do last minute learning now?

"We are still learning sensei?"

"Everyone is always learning uguu."

That's true. Everyone is always learning. He's so awesome, like all of the time. I smiled a little and answered his question.

"Well, there are three ways that I can think of. Beat down Raiser until he loses the will to continue fighting. If we keep beating him down, he will eventually lose the will to fight and surrender. The second one is to just kill him with the strength that could be called God class power. Then the third is to use holy items or holy power. Even if he is a Phenex, he is still a Devil and has the weaknesses that Devils have. Is that right sensei?"

"Correct. Well done Isane-san, once again you've surpassed my expectations."

I blush at the praise. If I can continue surpassing his expectations then even I could...hehehe! I am going to get him for myself! Then I will kill the others! Nah, I'm not yandere but I am kind of awesome I think. I have been training my butt off for awhile now.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. I think sensei mentioned it to me about how they create fields for us to fight in or something so we don't damage the actual world or something. We can run wild, I think. Or is there rules against that?

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it Ise?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

I remember hearing about another Bishop. But who that Bishop is, I haven't a clue. And when I asked sensei, he told me that he wouldn't say anything about it because its not his place to talk about it.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

So...this person can't do anything either. I, wonder why the secrecy? Everyone has adopted a look that isn't their usual look. They have either looked away, or just looked at their phone like sensei is.

Grayfia-san speaks up from this weird atmosphere.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching this as well, I can't show them an unsightly scene.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

I would be shocked, but I already knew that her Onii-sama is a Maou. Maou Lucifer according to sensei. He doesn't just teach me the ways to fight opponents and how to fight in general. He also teaches me about the Underworld and the inner workings of the Devils society.

But Ise on the other hand...

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama Onii-sama…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba-san answers him straight away as I sigh.

"No, Buchou's Onii-sama is indeed the Maou-sama."

I really am blessed to have sensei teach me these things. It seems Buchou likes dealing information out as she sees fit. But sensei is a little better in regards to information, and teaching in general. He explains it to me in away that I understand.

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away. Ise gains a dumb look on his face. Of course he did. Then again, I can't say anything. If I didn't know about it, I would be in the same boat as him.

"Are you confused because Rias-sans...rather Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-sama's uguu?"

Yuuya-sensei guessed it straight away.

"Yeah, that's it."

Yuuya-sensei starts to explain after Ise admits it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-sama's was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago uguu. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-sama's. That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers uguu. So the current Four Great Maous are the ultimate class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names uguu."

That's pretty much it sensei! Awesome as always! Sensei continues on with a small parting of his lips.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power uguu. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-sama's has a power equal to the previous Maou-sama's uguu."

"So Buchou's Onii-sama was chosen to be a Maou from the ultimate class Devils then?"

"Pretty much uguu. Sirzechs Lucifer, who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Onii-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama uguu. But Serafall-sama is like the cutest Maou-sama uguu~!"

I-I didn't know he was the strongest Maou-sama. But then again, it would make sense considering that he is the Lucifer Maou. But what was that about this Serafall-sama? Have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar. Although when hearing it, the girls besides Asia-chan narrowed their eyes in apparent anger.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle."

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phenex. Perhaps it's the one used for the game? Yeah, it must be for that. Hehe, this is going to be...scary as hell!

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

* * *

…When I open my eyes.

…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom.

What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides me, Ise and Asia are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in. Wait, didn't sensei once tell me that the fields are something that is made? So, is this a replica or something?

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

So it is a replica after all! I thought so! I looked out the window, and I saw that the sky is a different colour. The sky is pure white, so white that it is blinding my eyes a little.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

So that's the Pawns like Ise and Yuuya-sensei. I see, so that's what they have to do to promote. But there's 8 Pawns on their side. If they all promote, then they would all be Queens! That would be nine Queen level powers, including the normal Queen! That's a very dangerous thing indeed!

But I believe in what sensei has taught me. What he has taught me to do. How to fight. How to think during a fight. To stay calm and study the opponents attack patterns and counteract them with my intelligence. A single movement of their body can tell me their fighting styles and I will take advantage of that. That's what sensei taught me anyway.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first Rating Game begins! Buchou immediately went over to the sofa, and sat down politely.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident. But she seems calm. I don't know if I can be so calm right now. I, just am so nervous. No matter what Yuuya-sensei says, my heart is beating so fast, that I can't think straight.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"Rias-san, can we just get on with the plan please uguu?"

Rias-Buchou smiles and nods. She then gestures to Kiba-san who nods and brings out something. A map. She's brought out a map, and has spread it on the table.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it.

It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. We could fly, although I'm not that good yet. I know how to take off at least, but beyond that...I can't stay airborne for long. Its something I need to work on.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with mobility. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba-san says her thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba-san's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."

So the plans have begun huh.

"…Yumi and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba-san leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yumi and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. But I don't know what myself, Yuuya-sensei, Ise and Asia-chan are supposed to do in this situation. Ise raised his hand which made Buchou looked at him.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yes. Ise, you are a Pawn so you have to use promotion like Yuuya."

"Yes!"

Buchou then gestured him over to her. He raised an eyebrow, but Buchou gave a stern look.

"Sit here."

He did as she asked. She then patted her lap.

"Lay your head here. But don't think this will be a permanent thing, I wont be doing this again. No offence or anything."

He nodded, and placed his head on her thighs while crying. I became a little jealous that he's getting attention so, I hesitantly placed my head on Yuuya-sensei's lap. Aaah, this is good. The soft sensation on my cheek, the lap pillow~! Its that amazing thing~

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

Buchou asked him. He cried up at her.

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born. Even if its just this once."

"You seriously are an overreacting boy. You could get Asia to do it for you."

Asia-chan smiles brightly at hearing that information. But I can't help but notice that sensei hasn't said anything about me being here. My head, on his lap. He doesn't seem to mind my head being on his lap. I love resting my head on his laaaaaaaap~! Its sooooo awesome~

Sensei finally looked down at me, I smiled up sheepishly. Please don't say anything! Let me keep my head here! Its soo good to keep my head here~! I can't get enough of this lap! Its too gooooooood~!

Sensei takes out his hand from his pocket and...pats the top of my head. I shed tears of happiness! I get to rest my head here for nothing! Ise's getting it for some weird reason, but I'm getting it because Yuuya-sensei loves my head here, I'm sure!

"Good girl uguu."

"S-Sensei..."

"You are adorable Isane-san uguu."

...! Me!? I'm adorable!? My face burned bright red. I couldn't stop it from burning! He thinks I'm adorable~ I'm adorable after all~ Yup, that's me baby~ I'm adorable~ And awesome and everything in the world!

"Say Isane-san, want to make a little deal?"

"A-A deal sensei?"

He nodded and brushes his lips with his fingers ever so softly. Using that hand, he also brushed my lips so softly. I feel like I could melt with happiness right now! Those fingers touched sensei's lips! I want them to touch me ever more!

"Yes. For every opponent you defeat, I will kiss you. The more you defeat, the more passion I'll put into it uguu. For example, you beat one, I will quickly brush your lips. You defeat two, and I will kiss you for ten seconds. If you beat three, then I will tongue kiss you uguu. And it gets hotter, and heavier from then on uguu."

H-Hot and heavier!? Sensei's Japanese is amazing like always!

"I WANT TO TAKE THAT DEAL SENSEI! I'LL TRY MY BEST!"

I used a machine like voice, and gave a salute. Sensei chuckled and kissed the top of my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Sensei kissed the top of my head! His lips, felt sooooooo good~! Even if it was just a small forehead kiss, it was magical! Enchanting! I can't get enough!

"S-Sensei's lips touched my foreheaaaaaaaad~! It was the beeeeeeeeeeeest~!"

"Such an overreacting girl. If you want a forehead kiss, I'll give it you anytime you want uguu."

A-Anytime I want!? So, if I asked for it everyday, he'd do it!? I am so happy! I wont waste this opportunity! I snuggled into his lap with my head, as I see that Rias-Buchou is glaring at us, with anger. Ise also doesn't look happy, as Buchou pats his head.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

She unlocked a seal placed on him? She then goes onto discuss about how he had to have seals placed on his Pawn pieces, as I didn't really care enough to listen. The gist is, she unlocked a seal because his body has been built up a little more to handle the power of his Sacred Gear.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the promotion to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen."

I rolled my eyes at that. I mean, its only in name. It isn't like he is going to turn into a Queen or anything...although, that would be horrid if he turned into a drag Queen...haha.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

I thought so. Although, I feel sorry for the opponents that are female. He will use some weird move. Sensei said that, he saw the new move he invented and he said that if I ever made a move like the one Ise made, he would disown me as a student. I cried fearful tears about that.

Soon afterwards, the others returned. We were all told the plan. Myself, Ise and Yuuya-sensei will be going towards the gym. Kiba-san and Koneko-chan are going to be going together, and Akeno-san will be...yeah. That's her role, she will be backing us up. Buchou told us all our roles, then she nodded at all of us.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phenex with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

Everyone left the clubroom. I was with my brother and sensei. For some reason, Ise is staring at Yuuya-sensei who is just looking at the sky with a normal face on. I wouldn't say happy or sad.

Kiba-san and Koneko-chan are also with us. But during the way, Koneko-chan and Kiba-san split off from us as we advanced the gym. Besides the nervous looking us, Yuuya-sensei looks really relaxed. I'm glad and envious at the same time. Isn't he going to be facing Raiser? The strongest of the entire peerage?

* * *

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

"There's not point in hiding. They obviously know that we are here uguu."

Saying that, sensei steps out! He has actually stepped out! I became shocked, but followed nonetheless with a reluctant Ise. Stepping out from behind the curtain, I saw four girls.

There's a woman in a china dress. Loli twins with green hair. And another girl with blue hair that has a staff. If I remember right, then the china dress girl is a Rook. The other three, are Pawns. Well, it seems we can't avoid battle!

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

Ise activated his Boosted Gear, as sensei waves at the girls who all wave back happily. Eh? Why are they waving at him like that? Isn't this a battle?

"Hello girls uguu. Have you been practicing your dance routine?"

[Yes!]

O-Oh! They sure are pumped up huh! The girl with the china dress steps forward, and bends her neck in a confused way.

"Yuu-chan, you aren't going to be fighting us, are you? If so then...we're pretty fucked now..."

"No, I wont be fighting you uguu. I am here for...merely a supporting capacity. Incase they need some help. No, I will be doing in your King uguu. Your opponent with be Isane-san here." He patted my shoulders, then turned to the Pawns. "Pawn girls, you'll be fighting Ise-kun here uguu. And I will apologize in advance if he does anything strange."

He bowed his head at the girls, who all cried and looked at Ise as if he is a rapist or something. Ise, looks back at them with annoyed eyes. Sensei then leaves my side, grabs a chair, and sits down quite gentleman-like.

"Please go ahead uguu. Do it Isane-san, Ise-kun. I believe in you both uguu."

Ise scratched his cheeks at the praise as blush. Ise then faced me with a smile.

"Isane, lets kick their asses together!"

"Right!"

Both Ise and I stood in front of our opponents. The girl in the china dress gets into a kung-fu stance. The girl with the stick twirls it around quite professionally. The girls that are twins, have dangerous looking chainsaws.

I faced the china girl, and made sharp eyes. She also made sharp eyes. I walked forward, as did she. At the same time, Ise also went forward, his Sacred Gear active. I don't know this woman's abilities, so I will have to be cautious.

"Here I come!"

Saying that, the woman lunged forward, with her fist back. I got into a fighting stance, and held up my arm defensively. The woman thrusted her fist for my face, but I used my arm to block the attack!

I pushed her arm back, and thrusted my own fist at her. However, she jumped back, but I ran for her, with my fist now pulled back. The woman bent her body as I thrusted my fist at her.

The woman then went low, and tried to do a sweeper kick, but I quickly jumped up just enough to dodge the attack. I bent my body in the air, landing on my hands. I twirled my body around, releasing a kick towards the woman.

BANG!

My foot connected with her face, sending her skidding across the floor. She readjusted her stance in the air, and eventually came to a stop. She stood up, with blood trickling out of her mouth.

[Boost!]

Ise's Boosted Gear made a sound. I quickly looked, and saw that Ise is dodging the attacks of the Loli twins. One Loli twin goes for a quick slash across the ribs, but Ise bent his body, only receiving a small cut on his clothes, but missing his body.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at Ise while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at him! However, Ise dodged the attack, narrowly.

"Hyaa!"

The Loli girl with the staff, thrusts it from behind Ise. But Ise moved his body to the right, moving his arm up as well. It passed by his arm pit. Ise looked happy, but that ended when a Loli twin dashed forward.

Ise reacted, but the chainsaw grazed his cheek, cutting it. Blood poured out in a small flow. Ise raised a hand to his face, and wiped the blood away without a moments pause.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting him effectively.

"If you're looking somewhere else then you'll die!"

Shit! Because I was preoccupied by Ise, the Rook moved towards me rapidly, her fist coated in flames. This is a dangerous situation! But, I can see that she favours her right hand side more than her left. If I come at her from the left, then her guard will be weaker.

I crossed my arms, as the Rook jabbed at me with a fist full of flames.

BANG!

Shit! I was pushed by back the large attack, but it wasn't enough to knock me off my guard. The Rook didn't stop her attacks however. She flicked her wrist back, and aimed for me again.

I reacted to her attack, and moved to the left, missing her fist by mere inches. I clenched my fist tightly, and moved towards the Rook from the left. I pulled my fist back, as far as I could and gathered demonic power in my fist, and then released a punch at the Rook! The Rook saw my fist and attempted to defend herself, however...

BANG!

"Guah!"

My fist nailed deeply into the side of her. At the same time, I released the demonic power at the Rook, overall damaging her even more. She spat out blood, and went flying through the air. She did a flip in the air, and landed on her feet, but she stumbled back, and made suspicious eyes.

"T-That attack? What was that about!?"

"Aah, so you noticed it huh. Well, thanks to my sensei, I have developed a skill that uses my hand-to-hand and demonic power at the same time."

"...Y-You what!? You use those things together!?"

The enemy Rook made a stance, and an angry cry at me. I however let a small smirk appear on my face.

"Yes, I do. By releasing demonic power at the point of impact, I send a wave of demonic power at your body, the destructive force of both being dealt to you. Think of it, as arguments of my striking power. But, it isn't like I have perfected it or anything. I even thought that I might die, trying to learn it when sensei came at me with everything he had. But thanks to that, I have a new fighting style."

The Rook opened her eyes, and looked at sensei who did a peace sign towards the Rook. The Rook, sighs in anger, and raises her flame covered fists, and points them at me.

"Even if you've learned such a technique, if you can't hit me, then it doesn't have much hope!"

"If that's what you believe!"

The Rook charged at me. I let a small smile appear on my face as I gathered demonic power in my fist. She might be fast for a Rook, but that doesn't mean a thing to me.

"Take thisssssssssss!"

The Rook closed the distance fast and jabbed at my face. I jumped back, used my wings to fly away a little. I can't fly fully, but I can for a least a little bit. I jumped as far as I could. Then I turned my attention towards the ground.

"Admittedly, I got inspiration for this from a manga, even then, I will put my own spin on it. Meteor Smash!"

CRASH!

I smashed my fist onto the ground, and it made the whole building shake violently! The ground tore apart from my fist. The ground around me formed into pieces by the impact of my attack.

That attack went forward towards my enemy, the ground getting ripped apart from my attack. The Rook tried to move away, but the earth erupting from the ground throws her up into the air.

"Here I come!"

DASH!

I dashed off at top speeds, surrounding my fist in demonic power. But not just demonic power, lightning demonic power. Yes, my new technique that will be shocking!

I jumped up, using my wings to support me, and went for the airborne Rook! She placed her arms in a guard around her upper body.

"Thanks to Yuuya-sensei, I've developed this new technique! So take my determination with your own body!"

The Rook shivers and strengthens her guard around her upper body. However, I pulled back my fist, and aimed for her torso. Lightning around my hand, crackling as I punched at her with all my strength!

"Lightning Fist!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her eyes go into the back of her head, as her body is thrusted downwards, smashing her into the ground. I landed on the ground, and faced the Rook, who's body is lighting up.

"Y-You..."

"That's right. Even if that attack didn't make you retire, it would've seriously messed with your motor functions. I sent lightning into your nervous system and messed with the signals that are sent from the brain to your nerves and such. I don't fully understand the mechanics, but I suggested it to sensei when I read a couple of books about such things, who agreed and helped me develop the technique. You should feel honoured, you're the first person I've used it on. I'm not a weak little girl anymore. I am Rias Gremory-sama's Rook."

The Rooks body completely lights up, like fairy likes and disappears from this place.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one Rook retires.]

Grayfia-sans announcement! I turned to Ise and the others, who have slack jaws. Hah! They didn't think that I just sat on my hands and knees this whole time, right? I got into a fighting position, and glanced at sensei who did a thumbs up towards me, with a praising smile on his face.

"Ise, need any help?"

"Ehehehe...shit, I didn't know you could do such things..."

"Its thanks to training with sensei! He's amazing at teaching!"

I pumped up my arms happily, and looked a little perversely at sensei. I've beaten one sensei. That's a kiss for me. Hahaha!

[Boost!]

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

Ooh, his power has increased. An aura has been wrapped around his body. He went rushing at the twins at a fast speed. It isn't as fast as what I've been dealing with, but he is fast enough to give the twins some trouble.

One of the twins sends a swipe with her chainsaw at Ise. But her fist, had already hit the girl, sending her quite a distance. The other twin, looks pissed off and chides Ise.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl Ise just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but Ise twists his body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twin falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards him! But Ise makes a karate chop, and breaks the staff with ease. Although, I saw that his hand is a little red. He doesn't have Rook strength but, he did break that staff. Ise then hit the girl away without a moment to spare! Go Ise!

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again. But Ise puts on a lecherous grin...ooh no. Is this the technique that sensei doesn't want me to make?

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Click! At the same time Ise clicks his fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away. Ise, is a pig, through and through. Making such a technique, is disgusting.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

I develop an actual fighting technique, and he develops one that is a little rapey in my opinion. Although if he used it on sensei then...I could see sensei's naked body. Kukuku, I can imagine it now! His body! I remember it well during that day, but I want to see it again!

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins starts to bad mouth me while having tears in their eyes. I looked at Ise, who has blood pouring out of his nose. Disgusting. Pervert. He is a disgusting pervert.

"You're disgusting. That's classed as sexual harassment, maybe even attempted rape."

Slip!

Ise face faulted at sensei's words. I released a giggle at him. It could be classed as something like that. Ise stood up with teary eyes, as I look at the girls on the floor. They haven't retired, so we need to make them retire.

I looked at sensei, who gave a nod. Alright then! Ise stripped them, I will take them out! I moved forward within a second. My first target is the Pawn with blue hair, the one who had the staff.

I reeled my fist back, and before she could even conceive, I nailed it right in her back, creating a mini shockwave!

"Guaaaaaah!"

CRASH!

The force of the impact made her fly into the wall. As she was flying, her body was lighting up. When she crashed into the wall, she coughed up blood, and her body disappeared.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one Pawn retires.]

With confirmation from Grayfia-san, the twins became enraged. They picked up their weapons, and made them glow red, with flames. Is it, the ones of Raisers peerage all have fire abilities?

"Y-You bitch!"

The older twin rushed at me, dragging her chainsaw on the ground. I activated my Sacred Gear, and got ready to defend.

"Die!"

She swung her chainsaw at me, but I used my Night Reflection to gobble up the weapon, making it disappear! The twin becomes shocked by my Sacred Gears power, but I didn't have time to worry about her.

"Hyaaa!"

I did a spin and landed a large powerful kick to the older twin, nailing my foot right in the left cheek of her. She spat out blood, and fell to the floor. While she's still conscious, she looks like she is about to faint.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The other twin makes a large cry and comes at me with the intent to kill! I can sense her pissed off emotions. I made my Sacred Gear affect the shadow behind her. She got close to me, but I moved backwards, missing the attack.

I jumped back from her, as I activated my Sacred Gear again.

Spit!

The chainsaw spat out from her shadow. She heard the noise, and quickly bent her neck in that direction.

"Uwaaaah! From behind me!"

She became shocked. She turned around fully and batted away the chainsaw that was coming at her. But I took this chance to move forward, and tightened my fist, really tightly. With this attack, she should retire.

"Hey bitch!" She turned to me with anger. "Take this!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

BANG!

I smashed my fist into her Loli face, sending her skidding across the room. I could see blood coming out of her mouth as she landed on the floor, with laboured breathing.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, the twins bodies light up, and they leave this place.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns retire.]

"Isane! You really kick ass!"

Ise praised me, as he came up to me. I released a giggle as sensei also joined us, looking proud of me.

"Well done Isane-san. Ise-kun, your move...was bad. I hope you redeem yourself in future battles today."

He cried as I smiled happily. It then happened. Buchou contacted us.

[Yuuya, Ise, Isane. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Rias-san...Buchou. Isane-san and Ise-kun took out the opponents here. Shall we move onto the next stage uguu?"

[Yes, please move according to the plan! Its time to start the next phase!]

We all looked and nodded at one another. We all dashed for the entrance. We made it outside, and took a breath. Since I beat four...with three being worn down by Ise, will I get four passion filled kisses from sensei?

"We need to go onto the next phase uguu. Lets go and meet up with the others."

We both nodded at sensei. We started running for the sports court. That's the place we will be meeting up next at!

But then, I felt something different. Yuuya-sensei also sensed something and looked upwards.

"Isane-san, above!"

I followed his pointed finger, to see that the woman who is dressed as a magician pointing her hands at us! She's gathering something by her hands! It looks dangerous!

She fired something from her palms, fire! It looks powerful. If I remember correctly, she is the enemy Queen. So, she must be the second strongest! I raised my arms, creating a darkness wall between us three and the enemy!

"S-Shit!"

She became shocked when my Sacred Gear devoured the fire blast magic. I made the attack travel around to a shadow that's behind her. My Sacred Gear isn't a direct attack type, but I can use it to distract the enemy, or to do double attacks to the enemy, like now!

Spit!

The attack came out of the shadow of the Queen, who is flying. The woman turned around and fired a blast at her blast, but due to the power of the attack, a shockwave knocks her downwards towards us.

"Here I go again!"

I jumped up, and coated my hand in demonic power. Using Lightning Fist twice in a row is impossible right now. Even so, I can still argument my strength with demonic power. Releasing it at the precise timing.

"Damn bitttttttch!"

The woman screeched but she couldn't do anything as I thrusted my fist heavily at the incoming Queen. I planted my fist, directly in her back, sending demonic power at her as well from my connected fist.

She spat out blood, and flew into the air. I landed on the ground, and panted a little. Even though I've trained my stamina, it isn't as good as it could be. The magician woman was able to steady herself in the air.

But from her mouth, blood poured out in patches. The patches hit the ground. She held herself in pain. She held out her hands, and panted heavily.

"I didn't expect to receive such an attack already. Rook girl, you certainly have increased your combat potential. You, are really good! But I am Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen! I wont lose to you all!"

She pulled something out of her breasts...a vial? It has some kind of liquid inside. She opened up the vial, and poured the liquid all over her. In that instant, I could see a change. She no longer had a pained expression. She, looked completely fine!

"Fufu, I feel good now. Having Phoenix Tears is the best. I didn't expect that kind of attack. But now that I know of it, I wont fall for it twice. Now girl, I will take you out, and then go for your friends as well!"

The mage put her hands towards me! I'm going to get shot!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect us.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

Akeno-san directed her attention towards us.

"Ara ara. Yuu-kun, Ise-kun, Isane-chan. You three go ahead."

Even though she said that, sensei shook his head, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This girl should stay with you, just incase someone else comes, or she has another vial of Phoenix Tears uguu. Akeno-san isn't going to use...well, you know what I mean uguu. Isane-san shall come in handy for you, trust me. She has been trained by me for this fight. She's a very capable girl."

I...think I've heard of those tear things before. I believe they are healing items or something. Akeno-san sighed in resignation and let a golden aura appear around her body.

"I could never fight with you Yuu-kun. Alright, Isane-chan! Lets blow away this Queen together!"

I stepped forward on shaky legs.

"R-Right!"

Yuuya-sensei and Ise ran away from this place after confirming that we will fight together. With Akeno-san, we should be able to beat the Queen together. I somehow think that at this point, it is halfway through the battle. The...mid point.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

We left Isane and Akeno-san to deal with the Queen. Isane, sure has improved under Yuuya's training. Its almost like she's a completely different person. She's gone from barely knowing how to fight, to kicking ass in only these number of days.

But I heard an announcement as we were on our way to meet Koneko-chan and Kiba.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires.]

So three Pawns have been defeated! But, who did it? It wasn't Akeno-san and Isane as they are fighting the Queen. Asia and Buchou are on their way to Raiser. Finally, it isn't Yuuya as he's next to me. So, it must be Kiba and Koneko-chan!

...Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy!? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. She's putting on a refreshing smile like always. Even Koneko-chan is with her.

"Oh, its you two."

"Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan."

"Yup. Hello Ise-kun, Yuu-kun."

"...We've arrived Ise-senpai, Yuu-senpai."

We exchanged pleasantries. I then asked a question.

"Was it you two that took down the Pawns?"

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. We somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down together. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Even though she's smiling, her eyes are cold.

"That's because he's a dodgy bastard uguu. He's hurting my poor performers, that's why I refuse to hurt them. They are too important to my entertainment uguu."

Ehehe, that guy is strange as always. Koneko-chan patted his head softly.

"...You take out Raiser Yuu-senpai."

"I will, don't worry about that. I'm going to make Raiser my bitch then make him cry as I talk about his Okaa-san and such. Say Koneko-chan, have you got any jokes that are to do with Okaa-sans and such uguu?"

Koneko-chan let a mischievous smirk appear on her face.

"...I do, I will tell them you."

As they talked about Okaa-san jokes, I suddenly heard a loud brave voice.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman clad in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

What a bold female Knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Kiba from beside me makes a provocative smile.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

Saying that, she leaves the hiding place. I sighed to myself, but followed her anyway, with the others.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yumi."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"...I'm the Rook, Toujou Koneko."

"You already know me, so I wont bother introducing myself uguu."

We all, besides Yuuya named ourselves. Since she already knew him, she didn't say anything about him. Instead, she smiled and waved which he did back.

The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you four in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have sanity? Yuuya was about to say something, but Koneko-chan stopped him, while trying not to laugh. Must be an inside joke between the two of them. Meh, I don't get them.

"But I love idiots like you four. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw her sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh my, Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have God speed because they are Knights!

They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can't follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

"You seem bored."

"...!"

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. I'm certain that this is a Rook! The other Rook. Isane took care of one of the Rooks before, but now the other has appeared. The Rook looked at Yuuya and blushed brightly. He tilted his head with a smile.

"Isabela-san, I hope you've been keeping up with the dance routines."

"I...I have been Yuuya-kun."

"Then I am happy."

Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King?"

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's Bishop. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real Princess.

I take my distance from where I was standing and make a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. I have to leave the Knight to Kiba, and take care of these two! Maybe Koneko-chan can take on one, while I take of the other. Yuuya has already said that he wont attack them, and he's saving his power for Raiser. But the Bishop girl just sighs.

"Don't point that thing at me. I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabela, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabela nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabela, and is looking at us from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabela-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

That beautiful girl? That bird guy's? Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

The bird bastard's sister waves her hand with a smile at me as if she realised that I'm in shock to find the truth. She then went over to Yuuya and Koneko-chan...who are having tea! Even cakes as well! Where did they get that from!?

"K-Koneko-chan!? Aren't you going to be fighting!?"

"...Who do you want me to fight? There's no one here to fight. ...The sister of Raiser doesn't fight so she isn't my opponent. Yumi-senpai has the other opponent. ...Unless you want me to fight the Rook Ise-senpai? ...But, she seems to want to fight you...I will fight the next person who comes."

S-She's saying something so strange! She takes a piece of cake, and puts it in her mouth, eating it with a satisfied smile on her face. She then turns to Yuuya and looks happy.

"...These cakes are great senpai."

"I know Koneko-chan, I made them hehe uguu."

Just then, Ravel sits next to them, and looks at them. Koneko-chan narrows her eyes as she sits on his lap, which he blushes at. Yuuya looks at her, before offering her a cup.

"Want some tea?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not really. I don't have anything personal against you uguu."

"Then I will have some tea! Thank you!"

This has got to be the strangest thing in the world! He pours her a cup of tea from an expensive looking tea pot, and she takes a sip. She has a happy smile on her face.

"This is a nice blend of tea. You'll have to give me the recipe later on Yuuya-sama."

"I will, after this."

"Splendid!"

I couldn't watch anymore. Its painful to watch such interactions. This is a fight, and they are just enjoying tea! I looked back at the Rook, who is sweatdropping, and looks like she has lost the will to live.

"...Erm...I...here I come..."

Even though she didn't sound motivated, she came at me anyway! She moved her fist at me, but by instinct, I dodged the punch! Ku! Good thing my instincts are top notch huh!

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabela makes a suspicious move while moving her body. But...

SWISH! SWISH!

She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack which she did by bending her arm, it came back again like a whip!

I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I dodge the attacks like mad and then...

KICK!

"…Gah!"

I suddenly feel an intense pain in my stomach. A kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs…! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face!

Lots of her flicker jabs hits my face. It hurts! This is seriously bad!

[Boost!]

Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a Pawn, but this isn't enough to defeat a Rook!

I cross my arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with my guard on! I will retire right away if I continue to receive these hits!

I step back when she withdrew her fist!

The enemy's attack stops. But she is still moving. I won't know when she will attack again. The Rook, then smiled.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

My heart becomes full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a Devil.

I was forced to run from the morning, and even had to carry rocks on my back in the mountain path. I thought I was going to die.

I can't lose. I won't lose! I can't lose to this woman! This woman! I will defeat this Rook who is right in front of me!

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook Isabela. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordswoman to…"

"Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear."

"Ooh, it seems things have lightened up."

Ravel made a comment. When I turned towards them, I saw that they are now, conversing with one another about the battle.

"...Yumi-senpai is the Knight of the Gremory group, she wont lose so easily."

"You shouldn't underestimate Yumi-chan Ravel-san. She's a strong girl uguu. Incidentally, want more tea?"

"Ooh yes please. I can't get enough of this tea."

What the hell am I witnessing here!? While he poured her tea, I heard Karlamine speak up.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then...

It makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabela comments, while using her arm to guard her face. I looked to the others, to see that Yuuya has placed a barrier around them to stop the wind from burning them.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba puts her blade-less sword in front of her. She then says it with a strong voice.

"...Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

She can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes her head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when she put her hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

Here it comes! When you form a block of demonic power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most. That's what Buchou told me.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands.

I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

But I need to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. It may affect Buchou's strategy if I destroy the school building. I shoot it while holding back.

"Whats that move Yuuya-sama?"

"Oh, its what Ise-kun calls Dragon Shot. Its basically demonic power enhanced by his Boosted Gear."

He told Ravel the name of my attack! Koneko-chan is nodding in agreement with what Yuuya said. Even then, I don't think Isabela heard it!

DON!

A mass of demonic power gets released from my hands.

"Guwah!"

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the Dragon Shot even though I get myself pushed back!

It's huge!

Even if you compare it to my body, it's about five times the size of my height. And that is heading towards my opponent really fast. My target is Raiser's Rook.

"Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine shouts. Isabela who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it.

PASS!

Isabela just dodges my attack. My Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. It's heading for the tennis court.

The next moment...

BAAAAAAAANG!

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us!

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing.

It's gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone!

"Isabela! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Karlamine, Raiser's Rook Isabela locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use promotion! I will take him down before that happens!"

It's different from before, Isabela! My current attack power is that of a high class Devil!

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabela. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked Rook flying!

Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabela's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible. Wow, those are huge oppai's! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"What! What is this!?"

Isabela reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you will react that way!

"Pervert."

A harsh comment from Yuuya. When I looked, I saw that he had covered both the eyes of Ravel and Koneko-chan while giving me harsh eyes. W-Well, whatever!

Without wasting anytime, I put forward the small block of demonic power that I created with my right hand! What I imagine is a block of demonic power launching from my hand! I shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

SHOOOOOT!

The mass of demonic power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic power cover the naked Isabela's body.

A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabela who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappear from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a Rook.

"Apparently both Isabela and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn."

The enemy praises me. This doesn't feel bad at all. I feel a bit happy.

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Like that, Kiba apologises to Karlamine. …Why are you apologising? I feel complicated.

"That was really bad. Yuuya-sama, you don't have techniques like that, right?"

"Techniques that are classed as rapey or something?" Ravel nodded. "No, I don't have techniques like that uguu. I actually have ones that work on all opponents, not just females uguu."

Uwah! It was my original move!

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabela-Nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two Pawns, one Bishop, and one Knight here…hey, it's the gathering of the remaining servants! I then heard a sigh coming from the trio of tea drinkers.

What I saw was Koneko-chan moving from to the others that have appeared.

"...I was enjoying my tea and cake. ...Ise-senpai, I will take on the two Pawns as I have something personal to settle. You...take the others."

Something personal? With the...cat girls? The cat girls smirk, and look at Koneko-chan.

"Nya!"

"Nya-nya!"

They made cute noises at Koneko-chan who didn't look happy. I-Is there something wrong with this?

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

Ravel points this out to everyone as Koneko-chan, without making a noise, goes forward at the beast girls. The beast girls rush at Koneko-chan, coming from both sides!

The girl with red hair aims a punch at Koneko-chan's left hand side, as the other twin goes from the other side! Koneko-chan bends her small body, avoiding the attack from the red haired beast girl and then spins around, delivering a harsh blow to the blue haired twins body, blowing her back considerably.

"...Take this."

Koneko-chan, with a low voice made lots of jabs at the red haired Pawn. The Pawn throws up her arms in defence, trying to block the attacks from Koneko-chan. But Koneko-chan has the fire in her eyes right now. She seems really determined.

BANG!

A heavy blow was landed upon the Pawns face! From the impact of the punch, the Pawn was blown away considerably, making her spit out blood. It seems Koneko-chan isn't happy about something, but what that is, I couldn't comment.

The Pawn girls come back from the attack, and a battle of the tiny fists commences! Ravel, then makes a command to a wild looking woman.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

"She is Onii-sama's other Knight. Unlike Karlamine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Siris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. Will I die if I get cut by that thing?

She then comes at me, slashing wildly! I moved my body back, and raised my gauntlet!

GIN!

The gauntlet and sword made sparks, but Siris pushed on, making wind appear all around her sword. She pushed me back, and I lost my balance slightly. The wind around Siris' blade, looks very dangerous!

"If you don't keep your eyes on me, then you die!"

SWISH!

She swung the sword down, releasing a large blast of wind at me! Shit! I tried to dodge to the left, but the incredible air current, knocked me back strongly! I couldn't control my body as it was lifted up by the wind! I was blown all the way back into a fence!

I spat out blood, as I stood up painfully. My legs and arms hurt. They have cuts all over them. It must've been that wind. The Knight has release such powerful blasts of wind from her blade. Even my forehead has a gash on it.

"Hey, the Pawn-kun that isn't Yuuya-kun."

Raiser's Knight Siris calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your Princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

I then heard a sigh from behind me. So I quickly darted my eyes back, to see that Yuuya has stood up, so has Ravel.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

Yuuya hit Ravel on the head, which made her let out an "Ow!" sound. She glared at him, but he outspread his Devil wings, and flew a little. Lifting off the ground, he looked at Buchou.

"Seems like I have to go and fight him now uguu. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, Yumi-chan. I'll leave the rest here to you. Are you coming?"

He directed that last part at Ravel, who looked at us all, then looked back at him.

"Might as well."

She spread out her wings, and they appear to be fire wings. Those two, then left the area. It seems that I can leave Buchou to Yuuya for now. But I need to get up there as well, incase he needs backup. I need more power.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light.

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm.

The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form.

When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear...

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallisation of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it. I can...something is coming to my mind! New information!

BANG! BANG!

But before I could say anything, I heard banging sounds. It came from where Koneko-chan is. So, I looked and saw that the twin cat girls are on the floor, looking heavily messed up! Koneko-chan has a few injuries, but nothing major.

"...Don't try and take my position again."

After saying that, she looked at the roof where Yuuya and Ravel have gone. We need to go and join them! From here, I can see Raiser launching powerful fire attacks at Yuuya, but Yuuya is dispelling them with his ice magic. Simultaneously, he is also defending Buchou and Asia from Raisers blasts that he aims at them!

"Kibaaaaaa!"

I put all my strength to my legs and got up! Haha, I can hear screams from various places in my body!

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But she put her sword on the ground and howls highly!

"Sword Birth!"

PING!

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appears. It's here!

I thrust my fist on the glowing ground and shout!

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I send the power to the ground! There is only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

PING!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area.

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground.

Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

They are retiring!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

"Yes!"

As I cheered, I also heard another announcement.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one Queen retires.]

T-The Queen has been taken out as well! That only leaves Raiser and his sister! If she doesn't fight, then it is only Raiser himself! After looking at one another, Koneko-chan, Kiba and I moved towards the school building as fast as we could. Isane and Akeno-san should be on their way there as well. So, we've beaten all of his peerage, now he must be on his last legs.

We got into the building from the back door and are running through the corridor. Even though I gained a new ability, I feel like all the strength is leaving me. But Yuuya and the others can handle Raiser, right? No, I've seen Yuuya take down Raiser before with minimal effort.

* * *

We made it to the roof, to see that Raiser, and Yuuya are having a wild battle of fire and ice! The wild fire, being blasted at Yuuya who counters Raiser with his ice. Raiser raises his fingers, creating fire bullets in the air.

However, Yuuya places out his hand, and freezes the bullets before they could be fired off! The others that are present include Isane, who looks pretty banged up. Akeno-san looks better than Isane, but she still looks like she had a tough fight.

We joined the others. So now, all of the peerage are together. Asia hugged me tightly. Perhaps she was scared and didn't know how to respond to such a fight. Everyone else has their eyes on Raiser Phenex, his sister being close by. Yuuya looks at us for a brief second before looking at Raiser.

"Raiser, surrender. You've lost your peerage, and I haven't lifted a finger yet. Rias-sans peerage completely overwhelmed your own. You said that only Akeno-san would be able to fight your servants before, didn't you uguu?"

"What of it?"

Raiser made suspicious eyes, but Yuuya pointed to all of us.

"All of them, outclassed your peerage. It is something to think about uguu. You need to train them, not just have them for whatever you do to them uguu."

Raisers eyes lit up with the intense flames. He glared at Yuuya so hard.

"Promotion, Queen."

He promoted to Queen! The ultimate piece! After promoting, he summoned a sword, and the sword glowed with a mysterious white glow. At that moment, I felt chills go up and down my spine. Everyone also shivered a little. That's because, that sword has been imbued with holy power.

"Raiser, your Okaa-san is so hot, that when winter comes, I just cuddle her to stay warm."

When hearing that, Koneko-chan's face uplifts, as Buchou adopts a weird look. However, Raiser looks angry about the comment.

"Don't talk about my Okaa-san you bastard!"

"No uguu. Here's another one. Your Okaa-san is so sweet, that I just have her dunk her finger in my morning tea."

Akeno-san cracks up at that joke. Koneko-chan is facing away, so I can't tell her expression, although I think she is laughing to herself.

"S-Shut up!"

Raisers face twists in anger, but Yuuya just smiles at him happily.

"Raiser, your Okaa-san is so pretty, even mother nature is jealous."

Raisers bottom lip trembles.

"D-Don't talk about my Okaa-san..."

"Raiser, your Okaa-san is so beautiful, that I'm going to become your new Otou-sama."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOMMY!"

Raiser fired a strong, irrational blast at Yuuya! So suddenly! But Yuuya puts out his hand, ice gathered there. Raisers blast comes close to Yuuya, but the instant it touches the ice...

Freeze!

The flames got frozen! That was good! The horrible flames got frozen by the ice from Yuuya! The ice breaks with a bad noise. The ice chunks fall to the floor, which then melt away as there wasn't anything there to begin with!

Yuuya swings his blade a little, and points it at Raisers jugular.

"Shall we see who's stronger, Raiser."

"Come at me you little punk! I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Yuuya leapt forward, an intense white aura around his body. I could tell, that if you touched him, you'd burn. He's a Devil, but he can use holy power. A power that's very dangerous to Devils like us.

Raiser summoned flames around his body. The flames of the immortal bird Phoenix. If Yuuya gets burned by that, then he is going to die! Raisers flames turn into huge wings behind him. He looks like a Phoenix right now.

"You shitty brat! I'm going to cook you right in front of your Master!"

Raiser put out his hands, gathering a huge flame there. I could feel the intense demonic power with my skin. I can even feel the flames from here. The amount of heat that's coming from them is unreal!

SHOT!

Raiser fired the flames at Yuuya, and it covers his whole body! Shit! What if he dies from that!? The flames are travelling straight for us as well! B-But, Buchou doesn't seem to be concerned. Instead, she is just looking on with crossed arms.

The flames reach us, but a barrier erects around us. It doesn't seem to be coming from Buchou, nor Akeno-san. Then, who is it coming from? When I became suspicious, Buchou lets a smile grace her face.

"Don't worry everyone. Yuuya placed a barrier around us, so we wouldn't get involved with the battle."

"W-When did he do that Buchou?"

That's my question anyway. I didn't see him do anything, but the others seem to know about it also. They all don't look confused. Even Isane, who I thought might be confused as well, doesn't look confused. Although, Asia does seem confused.

Buchou looked at both Asia and I with a small gentle smile.

"When he looked at us for that brief second. I'm sure you might've not noticed it, but his fingers glowed ever so slightly. Ise, Asia. Don't worry about the technical stuff."

Myself and Asia gave a nod. Buchou must believe in Yuuya. I will also believe in Yuuya.

FREEZE!

I heard something freeze. I darted my eyes towards the fire. Although it isn't fire now. It is ice. It has all been frozen! The flames had been frozen. Standing in the middle of the frozen fire, stood Yuuya.

He opened his arms wide, and released a breath.

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

The ice broke apart, and fell all around him. He waved his hands, making the ice shoot away from us! Raiser opened his eyes wide, and made a distorted expression. His eyes have narrowed so far that they have become slits.

"You son of a bitch! You truly think you're better than I am! Because you've gotten in some lucky hits, don't think you're stronger than I am! You insignificant bastard!"

"Okay, Raiser is a little mad uguu. It kind of hurt my feelings. But, I will ask your Okaa-san to comfort me later."

That did it for Raiser as flames burst out all around him! Even through this barrier, I could feel the intense flames mixed with his rage. The flames dance around him in a glorious way. I can see lots of different colours, that make up a rainbow. Raiser, with his wings sets off at Yuuya!

"COME ON YOU BASTARD! TIME TO DIE!"

Yuuya unsummoned his sword, and wrapped an aura around his body. The aura of holy. Yuuya ran at Raiser with the aura dancing around him. Its a dazzling aura, yet very dangerous as well.

HIT!

When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole building because of the impact created from their powers clashing. At the centre of the roof, Raiser and Yuuya started exchanging punches.

Raisers face becomes swollen as each hit, burns Raisers skin even more. Raisers hits do little than leave a little mark. Possibly due to the holy aura around his body, the fists of Raisers wasn't doing as much damage as he had hoped for.

Yuuya brings back his fist, and parts his fingers. Something starts gathering there. No, make that something holy starts gathering there. He is gathering holy power into a sphere shape. It swirls around in his hand with a glow filling this very area.

"So intense."

The words slip out of my mouth as Yuuya hits away Raiser, with the back of his hand. Raiser went into the air, as Yuuya put out his hands, the holy power becoming like a storm. It twists violently, as he shot off the power!

The holy power got enormous and went towards Raiser. Its so huge that it takes up half of the building. In fact, the building below Raiser is getting blown away! Due to the intense power coming at her, Ravel spread her fire wings and moves to the side swiftly.

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it. But with a hand gesture from Yuuya, it changed its direction, and goes forward towards Raiser!

"Shit!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The massive holy power crashes against Raiser! It envelopes him, makes Raiser scream out in pure agony. His screams however are getting drowned out by the buzzing noise that's coming from the holy power.

Click.

With a click of his fingers, the holy blast disperses! Raiser, drops to the ground smoking. Smoke comes out of his body. Even blood is coming out of his body. Large splatter of blood pours out of Raisers body!

Yuuya walks over to Raiser. By his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't really have an expression on his face when walking towards Raiser. Raiser, pants heavily and looks up at Yuuya who hovers above him.

"I was expecting you to be...stronger than that uguu. I didn't even use my full power yet. Even Kalawarner-san gave me more of a challenge than you, Raiser Phenex."

Raiser stands up, and faster than I could see, grabs Yuuya by the throat! He's choking Yuuya right now! He lifts the smaller boy off the ground, strangling him. He also lifts up his blood soaked hand, and gathers a flame like no other!

"Hahahahaha! You truly are an interesting bastard! Its funny, thinking you can really stand up to a high class Devil like me! You, are a low class, and you'll always be low class!"

He made such a horrible comment, but Yuuya didn't seem fazed by it at all. In fact, he looks completely calm right.

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

Raiser puts on a face that he has confirmed his victory. Raisers flame covered hand, goes towards Yuuya!

"Yuuya!"

Buchou became frantic and gathered demonic power in her hand, but Yuuya waved his hand at her. Buchou bit her lip and stopped herself, as Yuuya reached out his hand, and grabbed Raisers incoming hand.

"...!"

Raiser opened his eyes wide at the sudden stop of his fist.

"Is this supposed to hurt uguu?"

While saying something cool, he froze the flames. Raisers eyes shot open, and became worried. The wings of flame he had before, have decreased. Its because of the holy power isn't it?

"To be honest Raiser, if it was all of your peerage vs me, then I might've been a little worn out, and you might've been able to overpower me, but."

Yuuya wrapped holy power around his hand, and gripped the hand that is around his throat. A burning smell comes from Raiser, his hand producing thick black smoke. Due to not being able to hold on, Raiser had to let go, and shake his hand, which made blood fly off in different directions.

"You like this, doesn't do it for me. Raiser, you're weak. Train in the future uguu."

Yuuya moves forward, fist clad in holy energy.

BANG!

He thrusted his fist deeply into Raisers stomach, knocking him to his knees. He twists his hand in Raisers gut, making him spit out blood. He removed his fist from Raisers gut.

Raiser with a scared face, speaks with equal scared voice.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"No Raiser. It isn't important uguu. All that matters, is what Rias-san wants. If she wanted to marry you, then I wouldn't of fought you. But she didn't want to marry you. And I don't like it when people are forced to do something they don't want to do. I've seen enough of that...I lived through that...I don't want Rias-san to experience something like that."

"Tch! Such a bastard! Scared of holy swords! I wont be beaten by a pathetic person afraid of holy swords!"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Instantly, lots of killing intent came from Yuuya. His whole being is screaming killing intent. I-Its really scary. My whole body feels cold from the look in his eyes. His eyes turned cold, and his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. That grin, is so cold that it makes me feel cold in my heart. Its that intense.

"Hahahahahaha! Afraid of holy swords huh!? Hardly! I'm going to exterminate every holy sword in existence! I'm going to destroy all of them, and their wielders! All of those blades will be destroyed for what they did! Evil things need to be punished, just like you."

Holy sword? What's it got to do with Yuuya? At the instant holy swords were mentioned, Kiba also looked away while biting her lip. Buchou has closed her eyes, as Akeno-san looks on concerned. Koneko-chan also has a concerned face. But I don't get it. What's wrong all of a sudden?

In an instant, Yuuya summons a sword, and runs it through Raisers arm, pinning him to the ground! Raiser let out a pained cry as Yuuya summoned another sword, and pierced Raisers other arm, pinning him to the ground on that side as well!

He summons two more swords, and pins Raisers legs to the ground! It looks like he is being crucified right now! Raiser, with tears in his eyes, looks up at Yuuya with fear. But Yuuya, just looks down at him, as he summons one more sword, and runs holy power through it.

"You made a mistake Raiser. You don't mention holy swords around me, and get away with it. You're going to have to be punished."

CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuuya slashes as Raiser with such anger and hatred. The smile on his face is so twisted and scary. Blood being splattered on Yuuya's body from Raiser, doesn't seem to be effecting him. Even Raisers screams don't bother him. He looks like a monster right now...

"He's a total monster."

When the words came out of my mouth, Koneko-chan glared at me.

"Don't ever call Yuu-senpai a monster again Ise-senpai or I wont forgive you."

Ehehe, the scary aura coming from Koneko-chan was scary as well! Yuuya continues to slash at Raiser, until he falls unconscious and even after that!

"Die! Die! Die! Raiser die! You need to stop using your power over people! Die! Just die Raiser!"

Raisers sister tries to go over, but Yuuya shot her a look which made her back down. Koneko-chan however went forward, and walked over. She grabbed him by the arm, seemingly stopping his sword from going into Raiser any longer.

"Koneko-chan..."

Koneko-chan wrapped her arms around him, in a comforting embrace.

"...Its okay now senpai. ...You don't have to do anymore."

He drops his sword to the ground, and takes a breath through his nose. His whole demeanour then changed. He's gone from cold and distant, to the usual nice and warm.

"Oh, did I let my anger cloud my judgment again uguu? Oops, sorry Ravel-san. I didn't mean to do that much damage to him uguu. If you hate me, then I don't mind because I shouldn't of let Raisers pathetic taunt bait me like that uguu."

He apologized to Ravel who has an unreadable expression. She looked away from Yuuya, and let out a breath. Raisers body then lights up, and disappears.

[Raiser Phenex-sama has retired. Victory to Rias-sama.]

With confirmation from Grayfia-san, we all cheer happily! We won! Rias-Buchou charges Yuuya, and wraps him in a hug.

"Yuuya!"

"Rias-san, I am sorry for doing such things. I didn't mean to lose control like that. Please believe me when I say, that the Yuuya you just witnessed wasn't me. It was..."

"I know. You don't have to worry Yuuya. You, and everyone today did amazing." Buchou then faced us all. "Ise, Isane, Yumi, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Yuuya. Thank you for fighting so hard."

We all gained embarrassed faces as we got the praise from Buchou. But then Buchou looked at the others girls present, besides Asia and declares very happily.

"I am definitely the alpha of Yuuya's harem, no mistaken!"

"Don't think so Buchou!"

"Ara ara, Buchou has declared something like that? Well, I will have to make a note of that ufufu."

While my sister refuted what she said, Akeno-san got out a book, and started writing something inside. But this is over with, isn't it? We won, so we can now forget about Raiser and his idiocy.

* * *

**Yuuya P.O.V**

After the Rating Game, we all went to get medical treatment, well the ones that needed it anyway. Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san thanked us all and such, without the Phenex's knowing of course.

I, couldn't help but be angry at myself for losing control over the mention of holy swords. It was...like something took over my body and wouldn't let go. It was something I don't want to experience things like that again. That's why, I have to get rid of those thoughts.

With everything that was over, we all went home...well, everyone else did. But Rias-san dragged me to the rooftop of the school building. It was after midnight, but that didn't matter to Rias-san. She said that she needed to talk to me about something.

"You know, even though this engagement was broken off, another might take its place."

"No, it wont uguu. Even if it does, I will just destroy that engagement and the next one and the next one until it all gets destroyed. Until you can marry whoever you want, I wont quit Rias-san."

"I-I see. Yes, you've always been my dependable Yuuya. You've always protected me, no matter what it was from. Devils, monsters. Everything that's attacked me before, you've always been by my side. Even if our relationship didn't get off to a good start, I would like to say that Yuuya...I want to stay with Yuuya forever."

She wants to stay with me forever? I smiled a little. Maybe, I don't have to be consumed by my hatred for holy swords after all.

"I...I want to stay with Rias-san forever as well. Even though like you said, you and I didn't get off to a good start, I would like to believe that we are in a place that we can say that we care for one another. But Rias-san...I let my anger get the better of me...I don't want that to happen...but I snapped at the instant Raiser said that I was afraid of holy swords..."

"It is okay Yuuya. You came back, that's all that matters. I know you can't fully get rid of the feelings you have for those weapons. But don't forget that I am here for you, because I love Yuuya very much. I can say these words, because of everyone today. I am happy everyone pulled together for my selfish wish."

"That's because, Rias-san cares about us very much. Rias-san might not be the strongest in the world, but it doesn't matter. Rias-san cares about all of us. She loves each and everyone of us, that's why everyone tried hard for you."

My words, brought tears to her eyes, and she overlapped her lips with my own. She kissed me so suddenly, that my brain shut down for a slight second. That's right, I have to kiss Isane-san as well. That was for motivation, and I must say that she did the best today. Even if Ise-kun unlocked a new ability with his Sacred Gear, Isane-san totally did the best with her determination.

Rias-san takes her lips away from my own a minute later, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yuuya, I love the others in my peerage."

"Yes, I knew that uguu."

"But...Yuuya has a place in my heart, that can't ever be filled by anyone else. You have to take responsibility for my feelings, you know? A girls heart is fragile, and if you don't take good care of it, then it shatters."

I see what she means. I leaned in, and kissed her again softly on the lips and then brought her head to my chest and stroked her long beautiful red hair softly.

"I'll take care of Rias-sans heart uguu."

"Hehe, thank you Yuuya, for everything."

I smiled towards the dark sky. But now that Raiser has been dealt with, what's going to happen next?

* * *

**End chapter! And the Rating Game chapter has been done! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the fights and such. Yuuya lost a little control huh, and with Excalibur on the way, how will he deal with it? Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; He surely wont like the answer to that. And I agree with you, he should be the one to finish off Valper.**

**Guest; Thank you very much!**

**Angel Lord; Thank you!**

**Megalandrys; Hehe, in a future story I will do.**

**Well, with that...its on with the story!**

* * *

**Grabbing a familiar!**

"No way! There's no way that I will allow you to even touch my Yuuya!"

"Oh, don't even start Onee-sama! I wish to cuddle Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Nyaaaaa! I will hug Yuu-chaaaaaaan!"

"Onee-chan! Lets do it together!"

I, am currently watching Rias-san, Millicas-chan, Ni-san and Li-san argue about who can cuddle me on the couch in the morning. The others here, Akeno-san, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan and Reina-san, seem to have just grabbed a part of my body and clung tightly. The others from Raisers peerage are still...well, they have to do something's for their Master, but they will be back sometime soon. I need my performers after all. Even Grayfia-san said that she will make a visit when she can.

To be honest, I don't really mind that right now as I am trolling Raiser. I think its called trolling anyway. I am sending messages like "I've just had a bath with your Mommy." and "I slept in bed with your Mommy last night." and "Your Mommy touched my pee pee before." to make it seem childish. Plus there's my personal favourite "I am so going to be your Otou-sama in the near future."

Maybe its a little childish, but I find it funny. Poor bastard, I think I've scarred him for life or something. When I asked Reina-san about it, she said "Aah, don't worry Yuuya-kun. Raiser deserved everything that came to him, even when he mentioned naughty things from your past." So I took that to mean she doesn't mind me trolling Raiser.

"Don't even start Millicas! To be begin with, why are you trying to take my position? I, am his Master! I, shall become Yuuya's harem wife! I am his Master after all! Its my rightful position!"

Wife? Marriage? I'm not even thinking about such things. But Rias-san seems to be determined. Ever since the incident with Raiser, she's been trying to get closer and closer to me. I...don't want to become closer to people just yet. I, prefer to get to know myself, and to come to terms with my past, before anything serious happens.

"W-Well...Nii-chan promised to become my servant one day! And to marry me as well!"

"Denied!"

Geez, fight between sisters sure is complicated. And between the other sisters...

"Li! First of all, I am the older one nyaaaaa! I am going to become someone to Yuu-chan who could be called lover!"

"Don't even lie! I am Yuu-chan's lover nyaaaaa!"

Well, that certainly is different. I sighed, and looked at the clock. They do realize that it is almost time for school, right? Either way, it isn't my place to tell them what to do and such.

"Reina-san, may I borrow you for a second uguu?"

"Of course. But what is this regarding?"

I smirked, and pointed to my phone. Without us exchanging words, she seemed to understand what I wanted from her. So, she moved to my left, and placed a kiss on my cheek. At the same time, I held up my phone, and took a selfie at the exact moment her lips touched my cheek while winking.

After taking the selfie, I sent the picture to Raiser immediately. If Raiser wishes to piss me off during the Rating Game, then I want to have some fun with Raiser. Thinking he could beat me. Don't think so bastard. I brushed some hair out of my eyes, and waited for the person to reply to me.

That reply, came a few minutes later when I got a message saying that "I hate you Shirayuki Yuuya! I hope you seriously die! And leave my Mommy alone!" So, I had to answer that by saying "Your Mommy is going to take my virginity." which made Raiser send me sad, crying faces. Poor bastard, I think there's something wrong with him, well of course there is. I was the one who caused him to have problems after all.

"No, Millicas! I will not have you take what is rightfully mine!"

"Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't understand why you keep hogging Nii-chan all for yourself? You, truly are a brute!"

She called Rias-san a brute! Rias-san narrowed her eyes, as if she had just heard something so horrid. I rolled my own eyes. Seriously, Rias-san is such a sensitive girl.

"Don't call me a brute! Millicas, you seriously hog Yuuya all for yourself anyway! Surely, you can share him sometimes? No. I am not going to bow down to someone like you! He, is my Pawn!"

Millicas-chan rushes me, and hugs me tightly. She gets on my lap, and sends a stuck out tongue at Rias-san who narrows her eyes even more than she had been previously.

"Millicas! Off the Pawn!"

"No! Bleh!"

She then turned to me and kissed my lips swiftly (we apparently do that now). I looked at Rias-san, as my tongue darted into Millicas-chan's mouth, overpowering her tongue easily. Just because she's doing it to piss off Rias-san, doesn't mean that I'm not going to have my fun. She storms over and attempts to break the kiss, but Millicas-chan clings very tightly to me.

"Millicas, this is the last time I am going to say this...off now!"

Millicas-chan takes her lips away from mine (to my disappointment) and glares at Rias-san.

"Go away Onee-sama! Nii-chan and I are bonding! Onee-sama has a bigger body than I have..."

"Are you saying I'm fat!?"

Yeah, I could see how it might be interpreted. But she meant breast size Rias-san, not body mass. Millicas-chan shivers and hugs me tightly. I can see why. Never call a girl fat, even if they are larger than they should be. Its a ticket to death...I've learned from personal experience.

"N-No! I am saying that you have b-bigger breasts than I have!"

"Yeah...so!? Yuuya is a proven Lolicon!"

Am I? I didn't know that? Then again, it isn't like I don't appreciate the Loli form. I mean, there's things smaller girls can do that taller girls can't. And the reverse is also true. I, am just a lover of the female form. any female form at that.

"G-Good! I'm glad Nii-chan is a Lolicon! Y-You are an ap..."

I covered her mouth, so she doesn't start an even bigger argument. I petted her head with my other hand and pointed at the clock. Millicas-chan looks at the clock, and nods to herself. I uncover her mouth.

"I understand! Its school time!"

Yes, school time. She goes to school here, not our school though since she isn't old enough. When hearing that, most of the others started to scramble. Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Yumi-chan are all running around like headless chickens. Must be because they aren't dressed yet. Rias-san herself is looking at the clock, and crying softly to herself.

"Well, thank you Millicas! Once again, you've made me late!"

Rias-san ran out of the room, as my twins come over and hug my arms tightly.

"Girls, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now uguu. I even have to drop off Millicas-chan at school."

"Boo! Bu-But, Yuu-chan. Is it okay if your Neko-Neko girls cuddle you in bed tonight nyaa? Even Li and I can make Yuu-chan feel good in bed tonight nya!"

"Ooh Onee-chan's right nyaaa! Want me and Onee-chan to suck on something special at the same time nyaa?"

Such a tempting offer. I would say "Ara, of course my lovely twins uguu." but, someone glares at them both. The woman, who is a high class Devil with the beauty of an older woman, hugs me between her large assets. I will admit that I do love an older woman. Its a good appeal to me. They have life experience, and they know a lot more than girls my own age.

"Ara, you girls surely are feisty in the morning. Clearly, you don't understand about the pecking order around here. It goes me, Millicas-san/Kiba-san, then Akeno-san/Rias-san/Koneko-san. Then, with you two are the lower end of the spectrum...and Grayfia-san at the bottom ufufufufufufu~"

She starts laughing wildly while holding her graceful hand to her face.

Yeah, Grayfia-san and her have a rivalry...as they are the older women who like me. Its kind of funny when they resort to using logic to prove who is better compatible with me. But, it isn't like they don't make compelling arguments. That's what I like about them. They tell it how it is, and how we make good sexual partners (even if I am a virgin).

Although what she said, isn't that true. I don't hold anyone above anyone. I care for them all equally, I just can't get too close to people yet. I still need to accomplish my own tasks. Then...we'll see.

"Erm...Reina-san uguu..."

She snaps out of what she was doing, and looks at me with a joyful smile.

"My, Yuuya-kun. Was I going off about Grayfia-san again?"

"...Yeah..."

When I whispered with honesty, she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Well, that is only because I have to prove to Grayfia-san that myself and you, have the highest sexual compatibility. Especially with our respective dislikes and likes..."

"Reina-san, you're acting weird again uguu."

When I deadpanned her, her face fell a little.

"Sorry Yuuya-kun...it isn't my fault that Grayfia-san keeps testing me at every turn...but I was saying about our sexual compatibility..."

I kissed her forehead, and stood up with Millicas-chan. Since we're dressed, I am going to leave with her now. The others will catch up with me...whenever. Possibly at school or something.

"See you later Ni-san, Li-san, and Reina-san uguu."

""Bye nyaaaaa!"" The twin girls rushed, and hugged me tightly. I flicked their ears. ""Nyaaaaaa!""

Its always cute when they make that noise. I petted their heads, and turned to Reina-san, as the twins lets go, who has a nicely decorated box in her hands. It even has a ribbon on the top of it.

Its a bento box. Reina-san presents me with the box, with a dark blush on her face.

"H-Here Yuuya-kun, I made this with lots of love."

Is it me, or did she sound like a school girl giving a boy she has a crush on a bento? Reina-san, is too cute sometimes. I will admit, I have a weakness for cuteness...and girls in cute glasses...well, that takes my breath away. That's why I like Sona-san and Shinra-senpai. They both rock the glasses look.

I accepted the box with a smile. I didn't have any reason to refuse her. Reina-san grabbed me by the collar, and pulls me closer. Our noses touch, her hot breath hits my face making me feel excited. She also has a cheeky look on her face, as if she's going to do something naughty.

"Want to show me how appreciative you are?"

Saying that in a slow seductive voice that's befitting an Onee-sama, I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Our bodies press against the others. I raise my other hand, and stroke her face softly.

"If I had the time, I would definitely show you how grateful I am for such a lovely offering uguu. But, I have a small idea. Want to see it uguu?"

"Sure, what's your idea?"

I leaned in, our lips inches from each others. I brush her lips ever so slightly in a teasing manner. She adopts a pout at my teasing.

"Yuuya-kun, don't tease me like that. Please, give me a kiss."

"Fufu, already turned to begging for such a thing uguu? Maybe you should be like Millicas-chan, and take initiative. She was the one who first kissed me, you know? I thought a beautiful Onee-sama like yourself would know of such things. Especially when I'm such a young guy. I, am so impressionable, I am open to most ideas uguu."

I smirked at her, which made her smirk right back at me. This could be called flirting right now.

"Is that the case? Then, I will take initiative and control my cute Yuuya-kun. With such a naughty attitude, I surely will have to punish you."

She forced her lips onto my own, as my face flushes. Technically, this is the first proper kiss we've had. She's wrapped her arms around my body, pushing my chest into her own wonderfully sized breasts.

I got out my phone, and started taking pictures of myself and Reina-san kissing from different angles. Of course, this will be a special preview for Raisers eyes only. He pissed me off, and I am going to get my own back.

"...Mpgh...nfuu..."

Reina-san moaned into our kiss, enticing me. I'm sure that she likes making me feel such lust for her. Reina-san forced her tongue into my mouth, and tries to dominate my own tongue. Don't think so.

I forced my own tongue into her mouth, and wrestled with her tongue for the ever ongoing battle of dominance. I put my hand between her legs, grazing her inner thigh. I wouldn't touch her maidenhood just yet. So, I settle for touching her inner thighs delicately.

My tongue eventually dominates her own tongue. But I felt someone pulling my shirt. When I darted my eyes in that direction, I saw Millicas-chan pouting up at me. Fueee, she's a little jealous. Its because she's a Gremory. They all are jealous clingy girls.

I sighed and broke the kiss.

"Got to go Reina-san uguu."

"Yes of course. I'll be waiting for your return."

I smiled and then turned to Millicas-chan who took my hand, and we left the house without a word. Uguu, she must be upset about something. Well, its obvious what she is upset over.

We walked towards her school, while the atmosphere was a little heavy. Not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. I yawned slightly, as I saw that she was looking up at me.

"Whats wrong uguu?"

"N-Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me at all!"

"If you say so uguu."

We continued towards her school, still under that atmosphere. Its clear, like Rias-san, she's jealous when I get close to other girls. Sometimes, its a headache these Gremory girls. Akeno-san doesn't get jealous...she just marks down who's in front in my harem. I find it endearing actually.

About ten minutes later on, I decided to ask her something, to break this weird tension.

"So, what you're doing in school today uguu?"

"Hmph...nothing much. Just the usual school stuff."

She spoke, in a dismissive tone. I see. She wants to know about our relationship status. Whenever she's like that, she usually wishes to know about where we are in our relationship. I find it kind of cute actually. So, I stopped, and pushed her against a nearby wall. She blushed up at me, as I leaned down to her level.

"Nii-chan...what're you doing?"

"Millicas-chan, you're worried about our relationship, aren't you?"

"I-I well..." She panicked at my sudden question. She flailed her arms around frantically, so I took her hands, and held them gently. "...Yes. I...am worried...what if Onee-sama gets...ahead of me...?"

"You don't have to worry about such things. I've already said that one day I will marry you uguu. If you aren't satisfied with that, then just call yourself my girlfriend."

When I said that casually, her face turned a cute crimson colour, matching her hair. She untangles our hands and poked her fingers together in a shy manner.

"S-So...Nii-chan wouldn't be offended if I...thought of him as my...b-b-boy..."

"Just, don't tell Rias-san or the others for now uguu. It would just cause a headache which I really can't deal with now, since I feel like Excalibur is coming..." When I said that, she gained a concerned look. She knows that those swords have personally hurt me and is worried about me. So, I dispel her worries with a wave of my hand. "...Never mind. Don't worry about it, Millicas-chan. This is a secret between us two."

"I-I understand Nii-chan! Just between us! But you don't worry about those naughty swords now, okay?"

"I certainly will try my best."

To destroy them that is. Hmph, to destroy them...I can't wait. Then...I can begin my life, properly. Hmph, either way, I will just have fun for now.

"N-Now Nii-chan. C-Can I...can I have a...k-kiss...Nii-chan kiss!"

I captured her lips with my own for a brief second, before pulling away.

"Lets go Millicas-chan."

"Mou...okay Nii-chan...longer kiss later..."

"Of course."

I took her hand, and we set off for her school again. Uguu, its different dealing with girls of different ages. But I think I've got it pretty much, cracked. Not wanting to be overconfident or anything, but the girls I know...well, the older girls like looking out for me, while the younger girls like being looked after. The girls that are my age, like it when its a mutual looking after.

We walked and walked, until we reached her school. Since she said that she wont leave the human world, her parents decided to leave her in Rias-sans care (more like my care since I seem to do more things for her than she does).

Once at the school, I saw a bunch of girls come up to Millicas-chan and greet her casually.

"Hey Millicas-chan!"

"Yo Millicas!"

Well, I am glad she has some friends. Hmph, and she was worried about interacting with humans. I think she fits in just well indeed. Humans and Devils aren't...well, they are different but they can put the differences aside and learn to be friends with one another.

"Morning Gremory-san! This is your...Nii-chan yes?"

A girl with pigtails asks. Millicas-chan blushes, and shakes her head.

"He's not just Nii-chan...but also...h-he's also...my boyfriend and future Pawn! Ehehe...he's my lover!"

Declaring that proudly, all the girls here looked at me with mild blushes. Baka Millicas-chan. Calling me your future Pawn. They'll...eh? They...didn't seem to respond to that...but to the lover part... Ooh great, I already have a following at high school division, I don't want a following here as well. Its too much of a hassle if I am honest.

I looked at the gathering crowd, and let out a breath. However, all the girls around cooed and put their hands together in a prayer like stance.

[He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!]

Great, that's what I wanted. A bunch of Loli's after me...not a bad idea...ugh! I can't think about such things! All the girls around here crowd me even tighter than before, and look at me with starry eyes.

"Millicas-chan, I'm going to go before your friends jump me uguu."

When I went to leave, I felt her hand on my own, holding it so tightly. I looked at her, to see her pouting up at me. I sighed, and leaned down to her level. Her lips, close to my own as lots of girls around us blush brightly...sorry girls, but I am not going to be doing all of you.

I overlap my lips with her own for just a couple of seconds. I'm seriously getting scared from all these girls looking at me. Most of them, have lustful eyes. When I broke the kiss, I patted her head, and turned my heels.

"I'll be here, after you finish school uguu."

"Okay! Love you!"

"M...Me as well uguu. L...Love you."

I walked away, smiling to myself. I don't know why, but I felt like smiling to myself. Maybe it was because...

* * *

**Millicas P.O.V**

"D-Damn it Millicas-chan! You got a cute boyfriend! I'm so jealous!"

I watched as Nii-chan's form got smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared. I put my hands together, and continued to stare at the spot he had disappeared. Even though he goes to high school and I go to middle school...I love Nii-chan very much!

Even though I can't tell the others about our relationship...it doesn't mean I can't show Nii-chan affection...Nii-chan needs affection after all. Even if he plays it off as a joke, Nii-chan loves it when people show him affection...its obvious to me anyway. That's why, I want Nii-chan as my Pawn!

"You should be jealous! Nii-chan is amazing! He even kisses me whenever I want!"

I rubbed it in my friends face. Yes, its clear that they like Nii-chan as well, but they can leave him alone! They aren't even supernatural, save for one or two of them.

"Booo, dating an older boy must be nice..."

"Yeah...he's even so cute..."

Fufu, they have no idea how cute Nii-chan can be! Though, sometimes I think that Nii-chan wouldn't be that interested in me...since there's lots of older girls who like Nii-chan...they have more shapely bodies...

But...oops. I forget to grab my bento!

"Uwah...damn it."

I cried to myself. But then, I felt a presence behind me, hugging me around my neck!

"Hey! Don't just suddenly hug me! Only Nii-chan can hug me around my..." I trailed off, because hugging me is Nii-chan! W-Where...how? "Nii...Nii-chan?"

"Millicas-chan, you forgot your bento baka girl uguu. And its nice to know that only I can hug you uguu."

He handed me something...a nicely wrapped bento box. But I didn't make one last night...did Nii-chan make it for me? I held the box tightly in my hands, and turned around.

"Nii-chan, did you make me a bento?"

"I did uguu. I had time and I knew that baka Millicas-chan would've forgotten to do it after all. So, I had to of course step up and make it for you."

"Nii-chan...thank you very much! I always love Nii-chan's bento's!"

That's because, Nii-chan can cook very well! He's a good cook! I kissed his cheek, but he frowned? W-Whats wrong with Nii-chan? I tilted my head to the side, totally in a perplexed manner.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes of course there is." I looked down...I've done something haven't I? When I was about to become depressed, he tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips. I melt into the kiss, but it was short lived. "Silly Millicas-chan. Don't kiss my cheek uguu. Always, kiss my lips, understood?"

"I understand! Yes, cheek kisses are impersonal...so on the lips is were Nii-chan wishes for me to kiss him...Nii-chan..."

"I've got to go now." I shook my head and took his arm. I don't care if its selfishness. I wish to be with him even more! He tried to break free, but I kept my hands on his arm. "Seriously Millicas-chan. You're going to make me late."

"Boo...I understand Nii-chan..."

He ruffles my long hair, and stands tall. He looks towards the school, his school...but then looks at my friends...who all have weird lustful eyes, directed at Nii-chan.

"Your friends creep me out uguu."

"Heee, okay Nii-chan. They are creeping me out as well if I'm honest..."

He looks at the girls, who all have creepy blushes on their faces. Nii-chan points at the girls, and has a frightened look on his face. The girls, however all keep moving forward towards him.

"Stay away from me horny teenage girls uguu!"

[Nooooooooooooooooooooo! We want a hug tooo!]

"Y-You stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Nii-chan swiftly ran away while saying "I love you!" with a loud voice. I became happy at that, and looked at the blur of Nii-chan. I'm so lucky to have a cute Nii-chan after all!

* * *

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Damn, her friends are creepy. And even fast. Some of them chased me all the way to my school. Good thing, that they had to go back to their school. I have enough Loli for the time being.

I walked into the school, passing by the large mental gates. But...as soon as I did, I was met with my high school followers. Uwah, just one day I would like it to not be jumped by some weird girls. First its the Loli girls, now its the high school girls.

[YUUYA-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!]

CRUSH!

They all hugged me, crushing me between their bodies! Uwaaaaaaaaah! Someone come and save meeeeeeeeeeeee!

I-It isn't like I hate the attention, but it is kind of getting ridiculous with all the personal space invasion! I just want to be normal sometimes! Even though I dislike the various things these girls do to me...I can't stop it per-say...

"T-Thank you for the hug...you can let go now uguu..."

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

I cried, and looked at the sky. Maybe, if I wish upon a star...someone will save me with their awesomeness~ I would like to think that I have some friends in high places...

"Yo, Yuuya!"

When I heard a familiar voice, I cried. I literally shed tears of relief! I could die a happy man if he helps meeeeeeeee!

I darted my eyes, and saw Ise-kun there! Strange, no sister this morning? Even Asia-san seems to have not been there. Mmmhmmm, I will just have to...

Meh...he'll do. Clearly, whoever sent this individual because they either want me to suffer, or cry happily.

"Ise-kun! Help meeeeeeeee please uguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

[Iseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't even talk to Yuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kyuuuuuuuuun!]

Slip!

He slipped on his butt, with a teary eyed expression. The girls all have their teeth showing, growling like wild boars or something. S-Seriously, that's freaking scary. I'll just send these girls against Excalibur...I'm sure they'll scare it destroyed...

"Damn Bishounen getting the attention!"

[Don't you speak about Yuuya-kyun bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!]

I broke free from the girls as Ise-kun was the distraction! I ran all the way to the school, bypassing Ise-kun and made it inside the doors. Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten Ise-kun. Phew, made it! Now...I need to get to class or something...?

"Ufufufu~ Hmhmhmhmhm~"

I heard a singing humming voice. I recognized the voice as well~ It was Akeno-san~ She was walking down the corridor, holding a notebook. Fufu, Akeno-san is even swaying her hips happily. She, must be seriously trying to get my attention this morning. She can see me, and she knows that I've noticed her.

I happily walked over to Akeno-san, and wrapped an arm around her body, bringing her close to my own.

"Ara, Yuu-kun~ Something I can help you with?"

"Yup~ I need you to keep them girls away from me uguu!"

Her features fell into a questioning state. I pointed out of the doors. She looked...

"Oh, poor Yuu-kun's getting harassed again huh~?"

I whined like a dog, and put my hands together.

"Please Akeno-saaaan uguu~ Will you take care of them for meeee~?"

I adopted a childlike demeanour, trying to appeal to her more Onee-sama side. Akeno-san has a side that likes to protect, and I can use that to my advantage as I'm like an adorable Shota~

Akeno-san licked her lips, so seductively. That's the indication that I need! I placed a small kiss on her cheek, and waved.

"Thank you~"

I started to walk off, but I was stopped by her sweet sounding voice.

"Ara ara, I only get a small cheek kiss? Can't we do any better than that?"

I stopped in my tracks, and faced her. She had a look that was close to that of a bully. She wished to bully me into doing something for her. Usually, Akeno-san is very kind to her comrades, but something inside of her raises and makes her want to bully people.

"I would~ But Akeno-san is kind of being bad in the morning times~ I thought that Akeno-san might wish to take care of me, since I'm her cute kohai or something uguu?"

Akeno-san briskly walked over to me, entangling an arm around my own arm. She reached around her other arm, wrapping it around my waist, pulling me closer to her body.

The place I had ended up at was in front of her, my head on her gigantic breasts. I bet that Ise-kun would kill to be in my position right now. Even I would kill to be in this position if I wasn't in this position.

"Fufu, Yuu-kun has suddenly placed his head right there~"

Suddenly isn't the word I would use. Either way, she seems to have a complacent smile on her face. I couldn't help but think that Akeno-san truly is the person I should've had feared when I was first brought into Rias-sans peerage.

At that time, I thought that servants and Masters really had to be just that, in a sexual way. I thought that I had to become Rias-sans sex slave or something. That was thanks to Serafall-sama though. She told me the wrong information. But now, peering into the eyes of my senpai, I can see that I had been gravely mistaken.

"Akeno-san, I really need to go now uguu."

"Muuu, can't we play a little game~? How about, find the key~"

F-Find the key...? S-She hasn't been watching those bondage videos again has she!? She showed me a video once, and it scared the life out of me. Literally, she's into the female dominance thing...I'm not. Although if the right offer was thrown my way...I'd have to think about it. Even then...I wouldn't do anything too strange.

"H-How about no?"

"Boo, Yuu-kun seriously isn't fun~ It wasn't like I was going to tie you up for long~"

With that, I had to run away straight away. I, am not being bound by the busty Onee-sama! It'd bring back too many memories...

I quickly made an excuse and got the hell out of there! I heard an "Ufufufu~" coming from behind me as I ran at top speeds. Akeno-san wouldn't be able to catch me if I went full force, but due to where I am, I couldn't use my full speed.

I somehow made it to my classroom (dodging the scary girls in the halls) and went to my seat immediately. I placed my head on the desk and let out a deep sigh. Geez, this is only the beginning of the school day. I, don't know if I can last at this place much longer!

"Yuuya-kyun~"

Go away...

"Yuuya-kyun~ Katase-chan and I are here~"

Serious...go away...

"Mou, Yuuya-kyun is like ignoring us or something Murayama-chan~"

"True~ But, Yuuya-kyun must've been tired, trying to escape those naughty girls~"

Please...go away...I'm tired like you said...stalker girls...

Stroke.

I felt someone's hand touch my hair, no my ribbons.

I raised my head from the table quickly, to see two females standing in front of me. I know these two girls quite well, even if I don't want to know them sometimes.

One was a girl with chin length pink hair, matching eyes and wearing the school uniform. Next to her was a girl with brown hair, that had been tied up into a ponytail. Like the first girl, she's wearing a school uniform.

These girls are on the kendo team, the Katase-san and Murayama-san duo. I haven't ever seem them apart before, and I don't think that I ever will. Maybe they are joined at the hip or something.

"I'm busy uguu. And don't touch my ribbons again."

""Mouuuuuuuuuuuu! Please talk to us! We need to ask you questions for the weekly Yuuya report~!""

I hate that report. They publish weird and intimate things about me that the seem to know when I don't reveal anything about it! And they even interview people I know *cough* Koneko-chan *cough* and ask that person weird questions about me, which that person answers that I'm a Lolicon through and through, even though I am one, it doesn't mean that I don't like the Onee-sama's...especially girls who have glasses...uguu.

"I'm busy uguu."

I said again, in a dismissive tone. They're nice (stalker) girls but I seriously don't need it today. I've literally been through enough today already. Okay, its time to use the big guns.

"Girls, didn't I hear that one of you said something horrible about the other one?"

They gulped and looked at one another. Katase-san pointed an accusing finger at Murayama-san.

"You little bitch! What've you been saying now!?"

"What did you just call me Katase-chan!?"

"I said you're a bitch! Its the most likely thing, you've been calling me a hooker again!"

Its funny, since I never actually mentioned anything like that. I only said something horrible...overreacting girls.

"As if baka! If its anyone, then its you!"

"Screw you!

"I bet you would Murayama-chan! You'd do anything with a pulse!"

"Shut your whore mouth Katase-chan!"

"Oh go and find someone else to screw!"

"Blasphemy!"

They tackled one another to the ground, and started having a little wrestle. I whistle innocently and place my head back on the desk in content. This is good~

* * *

**[Later]**

Around the time of 4 or 4.30, I was sat in the clubroom with the other members of the club, listening to Rias-san discuss certain things with the newbie Devils.

Today. I have sent Raiser lots and lots of messages with certain photos attached. Poor guy, he said that he will kill me. I told him to come and get me, but he cowered away from me.

"Today, we're going to get you Ise, Asia, and Isane a familiar."

"A...familiar? What is it exactly Buchou?"

When Ise-kun asked, Buchou sighed and looked at me with a pleading look. I shook my head at her. I'm not going to tell him. Most likely, he will just tell me to shut up anyway. Besides, I've already informed someone of them...

Rias-san sighed and was about to speak up, when a certain student of mine opted to speak instead.

"Ise, Asia-chan. I know what familiars are~"

Isane-san said with pride. Ise-kun and Asia-san looked at her, and tilted their heads.

"Oh, you do Isane? How'd you know? You haven't suddenly become a nerd, right? You haven't increased your brain power behind my back!? N-No! Isaneeeeeeee! You can't become smarter than I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! It isn't rigggggght! We're the 'idiotic twins' after allllllllllllll~"

"Ise, shut up! You're making me sound stupid when I've been going through this training of sensei's! Even making me study at 5 in the mornings! Thanks to that, I know exactly what a familiar is!"

"Then what is it baka!?"

A tick mark appears on Isane-sans head. She stands up, and nails her fist right into Ise-kun's head, making a welt form where her fist made contact. She crossed her arms under her breasts, as he nursed his growing welt...more like Asia-san is healing the poor guy.

"A familiar is a basic for Devils. They can help their Masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. Basically, they are servants of Devils in a different way to Evil Piece servants and such! My familiar will have awesome powers~!"

Rias-san extended her palm, a puff of smoke appears. From her hand, a red bat has appeared.

"This is my familiar."

Rias-san seems to take pride, even in her familiar. Its just a bat creature, not useful in much besides intelligence gathering and such.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno-san summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni. A little demon that looks like it could be used for bondage as well.

...When I thought that, I could've sworn that Akeno-san was looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

Fueee, Akeno-san sure is acting scary today.

"…This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Yeah, that was supposed to be...uguu. Hmph, I've gotten over such things.

"Mine is…"

"Ah. You don't have to tell me."

"You are so cold."

Yumi-chan made a bitter smile at Isane-sans straight rejection but she made a small bird appear on her shoulder. Then, Isane-san turned to me, who has the Loli on my lap, with a query type of look.

"Sensei, going to show us your familiar?"

"Ah, actually he doesn't have too..." Isane-san shot Ise-kun a look, a very dark ominous kind of look, which made him cower away. "S-Show us your familiar Yuuya!"

I crossed my arms.

"I don't have one uguu."

Asia-san, and the twins looked on in complete confusion by my straight answer.

"Eh? You don't? Why not?"

Ise-kun was the one to ask me. I looked at Koneko-chan who turned away.

"I...was going to have one but...someone stole my cute little kitty away from me uguu."

Koneko-chan had a face full of guilt, but she seemed like she didn't have to steal Shiro! Thanks to that, I've not found anyone to fill the gap that's been left in my heart. Shiro...why did you choose her!? Just because she's a Nekomata and I'm not...uguu.

"...Stop looking at me like that senpai...it makes me feel guilty."

"And you should feel guilty uguu. I was going to call Shiro, Nekomimi. You took Nekomimi away from meeeeeeeeeeee uguuuuuuuuuuu! We were going to hold one another every single day! We would've played together! Bathed together! I-I would've even fed her lots and lots of delicious food but you took Nekomimi away from me!"

Koneko-chan deadpanned me, and hugged my would be familiar tightly! Hmph, Nekomimi would've loved me. I know it. I can feel it in my heart. But...it chose...her. Nekomimi why...Nekomimiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

I-I'm over it...Nekomimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"You took Nekomimi away from me uguu! Isn't that right Millicas-chan?"

"Yup! It surely is right Nii-chan!"

When Millicas-chan hugged me, Rias-san made an angry expression. However, before she could say anything, Akeno-san released a small breath.

"Buchou, preparation is set."

"Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

We all made our way to the magic circle, and stepped inside. A light shined once we were all inside. So like that, we were teleported to the familiar forest.

* * *

When my eyes readjusted, we found ourselves back in that forest. I've been here before, looking for familiars, but I couldn't ever find a good one. No matter how hard I tried, no familiar stood out for someone like me.

This is the familiar forest. Boo, it isn't like I will find something that I want to have...

"_Are you, strong enough to face me?"_

...Eh? What the hell was that? Does someone wish to face me? I'm always up for a challenge. If I'm not going out of my mind that is (which is possible considering my life) but I don't think I am...either way, if you wish to fight voice in my head, then come and get bitch.

"Yuuya, something the matter?"

I waved off Rias-sans concern.

"Nothing uguu. Just, thinking to myself."

She eyed me up, but I just smiled at her. It isn't anything that concerns her.

"Get daze!"

"What!"

"Aaah!"

"Kyaa!

Ise-kun, Isane-san and Asia-san were surprised with the sudden arrival of Satooji-san. The man, who looks middle aged appeared in the trees above us. On instinct, Asia-san hid behind Ise-kun and Isane-san hid behind me.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

I always thought that what he said is a rip off of something. Yeah, he isn't Satoshi! That's right, I know who you ripped off baka!

...Is what I would say, but I find it kind of funny.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

Buchou then introduces them to the familiar guy. Myself, I'm not really paying that much attention, since I feel like someone is watching me...can't I have any privacy? Uguu, somehow...boo, it isn't funny.

"Hee. A dull faced boy and girl and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me!"

Poor Isane-san, she was called dull faced. She has a pretty face. She was pouting, but I patted her cheek in a comforting manner.

"Ise. Isane. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

Those three agree with Buchou with nods of their heads.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji-san smiles at Ise-kun's question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

To be honest, I have thought about facing Tiamat, to see what I would do against someone Serafall-sama's level...but I know at my current strength, I wouldn't win. Screw it, I want Tiamat...but...it isn't like I know where she is in this damn forest.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary Dragons. Ise. You are my servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off. No, maybe you and Yuuya could team up and tame Tiamat together?"

She suggests something so strange. Teaming up with Ise-kun...well, he could transfer his power to me, increasing my fighting capabilities meaning I might be able to overwhelm Tiamat.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, we can do it together uguu."

"Shut up Yuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You go and hunt it yourself!"

"I would, but I know that I couldn't take on a Maou level opponent alone uguu. Come along now, Sekiryuutei. Me and you _together_, can do _amazing things_~"

I put emphasis on the words 'together' and 'amazing things' to just freak him out, which seemed to have worked.

"S-Shut up! D-Don't come near me!"

"Boo, people say I need to lighten up but when I try and lighten up, everyone is like against me...Nekomimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Nii-chan..."

Millicas-chan tried to console me, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine...Nekomimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Uwaaaaaaaaaah! I want my Nekomimi!"

"...Don't you have Ni and Li from the douches peerage?"

I nodded at Koneko-chan. Yeah I...ooh yeah, I have cat girls...I'm going to call one of them Nekomimi. The other will get insanely jealous and wish to cuddle me even more! Great plan Yuuya!

"Who are you thumbing up and winking at Yuu-kun?"

Yumi-chan queried. She directed that at me. I looked down...ooh. Great, now I look like I'm insane or something.

I crossed my arms and played the cool guy...I'm crying on the inside.

"No one uguu. I...I was thinking about...Nekomimi...I even had dreams of us sleeping next to one another...Nekomimi!"

"...Ooh geez, each time I get out Shiro...you cry about it for the rest of the day."

Koneko-chan with scornful eyes, looked at me. Its not my fault...I want my Nekomimi. I uncrossed my arms, and went over to Koneko-chan and held out my hands to the confused girl.

"I want Nekomimi uguu."

"...No. And its Shiro now, not Nekomimi." I cried inside myself, but I then gained a little smirk and got close. I whispered in her ear. If I can't have Nekomimi, I will just have to have the best thing instead. "...That can be arranged senpai."

"What can?"

Buchou narrowed her eyes in suspicious. Yeah, Nekomata form rules. Koneko-chan put her small hands together and shook her head.

"...Nothing Buchou. ...Its between senpai and I."

Buchou huffed and looked away. Akeno-san got out her famous 'Yuuya's Harem' book and wrote in it. Yumi-chan had sweatdropped as did the rest of them. Suddenly, the Familiar Master guy spoke up randomly...

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

A Hydra huh. I could go and get a Hydra. It would be kind of awesome in my opinion.

"_Interested? Come and get me then._"

Ooh, so the voice was a Hydra huh. Fine, tell me where you are and I will tame you.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no Devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

That's going to change. I wont lose to this Hydra thing. The Hydra wont even dare to touch me once I tame it.

Come on Hydra-san. I don't know where you are, so tell me where I need to go baka.

"_Fine, follow the little girl._"

What little...ooh. Before me, maybe twenty steps away, was a girl with long silver hair, and crimson eyes. She has on what looks like a collared long sleeved shirt that's purple, a light purple scarf, white skirt and purple boots plus a small build. A small girl. Somehow, I feel like someone is going to make a joke...but I don't think the others have noticed the little girl.

She kind of looks like Illyaviel von Einzbern from the fate series. What a strange thing. Perhaps, someone wants me to just feel a certain air of familiarity or something.

I walked forward, but Rias-san put her hand out.

"Yuuya, where are you going?"

"Just...got to see a Hydra...be back soon uguu."

I got to the girl, who held out her hand. I took the hand, and together we walked away from the others. I heard them calling for me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Right now, I'm only interested in fighting this Hydra-san.

About ten minutes of walking, I looked at the doll like girl holding my hand.

"So, little girl. You work for the Hydra uguu?"

"Hmmmm, perhaps. Maybe, it works for me? Or maybe I'm not really here? Or maybe I'm the Hydra-san? Either way, it could be all of them or none of them, but which does Onii-chan think it is?"

The little girl is sharp witted, I will give her that.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter uguu. Either way, I will tame the Hydra."

"Oh, so you're so confident that you'll be able to tame the Hydra so easily? Its very powerful you know? It can even kill high class Devils. And, I really doubt you're a high class Devil."

"I might not be a high class Devils in terms of status, but I am the strongest current member of the Gremory peerage uguu. But little girl, what're you exactly? I can tell you aren't human."

She stopped, but then smirked.

"Perceptive of you. Clearly, I'm not human. But, Onii-chan isn't human either. What difference does it make if I am a human or not? I, am just your guide for now."

"Hmmmmm, such a curious little thing aren't you?"

"Well, I guess I am a little curious. Onii-chan is a curious person, with such a curious aura. Even though Onii-chan is here to fight a Hydra, is there something else you're looking for? Perhaps, a naughty little blade that goes by...Excalibur?"

I shook the girls hand off mine, and glared at her.

"What do you know about that?"

She throws up her hands in defence.

"Nothing really. I just know a little about you, that's all. To be honest, I don't care so much about some holy sword. Its kind of trivial if you ask me."

"Good thing I'm not asking then, isn't it...whatever your name is?"

"Hehee, right. I didn't say my name yet. My name is...not important but call me Illya for a laugh~"

Strange indeed. Looking like that girl from the fate series, and having such a nickname. Perhaps, someone is playing a joke on me as I was watching the fate series last night. I will ask about that later on.

"Illya-chan then uguu. You, surely are a strange girl...what are you?"

"Well, you'll know in a minute." She held out her hand again. "Come along Onii-chan. Can't keep the Hydra waiting."

I took her hand and we resumed walking.

* * *

Eventually, we came to the clearing, a clearing that was just spacious enough for a huge creature...like what's in front of me. The little girl went forward and petted something's foot but then she started to disappear! W-Wait, what the hell is...going on? In front of me is a eight...no, make that ten meters tall creature with eight heads, all spewing out a dangerous purple liquid.

"Here am I, the Hydra."

The Hydra-san makes a loud roar, and directs one of its heads towards me. Wait, so Illya-chan wasn't really here? The Hydra-san made Illya-chan? Erm...that's a little strange huh.

"So, you're my opponent and future familiar huh. Be prepared to face me, Hydra-san!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

It growled at me. Eh...? Please don't growl at me!

But, I can't think of such things. I ran at the Hydra-san. Using my speed, I closed the distance quite easily. But one of the Hydra-sans head goes for me, to eat me! G-Geez, I'm not a snack!

I jumped back, and fired a holy bullet at it. However, the Hydra-san opens its mouth wide, and fires a block of a poisonous substance at my bullet, completely crushing it in an instant.

"Interesting."

I got out my Devil wings, and flew high into the sky. I gathered holy power in my left hand, and demonic power in my right hand. In my right hand, I concentrate on ice demonic power, and the holy power in my left hand, is for pure destruction.

"Boy, really. This is a little strange."

"What're you on about?"

I dodged one of the heads from the Hydra-san, and shot out the holy power, smacking it right in its face. It creates a small explosion, surrounding the head in smoke. Thick black smoke.

"Its just, you boy...you're here, fighting like this. But, it isn't like your heart is in it, huh."

He's good at observing. Damn Hydra-san.

I pointed my hands at the ground, and focused around the Hydra-sans feet. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw something coming towards me...shit! Its a block of poison power! If I'm hit by that, then I'm dead!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

I made several defence circles to block the attack, and activated my ice demonic power. I froze the feet of the Hydra-sans, as the poison hits the barriers, effectively smashing through each of them as it they were nothing!

"Crap!"

I gathered and shot out a large amount of air from my hands, acting as if its a rocket propelling me away from the attack. The attack bypasses me, and lands on some of the trees...melting them. Ooh shit, if I'm touched by that, then I'm seriously dead.

"If you don't put your all into it boy, then I will kill you. No mistaken boy, you'll die a horrible death."

"I can't afford to die yet Hydra-san, not until Excalibur has been destroyed."

I flew at the Hydra-san, gathering orbs of holy around me. The Hydra-san makes two of its heads come after me! I took my sword, and made wild slashes at the heads, sending off holy slash-waves from my sword.

"But...after that, what happens then? Do you, just simply fade out of existence? Do you really just give up after the Excalibur has been destroyed?"

My slashes of holy power make large gashes on the Hydra-san, but they heal...almost instantaneously! H-How is that possible!? No, I shouldn't be surprised. I have heard the amazing regeneration of the Hydra's...

"What're you? My opponent or my judge?"

I shot a ball of holy power at the Hydra-san, but it devoured it! S-Seriously, geez. I'm going to have to release my full power soon. This is going to turn into a thing where I fire an attack, its stops it. It fires an attack, I stop or dodge. Then we repeat that until one of us slips up. And that could be me potentially, so I might have to go into my full release mode. I've only used it a couple of times, but I am willing to do it.

"Hmmmmm, a little of both I guess~" Clearly, this thing is strange as hell. He adopts a pout I think. "But, you never answered my question. What happens after you beat this sword?"

I dodged another poison attack from the Hydra-san as I answered.

"I haven't thought about it uguu. I guess, I just do something else...find another reason to live."

"Another reason to live? I don't understand it. What if, you don't find another reason to live? What then?"

"Then...I live for someone else."

I got close to the Hydra-sans main head, and launched my holy orbs at it. But, the Hydra-san opened its mouth wide, and gathered some of its famous poison again. It swirls around in its mouth, then its released!

My holy orbs are crushed easily, so like my last method, I fired lots of wind in the poisons direction, to propel myself backwards. The poison slashes around, and falls towards the ground, creating large craters in the ground.

"Hydra-san, may I ask...why do you want me to be your Master? If you want me to be your Master to begin with."

"Hmph being a Master means having strength, and the will to use it! In you, I sense such a will! So, come at me, release your power! I wont accept anything less than your best!"

Its time to release my full power! If that's what the Hydra-san wants, then I will use my full strength and tame this bad boy!

"Okay! You'll regret that later on!"

I gathered an aura around my body, and started powering up, if he wants me at full strength, then I will use full strength!

* * *

**[Later]**

"That'll teach you to not mess with me uguu."

I sat on top of the Hydra-sans head, one of its heads anyway. It really is a little refreshing, to be sat here. But I do feel a little tired right now.

"Hmph, you beat the Hydra-san Onii-chan! H-How rude of you! It was only wanting to play~!"

The girl he created again scolded me, but I didn't pay any heed. I am tired now though. That Hydra-san drained me of all my power. I released a large breath, and looked at Illya-chan, rather the image of what appears to be Illya-chan.

"I'm going to have to go now, once I bind you, Hydra-san to me."

She looked down, and I can see sadness.

"I...I understand. Yes...Onii-chan would need to leave with the others...after all I'm not important enough..."

"Illya-chan...rather, Hydra-san. Why did you choose to have such an appearance of that girl from the fate series as a guide? And the same name as well? Why? Did it appeal to you?"

"I...well, I chose this form for you really. It would be easier if you followed a little girl, makes it less threatening. Yes, it appealed to me as well. I had seen several imagines of girls on the television at one point and I just thought "She seems cute and cool, I will take that form as a guide! And even the name! Then I know he'll come!" so, that's why I am here, like this."

The little girl just smiled at me so I smiled back. So, it was supposed to be easier for me to come to him huh. I would've come anyway. I can't pass up a good fight now.

"I see uguu. Once you're bound to me, you'll live here I presume."

"I will, but I can look after myself."

"While I don't doubt that, I would feel terrible about leaving you here since you're my familiar and all. So, want to come home with me?"

She shifts in position, and looks up at me with what appears to be hope. It seems like this being...is also the Hydra-sans true feelings.

"G...Going home with Onii-chan? Rather...you? I...really can go home with you? Play games? Have fun every single day?"

"Sure. I've been told that I'm kind of a depressing person, but there's others around that would like to have such a nice cute Hydra-san around uguu. If not, then I will just have to take care of you."

She leapt into my arms, and hugged me tightly. Geez, I'm not good at comforting. Even though this person is technically not here, it must be apart of the Hydra-sans soul or something. Maybe the child inside the Hydra-san?

"I was always alone! I, was kicked out from everywhere. Then I came here, and waited and waited for someone strong. But...Onii-chan is here for me now?"

"Well, I don't know about how reliable I am, but I will do my best to keep you safe."

She sat on my lap, and hugged me around my neck while calling me "Onii-chan!" which is so cute! But it isn't her...strange indeed.

"Say Hydra-san, Illya-chan...erm, you under me...do you have a human form? Or a form that you can change into...maybe like shrink size or something?"

"I can change into a small reptile yes."

The Hydra-san answered.

"I understand. But, do you like being in your smaller form?"

"I don't really know to be honest, I haven't really used it that often but it does seem like the only way I would be able to go with you is if I transform into such a form."

How strange. I got off the Hydra-sans head, and activated the magic circle to bind this familiar to me.

I bound the Hydra-san to me, which wasn't that hard. I've seen others do it, and now I have a Hydra-san! B-But, what to call the Hydra-san...Nekomimi...? No, it would bring back painful memories. The Hydra-san also made the Illya-chan illusion disappear. I found out that the Hydra-san has learned how to use magic.

Aah well, it doesn't matter. I got out my collar and wrapped it around the Hydra-sans neck.

"Come along my cutest Hydra-san~"

Serafall-sama is getting to me...ugh. She's making me even speak like her now.

"Grrrrr."

It growled at me as we started walking away. I don't think it liked me putting a collar on its neck. But if it doesn't change the fact that he's still a Hydra-san, it might try and kill me.

"Hydra-san, do you have a name? And you are a boy, yes?"

"I don't and I am, but I am not talking to you since you have a collar around my neck."

"Spoilsport. You wanted a fight, and you lost and now you have to come home with me, there's no other way you would react I guess uguu."

I gave a hearty laugh as we continued to walk through the forest.

About fifteen minutes later, I made it back to the others. They all sent me questioning looks. For one, I have a cute Hydra-san behind me, and for second, I have a collar around its neck. Rias-san steps forward, and points at the Hydra-san.

"Ugh...y-you...tamed a Hydra?"

"I did." The Hydra-san lowered its heads and nuzzled against my neck. "He's such a good boy, isn't he uguu?"

They all, stayed silent. Even the familiar guy stayed silent. Hmph, they didn't have any confidence in me.

"Is anyone else seeing him nuzzling a Hydra!?"

Ise-kun roared, but I clicked my fingers. The Hydra-san roared and moved towards Ise-kun.

"Are you picking on my Hydra-san uguu?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! I WASN'T AT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! I WASN'T YUUYA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I sighed and clicked my fingers again. He's really obedient huh.

"Come to me Hydra-san."

He did as he was told, and came to my side, and sat down. Such a good boy. Everyone is staring at my Hydra-san with scared eyes.

"Geez, please don't stare at him. You'll make him feel uncomfortable uguu."

They had really weird faces on. Their mouths were open, and I don't think they're going to be okay...that's when I noticed a small Dragon on Asia-sans shoulder. Is that her familiar?

"Asia-san."

I called her name.

"Y-Yes?"

She responded with nervousness. I pointed to her Dragon.

"Is that your familiar uguu?"

"Y-Yes, this is Rassei-kun!"

Rassei-kun huh. So, she used part of Ise-kun's name and Raigeki? That meaning lightning strike of course.

"I see, taming a Dragon huh. That's a pretty useful skill uguu."

"O-Oh, thank you very much. Your Hydra-san is also cute!"

At least someone sees it.

"Thank you, the same with your Dragon. Say, want to make our familiars fight one another uguu?"

When I made a joke, Asia-sans face fell and shook her head violently.

"N-Nooooooo! Please don't take Rassei-kun away from meeeeeeee!"

"G-Geez, I was only kidding."

I tried to console her, but she hugged Ise-kun tightly. Hehe...are my jokes not that good? Rias-san tells me to bond with the other newer members of the peerage, yet I end up scaring them...ooh well. I've got the others to bond with, so I am fine.

But, I've got a cute familiar~ He is adorable~! To be honest, I don't care about the gender of my familiar, I just care that it is strong. And my Hydra-san surely is powerful~

Millicas-chan came up to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Nii-chan tamed a Hydra-san. That's awesome! Asia-san also tamed a Dragon Nii-chan! How cool is that?"

"Very uguu."

"And Ise-san said he was going to tame a monster that ate the girls clothes, and Isane-san said that she wished to have a familiar that did something similar as well but to you. Although the girls killed the familiars..."

"I see uguu. What an adventure you've had..." I looked at Isane-san. "So, you didn't find a familiar?"

"I...no, I didn't find a familiar. I was hoping for a powerful one...but I didn't find one."

She seemed down, so I went over and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it uguu. I've been here a couple of times, and this is the first time I've found my familiar. Isane-san, we'll come back here again and again until you find your perfect familiar, okay?"

"R-Really sensei? J-Just...the two of us?"

She blushed, and I did as well. Just the two of us alone huh. Isane-san and I alone, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Yes, just the two of us."

She gained a bright smile, as judgmental eyes fell upon me, in the form of Ise-kun. Can't say I blame him. Even if he is a perv, that's his sister. If I had a little sister, I would be the same...a little sister huh...I wonder what that's like?

"So, are we returning home now uguu?"

They all nodded and I looked to my Hydra-san.

"Are you coming? You can't come like that uguu. There's no place for you to fit like that uguu."

A light shined, and surrounded the Hydra-san. When the light died down...I saw that the Hydra-san has turned into a small reptile. It still has his eight heads, but he looks like a toy version.

He walked over to me, and crawled up my body until it reached my breast pocket which it went inside. It poked out its heads and looked around happily. So, is that its new home or something?

But I didn't care. I got a familiar of my very own! And I couldn't be more happy than I am right now! I have got a familiar of my very own! I can even imagine the possibilities of what we could do together!

* * *

**End chapter! Yuuya has a Hydra as a familiar! I thought that Hydra would fit Yuuya, so that's why I chose Hydra! I also chose not to show Yuuya at full power for a reason. Finally, I do have a plan for Isane's familiar so, don't worry about that! I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter, and until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Anime PJ; It certainly has gone up hehe! It should be a good show his full power. Yup, teasing Raiser is pretty cool as well~ But, that is a pretty awesome way to go if you ask me~**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, something did happen, but it isn't anything I can't handle. Just live stuff. Also, that would cool. When I know more about the franchise than I currently do, then I might do a Fate/Stay Night fic.**

**Akeno Senpai; That would be quite funny so I will consider it.**

**Guest; I will consider it, but I wouldn't know how to incorporate her into the story. If anyone has any ideas then I am all ears (eyes?)**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**A change**

The day started off as usual. Some of the girls were fighting during breakfast, lunch and the likes. But, I couldn't help but have a feeling, in the pit of my stomach. Like, something...erm, something is going to happen soon. The information I got from Vali-san is proof enough.

Yes, the Excalibur's are coming to this town. Perhaps, they are already here. If so, then I will just go and destroy them, and their wielders if they get in the way. Nothing is going to stop me. I will do it for those people...those people who hated...me.

Even if they hated me...their feelings are in Yumi-chan. They wouldn't want me to carry their feelings, as they hated me. They...didn't like me, and that's fine. I've always been alone, and I can do this task, alone. Yumi-chan doesn't have to get involved, I will carry the burden myself.

Now, the club have gathered in Ise-kun's and Isane-sans home. The club being members of Rias-sans peerage (minus Gasper-chan of course) and Millicas-chan. The twins felt like staying at home so didn't bother to come. Reina-san has gone home, her other home that is. She needs to...I think she is checking on Raiser...poor son of a...no. That would be insulting Reina-san when she's so beautiful.

Since the clubroom is getting its annual clean, we came here. Rias-san suggested that they come to our house, but I didn't see the point since the twins house is closer to the school than our house.

"And this is a picture of Ise and Isane when they were in grade school."

Hmph, a family huh. Must be nice, having loving parents. Although, the twins look deeply embarrassed.

"Ara ara, so they went to the beach naked? Fufu, how naughty of them."

""Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!""

They complained wildly. Akeno-sans intense need to bully people has raised to the surface. Akeno-san takes one of the pictures and stares at it with a small giggle passing through her lips.

"...The twins embarrassing past."

""You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!""

Koneko-chan, from opposite me, lets a small grin appear on her face. Like Akeno-san, she has a need to bully people. But, it isn't so obvious. Although if you look at her, then you can see that her need to occasionally bully people comes out.

"...Small Ise-san..."

Asia-san muttered to herself. She's holding up a book...small Ise-san? Great, I think that we have a secret Shotacon amongst us. Although, the girls that like me have to have at least a little Shotacon in them. The biggest Shotacon I know is...

"...I'm so glad I brought this with me...Yuuya in the bath...Yuuya in the bath...Yuuya in in the bath..."

Rias-san. She is chanting again as she looks at the thing that's in her hands. She is looking at her own personal photo album, of me. She (unknowingly to me at the time) took pictures of me when I first came to her peerage. She took them of me bathing, sleeping, changing, eating, training, and even dancing with Serafall-sama (obviously not my idea).

I have to give her respect though, for using a camera without me knowing. That's quite the accomplishment. Still, it doesn't mean that she is still isn't a weird person...the girl in question has gained a dark blush on her face.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels! I look at Ise-san as you look at Shirayuki-san intently!"

Asia-san grabs Buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Buchou grabbed Asia-sans hand right back, and they started chanting together about me and Ise-kun.

"Fufufu, the twins surely are naughty, doing things like this."

Yumi-chan giggled excitedly. Must be because, we didn't have such things, growing up. When I looked, it was the twins in the bath...around the age of 5. I looked away quickly. I don't want such things to be burned into my memories.

"Hehehe~ Humans and Devils aren't that different at all~"

The Devils here all looked at her with wide eyes. She's such a baka sometimes.

Bonk.

I hit the Loli on the head, which made her pout up at me.

"Nii-chan!" She complained. "That really hurt! Why are you hitting me all of a sudden!?"

I got close to her ear, and whispered.

(You said Devil in front of a human who doesn't know about us.)

She covered her mouth and looked at Isane-sans Okaa-sama. I don't think she heard much though. She's too preoccupied on embarrassing the twins which seems to be working.

"Oops...sorry Nii-chan."

I petted the top of her head, and then stroked the back of her head. She whined up at me and snuggled into my hand.

I looked through an album of the twins that was on Millicas-chan's back. She had leaned forward so I could rest the album on her back.

Its cute really. All the images of the family together. Them at the beach, them just enjoying their time together. I thought that once, I could be apart of a family...but, it doesn't seem possible.

"Yuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't look at it bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun tried to take the album away from me, but I swiftly dodged it while staying on my seat. I continued to look, as he continued to try and take it from me. Hmph, you're a 100 years too early to take me Ise-kun.

"Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Stop looking!"

Even Isane-san, my student tried to take it from me, but I dodged her attempts as well. She might've been trained by me, but she still has along way to go.

"No uguu."

They both charged at me from either side, but I throw up the Loli on my lap, and jump up as well.

CRASH!

""OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!""

They crash into one another, bumps form on their heads as they fell to the floor in agony. Poor twins, they should've known better. They really are the idiotic twins.

I caught the Loli in the air, and jumped back to sitting down, placing the Loli on my lap. Yup, just another day in my life.

"Wow Nii-chan, that was cool~"

The young girl cooed happily. I just smiled a little as my eye caught a certain picture. The picture is of Ise-kun, Isane-san and...either a young boy or girl...I'm leaning towards girl due to the shape of the cheekbones...but that isn't what caught my attention. What did, was the thing that the Otou-sama of...I guess the third child is holding.

The sword...it isn't Excalibur, but...it is a holy sword. Hmph, so those two were connected to someone who had a holy sword? What a shocking turn of events.

"Yuu-kun, what're you looking at?"

Yumi-chan turned to me, I just shook my head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh...is it an embarrassing picture of the twins naked or something?"

If it was, I would've died inside. I never want to see a naked male in my life.

I shook my head and closed the album. Unlike her, I can look at pictures of holy swords and not feel negative thoughts. Yumi-chan however has a grudge against the holy swords in general. My hatred...is a little more complicated.

"Mou, show me. It could be something that we could tease them with later~"

"Trust me, you don't want to see what's in the album uguu."

She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Why? What's inside?"

"Something you don't like. If you want to become bummed out and the likes, then by all means, have a look. But if you wish to stay as you are, which I prefer, then don't have a look."

I only wish to protect her. Memories of the past, should stay there. I, don't have such luxuries. I, simply can't forgive any of them. I can't...forgive myself.

"O...Oh, I erm...please let me see it."

"Fine, page 12."

I handed her the book. She opened the book, and looked at it curiously as she flipped the pages. She found the page. I closed my eyes as she looked at the photo. I told her not to look, but she didn't listen to me.

"..."

I heard her release a breath, a sad one at that. She doesn't listen to me, no one ever did listen to me. Even when I tried to protect them...they didn't listen to me. Why didn't they listen to me? Why...didn't they...like me?

"Yumi, what's wrong?"

Buchou gently asked, but Yumi-chan shook her head with a solemn look on her face. I told her, but she didn't listen to me. Now she's going to be all depressed. I've said, that I will carry the burden. Its what I can do. I'm not much good at anything else, so I will just do what I can.

"...Nothing Buchou."

"Yumi...?"

She again shook her head at Buchou and stood up.

"Where are you going Yumi?"

"I...I just need to go."

She walked out of the house, without looking back. Buchou moved to sit next to me, and looked at me.

"Do you know why Yumi suddenly went out like that?"

"No I don't."

I lied. She doesn't need to know about it. Its between us projects after all. Until you experience something like that, you can't truly understand what its like. The crippling fear. The overwhelming pain and suffering...this is my own experience, but that's because...I was alone in that facility.

"Yuuya...you also seem like you're hiding something from me. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. We're just sat here uguu. Maybe she doesn't feel well? I haven't got a clue about it."

"Hmmmmmm...Yuuya it isn't about..."

"No uguu. Its got nothing to do with anyone, even if it was."

I put Millicas-chan on the couch, and stood up. I need to go and check on Yumi-chan. I was about to walk to the door, but Rias-san took my hand.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I need to go, get off."

I spoke in a cold tone. She looked shocked that I used such a tone. But, I don't care. I told Yumi-chan not to look at the book, yet she did and now she's got herself upset.

She removed her hand from my own, so I left the house immediately. Once outside, I headed home immediately. Since Yumi-chan is going to be in a mood, she will head to her room and brood to herself.

...I arrived home about 15 minutes later. I entered the house, and went up the stairs immediately. I walked up the stairs, and went for her bedroom down the corridor. It looks a little messy, if I am honest. I guess the twins are the ones who made a mess.

I made it to her room, and knocked on the door lightly.

[Go away. I want to be left alone.]

I heard her monotone voice. Great, I knew that she wouldn't of been happy about it. I should've been adamant that she wouldn't look in the album. I knocked on the door again, but I got no answer so I spoke instead.

"Its me, Yuuya uguu."

[Yuu-kun...come in then.]

I opened the door softly. I walked in within a second without looking.

Yumi-chan, is on her bed, and it looks like she might've even shed a tear or two. Crying, truly crying. I've never really understood it much. I've cried...but I've never wept for myself in a way that shows I was in pain. The most I've done is mock cry.

I went over to the bed, and sat at the end of her bed. She shifted her position on the bed, and moved closer and closer to me. She sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my neck for comfort.

I wrapped an arm around her body, bringing her closer.

"Yumi-chan, it wasn't Excalibur uguu."

"Y-Yeah, I know it wasn't. But, it brought back the memories. The memories of when we were back there. Back at that place, the painful experiences...laughing with the others was good though...all of us..."

"I never laughed with the others. If you don't remember, then I was the odd one out there."

I corrected her. Did she forget that while the others and her all sang, laughed and whatever else together, I was left in the corner, on my own. But it doesn't mean anything now.

"O-Oh...right, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because...while I suffered...you had to deal with..."

"I dealt with the same things as you uguu. Don't worry about me uguu. If and when Excalibur comes, I will destroy it."

"Yuu-kun, what're you saying? You don't have to do it alone..."

I cut her off, and pressed my lips to hers. She doesn't have to worry about it. This is what I am meant to do...I believe that's my role. I will destroy the swords, and maybe they can finally...those children can finally...

"I will destroy the Excalibur for you Yumi-chan, for the others as well. I have devoted my life since that day...I will do it for Yumi-chan, and the others as well. Then they can rest in peace uguu."

I patted her face, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Yumi-chan can leave it to me."

"Yuu-kun...I can help too, you know? I've also trained, and I've also prepared myself to leave Buchou and such..."

"No, you don't have to do that. I, can do that. You belong with those people uguu."

"What about you? You belong with them as well."

I just smiled and didn't give a reply. I couldn't give a reply to such things. How can I...when I don't even know what I want from my life...after this. I've trained and trained, and I know that I can fight to the best of my ability.

* * *

**[3 Days Later]**

**Isane P.O.V**

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Isane."

Buchou smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. Nope, this isn't a Devil's job.

"Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah the so called 'Ball Tournament' which is important to Buchou. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko-chan, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if we voted on it, Koneko-chan would win. I would like to think that I would come in second since I am a Rook as well. So, I would like to think that I have a good position.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

KLANG!

Buchou hit the ball towards Asia-chan.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia-chan's legs. Needless to say, Asia-chan's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-Yes!"

Buchou said with a sigh. Lately, she's been more ticked off than usual. But, that's because for 2 days straight now, Yuuya-sensei hasn't come to clubs, hasn't come to school and from what I've heard, he hasn't even been home. Ever since that little incident involving Kiba at my house, he seemed to have just...disappeared.

I am extremely worried, but I couldn't even begin to find out where he is. Even Buchou, who is a high class Devil, can't find out his location. If he doesn't want to be found, then he wont be found. But this isn't like sensei, at all. He just doesn't disappear, he doesn't do such things.

"Yumi! You're up next!"

KLANG!

Buchou hit the ball to Kiba. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba, she's the fastest runner in our group. She can do pretty much anything. ...Is what I thought...

"..."

SMACK!

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. Ugh, what's going on with her all of a sudden!?

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

I yelled at Kiba. She then looked at me with a puzzled expression!

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Buchou. Buchou caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yumi, I know that Yuuya has disappeared but..."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologised. Seriously, why did she apologize then? It isn't her fault that Yuuya-sensei suddenly disappeared, is it? No, Buchou would've said something about it, wouldn't she? But I'm curious...does he do this often. Buchou told me that she wasn't worried, when she clearly was.

"Hmmmmm...after this, Isane, Ise, and Asia. Come with me. We're going to formally meet some people."

Meet some people? Who does she wish to meet? Does she wish for us to meet someone?

"Okay, continuing!"

Buchou swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

After practice, Buchou lead Ise, myself and Asia-chan towards the clubroom to meet someone. I don't really know who we are meeting, but if its someone important, then I am all eyes and ears.

Apparently, it is someone who Buchou wishes for us to meet. Someone who goes to this school as well. If I had to guess, then it is more Devils. But if I remember correctly, the only other Devils that go here are...the student council? I think it is the student council anyway.

We made it to the clubroom, and entered without worry. But, I became shocked when I saw that two people were here. On the couches, two people sat. I am well aware of who these people are, but I don't really understand why they are here.

One is Kaichou of the student council. She's a high class Devil, if I remember correctly. That's what sensei...sensei taught me. And the other...is Saji Genshirou-kun of the student council. I heard that he was recently appointed to the student council. He must be a Devil of hers, although I don't know what piece he is.

"Oh Rias, you've finally come."

"Yes, hello Sona. Its nice to see you."

"And you."

They greeted one another as if they are friends. Buchou went to sit down, opposite Kaichou. Saji-kun then spoke out at Ise, who has a disbelieving look on his face. He should've taken Yuuya-sensei's offer for lessons. If he did, he wouldn't be confused right now.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well. Although, it seems like the other one doesn't look confused by our presence, even then the perv seems to be..."

Kaichou pulled on Saji-kun's ear, silencing him.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to. And Hyoudou-san, was taught by an experienced Devil...Yuuya-kun was the one who taught her, so it shouldn't be surprising that she knows of our existence."

That's right Kaichou! I was taught by sensei himself! Buchou, then speaks up as she points at Kaichou.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a high class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri like I am the next heir to the house of Gremory."

Yes, and she has a sister that's...well, according to Yuuya-sensei she is "Totally out of her mind but has a good soul!" if I had to take his words from them literally, then I believe that they are opposites.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Buchou gently explained to us. I knew of that already. But since Ise and Asia-chan didn't know, Buchou explained it to them anyway. Its nice of her to do so, even if she doesn't look that happy right now.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Ooh, so he is a Pawn like Ise and Yuuya-sensei. How nice. And Ise seemed to be happy about it, but Saji-kun on the other hand...

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…"

I'm not shocked actually. Its all that male dominance thing. I've heard that Saji-kun...is basically like Ise himself. Pervy, and has a weird ass thing for Kaichou. Well, that's what I've heard, I'm not sure if its real or not but I will go along with it for now.

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against me, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…But Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' servants, Hyoudou-kun, Hyoudou-san and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides, Hyoudou-kun took more Pawn pieces than you."

Saji-kun looked dejected but didn't say anything as Kaichou had her eyes sharply locked onto his. Kaichou then bowed her head at us.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Hyoudou Isane-san and Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you three, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If its okay, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to us while smiling. I think you call this a cold smile. I didn't feel anything bad from the smile, so she must be a person who can only smile like this.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…Yes! Please get along with me…"

He doesn't sound happy about it. He's even glaring at Ise who glares right back. Yep, definitely alike in my opinion.

"Yup, we should get along!"

"Yes. Let's get along."

Myself, and Asia-chan replied while making huge smiles. I think its only good to get along with the other Devils that go here.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji-kun grabbed Asia-chan's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave Ise. Well, at least he isn't touching me, I am thankful. To be honest, I would find it weird if he did touch me. Reminds me too much of my brother...creepy.

Ise took Saji-kun's hand away from Asia-chan and gripped it tightly. He's smiling, but his eyes aren't smiling.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blonde Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

Ooh geez, the male thing is just so...strange. They are insulting one another, in front of their Masters. Maybe I should reprimand Ise for his actions. He's clearly embarrassing Buchou.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at Ise and Saji-kun.

Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new Devils which are me, Ise, Asia-chan and Saji-kun. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuoh Academy, that much. No wonder she is the Kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during this time."

Kaichou got up to leave, but she turned to Rias-Buchou.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the 'Ball Tournament'."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room with Saji-kun.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Oh. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the quarrel between the old houses from the previous incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between high class Devils. Or did she believe that Buchou would be able to clear the problem herself? Kaichou left the room after saying that.

"Ise, Isane, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to us while smiling.

[Yes!]

We all replied to her. Since she wants us to do that, we can do it without complaint, but why do I feel like...her heart isn't into her words, she must be worried about sensei.

* * *

**[After school]**

When school finished, I went home on my own. Club was cancelled for today, as Buchou said she didn't feel like doing it. Kiba went off on her own, looking like the world around her was crumbling. When I asked about it, she said "It doesn't concern you." and left it at that.

Asia-chan and Ise have gone shopping with each as club was cancelled. I didn't feel like going so I went home. I kept thinking about why everyone seemed to be so melancholic.

I suppose that they are...in a sense. Yuuya-sensei has gone, Kiba might as well be gone as she seems to be like a puppet or something. Buchou is worried, I can tell. But she doesn't know what to do.

I just wish to know what's wrong. But Buchou hasn't said anything about it. Kiba seems to be keeping quiet as well. No one is willing to talk, yet I have so many questions like...why has sensei disappeared? What's wrong with Kiba?

Ugh! Why isn't anyone telling me!? It pisses me off royally! Its something Ise and I share. We both get pissed off when we don't understand something. Like this situation! I don't even know what started it off! Something at my house...in the photo albums perhaps?

"Hmhmhmhmhm~"

I heard someone humming along this large road. There's no one about. Its quite weird. I thought that this road would be a little busy since school has just ended, but its completely desolate. Deserted. Its kind of eerie if I'm honest.

But where did the humming come from? I looked in front of me, but I didn't see anything. Is it to my left? I quickly darted my eyes that way, but I didn't see anything there either.

Then if it isn't left or in front...right? It must be. I looked right...and saw someone walking in the distance. It was a small figure, walking in this direction. I could make out the silhouette of a male.

A male of a small statue, but I could sense quite a lot of power on my skin. It is even sending me chills, that go up and down my back. S-Scary. But...I don't sense malice or anything from this person.

Wait, what are those in his hair...ribbons? I-I recognize those ribbons anywhere! Yes, that's right! It has to be Yuuya-sensei!

I took off running in that direction, running as fast I can! I've been so worried!

But as I got close, I noticed that he's covered in something. Its red. Almost a crimson colour. I became suspicious of it, but I don't care what it is...no. I think I know what that is...blood.

Its blood. From what I can tell, it isn't his own blood. He doesn't have any other injuries...and it seems like he hasn't even seen me yet. Either that, or he is ignoring me. Is he ignoring me?

I got over to him, and stood directly in front of him. He lifted his head up. The first thing I noticed was his eyes...hollow. They are hollow, like nothing is there. The blood, dripping from parts of his body and the look in his eyes...its kind of scary.

"S...Sensei?"

"Isane-san, what a pleasant surprise. What're you doing here?"

Even though he said that normally, he didn't seem to have a care about his words.

"Walking home from school...you know, that place you should be at as well? The place all the others go too."

"School huh...no. That doesn't matter to me right now uguu."

School doesn't matter to him?

"Then...what does?"

"My goal, of destroying Excalibur. That's the only thing that matters to me right now."

"D-Destroying Excalibur?"

I croaked out. He nods.

"Yes, that is my goal. I don't think I've ever shared that with you before, have I uguu?"

"N-No...but sensei, why are you covered in blood?"

I had to ask. While I always believe in him, I need to know why he's covered in blood.

"Oh, I got attacked by some rouge exorcists, so I killed them. Messy work uguu." So he was attacked by people like that bastard Freed huh. He then adopts a concerned look for me. "Isane-san, its dangerous out here. You really should get out of here, its dangerous out here right now uguu."

"B-But, what about you? You just said that people attacked you, and you've not been home in days. Everyone is concerned."

"Concerned huh. People, concerned about me?"

"Yeah, everyone is. Even I'm concerned about you. You, aren't acting like your usual self."

"Is that so? Then, what am I like Isane-san uguu? You seem to know about me, so please tell me what am I usually like?"

He asked me a question like that. How am I meant to answer something like that?

"W-Well...you aren't like this! You don't take off for days, without telling the others where you've gone! And you don't say that school isn't important. You always told me that having intelligence is what is key to life, learning is what is important and school is where you learn. But you are saying that school isn't important? Your friends, comrades are at school. We're your comrades, you know?"

"I...don't have any comrades. I never did, Isane-san."

"W-What? What about Buchou? What about Millicas-sama...what about me? Aren't I your comrade?"

He stayed silent. Instead, he looked away from me.

"You're always burning Isane-san. You really are a great person to teach. You, really are a fine asset to Rias-sans peerage. With your potential, I know, that I can leave the rest to you uguu."

That sounds like he doesn't intend to come back.

"What do you mean? Do you plan on going somewhere?"

"...I plan on living, but plans don't always go the way you want uguu."

"Sensei...I don't understand. You...I can help you, do whatever it is your doing. You want to destroy this Excalibur thing, fine! I can do that for you! I will help you do something like..."

Chu!

Suddenly, I felt something touch my lips, blocking my lips from moving. Something moist yet warm and loving. The thing that is blocking my lips is...

Yuuya-sensei has placed a hand on my cheek, and lightly patted it. My brain, has literally gone blank. S-Sensei is ki-kissing meeeeeeeeee! He really is! Even though it isn't a deep kiss, its still a kiss!

About a minute later, his lips left my own. I touched my lips, thinking about that kiss. Kiss...my first...sensei took my first kiss...can't say it sucked. I wished it was longer, but sensei actually did something I have had dreams about.

"S...Sensei..."

I couldn't say anything else. My face turned bright red. He kissed me~

"Thank you Isane-san uguu. If I've done something inappropriate then I apologize but it felt like I had to do it. Isane-san is always on my side. Always saying nice things to me. Always, being nice to me. It makes me feel happy that I have at least made an impact on someone. Goodbye, Isane-san. You best get home. Be safe."

He was going to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Sensei, where are you going?"

"I have to go and deal with the person responsible for the holy sword project, wherever he may be."

After saying that, he walked away. I couldn't do anything but watch him leave. But...what is the holy sword project? I think...I am going to ask Buchou about this. I don't want Yuuya-sensei to disappear because of this...holy sword project, whatever it is.

* * *

**End chapter! With this, volume three officially starts! And with volume three, the arrival of Excalibur is imminent! Some Yuuya x Isane development this chapter as well! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; He certainly is out for blood! But like you said, it wasn't the right blood. And yeah, that moment will be sweet hehe~**

**Akito the Overlord; He really is prepared to die. And I haven't checked it out fully yet, but from what I read, I have liked it!**

**Dragon rider; Because Yuuya is going to face lots of pain, and he wasn't anti-social. I'm not going to explain yet about his past, as it would ruin some of the next few chapters so you'll have to wait. And yes, that's spelt right but I will think about it so there's no need to ask again.**

**Hellspam; Yes, I could do that. Dunno about this story, but I do have her in one of my other stories.**

**Well, with that out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**A saddened journey**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

Walking, always walking. I will never find where I am. Always looking for Excalibur. I need to find them. I will find them, and exterminate them for Yumi-chan, and the rest of them. Even if they don't like me, even if they didn't want me around.

_[Please don't leave us!]_

It was there again, in my mind. Their cries for me. I can't keep continuing like this. Its always there, in my mind. Always...begging for me to help them. They wanted me to help them...

[_Help us! Please save us!_]

Trip.

I tripped over my feet, but regained my balance within a second. It hurts, too much for me. My mind, is constantly plagued by the thoughts of those people asking me for help. Asking me to save them as well. Everyday...I am haunted by the past.

Yumi-chan is...from what I know, she didn't hear them cry out for me to save them as well. I...was the only one who had the strength to walk, and I did the best I could. I saved Yumi-chan...but the rest of them...I can't simply forgive myself for letting them...its all my fault for not going back...

[_Please! Save us as well!_]

"...Stop it..."

[_We're dying! Please help us!_]

"...Please...I couldn't do anything..."

My heart breaks, each time I hear the voices in my mind. I know, they all had bigger dreams than I did. They all cared about me, very much...that's a lie. They all didn't care about me...yet they wanted me to save them.

How dare they ask for that? They treat me like a pariah yet they expected me to save them? If they were me, would they have saved them? I tried my best...but it is never good enough. Because of that...Yumi-chan suffered. I couldn't let it hurt her anymore. I need to do it for her.

I will become a stray. I don't care at this point. I will destroy Excalibur myself. Its something that shouldn't exist. It is something that I hate with all my being. They did things to me, that make me want to vomit. But I can't. I need to continue onwards.

[_It hurts!_]

"I know it does."

I know they were in pain. Their cries reached my ears from my memories. But...they wanted me to do the impossible. Its impossible to do it all. I can't be everywhere at once. Its impossible to do something like that.

[_Please save us!_]

"...I couldn't..."

I couldn't save them. I can't do anything right. All I can do is put power into my blade, and continue slashing until I hit something right. Until, I hit something that will be right for a change. Until, I destroy those blades. Then, they will forgive me. I know it.

They will change their views on me. Once, they see what I am doing for them. Do you see it everyone? I, am doing this for you all. I am abandoning everything for you all. Does...that make you happy? Will...this act show that I'm trying to avenge you? That...I am sorry for leaving you all to die?

I vomited blood, while carrying Yumi-chan that day. I tried to carry her as far as possible, to get her away, then go back for the others. But I succumbed to the poison. I was weak, and failed the others. That's why, they don't accept me. They, hate me for letting them die.

[_Come back!_]

"I wanted too go back..."

Will they forgive me? Will they...forgive me for leaving them? Even if they hated me...I loved them all. I...thought of them as brothers and sisters. I thought they were great people.

They were my comrades, even if they didn't think of me being their comrades. I thought of them as such. I think they are my family. My lifeline to sanity. I thought...we all shared an experience...but they didn't want me to share an experience with them. They...didn't want me around.

[_Save me._]

"I couldn't! I couldn't save any of you!"

I fell to the floor, my eyes stinging with tears. But, I will never shed tears until its over with. I can't show such weakness, until its finally over with. It will be over with one day, it will be. I will make sure that it is.

We thought that God...would love us if we endured. If we became able to wield those swords, then God will love us and the pain would stop. But it never stopped. Even now. It still hurts me.

"I wont stop until you all see how hard I'm working for you."

Pouring poison over us and saying "Amen!" is what they did. Is that right? Children, only wanting to please God, were killed. Yumi-chan doesn't know the real reason. I do. I know all of the reasons. The elements...I know it all. I couldn't tell her back then, and even now, I haven't told her the real reason.

I don't know on how she will take it. How, she will take to the real reason behind the experiments. Behind, everything. I even know the person who was responsible. Yumi-chan doesn't.

I hate lying to her, but I have to. She can't know. It would hurt her even more than now. Her pain, I will shoulder it. Her fears, I will slay them. The swords, I will destroy them. Each of the obstacles in her life, I will vanquish them. She doesn't have to suffer anymore...I will shoulder everything...

If i can watch them die...I watched them die while they cried out for me. Its a pain that I can't get over. Its simply something that I can't erase until I have avenged their souls. I will make sure that they didn't go through the pain for no reason. I will murder that man...I will make him drown...in his own blood...

"...Senpai."

I heard a voice. This time, it was real. I also recognized the voice as well.

I looked up, and saw that a girl with a small build was stood there, looking at me with sad eyes. This girl, she found me...she used something that she hates to find me. Her Nekomata parts are out...

"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry but I can't speak to you right now. I'm busy uguu."

"...Senpai, I've been searching for you."

While I spoke in a dismissive tone, Koneko-chan sounded sincere and concerned.

I waved off her concern for me.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for Rias-san if that's why you have searched for me."

She shook her head defiantly.

"...No, I didn't come here on the orders of Buchou. She...She is worried, but I didn't come because Buchou ordered me. ...I came because Yuu-senpai has been gone for too long. ...I don't like Yuu-senpai disappearing so suddenly. ...I even used that power...Senjutsu to find you...even knowing that there was a risk that I..."

So she did use it after all. She used something that she personally sealed. Baka. She didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to do. I know that she must've been concerned, but to risk using Senjutsu like that...without overcoming her issues, then its going to cause herself...baka.

"You didn't have to find me Koneko-chan. I'd prefer if you didn't if I am honest. Where I'm going, is a place you shouldn't even step foot in uguu."

"...Where is that place?"

A place she shouldn't go. A place, that isn't meant for sweet girls like Koneko-chan. A place, only where people like I should go. That's the place.

"Darkness. I am prepared to walk the line, and cross that line for Yumi-chan...for the others as well. Koneko-chan, I know you don't like your power, and I appreciate you looking for me, but I need to ask you to leave me alone. I...I don't want Koneko-chan to experience a pain that I experience. Its too unfair to ask you to do anything for me. So please, go home uguu."

She bit her lip, but stood her ground.

"...But, I already...am experiencing pain..."

I looked at her, to see she had teary eyes. Eyes, that threaten to release tears at any second.

I had to look away, its painful. The girl that doesn't show emotions, is looking at me with such eyes.

"Koneko-chan...if I am the cause, then don't worry about me uguu. I, am...going to be fine..."

"...Senpai should stop punishing himself."

What did she say?

"What do you know about it?" I spoke in a harsh tone. "You don't hear them crying for help all the time. They never let me have peace uguu. The cause of their pain, their suffering. Excalibur, I will destroy it."

She walked over, and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off.

She retracted her hand and placed it by her side.

"...Senpai...Excalibur is a sword. The sword...didn't do anything. It is...just an object. ...Its like saying a gun killed someone...when it didn't have a will of its own. The gun...was fired by someone else. Looking at it like that...the gun was innocent while the person who pulled the trigger was the guilty party. ...Its the same with Excalibur. Its...just a sword. On its own...it can't do anything...in the wrong hands, it can cause pain...but that's because the hands holding the sword is the one in the wrong...not the sword."

She's very insightful. For her age, she surely is wise beyond her years.

I understand what she means, but if it wasn't for those blades...

"Even if the swords are just objects. The experiments were crafted around those blades, so they hold a share of the responsibility uguu. I also know who my other target is, besides Excalibur. I know, that son of a bitch is in this town, and as soon as I find him, I am going to kill him...no. I am going to torture that bastard then kill him when he starts begging me for his pathetic life. I, am not a child anymore. They...can't control me anymore."

I made up my mind. My conviction is strong. My mind is cloudy, but I can think clearly in this mess of a mind. I know what I must do. That man, shall pay for what he did to us children...to them children who didn't survive. They...need their lives to matter. They need to have a chance at revenge as well.

"...If senpai does that...I would become lonely..."

"So." I began, getting angry. "Do you expect me to let them live? Do you want me to let them get away with everything they did to me and Yumi-chan!? I can't forget Koneko-chan! Even if you ask me to forget, then I simply can't forget, ever!"

Even though I snapped, Koneko-chan didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

"...I expect senpai to act rational. I expect...senpai to be the senpai that he always has been. The senpai...who I lo...the senpai who is always looking out for everyone. The senpai...who likes to tease others about being perverted...the senpai that I..."

"That person is gone Koneko-chan. All that's left is, what is in front of you. A person, who didn't even bond with the other test subjects because they wouldn't let me in. Did you know...they all hated me? Did I ever tell you Koneko-chan? It doesn't matter now anyway. I, am just a project, that can fulfil the others wishes. It isn't like anyone cares about me anyway...I am fine with being someone who doesn't even deserve to be here while those who deserve to be here aren't..."

SLAP!

A hard hollow sound echoed throughout this area.

I didn't expect it. A sudden collision across my face. Something hit me, across the face. My eyes went to investigate it.

Koneko-chan. Her hand collided with my face. It ricocheted from my face. I raised my hand to my face, and looked on in disbelief.

Koneko-chan, actually slapped me. I'm so shocked. She's the last person I ever thought would hit me across the face.

The girl that slapped me, had a face full of sadness. Tears, leaking from her eyes. Her face, telling me how much she is hurting.

"Senpai's an idiot!" She got close to me, trembling. "Senpai thinks no one cares, well I care! Senpai...makes me feel happy. Senpai...it doesn't matter if your comrades didn't like you...I like senpai very much. Why...can't that be enough senpai?"

"If I said, make friends with your Onee-sama after everything she did to you...would you? Even with the love Rias-san and the others show you, would that be enough for you to make friends with her and build a relationship again?"

"...No."

She grumbled out at me.

"Then...it isn't enough for me to give up my hatred. Sorry Koneko-chan, but I need to go now...you best get home before something comes. I am sorry if I cause you pain, its the last thing I ever wanted to do."

I stood up, and went to go.

Grab!

I felt a tiny hand grip my arm. I turned to tell her to get off me. But Koneko-chan hugged me while muttering "Don't go." and "Don't leave." repeatedly.

I couldn't think of anything else. I can't even make Koneko-chan feel better. Some senpai I am. I want Koneko-chan to just go home, so she can be safe. So, she wouldn't worry about someone like me.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan...I have to go now. I..."

"Then I will go with Yuu-senpai."

She declared strongly. No hesitation. She looks like she will reject Buchou and the others if I give her the word. She's willing to do something...just for me? She's willing to betray Rias-san...for me?

I felt my heart warm, and it spread across my entire body. I didn't know she cared so much. I didn't know it at all.

Even then, I shook my head.

"No, I wont allow you to do such things Koneko-chan uguu."

"...Why? If I'm willing to then..."

"Koneko-chan...please go home before you get hurt. I...I can't take another person losing their life, because of me. Besides, I wouldn't want Rias-san to lose someone precious like that."

"...You're precious to Buchou...and me personally..."

* * *

"Move!"

I threw her to the side, and got out my blade. I felt an immense killing intent coming towards us.

SPLASH!

A puddle made a sound of something stepping on it. There was a reflection on my blade.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack me.

The priest clothes that remind me of back then, its disgusting. The thing in front of me was Freed Zelzan. He has his eyes locked on me. His blade, slashing around wildly.

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Our blades clashed together violently. The sliver sparks lit up this dark path. Our blades pushed against each others, no one giving even an inch towards the other.

"Senpai!"

Koneko-chan came from the side, her fist clad with Senjutsu. She threw a punch at Freed who bent his body, narrowly dodging the attack. He pushed against my sword, and jumped away from both of us.

"Koneko-chan, go home."

She made a defiant face.

"No...I will also fight..."

"No! If you use Senjutsu...you are...please, go home. I can deal with this guy."

I tried to reassure her. I can't lose her as well. There's no way I will let anyone else get into trouble because of me.

"...I am willing to use it right now, for senpai."

"You're crazy Koneko-chan."

She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"...Please don't compare me to Freed."

The corners of my lips rose. Don't laugh Yuuya, it isn't funny...it is funny!

"Hey! I'm not insane!"

We both looked, and glared.

""You're insane.""

He face faulted and stuck out his tongue, looking psychotic.

"Hey hey now! Pretty kitty and Devil boy were getting pretty cosy weren't they? Well, I can't read the atmosphere that well! Interrupting mating rituals has always been a bad point of mine! But but! I will kill you both if that's any consolation!"

"You wont be able to kill me..."

That's when I noticed it. In his hand, the aura of that blade. I could never forget about that aura. The holy aura of...

Yes. I know this blades aura. Thanks to this blade, my life was...I didn't have one. I still...I can't.

"Excalibur!"

"Yup! This is my Excalibur-chan! Isn't it a beauty? Want to taste the blade with your body?"

"Senpai we should attack at the same time..."

"Die!"

I rushed forward without a care. I ignored Koneko-chan's words and rushed at Freed with the intent to kill. I will take this thing from the world, then I can destroy one of the blades. That would be one down, and 6 to go. Vali-san will help me find the last one if need be. She...promised me that she would.

"Oh oh! Come at me!"

I made wild slashes at Freed, who was able to block each strike with the Excalibur. If I come from the right, he somehow catches my movements and blocks the strike. His reaction speed is faster than it should be.

Last time, he wasn't this fast. His speed was merely below Yumi-chan's and my own. It was...I would say Isane-san level speed. But this speed, is something I can't even comprehend a...normal...human being capable of...no...if they trained but...this speed came too quickly...

"Hyaaa!"

GIN!

He blocked another strike of my weapon. But I know what his weapon is now. His weapon, is the Excalibur Rapidly. Yes, the reason his movements are faster than what he should be capable of.

Koneko-chan came from behind me, thrusting her fist at Freed. He disconnected from our sword fight to bend his body away from Koneko-chan's strike.

He responded to Koneko-chan by making a massive swing at her, but I parried his blade with my own! As if I would let her get hurt when I'm right here!

I pushed him back, and fired off a holy slash at him, which he batted away with Excalibur like it was nothing! Ku! I didn't use full strength, but for him to just bat away my attack like that.

Freed grinned, disgustingly.

"Hahahaha! Seriously, I thought that you were the strongest of the Gremory group!? This fight is lame! Just accept defeat bastard!"

"You accept defeat you fucking loser!"

I shot at him, running a holy aura through my blade. If I can't destroy it without going full force, then I will just have to use another tactic on the blade. This blade shall destroy that blade Freed has.

"Kyayayayay!"

He made rapid slashes at me, which I blocked with my blade expertly. If I'm not careful, then I will get the full force of his blade which is even more hazardous to me, since I am a Devil. But, everytime his blade hits my own, a certain something happens.

Freed got out of the way, ending our sword battle and got out of my line of sight! Where did he go?

"Behind you senpai!"

I bent my body on my kohai's orders and clashed against Freed's blade. At the same time, I gathered a holy aura in my hands. Something that will be used against Freed.

A destructive ball of holy power. Even if it is a hated power, it is something that I have to rely on. I will destroy this bastard who's in front of me.

To fight holy with holy. Lets see who's holy power is the strongest. Excalibur, or my own? Since I was imbued with it, I will use it and use it strongly against this piece of shit that's in front of me.

We exchanged blades, and jumped away from one another. He then went for Koneko-chan who got into a fighting form! As if!

"Since Devil-kun isn't working out, I will go for kitty-chan!"

"As if you'll get close enough to her!"

Three balls of holy power swirled around me, which I made go at Freed instantly. They aren't the strongest, but their purpose isn't to deal damage. They have another purpose.

He swung his blade downwards, cutting them apart. The holy aura that was used to cut the holy balls went back to my blade. His eyes narrowed as I adopted a small grin.

"W...Whats going on Excalibur-chan!? Why aren't you responding like you should!? And what was that holy aura going to your sword!?"

My grin became wider and wider, almost maniacal.

His eyes went to me suspiciously.

"What have you done you twat!?"

Did he just call me a twat?

"Twat? That's a girls vagina, isn't it uguu?"

He face faulted and stomped his feet on the ground childishly. I looked at Koneko-chan who does a peace sign to me before looking serious again.

"IT HAS OTHER USES MORON! ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!?"

He's like implying that I've done something to him before. Which...I can't say isn't completely untrue.

"Oh, you mean your sword uguu?" His eyes became like pinpricks, they are that narrow. "Well, my holy power has other uses, besides just dealing damage."

"Then what does it do!?"

He tried to increase the aura of the blade, which only increased slightly.

"My holy aura, just drained the holy aura of your blade, decreasing its overall power. Even those holy balls. I'm a good match for you Freed. You'll have to rely on other things, besides your holy sword. I will decrease its power until its just a little helpless blade, then I will destroy it with all my might!"

I made a determined face, with an aura to match.

"Y-You scummy bastard! Draining holy auras!? What the fuck is that!?"

"I developed it, especially for fighting against your Excalibur and the others as well. I, am a blade, I shan't lose to anyone until my revenge has been settled. My...those people wont let me lose Freed!"

Koneko-chan also stood next to me. I can't tell her to leave, she doesn't listen to me.

I ran more holy power through my blade, and coated my other hand in demonic power. Lets see what holy and demonic power can do together. I of course wont use my full power here...it might be a little dangerous if I used it here...even then, Freed isn't going to be a problem for me.

"Damn it! Its two against one and Excalibur-chan isn't responding to me! Well well! Devil-kun, kitty-chan! I will let you get back to mating!"

"Don't!"

FLASH!

He threw something on the ground, which made a light shine brightly. Shit! That fucker had a trick like that stashed up his sleeve!? What a fucking coward!

I could sense that he was gone, the aura of Excalibur has disappeared. Even if I tried to track it, he would be able to move to a place that I simply couldn't reach on my own. Even then, I can't forgive letting that bastard go!

"NOOOOOOO! BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I HATE YOU! I HATE EXCALIBUR! I HATE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL! I WILL KILL YOU FREED! I WILL MURDER EVERY LAST PERSON WHO GETS IN MY WAY! ESPECIALLY YOU VALPER! BURN IN HELL VALPER YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

I couldn't control my rage. I was punching the ground, my fists turning bloody as large craters appeared from my fist strikes. I didn't even bother trying to add power to my fists. I wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to feel...something. Anything that makes this feel...makes me feel something other than...just to make me feel...

I eventually broke down due to being weak from the fight and hungry. I can't even remember the last time I had eaten. So the only natural conclusion was me collapsing to the floor...or that's what I thought.

Someone...was cradling me in their small arms. I felt a warmth in the arms of this girl. I can tell it is a girl...because I can.

Before I could even begin to contemplate who it was, the person spoke.

"...Its okay senpai...I wont leave you."

"...Koneko-chan...you can go...I'm fine now."

She took my hands, and stroked the parts that were injured due to my own stupidity.

I winced, pain coursing through the injuries.

"...I said I wont leave senpai. No matter what happens...I will always be by senpai's side. Senpai...is very important to me...senpai is too important to me."

"...I don't like being alone."

I let it slip out of my mouth. My voice was cracking. My body was even convulsing a little.

"...I never knew senpai felt such loneliness. Senpai always seemed so collected and together...like nothing would bother senpai."

"...I guess I'm not a senpai you should look up to."

"...That isn't true. Everyone...has something that makes them...not perfect. Senpai can't be perfect always...even during these times...senpai tries to protect us all. Yumi-senpai is lucky...she has someone willing to break off all ties so she doesn't have to...am I right senpai?"

I nodded, but then stood up on shaky legs.

"...I have to go now Koneko-chan."

She stood up, and got in front of me.

"No. Senpai isn't going to fight again tonight. He's in a condition that means he can't fight. Senpai...its time to go home now."

"I...I don't want to face anyone right now. They'll have questions that I don't want to answer. They'll..."

"...I'll tell them to leave you alone. Even Buchou...I will tell everyone to let you have space. But...senpai hasn't been home for days now. Everyone will be worried. I...I was worried about senpai so much..."

She gave me a pout, while putting her hands together shyly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay okay. If you're going to give me the cutest look in the world, then I will have to bow down and say "Yes Koneko-sama, I resign" or something, yes?"

"...That's right. Now...come home senpai."

"I...I will for tonight. Tomorrow, is a different story. But Koneko-chan...don't tell anyone that we met up with an Excalibur...they'll have more questions."

"...I promise senpai. Now lets go home."

She reached out her hand. I took her hand like a zombie, and together, we walked towards home. Home...a place you live. Maybe one day...I can truly understand what it means to live.

* * *

**Isane P.O.V**

**[Yuuya Residence, Night Time]**

"Okay Buchou. Tell us about the holy sword project that Yuuya-sensei was talking about."

I had cornered Buchou in sensei's house with Ise and Asia-chan. Ise became worried for Yuuya-sensei as well, and together we went to Buchou and outright demanded that she tells us about this project.

She agreed and we went into the living room, that's desolate of anyone but us four. I don't even know where Kiba is, but I know that she is in the house. Buchou informed us as much.

"Okay Isane, Ise, Asia. Please listen now. There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia-chan didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy maiden.

"Holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

Holy sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a Devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead?"

"Yes, its called Blade Blacksmith."

I answered, reading the subject up sometime ago. Sensei said that I should study Sacred Gears as well, as just normal fighting techniques and battle strategies.

Ise looked at me with a disbelieving look.

"Eh? How do you know about it Isane?"

"Because I studied it, that's why. I, am knowledgeable of various things. Yuuya-sensei does teach me after all!"

He still looked at me, in that same disbelieving look. I shook my head, as Buchou raised a hand to her forehead.

"Like Isane just said, its called Blade Blacksmith. But if you compare it to the holy swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like your Boosted Gear Ise. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. It's also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

True Longinus. Yes, I heard that it is a spear with...very unimaginable power. It would be something that we can't take lightly, should we ever meet the blade. I don't think I would like to meet it. I've heard that it can use holy energy, which is pretty bad for us Devils. Hopefully, someone good has that Longinus.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic swords."

"So, Yuuya and Kiba can use holy swords then?"

That's actually a good question Ise. I'm proud of the question.

"Yumi couldn't adapt to the holy swords. Not only Yumi, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yumi's couldn't either…"

"Buchou, you missed out Yuuya-sensei then."

When I interjected, Buchou let out a breath.

"To be honest, I am not sure on how to answer that question. You might've noticed it, but he can use holy power, without a source being around. Yuuya, went through something a little different to Yumi did, due to the simple fact that he could use holy power, without a source."

"Then, its possible he could use holy swords?"

When Ise asked, Buchou shrugged her shoulders.

"I...I don't really know Ise. Yuuya never told me about what they did to him. Yumi told me, but Yuuya never speaks about it beyond his wanting revenge. But from what Yumi has mumbled about before, I can only assume that he got treated worse than the rest of them."

So, there is a possibility that he could use holy swords...I wonder how he feels about that? If he could, and he was experimented on for it. I bet that would be doubly worse. He is able to use something which caused great pain for him. Its almost like a kick in the teeth.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yumi and Yuuya. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia-chan. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. But she can't say that. Its wrong to base some people, on an entire race. Isn't it wrong to assume that all humans have evil intentions? Yes, humans can be evil, but so can anyone. Devils, Fallen Angels and whatnot. They all have evil intentions as well, so she can't just say humans. But I understand why she would think something like that.

"When I reincarnated Yumi and Yuuya into Devils, those children were swearing for their revenge even when they were in a critical situation. Because their talents were being used for holy swords since they was born, I wanted them to use their talents as Devils. Yumi's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy swords. And the same with Yuuya. Both of them are very talented individuals."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba and Yuuya-sensei by turning them into Devils because they had a miserable life due to the holy swords. She wanted to tell them not to get so fixated on holy swords and use their powers as Devils. But they…

"That girl and especially that boy couldn't forget about it. The holy swords. Those who were involved with the holy swords. And the people of the Church…even now, Yuuya can't forget. Its...obsession at its worst form. Almost like self destruction but...I feel like I can't do anything for him...he wont let anyone close..."

I understood what she meant immediately. They both had terrible lives. Sensei, felt such sadness and pain. So did Kiba. But Kiba, while has rage, hasn't completely lost it...but sensei has even lost what usually makes him, him. When I last saw him, his eyes...there was just nothing there.

"Anyway I will just watch over him and her for now. Right now his and her head are full of the feelings they have towards the holy swords. But I hope he...they return to their usual self."

So...she isn't going to do anything. That's what it sounds like to me. He's out there right now, doing God knows what and she isn't going to do anything about it.

I was about to raise an objecting hand, but the door opened. The door, opened to reveal...

Sensei. Sensei has come through the door, but he isn't alone. Following behind, with a grasped hand was...Koneko-chan. She has her hand firmly attached to sensei's hand.

I became shocked as he is home! He came home! W-With Koneko-chan? Did he and her do something together?

I didn't care as I stood up, and with Buchou, Ise and Asia-chan, we rushed over to check on his condition.

"Yuuya!"

Buchou went to hug, but he backed away, as if to say "Don't touch me." Buchou, looked down in sorrow.

"...Yuu-senpai, wishes to be left alone."

Koneko-chan spoke...kind of harshly. I didn't expect such a tone from the Loli girl. Even Buchou, was surprised by it.

"Koneko? What's going on? Why are you with Yuuya anyway?"

"...I happened upon senpai, and convinced him to come home."

For some reason, I can't accept that as fact. I feel like she's lying about something. But, I can't comment on what she is lying about exactly.

Buchou looked down, but then became shocked.

"Yuuya! Your hands! What happened!?"

She grabbed his hands and examined them carefully. He winced when she touched his hands, but he didn't let anything else show.

When I looked at his hands...it was my turn to become astonished! H-His hands are bloody!

"...It doesn't matter."

He mumbled something out. Asia-chan stuck out her hands.

"I-I will heal your hands Shirayuki-san!"

She offered kindly. He looked at her with no emotion.

"That's kind, I would appreciate it. Thank you."

She blushed, embarrassed.

"N-No, it isn't a problem. We are comrades after all!"

When she said that, his eyes shot open and looked at Asia-chan with wide eyes.

"W-What did you say uguu?"

"I...I said we are comrades Shirayuki-san. Aren't we?"

He didn't answer her as she took his hands, healing them with her Sacred Gear. That green light washed over his hands, healing them.

Once she had healed his hands, he started walking towards the kitchen. But someone came down the stairs at that exact moment. The person...was Kiba. She walked down the stairs, and without exchanging words, they hugged one another tightly.

I could sense it from here. A feeling of love. A love that would be hard, if not impossible to break. Its a feeling that I wish he would throw my way one day. Maybe, he will one day. He did kiss me. And I know that he wouldn't kiss me, unless he liked me. He's even said to people before that he wouldn't kiss anyone he doesn't like.

"Yumi-chan..."

"Yuu-kun, I'm glad you returned. I was really worried. I couldn't think of anything but you."

"I'm sorry."

Rumble.

A noise echoed throughout the room. The noise, originated from sensei...no, his stomach.

"Yuu-kun, you hungry?"

"...Yes, I am a little hungry."

"Haha, I guess that you haven't been eating properly. Its so like you, to do something like that. When was the last time you ate anyway?"

"What day is it uguu?"

"Friday."

She answered swiftly.

"Then...it was three days ago."

"T-Three days ago!? Geez, you must be starving! Come on, I will cook you something!"

Kiba starts dragging Yuuya-sensei into the kitchen. But, I had to see if he was...alright so I spoke out with a soft voice.

"Sensei..."

"I'm glad you're okay Isane-san. I hope you keep up with your studies."

With that, they disappeared into the kitchen. I'm glad, he came home at least. Buchou looks relieved that he's come home. But, how long will that last?

* * *

**End chapter! Yuuya certainly is feeling the effects of the past more strongly than he has before. But, Koneko (somewhat) snapped him back into reality! Well, thank you for reading, and until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, yeah I guess. But its only going to be this arc that he's like this. And yup! Who doesn't love Koneko bonding time! And about that...well, you'll have to see hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Wasn't it Durandal...? No Devil besides Lucifer's have more than one set of wings, from what I know. But he is quite powerful. And you'll have to see how that works out.**

**NuclearCrow; Yeah, that does sound a little good so perhaps.**

**Freackshock; Thank you very much! That makes me feel really happy!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**A shocking proposition!**

**Rias P.O.V**

I was standing in the way of someone with my arms outstretched. I wasn't going to move from my position, in front of the door. If I move, he'll leave and I don't want him to leave. He...needs to stay by my side.

My Yuuya, was trying to leave the house again. But this time, I had enough of him going off and doing whatever he felt like. I realize that boy has a heart full of feelings, but his actions can't continue on.

"Move Rias-san."

That tone...that isn't a tone that I thought I would hear from the gentle Yuuya. The one who always gives me the confidence to carry out my actions. The one who saved me from Raiser, that idiot. The one...who always makes sure that I'm fine. Even when we are fighting stray Devils...I hate admitting it, but he's saved my life on more than one occasion.

"Yuuya, I can't let you go out like this. Your actions, might cause a war with Heaven, the Fallen Angels and the Devils. Do you really want another war to occur?"

He shrugged his shoulders, as if he doesn't care. He...really doesn't care at all. His eyes, his whole body is telling me that he would rather die than give up on his dream. And if this is the way it continues, he might just die.

"I don't care about war, I don't care about races. All I care about is what is called justice. Justice, for those who were involved with the project, and the things known as Excalibur. I wont hesitate to force you to move Rias-san."

This...this isn't the Yuuya I know and love. All the time, he's always kind, gentle and quite funny. But this one...is so fuel driven by hate for those swords. I wish...I wish I could ease his pain, ease the hurt. But, unlike Yuuya, I see what his actions could lead to.

"Yuuya...this isn't like you."

"Its exactly like me. This, is the real me. I...I can't forget it Rias-san. I'm sorry if I'm causing you pain, I'm sorry if my actions are going against your ideologies, but I can't stop. Make me a 'stray' if you want, if that is something that will make it so I don't cause a war. But I can't stop, that's something I refuse to do."

"I'm never going to make you a stray!" I flatly rejected his proposal. "Even...Even if it would be easier, I wouldn't ever do that. I would rather you stop your actions, until I can at least help you somehow. I...I don't want you to leave Yuuya."

"I never wanted to be experimented on...I never wanted to be isolated...I never wanted to be used. Don't you see why I am doing what I am doing Rias-san?"

"...What do you mean?"

I made suspicious eyes. I didn't understand what he meant. I of course understood what he meant at the beginning, but I didn't understand what he meant at the end.

"I am saying...I am doing this because I would rather have just me leave the group rather than both Yumi-chan and I leave the group. Would you rather have me or both of us leave the group?"

"Neither!" I raised my voice, and crossed my arms. "I would rather have you go back to your usual self. You are worrying everyone. Millicas is really worried about you. She misses her "Nii-chan" and those twins of Raisers miss you as well. Akeno wishes to bully you again...yeah, I don't know how to take that one. But Koneko also misses you. The senpai she admired for his strength and kindness. Isane is also worried. Yumi wishes that you'd let her go with you. I'm even afraid that she'll go off on her own soon. As for Ise...well, I'm sure he's worried like Asia. All the peerage are worried about you. And..." I bit my lip. "...I miss you Yuuya. I...I can't sleep without you near me."

Even if that sounds like a selfish reason, I wanted him to know about it.

"I'm sorry Rias-san. But I wont let Yumi-chan become a stray. I will become a like a sword, no emotions."

The apology sounded sincere, but I just...I know that he wont listen to me anyway.

"...Yuuya, its time for school. Lets go together."

I tried to bring it to a different subject, but he just scoffed at me.

"Seriously Rias-san? I, don't plan on going to school until I have destroyed those swords."

I thought he might say something like that. But it was worth a try at least.

Hmmmmm, I don't know if I should tell him about two Excalibur wielders contacting Sona who wish to have a little meeting with me. And the fact that they were at the twins house just before. Yuuya...would most likely go there, and follow their auras, and that could lead to disaster or something. I haven't discovered their purposes...but I can only assume the worst.

Speaking of Sona, she's been on my case about Yuuya as well. I can't control him. He's stronger than I am, and when he's on a mission, he wont stop for the world. That's why, I was silently praying that he wouldn't ever find even a whiff of Excalibur...but he did and now...

"Then..."

"Goodbye Rias-san."

He tried to push past me, so I scrunched up my eyebrows and stood my ground.

"I'm not moving Yuuya. I refuse to let you leave."

He sighed and turned around.

"There are other doors in the house uguu."

Damn it. Of course he'd come out with something like that.

"Do you really just intend to leave without...without even giving me a true reason? Yes, I understand about Excalibur being something that you can't forget. But have you ever thought about the repercussions of your actions? What you will not only do to yourself, but the others around you. Do you believe Yumi wishes for you to leave her out of this? To begin with, I don't believe that you should go off on your own anyway."

"Yumi-chan is better not being involved. Its already caused her enough pain."

"What about you? Hasn't it caused you enough pain?"

"I can shoulder the pain Rias-san. I, have to do it for both Yumi-chan, and those other subjects."

"What about you? Aren't you doing it for yourself as well?"

He faced me, and just stared me straight in the eyes.

"Rias-san...I don't want to leave you."

I think that's the first time I've heard him sound like the usual Yuuya for awhile now.

He took me by the shoulders, and peered into both of my eyes.

"If I could, then I would stop. But I need them to think of me as a comrade as well. I need them to finally forgive me. I need their memories to be remembered, and their suffering to be for nothing. I need them to be remembered and avenged."

"Forgive you...for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

I was genuinely surprised. Has he done something that needs to be forgiven?

I reached out my hand, and stroked his magenta hair. Its always the colour that I love very much.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I just need their forgiveness. I can't move forward until they forgive me for leaving them behind."

"Leave them behind...?"

However, I didn't get an answer, as he left the house through the back. Some King I am. I can't even ease my Pawns pain. He's too damn strong for me to even persuade to stop.

I put my hands together and hoped. Hoped that he would stop, and come back, to me. I know...I know that one day, he'll find the answer he's looking for, even if I don't understand the question he wants answering.

* * *

**[Occult Research clubroom after school, next day]**

**Isane P.O.V**

Yesterday, both Ise and I came into contact with two people who wield holy swords. I don't know which holy sword it was though. Yes, the names where Shidou Irina-san and Xenovia-san. Although they had holy swords, they didn't come with the intent to kill us. Ise and I had also played with Irina-san when we were younger, I didn't know that.

We, the members of Gremory group and Millicas-sama, were gathered in the club room besides Yuuya-sensei that is. I'm not really sure where he is, as he left his house again and hasn't returned. I am worried, but Buchou says that he will return eventually. But when's eventually? That's what I want to know.

On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as Devils were telling us that they were dangerous.

Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. She was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. She looked as if she was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew her past, then you would know that she was brimming with hatred now. Its almost a good thing that sensei isn't here actually. He might even try and kill those girls if he was here, just like Kiba would if she was given half the chance.

Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina-san.

"Recently the holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And from different locations? I don't understand, isn't it one sword? Unless it was broken up somehow.

"Erm...maybe this is a stupid question, but how could Excalibur be stolen from different locations? It hasn't broken or something yes?"

I made a hearty joke. I also thought it was a logical question, but Millicas-sama sighs.

"Excalibur broke in a war along time ago into seven individual pieces."

I-It was broken into seven pieces!? S-So, sensei really is going to have a hard time isn't he!? Shit! Breaking all seven, that's what he wants to do. I didn't realize that his goal had so many pieces...even with Kiba helping...it will be most difficult.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a Devil would die instantly just from its touch!

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards. But she surely seems a little cocky, just her tone is cocky. She does realize that she is pretty outmatched, right? Even if its a holy sword, I wont lose to it.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina-san also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these Devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

Hah, she thinks she can beat us all. These girls are both cocky. Don't forget that we have home field advantage. We are the ones who know our area, know how to use it to our advantage. So...don't pretend that you are the victors already.

Even I am prepared to defeat you...if it means that sensei can finally be with us all again. I am prepared to do such things for sensei. He deserves to finally rest...doesn't he? He's doing all of this for...Kiba. That's what I believe anyway.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World? I have a feeling, but please tell me the reason."

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. Xenovia-san was the one who answered.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

So...the Excalibur's are in this town after all. So that's why sensei is out there, looking. Although, it seems like luck isn't on his side, since the ones he are looking for are right here. Right in front of us, are the Excalibur's that he is desperately looking for.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer. The Grigori? Aren't they the Fallen Angels? But, why would the Fallen Angels be involved in this? Are they trying to start another war or something?

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Kokabiel...so it isn't the Fallen Angels themselves, is it? From what they said, I can assume that all Fallen Angels aren't the ones who are the problem. Its just this Kokabiel man that has stolen the Excalibur's.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

That wasn't something I would like to have known. I bet, its someone who has a disgusting appetite for killing. Killing exorcists like that.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia-san talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

"So you both think that we would do such things!?"

Millicas-sama exploded, glaring at Xenovia-san. Xenovia-san looked at the red haired Loli and nodded.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels little one. We were ordered as "If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance." That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou."

What a cheeky mouth she has, bitch. Xenovia-san, you truly are getting on my nerves now. How dare she think she can talk to us like that? We aren't people who are just idiots, we can think for ourselves.

"I wish I was working with them...I would get the Excalibur's for Nii-chan to destroy them. But neither Rias-Nee-sama or I would make an alliance with the Fallen Angels so casually! It would even disrespect our Maou-sama! As Gremory's, we state here that we aren't working together with the Fallen Angels, although unofficially, I state that I wish they would give me the Excalibur's so I could give them to Nii-chan who would destroy them so he can come back to me."

I sensed her feelings clearly. She's so worried for sensei. Even saying things like she would work with them unofficially if she didn't uphold her respect of being a Gremory, as well as a pure blooded Devil. It must be complicating to be a pure blooded Devil.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sisters of a Maou."

"Hmph, so its just get out of the way and be silent, am I right Xenovia-san?"

I couldn't hold my voice back anymore. She has wound me up very much now. I even spat the words out in a vile tone.

"But of course, Hyoudou Isane."

Bitch! I seriously hate her! Don't use such a mocking tone with me! I will kick your asses all the way back to the Vatican!

I clenched my fist, as Ise shot me a look. Don't look at me like that. I can't just stand by much longer and hear this bitches words. She might be an exorcist, but that doesn't mean anything to me.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia-san answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Irina-san and Xenovia-san said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

Dying for such a thing. How can they say that so casually? It makes me feel sick that anyone would just sacrifice themselves for such a stupid ideology like that!

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia-san said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

There was a small silence between everyone. Until, Xenovia-san stood up and inched her way towards the door.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia-san declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina-san also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia-chan.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia-san said. Asia-chan's body shook after she was called "witch". That word is something painful to Asia-chan. Irina-san seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia-chan.

"Are you the rumoured "witch"? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia-chan didn't know how to react to Irina-san and Xenovia-san.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

Asia-chan made a perplexed expression at Irina-sans words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a "Holy maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Irina-san said it with an amazed face. How can she think that? Asia-chan loves God, even if God did abandon her. It doesn't make sense to me.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia-san said it with sharp eyes and Irina-san stared at Asia-chan even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia-chan replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia-san took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia-chan. W-What does she think she is doing!?

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

I could tell from Ise's eyes that he had enough of Asia-chan being bullied by this bitch so he stood between her and Xenovia-san and stated clearly "Don't touch her." while making his presence seem almost frighteningly dangerous.

"Hmph, so you stand before me?"

What confidence she has. But Ise just glares.

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…This bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy maiden" from the beginning."

Why does she sound like it is an obvious thing!? I couldn't contain my own anger anymore, and I stood in front of Asia-chan.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fucking is!"

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

Even Ise added his part after me. But Xenovia-san answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia-chan living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"That's enough!" Millicas-sama snaps, standing up. "Stop fighting exorcists-sans! You, holding Excalibur are the ones who are the problems!"

Xenovia-san turned to Millicas-sama.

"So, we are the problems are we? What is wrong with this world is Devils like you, who throw their weight around and think they are superior."

"I'm not throwing my weight around! Nor do I think I'm superior to anyone! I am merely saying that if it wasn't for that sword, then Nii-chan wouldn't of left! Its all that swords fault! And you saying mean things to Asia-san isn't right! She isn't a "witch" like you said she was either! She's a nice girl who has a good heart! She's better than you are!"

Xenovia-san gripped her weapon.

"Just because you are a sister of a Maou, it doesn't mean that I wont hesitate to cut you down. I will cleanse you with this holy sword."

"I don't care! I will fight you if necessary! I will even destroy your Excalibur if it means Nii-chan can come back to me! H...He should come back to me! But because of Excalibur, he has left so give me Excalibur now! I will destroy it then Nii-chan can come back to me! B-Be with me always!"

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she spat out those words. I could tell the emotions behind her words were very true. Very full of love.

Xenovia-sans eyes changed because of that.

"I, don't care about your "Nii-chan" nor do I care about you Devil girl. I don't care if you live or die. But to think about even destroying Excalibur in my presence, my Excalibur. Do you really intend to start a war for this "Nii-chan" of yours?"

"I'm not thinking about it at all, I will do it! Even if it does start a war...I don't care. If it means Nii-chan can come back to me then..."

"Millicas, that's enough..."

"No it isn't Nee-sama!" Millicas-sama barked. "It isn't enough! All these people are doing bad things, even taking Nii-chan away from me...from everyone! It isn't right! And then they threaten Asia-san because she is this "witch" when she is a very lovely girl! If anyone is in the bad, then its her."

She shot a hate-filled glare at Xenovia-san who smirked evilly in my opinion.

"Hmph, such love for this person. But for trying to stand in the way of Gods work, I shall give you divine punishment. God shall judge you. It is a shame that your Maou didn't teach you to watch your tongue."

Xenovia-san, moved closer, her weapon drawn! Hey hey! Does she really think she can get away with such things!?

"I-I am not afraid of you, because I know that Nii-chan would never let anyone hurt me."

"Haha, I don't see this Nii-chan of yours, do you?"

She sneered as she stood in front of Millicas-sama, who stands her ground.

"H-He will come...he will come. He will always protect me. That's what he always told me, he said that he would always keep me safe you blue tit."

...B-Blue tit!? I'm sure that she has developed sensei's own brand of humour.

Xenovia-sans eyebrows twitched them.

"B-Blue tit!? Hmph such faith you have in this person. In that case..."

BANG!

As she was about to lift up her weapon, the door burst open!

When I darted my eyes in that direction, I saw a blight flash of light being shot at Xenovia-san! It was a holy light!

"Sh-!"

DON!

Xenovia-san, wasn't fast enough to react, and was blasted into the wall! The dense holy power that shot at Xenovia-san was enough to blast her into the wall. I know of only one person who could use such a dense blast of holy...

"X-Xenovia!"

THRUST!

Irina-san was about to move, but a blade was thrusted at her neck. The blade leaked a dangerous amount of power. Its super-dangerous. It even is giving me chills right now. The sword belongs to...

"Don't even think about it."

Irina-san backed down from the person who entered. Of course it was sensei. He looked pissed, in fact...he looked downright angry!

"So, I wonder all over town and the Excalibur's happen to be in my own backyard so to speak? How ironic. But you dare to even touch that girl? That's something I simply can't forgive."

"Nii-chan! I knew you'd come!"

Millicas-sama shot at sensei, hugging him around the waist. He petted her head.

"They didn't hurt you, did they uguu?"

"N-No, they didn't hurt me. Besides...I knew Nii-chan would come and protect me from them. I always had faith that Nii-chan would come, and not let them hurt me."

"Of course, I wouldn't let them hurt you."

He looked at Xenovia-san, who came out of the wall, crawling on the ground. He then looked at Irina-san who wouldn't dare to gulp. That sword, is pretty close to her jugular.

"Make one wrong move blue tit and I will chop off her head, and I'm not joking if you think something like that. Unlike the others here, I don't mind killing people if they wrong me, or my friends...friends because I heard what you was saying to Asia-san, and Millicas-chan. That, is something I simply can't forgive."

Such an intensity to his words. Although I could've sworn that he sounded sad when the word "friends" was mentioned. And he even called her "blue tit" like Millicas-sama did previously. Xenovia-san narrowed her eyes and didn't do anything else.

Sensei then looked between the two exorcists here.

"So, Excalibur wielder one." He looked at Irina-san, then shifted his gaze to Xenovia-san. "And Excalibur wielder two. Either give me your blades, or I will pry them from your cold dead fingers. I've had enough of running around and I'm in no mood to play games."

Xenovia-san stood up. She had her Excalibur out. She also had an aura wrapped around her body.

"Hmph, so who are you anyway?"

"I, am your worst nightmare if you don't cooperate with me. So, either give me the Excalibur, or I will kill you for it. Either is fine with me. Your life, doesn't matter to me. You seem like nice people, for the most part, but I am not above killing you if you don't give me the Excalibur. So, if you want to just give me your blade, then I will really appreciate it. If not, then prepare to die for that God who abandoned us long ago."

Xenovia-san sharpened her eyes, as Kiba stepped forward as well.

"Well, if Yuu-kun is also going to fight them. I might as well..."

"Yumi-chan, I'm sorry but you simply couldn't do anything against them in your current state."

He denied her attempt. Kiba looked mad at that.

"W-What!? Yuu-kun! Why are you benching me!? Don't you believe that I could..."

"It isn't that." He interrupted. "Yumi-chan's head is so cloudy right now. You wouldn't fight the way you usually would. If you did, then you'd be able to overwhelm either of them. But...Yumi-chan can't do as well as she could if she had a clear head. So, that is why I don't think you should fight." He sighed. "But, if you are determined, then go ahead and face blue tit over there. Is that fine with you blue tit?"

"Stop calling me blue tit! And, who is she exactly?"

"I'm your senpai like Yuu-kun there. Though we were apparently failures."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room.

* * *

**[Field near Kuoh]**

We were standing in the field that held the Ball Tournament. Away from us, stood Xenovia-san and Kiba, facing one another. Xenovia-san had accepted the challenge from Kiba, and now they stood in a red barrier. Irina-san is next to us, as she will be fighting sensei soon enough.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was two "subjects" that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project… Was that you and him?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia-sans question. She just directed her killing intent towards her. H-Hey, isn't killing prohibited? Kiba, please don't kill these girls, and her especially.

Xenovia-san smirked at Kiba.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. They are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

Kiba sharpened her eyes at that.

"Eh, maybe this isn't relevant but I have Night Reflection and Ise has Boosted Gear so...yeah, I thought that I should mention it."

"…Longinus. So the Red Dragon Emperor is in this town as well? And even Night Reflection. Like the first two, they are Sacred Gears of heresy. It wouldn't be strange if you turned into Devils as well."

"This is for all of us you bitch!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia-san. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia-san smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Is this all the senpai can achieve?"

"Just watch me!"

Kiba created a demonic sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia-san.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a Knight. Knights traits are their speed. She was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia-san was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

Kiba became speechless because her demonic swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia-san swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and went for the ground, but I was held up by an arm. That arm belonging to sensei who was also holding up Millicas-sama and Irina-san with his other arm. S-Strange, why would he even care about the exorcist?

"A...Ah, thank you Devil-san."

She thanked him with surprise. Even I'm shocked here.

"There's no thanks necessary. My body reacted, that's all uguu."

"W-Well, even if that's the case, it was nice, thank you."

He didn't speak back to her, and looked back at the battle at hand. I also looked back.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia-san stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

When I looked at sensei, he just looked at the Excalibur with hate. Hate, meant to be directed at the girls, but it wasn't. I could tell that he didn't care about hurting the girls, he just wanted Excalibur.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised her spirit up and tried to make something in her hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after she vomited from her mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while." She then turned to Yuuya-sensei. "I sincerely pray that you are more level headed than this girl here."

"Trust me, I am uguu. I, wont be fighting like that. Then, its finally my turn. Into the ring Shidou Irina-san, and stay Xenovia."

Irina-san was unsure, but stepped into the ring anyway. Koneko-chan fetched Kiba out of the ring, and brought her to the side with Asia-chan immediately going to heal her. As for sensei, he also entered the ring, and drew his blade. Yet, he also summoned another blade.

He's dual wielding right now! Both swords, are leaking a heavy aura. Its an aura that says he isn't messing around. His eyes, are glued on both of the Excalibur wielders. Such intense emotions leaking from his body...

"Rias-san, can I promote?"

Buchou was taken back by the sudden question.

Before Buchou could say anything, Xenovia-san let a smirk appear.

"So, a Pawn are you? Well, this shouldn't be much of a challenge. Although, I am intrigued about how you used holy power. Are you the hated one? If I remember correctly, there was a single human who had an abnormal ability to use holy power without a source nearby, is that you?"

He didn't answer. But the colour of his eyes changed from their usual colour, to the colour of blood red. The eyes that say he isn't messing around.

"A Pawn...? So, this Devil-san is a Pawn? And if he promotes...doesn't he become a Queen? Uuu, that sounds a little scary. Xenovia, you shouldn't underestimate him, you know? He did blast you away before, and did stop me in my tracks before even promoting..."

Irina-san twitched her upper body, as she held a katana in her hand. That's her Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic.

Xenovia-san waved her off.

"He got a lucky shot. I was caught off-guard, this time I wont be. This heretic Devil shall receive punishment for attacking an agent of Gods."

"Hmph, I don't give a shit if you are Gods personal lover. I will still take you down if you hold an Excalibur. Rias-san, can I promote?"

"...Yes, of course."

He promoted to Queen straight away! A Queen. His aura has increased dramatically. Even the aura around the blades have gone up quite considerably. Its quite a dangerous aura that's appeared around his blades and body. I can feel it with my skin.

"Now, I'm going to say this one last time before I start the fight. Give me Excalibur, or I will just have to take them by force."

"I wont just give my Excalibur to you heretical Devil. You, come by and suddenly demand something like that. As if I would bow down to the demands of a Devil like you."

"And! I don't want to lose my Excalibur either!"

Sensei sighed in defeat.

"Then, I have no choice. Prepare yourself exorcists."

They swung their blades around and pointed them at Yuuya-sensei who smirked and did the same.

"I am so going to enjoy this."

SHOT!

He shot off without a warning at the Excalibur wielders. Xenovia-san went forward, slashing at sensei.

GIN!

The swords made silver sparks. The horrible feeling of Excalibur ran through my body. Irina-san charged from the side while letting out a battle cry. Her sword was coming in high, going for a swing that could chop him in half! However, sensei blocked the strike easily with his other blade!

"D-Damn heretic!"

"Hmph, I would rather be a heretic than you Xenovia."

The swords made sparks. Both Excalibur's were being blocked by sensei's blades. You could feel the willingness to kill was in the air. Not so much from Irina-san, but the other two had such auras wrapped around their bodies.

"Hyaa!"

Irina-san jumped away, doing a back-flip and landing on the ground gracefully. But sensei pushed away from Xenovia-san, and went charging after Irina-san. Irina-san saw him coming, and took off in another direction.

Using the speed granted by promoting to Queen, he caught up to her within seconds. He is of course as fast as a Knight. Even the human Irina-san couldn't keep up with him. It was even hard for me to keep track of his movements then.

"...!"

Irina-san was shocked by the sudden appearance of Yuuya-sensei. He swung one of his blades at Irina-san who parried him with her own blade. However, sensei twisted his body, and landed a heavy kick to her abdomen!

"Guaaah!"

She was blown back by the force of his foot. She went skidding across the ground, eventually landing on her feet. She held her abdomen in pain. Her face twisted in a painful way.

"Haaaaah!"

Xenovia-san charged from behind. Sensei bent his body as she made a stab at him. The sword narrowly missed his body. He then jumped into the air, flipping around her head. Xenovia-san didn't miss that opportunity and she took her heavy-looking blade, swinging upwards.

But sensei parried her blade while flipping! Seriously! Such a thing! He landed behind her and went slashing towards the blue-haired girl. Said girl was shocked by him doing that, but she also turned around, and began exchanging blades with sensei.

GIN! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Each clash of the blades sent out large shockwave's! It would hard to just keep my balance, but I somehow was able to keep it. The others had similar situations as myself. Even Irina-san, the exorcist looked troubled and didn't know where to jump in.

"Damn you Devil! You are good!"

"I haven't trained all these years for nothing. I, have a single goal. It is to destroy those swords that you seem to cherish. Those blades, caused so much pain, so much anguish, they caused people to even lose their lives! Yet, people who are evil are existing while my...Yumi-chan's comrades aren't allowed to exist anymore!"

He pushed her blade back, and ran an aura around his body. He concentrated an aura in his blade. An aura that spelt disaster for the receiver. Xenovia-san narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then she charged forward!

"Irina!"

"Right!"

Irina-san circled around sensei. Together, Irina-san and Xenovia-san charged sensei, swinging their dangerous Excalibur's wildly! I was nervous for him, but he simply smirked and threw a sword to the side as if he had discarded it!

Why did he discard his sword? I don't understand. Doesn't he need both swords? When I made suspicious eyes, Xenovia-san questioned.

"Haha! So, you give up!?"

Xenovia-san mocked. He didn't make an expression as they neared.

"You truly are mental, don't you even speak!?"

Again, he didn't answer her and appeared to be calm. As calm as a cucumber. That's how calm he is right now. Even his eyes, are brimming with calmness. He made a small stance with his single blade.

""Take this!""

SHINE!

As they were about to swing their swords, a bright light appeared! When it died down...he wasn't there! Sensei wasn't stood there! Everyone was as shocked as I was! W-What the hell happened?

"Where...?"

Irina-san was shocked. She looked at the spot he WAS standing but ISN'T now! If he isn't there, then where the hell did he go?

I then noticed something on the ground where he was standing. A blade. A single blade was embedded into the ground. That wasn't there before.

Why was it there?

That must be a question that's on everyone's mind. That's when, I noticed something shining to the left. It was the same exact place that sensei threw his sword just before...ooh!

"Take this girls!"

Xenovia-san and Irina-san also realized it. Standing to the side was sensei, who swung his sword down. From doing that single action, a large amount of holy aura was released from the sword!

""No!""

Xenovia-san and Irina-san used their blades like shields.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The blast of holy power collided with the girls with Excalibur's! The sheer force of the wave of holy was enough to blow away the surrounding trees, leaving them reduced to nothing but stumps! No way! Was the blast that intense!?

The girls that are exorcists were blown back by the mass wave of holy! Irina-san and Xenovia-san both flew through the air, injuries appearing on their bodies! Sensei didn't miss the chance, and took off after them!

"Hya!"

BANG!

Infusing a fist full of lightning demonic power, he slammed it straight into Irina-sans side. She coughed up a large amount of blood and was sent crashing into the ground! Her body, made a large crater. Dust also surrounded the girl with chestnut hair.

"Irina!"

Xenovia-san cried out.

"If your attention is on her, then you'll die!"

Sensei closed the distance between him and the airborne Xenovia-san! He covered his hand in a holy aura, and aimed for Xenovia-sans abdomen! I-I see, he doesn't wish to kill her. But he wishes to destroy the Excalibur so he will use just enough power to knock her out...I hope.

BANG! STAB!

At the same time he nailed his fist into her abdomen, the sound of metal going through human flesh rang out.

It took me a few seconds to register what happened.

He was stabbed.

The sword, Excalibur was run through his body. His stomach was pierced by the blade of holy. He looked shocked by what happened. Even Xenovia-san seemed shocked by what happened.

""GAK!""

They both spat out blood. Xenovia-san spat out blood which landed near his body, while his did the same but near her instead. They had the common courtesy not to spit blood at one another.

"X...Xenovia, that was...good, I didn't expect that...well...you s-surely are...re-resilient...I should've put more power into...it..."

He wheezes out, breathing heavily. Xenovia-san was standing on the ground as he took his fist away from her body. He moved back ever so slightly, a pained expression on his face.

He lifted his leg up and nailed it at Xenovia-sans stomach! At the same time she was blown back, her sword became dislodged from his sword as he cried "Iyaaaaaa!" out in pain!

Xenovia-san was blown back until she hit a tree. The tree shook from the impact of her body. She fell to the floor, breathing quite hard. She gripped her stomach in pain and glared at Yuuya-sensei who glared back.

Smoke!

Smoke came out of his wound as if it was on fire. The smoke filled the sky as fresh blood gushed out of his body. It was rushing out of his body as if it was being chased out of his body.

It was the same on both sides of his wound. The sword had pierced right through his stomach and came out of the back. It was a wonder why he didn't collapsed by now. His strength of defence must be something to be admired. Even I, as a Rook wouldn't be able to determine if I could take such a thing.

"Yuu-kun!"

"Yuuya!"

"Yuu-kun!"

"...Yuu-senpai!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Yuuya-sensei!"

Even though Kiba, Rias-Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Millicas-sama, and I tried calling out for him, he didn't pay any heed to us.

Instead, he raised a hand to his still blood pouring wound. A power gathered there.

Ice.

Ice gathered by the wound, and completely encased it. He repeated the process on the back of his wound. He froze the wounds. In theory, that should be a temporary fix. It would freeze the wounds shut so they don't leak anymore blood. But its also dangerous.

Its a good idea if you intend to keep fighting. But he shouldn't keep fighting. He shouldn't keep fighting. Its too dangerous.

"Heh...I got careless it seems...but..." He held out his blade. "I...I wont let it happen again. Xenovia, I wont let you walk out of here with that hated sword."

He inched closer and closer to Xenovia-san who seemed like she was trying to stand, but couldn't.

"Xenovia! Here!"

Irina-san came out of her hole, and threw her Excalibur to Xenovia-san! She caught it with her left hand and with her other Excalibur in the other hand, she pointed them at Yuuya-sensei.

"You stay down!"

He sent a ball of holy power at Irina-san, which made contact with her and caused her to be blown back! She came out of the barrier, but I caught her and checked her condition. Apart from a few injuries, she seemed fine. She was unconscious though.

Asia-chan immediately came up and started healing Irina-san. It seemed that he only used enough power to knock her out. If he wanted, he could've killed her but didn't.

I turned my attention back to the other two. Sensei, edged his way to her.

"It ends here."

He raised his sword high with two (shaky) hands. Sweat rolls down his face in large amounts. His eyes, refuse to cry though. He's not crying, despite the agonizing pain he must be experiencing. Gripping the handle tightly with both hands, he was prepared to swing it down.

"Y...You seriously wont quit, will you?"

"No, I wont." He answered clearly to Xenovia-san. "I wont stop until they all are destroyed. They, shouldn't exist. They are the hated swords who caused pain to lots of children. I wont let them be in pain anymore. Maybe getting all seven will take time, but if I can destroy one then maybe they'll finally see it. They'll see what I'm doing for them."

"Yuu-kun..."

Kiba whispered. She held a hand to her face, and I saw tears come from her eyes. She knows...something I don't.

Xenovia-san suddenly jumped up, and lunged forward! She went slashing at Yuuya-sensei with both swords. Both swords are leaking such a powerful intent. Yuuya-sensei reacted and started parrying the blades with his own blade!

"Aah!"

Even though Yuuya-sensei is blocking the swords quite effectively, he is also getting small cuts on him. The cuts are smoking badly. Its thick and dark.

Its obvious why. Its two swords against one, plus that hole in his stomach isn't going to be helping. The cuts will also be making him feel weaker as they are cuts from holy swords. Both Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic are swords which are basically bad news for Devils like us.

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

They continued having a sword fight for a minute, before Yuuya-sensei jumped back, and shot out a block of demonic power!

Xenovia-san swung her blade to the left, dispelling the demonic power with ease. However, sensei shot forward, and swung his blade upwards!

KATCHING!

"...!"

Before Xenovia-san could react, her blade was blown upwards by his blade. He twirled around, creating a strong force. He swung his blade with an extreme amount of pressure, hitting Xenovia-sans Excalibur Destruction!

Xenovia-san raised her weapon up in a defensive position.

"Take this!"

KATCHING!

The sword was blown out of her hands, impaling a far off tree. The tree was nearly brought down due to the force of the sword impaling it.

Sensei balled his hand into a fist, and aimed for Xenovia-san.

"Hyaa!"

BANG!

His hand connected with her face, sending her to the ground, unconscious.

He beat the Excalibur wielders. Although it came at a price. Lots of different cuts on his upper body and that hole in his stomach.

He was panting heavily. He looked at the Excalibur in the tree and walked forward. No, its more like he is stumbling forward. He is gathering demonic power in one hand, and holy power in the other. Such intense holy and demonic power. Its swirling around in his palms.

"I...I wont stop until you're all destroyed...I wont stop...until they...forgive me...I wont stop..."

Tumble!

He stumbled on his feet, but continued walking. Kiba couldn't look anymore and she looked away while sobbing. Buchou, Akeno-san, Millicas-sama, and Koneko-chan all looked on with sad eyes. I myself felt like shedding a tear...poor sensei...he tries so hard...

"...Wont stop..."

Fall!

After muttering that out, he fell flat on his face, knocked out! Possibly due to the wounds, he couldn't keep going. He doesn't let himself rest either...

"Yuuya!"

Buchou ran forward while having teary eyes. The fight ended. Sensei won the fight, but was also damaged a lot...

* * *

**[Later]**

"Why did you let them leave uguu!?"

Yuuya-sensei snapped at Buchou who recoiled sadly.

The Excalibur wielders left (who were healed by Asia-chan), while Kiba was protesting. After they left, Yuuya-sensei (who was also healed) got into a heated argument with Buchou.

"Yuuya, I couldn't keep them here by force."

"But I tried to destroy their Excalibur's! I shouldn't of held back my power...if I went full force from the beginning then I could've destroyed them and not be injured...if I had eaten properly...then I would've done it easier...damn Excalibur."

"I'm sorry Yuuya, but I couldn't keep them here. It would've caused problems with Heaven, the Church and the Devils. If two of their exorcists had been kept here against their will, then even I don't know how it would've turned out."

"Whatever. I will just go and find them again myself. Then I will find the rest of them swords, and destroy them one by one until all of them are gone. Then, they will see that I wasn't a monster."

He stood up, and went to leave. But Ise went up, and grabbed his arm roughly.

Sensei turned to him, and brushed it off mercilessly.

"Don't touch me again."

It sounded so void of emotion then. His voice that is.

"Yuuya, you're acting so strangely! What happened to that damn cool handsome Prince that has girls on their knees!? This Yuuya I see before me isn't the one who's my friend!"

Sensei gripped his chest and looked coldly at Ise.

"Friends? We aren't friends. Since when have we been friends? You constantly tell me to die, you call me a bastard at every opportunity and you say you hate me. If that's your idea of friendship, then I don't know what you'd say to someone you hate."

"W-Well, that's before I knew you..."

"You don't know me. You don't know a single thing about me. Hmph, it must be nice having a family like you do."

A family...a family. I can't comment, as I have one. I wouldn't know what it is like to not have a family.

"Family...?"

"Yes, something I never experienced. Neither did Yumi-chan. We didn't experience anything like that. We don't have anyone that could be called "family" apart from one another. We experienced pain. You know nothing of pain. Until you do, don't pretend you can understand me."

"I know pain! I cry when I get beaten by the girls in the kendo club!"

Geez Ise, that isn't something you should compare pain too. That pain is caused by you being a pervert, not by you being tortured.

"That isn't pain to the extreme. I felt pain for years. I was brought to the brink of passing out, only for them to stop, and then cause me more pain soon afterwards. I felt like I wanted to die so many times, so it would just stop, but it never did until the end. And the worst part, I was treated like a monster by everyone else who were supposed to be my comrades, my friends. I was treated like a piranha by everyone who knew me, because I had a rare gift...no, a curse. That's what I consider my power to be, a curse. I would never harm them, but they thought I would."

He sounded so defeated.

As he said that, Kiba took off with teary eyes. I could hear the wailing coming from the way Kiba went. Cries, full of anguish. She probably felt like she couldn't listen anymore and took off so she didn't have to hear it any longer.

"Now leave me alone."

He then walked away. He didn't even shed a tear at that. I was crying as everyone else was. Even Ise shed tears at his words, yet he didn't. Doesn't it bother him anymore? Has he...just given up?

Sensei...

* * *

**[Isane's room, 3 hours later]**

I came home with Ise and Asia-chan. Buchou, as soon as Yuuya-sensei left walked away while sobbing. Akeno-san left with her, looking really sad. Koneko-chan comforted Millicas-sama who cried very hard. Asia-chan also shed a few tears so Ise comforted her.

I walked into my room and laid down on the bed. I couldn't think of anything but him. Yuuya-sensei. He is the one who I couldn't stop thinking about. He is the one who I couldn't stop thinking about.

I wonder what he's doing right now?

Is he still looking for Excalibur? Is he at home now? Is he sleeping? Is he alone? Is Kiba with him? Is he...crying?

I have so many questions but I couldn't answer them. I don't have the answers to them.

FLASH

Then the floor on my room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

This is the mark of our group!

The Gremory group's magic circle. Who is it? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to teleport to my room!?

But who would it be? Buchou? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan?

The magic circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

Its a silhouette of a boy. A boy with magenta hair, and is wearing a loosely fitting yukata.

"...Sensei?"

The one that appears from the magic circle is none other than Yuuya-sensei. But why is he in my room?

He moved closer to the bed, and tugged at the sash that was holding his yukata together.

Slip.

The yukata fell off his form, revealing...h-his naked body to me! I-I can see him naked! I can see it all! His cute body! His nicely shaped body! Its toned, yet not muscular! Its so good! The tightness of his body, his cutely shaped butt, the flatness of his stomach a-and...his...B-B-B-B-BIG PENIS! ITS EVEN ERECT! HOLY SHIT! HE'S GO AN ERECTION RIGHT NOW!

My nose bled immediately, because! Because right now in front of me is the guy of my dreams, fully naked and having such a reaction! Its sticking up proudly. I can't take my eyes off it.

Someone must love me out there, for sending cute-sensei to me, like this!

...Is what I would usually think, but this is weird. Why, does it look like he is so sad right now?

While my thoughts were drawn to that, he moved close to me. He sat on the bed next to me, and took me by the shoulders. I was shocked and I couldn't move. He leaned in close, so close to my lips.

The next words he said sent a shocking vibration through my body.

"Make love to me, and help me forget Isane-san."

Chu!

His lips overlapped with my own! My mind went blank as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Is he...ARE WE GOING TO HAVE SEX!?

* * *

**End chapter! So, Yuuya has made such a daring move! But, what will happen next? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Pyschopath556; Thank you! Well, here's the next one!**

**Anime PJ; It certainly did. And I know that I'm doing a good job of conveying the sadness well. And don't worry, I don't plan to do anything like that right now.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Oops, thought I did. Well, to answer, I haven't really decided. I don't know how to pull it off but if you have ideas, then I am willing to listen.**

**Nano; Yup, she surely will hehe.**

**BPZ; First of all, thank you! And yes, it will be different. And Millicas, isn't all that younger than Koneko herself. Only like a year or so.**

**Well, thank you to those lovely reviews, now its time to get on with the story!**

* * *

**Pouring out your soul**

**Isane P.O.V**

"S-Sensei, what did you say?"

I had to ask for confirmation. He said something so outrageous. I pushed him away slightly, and looked into his eyes. Sadness. Something that's been on his face for awhile now.

"I said, make love to me and help me forget."

S-So he did say that after all. Sensei is going to be my first! That's something I've always dreamed about! For him to take my virginity! That's something I want very much!

Sensei looked at me...they seemed lifeless, his eyes. They seemed like something has happened to him. Its like, he doesn't care what's going to happen. Does sensei not care about who he is with?

He kissed me again, pulling me closer and closer. Our bodies touching. I can feel the cold skin. I felt his hands on my body, touching my stomach, and running his hands up my body.

Usually, this would be the best dream in the world! Right now however, is something I didn't expect. Yuuya-sensei trying to make love to me. To help him forget. What does he want to forget? Excalibur? He wants to forget that?

"S...Sensei..."

He pushed me down gently, and crawled on top of me. His naked body, is visible to me. He's not even bothered by the fact that I can see his...everything. I can see everything of his. His body, is cute. His penis...is big. I can't help but look at it intently.

This is like a dream. A dream that I don't want to wake up from. Yuuya-sensei's body is cold, his skin is freezing. I've never noticed it before, no...its more like his body is cold due to something else.

"Isane-san, please don't worry. I wont hurt you...so please don't...don't question this and...just let me please you Isane-san."

His lips overlapped with my own. His lips, are so soft and moist. The lips of my sensei are something I love very much. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want sensei to feel bad anymore so I gave up and started kissing him back.

His lips moved in rhythm with my own. I then felt a tongue enter my mouth. His tongue that entered my mouth was exploring my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, darting everywhere in my mouth as if its trying to find something. I felt such great feelings when he did that.

I felt his erection on my leg. Its twitching. Its even throbbing right now. Sensei takes his hand, and places it firmly on my breast. I couldn't do anything as his hand massages my breasts lovingly.

I raised my hand and placed it on his chest. His chest is so smooth. I brushed my hand over his chest, earning me a moan that went into my mouth when I went over one of his nipples. It was cute when he moaned.

"Isane-san..."

"Yuuya-sensei..."

I gave into lust a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer and closer. He edged his hands to the bottom of my shirt, and began to life it up. Sensei's face was that of a blushing one as his hand grazed up my body.

His lips left my lips, and they attacked my neck! His lips started covering my neck in kisses and bites! They weren't hard bites, but move like loving ones. I gripped the back of his head, and pulled his head closer to my skin. I wanted to feel the electricity. The heat, the passion of our making out.

"Aaah..."

I groan escaped my parted lips. His teeth sunk into my neck like a Vampire or something. He bit hard, but it was erotic at the same time. My body was heating up, my panties becoming wetter by the second. I couldn't control the pleasure I was feeling from his touch, his bite was something that sent my mind swimming with thoughts of nothing but pleasure.

"Isane-san, what do you want me to do uguu? I will do anything you desire. I will bend to your will, just please tell me what you want and I will do it for you Isane-san."

I blushed and looked at his member. Of course I would! It keeps rubbing up against me! That thing is so huge! I didn't think it was possible! But it is! Its bigger than I thought it would be! Its bigger than the last time I saw it! Sensei's got a monster cock!

He notices me looking at his thing, and blushes as well.

"I...I understand, Isane-san. You...want to touch my thing? I...I don't mind if Isane-san wishes to touch me down there. Or is it...you wish for me to be...connected with you? I...I will be inside Isane-san if she wishes me to be."

That did it for me. My mind got naughty thoughts, and I had to release them! I can't hold on any longer! When my hand was about to touch his thingy, I pulled back. I want to touch it, but at the same time, I can't.

I mean I want to of course! I can if I want! He even gave me the go ahead! But, I shouldn't do something like this, without him being fully involved. His eyes, just look so...frightened. Like, he doesn't want to...he's frightened and upset about something.

"Whats...wrong Isane-san?"

I adopted a small smile.

"Sensei, tell me how you feel about me. If you tell me how you feel about me, then I will be ecchi with you. So, please tell me how you feel Yuuya-sensei. Then, I will do anything you want to do. I will help you forget what you want to forget."

He nodded and smiled, although I could tell it was fake.

"Isane-san...I love you..."

HEARTBEAT

My heart pounded in my chest. Not because of what he said, but because of the tone he used. I knew what tone he was using. It wasn't a tone that was love filled. It was one of sadness and pain.

I gently pushed off Yuuya-sensei and peered into his beautiful eyes.

"Sensei...you don't love me. Don't lie to me please."

"I...I'm not lying, I really do love you."

He's lying to me, and himself. I know he doesn't love me. He might like me a lot and maybe respect me as a fellow peerage member, but he doesn't love me. It isn't love. Its friendship at best. I know he doesn't love me.

"Then...why do you hesitate to say it? Sensei, I don't want you to lie to me. I might be like this, but I'm a girl as well. I don't want to be lied too. I know you don't love me. One day, I hope you can fall in love with me. But right now, I know its impossible. I know you don't love me, and I'm fine with that for now. I will one day have you fall in love with me."

"I don't understand. Don't you want me uguu?"

His tone changed from a sad one, to an angry one within a few seconds.

"N-No! Of course I do! I want you very much!"

"Then I don't see the problem. You want me, and I want you to do ecchi things to me for me to forget."

He tried to lean in for another kiss, but I pushed him away. This isn't the sensei I know and love. He doesn't do things like this. Something, has upset him. Something that has made him feel like this.

"No sensei, it isn't the way. Whatever has upset you, this isn't the way. You shouldn't just give yourself to someone to get rid of feelings of sadness. You shouldn't try and do things like this. Do you know how hard it is to even say this?"

"Isane-san...am I not attractive to you? Is my body...something you don't desire? I've seen how you look at me, when I have my shirt off. When I'm bent over, I see how you check me out. And when we are training, you stare at my sweat glistening body and drool. Isane-san says its hard to say it, then don't. Just, take advantage of me. I'm giving you the advantage Isane-san. Please, make love to me. I will make you feel special. I will embrace you and never let you feel lonely..."

"Feel lonely? I don't understand sensei? Why would I feel lonely?"

He looked away so I sat up, and made him face me. His eyes, were sad and distraught.

"Answer me sensei. Why, would I feel lonely?"

"...I meant to say never let you feel anything but pleasure with me. I can make you happy Isane-san. I can do things...I can do anything you want me to do. I have lots of stamina. I-I am a virgin, but if my partners Isane-san then..."

"Sensei, you don't want me like that. Its painfully obvious. Your voice cracks, your heartbeat is irregular. Sensei, tell me why you want to forget. What is it you want to forget?"

He stood up and faced the wall.

"Obviously you aren't going to touch me because I'm not worthy right? Everywhere I go, I'm treated like this. Don't worry Isane-san, you don't have to touch me. I'm disgusting anyway. I'm just a filthy monster that everyone wants to keep away from."

A filthy monster? Disgusting? I never said that. Why would he think those things about himself? He isn't a monster, or filthy. He's a guy I really like.

A magic circle activated on the floor. H-He's going!? Where is he going!? And he hasn't even bothered to put on the yukata! Has he simply forgotten that he's naked!?

When he was about to step inside the circle, I reached out my hands and pulled on his arm.

"Where are you going sensei?"

"I...I don't know, and I don't care. I will go somewhere where...people want me around. I don't know where that is yet, but I'm sure that someone out there wants a monster like me around."

"Why...Why do you call yourself a monster?"

"Because I am one. That's what everyone thought about me uguu."

"Who's everyone...?"

When I asked, he looked at me, with tears stinging his eyes. Those tears look like they are threatening to spill over at any second. Sensei looked at the floor, and even his body trembled!

"Everyone at the facility hated me."

"Y...You mean where that project was carried out?"

"Yes...and before that as well. Isane-san, everywhere I go, everyone hates me...everyone avoids me, and they just don't want me near them. They don't want me around...no one wants me around."

I hugged him tightly.

"I want you around. I love sensei. I'm not afraid to say it either. I know you don't love me, but I love you sensei. I really do. Maybe I fell for your looks, but I got to know sensei. I got to know how kind, amazing and sensitive sensei is. Sensei always looks out for everyone..."

"I'm a monster Isane-san, like everyone always thought. At the facility, at the training facility...everywhere. They all hated me Isane-san..."

"Why? Why did they hate you?"

I heard his sobbing as his head went to my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my body. I felt my shoulder getting wet, from his tears.

"I don't know why they hated me. I always tried to be nice. You know, I even would die for them people. I always wanted to tell them that. I...Isane-san, I love my former comrades, but they didn't even like me."

I sat on the bed, with him next to me. His arms never left my body. His head never left my shoulder either. His tears fell onto my shoulder like a waterfall running. It was the first time I had ever seen him, really cry before. It was something new, and different.

"Sensei...you're not a monster."

"Yes...I am a monster. Isane-san, you know. Originally, I was trained at a place before going to the place where the holy sword project was held."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, I saw something in his hair change...no. Make that his hair colour changed. It went from magenta to this colour before me.

White.

A white colour appeared before me. His hair is white...why is it white? Its a shade of white that looks suspiciously like...yes, its like that bastard priests hair colour...Freed.

"Freed Zelzan. Isane-san, that person, is someone from my past as well. Freed and I, used to be comrades."

"*Gasp* W-What? You and...Freed?"

I couldn't contain my shock at this news. Sensei, and Freed used to be comrades? What does he mean comrades!? They fought together side by side? Did they, fight Devils together or something?

"I never liked the guy, and I don't know if he remembers me. But I was raised at an institute that trained warriors for the Church. The reason my hair changed colour then, was because white is what my hair colour became because of the training facility that I was originally from. I hide it, with magic because it reminds me of my past. I changed my hair colour with magic, to what it had been previously. Its a permanent spell, unless I lift it like I did then. No one knows about this, not even Yumi-chan. I couldn't tell her that I am a monster like Freed. I was raised at the same place as Freed was."

He was raised at the same place as Freed? And for some reason, his hair colour turned white as a result to what they did to him? Sensei's been chucked into one place then another and another. They never let him just be sensei do they? They, don't let him lead his own life.

Just hearing it is making my blood boil. The Church messed with him so much. They made him go through something so awful that he believes he's actually a monster when he is actually the sweetest guy around. He's totally amazing yet they fucked around with him like this!?

My anger was rising, and I had a hard time controlling my hands. My fists where tightened so tight that even a small drop of blood escaped my palms. Sensei suffers so much, in silence.

But if he was raised with Freed, how did he...

"B-But, I don't understand, why were you apart of the holy sword project then?"

He raised his legs to his chest, and then hugged them as his hair turned back to the usual magenta colour.

"Because I can control holy power. I, was drafted into the holy sword project after the Church discovered my abilities over holy power, to see what I could really do. How well I would adapt to holy swords. To see if I was a holy sword wielder. They, did awful things to my body, just as they had done when I was in the other facility. All my life, people have toyed around with my body, and made things happen to it, that I didn't want to happen."

"Sensei...I'm sorry they did horrible things to you."

He cried. He let out large cries as his body shook greatly. I could only offer a hug for him. I hugged him tightly as he sobbed and sobbed into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me so tightly, like he was clinging to me for dear life.

"Isane-san...I could've endured it, I would've endured it...if they only let me in."

"Who? The...researchers?"

When I said it, I felt stupid. Of course not the researchers! Why would he want the researchers to get closer!? Ugh! That really was a stupid thing to say, wasn't it!?

He shook his head at me.

"No, the others at the facility. They were scared of me, because they paid extra attention to me, the researchers I mean. They took 'special care' of me because I was someone who could use holy power. That made the other children frightful of me. They didn't understand why they took an interest in me above them. People fear what they don't understand."

"Y-Yes, that's true. But...they shouldn't of shunned you."

His tears became hotter and heavier.

It was sad looking at him. All the pain he's had to go through, alone. All this pent up sadness that he couldn't release. I understand now, why he doesn't like being near people. I understand it.

"They did worse than shun me. They ignored me, pretended that I didn't even exist. I tried to explain to them that I was nice, that I was someone they could confide in and I would protect them. I offered to be experimented on so they wouldn't have to go through as much pain as they had too. I even tried to give them my food when they were hungry but they all said was "We don't want tainted food from a tainted person." and just continued to ignore me. So eventually, I just gave up trying. They didn't want me to keep them safe, so I stayed away from them. They didn't want a monster near them, so I stayed away from them."

"S...Sensei, I'm so sorry they did that to you. They shouldn't of done that...forgive me for saying this but they were idiots for shunning you." His eyes flickered as I continued. "They were idiots for shunning you sensei. You, are an amazing guy. They are stupid for doing such things when it wasn't even your fault. You would even die for them..."

"I left them!"

"E-Eh? What do you mean sensei?"

I became shocked at his outburst and asked.

What does he mean "I left them!"? Who did he leave?

"Isane-san...they cried out for my help. When...When I was escaping with Yumi-chan. I don't think she remembers as the poison got too much for her. But I remember all the cries of help. "Please don't leave us!" and "It hurts! Come back for us as well!" and other things like that. But, I took Yumi-chan with me by carrying her. The only person to ever talk to me. She...She wasn't afraid of me. She talked to me everyday and offered to sing with me. Even though that doesn't sound like much to you, to me it was something I couldn't even describe. A friend...I never had one before her. Before Yumi-chan, I was alone. But Yumi-chan made it hurt less."

Kiba means so much to him. They do have a good deep connection. Its evident by how they are together. So Kiba was the person who wasn't afraid of him. The person who he could sing together with. He said that it doesn't sound much to me, but I think that its really wonderful.

"Even though I tried to warn her off, she kept trying to be my friend. I thought that if she was my friend, the others would shun her as well. I didn't want that, and eventually I suddenly said "uguu" which seemed to weird people out. Yes, even the researchers thought I was nutty because of that, so I used it so people would leave me alone. If they didn't want me near them, then I would just use something like that to isolate myself so Yumi-chan didn't suffer because of me."

"S-So, that's why you say that."

I stated more than asked. I always thought it was a verbal tic or something. But it was something he said to ward off Kiba so she didn't get bullied as well?

He nods.

"Yes and no. Yes, I used it to keep her away, but it didn't work and we became friends. But eventually, it became something of a habit, something I couldn't stop. Like smoking is to some, I couldn't stop saying it. Almost like an addiction, but I don't get any enjoyment from it. Its gotten better over the years, but sometimes I said it uguu...ugh! S-See, I even say it now."

I chuckled. Yeah, I understand now...but there's something he needs to know.

"But, sensei. I need to say that it wasn't your fault you left them. You chose to save your friend. That was something amazing sensei. You said poison, so I take it you was poisoned as well?"

That's the only logical thing I could thing of. If Kiba was poisoned, then Yuuya-sensei would've been poisoned. It takes lots of strength to move, and run away. Much less than carry someone as well.

"Yes, I was poisoned as well. But I was able to make it to a door, and open it. Then, I went over to Yumi-chan and muttered "We're going now uguu" then I left with her, as they all cried for me to save them as well. You see, I was going to go back for them. After I had gotten Yumi-chan away and made sure she was safe, I would've gone and saved them as well. Even if it meant my death, I would've saved them because while they shunned me, I thought of them as brothers and sisters, my family. I wanted to keep them safe, even if I wasn't safe. But then...I succumbed to the poison as I was escaping with Yumi-chan. You know...I know the real reason behind the holy sword project uguu."

"You do? Wasn't it to make people wield holy swords or something? Sorry, I mean wield Excalibur?"

"Its more complicated than that. I've known for years now, but I couldn't tell Yumi-chan. They...Valper Galilei was the mastermind behind the project. That man, was the one who did this. He...He killed them all, and took out the "elements" to wield a holy sword from all the children, gathered them together, crystallized them and put them in someone else. Shidou Irina-san is such a person they gave it too and I believe it is called artificial holy sword wielders. Even Freed was given them, I can sense it. They might call it a blessing in the Church, but I don't think it is as children's lives were sacrificed because of it. But Xenovia, I can sense that she is a natural holy sword wielder."

...T-That's the real reason behind the project!? T-They killed them to gather the "elements" needed in order to wield a holy sword and put them into other people like Irina-san!? T-That's sick and twisted!

But Xenovia-san is a natural wielder of a holy sword? She can do it naturally? So unlike Irina-san, Xenovia-san is a natural wielder...

"S...Sensei, can you wield holy swords?"

He nods, tears stinging his eyes.

"Yes, I can wield holy swords if I so choose to do so. But I don't want to wield holy swords. It makes me feel shit because I was 'blessed' with that ability to do it naturally when the others suffered because they couldn't. I, don't even like using my holy power. I think its a curse rather than a blessing. I hate it, but I need it as well to fight. Its conflicting inside of me. Do I use holy power despite knowing that it was because of that I was hated? Or do I not use it and leave myself in a dangerous situation? I chose to use it, because it doesn't change the fact that I have it. Maybe Ise-kun's right, I should just die because I'm a bastard."

Ise...bastards going to get it later.

He looked at me as he cried. He's lived with that, for so long. All these burdens he has, and he didn't want Kiba to find out because it might devastate her? He's so...Yuuya-sensei is a great man in my eyes. He does such things for his friends, for the ones he loves. He shoulders it all again and again because he doesn't want them to get hurt.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close. Even my eyes are leaking tears of a heavy variety. Its just something that could be called compassion. Sensei, has gone through all this and he thinks its all his fault, when it isn't.

"Isane-san..."

"Yuuya-sensei, I wont let you go, do you understand?"

"W-What...?"

He seemed to be genuinely confused.

"You've been abandoned so many times in lots of different ways. I understand now sensei. I understand why you came here. You just wanted to forget that you left them and you wanted to be embraced. But, I can tell you that it wasn't your fault. Sensei, didn't do anything wrong."

"I...I left them..."

He croaked out, pain evident in his voice.

"You didn't leave them by choice. They'll understand. You tried your best for them. They can't ask for anything else than that. You went above and beyond for them. Even now, you're willing to break off all ties for them. If they can't see that, then they must be blind or something!"

"Isane-san...I wish it was that simple. But, if they didn't like me in life, I can't see them liking me in death."

"Then who needs them?"

"E-Eh? What're you talking about?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. I don't care if it was something I shouldn't do but I felt like I had to do it. Once finishing kissing him, I brought his head to my chest and let him rest it there.

"I mean, they might not of liked you. But, you have us comrades now. Me, Rias-Buchou, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Ise, Asia-chan, Kiba, and Millicas-sama as well. We all care about you, even if Ise is a bastard about it sometimes and I will make him apologize to you, and we wont let you go."

"Isane-san...you are...kind to me...to such a being...like me...why? I don't understand why you can be so kind to me."

"Sensei, I love you a lot. Your comrades, former comrades might've not liked you. But Kiba, didn't she sing with you? Didn't she love you as well? If she loved you, then I don't see why you think you're a monster. The others at that facility can think you are a monster, they could curse you until their deaths, but what they think, doesn't reflect on who you are."

"..."

He didn't speak, despite having a face that looked like he was going to.

"Let me put it this way. Sensei, would a monster care about what happens to Kiba?"

"W-Well..."

"And would a monster care what happens to Millicas-sama? Didn't Xenovia-san threaten Millicas-sama? If you was a monster, then why did you care if she got hurt or not? Would you have helped Rias-Buchou during her Rating Game if you was a monster? Would you train me to fight if you was a monster? All these questions, and they all have the same answer. Do you know what that is?"

"..."

He didn't answer, but he did cry. But instead of sad tears, they were happy. Happy tears.

"The answers no sensei. The answer will always be no. You, aren't even close to a monster. Freed, is a monster shit-bag. So, you were raised with Freed for awhile. It doesn't mean you are like that son of a bitch. You are totally opposite of that dickhead Freed."

HUG!

"I-Isane-san...d-don't leave me...I hate being alone..."

I brought him so close to me. He's shivering, as if he is afraid that I will leave.

"I wont, I am right here. I'm not going anywhere. Cry, if that makes you feel better. I will always be here for you sensei. So let out all the sadness you've bottled up for so long. All the pain, you can let go now."

"T...Thank you...Isane-san."

He proceeded to cry. My shirt was getting wet, but I didn't care. Sensei, should let out feelings. He doesn't need to bottle them up anymore. He doesn't have to worry about them anymore.

We stayed in our embrace for the longest time, until I heard his breathing slow. When I looked down...I saw that he was asleep. He had fallen asleep on my breasts. His arms wrapped around me for dear life.

I laid him gently on the bed, while putting the covers over his naked body. I will just sleep downstairs or something. I don't mind doing such things, since I don't want to disturb him.

Grip!

When I stood up, I felt a hand on my own hand. I turned to sensei...he was looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"...Please stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Y-Yeah! S-Sure, I don't mind! B-But you don't mind if I...sleep next to you?"

He patted the bed lazily. That was all the incentive I needed. So I got out of my clothes (save my bra and panties) and got into the bed. Within a second, he wrapped his arms around me, and snuggled into my breasts. If it was anyone else other than sensei then I would've hit them for that action, but since it was sensei, I don't mind.

"Good night sensei."

When I said it, he was already asleep. My poor sensei. He's always there for me, now I will be there for him. I wrapped my arms around him and brought his body even closer than before. I will comfort him like this.

* * *

**[Morning]**

When I next realized it, the sun was peering through my window. My eyes opened up lazily. Last night, sensei came and offered himself to me and I declined, knowing that he didn't want to do such things.

I wouldn't take advantage of him like that (although it was very tempting!) because I'm not like that. I wouldn't do such things to him. He bared his soul to me, and I listened and offered comfort. Something he didn't have when he was a child, even from the people he calls "comrades". Those comrades are...I couldn't believe it, but they actually thought he was a monster...

I moved my hands to sensei's side to give him a good morning hug...but he wasn't there! He isn't in my bed! N-No! He hasn't gone back to searching for Excalibur right!?

"S-Sensei!? A-Are you here!?"

I called out, but I didn't hear any reply. He's gone, hasn't he?

N-No! He wouldn't, right? After last night, I thought that he might stay here with me, but he didn't. He's still dedicated. Of course he is. He is someone who wants to destroy the blades, even if those comrades of his didn't love him because they were (stupidly) afraid of him.

I sighed and looked at my table. I thought that there might of been a note left, but there wasn't. So, he didn't leave me a note huh. Well, that's okay. I don't mind that he didn't.

When I stood up, the door opened! Ugh! Who's coming into my room without knocking!?

"Hey! Don't just walk into my room Ise..." I trailed off, as I saw sensei walking in with a tray of food. Breakfast? He's wearing that yukata he had last night. He closed the door and smiled at me. "S-So, you didn't leave then?"

"No...I didn't leave. Isane-san, I owe you an explanation for last night. And I made you breakfast."

He walked over and sat next to me then handed me the food. He made me breakfast...so sweet.

"O-Oh no you don't owe me anything!"

"I do. I owe you an apology. I put you in a difficult position and I must've made you feel uncomfortable. I am sorry. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, and I was kissing you and trying to be ecchi with you. For that, I truly am sorry."

He bowed his head. I gained an embarrassed blush. He's apologizing for last night, when he doesn't need to. I understand why he did what he did.

"No, you don't have to apologize sensei. I understand sensei. You don't have to worry about it. I'm just sorry that your comrades did such things to you. Yuuya-sensei, I want to help you and Kiba with Excalibur now, okay? You don't have to go off on your own."

"But you might get in trouble with Rias-san..."

"I don't care about that. I will take punishment. I just don't want you to be lost anymore."

He looked reluctant, but I gently kissed him. Even if he doesn't love me yet, it doesn't mean that I'm not getting the kisses!

"Remember, I'm your comrade as well. I will help you."

He looked like he was going to deny it, but I gave a stern look. He nods.

"Isane-san...alright. I can't argue with you. But Isane-san, I need to tell you something."

"Y-Yes?"

"You said last night that I didn't love you. You, were not fully right."

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

I made a puzzled expression. But he smiles brightly at me.

"Isane-san, I'm falling in love with you. Especially after last night, I can't help it. But I am falling in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat. This time, I know that he isn't lying. I nuzzled sensei's neck with my head and hugged him tightly.

OPEN!

My door burst open! Someone came in and pointed an accusing finger at sensei.

"Yuuya! What're you doing with Isane you bastard!? Whats with that loosely fitting yukata!? Did you sleep in here!? Did you do lewd things with Isane!?"

Ise. That little bastard burst into my room and yelled at Yuuya-sensei who looked away sadly. That's it, I'm not holding back anymore. He's not making Yuuya-sensei feel bad after all he's been through. I simply wont allow it anymore!

"ISE!" I stormed over and gripped him by the ear. "Enough is enough! You, are going to apologize to Yuuya-sensei right now or so help me that I will beat you down! Do you understand me!? Are we on a level where we are understanding the other!?"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You're hurting meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

PULL!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"I don't care! Go and apologize to sensei for all the crap you say, right now! Telling him to die, calling him a bastard! You will apologize for all the crap you say right now because I'm not having any of it! And if you say anything bad to him again then I will personally punish you!"

"OKAY OKAY! IT HURTS! I WILL APOLOGIZE!"

I let go of his ear. Ise went over and bowed his head at sensei while crying.

"I-I am sorry for saying bad things to you! I wont say it again!"

Sensei blinked in confusion and looked at me. I smiled as Ise ran away crying. I giggled and went back over to sensei.

"Isane-san, you didn't have to do that you know? I can bare with it."

"No, you shouldn't have to bare with it. I wont let him say nasty things again. If he does, then I will personally punish him. Tell me if he does say anything behind my back to you as well. Little bastard isn't getting away with it."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek!

"Thank you Isane-san. It means a lot."

We smiled at one another. Okay okay! I've already decided what I'm going to do now! I will help sensei with this Excalibur! I will do it for him! Even if Buchou is against it!

* * *

**[Later]**

I couldn't sit by any longer, and decided to take action. Apparently Ise had the same idea and called Saji, that guy from the student council to the train station. That bastard was a little annoying sometimes.

I also called Koneko-chan because I knew she was worried about Yuuya-sensei and Kiba. But, somehow Millicas-sama ended up tagging along with Koneko-chan. Both girls are on his lap...damn Loli's...

To be honest, I haven't really understood why Millicas-sama. I only called Koneko-chan but maybe Millicas-sama caught wind of what was happening and...ehehe, never mind.

I talked sensei into this plan, letting me help him. He was reluctant at first, but I eventually pushed too far and he gave in.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me? And why's the Prince bastard here?"

"S-Shut up Saji, she's crazy when people say things like that!"

Ise whined and pointed at me as I shot both the idiotic Pawns a look.

"Right Saji say that again and you are punished. And not just Saji either. The next person who calls sensei a bastard or any other names are going to get punched right in the face, and are going to suffer pain like no other. So apologize, right now!"

"Okay I'm sorry!"

He cried as I smirked. Even Ise is crying.

I nodded in happiness. Baka's.

I then cleared my throat.

"Thank you everyone, for coming here today. There is a reason that I asked you to come here today. And there's only one reason at that."

"...What are you trying to do?"

I smiled as Koneko-chan questioned and looked at sensei who smiled a little at me as well.

"I'm going to help Yuuya-sensei and Kiba destroy Excalibur."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes. However, Millicas-sama grinned ear to ear and she seems to have agreed already as Ise laughed a little at me.

Well, I know it isn't going to be easy, but I will do it for Yuuya-sensei and Kiba. They both are people I care about very much, and I wont let them both suffer anymore.

* * *

**End chapter! Some of Yuuya's history was revealed and some sad scenes! But, it will get happier in the future! Well, until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

**Castor115; Aah, thank you very much~!**

**Anime PJ; Uu, I didn't mean to make you depressed. But that means like you said, I'm good at it hehe. And if you hate Valper now, wait until later...but that's kinda spoilers.**

**Julbot1; That is right, he knows Siegfried very well indeed. Their relationship will be explored when it reaches the time for Siegfried to arrive.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I guess I could. But I dunno as it would be strange for Durandal going after Yuuya while Xenovia goes after Issei, unless I make Xenovia go after Yuuya hehe.**

**Nano; Thank you~!**

**Guest; Yes, I will make more chapters of those stories soon.**

**Well with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter~!**

* * *

**Excalibur group formed!**

**Isane P.O.V**

"No Millicas-chan! I'm tell you to go home right now uguu!" Yuuya-sensei yelled, attempting to take Millicas-sama away. "Its time to go home and stay there! I wont let you get hurt because of this!"

"N-No Nii-chan!" Millicas-sama complained, getting away from sensei's arm. "I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay here and help Nii-chan fight the naughty Excalibur! And I wont leave either! I am Nii-chan's future King after all and I wont let him get hurt by the Excalibur anymore! So, let me do this Nii-chan!"

Sensei sighed at the red haired girl, and sat down with a sigh. It seems that Millicas-sama wants to stay, but sensei wants her to leave. Possibly due to the forwardness of sensei, Millicas-sama has a pouty face on.

But I could see why he wants her to go home. Excalibur is dangerous for the Devils here. And she's someone important. If she got hurt, then it might cause problems. But that wasn't the reason sensei was against her coming with us.

The reason was...

"If you stay, it will be dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety Millicas-chan. I really can't, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. So please head home and stay there. Don't worry about me uguu."

"B-But I am worried. If Nii-chan was to disappear, then I would become lonely. I would become upset if Nii-chan was to disappear, that's why I want Nii-chan to stay here with me. And if not, then I will just have to go and face the Excalibur myself."

Sensei put a hand on his forehead, his resolve wavering. His weakness seems to be that red haired girl. Of course it is, she's the one who he protects absolutely. Even from Xenovia-san, he came in and protected her without a moments worry.

"Its extremely dangerous."

"I know Nii-chan, why do you think I wanna go? Nii-chan says that I have a good power, but he never lets me use it. Why doesn't Nii-chan let me enter the battle this time and use this power I was blessed with power for my loved one. My most important person who is putting his life on the line again for others. Why don't you let me fight this time Nii-chan?"

He looked away and exhaled deeply. An expression of annoyance and worry was on his face. Of course the reason for both were the Loli girl who has a determined face on. She was determined to go, and he knows it as well. He knows of her stubbornness. I think that its a trait of the Gremory family.

Millicas-sama got onto his lap, and made him face her. She adopts a small adorable smile.

"Even though Nii-chan said that he might not be able to protect me. I know in my heart that Nii-chan couldn't ever let me get hurt. He couldn't hurt me, and he wouldn't let others hurt me. So that's why, I know that I can come with you and be safe."

He folded his arms and looked to the side again.

"...If you get killed, it isn't my fault."

He tried to play it cool, but he had a very concerned look on his face. He wouldn't admit to it, but he's a person who's deeply concerned with his loved ones. Especially Kiba, who he has been trying to protect.

"I wont get killed!"

He faced her again, before sighing in resignation.

"Fine. Come then, its your decision. Although I hope you understand that its against my wishes."

"I know I know Nii-chan. But I believe that it is going to be for the best."

He shook his head and petted hers. W-Well, it seems that he has given up on trying to change her mind. He yawned and wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her body closer to his.

"N-Nii-chan."

She breathed out unevenly. Her body was turning like her hair colour, bright red. It was a colour that seemed to be making Millicas-sama turn into that of a tomato. She turned on his lap, and placed her head on his chest.

"I wanna stay like this Nii-chan."

He smiled a little sweetly, and whispered something in her ear, which made her flush bright red! Hey hey! What did he just whisper in her ear then!? They are whispering something and even my hearing as a Devil didn't pick up on it at all! What's that about all of a sudden!?

"R-Really Nii-chan?"

"Yes really. Afterwards, lets definitely go together."

"Okay!"

Ehehe, as usual. I'm out of the loop on things. Not surprised though, as that seems to be the common thing with me. I sighed to myself and looked at Saji...who was trying to escape! Hey, look at him go! He's quite the speedy isn't he!? But...

"...Sit down."

Koneko-chan grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down on the chair that's next to her. Her expression was unreadable, it was that of a stoic person. But the glint in her eye was telling me that she was going to be kicking some ass if someone didn't shut up Saji soon.

As for Koneko-chan, she had already agreed saying "I will help out as well. Its for Yumi-senpai and Yuu-senpai, after all." or something like that. But as expected of the Loli girl to do something like that!

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

But Saji was still going for gold. He kept trying to run away. Poor guy, he couldn't get anywhere as he cried out with hot tears rolling down his face. His expression was that of fear and apprehension.

"Hyoudou twins! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying. He's technically right. It isn't his problem. But I thought that since he is a Devil as well, and from the House of Sitri, he could be the Sitri representative. If we were caught, then maybe Buchou would be angry at them as well. Well, I think that something good could happen if he helps as well.

Ise then sighs at him.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help us is you."

Saji shook his head at Ise with a refusal look on his face.

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh. I heard from Yuuya-sensei that she's a very strict person and doesn't know how to fight against her when she's pissed. From his words, I think he was actually being literal. I actually think that he attacks her mentally as they play chess against one another.

"Let him go home then uguu."

We all turned our surprised heads towards sensei who is looking around tiredly.

What did he say? Let him go? Why would we do that? I called him out here for us to get some more help, but sensei says go home?

"What do you mean, Yuuya?"

Ise questioned. But sensei made a sigh.

"If he doesn't want to help, then we can't force him. We can't force Saji-san here to fight against Excalibur. It would be like someone forcing me to eat something so disgusting as broccoli which I absolutely refuse to do."

Eh? Sensei doesn't like broccoli? I didn't peg him to be the type to be fussy about food. Then again, you learn things every single day.

"B-But Yuuya! We need all the help we can get! Don't you agree!?"

I had the same opinion as Ise. We do need all the help we can get. But even though Ise said it with desperation, Yuuya-sensei shook his head in refusal to Ise's words.

"I would rather have him willingly help us, as opposed to him being dragged into it. If it was his decision, then it is his decision and I wouldn't say anything more about it uguu. But you can't force someone to help out if he is really unwilling uguu."

...He does have a point. It isn't like we could force Saji here to come with us. We can't force him to fight for us really. But even then, I think that he should still help. Maybe its selfish, but I don't want sensei to leave...I want him to stay here...with me. A-And of course Kiba to come back as well that Bishoujo who loves sensei very much!

Ugh! I'm confused on what to do! Should we just let Saji go, and maybe have him risk telling Sona-senpai about this? Or should we stop him from leaving and keeping him with us? That first option isn't the one that should happen!

"T-Then I can leave!?"

When Saji sounded hopeful, Yuuya-sensei shook his head.

"I believe that if you came with us, and listened to Yumi-chan's story, you might change your mind. My story isn't going to be told as of yet, as I don't want to tell anyone. And if not, after hearing it then you can leave. But I believe that you should come with us, and see what happens. And like I said afterwards, you may leave."

Saji seemed reluctant at first, but after a few minutes of sitting quietly, he finally relented and nodded.

"But you promise I can go afterwards?"

"Yes." Sensei gave a smile. "I do promise uguu. You can leave after you hear her story."

Saji nods his head at sensei.

"Fine damn it! I will go! I will go damn it!"

"Then, we should go." Sensei took a step forward after standing up, but stopped and looked at all of us. "If it gets dangerous, then I will make it clear right now...run away. And that means you Millicas-chan. There's no need to play the hero...heroine I guess. Is it clear uguu?"

Ise, myself, Koneko-chan and Millicas-sama shook our heads to his growing frustration. Saji however looks like he wants to run away. Geez, we haven't even met up with the Excalibur's yet. This is only a hypothetical.

"...I wont run away senpai, so don't bother asking again."

Koneko-chan said it with defiant eyes and a voice full of confidence and comforting. As to be expected for the fellow Rook.

She really does have the most compassion for her comrades. Even though she's silent, she doesn't ever give up for her comrades. I saw it before in the Church when rescuing Asia-chan, and then in the fight against Phenex. It seems that Koneko-chan really is the most compassionate member of the peerage.

"Yeah, like Koneko-chan said! I wont run away! Kiba and Yuuya are my important comrades! I wont let you both down!"

Ise put out his hand, looking for someone to place their hand on top of his. Being the dope that I am, I placed my hand on top of his, and gave a determined look.

"If its for Kiba and sensei, then I will do it!"

Koneko-chan looked at us weird eyes before placing her hand on top of mine. Millicas-sama bounced over and put her hand on top of Koneko-chan's hand.

"Nii-chan needs help, although he wont admit it..." Sensei glared for that comment, but Millicas-sama stuck out her tongue. "I will definitely help Nii-chan feel better!"

Sensei rolled his eyes so I gave a sharp look. He sighs and puts his hand on top of Millicas-sama's hand and rolls his eyes as if he's disinterested.

Its kind of like he's a tsundere or something. He's...no. Not tsundere. Kuudere. That's what he is! He's a kuudere! He acts all calm and collected but he's secretly a loving person. Kuudere sensei is sexy actually...aah! I can imagine it now!

[Isane-san...]

[Yes sensei? Is something wrong?]

[Yeah. The thing that's wrong is our bodies aren't connected. I act all cold, but I have so much love to share with you. Isane-san, I want to give you the best time of your life. I want to fuck you until you can't even form coherent thoughts anymore.]

[Ooh sensei, take me here and now! I don't care what happens, just take me on this bed! I'm a bad girl and I will bend to your will sensei! Do whatever you want to me!]

[Fufufu, come here then my sexy Isane-san.]

.

.

.

"Its the dream! Sensei takes out his thing and then rips off my panties and bends me over! And then! And then! So huge sensei! Yes I will accept it inside me! Then! Then we go all of the way! The heat is rising sensei!"

"W-What the hell is wrong with you uguu!?"

"S-Sensei! Your voice is cute like always! D-Don't worry we can do ecchi things here! No one has to know anything about it sensei! It will be our little secret! OOH YEAH! OUR SECRET SENSEI! ITS JUST OUR SECRET! SENSEI'S THING IS SO BIG AND IT IS HITTING DEEPLY INSIDE OF ME AGAIN AND AGAIN! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN SENSEI! DON'T WORRY! RELEASE IT INSIDE SENSEI! EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Fall!

I fell to the ground, blood was pouring out of my nose in buckets, and a satisfied smile appearing on my face. I feel so content right now, like life can't affect me. Sensei...his thingy was...wow...

When I recovered, I saw that everyone was giving me a horrified look...oops, did I say all of that out loud? Crap...

"...I've lost all respect for you."

Bang!

It was a deep blow Koneko-chan...it hurt my soul...

Ise looked at me and sensei with narrowed eyes...piss off Ise! It wasn't even him! It was me being ecchi with sensei in my head! I-I could've done it with sensei that time but I respect sensei too much to take advantage, and I know the reverse is also true...I think anyway. I hope he still does respect me after that...if not then...ugh...I screwed up big time.

Saji is giving me a creepy weird ass look. You get can get lost as well! I'm not as bad as you are! I heard that you even wanna screw with Sona-Kaichou! If that isn't messed up then I don't know what is! I'm serious here!

Millicas-sama tilts her head to the side, before going over to Yuuya-sensei and hugs him around his torso and places her head on his chest. Yuuya-sensei had an expression that was unreadable.

Please...pretty please don't hate me or despise me sensei...I'm a bad girl...after all...

"Isane-san..." Sensei began, blushing at me. "Apparently I'm an pretty amazing lover in your head. I just hope I can live up to the expectation."

He gave an awkward laugh as Ise glared. Fuck off Ise you bastard! It was my fault this time. My imagination went wild like always. But to do it when sensei is nearby...damn it, he's going to think I'm completely insane now.

I stood up and looked at everyone who give me disappointed stares besides sensei as he gives me a look of confusion.

I then asked with a hesitant voice.

"...Sensei...have I...lost your respect as well...?"

He walked closer, and patted my cheek. When I thought he was going to say "You're a disgusting girl." he actually said...

"Isane-san is a very honest girl after all. People could stand to be a little more honest with their sexuality uguu." Yay! He doesn't hate me or anything! But then he pointed his finger at me. "But maybe not so honest about it so loudly in the future?"

Slip!

Ehehe! Of course he's going to say something like that! Y-Yeah, only in the future...alone with him...maybe he wont think I'm completely insane...

"Anyway..." He sweatdropped, and faced away from me. "We should go now uguu."

"Right..." Ise looked on with scornful eyes at sensei! He didn't do anything idiot! He doesn't control what I fantasize about! "But where do we even start searching for the Excalibur girls?"

Good point. Where do we look for them? Churches? Street corner? If it is that second one then I might cry about it. Yeah...I'm not accusing them of being hookers or anything...

"Ooh, I know where they are."

Sensei admits it like its nothing at all.

.

.

.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

We all yelled at him, in complete and utter shock! He knows where they are!? How I ask!?

Sensei brushes some hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I placed a spell on Xenovia's Excalibur when we last met. When her sword was through my body, I gripped the sword and placed a tracking spell on it so I could tell where it was at all times. Life for the spell only lasts a few days however. I'm sure that as my student, you saw it, right Isane-san?"

I blushed and nodded.

Even though I nodded, I was doing a fake nod. I didn't see him do it. Am I a failure as his student now? Uwah, I didn't see him do it! S-So, even in the middle of a fight and with a holy sword stuck in his body, he was able to place a spell on it so he can track its whereabouts later on. Smart sensei. No wonder I look up to you as a senior Devil!

"I knew Isane-san would be able to see it. But yes, they are over to the left of here, maybe ten minutes away or something uguu."

He pointed to the left, and we all looked that way. So the girls are that way. Okay! Its time to go that way!

So we all went to the way sensei was pointing us. I shouldn't expect anything less really. He is always calm, even if he's angered. His rage is...something scary and inspirational as well. I guess that's the price you pay when you have been a lab-rat. He knows how to keep himself quiet, and knows how to use that rage.

* * *

About ten minutes later, like sensei said, we came across the two girls...

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb!"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

We found them easily thanks to sensei. Although they stick out anyway. They were praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances. No wonder. I think that I would do the same if I was them.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

Hmph, if she doesn't like it here, then leave! No one is saying you have to stay here Xenovia-san you idiot blue haired woman who keeps being a weirdo!

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

Hehehe, they can't even buy bread huh. I actually kind of feel sorry for them right now. They can't even get something simple like bread...ehehe.

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition? It does look fake to me.

"She must've been stoned when she got that painting uguu."

I chortled at sensei who is getting hugged by Millicas-sama tightly. It seems like Millicas-sama has missed Yuuya-sensei these past days. And she wants to be near him at all times.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

Erm...I only know of Jesus-san...but I don't think that's Jesus-san. Hey, sue me. I am not a Christian or anything like that. I haven't a clue as to what religious icons are, okay!?

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

Yeah...somehow, I don't think that's Saint Peter, whoever that is. It just couldn't be possible, right? Nah, I think Irina-san is a little wrong in this regard. This isn't Saint Peter. This is...erm, some fake person who...is nobody.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

Irina-san adopts an angry face and points her accusing finger at Xenovia-san.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…ooh, I see a bitch going on soon. I wonder which one is superior? Irina-san or Xenovia-san? Hmmmm, it might be difficult to determine what girl is actually stronger...

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

Did Irina-san say she is going to threaten people? Erm...I don't think that's a good idea Irina-san...it might cause problems. And, I wouldn't let you threaten innocents anyway...I thought that would be something Xenovia-san would say, but it was Irina-san...

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

Well...that does sound like a good idea...eh? Why is it that Xenovia-san has the better idea than Irina-san!? What kind of bazaar world have I woken up in!? Irina-san is the mental one and Xenovia-san is having the good ideas!?

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

That's the best idea Xenovia-san...cut it down...don't let it leave here anymore...kill...destroy...

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. Ehehe, I think this might go on for awhile. But as soon as Irina-sans eyes went this way, she looked on at Ise with a sad puppy dog look in her eyes.

She crawled (Not WALKED but CRAWLED) over to Ise and took his hands with a look of salvation on her face.

"Ise-kun! I'm sure you'll treat me to a meal, yes!?"

"Ehehe...y-yeah. Lets go and eat a meal."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! Ise-kun saved me from dying like some street rat!"

...So many jokes but not enough time...

"Hey...eh...lets go to the nearby family restaurant that's over there!"

Millicas-sama pointed to something...a restaurant! It surely is one!

Xenovia-san walked over and eyed up Yuuya-sensei who is pretty much just ignoring her. I guess that if he did focus on her, he might say something and cause problems. I know its difficult but please be patient sensei.

"Hmph, not going to say anything heretical Devil?"

I-Its like she's baiting him! But sensei releases a breath through his nose and doesn't say anything. Xenovia-sans eyebrows twitched in annoyance and she got closer to him. He looked at her, and for a brief second, I could've sworn that I felt a very powerful killing intent, before he looked away.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said-"

"Shut up blue bird! Leave Nii-chan alone baka girl!"

Millicas-sama cut off Xenovia-san who refocused her eyes downwards. She was about to say something, but sensei glared at her. She must've remembered what happened last time she said something to Millicas-sama. She got blasted into a wall.

Xenovia-san folded her arms and huffed.

But like that, we went towards the restaurant. Along the way, the girls made comments about selling their souls, but I didn't pay any heed. I mean, it doesn't mean anything if they say it like that.

When getting to the restaurant, the two girls ordered as did sensei. He...He got one huge chocolate cake and a jug of milk, and went over to a table. Of course the Loli Gremory was on his lap, as he started eating the food quietly.

The girls also went over and started eating their food as we all sat around the table.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina-san and Xenovia-san started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church? Haha! These two girls aren't like the ones we met that time!

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia-san said. Hmph, she surely is calm isn't she? Even saying things like that...

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate. But sometimes I...I could do it.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina-san said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan, Ise, Millicas-sama and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Sensei just showed a slight discomfort at the prayer. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

She adopted a cute face and did a peace sign. I could only marvel at the woman. Is she really for real?

"So, why did you come to us?"

W-Well, she surely is blunt huh. She does get to the point...although I can kinda respect that.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

Ise is pretty much the ice breaker.

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"Okay, this is really going to sound strange." I began, sighing to myself. "We want to help you destroy Excalibur."

I said it with straight eyes. I saw that sensei wanted to refute what I said, but he bit his lip. From his expression, he didn't like how I worded it. Like saying "Help you" rather than saying "Destroy Excalibur" on its own. But he's gritting his teeth and staying out of the conversation.

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other.

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia-san opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real? Okay...these girls just keep surprising me. Especially Xenovia-san. She is full of surprises.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun and Isane-chan, they're still a Devil, you know?"

Irina-san raised an objection. Well that's the normal response. Even I would be wary of it if I was them.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Look." Sensei turned to Irina-san who looked unsure. "You don't have to trust us, because quite frankly I don't trust either of you. But Ise-kun is a Dragon, if you wanna be technical." He then turned to Xenovia-san who locked eyes with him. "I'm sure your beliefs are flexible enough to let us work with you."

Xenovia-san was taken back by it. But it seems like she didn't disagree.

"Hmmmm, indeed you are correct. My beliefs are flexible enough to work with Devils if the Devils are trustworthy enough. Although for you to suddenly change your mind from wanting to kill us to working with us? Has something happened? Not that I'm bothered, I am just a little interested."

Not bothered my ass. She is totally a person who wants to know everything. I can sense it from her with my own body. She's a person who is wanting such a thing like knowledge. She likes being kept in the loop.

Sensei raised a finger to his chin.

"Lots of things have happened since we last met. But my disdain for Excalibur still remains. Personally, I wouldn't even consider working with you, but a girl asked me to cooperate with you so I intend to do such a thing. But no mistaken that after destroying Freed's Excalibur's and Kokabiel, I will want your Excalibur's. And if I have to fight you for them, then so be it."

"Hmph, I welcome the challenge Devil."

They locked eyes for a single moment before Xenovia-san looked at Irina-san and sensei looked at Millicas-sama who is feeding him with his fork now. C-Certainly, they are on a good relationship level.

"Irina, we are working with them."

"Why!? I didn't agree!"

Irina-san complained but Xenovia-san shook her head.

"Like the Devil said. If we borrow power from the Dragon Hyoudou Issei. Then there wont be a problem. Even the higher ups never said anything about not working with a Dragon."

Xenovia-san then looked at Ise.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Even the twin is your childhood friend. Let's trust him and her. The power of a Dragon and whatever she is."

What does she mean by, whatever she is? I'm a Devil you cheeky little...don't let her get to you. She's an annoying person after all...

Irina-san became silent at Xenovia-san's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious? Well, that's also okay! We can have Ise boost his power and give it to sensei or Kiba who can destroy Excalibur!

"Okay, then I will contact Yumi-chan."

Sensei got out his phone and dialled a number. He waited for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Hello Yumi-chan, come to the restaurant that's near the shopping centre. I'm...rather we are with the two exorcists who have the Excalibur's. But we aren't fighting so don't come in with swords blazing or anything." He stopped for a number of moments before he smiled. "Okay, see you soon."

He put his phone in his pocket and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't touch my cake."

He walked away and disappeared from sight.

We all sat around the table awkwardly...

.

.

.

Until I saw Xenovia-san looking at the cake with interest. W-Why is she looking at his cake?

Irina-san also caught it and looked with questioning eyes.

"Xenovia? Why are you looking at the cake?"

Xenovia-san briefly glanced at the brown haired girl before looking at the cake again.

"I want to see what he does if someone touches the cake."

S-She wants to see what!? She wants to see if Yuuya-sensei...does something if someone touches the cake!? Everyone was giving suspicious eyes as she reached forward for the cake...

"Xenovia don't!"

She pulled her hand back, but then went forward again.

"Xenovia! I said don't cause problems!"

She mumbled something inaudible and pulled her hand back, but kept her eyes on the cake. She is looking at it like it is the holy grail or something of dire importance. She raised a finger to her lips, and shifted on the chair uncomfortably.

She then started reaching out her hand discreetly again, sliding up the table so slowly, trying to touch the cake! Geez! She doesn't give up!

"Xenovia! Don't do it!"

"Ugh, fine I wont."

She pulled back her hand and folded her arms and gave a defiant stare at Irina-san who then looked out of the window. Xenovia-san looks between the cake and Irina-san. Irina-san has a complacent face on. Xenovia-san on the other hand has a mischievous smile on her face.

I shared a look with Ise and then kept our eyes on Xenovia-san who seems to be wanting to touch the cake.

Seeing her opportunity, she quickly unfolded her arms and reached out so fast, like lightning.

Poke!

"Xenovia!"

Irina-san snapped making Xenovia-san jump and fold her arms again.

"I don't care! I wanted to poke it and you couldn't stop me! And what's he going to do anyway!?"

Xenovia-san roared like a tiger at Irina-san who looked at something behind Xenovia-san and stiffened her posture as she gasped as well. What is she looking at? And why give such a scared look anyway? I shared a look with the others who look really confused as well.

I followed her gaze and saw...

Sensei.

He was standing behind Xenovia-san, radiating such a horrible aura. It was scary, and black. Like looking into a void. It is very scary! So scary! Its going all around his body, and his eyes have turned black, like there's no emotion there!

Ice. Its like ice his eyes. So scary...

Chills!

A chill ran down my spine as Xenovia-san stiffened as well. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit! Run away! Scary senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

"W...What is this feeling?"

She looked around, trying to look for the source of her discomfort. Yuuya-sensei's cold unforgiving hands reached for Xenovia-sans shoulders.

Grip!

Sensei's hands touched Xenovia-sans shoulders as tears were coming to her eyes.

"...Did you perhaps touch my cake uguu?"

"N-No...I didn't. I promise."

W-What happened to all of that cockiness before!? She was so confident that she would be able to beat us just before and now she is looking at the table with watery eyes. Her body is shaking, a nervous bead of sweat rolls down her cheek in a scared way.

She is frightened, I can tell. She wants sensei to go away and leave her alone. But sensei's expression didn't change, and it went cold. It was so cold that if you stared for too long, you would freeze instantly.

"Are you perhaps lying to me?"

"N...No."

Again, her fear was coming through extraordinarily well. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out by now. If I was her, I would've passed out ages ago. I know it in my heart and head.

Sensei however swiveled the chair around so that they are facing one another.

"Xenovia, if you tell me the truth, I will be tolerant."

His tone low, but forgiving as well. Xenovia-sans eyes shot open and she put on a pouty expression.

"I...I...I touched the...cake..."

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes becoming even more wet with fresh tears.

His eyes widened before he smirked very dangerously.

"Good girl, you told the truth. But..."

He moved closer and closer to her until his face was just above her own. She was crying and shaking quite violently. Yuuya-sensei's eyes were glazing over with annoyance towards Xenovia-san.

"Xenovia..."

A dark figure appeared behind sensei. It was as black as night, and it had large fangs in its mouth. Xenovia-san saw it and cried such large tears. Sensei pulled away and put a hand to his forehead, then he let out a dangerous growling noise!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the tears falling down her face at an unbelievable pace. Her body convulsed and she lost the light in her eyes.

Fall!

She fell to the floor, unconscious! Shit! He's knocked her out! Irina-san trembled and checked on her friend as sensei went to sit down with Millicas-sama claiming the rights to his lap straight away.

"Don't touch my cake again bitch."

He smirked out happily.

We all looked between Xenovia-san and Yuuya-sensei to see what is happening. Its kind of hard to understand what just happened. It was...something I don't understand at all...

Millicas-sama with a cute smile put some more cake into his mouth. I-Its like he didn't just do that! He is seriously...ehehehehe! He actually did it! He knocked out Xenovia-san like that!

* * *

"…I understand the situation." Kiba put her mouth on the coffee after she made a sigh. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

Xenovia-san recovered eventually from her knocking out but she was still wary of sensei. She keeps giving him scared looks as he eats the cake with a small victory smirk on his face.

"Yumi-chan, I feel the same but for now, cooperate."

Sensei said it sternly, but Kiba exhaled loudly.

"I don't think that's the right way Yuu-kun."

"I know that."

He had a longing expression, but Xenovia-san decided to open her mouth towards Kiba.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia-san glared at one another with such intense raw hatred. But then a surge of annoyance was felt by everyone. When turning to it, I saw Yuuya-sensei looking at both of them with lidded eyes.

"Knock it off, right now."

With those cool words, they both nodded and stopped the glaring. Hey! Go sensei! You made them stop with...five words! Yeah! Go sensei! Kick some serious ass right now! With words is the best!

"So do you both hold a grudge regarding the Holy Sword Project? Against the Church and the Excalibur's?"

"Obviously."

"..."

While Kiba answered coldly to Irina-sans question, sensei just kept quiet about it. I knew the reason as he told me when he came that time to me. All the things they did...such cruelty. Its horrible doing such things to a child...

"But Kiba-chan, Shirayuki-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

Wait, didn't sensei say that Xenovia-san is a natural? Does Irina-san not know of that fact? But even Kiba didn't seem like she found anything wrong with what Irina-san said. When I looked to sensei, he simply shook his head.

Okay, he doesn't want me to say anything about it. I guess that it would be a little weird to say something about it right now. Xenovia-san would only ask how he knew about it, and I don't think that, should be the focus right now.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure? Yuu-kun and I died because of that experiment and was only saved by Rias Gremory-sama. Do you really think its good that children died because of that?"

Kiba said it with a low and cold tone. Truly, this girl is really pissed right now.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angels side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia. However, sensei sighed.

"Valper Galilei is the person who did it to us Yumi-chan. He is also called the Genocide Archbishop."

Kiba looked at sensei with a betrayed look on her face.

"H-How do you know that things name when I didn't!?"

"When you spend your life on revenge, you find out things. Remember, I've dedicated nearly every waking moment to the destruction of Excalibur and such. I know that it might sound like I was keeping information from you, but it was necessary."

"How was it necessary!? You never tell me anything! You never even let me help you! It wasn't just you they experimented on you know!? I was also there! I want to help you Yuu-kun but you never let me help you! Why!? Don't you trust me or something!?"

When Kiba was yelling and crying at the same time, sensei gave an emotionless stare. I knew the reason she doesn't know it. Its because he doesn't want her to be involved, he wants to keep her safe.

"I do not have to answer that Yumi-chan. But you should know that I trust you, but you can't be involved with this. I barely like it that you are here right now. I'd prefer to do this myself, but someone convinced me to join forces."

He crossed his arms and gave a solid stare. However, Kiba didn't accept that answer and stood up, pointing at him.

"Why Yuu-kun? I understand that you want to protect me but I want to help as well! Its like you're a monster..." She covered her mouth seemingly in regret as his eyes shot open before he stood up. "Yuu-kun, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm going."

He walked towards the door, I couldn't see his face but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

Monster.

That's a word he doesn't like as people have called it him throughout his life. Its a word that shouldn't be associated with him. He isn't a monster at all. But Kiba also seemed like she didn't mean to say that.

"W-Wait!"

He didn't respond to Kiba's shout and continued walking. Kiba ran over and threw her arms around him from behind him. He stopped in his tracks as she held on tightly.

"Yuu-kun, I didn't mean to say it. I shouldn't of said it and it was stupid to say it. Please forgive me."

He bent his neck and gave a nod.

"I don't blame you for calling me a monster, I overreacted. Its fine."

She breathed our a sigh of relief, but then she kissed his cheek.

"I don't think you're a monster, and I never did nor will I ever. I love you Yuu-kun, and I don't want you to think that I think you're a monster or anything. Because I know you are only looking out for me, but I also want to look out for you."

He turned around and kissed her on the lips for a brief second.

"I understand Yumi-chan. I love you as well. Lets go and sit down."

They walked back over, and he sat down, but surprisingly, Kiba sat on Yuuya-sensei's lap! She has even wrapped her arms around his neck! From that, Millicas-sama pouted and looked away. I guess she's jealous now her spot has been taken.

"Back to our conversation. We know that one of the subordinates is Freed Zelzan. I have encountered him before with...well, I was with..."

"...Me." Koneko-chan said it with a small voice! "...The one named Freed Zelzan has the Excalibur Rapidly in his possession from what I remember and he was killing some of the priests you sent in. ...Isn't that right senpai?"

She looked at Yuuya-sensei for confirmation which he gave with a nod.

But more like, sensei and Koneko-chan have encountered Excalibur before!? Maybe sensei I would understand but for Koneko-chan to have encountered the Excalibur is...

Ise, Millicas-sama and I couldn't believe her words, but surprisingly Kiba just rested her head on his shoulder. It seems that she is a little depressed about what happened before.

Both Irina-san and Xenovia-san made sharp eyes.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

I guess sensei already knows this, being former comrades and all. Xenovia-san then gets back onto the original topic.

"Anyway's, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia-san took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's and Isane-chan's number from Okaa-sama."

"Are you serious!? Okaa-sama!? She gave it without my permission!?"

While Ise voiced it, I couldn't believe what I heard. Giving our number out like that...well, whatever. It isn't like I am really THAT bothered about it. As long as she doesn't give our number to Kokabiel or something. Haha! Giving our number to Kokabiel!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia-san got up after saying that. She then looked at sensei's cake who narrowed his eyes at her, which made her cry and face away. Hehe, mental note. Never touch sensei's cake for fear of death by scary black demon thingy.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina-san thanked Ise while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

"…Ise-kun, Isane-san. Why did you do this?"

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"And I thought that if sensei would be happy by you being happy, I would happy you happy so sensei was happy so he could smile properly again. Also, I kinda think you're cool, even if you are a weird Bishoujo sometimes."

Ise and I smiled, although mine was strained. Sensei gave me a shake of his head before Kiba looked at him.

"Yuu-kun, I want to ask...if someone didn't convince you to let me help, would you have gone off on your own again?"

"Yes."

He answered straight away, no hesitation in his voice.

"But Yuu-kun...you don't have to bare it all alone..."

"I wanted you to feel better Yumi-chan. They've done enough to you. Everyone, has hurt you too much. I couldn't bare it anymore so I wanted to take it all. I wanted Yumi-chan to feel good about everything again. I wanted Yumi-chan to smile again, and I'm stupid. I do things that might seem stupid to others, but to me they are necessary. I thought that if I kept Yumi-chan away, she'd be able to have a normal life like always."

Yuuya-sensei's words were barely audible, but they were full of hard feelings. Feeling that were sad in nature. It was obvious to everyone here that he loved and cared for Kiba immensely.

"But...I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone to rely on. You're always like this, always pushing people away. You try and take on everyone's problems, when it isn't your burden to bare alone. And I've had enough of being pushed away. Don't push me away anymore Yuu-kun. Let me be here for you, and to embrace you and tell you that you are my...someone I love very much. I don't want Yuu-kun to disappear again."

Kiba's heartfelt words could be heard and felt by everyone here. Even I felt it in my heart. Sensei released a breath and placed his head next to her own. Koneko-chan then reached out her hand and grabbed her senpai's sleeve.

"…Yuu-senpai, Yumi-senpai. I would get lonely…if my senpai's disappeared." Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the people here. "…I will help you both…that's why please don't go...especially you Yuu-senpai...don't disappear again."

Kiba looked at Yuuya-sensei who smiled with reluctance and placed her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into it for warmth and comfort.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me and Yuu-kun comforts me like this, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Yuuya-sensei looked at Koneko-chan who tilted her head to the side. He then looked at Millicas-sama who smiled brightly at him. He then exhaled in defeat.

"Well, since it seems my Yumi-chan has decided to get involved, I will also get involved and protect everyone here. As the senior Devil, I'd become troubled if my kohai Devils got injured. Don't worry, I will look after you all."

I smiled and beamed at him. Hehe, that's right, sensei can look out for us! Well, he is the most experienced here in fighting. Even Kiba says that he's above her in skills. Well that's good. We can have sensei as the powerhouse or technique user or something.

As I was thinking about it, I said Saji raise his hand.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba, Shirayuki and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba, Yuuya-sensei and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about her past after she drank the coffee. But as she was explaining it, there was some inconsistencies. Sensei's story and hers are a little similar but at the same time, I can see that some don't add up. Like what the project was for and such.

It seems that Kiba really doesn't know the true meaning behind the protect, and sensei didn't have any intentions of correcting her either. Yes, it seems that sensei wont be telling her the truth. Because when I looked at him, he mouthed "She can't know the truth so don't say anything." so that's what I did. I kept my mouth shut and listened to Kiba's story.

"Kiba! Shirayuki! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you both! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the Church and Excalibur!"

Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy Shirayuki…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on Kiba, Shirayuki! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

Aah, he changed quickly huh. He went from wanting to run away, to wanting to be in the thick of things. Eh...I don't understand how someone can change so quickly. But since its Saji, I don't expect anything different.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes. "My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

"Right I'm going to stop you right there you disgusting person." Sensei said it with sharpened eyes. "For one, I wont have any of that talk when its about women. Talking about making her pregnant to marry her. That sounds like you are going to force yourself onto Kaichou, which I wont allow to happen as she is one of my friends. So I suggest that you either take back what you said, or I will personally drill it into your head how wrong it is to take advantage of women like that."

Saji looked away and cried to himself while mumbling out a "Sorry.". It seemed like Ise was also going to go on about perverseness, but I shot him a dirty look which made him step down. That's right, what Saji was saying could be misconstrued as something completely different, like rape for one.

"He's right Saji-kun, please be more conscious on how you word your sentences in the future."

Kiba gave a awkward laugh. Koneko-chan was glaring at both Saji and Ise. It seems that even though Ise didn't say anything, she saw that he had a perverted face on. As for Millicas-sama, she had a disappointed face on.

"...You guys are the worst."

"Nii-chan is right..."

Both Koneko-chan and Millicas-sama were disappointed in the guys here. Only sensei seemed to be fine as he didn't actually say anything perverted. If anything, he's con pervert and pro good guy...perhaps? Nah, I'm sure that he has perverted thoughts, but is good at concealing them from everyone!

But that day, the Excalibur Squad was formed! Its time to take out some holy swords! Hahaha! I wont let sensei or Kiba down anymore!

* * *

**End chapter! With the Excalibur team formed, they have a target! But, Yuuya's past will still haunt him, even in the next few chapters! Soon some more of Yuuya's past will be revealed and what else they did to him! Until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; It had to be said, it really did.**

**Anime PJ; I guess it did, but there is a reason why it did which is someone explained in this chapter. And yeah, it had to be done~ Yuuya really loves cake~**

**Akito the Destructor; Yeah, I never knew why no one ever called him out on that. No, its more like he's put the fear of Yuuya in her! And yeah, I guess I have thought about it before. A little crossover of different versions of my characters.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, she will do something like that later on. Although, I am 50/50 on her joining. She could have great chemistry with either of the guys at this point. As for Durandal, I'm not sure what character I would use as a template. Maybe someone with blue hair? Or maybe some golden hair? Erm, I'm not sure hehe~**

**Zentari2238; Okay.**

**Guest; Yeah, perhaps!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The unwanted reunion**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

On a certain day before school starts, I decided to go and see a certain someone in the old school building. Since I've not seen her lately, I feel a little bad about it. I used to visit once a week, and I haven't been able to go since I've been busy with the Excalibur thing, and Rias-san said that this particular person misses me, so I went before school.

When walking into the old school building, I was met with Akeno-san who walked past me as she smiled. Hehe, Akeno-san does have a rare beautiful smile after all. But she didn't stop to talk. I guess she's busy with whatever she does. I don't pretend to know what she does, and I don't want to know either sometimes.

I turned right, and walked forward with a steady pace. I didn't have any reason to go fast, and it wasn't like I was in a hurry. Since school starts, and I can't be bothered with that this morning, I shall spend the time with little adorable Vampire-chan~!

For about two minutes, I walked until I arrived at a certain set of double doors. It had tape over it with read "KEEP OUT!" written in bold and black and it had several seals and talismans placed on the door, obviously keeping adorable Vampire-chan inside.

Since I have the 'key' so to speak, I can enter and exit whenever I want. I walked towards the door, and drew my finger over the seals, dispelling them instantly. I also knocked off the talismans with my finger faster than most would be able to keep up with.

I moved the tape to the side so it doesn't get in the way. I've already said that I can control her power, so I don't really see why she's sealed. When with me, her Sacred Gear doesn't go mental or anything. As long as she's in my arms, she doesn't activate her Sacred Gear, and she doesn't scream nearly as much.

I opened the door, and heard the creaking. Damn, even though I know the adorable Vampire-chan is inside here, the door made it sound like I was entering a place of death and decay.

When walking in, I saw the various toys of her...I should say dolls actually. But I don't see her right now. Hmmmm, I guess she's wondering who's coming into her room and is hiding away.

Ooh, it seems she's done something new with her coffin. She's added a few pillows and even some lace and such. She's even coloured a more friendly colour than it was before, midnight black. Now its a purple colour. Fufu, I hope she did that for me, as when I get into it on her request, it makes me feel like I've died or something.

To the corner of the room, stood a single computer...ooh, she's been on the internet again. As long as she isn't looking up death scenes and Vampire erotica, especially that fucking Twilight shit, I'm cool with it. That so didn't pay any attention to what Vampire's actually are. Skin sparkling in the sunlight...what foolishness. A normal Vampire goes into the sun, and they burn! Its a simple thing yet effective. But fortunately, Gasper-chan is a abnormal half Vampire-chan who can go into the sunlight although she doesn't like it.

"Gasper-chan, where are you?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" A screech cried out, as a frantic shadow runs around the room. Even my eyes are having a trouble keeping up with it. "Please don't cooooooooooooome!"

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Geez Gasper-chan, I've said that you should look who it is before screaming. It sets a wrong impression but its okay, she's adorable Vampire-chan so its totally forgivable!

"Gasper-chan, come out now. No need to scream uguu."

I said it gently, trying to connect. She's easily excitable and doesn't handle situations that well. Can't blame her really, after the things she's been through. Isolation. I can certainly relate to such a thing.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Iyaaaa!"

I couldn't contain a small scream as she appeared in front of me with a red substance at the corners of her mouth! It looked like she was going to kill me for the briefest of seconds.

But when I looked more carefully, I saw that it was just some sauce. It looked like blood though, to me at least. Maou, I thought I was going to die then. It would've been scary if she actually did have blood by her mouth.

But she looks as cute as always. Her corpse like skin is cute in my opinion. It makes her skin, dazzling and flawless. Most girls would kill for skin like that I imagine. Her pointy elf-like ears as well are looking bitable. I wont be ashamed to admit that I have nibbled her ears a couple of times, if only just to hear her cute reactions. Its the mate thing, meaning that we pretty much are comfortable with most things. Her hair hasn't grown much since the last time I saw her. Keeping it in a short bob cut with several small fringes over her forehead. And the colour, platinum blonde really suits her with the pinkish coloured eyes.

But more importantly...

"Gasper-chan!" I pointed, with a scolding tone in my voice. "You don't jump out like that at me with red sauce by your mouth uguu! I nearly died then. A heart attack can happen at anytime you know? Do you want me to die?"

She hung her head low and apologetically glanced at me.

"S-Sorry senpai! I-I missed senpai and became too excited!"

I sighed softly, and moved forward. She looked scared as if I was going to hit her or something. Of course I wouldn't lay a hand on her like that. I'd do it to Xenovia-san though. Bitch touches my cake again and I will make sure that she fears me for the rest of her life.

When getting in front of her, I simply wrapped my arms around her smaller frame, and brought her head to my chest. Then, with a comforting pat of her head, I apologized.

"I'm sorry Gasper-chan. I've not been here for you huh. Its my fault not yours."

Being the adorable Vampire-chan that she is, nuzzles my neck and gestures over to her coffin. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the newly decorated coffin. When I sat inside of it...I definitely felt like I've been newly buried or something. Ooh, it always sends shivers down my spine. She's a Vampire, I'm not. It makes me feel uncomfortable, but I grit my teeth and bear with it.

The Vampire-chan rushed and sat on my lap, giving me an almost lost puppy look as she looks at my neck. It was obvious what she wanted to do. It was obvious that she wants to suck on my blood.

"S-Senpai, please."

She begged me, her voice crackling lightly.

I patted her head and gave a nod.

"Go ahead."

Giving a shrilling gleeful sound, she sunk her teeth into the base of my neck! Ow! It always pinches at first, then it becomes more and more pleasurable as time goes on. Its because she's...Maou...no one can understand this feeling unless they've had a Vampire suck you...that doesn't sound right at all.

"Mmmmmmm~"

She moaned, clearly liking the taste of my blood. I could only rest my back against this coffin and pet the back of her head softly. It feels nice, not worrying about Excalibur for a change. I'm sure it will be resolved soon, then I can actually begin my life like people keep telling me to do.

.

.

.

...For five minutes, she kept drinking my blood. Oooooh, its good but now I feel a little faint...I only have so much blood...

I don't know if I can...last much longer...my eyes are going...blurry...my head feels...fuzzy...can't form...thoughts...

"G-Gasper-chan...its e-enough now..."

I wheezed that out, losing the light from my eyes. Ooh crap, I'm going to die...note to self...visit Gasper-chan more often so she doesn't suck so much out...she must've missed my blood...

My breathing was becoming more erratic, my eyes fluttering...she's really going for it today...ooh Maou...I'm going to die...

"G-Gasper-chan!"

Bonk!

I lightly tapped her head, and she took her teeth out of my neck, and gave me an apologetic look. Damn it Gasper-chan, you're the Master of such a look and its hard being angry at you...

"I-I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! Senpaiiiiiiiiiiii! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I-I didn't mean to take so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch~! It tasted too delicious and senpai hasn't been here for sooooooooooooo long! I wanted senpai's hot delicious juices to slide down my throat and it going into my tummy!"

That could be so taken a different way. If she really wants my juices then...she could've gone for another form...hehe, never mind! Y-Yeah, it isn't like I think about girls doing that. After all, I'm an aloof bastard, according to Ise-kun anyway. Well, maybe that's what I like being after all. Makes it more interesting.

"I-Is senpai angry at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Crap, the adorable watery eyes. I almost died but whatever. As long as she gives me those eyes, I can't be angry at her. She's got wayyyyyy to much power over me. I could only give a strained smile and patted her head.

"Yes yes, I forgive you. I'm not angry at you. I can't be anyway since you're adorable Vampire-chan. Don't worry, since you left a little blood, I'm going to be fine. Just, don't take so much from me next time. If you don't want me to die, then you have to learn control."

"S-Sorry."

She apologized again, and hugged me tightly. I knew she was sorry. I've done reckless things before and I can't really blame her. It was only recently that I fought against Freed with hunger being something that slowly me down.

I did the same as she did, and kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay uguu. Don't worry."

"B-But, why are you here senpai? You've not been h-here for awhile now! I-I thought senpai forgot about meeeeee!"

She thought I forgot her huh. Crap, now I really do feel bad. Stupid Excalibur making my life hell. Wrecking my life, even now. Well, I wont let it become something that is going to ruin my life for all of my life. Soon, I will settle it, and begin again, happily this time. As soon as I kill Valper, I can let go a little.

"I suppose its been awhile." I remarked, petting her head. "I'm sorry about that. Lots of different things have been happening. Holy swords and all that crap. But don't ever think I would forget you. I can't, since you marked me Gasper-chan."

That made her smile, and she rested her head on my chest, snuggling in as if she's content. Haha, I bet she must get lonely in here and it isn't like she has a large group of friends. Hey, Ise-kun, Isane-san and Asia-san don't even know of her existence and as for Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. The former two are busy with King and Queen duties and Koneko-chan has a rivalry with Gasper-chan for my affection apparently so she doesn't come here often. As for Yumi-chan...well, like me, she's been focused on Excalibur. And while I can maintain my normal ways, for the most part, she becomes consumed with revenge.

"Senpai...why are you here again? Doesn't school start soon?"

"It does, but I don't care. Since when have I cared about something like that? Since I've not seen you for awhile, I thought I should pay a visit. And by the way you sucked my blood, I presume you missed me as well."

Her face turned pink, and she nodded so fast.

"Y-Yes senpai! I missed you very much! A-And, I even decorated our coffin...do you like it?"

She asks me so shyly, sounding like an innocent maiden in love. It was so cute, that I could've died...died...coffin...

Please don't call it our coffin. It makes it sound like we decided to die together. Like a pact or something. Yeah, Gasper-chan and I want to die together because we love one another and have even picked out a coffin for just us! That doesn't sound weird at all.

I could only give an awkward laugh.

"Y-Yeah~ Its nice Gasper-chan. Especially the pillows. Makes it feel better on my back."

"I-I'm glad senpai likes! When I can leave, I was thinking senpai and I can sleep together in our coffin!"

The day I sleep in that thing is the day I...yeah, the day I die. That's when I will sleep in a coffin. But I don't know how to say this without breaking her expectations of us sleeping together in 'our' coffin.

"Gasper-chan...I have a bed, just for us...I-Its..." When I saw her eyes water, I felt shit about it. She clearly thinks that is a special thing between me and her. "O-Okay, sometimes in the coffin, and sometimes in the bed, okay?"

"Y-Yes senpai! That's the best waaaaaaay!"

Its the best way huh. Yeah, I guess for her. For me, it isn't. I don't want to sleep in a coffin. I would die...I don't wanna die! Excalibur and Valper needs to die first! Then its going to be the rest of them! Haha! That's my goal, not a dream. A dream is something you hope will happen, a goal is something you're going to make happen.

"B-By the way senpai, y-you aren't doing anything d-dangerous, yes?"

"I am." I disagreed with her as she looked perplexed. "I guess, to most, going after Excalibur is dangerous. But to me, its something I need to do. Afterwards, I'm going to kidnap you and take you away from here forever and ever~!"

I picked her up bridal style and started twirling around!

"S-Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaai!? Y-You are going to kidnap meeeeeeeee?!"

"Damn straight uguu! I'm taking you away and we are going to be doing ecchi things inside our coffin haha!"

She blushed and eyed up the coffin before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Senpai...why does senpai show kindness to me when he's usually cold to others?"

What a thing to ask. But it isn't like its a bad question to ask after all. Its quite a valid question. I am cold to others usually, and it might make me seem like an ass, but I do have valid reasons...valid for me anyway. Don't know if others see it, but I do care about the peerage, even if it doesn't come off as such.

"Well, that's a good question. I guess...if I'm cold to people, they wouldn't want to be close to me, therefore they don't get hurt. Its easier to be alone during these times, than having people to worry about. If it wasn't for Isane-san, I wouldn't even have agreed to team up with those exorcists..."

When those words left my lips, she suddenly started shaking and held me for dear life.

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! S-Senpai is working with exorcists!? I-Is senpai in massive amounts of danger right noooooooooooooooooooow!? E-Exorcists are dangerous senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Geez, don't worry Gasper-chan. Those two exorcists might be skilled, but if need be, then I will take care of both of them. I don't care if they turn on us, because I will just kill them. Ooh, don't tell Buchou or Akeno-san either. If they ask anything, which I'm sure they wont, but on the off chance they do, just lie and said I never mentioned it too you."

She looked conflicted about it, so I added an incentive.

"If you keep it secret, then I will give you kisses in our coffin~"

"Okay!" She agreed almost instantly as I said that. Then she gained a concerned look. "Okay senpai...but please don't get hurt...be careful...I-I wish I was allowed out of here! T-Then I will go and help senpai as well! I-I feel so useless..."

"No." I pushed a bang behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Y-You sure senpai?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, come on...I'm sorry for being absent lately Gasper-chan, I will make it up to you now and I will come by more often."

I walked over to her coffin, and gently laid her inside. I got on my knees, and hovered over her body. She looked so cute, and innocent being inside her coffin...our coffin I should say.

I gave a grin, seeing her adorable pouty face.

"What is it Gasper-chan? What do you want right now?"

I lightly teased, running a finger over her very porcelain skin on her face. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she reached out her arms, almost for an embrace of sorts. Responding to that, I moved closer and closer, until our bodies were inches apart.

"S-Senpai...will Buchou be a-angry t-that you broke the seals...?"

"Let me deal with that. Rias-san can't resist my adorable face when I'm pouting fufu~ But you didn't answer, what do you want right now?"

She blushed even more and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me to her face, and pursing her lips. I smirked and leaned down, until I was merely an inch from her lips, such a short distance.

"S-Senpai...p-please don't tease..."

"Sorry, I live to tease."

I spewed out hungrily, which made her flush even more. If possible, her porcelain skin has turned a cute cherry colour.

She took the plunge, and gently brushed my lips with her own shyly. What a bold move from adorable Vampire-chan. Well, its also cute when she wants to do things like this. We long got over the awkwardness of the first kiss, and now we pretty much do whatever she wants. I don't mind, as long as she doesn't nearly kill me, I'm cool with it.

* * *

**[After school]**

**Ise P.O.V**

We, being me, Isane, Yuuya, Saji, Millicas-sama, Kiba and Koneko-chan gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Uuuu..."

The one who held a hand to his head and let out a groan was Yuuya. He didn't look right, kind of pale actually. Is he sick or something? Everyone looked at him strangely as he held his stomach...

"Sensei, you okay?"

Isane questioned with concern evident in her voice.

A strained smile appeared on his damn handsome face and gave the 'so-so' sign with his hand towards her.

"I...I guess. I have been sucked dry."

""W-WHAT!?""

Both Saji and I exclaimed! W-What does he mean 'sucked dry'!? Does he mean oral!? Has someone been giving him oral sex!? I-Is it Isane!? I knew she had a thing for him but for them to be that close already!? I wont allow it! No way! She and him aren't performing sex acts on one another!

As I thought that, Koneko-chan patted her senpai's back.

"...Have you been playing with the Vampire again?"

Even though she said it a normal face, her voice was laced with killing intent? ...Wait, Vampire? What does she mean by Vampire!? Is there a Vampire in this town!? A-And Yuuya is in league with a Vampire!?

"W-Well, when you say it like that, it sounds dirty. I only went for a visit uguu. But she went a little blood lustful and sunk her teeth in and sucked quite a large quantity of blood, but don't worry, I am ready to fight whenever and whatever comes for us."

He said it with a determined face, he looked ready to pass out any second...this Vampire...who is it? I want to know if we are in danger! This Vampire already sucked Yuuya's blood, I don't want it coming for me!

"T-This Vampire Yuuya, where is it?"

He looked at me, and discreetly pointed at Millicas-sama. W-Wait, so Millicas-sama is a Vampire as well!? I knew she was a Devil, but I didn't know she was a Vampire! She's half Vampire half Devil!

While pointing at her, he mouthed 'She'll come for you as well!' so I paled. T-This little girl is a bloodthirsty killer! She's going to kill me and I can't stop it! If someone strong like Yuuya had his blood sucked, the chances of me surviving are quite minimal at best!

Millicas-sama looked around until noticing Yuuya pointing at her.

"Nii-chan, why are you pointing at me?"

"No reason Millicas-chan. Just because you're adorable."

She eyes him up, giving him curious eyes as he whistles innocently. Kiba and Koneko-chan have face palmed and like me, both Isane and Saji are giving them curious eyes.

That's when I decided to ask, for personal reasons.

"Millicas-sama, are you a Vampire?"

I bluntly asked her. She turned to me, and cocked her head to the side?

"N-No, I'm a pure Devil! I'm not a Vampire Hyoudou-san. Why do you think I'm a Vampire?"

I pointed at Yuuya who gives me a disbelieving look, as if I've just betrayed him. Millicas-sama turns to him as he cries...huuuum, he's changed a little. Usually he's just cold and distant, but today, he's playful...strange indeed.

"Nii-chan! D-Did you call me a Vampire!?"

"No."

"Don't lie!"

She snapped, barking at him. He leaned downwards, until he was level with the Loli Gremory and patted her head.

"Millicas-chan is adorable and I love you uguu."

"That doesn't answer the question Nii-chan! T-Tell me if you told Hyoudou-san that I was a Vampire!?"

"Yes, I said that."

STOMP!

She stood on his foot and turned away! Yuuya held his foot in pain and glared at the Loli Gremory.

"Ow! That hurt uguu! Why are you attacking me!? I thought you loved me!"

Millicas-sama stared back at her Nii-chan and pouted with teary eyes.

"W-Well, I do love Nii-chan but Nii-chan is being a baka! If Nii-chan says sorry then I will as well!"

"Fine, sorry Loli-sama."

Millicas-sama nods and hugs her Nii-chan tightly.

Koneko-chan turned hearing that, and glared.

"...Are you mocking Loli's now?"

Such killing intent from the white haired Loli-chan! She's literally leaking killing intent from her eyes and body! W-Watch out Yuuya! She'll kill you! I know she will! Just look at her eyes!

He threw up his hands in defence and shook his head.

"N-No! You know I'm appreciative of the Loli form as well as the mature form. I just love women, whether they be Loli's, Bishoujo's or Onee-sama types. As long as they aren't evil and I like their personality, then its all cool. But I dont usually think about such things, Excalibur and all that drama."

"...I guess, but I'm sure you like Loli's the best, right?"

It was almost as if she was stating that, rather than asking. Yuuya patted Koneko-chan's head and gave a small smile.

"Yes, Loli's are the best."

Koneko-chan went over and hugged him...as everyone else sweatdrops besides Millicas-sama who looks content right now. Erm...I don't know what the hell that was, but I'm glad they worked out, whatever it was that needed to be worked out.

"Nii-san. What happened then?"

Isane asked me with a confused look. I didn't have an answer for her at all. This was...a strange turn of events. At least, I learned that Yuuya has a side that's playful and isn't serious all of the time.

But with that we continued to search until the sun started setting in the sky.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest.

"Stop complaining Saji-san. Obviously its going to take time. They aren't going to just suddenly show up and be like "Come and die!" or something like that. This isn't a light novel, this is real life. But if you want to leave, then please do. We need people dedicated to the cause, and if you aren't, then you're useless."

A-And, Yuuya's back to his usual style of being blunt and scolding. But he's right. This is going to take time. I don't usually agree with that handsome bastard, but he's got more experience in fighting and making strategies and shit like that. If anything, he's the senpai Devil that I admire and hate at the same time. Iyaaaa! Its hard to pick one!

Saji jumped back in surprise and had a face of fear. Don't worry Saji, Yuuya scares the shit out of me as well when he's like this. Although Isane likes it as she keeps flushing when he's so commanding and blunt...ugh, it just makes me think what she and he do together when they are alone...

Then Millicas-sama and Koneko-chan stiffened their position and looked at Yuuya who nodded.

What's going on?

That's what I thought as Yuuya shot past us and jumped high! He drew his sword and within seconds, clanging metal rang out throughout the area! The reason is because the person he clashed swords against was...

"Aye! Heya senpai! Its been awhile huh!"

It was Freed that no good exiled priest!

Senpai? Why would Freed call Yuuya senpai? Even Kiba was confused by it, but not Isane. She seemed to understand what was going on. I don't! What's going on!? Do Freed and Yuuya have history or something!?

"D-Don't you dare talk to Nii-chan you idiot priest!"

Millicas-sama shouted with a dark expression. Freed showed a distorted grin.

"Well well, if it isn't the Loli red head. Been having fun with Nii-chan here? For a Devil slut like you, its the usual right?"

"Don't you talk to her!"

Yuuya and Freed exchanged swords and pushed one another back, landing on the ground away's from one another. Yuuya gathered a holy power in his hands that is dangerous to Devils like us. It formed a sphere of dangerous holy energy and he then shot that ball of holy power towards the crazy exorcist, but Freed raised his spirits and cut the ball in half. Ku! That bastard is tough!

"Freed!"

I yelled, glaring at the dirty bastard.

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. The girls also took off their sister's outfits.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Yuuya or Kiba. Either one of them will be able to fight harder if I transfer my power to them.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! Shirayuki! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"What a thing huh..."

Yuuya muttered, looking at the lizard on Saji's hand with interest. I wonder what that thing even is? Is it some kind of power Saji has?

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! She was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

"Yeah! Lets go Millicas-sama!"

Both Millicas-sama and Isane charged forward! Millicas-sama's hands glowed with the power of destruction and Isane's hand had electricity running through it! A double attack from them huh!

First Millicas-sama launched her power of destruction towards Freed who extended his hand forward with the blade and swung down. At first I thought that the power of destruction was erased, but that wasn't the case.

As Freed swung down, it changed direction and moved to the side! S-So, she can control the direction of her power! Not even Buchou can do something like that! Freed clicked his tongue and swung his blade rapidly to cut up the shot of destruction.

"Hyaaa!"

With that cry, Freed was able to cut the destruction but at the same time, Isane closed the distance and thrusted her fist at him! Freed caught her in his sights and narrowed avoided the fist by bending his body!

"Missed me!"

"What about this!"

Isane sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards him, but he used his Excalibur to block! But even then, she's able to hit a holy sword without having any negative effects! And even the surroundings are getting blown away by the pressure alone! Now, that's really something! Maybe her training with Yuuya is better than my own training with Buchou. She's upped her stats quite a margin compared to when we both became Devils. I know she's a Rook, but she's quite fast as well. While she isn't Knight fast, she's faster than I am and even Koneko-chan! Even I'm having a hard time keeping up with her speed with my eyes.

"Now, you piss off!"

Freed swung and cut Isane!

...Or that's what I thought. At the moment the blade was going to make contact with Isane, Yuuya appeared and blocked the blade with his own blade which is leaking a large amount of holy power.

"Sorry stupid kohai, but I can't let you hurt my student. Now, you piss off!"

Yuuya released an alarming amount of holy power from his blade, which pushed Freed back! Freed was sent skidding across the ground and then came to a stop, a small dust cloud forming.

Yuuya wasted no time in charging forward, swinging rapidly and wildly. It was obvious that he was expending more energy than what was necessary. Maybe because he hates Excalibur, he's finding it more and more hard to concentrate.

"Aye!"

Freed jumped from the dust clouds and clashed blades with Yuuya! Violent sparks flooded this area alone, sending chills down my spine. The clashing of metal was enough to make most feel strange about this.

"Come come senpai! I always looked up to you! Aren't you going to become that monster I respected!? Come on monster-senpai! The one who kills without a cause! If you don't, then I might rape the red head girl~"

Something changed in Yuuya's eyes, hearing that. His killing intent flared, and even brought me to my knees, it was that powerful. I don't know why Freed keeps calling him senpai, must be due to Yuuya being in the holy sword project or something.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER FILTH!"

DON!

A large wave of power smashed against Freed, smashing him into the ground, covering him in his own blood! Even then, as Yuuya brought his blade down, Freed parried it with his own, and kicked Yuuya in the face!

He skidded back slightly, as Kiba went forward! Her duo demonic swords were brimming with the intent to kill. But like Yuuya, she wasn't concentrating like she usually does.

She clashed her swords against Freed, swinging without any form of a plan. It was...different to what those two are usually capable of. Usually, they both use skills, but now they are fighting for rage only. If they attacked together, they'd be able to overpower Freed, but even when I realized it, they didn't.

Like I thought might happen, Kiba's swords turned to dust upon making contact with his Excalibur. The Excalibur is tough...maybe I should give one of them my power. But which one should I give it to?

"Take this!"

Millicas-sama sent a large wave of power of destruction towards Freed! That power was something massive! I-I don't even know if Buchou could make such a power. Is...Millicas-sama stronger than Buchou!?

"Shit!"

Realizing that he can't take it on, Freed jumped and avoided the shot! But then the large shot started breaking off and went towards Freed! Their power wasn't as much as the large shot, but being touched by something like that would erase you from the world!

"Go Millicas-chan!"

Yuuya cheered as he shot a blast of power towards Freed! Both the tiny demonic shots and the holy orb neared the airborne Freed! Freed clicked his tongue and swung the Excalibur downwards, and created a huge explosion!

"Iyaaa!"

Freed carried out and fell to the ground! His outfit was in tatters. Maybe due to the power of destruction. But whatever it is, is dangerous. Millicas-sama is strong. No wonder Yuuya always says she's gifted. I thought he was being nice and praising her to help with self esteem. But now...I believe that this little girls potential is massive.

Yuuya pointed towards Koneko-chan, Kiba and then me. What does he mean about that? Why point to us? Even Kiba looked confused by it.

"...Understood senpai."

Wait, what does she understand? He wants me to give my power to Kiba? Why not give it to him? Unless...he doesn't want it. Maybe it would damage his pride or something. If there's anything I know about him, its his pride. He's kind of like Buchou. They both are very prideful and are determined to solve things on their own, even when they should ask for help.

Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting me up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yumi-senpai."

THROW.

I got thrown with a lot of power! I got thrown up into the air by a Loli with super human strength! Uwaaah! Koneko-chan, I'm not an object! You can't throw me!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering her body. She looked at Yuuya who shot a look at Freed.

"…I understand Yuu-kun. I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him. But while he was, I noticed a shadow go towards him...it was Yuuya! Going faster than I thought he could go without promoting, he catched Freed off guard and swung downwards!

"Crap!"

GIN!

Even though he caught him off guard, Freed was somehow able to block the strike and make a distance. Yuuya gave chase but Freed was able to kick him in the stomach, sending him back a small distance.

Freed who was distracted by Yuuya let down his guard slightly. Kiba saw that as an opportunity and ran using her Knights speed that she's proud of, with a demonic sword in both of her hands and sent a wave of demonic swords at the guy with a crazy face.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba...

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is what!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji…

"…Dragon type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!

"Well done Saji-san." Yuuya praised, giving a wild dangerous smirk. "Now Freed Zelzan. Today, is the day you lose your life. Are you excited about seeing me again now? Unlike others, I don't give a shit about morals. I will kill you right here and now!"

"Hah! Those are killing eyes senpai! I've not seen them this dangerous in ages! But but! If you kill me, you wont have anyone to play around with! Can you really kill your former kohai!?"

Yuuya gave a shit eating grin, and moved forward. Those eyes though...really do show the intent to kill...so scary. I've never seen such eyes like this. Not even when he was fighting against that idiot Phenex.

"Hmmmm...so my favourite subject is alive and kicking after all."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. He kind of reminds me of someone...but I can't place it...

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Valper!? Isn't Valper the guy who Yuuya and Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba, Yuuya and their comrades during the holy sword project… Just like the Excalibur's, what a fateful meeting!

"Valper Galilei you scum!"

Yuuya spat out in hate as Kiba glared very harshly! Valper looked at Yuuya and smirked.

"I am certainly am. Hello Vincenzo. What a good reunion."

Vincenzo...who's that? When he said it, he was looking at Yuuya...Vincenzo...? Is...that Yuuya's real name...? I heard from Buchou that she named Kiba and Yuuya, so they would have to have other names...and Yuuya's real name is Vincenzo...?

When hearing that, Yuuya's eyes were coloured with hate!

"That's not my name Valper!"

"Kukuku, I see. Then, what do you go by now Vincenzo?"

"Shut up!"

He spat out, glaring harshly. But I can't believe it...Vincenzo...that's his real name...even people like Koneko-chan and Millicas-sama were shocked by it. Since they knew Yuuya from long ago, I thought that they might know his real name, but they didn't...

"S-Sensei...your real name is Vincenzo?"

Isane questioned, but Yuuya...Vincenzo...Yuuya...whatever! Whoever he is shook his head.

"No, that person doesn't exist anymore. I am Shirayuki Yuuya, not Vincenzo."

He stated clearly, and almost coldly. Valper gave a dirty sneer.

"Kukuku~ Vincenzo is acting out of term again." Yuuya glared as Valper turned to Freed. "Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I see the years haven't been kind to you, Valper."

Yuuya ran his blade along the ground, making a cut in it. His killing intent flared, directed at the old man.

The old man gave a sneer.

"My, Vincenzo. What a lovely compliment. It fills me up with warmth that you'd consider my feelings. But I'm sorry I can't accommodate you, I have to be making my leave now."

"You're going to die Valper! I wont let you leave here alive!"

Yuuya charged at Valper with the intent to kill! He pointed his sharpened sword towards the old man! When he neared, Valper put out his hand, and smirked.

"Now now Vincenzo. There's no need for violence now. I've missed you, my favourite project. Have you been harnessing your power? The last I saw you, you was running away while carrying that girl. It broke my heart, thinking you can run away from me~ Didn't I treat you right?"

"Treat me right?" He spat as a reply. "You, are a monster Valper. You did things to me, that no one should've been put through. You violated my rights as a human being. You toyed with my body as if I was some lab rat! I, am going to end your life right here and now you scummy little son of a bitch! You will suffer more than anything in this world! All you put me through, I will return 1000 times!"

Valper stared with the eyes of interest at Yuuya's shout.

"But I did that for your own benefit. Don't you also want to be a strong monster? I made you who you are. Because of me, you are strong. If anything, you should thank me...but even now, you aren't using your true power."

"I will never use anything you've given me! Nothing you did benefited me! You turned me into something that's disgusting! Its all your fault Valper! All of the children suffered because of you! Each one of my comrades paid the price of dying because you...you put poison on them and killed them. You could've let them go. If you wanted to kill anyone, then I would've been their substitute."

Is he serious? He would've taken the places of those children? He would've died in their place? He really cares for his former comrades huh. It makes me feel...different about him. He comes off as cold, but he's actually a caring person.

Valper gave a distorted grin.

"Why would I kill you? You're my greatest work. You, are what I want. You...You are the one who I cared about the most. But its fitting, you becoming a Devil. It makes sense, since you always where a pain as an individual. If you didn't have that special power, then I would've regarded you as a loss. But with your power, you're a plus. Vincenzo, come with me, and together, we'll be great! Excalibur will only be the beginning! With Kokabiel-sama, me and you could become great!"

This guys nuts! As if Yuuya would accept something like that! He hates you Valper you fucker! Why would he ever do something with you!? If anything he will destroy you moron!

"Hmph, what a disgusting offer. You must be insane if you think I would ever join you. It doesn't matter what you say. I will end you."

As Yuuya moved forward, Valper produced something with a smirk...it was a heart shaped necklace that was gold. It even had an inscription, but I can't make out what it says from here.

Upon seeing it, Yuuya's eyes opened wide with the colour of rage.

"That's mine! Where did you get that!? Give it me back!"

Its his...is it important to him? What is it? What's that about? I wonder why its so important to him...?

"Now now, Vincenzo. You don't need to yell. I might be old, but I'm not deaf. But if you want this back, then you'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers. Or, you could come with me and become my project again?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Yuuya narrowed the distance and swung his sword down! He's going to kill Valper right here and now! But before the blade could connect, Freed appeared and stopped the blade from slicing the old man!

"Now senpai! Come on! Leave poor old man Valper alone!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As soon as he screamed that out, Yuuya raised his power, and the aura around his blade became more and more powerful! The aura is getting raised into the sky, and its covering the entire area he's around!

"S-Shit!"

Freed was getting pushed back! If he continues, then he really will break Excalibur! That power is amazing! But even that old man looks impressed by the power Yuuya is displaying...or do I call him Vincenzo now?

"You die!"

BANG!

Yuuya nailed his foot into Freed's stomach, and kicked him away! Then, he turned his attentions on Valper with a wild look in his eyes, almost murderous eyes. Upon seeing his eyes, Valper took a step back, afraid.

"Hahahahaha! All this waiting and its finally over with! Now, you're going to die!"

But as soon as he was going to swing down, he was forced to jump back. With only a second separating his jump back, a spear of pure light swished past him, piercing the ground! W-Where did that come from!? A Fallen Angel is nearby!?

"Kokabiel! Come out you cowardly bastard!"

Yuuya spat out, looking around. Kokabiel is nearby!? S-Shit! He's nearby! Where is he though? Why is Kokabiel here?

Then, Freed jumped to join Valper.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle! See you later senpai! Lets have more and more fun next time!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ise-kun."

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"VALPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Yuuya shot off after them, wherever they went, with the intent to murder!

"Nii-chan!"

"Sensei!"

"Yuu-senpai!"

When they tried to move forward, Yuuya snapped his neck back and raised a barrier around myself, Saji, Isane, Koneko-chan and Millicas-sama, blocking those three attempts at following! He stopped them from going! Maybe...he did it to keep them safe.

"I'm also coming Yuu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Kiba shot off after Yuuya with a demonic sword in hand! I-Is everyone able to go now!? Those two have disappeared!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here. G-Geez, what's going on around here!?

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan, Isane, Millicas-sama and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Although, looking at Millicas-sama is kind of hard, as tears formed by her eyes.

Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Everyone, please explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were stood there, looking really angry right now. Crap...

"NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Millicas-sama cried out, in an attempt to call Yuuya back to her, but it didn't work. There's no way, that he was going to comeback now. He's too driven by the fires of rage.

* * *

**Yuuya P.O.V**

I don't know how long I was running for. I was aiming for that old man Valper. That bastard is going to die by my hands. No one else can kill him. That's my right, alone. Its my right to take his life with my own hands.

Along the way, Yumi-chan and the two exorcists joined up with me, as we four ran in unison together. Even though they were humans, they were able to keep up to the Devil me and Yumi-chan.

It was strange, but good as well. I didn't give them enough credit, if I'm honest. They are dedicated to their mission. But I am also as well. As soon as I catch Valper, I shall utterly obliterate him!

What we eventually came too was a large warehouse. From the warehouse, I could sense the disgustingness of the holy sword Excalibur, and of course Freed with Valper near it. All of them are there, just a stones throw away...

"Yumi-chan...you can't be reckless."

I warned with sharpened eyes. She nods as if I had said something that wasn't needed. But it was, for Yumi-chan at least. If she wants to survive, then she needs to stay focused...not that I can say anything about it though. I lost control back there, when seeing my necklace...I thought it was destroyed...but if its not gone, then I want it back. Even if I have to take it off the dead body of that old bastard.

"Shirayuki-kun, you know of the dangers ahead, right?"

Shidou-san quizzed, eyeing up the warehouse.

"Yes, that's right. Its not too late. If you want to escape, then go now. Preferably, I wouldn't like it if you and I guess Xenovia died. You can leave here with your lives."

"Hmph." Xenovia scoffed, folding her arms. "You suddenly developed care for us. What's the reason?"

"I'd rather not have you die for something pointless." I remarked, glaring at her. "If you want to throw your life away, then all the power to you. But if you have common sense, you run away right now and tell the Church you failed. This, isn't worth your life."

"You're willing to die though?"

Shidou-san said something like that with concern, but I waved her off.

"That's because this is my life. My goal. Unlike you, I am willing to die without hesitation. Even now, I can see the worry in your eyes, both of you. Shidou-san, Xenovia. You both don't have to do this. Just leave this to me...and Yumi-chan, although even that sounds crap as I would have her run away...although it isn't like she'll listen to me at this point."

Yumi-chan gave a no nonsense look, as if to say she was agreeing with my statement. Of course she would. She wants them to run as well. Like me, she says she doesn't care, but she secretly does care and wants them to run. All she wants is Excalibur and I can relate. I don't want Xenovia or Shidou-san to get killed because of this. They seem like good girls (Shidou-san more than Xenovia) and they have big bright futures.

Both of the exorcists however gave defiant shakes of their heads.

"This is for the Church after all!"

"Haha, hearing a Devils compassionate words. Almost makes me think of changing my opinion of you, almost."

Shidou-san said it with high praise and Xenovia said it with slanted eyes.

"I don't care what your opinion of me is Xenovia. If you want to fight Kokabiel, then its your funeral. Don't come crying to me when you die."

"Yet, you're here as well, without that promotion you Pawns are proud of."

"I don't need to promote to win against Excalibur."

I gave a cool reply then felt something come from the side! When I looked, it was a jagged spear of pure light! I drew my sword, and dispersed the light spear almost instantly! The potency of the light, was something a Cadre Fallen Angel would be capable of. So, that only draws me to the conclusion that Kokabiel threw such a spear.

"Yuu-kun...!"

Yumi-chan pointed to something so I focused my eyes...

What I saw was...

A single Fallen Angel.

This one had pale skin, like a ghost or something. His ears were pointy and he kind of looked like a bat if I'm honest. He was wearing black robes with decorations on them fit for a Fallen Angel-sama.

This was him, Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel helping Valper and Freed. This son of a bitch is a Cadre Fallen Angel. His power is above most enemies I have faced before, but less than Serafall-sama's and Grayfia-sans. But even then, I don't know if I could take him without becoming a Queen.

"So, this is your favourite Valper."

The old man himself stepped out of the shadows as soon as his name was called. Along with him was Freed Zelzan, that bastard Fallen Angel helper. He had that damn Excalibur in his hands. Seeing that, Yumi-chan's killing intent was flared. My eyes were solely on Valper. I hate Valper more than Excalibur. No, if I killed Valper, then I'm fine with everything else. Valper, is the reason my hatred exists. If I can take him out, then I can live a better life.

"That's right Kokabiel-sama. That one, is very useful. The rest are useless bitches." Valper grinned, and looked at me. "Vincenzo, you should join Kokabiel-sama. Together with us, we can destroy God in Heaven, and destroy the Underworld as well."

Why does he think I would ever join them...? He must be completely stupid if he thinks something like that. If I was to join them, then someone must've performed a lobotomy on me.

"You must be fucking nuts. And stop calling me Vincenzo! That person is dead! He no longer exists! Right now, I'm Shirayuki Yuuya, and I'm the proud Pawn of Rias Gremory-san! So, come one and all. I will fucking destroy all of you! Kokabiel, I'm starting with you!"

I gathered a large amount of holy power in my hands, and mixed it with my demonic power! If this bastard wants to go a round with me, then he's going to die! I simply wont lose to someone like this person!

The power mixed nicely, and I pointed that hand at Kokabiel. If I had my Queen powers, it would be stronger. But that doesn't matter. If I have too, I will use 'that' against this enemy, even if its a little dangerous. I will unlock that hated power and kill them all!

"Take this!"

I shot out a large amount of holy and demonic power towards Kokabiel. The power covered half of this area. It was so dangerous that both Freed and Valper jumped back, with Freed protecting that piece of shit.

Kokabiel stuck out his hands, and gathered the light of the Fallen Angels. So, he intends to take the attack head on huh! What fun! If he wants to die quicker than all the power too him!

The attack hit Kokabiel straight on. He didn't even attempt to dodge it at all. Due to the explosion, all the area covered in smoke, which I blew away with wind magic. Yes, magic, not demonic power. I know magic as well as demonic power and holy power and I am quite the accomplished swordsman. I am what could be called a magic swordsman.

"D-Did that kill him?"

Shidou-san wondered aloud. But I knew the truth. That wouldn't be nearly enough to kill someone like Kokabiel! And as if responding to that, the dust cleared and revealed the Fallen Angel himself, standing there with a victorious smirk on his ugly face and his clothes singed, but nothing more.

"Wow...was that it? Valper hyped you up, but that was...weak."

"You haven't seen the full extent of my power Kokabiel!"

Kokabiel didn't even look bothered as he looked at Freed.

"Freed, take Valper there to the aforementioned place. This is getting a little interesting. I want to see what these children can do."

Aforementioned place...are they going somewhere I'm unaware of? What does Kokabiel intend to do right now? Running away? Or moving to another battlefield? And why only take Valper? Why...is Kokabiel going to kill us now? Hmph, he can try.

"But Kokabiel-sama! What about senpai and the other rangers?"

What a stupid way to say it. Even calling us rangers! Dickhead, he seriously is!

Kokabiel remained cool and waved his hand.

"I've decided to play with these little rangers as you put it. Don't worry, they wont be able to follow. And if you don't follow my 'advice' then I will personally run my light sword through both of your chests. Don't forget, you're expendable to me. If you want even a chance of surviving then fuck off right now."

He threatened them to leave with eyes like a hawk!

I'm not letting Freed take Valper, no way! Not when I've come this close, this far! I've come so close and I wont let him go now! I will kill anything that gets in my way! I wont let him escape again!

"Aye aye! I understand boss-sama! Next time senpai! We'll definitely fight again! Then lets go old man!"

Valper and Freed turned to leave! No! I wont let them gooooooooooooooo!

"No!"

I rushed, using the speed I am capable of and before I could close the distance, Kokabiel appeared in front of me! He created a sword of light, and swung it down on me! I blocked his sword with my own, parrying him! The light was intense, but my sword was able to hold!

"Valper!"

Yumi-chan rushed towards Valper and Freed who are escaping, creating a single demonic sword in her hands. She was ready to kill Valper, but I couldn't let her! She can have Excalibur, Valper is mine! She can't take Valper away...that's my right...

"Haha!"

Kokabiel pushed me away and used another light sword against Yumi-chan! Yumi-chan used her Knight skills and blocked his attack, although the sword she used had a large crack appear! I ran at Kokabiel again and started a sword fight with Kokabiel, with Yumi-chan as well!

But Kokabiel is an excellent swordsman. He's not only holding off me, but Yumi-chan as well. We both are accomplished swordsmen but Kokabiel is holding off both of us with not much effort. So, this is the special skills of the Cadre Fallen Angel who fought in the war...interesting.

"You die!"

Xenovia took a chance and quickly closed the distance between herself and Kokabiel. She got behind him, her Excalibur emitting a dangerous power. She took a stance behind him, and swung her blade downwards!

However, Kokabiel's wings hardened like steel, and blocked her attack. She sharpened her eyes and once again swung her sword, but like us, Kokabiel was able to block her attack with his steel like wing.

"Exorcist, I believe I was dealing with the Devils here. If you wanted to die, then you should've said!"

Kokabiel pushed her back, and he fired off feathers of steel at her! She jumped back, parrying the steel feathers with her Excalibur! But some of the feathers were able to knock her off her feet, and she fell on her butt!

"You really are annoying blue bitch. Your predecessors of Excalibur was someone who was unsurpassable. You, are nothing but useless shit bitch."

When Xenovia heard that, she hung her head low. Even then, she got back onto her feet and raised her Excalibur high. But, if she actually wants to deal damage, why doesn't she use...well, that's her choice I guess.

"Shut up!"

Xenovia renewed her spirit and targeted Kokabiel again. This time, she was swinging wildly, hoping to catch Kokabiel off guard. She was using more energy than what was necessary, but you could see the intense gaze in her eyes.

That's when I noticed Shidou-san running at Kokabiel, her Excalibur in the form of a katana. Its not as strong as Xenovia's, but its still a holy sword and is able to deal damage. Its ability is more to do with wielders who choose skill over power.

When she neared Kokabiel (who's still having a sword fight with Yumi-chan and I) she made complicated slashes! Kokabiel however used his wings to block her attack like he did with Xenovia! So, four people assaulting him isn't enough!

Damn it. I knew a Cadre Fallen Angel would be tough, but to deal with four separate people at once, without really making much of a sweat, is something I couldn't even conceive. If it was just me, then I could do an all area attack, but to do that, I need them to move out of the way. But knowing these three, they wont be able to leave it just like that.

Freed and Valper have already escaped, to Maou knows where. Knowing Kokabiel, he's up to something. He's going to start a war, which is obvious. But what he's going to do afterwards...that's a different matter altogether. For Valper to slip through my fingers...its unforgivable...I'm ashamed of it all!

No, we need to beat Kokabiel here and now. At least if we do, we wont have to worry about a war between the factions. Its the last thing anyone could want, unless you're evil.

I know what I can do. I know what I have to do now. If we can't win against Kokabiel here, I have to at least give the others a chance to escape. Maybe with the combined power of Buchou and the others, they might be able to deal enough damage to Kokabiel...no, I'm not sure even that would work...I don't know what I'm supposed to do...

"Yuu-kun! We're at a disadvantage here!"

"I know Yumi-chan! We need to regroup and form a new plan!"

Upon hearing that, Kokabiel grinned from ear to ear as if he heard something truly amusing. What's his intentions now? Is he thinking of doing something right now? What is he going to do...?

"Kuku, so running away huh. Well, at least you all aren't as stupid as you look. But, that's just stupid!"

He pushed both Yumi-chan and I away, then held up his hands. From there, a dangerous light gathered, and started to expand. I was suspicious, until I noticed that the light wasn't a Fallen Angels light, but more like a shimmer...space distorting! He's going to blast us with air pressure magic!

"Get away!"

On my command Xenovia and Shidou-san jumped away...or that's what I thought. While Xenovia was able to get away, Shidou-san wasn't able to get away in time. Kokabiel released a large shockwave from his palms, which blew away everything that was near him!

And unfortunately that included Shidou-san. She was blown away by the shockwave and crashed into a nearby rock wall. Instincts kicked in and I grabbed Xenovia then I got in front of Yumi-chan, and created a barrier and she created a wall of demonic swords in front of that.

While the swords were blown away, my barrier remained, barely. It was nearly broken. If she didn't create the sword wall, then I know my barrier would be unable to handle such a shockwave.

Xenovia, who was dazed looked at me in surprise.

"Why did you help me?"

To be honest, I don't even know why I did.

I gave a small dip of my head.

"I said it before didn't I? I, don't want you to die. Even if you're an enemy, I still prefer you over that ugly ass Kokabiel. If you want to live, we need to escape now. Kokabiel, clearly means business, and he isn't holding back. I hate saying this, but if the Sekiryuutei was here, he could've increased my power and together we might be able to win. That, or I could promote and use my forbidden power...although I would prefer to not use it."

Xenovia gave me a little look, before agreeing with a nod.

"You're right. Kokabiel right now is going to be too much to handle. He had the element of surprise, and there's still Freed and Valper out there. However, if we regroup with the Gremory group, we might be able to pull off some kind of victory."

She's correct on that. If we do team up like I said as well, we might be able to pull off a victory...but what happens after that is...I don't need to think about that right now. First, I need to get my revenge, then I will deal with the aftermath of it all.

"But Kokabiel isn't going to let us walk out of here."

Yumi-chan added, glaring at the Fallen Angel. Said Fallen Angel is laughing to himself, and has something in his hands...no wait...he has...Shidou-san in his hands! Her body looks beaten, and she's bleeding...was that due to the shockwave? Makes me glad we protected each other...Shidou-san...her Excalibur is on her arm...

"Kokabiel! Let her go!"

Xenovia ordered, pointing her Excalibur at the grinning Kokabiel. She was ready to go, but Kokabiel looked at Shidou-san, and poked her in the face, as she winced. Barely any light was in her eyes, and she had a face full of pain. If we don't get her away from him, she'll die...

"Kukuku~ This is a stupid exorcist. You all are naive. You came here, rushing into danger without thinking. All of you are just so idiotic! Don't you think about the consequences at all! Hey, blue hair. First I'm going to kill this exorcist, then I'm coming for you."

"Don't you touch her!"

She tried to move forward, but I put my arm forward, and stopped her advances.

"Don't Xenovia. If you rush him, he might kill Shidou-san and then he'll kill you. If you're cool with that, then go ahead. But we can't do any reckless movements. That's why, you two need to escape right now. If you run, then I can deal with this bastard in front of us."

They both looked shocked by my words but it was Yumi-chan who voiced it.

"Y-Yuu-kun! I'm not going to leave you here! I love you too much to leave you! If you're staying, then so am I! I wont abandon you here with him! You always keep me safe, allow me to fight beside you right now!"

I smiled at how she wanted to fight with me. But then frowned and looked at her with an emotionless face.

"I want you to leave, right now. I'm not going to argue with you over the matter. He's too powerful for all of us here, and now he has a hostage. I need to make sure that you two get away."

"But Irina-"

Xenovia tried to step in, but I patted her head.

"Don't worry about her. I will get her and take her for medical treatment. But with you two here, I can't use my full wide attacks. If you're caught up in it, then I don't know what I'm going to do. Xenovia, Yumi-chan...go, now."

"Yuu-kun..."

I silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't a lustful one, but one to showed how I felt. One that was full of emotion and tender loving care. She cried a little, but I wiped the tears away. Such a silly girl she is, doing something like this.

Once breaking the kiss, I pushed her away.

"Go, now. Leave Kokabiel to me."

She looked conflicted, but eventually nodded.

"If you die, I wont ever forgive you! Do you hear me Yuu-kun!? I am serious here! Come back to me later because, I love you!"

"Me too. I always have loved you. Now leave Yumi-chan."

She nods and starts running with tears in her eyes. I'm sorry Yumi-chan, but I need you to be safe. Then, I can be happy, knowing I did something right for a change. I don't like doing wrong things...only the right things. Xenovia places a hand on my shoulder.

"Save Irina. If you don't, then I'm going to come for you myself."

I brushed off her hand and grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you."

"Hmph, you're becoming more likeable in my eyes."

"Likewise."

After that she runs away. I was going to assume that Kokabiel would attack either of them as they escaped, but he didn't. He was either cocky that he could get past me, or he didn't care about them. Either way, its bad if he just lets them go without doing anything. Maybe it means, we really are ants in front of this Cadre Fallen Angel...well, this ant is going to prove that he's strong like a lion.

Shidou-san was looking worse. I need to get her out of here. I don't want anymore blood on my hands. If she dies...it will make me feel even more crap than before. And despite me not really liking Xenovia, I still gave her my word that I would save Shidou-san. And once I promise something, I intend to see it through until the end.

"My, I was surprised that you wanted to stay behind. You've got balls kid, you really do."

He sort of praised me, and gave a shit eating grin. What a disgusting sight to say the least.

I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Although, I wont be bowing down to you Kokabiel. Now they have gone, I can unleash my power against you. If you think you can handle me, give me the girl, and we can settle this like...well, I'm a gentleman, I don't have any fucking clue what you are."

He looked at Shidou-san in his hand, and tossed her at me as if he didn't have a care in the world. I caught her in my arms. While she was breathing heavily. She wasn't going to die immediately. So, if I am able to take down this bastard a peg or two, then I can get Shidou-san to Asia-san. I know a few healing techniques, but nothing on the level of Twilight Healing. I'll leave that to our Bishop.

"S-Shirayuki-kun..."

"Shhh now...its okay."

I gently soothed to her, and cradled her in my arms. She might be an enemy, but I sense nothing but goodness from her. She's a good child really. I know she is. She cried and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm...sorry I...and Xenovia...were rude to you...we said things...I didn't mean it...Xenovia...I'm sure she also...regrets on some level..."

She meant it. I knew it. Even her eyes leaked tears of a heavy variety. Shidou-san is a cute girl after all. Different circumstances, and I could see us being friends. I brushed them away and patted her head.

"No, its okay Shidou-san. You don't need to apologize to me. But I'm glad you did...you're the first person who has ever apologized like that to me. Thank you Shidou-san."

"C...Call me Irina...please..."

I was shocked by the sudden request, but I shall do what she wants since she's the one who is injured. And right in front of me as well. How despicable, to hurt a girl right in front of me.

"Call me Yuuya as well, Irina-san. Now leave Kokabiel to me and concentrate on living."

She nodded so I stood tall, and pointed my hand towards Kokabiel, my other hand holding Irina-san close to me. I have to time this perfectly. With Irina-san here, I don't know if I could release all my power. But this time it isn't about killing Kokabiel. Its making sure that I get away with her.

Kokabiel lifts his eyebrows and gives a sneer.

"Whats this then? Have you finally resolved yourself?"

"Something like that Kokabiel. I am ready to die. Are you? So, shall we start with this!?"

I summoned flames around him, that began swirling around violently. They aren't Phenex clan hot, but they are hotter than most types of flames. I'm not that good with fire magic, but its a good starter at least.

"Whats this? A dance of fire?"

"I guess! Now, fire whirlwind!"

FLAMES!

The mass of flames surrounded Kokabiel, and trapped him in a vortex! I had to place a barrier around Irina-san so she doesn't get burned by the hot air. For me, its fine but for a human, it would scald.

I summoned some demonic power, and shot it upwards, above the vortex of flames. The demonic power turned into a mass of pure destruction! I concentrated and made it bigger.

"Die!"

I motioned my hand downwards, and the demonic power followed, going into the vortex of fire!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A massive explosion rang out throughout the area, and covered it in thick blank smoke. I dared to hope that I hurt him even if only a little but that soon changed when something happened.

"This is?"

From the smoke, stood Kokabiel. He flicked his wings around, dispelling the smoke. The clothes he has on have been singed, and his left cheek has a burn mark on it. But apart from that, he doesn't have anything else...damn.

"No, I have more moves!"

Magic circles gathered around me, too many too count. All of these magic circles, are going to blow this bastard away! ...Is what I want to say. But I can't. I simply can't waste power here. I might need it later. For my plan to work, this is all about precision.

The magic circles start glowing brightly, and enchantingly. It was something of a night sky, with the stars twinkling away dazzlingly. Except, these stars are going to destroy. Kokabiel smirked at the magic circles glow.

"So, this is going to be the big finisher?"

"Something like that, now die with the barrage!"

I shot out all of the magical power I could muster at this time! Fire, ice, wind, lightning, pure magic, holy power, demonic power as well! All of them fired towards the bastard Fallen Angel! Kokabiel looked at the incoming assault and yawned as if he wasn't interested. Putting both of his hands out and gathering the power of light, Kokabiel was going to defend!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

My blasts were mixed with my real magic as huge explosions happened around Kokabiel. The real magic I wanted to use made a pentagram around the gathering smoke were Kokabiel is stood. I can sense that he's fine, but I don't believe he has realized my intentions yet. That's good. If he doesn't, then there's a chance.

Once my real assault was set, I stopped the magical attacks and let the smoke clear. He waved his wings, getting the smoke away again. The Fallen Angel stood in the middle of the transparent pentagram, smirking.

Physically, he didn't look that injured, besides his arms having deep lacerations but nothing life threatening. He waved his hands at me like a child would when they're excited about something.

"Wow Vincenzo. That was something...crap. From everything Valper was telling me, I thought that your strongest attack would've been...stronger. Did I perhaps misread the flow of power from you?"

I really wish he didn't call me Vincenzo. I hate that name. It isn't my name anymore. It isn't anything to me. Vincenzo...doesn't exist anymore. He's gone, he died the day that I was brought back as a Devil. Only Shirayuki Yuuya remains.

I walked forward, Irina-san in one hand, and sword in the other. Kokabiel eyed my movements with suspicion. However, I didn't show a willingness to fight at all. I simply need to get a little closer.

"Kokabiel, I didn't try my best then."

I admitted, grinning ear to ear. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"You didn't?" He sounds shocked, but cocky as well. "You do know who I am, right? If you hold back I will kill all of your friends, and family. Your precious Master, that red haired Loli girl you seem to adore, that other survivor from the project, and the others as well."

I got to my place and brought up my sword.

"I wouldn't piss me off if I was you. Now...Frozen Wonderland!"

FREEZE!

Ice wrapped around Kokabiel's feet, encasing them in ice! He clicked his tongue and summoned a light sword, and tried to slash at the ice, but each time he did, the ice kept coming back! As long as there is water in the air, this attack will come back indefinitely!

"Y-You shit!"

His focus turned to me, and he threw that light sword at me! I ran a holy aura around my blade, and deflected the incoming projectile. Then, I made a stance with the sword, and aimed for the pentagram!

"Activate!"

STAB!

I stabbed the ground with my sword, which activated the spell! The pentagram lit up, as Kokabiel's eyes went wide! He knew what was coming, if he has heard of me after all.

"T-The pentagram seal you're known for!"

He cried, trying to get away. But the ice made it impossible for him to move his feet! And the pentagram shot out chains made from magical energy and bound him to the ground. He tried summoning a light spear in his hand, but the chains and ice wrapped around all of his body, pulling him to the ground! Then, a barrier erected around him, sealing him even more.

"That's right, I invented this. Even able to hold down opponents way stronger than I am. I doubt I could hold a Maou-sama, but you...yeah, for a few minutes at least, you'll be trapped. Sorry Kokabiel, but I need to take my leave now. You understand right?"

"FUCK YOU VINCENZO! WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF HERE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I regarded him as nothing and turned around.

"Good luck with that."

I bent my neck, and shot out some magic around him. Lots of different spells stuck to the ground, and floated in the skies around him. Hmph, that will teach him not to piss me off. Its going to sting at least a little.

"Just a little treat for when you get out of there. Be a good Fallen Angel now and stay."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

He screamed as I ran off with Irina-san in my arms. I say that its time to get out of here! When he gets out of that, he's going to be fucking pissed! Well, let him come! Once this girl is safe, I can go and kill Kokabiel.

I kept running and running as fast as I could and kept going in different directions, leaving my magic on certain objects and then going the opposite way so he wouldn't know which way I went. If he follows me, he will have a hard time determining what I am doing, and where I am going.

* * *

Eventually. I was about to get to the Hyoudou household and I went towards Asia-sans window. I saw her inside, just sat on the bed doing some drawings in her nightclothes. I almost feel like a peeping tom right now...

Knock knock!

[Iyaaaa!]

She jumped when I knocked on her window. It was kind of funny, seeing her do something like that. She turned her fearful eyes towards me so I smiled and gestured to the window. She looked at the window then at me then the window before nodding, coming over and opening it.

"S-Shirayuki-san, why are you here?"

"I need you to heal Irina-san here."

She looked at the girl in my arms before nodding and gesturing to the bed.

"P-Please! On the bed!"

I nodded and went inside her room. I placed the girl on the bed, and Asia-san got to work, using her healing Sacred Gear. The green light washed over Irina-san, and her pained expression turned into a better one. As she was healing, she turned back to me with a quizzing nature.

"Shirayuki-san, it really isn't my place to ask...but what's going on? Ise-san lately has been staying out to all hours, and I'm worried as well. Even though Shirayuki-san and I don't talk much, we are still on the same team...and I'm worried for you as well."

Haha, making someone like Asia-san worry. I really am an idiot. She's a nice girl, and Ise-kun better take care of her. Poor child has gone through enough, especially with the Fallen Angels...speaking of, I wonder what Kalawarner-san is doing right now...? Not seen her in awhile, although I did have a dirty message off her once...really dirty...

"You're a good girl Asia-san. Don't worry about it. Your Ise-kun is fine, and I'm good as well. As soon as she's healed, please ask someone to move her to a safe place. Because soon, its going to get dangerous. Kokabiel, is on the move."

"K-Kokabiel?" She gasped, covering her mouth. "I-Is he coming here?"

I shook my head.

"I don't see a reason for him to come here. But he's planning something big, and I don't mean like a party. He's going to do something drastic. Either way, take care of Irina-san there for me. I need to take care of something's."

"W-What things?"

I smiled as if I found what she said funny.

"I need to go and find Yumi-chan and Xenovia. We confronted Kokabiel just before, that's how Irina-san ended up in that state. To say it wasn't smart would be an understatement. It really was idiotic of me. Now, if you'll excuse me Asia-san."

"B-But-"

"Its okay, just ask Ise-kun what's going on. Ooh right." I walked over to Irina-san and took the white lacy band from her arm, which wrapped around my arm. "I'm taking your Excalibur Irina-san, just this once."

She was unconscious so she didn't hear me. I guess that's better. She might be weirded out if someone suddenly took her Excalibur from her and didn't let her have a say in the matter.

"Shirayuki-san, is a holy sword wielder after all?"

"That's right." I said through gritted teeth. "I can wield holy swords. Its...not something I'm proud of, as Yumi-chan and the others suffered due to the experiments..."

I made a face full of anger and sadness. Anger at my inability to make Yumi-chan's problems go away, and sadness because even now, my comrades are suffering, both old and new.

"Shirayuki-san, don't you hate Excalibur?"

"Its a little more complicated than that. The person I hate the most is Valper. Now if you'll excuse me."

I went for the window, but before I could go, I felt a hand tug on my shirt. I turned and saw Asia-san giving me a worried expression.

"Shirayuki-san...please be careful. Shirayuki-san is my friend as well."

"Most definitely. And Asia-san is my friend as well."

She brightened up and let go of my shirt with a content smile on my face. She went back to Irina-san, and started the healing process. I then stepped to the window, and gave the girls one last look. I can leave Irina-san here with Asia-san. She'll take care of her.

With that, I took my leave, to go and find Yumi-chan and Xenovia. I'm sure the latter is being a nuisance and the former is someone I care about very much. Somehow, I only think this night is starting.

* * *

**End chapter! And Yuuya's real name has been revealed which is Vincenzo! But, there's still one more secret to come during the Kokabiel fight next chapter! Until next chapter!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; It certainly was! Yeah, Yuuya and Xenovia are getting closer. Aah, thank you. I hoped that came off good. And yeah, I'm thinking like that now as well although I am still a little indecisive. Next chapter I will definitely decide. And awesome!**

**Castor115; It is getting intense! Especially this chapter! And thank you!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hmmmm, that could be possible. You'll just have to wait and see I suppose.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The truth hurts!**

**Isane P.O.V**

I couldn't believe the situation right now.

My heart was beating too fast in my chest. You could feel the darkness in the air tonight, the bitter feelings inside of my body. My eyes are looking between the school and where we are. The cool air brushes against my skin, and instead of feeling cold on the outside, my insides are the one who is suffering right now.

Each and everyone here had faces of fear and apprehension. It was too be expected, since we're going to fight a leader class Fallen Angel. Buchou told us that Kokabiel came to her, and told her about this, about how he wants to start another war with using this place as a starting point...to be honest, to me, it sounds like he just wants to show off his power, by fighting people that are weaker than him. He seems to be the type that if he was faced with danger that's stronger than him, he'd become a coward and would try and defeat that person with underhanded means.

The leader Kokabiel is going to release his power at the school, and could potentially destroy everything around us! He's just playing a game, releasing power to frighten us! Even now, I can see light being flung around in a constant flow, like a stream...this is a bad day alright.

I also heard that the girls from Raiser's peerage have returned to the Underworld as per Yuuya-sensei's request. I don't know when he did it exactly, but he sent word to them and told them to head down there for their protection. In the end, despite being Excalibur driven, he's very caring towards the girls he cherishes.

I heard that he tried to send Millicas-sama to the Underworld as well, but she didn't listen to the message and came here. Maybe she's just worried about her Nii-chan and wants to come here, to help protect this town as well.

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult Research club (and honorary member Millicas-sama) and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy.

Although right now, Buchou doesn't look right. Its like she is out of it or something. Millicas-sama is the same, looking really sadly towards the ground. Akeno-san also looks slightly depressed, but is hiding it better than Buchou is and definitely better than Millicas-sama is right now. Koneko-chan has on her normal face, but her eyes are brimming with worry. Maybe its for sensei as well. Damn you sensei...These poor girls look very depressed, especially Millicas-sama who looks like she's on the verge of tears...maybe she's thinking about Yuuya-sensei...

The ones that aren't here right now are Kiba, and Yuuya-sensei. Yuuya-sensei isn't here right now...apparently, according to Asia, he came to our house just before, and dropped off Irina-san who had been beaten in a serious way by Kokabiel and Asia being the good girl she is healed Irina-san, and she was moved to Kaichou's house for protection.

But sensei...where are you right now? Are you getting your revenge on Excalibur? Or are you going after Valper now? Are you making your way here? Are you not going to show up at all? Is it too hard for you?

...I wish I could be certain...because I need you sensei. I've never fought before without you...I've never had to fight against anyone without your support. Even if it was just a smile, just a thumbs up. Even just a slight dip of your head...I just want you here right now sensei...I need you to be here right now sensei...please...come. Please come with Kiba and make the peerage whole. Its not the same if you aren't in it...

"This is to keep it to the minimum." Kaichou explained, gesturing to the barrier around the school. "To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Shit...

If he fights seriously, he can wipe out a whole region? How are we supposed to take on someone like that? Buchou and the others might be strong, but even Ise can't take on the Fallen Angel. He's only a reincarnated Devil...and even with the Boosted Gear, he's nowhere near a place where he can fight Kokabiel on an equivalent level.

We need to...we need sensei. He's the strongest peerage member. I know he is. Even if he doesn't have the Boosted Gear, he's got the skills and power. He's got the most battle experience. If he was here, I would be feeling ten times better than I am right now. I wish he was here, to fight with me...

Kaichou noted that Buchou didn't react to her words, so she walked close to her.

"Rias, haven't you heard anything I had just said?" Buchou didn't react and looked towards the ground below her, not taking much in. Kaichou gained a concerned look and put a hand on Buchou's shoulder. "Rias, please look at me."

Buchou didn't respond to Kaichou's words, and continued to look at the ground, as if she wasn't interested in anything she didn't want to be interested in. Right now, she was only showing a displeased face and didn't look like she wanted to be here at all.

Kaichou shook Buchou's shoulders as she spoke in a strict voice.

"Rias, I know you're worried for Yuuya-kun. I would be lying if I didn't say I was worried for him as well. But right now, we can't think about him. He...it sounds cold and wrong to say this, but right now...we have an opponent to handle. Yuuya-kun will join us when he is able. You know he would want us to forget him for the time being and continue forward."

Kaichou's words sounded cold, but you could tell that they were full of worry as well. Even her Queen, Shinra-senpai looks worried for the Pawn named Yuuya-sensei. W-Well, I heard that she likes him as well, so it isn't surprising.

Buchou bowed her head, and released a breath, looking towards Kaichou.

"I know Sona. I know that Yuuya would...he'd want me to be strong and fight to the best of my ability. But...he's always here and always giving me encouragement. He was the one who saved me from Raiser, and has done it countless times before that as well. He's...He's my Yuuya, and...I know he'd want me to fight strongly. He'd want me to be the strong leader I'm supposed to be."

I didn't know she felt that way about sensei. He must be someone she depends on. Maybe she's become so dependant on him that she can't really find the will to fight? Does Buchou really depend on sensei that much?

"Exactly Rias. He'd want you to fight. So stand tall with the pride of the Gremory family on your shoulders and allow yourself to overcome such an obstacle, even if only for Yuuya-kun."

Kaichou's right. He would want us to fight, and that's what we are going to do. Buchou brushes her hair, and gives a confident smile, like she always does.

"I thank you Sona, for the words."

Kaichou nodded, pushing up her glasses.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged.

Its the school that I love going too...I can't let Kokabiel do anything to it. It would be...awful if the school was destroyed because of him. Bastard, needs to fuck off from here, he seriously does! I'm going to beat the shit with my fists and Sacred Gear!

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

That's right. We'll do the rest from here. We will kick the shit out of Kokabiel and send him packing! I will obliterate him, I seriously will! But at the same time...I don't know what I can do against a Cadre Fallen Angel...

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Buchou shook her head at Kaichou's suggestion.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is…" Kaichou trailed off, and avoided the subject. "Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words with shocking words.

"Akeno!"

Buchou criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling off Buchou, and calling her by her name rather than calling her Buchou. It was strange, but kind of refreshing. If she doesn't listen to her Queen, then I don't know who she is going to listen too.

But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

In one hour...we have to hold off bastard face Kokabiel for an hour. Hmph, that shouldn't be too bad! ...Is what I want to say. But even now, I'm feeling apprehension about such a thing.

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices! That's right! We're going to blow away the bastard Kokabiel! He's going to be destroyed by my fists and Sacred Gear! Ise even seems to be looking pumped up as well!

But Buchou then showed an unhappy face and looked at Millicas-sama.

"Millicas, this is where I tell you to leave and go back to the Underworld for your own protection...is what I want to say, but you wont leave here, will you? You'll stay, for Yuuya and the rest of us, yes?"

"That's right." Millicas-sama didn't disagree, and folded her arms. "Despite this being a dangerous situation, I know that Nii-chan would want me to stay and fight, even if he expresses a wish for me to leave. Nii-chan...Nii-chan is someone I l-love and I wont let Kokabiel...d-do anything else to this town or t-to Nii-chan."

Millicas-sama...

She's showing such a strong resolve right now. She's willing to face danger for her Nii-chan right now. Well, since she's so pumped up for it, I can't let myself fall behind her determination.

That's when I felt a cold chill going down my spine, and felt like...something is coming here right now...Fallen Angels! I can feel Fallen Angels coming here right now, coming to fight maybe!?

Everyone sensed it as well, and faced behind us, away from the school. Buchou sharpened her eyes as did Kaichou and stepped forward as three figures appeared above us, descending towards us.

The figures were...girls. The first girl had long black hair, and crow wings. Her clothes resemble S&amp;M clothing, tight fitting and leather as well. The second one was a navy blue haired girl, wearing a trench coat type shirt, and a mini skirt. The last one, was wearing gothic lolita clothing, and a big black bow in her hair.

I knew these girls. Its been awhile, but we've met before. On instinct, Asia hid behind Ise who got into a defensive position. I also got into a fighting form, my fists ready to deal with a dangerous foe like these girls.

The Fallen Angels consisting of Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt have arrived! Are they with Kokabiel now!? Hmph, even if they have come for us, we wont lose to these people. We won against them once, this time it wont be any different!

"Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt." Buchou greeted, gritting her teeth. "What have you come here for? Are you the first wave of Kokabiel's attack? If so, then prepare to taste defeat!"

Buchou was at the ready. Her eyes were brimming with confidence, and her hand crackled with the power of destruction.

Kalawarner stepped forward, showing no hostility.

"No, Rias Gremory. We are not with Kokabiel. Raynare, Mittelt and I are here to provide support for the Devils in Kuoh, as per Azazel-sama's orders."

Azazel...ordered them to come here? Why? Isn't Kokabiel and Azazel apart of the same race? Wouldn't that be an attack on your own comrade or something? Don't get me wrong, I am glad for the extra help, its just suspicious.

"Forgive me for being skeptical..." Kaichou began, and gave accusing eyes. "...The last time you were in Kuoh, the Fallen Angel named Raynare kidnapped Asia Argento-san, and as a result of that, she lost her life. And this time, you're here for peace? You've come to help Devils, your natural enemies?"

She's got good points. Last time, Raynare did do that to Asia, and even though she didn't take the Sacred Gear, Asia still lost her life and became a Devil. I, don't even know what Asia feels about it.

"Yes it does seem to be strange." Mittelt agreed, bowing her head. "Unlike last time however, this time we bear no ill will towards any Devil. Even last time, it was Raynare who did the kidnapping. Kalawarner and I didn't have any part in that. And if I recall, didn't Shirayuki-san already say Kalawarner was an ally?"

That's right. He did say that we could trust her. But even then, its hard to imagine Azazel wants his own subordinate to be bumped off. And to help Devils, who Fallen Angels are currently in a underneath war with, is unthinkable.

Buchou eyed up each girl, and bent her neck.

"So...if Azazel sent you to provide us with some support, could I please see some proof? I'm sorry for being distrustful. But right now, we are in a dangerous situation, and we can't be unsure with our comrades."

"We thought you might say that." Kalawarner produced a letter from her breast pocket and handed it to Buchou. "Read that, and all will become clear."

Nodding at her request, Buchou, with Kaichou leering over her shoulder, read the letter. While reading it, neither girls gave any expressions beyond surprise. I wonder what the letter says? Is it pertaining to them joining us? That was a stupid assumption actually. Of course its going to be about that.

They read the letter for a moment, before Buchou spoke up.

"Alright, I understand the situation. For this fight, we shall cooperate. Kokabiel clearly is going against the wishes of Azazel in this. Its clear, reading this letter. Raynare, Mittelt, you may approach Ise. Kalawarner, you may not ever go near Yuuya."

...I don't get that last part. Why did she say something like that?

Kalawarner made a dissatisfied face, looking around for something. What is she looking for exactly? When she couldn't find it, whatever it is, she faced Buchou.

"So, where is my husband to be?"

H-Her what!? Who is she referring to right now!? She better not be referring to Yuuya-sensei right now! If she is, bitch is going down! She seriously is! I will crush her skull...wait, that makes me sound yandere...I'm not like Yuno...never be like that pink haired mental yandere.

"Don't ever call Yuuya that again, and I don't know where he is right now. But I do know that he's safe...I know it in my heart. So if you want Yuuya...you're going to have to fight me for him."

G-Geez Buchou, there's no need to get so serious all of a sudden? Even though she said it with hostility, Kalawarner didn't back down and pouted.

"Well, if my husband isn't here now, he will be soon enough. I know that his true wife's call will reach him. He'll come so we can procreate, giving our children the best chance for a great future."

Ooh! Her eyes have suddenly started sparkling! She wants children with sensei!? Don't think so! Fallen Angel skank better think again before trying to steal sensei away with her more impressive figure!

Buchou, Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou, Millicas-sama, Koneko-chan, myself and Akeno-san all showed unhappy faces, hearing the Fallen Angels words. Its obvious why. She's saying things about marrying sensei!

"Great, lets just get this over with."

"Geez Raynare, be more considerate of others feelings."

Raynare and Mittelt approached Ise who looks dumbfounded. Hey, I'm right with you Onii-san. I don't even know what's going to happen with them. Mittelt beams at Ise, who looks at her with curious eyes.

"We didn't have much interaction before, but I would like to say, I hope we can get along and work well together to fight Kokabiel-sama...I mean Kokabiel! The Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-san!"

"Y-Yeah..." Ise scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't get what you mean though, why are you suddenly here? And why have you approached me?"

"The truth is, Azazel-sama wasn't pleased with Raynare. For her trying to steal Twilight Healing, Azazel-sama issued a punishment. He's given you Raynare, like a personal assistant. Although he said that you can't do ecchi things to her without her permission."

Good thing she added that last part. Knowing Ise, he would've taken this chance to be ecchi with the Fallen Angel. She's got big oppai, not as big as her well endowed friend, but still big nonetheless.

Raynare dips her head and rolls her eyes.

"...You're the one that Azazel-sama has left me in the care of...if you do anything strange to me, then I will seriously kill you. I mean it Hyoudou Issei. You might be the one who I am supposed to be under the care of, but I'm not taking any of your perverted shit, understood?"

"H-Hey!" Ise snapped at her, pointing at her hastily. "If I recall, you killed Asia! You can't just suddenly come back and say things like you are going to kill me if I do anything strange! If anything, you should be apologizing for killing Asia!"

She growls, but one look from Kalawarner shuts her right up.

"...You're right. Sorry."

Did she actually just apologize? Not only I, but everyone around showed shocked faces towards her.

I never thought I would hear Raynare apologizing towards anyone, let alone Ise. She and him were at loggerheads the last time they met. If I recall right, he punched her through a wall after she had speared him a couple of times.

"A...Aah...okay? I'm...glad you apologized. Even then, you aren't out of my bad books, ya know? You still hurt Asia, and you need to make it up to her as well. If you do...then we're cool."

Raynare bowed her head, and sighed. Clearly she wasn't happy about it, but she agreed with the conditions, for now. Although she didn't apologize to Asia. Maybe in time she will offer an apology for real.

Saji then approached Ise.

"Hey Hyoudou, I leave this to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me Saji."

They bro fisted and nodded at one another. Then I noticed out of my peripheral that Shinra-senpai is coming over to me. I made suspicious eyes when she gestured me to another place.

I looked to the place and saw that it was empty, so I nodded at her request.

I walked over to the side, and faced her, away from the others. She had a serious look on her face, and didn't show anything other than what appears to be concern.

"Hyoudou-san. You, who is trained by Shirayuki-kun, should do your best in the fight against Kokabiel. However, I would like to inform you that after this battle, I am going to...lets just say, you're a rival to me."

"E-Eh? Why?"

I was shocked. I'm a rival to her? Why am I suddenly a rival to her? What is she going on about? I don't understand this...one bit. I mean, go after Kiba or Buchou. They are ahead of me, in terms of being in his heart...why me?

"Before you...Shirayuki-kun taught me the ways of the naginata, and how to use my Sacred Gear to its utmost as well although he denies having a hand in it due to personal reasons which I will not discuss. At one point, I referred to him as 'Shirayuki-sensei' and still do at times, but he told me not to call him that during normal times and call him by his first name, which is difficult for someone like me. Even if it was unwilling at the time, he eventually grew to like it, and sometimes continues to teach me new skills which I am grateful for. I just wanted to inform you that I have feelings for him, and as a fellow student, you are my biggest rival."

...I didn't know he had other students before me...does he have anymore students that I don't know about? He taught senpai how to use her naginata...and she's also got feelings for him...but why are her eyes burning right now...? Into my very soul...its scary...she's going to kill me...isn't she...

"Are you going to kill me?"

I spoke that out with fear. I am fucking scared right now. The face she is wearing is too intense for such a talk. Shit! I've unknowingly just got a rival somehow! She's going to do me in with her naginata! Ooh please don't!

She didn't answer. Instead, she pushed up her glasses and spoke about a different topic.

"Good luck in the fight, Hyoudou-san." She spoke out kindly, then got close as I shivered. "I hope you are prepared, my rival-san."

With those chilling words, she left to join the others. Holy shit...I'm scared of her more than Kokabiel right now...

While shaking, I went back to the others. I looked at Shinra-senpai who nodded at me very seriously...shit. She's going to do me in, isn't she!? I haven't done anything wrong this time! Go after someone else please!

I turned to Buchou, and she looked towards the school.

"Let us go, everyone."

With those words, the peerage of Buchou's minus the missing members marched forward with the Fallen Angel girls, and Millicas-sama joining us. This is it, the final battle with Kokabiel...and for some of us, first battles with Kokabiel.

* * *

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment we entered, I noted that Ise used promotion to promote from Pawn to Queen so his power increased and he also got out his Sacred Gear. All the help we can get I say. Although his Queen isn't on the level of Akeno-sans and when sensei promotes, his either. But even then, its better than nothing.

I activated my Sacred Gear, and got the shadows around me to twist and twirl around in the darkness. Its good, the time being night. It means more shadows for me to use as a defensive measure.

The Fallen Angels summoned strong light spears, to the best of their ability I would imagine. I don't think they are nearly as powerful as a leader class Fallen Angel. But most Devils would disappear from that kind of light.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene after getting to the school field. In the middle of the school field, there were three swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

Ise spoke out his and my doubt. Both of us were doubtful about this, although I had a hunch about it.

"I'm going to make the three Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing. Is he serious? Three of them merged into one?

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently! So...he's so confident that he doesn't even show anything like a light spear.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS! There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!? Ooh shit! I'm so frightened right now!

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…You must be joking… That's too big! Compared to the Fallen Angels present, that spear of light is like comparing an ant to an elephant.

Kokabiel then looked at the Fallen Angels and gave a sneer.

"So, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. You've joined the Devils faction now? Have you become whores of the Devils? I expected something like this from you Kalawarner and Mittelt. But Raynare, I thought you loved Azazel? Have you renounced your love for him now?"

Kalawarner and Mittelt both sharpened their expressions, their light spears becoming more hard, and sharp. Raynare shook her head.

"My love for Azazel-sama hasn't changed. I'm merely here to fulfil a wish of his. Kokabiel, you've gone too far now. Azazel-sama doesn't wish for a war, he doesn't wish for this! If you even know him, then you know he's trying for a peaceful solution!"

She poured out her heart, but Kokabiel laughed.

"Haha, that's funny. So, I'm supposed to agree like a lost sheep to Azazel's commands huh? Well, it isn't like you three could stand up to me anyway. You're all below me in power."

"That might be." Kalawarner agreed. "But it doesn't matter right now. Azazel-sama wishes you to be gone, and if you aren't going to do anything to stop yourself, then we'll have to do everything we can."

Kokabiel looked clearly amused by the woman's resolve.

"Now. I will have you all fight the pets that I brought from hell. Enjoy my lovely fellow Fallen Angels, and scummy Devils."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick and even had three heads.

Now it was scary enough that one of these creatures were here...but for two to appear right now! Two big black three headed dogs have appeared, snarling at all of us here!

"Its the Guard dog of hell, Cerberus."

Raynare explained, situating near Ise.

"Cerberus?"

Ise asked with confusion. Raynare gave a slight nod.

"Its the dog that is situated near the bowls of hell. It guards the gates to the Underworld, although for Kokabiel to bring it to the human world...clearly he isn't messing around this time."

"So...this might be dumb, but is it dangerous?"

"You're right, that was dumb." Raynare offended him, and smirked to herself. She clearly gets off on hurting people. "But yes, it is dangerous. They both pose a risk to us all here."

Buchou brushed her hair, and got between Ise and Raynare.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at Ise's question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

So, that's what he is going to do this time huh. He's going to be charging power, as we fight the Cerberus'...which one do we fight first? There's two of them here, so wont one of us have to fight against one of the Cerberus'? Unless we spilt into two teams...maybe?

I don't know. If sensei was here...no, I am not going to wait for sensei. I am going to prove to sensei that I am good at fighting, and when he shows up, I will tell him that I kicked the Cerberus asses myself!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Buchou's question. It was a valid one.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

He admitted, embarrassed about it.

"I see. So we can't waste it." She was about to go forward, but Millicas-sama taps Buchou on the arm. Buchou bent downwards and cocked her head to the side. "What is it Millicas? Would you like to go now? It isn't too late. You can help Sona..."

"No, it isn't that." She stopped Buchou from talking, and gestured to the two ugly dogs. "There's two Onee-sama. We have to fight two of the dogs. So...I was thinking that I and some other people fight one of the dogs. There's more than enough of us to fight both enemies, to split off into two teams. While I'm not Onee-sama, I know that I can lead a team as well."

Buchou didn't look happy about that and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Millicas, but I don't think I like the idea of you going to face one of these things...even if you're backed up. If something happened then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

You could tell that Buchou was only caring for Millicas-sama. But Millicas-sama put her hands together, and gave a strict face.

"Nii-chan would believe in me."

With those words alone, Buchou opened her eyes wide and looked at Millicas-sama with those same wide eyes. Even then, she didn't look willing to go along with it so I stepped forward, and placed my hands on the Loli's shoulders.

"If Millicas-sama fights, then I will fight for her as well. Buchou, she's also a high class Devil and will one day be a King. I know that I'm not as experienced as the other members of your peerage, but I shall also lend my support to her. I know that sensei would also believe in Millicas-sama. So as her Onee-sama, shouldn't you also believe in her?"

She looked torn. For one, she knew that Millicas-sama was right. But she didn't want her Imouto to get hurt. Its something I can relate too. I don't wish for Nii-san to get involved but with the Boosted Gear, he is bound to get involved. We both are Devils anyway, so it makes sense.

"Rias Gremory. Us Fallen Angels shall be fine with being lead by the young Gremory. Yuuya-kun also puts lots of trust into the Loli Gremory. So, I will also put trust into this girl."

The other two nodded at Kalawarner's suggestion. Buchou, sighed in resignation and nodded.

"Alright, I understand the situation. Millicas, Isane, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt shall be going against the second dog, as we, the rest of the Gremory group go against the first Cerberus. Now, go forth, and don't you dare die!"

[Yes Buchou!]

We all cheered beside the Fallen Angels who nodded. Millicas-sama immediately started to build demonic power, her bodies aura swirling around her, destroying the ground around her! D-Damn, that's something alright! Does she have such a power from powering up!?

"Isane-san, go forward and attack!"

"You got it Loli-sama!"

She didn't look like she liked that but I did as she asked. First of all, I went forward towards the second Cerberus, my fists at the ready. All three heads bared their fangs at me.

GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

One of the heads shot off a large fireball at me, attempting to cook me straight away! I didn't know it could use fire! W-Well, I guess if you read about Cerberus...even then, someone could've warned me!

"Hmph, I don't think so! Night Reflection!"

I brought out my Sacred Gear, the mass of shadows gathering around my feet. I manipulated them so they form a giant wall between me and my enemy. The fire attack goes into the shadow wall, and disappears! My shadows absorbed the fireball!

"Take this!"

SPIT!

I unleashed the fire attack from behind the bastard dog, it nailing the dog right in the ass! It let out a surprised howl and attempted to bite me. I however side stepped, avoiding the attack and then I tightened my fist, gathering my trait of the Rook to that fist.

"Hyaaaa!"

BANG!

I delivered a heavy blow to its middle head, forcing its body upwards! The body of the Cerberus flew about two feet from the ground before crashing into said ground with a thud! It made the ground shake!

Raynare took to the sky, and summoned a couple of light spears that twinkled in the nights sky. The light spears were dense, stronger than the last time I saw her. Has she been training her light power?

"Hmph, have an enlightening evening!"

Raynare threw her spears, impaling the monster right in its left head! The spears stuck out all over that head, but still, the monster showed its willingness to fight against us!

The monster swung its claws at Raynare, who did an acrobatic dance in the sky, dodging the attack. That's when Kalawarner got involved. She summoned a light spear that was even denser than the light spears Raynare was capable of using, and pointed it at the monster Cerberus.

"Why don't you try my light?"

She threw the spear, and it stabbed right in the head that's to the left, the same one Raynare stabbed. The head let out lots of blood, that gushed out all over the area. It seems that the head they took out is no longer useable although its still there, so on the off chance...we need to be careful.

"Hey hey doggie! Wanna try light like these?"

The Fallen Angel Mittelt took to the sky as well, and summoned quite a number of light spears, take almost looked like needles. They were thin but dangerous. They were fired at the Cerberus' middle head, and stabbed all over the place. Although it didn't destroy the head, it was able to make the Cerberus howl out in pain!

The Cerberus shook its head, getting rid of the needle lights Mittelt shot off. It growls and attempts to swipe for Kalawarner this time who creates a light sword, and blocks the attack! She exchanges blade/claws with the beast, and pushes it back.

"Eat this!"

Kalawarner shot off dense light spears but the Cerberus opens its big mouth, releasing a wave of flames. The wave devours the light spears, making them disappear. But the wave missed Kalawarner who, with the other Fallen Angels, took to higher in the air.

"Okay! Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, Kalawarner-san! Please make large light spears and pin that Cerberus to the ground! Isane-san, please keep it busy until the large light spears are ready!"

Surprisingly, the Loli Gremory ordered us while kind of sounding like sensei. Heh, he must be rubbing off on her or something. Makes sense, since they spend the most time together.

[Okay!]

We replied, the Fallen Angels getting to work on the light spears. Since they are the ones who are going to pin it, I am going to be the distraction. I don't mind doing something like that.

GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

The Cerberus howled, fire gathering at the base of its mouth. When I went to go forward, the Cerberus opened its large mouth and fired a large fireball at Mittelt!

"Iyaaaa! Fuck off!"

She flew away from the attack, as I manipulated the shadows again, going high into the sky and absorbed the attack! Before I was going to fire it off again, the Cerberus roared and released a second fireball towards me! Shit! It fired two in quick succession!

"No you don't!"

I released the fireball from a shadow in front of me. The colliding balls of fire heated up the area, making this place nearly unbearable! I waved my hands in front of my face, getting away the heat.

That's when I noticed that Cerberus was coming for me, its mouths open wide, his sharp fangs ready to chomp on me! Oooooh! Its going to eat me alive! Well, I don't think so ugly dog!

"You can fuck off bastard!"

I jumped high as its heads tried to take a bite out of me. I twirled in the air, avoiding a stream of fire it was releasing from its mouth, and I started doing lots of flips in the sky, building up speed as I descended towards the Cerberus.

"Stay down!"

I stopped spinning, having built up enough speed and smashed my powerful fist right into the top of its head. The Cerberus' eyes rolled in its head, as I heard a large cracking sound...could that have been one of the Cerberus' skulls breaking?

It fell to the floor, its heads casually laying on the ground. I used its head as a stepping stone as I jumped backwards in a perfect back flip and I landed on the ground perfectly, and took up another fighting position again.

[We're finished!]

The Fallen Angels sang out joyfully. Ooh! So they have finished the light spears then!

"Okay, its time to finish the dog!"

Millicas-sama shouted. Responding to that, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt who have created very large pillar like light spears move forward as well. The spears aren't like Kokabiel's light pillar from before, but I felt chilly when looking at them.

Raynare takes position at the front of the Cerberus and the last two take the left and right leg respectably. With light spear in hands, they all took aim at their target, the downed Cerberus. Although it is down, we can't take the chance that it gets back up.

"Bad dog, get pinned!"

"Ara, I wonder if Yuuya-kun is watching~?"

"T-This seems to be good!"

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt stabbed at the Cerberus upper body, and its hind legs, pinning it to the ground! Yes! That's been successful! The Cerberus tried to break free, but due to the overwhelming power the light is showing, they couldn't move even for an instant.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

It let out an hollow growl, shooting off orange flames towards me. I did a large side step, gently letting the fire pass by me. It tried to move forward with its head, but it couldn't get to me, who jumped away.

"Its ready!"

I looked at Millicas-sama who gave me a smile, having built up her demonic power. The demonic power having been swirling around in her palm. In her palm, a dangerous sphere was gathered there, the colour being a mixture of crimson and black. It was a power of destruction! Waves of power were coming from it, as she put her hand forward.

"Time to be erased with the Vanishing Orb!"

She winked, and threw the sphere. It travelled towards the Cerberus in a semi fast manner. I could outrun it, but it was still going faster than what a normal person would be able to avoid. Even then, you wouldn't want to be caught by that thing...its power is...

The sphere travelled to the centre of the Cerberus' body, and hovered there. The power was eradicating the areas air, making it shimmer, distort. Then, Millicas-sama clicked her fingers.

"Be gone!"

At the next moment, the sphere expanded, covering the Cerberus' body and half of this whole field! A mass of power was left where the Cerberus was, a dome of destruction! Shit! It was like a bomb!

"Interesting, very interesting."

Kokabiel smirked at Millicas-sama who scowled back at him.

Not only I, but everyone here was simply astounded by the enormous power the Loli Gremory displayed! Buchou was looking on with disbelieving eyes...was it something stronger than her own power?

"Millicas..." Buchou spoke, with wide eyes dodging some flames from the other Cerberus that still remained. "...Just what do you do with Yuuya exactly?"

"Hehe, Nii-chan helps me train my power! I develop new techniques with his help~!"

...No kidding. He really does deserve the title as sensei. He's turned her into a powerhouse. Even that attack...even if she has to build up demonic power. I surmised that even if we didn't weaken it, the Cerberus would've been destroyed anyway.

"Ignoring that." Raynare sighed, but looked at the Loli Gremory with a small amount of fear. "We've defeated one. I guess that we should go and help..."

Before she could finish, another growl was released in the school yard. It wasn't the Cerberus that the others are fighting, so where did it come from? Behind...in front...left...right...

GAOOOOOOOOOOO!

Another howl was release and I knew where it came from this time! From behind Asia, a dark creature came out, going for the blonde haired girl!

"Iyaaaa!"

She released a scream as it neared her. I ran as fast as I could so I could intercept the attack for Asia instead. As a Rook, I would be able to at least take some of the damage that the Cerberus was about to dish out.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at her went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? Sensei? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

Okay...she's earned bonus points for that. She's at least saving Asia, who she called a witch not long ago. Xenovia then went slashing towards the torso of the Cerberus.

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy sword. She went over, and stabbed it, finishing it off. It turned to dust, gone from this world.

"Good girl Xenovia!"

I cheered as she looked at me like I had two heads or something.

"Erm...right. Sorry for being late, had to deal with some personal problems. Especially the other Cerberus' that had been placed around the town. Hmph, it seemed Kokabiel was going to unleash them upon the innocents of this town. But fortunately, myself, the Knight and Pawn of Gremory took care of them."

With her words, it was obvious that sensei and Kiba was safe. Both of them were safe. They weren't here because they were taking care of other dangers to the town. It makes sense now. They did that, so we could focus here and make sure the townsfolk don't get involved in this.

But even then...those three were dealing with more Cerberus' as we struggled against one!? That's shit that it! Fucking power idiots! They are stronger than us, we get it!

GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...Erm...another dangerous sound came from behind us...

"Another!"

With what Buchou said, we all became alert! The Cerberus came from the shadows and headed towards Millicas-sama! Millicas-sama readied her demonic power, but before she could fire it, the heads all went for her, their teeth looking sharp!

"Iyaaaa!"

The Cerberus' made it to Millicas-sama and ate her! It ate Millicas-sama! Shit!

"Millicas!"

Buchou cried out, and went towards the Cerberus with the intent to kill. Her demonic power was turning very demonic indeed! She was going for the kill, her rage reaching maximum!

BANG!

Before Buchou could reach it, a white pole that leaked holy power smashed itself in the side of the Cerberus' head, sending it to the ground! Where did that pole come from?

When I followed the pole upwards...my eyes couldn't be more open. Up in the air, is sensei! He has Millicas-sama under the left arm, and the pole in his right hand! Okay, so sensei must've swooped in at the last second, saving Millicas-sama from being eaten.

The pole then twisted, and turned into something else...it formed a crossbow! A crossbow that has a holy aura around it! That weapon seems to be familiar...with the holy aura wrapped around it...

"Yuuya!"

Buchou cried out happily. Everyone was ecstatic to see Yuuya up there with Millicas-sama.

"Ara, my husband has arrived."

Kalawarner moved towards Yuuya-sensei, leering at him like a dirty pervert. Sensei looked at her strangely.

"Kalawarner-san, nice to see you...I guess."

Yeah...we all guess sensei...

"Hey my sweet husband~ How have ya been babe~?"

"Don't ever call me your husband or babe again Kalawarner-san."

She face faulted and cried. But she recovered quickly, moving behind him and pushing her fucking large breasts into his back! Even though his face remained the same, as stoic as always, a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

Seeing that, Buchou, Akeno-san and I narrowed our eyes at the skanky Fallen Angel. Millicas-sama is pouting adorably and Koneko-chan looks pissed as well. I know why I'm pissed...that Fallen Angel...bitch is going to be a dangerous opponent...

"Y-Yuuya...please take care of the Cerberus so I can hug you...without distracting you."

Buchou sent a harsh glare towards Kalawarner who stuck out her tongue and hugged sensei even tighter! He gave a handsome guy smile and looked at the Cerberus with slanted eyes.

"Ara, it seems that a naughty Cerberus has graced us with its foulness. Well, I will have to take care of you."

A large amount of holy power gathered at where the arrow usually goes in the crossbow. That weapon...is that really what I think it is? It is...Excalibur Mimic...isn't it? But I thought that he didn't like Excalibur...why is he using one?

I didn't have time to think about it as the holy power that was gathering formed a large arrow. No. Make that an enormous arrow, that extends to behind sensei...going into the nights sky. Its power was something amazing.

"Die!"

STAB!

The large arrow was released, piercing the Cerberus' midsection and the ground as well! The Cerberus howled as the holy power spread all over its body. From the holy arrow, the Cerberus' body was erased from here. Its dead! Sensei killed it with a single holy arrow!? Now, that's what I call amazing!

"Stay down Scooby."

...Ehehe...Sensei...don't, I will really laugh...out loud...

"Yuuya!"

"Yuu-kun!"

Both Buchou and Akeno-san rushed to the now ground bound Yuuya-sensei who Millicas-sama and Kalawarner was hugging very tightly and wrapped their arms around him, once making it to him, clinging for dear life. Girls...are you really that dependant on the Pawn?

He let a shocked face appear and then hugged them back.

"Its okay Rias-san, Akeno-san. I'm here now."

He comforted them, petting the back of their heads. they looked up at him with sad expressions.

"Yuuya...don't disappear like that again. Don't leave ever again. I'm telling you that you can't leave me like that again. Excalibur doesn't matter anymore, just stay with me."

"Yuu-kun...I became worried when Yuu-kun disappeared from my sights...he disappeared without saying a word...he's been so different but I want the regular Yuu-kun back...you can't do it again..."

The girls gained teary eyes and hugged him even tighter than before. To say this was shocking would be an understatement. I've never seen them doing this before...its strange, seeing Buchou and Akeno-san like this.

Both Buchou and Akeno-san showed vulnerable sides that I haven't seen before. They were literally begging him not to leave with their tones. It wasn't even the words they said, it was in the way they said it.

He looked surprised by what they were saying to him. His features turned upwards and kisses both of their heads, as they blushed. He wiped away the tears forming in their eyes, and hugs them even tighter.

"Now now, there's no need to cry Rias-san, Akeno-san. You're the Buchou and Fuku-Buchou of the Occult Research club. The King and Queen that are the girls I look up too."

"Yuuya..."

"Yuu-kun..."

They looked at him with doe eyes as he looked at someone...Valper.

"Once he's dead, I will spend time with you both..." His eyes sharpened at Valper. "Did you hear me...Valper? Once you're dead...I can begin my life. Don't mistake anything either. You wont be walking out of here alive. Not even Kokabiel can save you from me this time."

Valper sent a horrible smile towards sensei who's eyes became slits. He really has the guns out for Valper huh. He isn't even looking at the Excalibur's that are combining together. Valper...you're going to die by sensei soon.

Sensei then looked at Ise.

"Ise-kun, are you done with the boost?"

"A-Ah, yes! I have enough power!"

"Then, if its possible, transfer to both Rias-san and Akeno-san." He looked from Ise to Buchou and Akeno-san. "You girls, show me the power of the King and Queen, okay uguu?"

The girls nodded and puckered their lips, pressing it to each of his cheeks. He blushed and they pointed to their cheeks. Sensei eye rolled and gave their faces a kiss each, making them turn scarlet.

He stood back, and pointed at the Cerberus.

"You're so gonna lose~"

The Cerberus fired a large flame ball at them. Sensei sent some ice power at it, freezing the fireball easily. It broke apart and fell to the ground as Buchou and Akeno-san moved towards Ise.

"Ise, transfer your power to Akeno and I!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through Ise's body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Wow, from that, I could sense the power they both possessed had been risen to new heights.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus. It tried to escape, but numerous swords rose from the ground, stabbing all over its body, causing it to become immobile.

"I wont let you escape."

The swords were demonic, and in fact near the swords was a certain blonde haired Princess. Yeah, of course I'm talking about Kiba, that blonde woman who has sensei's heart...

"Good timing, Yumi-chan."

Kiba winked at sensei who did it back, as he fought off the advances of Kalawarner who keeps trying to get into his pants...you know we are fighting, Kalawarner? This is supposed to be a battle...not kinky sex time...

"Ara ara, Yuu-kun, watch this~"

Akeno-san flirted, giving him a cheeky wink...seriously, why is everyone suddenly flirting...and why is Mittelt lifting up her skirt towards Ise!? Is everyone going crazy...although I know if I wasn't fighting right now...I'd so totally be flirting with sensei...unless Shinra-senpai was around...she scared me so much...

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

No shit Ise...it really is huge indeed.

It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front. What the fuck is he doing!?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

I couldn't believe it. Kokabiel, is blocking that shot with his hand.

"...No way..."

"Onee-sama's attack...Nii-chan I..."

Raynare looked shocked beyond belief, and Millicas-sama looked at sensei for some kind of answer. Maybe she thought that Buchou's power was enough to defeat Kokabiel.

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny. He's actually laughing at us...what a douche nozzle.

* * *

"…It's complete."

Shit! Valper...he's completed it...he has merged the Excalibur's together, hasn't he?

"The three Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the three Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

...What...?

The town is going to be destroyed within 20 minutes? That means...everyone that lives here is going to die within 20 minutes. Our parents...Ise's and my parents. Aika, that bitch who is my friend. Ise's two perverted friends as well. All of them are going to be lost...

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness. Hmph, they'll let anything into school nowadays. Even dickhead's like Freed, that ugly shit bag.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the three Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now! Hey senpai, maybe we could have a fight with our respective Excalibur-chan's?"

He bated sensei into attacking...but he wasn't even paying attention to Freed. He was looking at Valper, his eyes not leaving the old man. Said old man looked intrigued at sensei, and kept smirking.

But...he's got a powerful Excalibur, and then there's that bastard Kokabiel. We have to fight against two things like that. Even with Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic here, I still feel uneasy. I don't know if we can win...

"Don't worry Isane-san." Sensei assured. "We'll be fine, if we fight together."

I released a breath, and calmed myself down. He's going to be here, protecting me...fighting together with me. Yeah, we've got some skills at the ready. We've got some time, to use our powers together, and to fight against Kokabiel and Freed. We didn't train together for nothing.

Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if it's a holy sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper. Seeing Valper again, must be hard for sensei, especially after everything that has happened.

"Alright, get off me Kalawarner-san!" Sensei shook her loose, which she pouted at. Then, he walked forward, eyes filled with hate and disgust. "Valper Galilei. You monster, I and Yumi-chan there are the survivors of your Holy Sword Project. Thanks to the Devil Rias Gremory, we've continued to live on. And I continued, seeking my revenge."

Depending on Valper's answer here, things might get really destructive.

"Hou. The survivor of that project and my special Vincenzo. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us. "You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

This bastards sprouting shit as usual.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others. Especially Vincenzo, that special child."

Special child...? What could that mean?

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted her eyebrows seemingly in doubt. Everyone else was confused, besides me and sensei that is. Sensei already told me about the experiments ever since he came to my house that night...where he spilled his heart out to me...and he didn't want Kiba to know...

"Yumi-chan...don't."

Yuuya-sensei warned with a weak voice. Kiba looked at sensei with a cocked head.

"Yuu-kun...what's going on?"

"Just...don't ask about it anymore...please don't. And you Valper, you shut your dirty fucking mouth right now."

He said it softly to Kiba, and with hatred towards Valper who chuffed.

"Hmph, Vincenzo. Don't you think she deserves to know the truth as well?"

"I told you to shut up!"

He snapped at Valper, and attempted to move, but Valper put out his hand, and started laughing to himself.

"Hahahaha. I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. She has gotten it, hasn't she? Sensei...I'm sorry, but everyone is about to find out. I know you wanted it to stay silent...but sensei Kiba is about to find out.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku. Vincenzo, did you like hearing about the truth about the others again? Remember when I told you? Kuku, it was so funny, seeing your despair and regret about it."

Valper laughed pleasantly as sensei looked away. Sensei and Kiba were both victims of something like that.

"You're a horrible monster who hurt children to get whatever you wanted. No one cares that you can't wield holy swords. You should die, just like any other evil being. You might've seen despair on me back then, but all you'll see now is anger and hate, for you."

Valper tilted his head, having a playful smile on his face. Sensei looked growled and looked ready to exact his revenge right here and now. He looked like he was ready to tear out Valper's throat.

Kiba looked at sensei for answers, but he stayed silent and didn't look at Kiba at all. He was staying silent, and maybe praying that Kiba wouldn't inquire about it further.

Kiba, not getting any answers from sensei, turned to Valper.

"…You killed my and Yuu-kun's comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Isane-chan? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest! Fucking die son of a bitch!

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of her body. What an incredible intensity.

"...Yumi-chan..."

Yuuya-sensei muttered towards Kiba who's body was really shaking, her eyes sharply fell upon Valper.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Dirty bastards! That's not even a valid reason! They are the worst to ever pair up! They both should just die!

Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

A tear rolled down Kiba's cheek. I looked towards Yuuya-sensei who smiled sadly, as tears fell from his eyes. Both of them had hatred eyes before, but now they have sorrowful eyes, and while sensei doesn't have one, he's looking at the orb with...happiness.

Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"...Ooh my...they're there..."

In a disbelieving tone, sensei cried out. Literally, he was crying right now, seeing them like that. Sensei...you should go over and speak to them...see them up close. They're your comrades as well...

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

It was obvious who they were...they were the children who lost their lives during the project, who's souls remained inside of that orb. I walked over to sensei, and urged him.

"Sensei, you should go over. They're your comrades as well."

Even though he looked like he wanted too, he shook his head.

"No...I'm too stained to be in their presence. They wont want me to be over there now. They didn't want me when alive, so them wanting me now is going to be pretty much...no one over there wants me there. I'm fine with seeing them from here. Its enough to watch from here Isane-san. Yeah...I got to seem them one last time, its enough for someone like me."

"Sensei...are you sure? You can still..."

He shook his head and wiped away tears coming from his eyes.

Sensei...

I wrapped my arms around him, to his shock. Even though he's trying to be strong, I can tell that he's breaking inside. He's wanting to go over. But he's afraid that he's going to be shunned again. He doesn't want to upset Kiba either. He only wants them to be happy.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that Yuu-kun...Vince-kun and I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than myself, while Vince-kun wanted to protect your dreams. There were those who wanted to live more than me and Vince-kun wanted you all to live more than him. Is it all right that we are the only ones to have a peaceful life…"

As she said it, something appeared in front of Yuuya-sensei. A ghost...of a little girl. A little girl with pigtails is standing there, looking at him with a joyous smile. Seeing the smile, sensei broke the hug with me, and leaned down.

"Little Erika-chan." He cried, reaching out his hand for the little girl, which she somehow took. "Its...so wonderful to see you again. You...little Erika-chan...I still wear your ribbons...no one else can touch them...see?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, and twirled the ribbons around ever so gently. So, that's what the ribbons are about. He wears them, to remember this little girl. And that's why no one can touch them, because this little girl wanted sensei to wear them.

The little girl gently squeezed sensei's hand. I could see the pressure...but I don't know how its possible for a ghost to do something like that.

[Onii-chan, its great to see you. Please come, and be with us as well.]

For some reason, the girls voice was transmitted to everyone here. We all heard it, as if they were speaking properly right now. The little girl...wanted him to go with her to the rest of the ghosts.

Even then, Yuuya-sensei cried and shook his head.

"I-I can't...Erika-chan. I've done so many things. I've done terrible things...I tried to do the right thing...but even then...little Erika-chan...I can't go over to the others...I can't be with them...I'm so stained...I'm sorry..."

As he was sobbing it out, more ghosts appeared around sensei. Boys and girls of different heights and ages. All of them gathered around sensei. He cried and looked at each of them, the tears not stopping for an instant...even my own eyes are leaking so many tears...

[We're sorry.]

A boy spoke to sensei, apologizing. Sensei looked stunned by the apology he got and just opened his eyes wide.

[We didn't mean to hate you.]

A girl with long hair somberly said. You could tell she was regretting the past, as the other children did as well. All of them, looked so sorry and regretful.

[You tried to protect us...and we threw it back in your face.]

[We were frightened...because Valper payed so much attention to you.]

[We thought you were a monster, but you aren't Vincenzo-kun.]

[We love you, Vincenzo-Nii-chan.]

Hearing the words of the gathering children, he fell to his knees, tears coming from his eyes like waterfalls...very fast waterfalls. So many were produced that even the ground looked like heavy rain had been falling.

"...I never forgot you...I always remembered...I remembered all of the dreams you had...Emily-chan...Sam-kun...Yuki-chan...Erika-chan...Taka-kun...Kai-kun...Chie-chan...Lily-chan..."

As he listed off their names, Buchou openly cried and put a hand to her mouth.

"Even after all these years...he never forgot...he didn't forget their names...he remembered all of them. He's too good...he's amazing. Even though they hated him, he still loved them so much that he remembered their names and remembered their dreams. People think he's unfeeling most of the time, when its the opposite. That child never forgot his important family."

Buchou's tears mixed with her words, as she spewed them out uncontrollably. She's right. Even now, he remembers. For people who hated him to remember them, is something I didn't know what to say about it. Sensei, truly does love his family from the facilities huh...

But even then, he shook his head at the ghosts who kept announcing their love for him.

"...Please don't say things like this...I'm not worthy...I'm not...please don't apologize to me. Please don't say you love me. Please say you hate me...please. I can't..."

He was trying to fight it, but that first ghost girl hugged around his neck. Even though she should've gone through him, being a ghost and all, she didn't. She latched onto him, and didn't let go.

[We love you, Onii-chan. It was us...you didn't do anything wrong. Let go of the sadness...please let go. You...You are the Onii-chan who gave us warmth...we are the ones who are sorry...we made you feel such pain and loneliness...you've done more than enough for us...]

"Erika-chan..."

[We can't express how sorry we are. We never meant to make you an outcast.]

A girl with long hair hugged him as well.

"Emily-chan..."

[Please, can you forgive us? Please forgive us Onii-sama.]

A boy with short hair asked, hugging him as well.

"Sam-kun..."

Soon, all of the children hugged onto him as he muttered each of their names...I see. I can see it from their eyes. They all looked up to sensei as an elder brother. Most even keep calling him "Vince-Nii-chan" or "Onii-chan" or "Onii-sama" and other things like that. The ones that don't, you can still tell that they looked up to him...

Everyone here, was crying for sensei. Even Ise, the one who dislikes sensei is crying tears of joy. Millicas-sama has very teary eyes, as does Buchou. Koneko-chan is sobbing to herself happily, and Akeno-san is doing the same. Raynare averted her eyes, and Mittelt is openly sobbing, like Asia. As for Kalawarner, she looks happy for sensei as tears rolled down her cheeks. Even I can't control the tears from flowing down my face.

Its...so...sensei...

"You silly children..." He muttered, smiling with tears streaming down his face. "...I have always loved you. Each and every single one of you. Don't ever apologize to me...you're all my little brothers and sisters...you are the ones I love so much. You'll always be in my heart...my lovely siblings. Come on...lets make the family complete."

He stood up, the children holding onto him. He walked over to the crying Kiba. Yuuya-sensei outstretched his arms for a hug. Kiba, cried so many tears and hugged him so tightly, crying onto his chest.

"...Vince-kun..."

"...Itsuki-chan..."

Yuuya-sensei and Kiba muttered something out to each other which I didn't quite catch. Then he gave her a small kiss on the lips. The kiss was one of pure love, nothing else. Not lust, not jealousy from anyone. The kiss was pure and simple love.

After the kiss, he held her head to his chest as he hugged the other children as well. The ghost children are clinging to him so tightly...like Otou-san and Okaa-san have joined them again...it looks such a happy family. Yuuya-sensei the Otou-san, Kiba the Okaa-san and the others the children. Damn...it looks like a great group of people.

"...We should all sing, the sacred song. Like we used to...at that place."

Sensei muttered. The children responded by putting their hands together, and moved their lips. As they were singing, Kiba and sensei included, the children's bodies glowed, with those two lovers in the centre.

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the Heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba and sensei.

This warm feeling over Kiba...what is it...? Even sensei...has a strange glow...but what is this...?

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba and sensei.

* * *

**Yumi P.O.V**

We just wanted to live, Vince-kun and I. I remember how we escaped, how he carried me despite being in pain. Despite everything that happened, he spat out blood and continued to carry me to safety. Thanks to Vince-kun...Yuu-kun we were able to meet Rias Gremory, and become her Pawn and Knight, respectably.

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, Isane-san and everyone else. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. But if my former comrades spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

Vince-kun...all of these years, he's been protecting me. He's been keeping me safe, keeping me protected. He has always had my best interests at heart. He also said that he would die for me numerous times before.

Our comrades...didn't hate him, I knew it. They were misguided, they didn't understand. They thought because Valper payed more attention to him, there was something abnormal about him, however that wasn't the case at all. But now, they are okay with Yuu-kun. They love him, and he loves them. We all, love one another now.

"Valper." Yuu-kun spat out. "You don't win anymore. It was you, who made those children hate me. But they don't hate me anymore. They love me, and I love them. But for you to continue existing, is something I can't allow. For as you do, more innocent children like our comrades will know suffering when they don't need it!"

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet Vincenzo?"

"You certainly are evil!"

I spat out with disgust. However, Yuu-kun rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Yumi-chan...let me handle Valper. You can destroy Excalibur...I want Valper, okay? I want to be the one who finishes him off. Excalibur can be yours, Valper is mine. That little ugly thing is going to be destroyed by my hands, no one else's."

Seeing his strong face and resolve, I couldn't deny him. He hates Valper more than I do right now. He must've been put through more things than I was. He must've put through something I couldn't even conceive.

"Y...Yes, I understand. Yuu-kun...I will leave Valper to you."

"Thank you, my Yumi-chan."

He glared at the old man, who stiffened, and you could see the fear in his eyes. He knew that he didn't have long for this world now. He knew that Yuu-kun was going to end his pathetic life.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

...Isane-san.

"Kiba-san, please do your best!"

"Eh...encouraging words...get Excalibur I guess?"

While Asia-san was cheering me, I don't know what that Raynare-san was doing. The words were praiseful, I think. But the way she said it was...like she was losing hope or something...

"Kiba! Beat that Excalibur!"

"Y-Yes! Please win Kiba-san!"

Kalawarner-san...Mittelt-san...

"Yumi! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yumi-chan! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-Buchou… Rias-Buchou! Akeno-san!

"...Yumi-senpai!"

Koneko-chan...!

"Go, do your best, Yumi-chan. I'll support you this time."

"Yuu-kun...okay, I will beat Excalibur!"

He smiled and stepped back, turning Excalibur Mimic into a katana. He already explained to me that he 'borrowed' the weapon from Irina-san and is only going to use it here...since he doesn't want to use another power...that he acquired from Valper, whatever that is. He never disclosed to me what that is.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan with senpai. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 3 of them! Hey senpai, wanna fight like old times!?"

He gestured to Yuu-kun who rolled his eyes and muttered "Twat." to himself. I had to suppress a giggle. I didn't think Yuu-kun would say such things. He's usually so serious, but then...he said it with a slight smirk.

Freed caught it and glared.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Senpai! Don't call me a twat you moron loser idiot senpai who thinks he's better than I am when he really isn't! Fucking bastard!"

"You're an annoying bastard, don't talk to me anymore."

Freed Zelzan stuck out his tongue. My comrades' spirits reside within you, you bastard. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou, Yuu-kun and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my and Yuu-kun's comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…our comrades are telling me...that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker. Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

"Wow, holy demonic swords huh...very nice Yumi-chan. Its very beautiful, just like you."

I got praised by Yuu-kun and felt myself flush brightly. Calling it nice...holy and demonic power mixed together to create such a thing. Its...wonderful. A-And even calling me beautiful now...

I ran towards Freed, ignoring the lingering thoughts of...Yuu-kun.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Hyaaa! No escaping now!" Yuu-kun jumped, using the speed he acquired as the Queen and exchanged blades with Freed. "Freed, you always wanted to surpass me, but you never could. You can't now as darkness clouds your heart. You had talent, but you never tapped into it. That, is something that is regretful."

"Shut your fucking face senpai! If you didn't rescue that bitch exorcist before, I could've added Excalibur Mimic to this Excalibur-sama! Its a shame senpai, I wanted to fight you with an edge!"

"It wouldn't of saved you." Yuu-kun pushed back, knocking away his attempts to strike his body. "Even with Excalibur Mimic, you wouldn't of won anyway. No matter what, your holy sword isn't a holy sword in your hand. You've destroyed the very essence of the holy sword, by your disgusting ways."

"Fuck off with lecturing me all of the time! You aren't my leader anymore!"

The sword swung faster than before at Yuu-kun who parried the blade with his Excalibur. It was obvious what power he was using this time. Excalibur Rapidly. The swords velocity has increased along with Freed himself! But even then, he couldn't get past Yuu-kun's guard!

"Yes, that's true. I'm not your leader anymore." He agreed with Freed, then bent his neck back. "Yumi-chan, switch!"

I lunged forward as Yuu-kun pulled back, flawlessly in time with one another. Since we know one another's skills and movements, its easy for us to synchronize with each other. Freed swung his weapon at me. But as long as I could read his killing intent, the sword wasn't able to even graze me.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"I was wondering when she was going to use Durandal."

Yuu-kun smirked...wait, what did he say? Durandal? That blade is really Durandal!? Is that right Yuu-kun?

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

So...he was right after all. She has Durandal, and is going to use it right now. Why does she have Durandal though?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

So unlike me...she's a natural like Yuu-kun huh...

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it! Wait, I'm not fucking doing this anymore!"

Freed attempted to escape...

CRASH!

A very large blade stopped him advancing, cutting off his path!

"Sorry Freed, but you aren't moving anymore."

Yuu-kun cut off his escape route, and gave a smile. Thanks Yuu-kun!

Freed looked at Yuu-kun with pleading eyes, but Yuu-kun shook his head.

"I-I thought you would protect me senpai!"

"Not this time, Freed."

Freed looked like he lost hope as I went for him. He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but...

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the holy demonic sword hard with one hand and took Yuu-kun's hand in the other as we looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right, there's one more person to deal with. This time, its Yuu-kun's turn and I can't get involved. He's the one with the most hate for Valper. So Yuu-kun has to be the one to deal with this person.

"Valper, I am going to kill you, right here and now. Fear, wont even begin to describe what you're going to feel from me."

Valper took a step back in an attempt to get away, but Yuu-kun used ice magic, and froze his feet to the ground. He froze him on the spot! With nowhere to run, Yuu-kun leaped towards the pathetic shit. Valper however looked at my sword.

"…I see! I understand now! holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

GIN!

Before he could finish, Yuu-kun disappeared, and reappeared in front of Valper, as the sound of something being deflected rang out throughout the area. I didn't know what happened...until I saw a light spear in the sky, disappearing into the nights sky.

...Did Kokabiel attempt to kill Valper, but Yuu-kun stopped him?

Yuu-kun looked towards the Fallen Angel, and narrowed his eyes.

"Kokabiel, you stay out of this. This, is my bastard. If you attempt to do anything, then you'll incur my wrath as well. What happened before will seem like a paradise if you piss me off further."

Kokabiel sneered from the sky, and bent his neck, as if to say "Proceed" or something. Seeing that, Yuu-kun turned back to Valper who is quaking in his boots right now. His eyes are getting stained with the colour of fear...

"V-Vincenzo! Please don't do this!"

Valper cried out, in an attempt to stop the boy with magenta hair. But Yuu-kun looked at him with unforgiving eyes.

"Please? Did you...just say please to me?" Yuu-kun gripped him by his throat, and held him up, breaking the ice below his feet. "Remember when I said "Please stop!" but you never did? Remember when I cried for it to be over with, but it never stopped? Do you remember what you did to me!? Remember how you always hurt me Valper!? Back then, I was a child...but now I'm not. I'm not someone you can hurt anymore Valper. You, are through!"

BANG!

He threw Valper against a tree hard, breaking that tree in two. Valper slunk to the floor, vomiting blood from his mouth. Yuu-kun walked forward, his eyes dyed with the colour of hate. Valper's own eyes were coloured with pure fear.

"V-Vincenzo, don't d-do this!"

"Why should I stop? You never did. All of the children cried as you laughed, watching them die one by one. I know all of it Valper. What you did, how you laughed off their deaths. If you think death is funny, then you'll have a laugh at your own!"

Yuu-kun neared, standing off the bastard who's on the ground. Valper was shaking, and crying. He was afraid, truly afraid. I never thought I would see him so afraid. But the killing intent... He looked up at his 'favourite' project and pleaded with him.

"I-I am sorry! Did you hear me Vincenzo!? I'm sorry for doing it! You can't kill me! You can't kill me because I'm your Otou-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You can't kill blood! We're family!"

.

.

.

What did he say...?

Otou-sama...? What could he possibly mean?

Not only me...but everyone was in a state that shocked didn't even begin to describe it. Valper is proclaiming such a thing...? He's got to be lying...right? He can't be right, can he? He...can't be related to Yuu-kun...can he?

Yuu-kun started laughing, as if he's trying to deny the words.

"Hahaha! Very funny Valper. If this is an attempt to save your life, then it isn't very good. I am an orphan. I've been in the Churches facilities ever since I could remember and then I gave up being human. You, being my Otou-sama is not even possible."

"I-Its true!" Valper exclaimed. "I...I am your Otou-sama. Your full name is Vincenzo Galilei, my son. If you don't believe me, then check it out. Find out through the Churches records. DNA test me if you wish. The truth is...you, Vincenzo Galilei. You are my son."

No way...Valper is really Yuu-kun's Otou-sama...Yuu-kun...

* * *

**End chapter! Was anyone expecting that? Yuuya is really Valper's son! How is it going to turn out from here? It will have to wait until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Valerie, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**War historian; That, will be answered this chapter.**

**Castor115; I'm glad it was! And yeah, I should've hehe.**

**Watson; Aah, I'm glad I could stir up emotions like that. And thank you very much!**

**Anime PJ; Yup. That's certainly true! Here's the conclusion! And yeah, I know that pain all too well...**

**SatanPie; Thanks!**

**Guest; Thank you! And yeah, I think so as well.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time for the conclusion of the fight!**

* * *

**Defeat that Fallen Angel!**

**Yumi P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Yuu-kun is actually the son of Valper. How could it be? Its impossible, right? Yuu-kun is so loving and gentle, and Valper is a monster. Its impossible, right? It has to be impossible! It can't be real!

Everyone had different faces on. Most are unbelieving, but Kokabiel smirked at him. He knew the truth...Kokabiel knew that Yuu-kun is actually...Valper's child. How could it be...? I-Its...Valper is...Yuu-kun's Otou-sama...Yuu-kun...what's going through your mind right now?

The expression "The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree" definitely doesn't apply to this situation. Its inconceivable, the difference between them is great...personality wise. But if I look carefully...I can see slight similarities in the two. Like the way their eyes are shaped and similar facial expressions when angry. But clearly, Yuu-kun inherited his Okaa-sans hair colour, unless Valper had magenta hair when he was younger...even then, this is beyond normal...its too strange...

"Yuuya..."

Buchou spoke out solemnly. After finding out the truth, she was very concerned for her Pawn. It wouldn't be weird if Yuu-kun breaks soon. All of this has to be hard on him. Torture, obsession and then finding out that his own Otou-san is the route cause of this pain.

"Yuu-kun..."

"Yuu-senpai..."

Both Akeno-san and Koneko-chan held their heads down, and didn't know what to say. That's pretty much everyone's reaction though. What can you say to this? Valper's a monster, who's the Otou-sama of Yuu-kun. I can't wrap my head around the thing. A gentle soul like Yuu-kun being related to that thing is hard to imagine.

"What a thing..."

Xenovia was in disbelief as well. So, she didn't know about it either. It must've been a closely guarded secret huh. No, I guess that even Valper would want to keep such a thing secret because how many could ever think that a parent could violate his child like that.

Valper must've revealed it now, knowing that Yuu-kun was going to kill him. He revealed the big secret in a desperate attempt to save himself. Even then, I don't know what's going to happen. Is he going to spare Valper? Is he going to kill him? Is he going to imprison him? Let him go? Build a relationship with him? I can't imagine what's going through his mind right now.

"Ooh God, this is like a Star Wars moment." ...The one who spoke that out was Kalawarner-san. We all turned to her (even Kokabiel and Valper) and glared. She looked around at all of us and hung her head low. "...Was that inappropriate?"

"Just a little."

Buchou agreed with her, clearly irritated and sighed. She then looked at Yuu-kun who looks beyond devastated. No, it was like he didn't want to believe that its true. But if Valper is saying things like this now, and even saying he can get DNA tested, then it can't be a lie, right? Valper, has to be Yuu-kun's Otou-sama...

"Y-You're lying..." Yuu-kun didn't speak with much, if any emotion. He looked too shocked for words. "...N-No Otou-sama...w-would d-do...those t-things...t-to his s-son...you...stop lying Valper! You aren't my Otou-sama! Its not going to save you from me Valper!"

He basically rejected it, crying as well. Its a simple thing really. I would cry if I found out my Otou-sama is the source of all of my pain. The source of my hatred, is someone who is supposed to look after me. Someone who was meant to protect him from the world, has actually thrusted him into the world, forcing him to grow up way too fast. Its not right...this is like a kick in the teeth. He can't go through all of this...its not fair for him.

"Kekekekeke!" Valper laughed disgustingly. "Its true Vincenzo! You, are my bastard child! You know, the reason why I paid so close attention to you? You wanted to know, right? Well, that's the reason. You, came from me and your wench Okaa-san. God, I hate you, Vincenzo, you mistake!"

Those words shocked Yuu-kun to his very core, as he gripped his chest.

"...Mistake..."

...Yuu-kun...you're not a mistake...Valper is the mistake here...you are the good one, the best guy in my opinion. You can't be any better than you already are. Yuu-kun came from a monster, and has proved himself to be the better man here. He's not perfect, no one is. But he's a hell of a lot better than Valper is.

"That's right." Valper looked smug, crossing his arms. "You, are a mistake after all. I thought that I could save you, elevate you, make you something of a great weapon for me. But no, you turned into a Devil, after running away. You betrayed me by becoming a Devil. You couldn't even be a good weapon. Seriously, is there anything you are capable of?"

Yuu-kun faced downwards, and didn't respond...

"I'm..."

"You're, what Vincenzo? Go on, speak up mistake child. You are the mistake that I never wanted."

Yuu-kun didn't respond again and basically slunk to the floor, having sadness written over his face. So many things must be happening inside of him, even I wouldn't know how to respond to it either...Valper...

"S...Shut up Valper..."

It was a weak reply at best. His voice was waning and falling. So many things are being said to him, all of the things he heard when he was younger. Its not right. He shouldn't have to go through this.

"Don't you mean Otou-sama? That's what I am, you know? Deny it all you want, but the 'monster' you hate, you share DNA with him. You came from me, so you're a monster as well."

"...Monster..."

Barely a whisper left his mouth. Monster...that's what he was called during the experiments by the other children. Even though he and the other comrades of ours made peace, it doesn't mean that he likes being reminded of the past.

I couldn't even offer comfort. I wouldn't even know what to say about it. How can I say that everything is fine when it isn't? Valper is not only his Otou-sama, but also the person who tortured him for years and years. Valper...Kokabiel might want a war, but Valper is the true villain right now. He's the true disgusting person here. No, he isn't even worth being called a person. We Devils might be not human, but he's something more hated than Devils.

"Oi Valper!" Ise-kun surprisingly shouted out, giving Valper a pissed expression. "Yuuya might be a bit of a bastard sometimes, but he's a great guy! He isn't a monster like you! He isn't anything like you are Valper you old fucker! Don't start disrespect him either, or I will seriously kick the shit out of you!"

Ise-kun said something so outrageous that it was very shocking to all of us here.

"Ise-kun...?"

Yuu-kun stared at Ise-kun in disbelief. Even I am. I thought that he would be the last guy to defend Yuu-kun from anyone. But he's the person who did it first. Has something happened?

"Yuuya! Don't listen to that dickhead! He's a loser anyway! If he thinks hurting his child is acceptable, then he really is a bastard! Don't listen to him, as you're a million times better than he is! I wouldn't be friends with you if you was a monster, would I!?"

Yuu-kun opened his eyes wide at Ise-kun and gave a nod.

"Fuee, thank you Ise-kun. Yes, I get it. I'm...I'm also your friend. Yeah...Valper isn't anyone who can talk to me like that."

"Huh? What're you saying Vincenzo?"

Valper couldn't hide his shock and questioned. Yuu-kun stood up, and brushed some of the bangs out of his face.

"I said, you can't speak to me like that. You might be my 'Otou-sama' but to me, you aren't anything other than a murderer, and a true monster. You're the person I detest the most. Just saying you're my Otou-sama doesn't change who, and what you really are."

Even more surprise filled the old mans face, and he let out a shocked breath.

"This is what I get to try and be nice to you."

"Be nice to me? Since when have you ever been nice to me Valper?"

Good question Yuu-kun...when has Valper ever do anything in Yuu-kun's benefit? Because of him, he was an outcast from the others. The others were afraid of him and made him be in a state close to if not that of isolation.

Valper brought a hand to his face, and exhaled loudly.

"Before you left the facility that day, I was waiting for you to be brought to me, so I could administer the treatment to the poison. I never intended for you to die, I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I intended for you to stand by my side, as we control this very world. All of it, will crumble to my commands with you as my weapon. You, the power and me, the brains. If I wanted you to die, why would I have even given you that-"

"S-Shut up!" Valper was perplexed by Yuu-kun's outburst. "I didn't want that from you! You did it, so I would...you wanted me to become a weapon for you, Valper...all I was to you was a weapon who could use holy swords...holy swords...I see now. You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Not only Valper, but I and the others were confused. What does he mean by jealous? Why would Valper be jealous of Yuu-kun? Because he has power and Valper doesn't? Is that the reason?

But Yuu-kun simply pointed to the Excalibur in his hands.

"You're jealous, that I can wield holy swords and you can't...you're jealous that I could do something that you longed for. So...you 'punished' me, didn't you? You didn't like the fact that I could do something you never could. Wield Excalibur. I can do something you can't, and you hate me for it, don't you?"

I see now...yes. That would be a blow to Valper's self esteem. If his own son could use holy swords when it was his passion in life...even then, to take out everything on Yuu-kun...that's not right...

Valper hates Yuu-kun because he can wield Excalibur! Valper, is that petty that he hates Yuu-kun because he can use holy swords. That's such a horrible reason to hurt your own child.

"That's right. You, stole something from me. You had the ability to wield holy swords. From day one, I detested you. When you slithered out of your Okaa-sama like a parasite, I hated you for doing something I couldn't. So, I gave you beatings, punished you. I violated your body all in the name of turning you into a weapon. Since I didn't have the power and you did, I used you. I was going to use you to become a weapon for me. If you had the ability to use holy power and wield holy swords, then you'd have some more hidden talents, right? That's why, you were the perfect user of it."

Perfect user for...what? And Valper...is even worse than I thought. Saying all of this is making me hate him more. Never mind what Yuu-kun thinks at this point. I bet he can't even form thoughts that are straight. I dare say that Yuu-kun might even kill Valper with just a look now.

"What do you mean, by that? He's the perfect user for what? Some holy sword? Excalibur maybe? Does sensei have the perfect capacity for Excalibur or something?"

Isane-san spat out at Valper as Yuu-kun turned away. What's...going on? She's got a valid question. Is it to do with Excalibur this time? Did Valper do more experiments on Yuu-kun so he could wield Excalibur even more than before...? No...what would it be?

Valper laughed loudly.

"But of course that's one of the talents my Vincenzo has. But what I was referring to then little girl was, that boy there is the possessor of part of Zirnitra soul!"

W-What did he say!? !? I didn't know that! But...Buchou, she looks like she knew about it...makes sense, since she did reincarnate him...Zirnitra...even Millicas-sama seems shocked by this news...whoa...this is...something that's...wow.

"Erm...who's Zirnitra?"

Ise-kun questioned. It wouldn't be weird for Ise-kun to not know about it. Even Asia-san, and Isane-san seem to be confused. I know that it was a powerful Dragon that was on par with the Dragon Kings and also very talented in sorcery and had very unique skills.

Yuu-kun answered without looking away from Valper.

"What that is...Ise-kun, you possess a Longinus. You are the Sekiryuutei. But I, also possess a Sacred Gear that has part of a Dragon inside. No...originally, I didn't possess the Sacred Gear. However...Valper there found the real possessor of that Sacred Gear as one of the subjects of his project and right in front of me, murdered her, using a device similar to the one Raynare used to try and extract Asia-sans Sacred Gear. Only this time, it worked, and the previous possessor was killed. Then, Valper gave the Sacred Gear to me, in order to increase my power...and to send me against his enemies."

So...that's why he is...Valper killed a girl that was apart of the project and gave apart of this Dragons soul Sacred Gear to Yuu-kun in order to send him against his enemies. That's cruel and sadistic.

Yuu-kun then continued, while looking down.

"He said that I had a better compatibility with the Sacred Gear, due to my power. The original wielder was...well, she wasn't really strong, physically and she had a weak constitution, so she couldn't be sent into battle. Even then...he murdered that poor girl in front of me...and gave me something that was hers. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't use it, in honour of that poor girl who died because of Valper. That girl...little...Erika-chan..."

Yuu-kun was teared up about it. I hadn't a clue at all. Each time he said he would have to use 'it' as a last resort...I didn't know he was referring too this. But for it to be a Dragon like that...that's a huge secret. I never expected him to carry a Dragon like that. Yuu-kun...

Wait...little Erika-chan? That's the...ooh no. I know why now he doesn't use it. That girl...that girl was the one he had a great bond with, before she mysteriously disappeared. And whenever I asked about it, he avoided the subject and replied "I don't know." but for Valper to have done that to...his only friend at the time...and right in front of him...

Then something went into my mind. Buchou.

She reincarnated Yuu-kun, so she knew about it yet she didn't mention anything about it. Buchou has two Dragons Sacred Gears on her team...even if Yuu-kun doesn't want to use his...even then...

Good thing he doesn't have a Longinus...or all of the Sacred Gears from this Dragon or I dont think Buchou would've been able to reincarnate him, no matter what pieces she used. Good thing it mutated huh.

"Even then." Yuu-kun breathed out unevenly. "I don't use it, because it isn't mine to use. It was hers and I don't have a right to use it. The most I've ever used it is twice since I had it, and that's when I had no other choice, when no other option was available. I refuse to use a stolen girls power, unless I really had too. Plus Zirnitra is kind of annoying and yells at me."

So that's why...the Sacred Gear yells at him? Eh...why? Zirnitra-san yells at Yuu-kun huh.

"Yuu-kun, why does it yell at you?"

He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't use it enough, and when I do, it yells at me, telling me to use it more. Generally, I just tend to ignore the beast and use it as fast as I possible can. Besides, I think its tsundere for me."

...Okay...so the Sacred Gear is tsundere for him...wait, is it a boy or a girl?

"Is...Zirnitra-san a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. It has a gender neutral voice. I can't tell if its a boy or a girl and its never told me either, not like we talk anyway. Although I think girl as it makes some rather suggestive comments sometimes. It loves me and hates me at the same time. I can't win against it."

Hmmmmm...so he can't win against it huh...Zirnitra-san has a strange weird love for Yuu-kun, according to Yuu-kun...the Sacred Gear loves Yuu-kun...and hates him...hmmmmm...

"Hmph, wasted potential then. I was going to find the other pieces of the Dragon and put them in your body, to complete the puzzle. Then, I would've sent you against all of the people that have done me wrong."

Valper garbled out and sent a look to Kokabiel who chortled. Yuu-kun faced him, and glared.

"Valper, I will never be a puppet again. I wont bow down to anyone. Never again, will I be put through what you did to me. No child, should have to go through that, and now, I will make it my mission so no child does ever have to go through it. But...I want to ask...no, I need to know...my Okaa-sama. Is she...alive?"

He wants to know that...would it make a difference...? I don't know if it would or not. But I do hope that he doesn't get his heart broken because of this. This time has been tough on me, but on him, its been horrific.

"Hmph, that bitch huh. Yeah, she's out there somewhere. But Vincenzo, she abandoned you as well. No one loves you. No one could love a monster like you. She left you with me, knowing what I was going to do to you. Doesn't that make her a monster as well?"

"So, she's alive is she?" He rhetorically asked. "It doesn't make a difference to me now. If she left me with you, then she's no better. To be honest, all of my life, I wondered who my parents where. I wondered where I came from. And now I know. I know who my parents were. I wondered if they thought about me. I wondered if they were alive. But now, you Valper. You are the person who gave me life, together with my Okaa-san. I should thank you really."

"...Whys that?"

Even I was perplexed by it. He wants to thank Valper?

However, Yuu-kun waved a hand at him.

"You did torture me yes. But if you didn't draft me into the Holy Sword Project, then I wouldn't of met wonderful people. I met and fell in love with Yumi-chan. I was saved by Rias-san. I've met wonderful people like Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. I also protect Millicas-chan and teach Isane-san. You might hate me, and despise me, but thanks to you, I gained something that you'll never have."

"W-Whats that then?"

Yuu-kun let a bright smile appear on his face.

"I gained a true family. Something you will never experience. Something, you aren't capable of understanding. And until recently, I didn't understand it either, but I get it now. I get it. You are my Otou-san, but you can never be like one to me. You, aren't anything to me."

Yuu-kun...yeah, that's right. Valper might be your Otou-sama, but he isn't your family. The only thing Valper can claim to be is your blood relation. Beyond that, he isn't anything. A family doesn't have to be blood related. Buchou and her peerage are a family. Its something I realized along my journey to this point. We, are a happy family.

"Vincenzo...you worthless child."

Valper spat out in disgust and hate.

"I'm okay with being worthless Valper. Now, prepare yourself. Your life, is going to end, right here and now."

Yuu-kun walked forward to the fearful Valper. This time Valper couldn't move. He was petrified with fear. As he neared Valper, said old man shook violently. He was very afraid. No, that doesn't even begin to describe the fear that's within the old mans eyes right now.

Yuu-kun grabbed Valper by the throat, holding him up tightly. Valper tried to break from him in a futile effort. But all he managed to do was push Yuu-kun's hand slightly. In the end, all he is, is an old man who's weak and fragile from age. He holds no real power now.

"This is where it ends. I'm going to kill you with the very weapon you love so much."

He positioned the sword of Excalibur to Valper's stomach. The blade turning very sharp indeed. It was leaking holy power, and I suspect that Yuu-kun added his own holy power to the Excalibur, to make it stronger.

"V-Vincenzo...please don't...I love you."

He pleaded for his life, even lying by saying he loves Yuu-kun. He was even crying and had a face full of fear. He was so afraid. The pain he caused Yuu-kun and us however, was immense and he deserves to feel fear.

But Yuu-kun just looked at him hollowly.

"I don't love you."

STAB!

That instant, Yuu-kun ran Excalibur Mimic threw Valper with coldness in his eyes, who looked shocked by it. He spat out a large quantity of blood, and cried. He looked at Yuu-kun with lots of hatred.

"M-Monster..."

"You made me the perfect monster Valper. If you want to blame anyone for your death, then blame yourself." Yuu-kun went into Valper's clothing, and fished out a heart shaped necklace. "That's mine."

Yuu-kun dislodged the sword, and dropped Valper to the floor. Large patches of blood scattered everywhere due to the wound inflicted by Yuu-kun. Valper tried to stop the blood flow with his hands, but its obvious that there's no way he would be able to survive such a stab. Yuu-kun didn't do it in the heart, which would've killed him straight away...he did it in the stomach, where it would take longer.

Valper looked at Yuu-kun and kept mumbling things that are meant to be hateful. He was trying one last time to make Yuu-kun feel bad. But Yuu-kun just glared at him, disgusted by his actions.

"...V-Vincenzo..."

Valper held out his hand, as if he wanted Yuu-kun to hold it. Valper's face was full of want and need right now. He wanted Yuu-kun to want him this last time, during his death.

But Yuu-kun slanted his eyes.

"I'm not going to comfort you. I'm not going to say that you were a great Otou-san when you weren't. I'm not going to do anything for you, because all you did was cause pain and misery around you. I'm not going to try and justify your actions at all. I will say one thing though. Valper Galilei, you don't have any son. My name is Shirayuki Yuuya, Pawn of Rias Gremory. Vincenzo Galilei, doesn't exist anymore."

All of the hope in Valper's eyes was lost as his breathing became ragged. He was close to the end, and kept trying to take Yuu-kun's hand, leg, anything for a connection. But Yuu-kun simply folded his arms, narrowing his eyes, and looked directly into Valper's eyes.

Seeing that, Valper spat.

"V-Vincenzo y-you bastard..."

"Valper. See you in Hell."

The last words of parent and child. No love was ever there, nothing of a bond could've been formed. Valper was too evil, and Yuu-kun took responsibility for it, by ending his life.

Valper, lost the light in his eyes, his head going to the ground and he passed away. Yes...Valper is dead now. And as for Yuu-kun...

He looked at Valper, before going into a nearby bush with barely anything to him. No emotions or anything. He didn't even have anything in his step. No happy, no sadness. No anything. He was simply, walking. Usually, you can tell certain things from someone's walk. This time, I couldn't tell anything from the walk.

Once inside of the bushes, he bent over...

"Hwah!"

At the next instant, I heard the sound of vomiting...I understood why he was. He...He just killed his Otou-sama. Even if he's a bastard, he killed his Otou-sama. That...couldn't of been easy. It must be weighing on his heart. All of these conflicting emotions.

We all looked on with sorrowful eyes besides Kokabiel that is. Kokabiel looks amused at the back and forth between father and son and the vomiting of Yuu-kun. Sick bastard most likely gets off on it. He knew it all along, didn't he? He knew about Yuu-kun and his relation to Valper. Yet, he didn't say anything...no, I suspect he was going to use it later on in the fight, should he get cornered. Even then, he didn't get an ounce of jabs in at Yuu-kun this time.

For about a minute or so, we all watched our friend...vomiting. I wanted to go over...but my legs were shaky. My vision was blurry at best. The man I love, is having all of these conflicts within himself, and I can't do anything about it. Just...what can I do...?

* * *

Eventually, he came out of the bushes, and walked towards Valper. His eyes were clouded, and barely anything was there. It was like watching a zombie walk. Without anything on his face, he sat down and stared at Valper with nothing...no emotion or anything. He was...it was like he wasn't there at all.

"Yuuya...?"

Buchou called out and went over. He didn't respond to her. It was like he was frozen in time. When she got to him, she shook him, but he didn't move...is he catatonic? Is that what's happened now?

"Yuuya. Its me, Rias. Look at me."

She continued to shake him, but he didn't respond at all. She continued to shake him, and called out his name, but he didn't respond at all. Its like...he's gone. He's obviously alive, but he's...not responding at all.

I walked over and gently shook him as well, but he didn't respond to me either.

"Yuu-kun...Yuu-kun..."

He was so unresponsive that if his eyes weren't open and his chest wasn't moving, I would swear that he was dead. Has...all of this been too much for his mind? He's gone through so many things, that he can't make sense of it anymore.

Some more people come over, and try to rouse Yuu-kun.

"Yuu-kun, come on. Stop joking and wake up."

"Husband...come on, time to fight now."

"Nii-chan...please answer."

"Sensei! Get up right now!"

"...Senpai...please wake up..."

Akeno-san, Kalawarner-san, Millicas-sama, Isane-san (who slapped him) and Koneko-chan all tried to wake him up from this daze, but even with all of them, he didn't make a movement. He didn't even pay them a glance.

"Kukuku, so killing his Otou-sama broke his mind huh~? Fufu, how adorable. The young boy has lost his mind. Its funny really. Valper has finally got his wish to break his own son. Too bad that bastard isn't around. He was a genius alright, a genius at being a loser and a deadbeat dad."

Kokabiel sneered at Yuu-kun who didn't respond. His eyes aren't even flickering or anything...Yuu-kun...please snap out of it. Please...come back. We need you now...we need you to fight Kokabiel...we can't fight him on our own...please come back...Yuu-kun.

Buchou glared at Kokabiel.

"Don't talk about my servant like that."

"Huh? What's this now?"

Kokabiel was acting like a child, even showing a playful face. But Buchou wasn't having any of it.

"I said, don't talk about my servant Kokabiel! He's my most important servant! If you degrade him any further, then I wont forgive you!"

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence.

Buchou however didn't back down in the slightest. She was showing a hostile aura, and an angry face to match. Buchou...she has the eyes of determination. Even though her opponent is a Cadre Fallen Angel, she hasn't made any attempt to hide her anger.

Kokabiel, seeing Buchou's face gives off a hearty laugh.

"Hahahaha. Truly, this is the aura of love! Go ahead Rias Gremory! I see the eyes of wanting me dead in you! Even use the Sekiryuutei to power yourself up! I don't mind killing you all! I will let you have a chance like this!"

"You're giving us a chance are you!? Don't mess around!"

Buchou snapped at the Fallen Angel in the sky, but Kokabiel wagged a finger at her.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me? Your major player has been taken out by psychological distress. The only one who might be able to make a difference here has been taken out by such a trauma huh. It will be a wonder if he snaps out of it now."

Looking at Yuu-kun, I couldn't help but agree with Kokabiel's words to an extent. So much has been placed on his shoulders, and now its gotten too much for him. Its hard to imagine what he has gone through and still going through right now. Kokabiel's also right about him...he is the one who could make a difference now...but right now...

"Kekekekekekeke! Go ahead Rias Gremory! Show me your anger!"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the Fallen Angel that has been recorded in the Bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the holy demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phenex.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my and Yuu-kun's survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a Devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! I will leave this battlefield with Yuu-kun! Please lend me your strength. The holy demonic sword created by me and my comrades feelings!

"...Very well Kokabiel. You've insulted my servants, so I shall answer your call. Ise, activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise-kun answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling. If only Yuu-kun was here. He would be able to receive Ise-kun's power, and together they might be able to pull off a victory.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now Ise, transfer the power to me!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. While Ise-kun was doing it, I could see she was looking at Yuu-kun with sadness, yet a determined face as well. I understood what she was going through right now, as I was as well.

The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"For taunting my Yuuya...Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic power she just used, shooting another one would be…

What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Isane-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance Breaker… If Yuu-kun was back with us...Ise-kun could give Yuu-kun a boost in power and strike down Kokabiel.

"Lightning!"

"Take this Kokabiel!"

Akeno-san and Millicas-sama sent a combination of lightning and the power of destruction towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But their combination attack dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning and Millicas-sama fired more shots of power of destruction but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Barakiel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel.

"That's Barakiel-sama's daughter...?"

"Wow, that's totally unexpected."

"To think that she is Barakiel-sama's daughter..."

Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san were shocked to their cores about Akeno-sans true identity.

Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! Zirnitra user! The left-over of the Holy Sword Project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon and Black Sorcery Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

"Don't underestimate us you birdman freak!"

Isane-san...she's still yelling, even though she looks overwhelmed by this. She's ready to fight against Kokabiel. She's tightened her fists, and has took up a fighting stance.

Kokabiel smirked at the girl and created a single light spear.

"Then, come girl."

Isane-san growled and lunged forward faster than I thought she could. Kokabiel gave a sneer and threw the light spear at Isane-san. But Isane-sans Sacred Gear became active and she made a shadow wall between her and the light spear...the light spear disappeared!

"Hmph, your Sacred Gear isn't a direct combat type. Even then, I know how it works, and how to conquer it!"

Kokabiel summoned another light weapon, this time a sword, and slashed for a shadow that was near his feet...but it didn't do anything. I blinked in confusion as did everyone else.

Isane-san neared the Fallen Angel, and ran demonic power through her fists that gave off sparks! She swung her fist at Kokabiel, who created a light sword and went to block the incoming punch!

DOOOOOOOOON!

From the punch and light sword meeting, the surroundings got blasted away! The swirling mass of power was blowing around the air around them! D-Damn, she's really strong! She's even pushing back Kokabiel. Kokabiel creates a light weapon in his other hand, and swung for Isane-san!

"Die bitch!"

When the sword neared her neck, a shadow appeared from below Kokabiel's arm, and spit out the light spear from before! The light spear shot upwards, and impaled Kokabiel's arm! From the impact of the spear, his light sword disappeared as well! She actually got Kokabiel!

I see, she used a bait. She used that shadow that he swung at as a distraction. Perhaps she knows how to craft illusions? Or it was actually one of her shadows that she placed there to trick him. Using that though, she was able to get close to him and go on the offensive. Then, she used that light spear he launched first to defend against Kokabiel's sword! I must say, Yuu-kun has been teaching that girl quite well. She might not have a Longinus, but she's injured Kokabiel with a bait and switch. She's done something no one has done here yet.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

He let out an unholy scream and retracted his arm that was going for Isane-san. And thanks to the pain he experienced from there, his stance was broken slightly. In doing that, Isane-san saw her opportunity and brought up her other fist.

"Hyaaa!"

BANG!

Her fist nailed deeply into Kokabiel's face, and I heard the sound of cracking. Blood poured from his face as he was forced backwards. She brought up her leg and made a wide swing at him.

BANG!

Her foot smashed into Kokabiel's torso, sending him to the ground! He even made a crater from the impact! She decked Kokabiel! She's really coming along as a fighter huh!

"Hah! Like that Kokabiel!"

Kokabiel scowled on the ground and shot off a close spear of light. Isane-san didn't have the time to bring out her Sacred Gear so she manoeuvred out of the way by doing a cartwheel, and rushed the downed Kokabiel again.

"I see I see! So this is the other one huh. The one without a Longinus. I must admit that you aren't half bad!"

Kokabiel laughed to himself and got out another sword of light, after quickly returning to his feet. When Isane-san moved closer, he swung at her, only for her to bring up her Sacred Gears shadows, devouring the sword and spitting it out behind him.

He blocked the strike with another sword of light, but was forced to face away from Isane-san.

Seeing that, she then swung her powerful fist at him which made Kokabiel jump backwards, avoiding her fist, albeit barely.

"That's enough girl!"

Kokabiel closed the distance, and before she could do anything, he sharpened his wings like blades and started cutting up her body! Lots of different cuts appeared on her body as she screamed.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Isane! Get off her bastard!"

Ise-kun attempted to move, but Buchou stuck out her hand.

"No Ise, stay here, focus on boosting your power!"

"B-But Buchou! She's my sister! I'm not going to let him do that to her!"

Ise-kun didn't want to listen to Buchou's demand at all and tried running forward, but something trickled past me, and went for Kokabiel. What went past me was...a holy orb!

DON!

The ball of holy hit Kokabiel, making the bladed wings stop as well. Isane-san dropped to the floor, and ran away from Kokabiel, straight to Asia-san for healing. But that orb...that orb was...

When I looked at Yuu-kun, he was still looking at Valper, but I saw a trace of holy power in his hand. Did he do it because he heard Isane-sans cry? Did he do consciously or...? I don't know the reason, but he saved Isane-san, despite being catatonic.

...Isane-san was willing to fight...so I should be too...I should fight Kokabiel...I cant let her have all of the fun now...

I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it! I have to do it for Yuu-kun! He's always protecting me, this time I will protect him as well!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

"What about this!"

Koneko-chan and Mittelt-san thrusts her punch and light spear from behind him…

"Naive!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's and Mittelt-sans bodies. Their bodies fell down to the ground, while blood came out of their bodies!

"Koneko-chan! Mittelt-san!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan and Mittelt-san took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

"This isn't over yet Kokabiel!"

"Lets dance you son of a bitch!"

Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san charged forward, light swords in hand. They did a zigzag pattern, trying to get Kokabiel on the ropes. Kokabiel tried to follow them with his eyes, but even he was having a hard time!

"Stay still bitches!"

He fired a light spear to the left, but Kalawarner-san dodged it flawlessly. He attempted to do the same to Raynare-san but like Kalawarner-san, she dodged it as well! Ku! They have gotten better since the Church incident!

"No more playing!"

"Die Kokabiel!"

Kalawarner-san came from the left, swinging her large sword downwards. Raynare-san did the same from the right, attempting to cut Kokabiel, their light was dense but...

GIN! GIN!

Kokabiel created two swords and blocked the light blades of the girl Fallen Angels. They pushed against one another, but clearly Kokabiel was stronger than those two. His light was stronger, and denser than theirs was put together. They weren't at a level where they could fight against Kokabiel on their own, but even then, they are trying their best for their respective dreams.

"Haha, so Azazel sends these grunts to deal with me? Is he very stupid or does he want me to kill you as well? Either way, it doesn't matter anymore Raynare, Kalawarner. You aren't even fit to be Fallen Angels, the same as Azazel."

"Don't talk shit about Azazel-sama!"

"That's right loser! You're jealous of Azazel-sama!"

Both girls roared at him. But Kokabiel laughed as he pushed them back. Then he sent out a shockwave, like he did to Xenovia and I, knocking the girls back a considerable distance. They however managed to regain their balance, but stood hesitantly on their legs.

…We can't win. That's what went through my mind. The power difference between us is absolute. Even though I reached Balance Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the Fallen Angels. He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on!

Asia-san and Ise-kun went to Koneko-chan's and Mittelt-sans side. Asia-san's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko-chan's and Mittelt-sans wounds. That's a relief. With this, their lives will be safe.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

I put strength into my holy demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my holy demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My holy demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another holy demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… It's not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a holy demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back. Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it.

Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently besides Yuu-kun who still seems out of it. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

* * *

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said. Even Yuu-kun responded slightly to hearing that.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier, but couldn't say due to his son killing him haha."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…? Yuu-kun...what did we believe in...?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. Even I don't know what's going to happen to her...

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

"You're full of shit Kokabiel!" Kalawarner-san shouted, glaring harshly. "Azazel-sama doesn't want war, he doesn't want it! He wants a bright future where all of the factions make peace! Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels! All of them should make peace, not war!"

He scoffed at her, and sneered. Kalawarner-san dropped to the ground, and shook her head, disappointed in Kokabiel. Maybe its due to being fellow Fallen Angels. This Azazel and Kokabiel have different ideals. They are of the same race, but think differently. Raynare-san and Mittelt-san seem to agree with Kalawarner-sans words, but they aren't really moving right now, not responding at all.

Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a Devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why my holy demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. Just like Yuu-kun, she was unresponsive. Kokabiel thrusted his fist into the air, and beamed out, in triumph.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

The ultimate beings...the Fallen Angels are the ultimate beings...

"Shut up fucker." Isane-san stood up, having her wounds healed previously. "Kokabiel, you're a warmonger. You seek war, death, destruction for what exactly? Why do you seek these things out? Its disgusting. And there's no way I would ever lose to you! God, no God. It doesn't matter to me! Personally, I never really believed in such things. But there are things I do believe in."

Isane-san put her hands together, and looked at Kokabiel with determined eyes.

"I believe in my friends, and my family. Nii-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Buchou...and sensei. All of them are my precious people, and people like you are the ones who ruin peace. Alone, I might not be able to stop you. I might not be able to fight you and win. But someday, I will get strong. Until then however, I will support the people around me! And this world is also under my protection! So don't mess with it douche bag!"

She pointed her fist at Kokabiel, then said it with confidence.

"Sensei...Shirayuki Yuuya taught me about the beauty of this world. He told me about all of the wonderful things in this world, all of the wonders of the supernatural. He told me how he wishes for the factions to achieve peace, for their to be no more bloodshed. He wants the children of the world to no longer suffer! And since that's my sensei's dream, its also my dream. I'm a small player in this fight, but if there's something I can do, then I will do it! Because my sensei seriously will be mad at me if I don't fight until my dying breath!"

Such shocking words from the perverted twin girl. I never knew she had such determination. Oddly, her words filled me with new strength, new life. I felt like I could fight again.

Not only me, but Buchou looked pleased with her Rook. Akeno-san was grinning ear to ear, and Ise-kun stood stronger than before, looking at his sister with burning eyes of pride.

Koneko-chan and Millicas-sama smiled at the brown haired girl, approving of the girls words. Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san grinned dirtily, but showed confident eyes. Asia-san looked a little dazed for a second or so, before she stood up as well, and nodded.

Mittelt-san showed a willingness to fight and beamed out happily. Xenovia also looked ready to fight, from the girls words. Yeah, she's also regained her stance and is showing willing eyes to fight.

"Isane-san..."

Ooh! Yuu-kun responded! He actually responded!

Isane-san faced him, and did a thumbs up.

"Don't worry sensei, I will also protect your dream! From now on, lets achieve peace and protect the children together!"

That made him open his eyes wide and he regained light in his eyes! He's...back with us, right? But...he didn't show a willingness to stand. I see, he only came back partly. He's still in no condition to fight huh...

Isane-san walked forward, and she went close to Kokabiel. She stood in front of Kokabiel, and even though there's a height, power and lots of other differences, she didn't waver under the larger power.

"I'm not afraid of you, Kokabiel. Others might be, but I'm not afraid of you."

"Hou, hearing that from you makes me shiver...just kidding. You're a little girl. What are you going to do against me?"

"This!"

BANG!

She slammed her fist right into his stomach, forcing him backwards as he spat out blood! He did a flip in the air and landed on the ground. She ran after him, and he shot off a light spear. But thanks to her Sacred Gear, the light spear didn't hit her, and was absorbed by the shadows.

The light spear appeared in front of Kokabiel, aiming for his throat! Kokabiel clicked his tongue and dodged the incoming attack. But that didn't last long as Isane-san crossed the distance, and slammed her fist into his face!

He was flung back and once again, she charged forward. She ran demonic power through her fists, and did a number of jabs towards the Fallen Angel. But the Fallen Angel brought his wings up and folded them around him in a defensive position.

Even then, her fists continued going, smashing into the wings of the Fallen Angel. The wings held up quite well. Some bent and twisted, but that's it. Kokabiel peered from his wings, and sneered.

"Is this it, little girl?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

As soon as she said that, Kokabiel's wings turned into sharp blades and fired at Isane-san! Isane-san jumped back and batted away the projectiles, but some cut through her body, tearing the flesh!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She released a large scream! She was in extreme pain!

"Stop it you twat!"

"Die bastard!"

Ise-kun and Raynare-san rushed Kokabiel to stop him from cutting up Isane-sans body. But with a flick of his wings, they both were sent flying! Damn it! Both of them were sent such a distance!

"That's enough!"

Isane-san swung her arms wildly, using demonic power to dispel the steel feathers. Cuts where all over her body, but she ignored it and rushed towards Kokabiel again, only this time she was going faster than before...her feet.

At her feet, demonic sparks was going off...I see. She's using demonic power to increase her speed! That's ingenious Isane-san! She shot off at Kokabiel, closing the distance considerably!

"This wont do girl!"

Kokabiel thrusted his light sword towards the Rook girl, who bent her body and avoided the strike. Then, she charged demonic power in her fist, and thrusted it at Kokabiel!

BANG!

His face and her fist had a collision, making him bend backwards! But he growls and smacks her away!

"You bloody idiot!"

"Hey!" Ise-kun roared! "Don't call my sister a bloody idiot! She's the only one who had the guts to speak out against you! And that's enough now you bastard! I'm so going to kick the shit out of you!"

"That's exactly it Ise." Buchou agreed with Ise-kun's words. "Isane did speak out when no one else did. That girl is a special one alright. Yeah, that's right. So, another time Kokabiel, you've insulted my peerage, and that's not going to happen anymore!"

Buchou gathered the power of destruction in her palms, and fired it at Kokabiel! Even though she was exhausted, she was inspired by the Rook of the group that wasn't Koneko-chan!

"Hmph!" Kokabiel dispelled it with a flick of his wing. "Was that it, Rias Gremory? Don't you have anything else in you?"

Buchou tightened her grip as Kalawarner-san came next to me.

"Lets attack together with the blue haired Durandal user. If Kokabiel is to be overwhelmed, we have to work together here."

Agreeing with her, and giving a signal to Xenovia, we all charged for Kokabiel.

"You bastards seriously don't learn!"

Kalawarner-san first got to him, and he blocked her strike. But he was facing assaults from the left, right and centre as well. Xenovia came from the left, and exchanged blades with the Fallen Angel. Finally, I poured what strength I had left in my sword and swung wildly at his front.

However, he pushed away Kalawarner-san and blocked my strike. When exchanging blades with him, out of my peripheral, I saw Raynare-san and Mittelt-san go above him, and gathered many lights in the palms of their hands.

""Take this!""

Like a torrent, both of them fired countless light spears at the Fallen Angel. The descending spears of pure light made Kokabiel sweat, and he had to bring out his wings to deflect each attack.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

DOOOOOON!

With a large blast of light from his body, all of us were flung backwards. Even then, we all stood up, and got ready to attack again. We can't lose here! We have to win! If we don't, then this town is going to be destroyed!

Millicas-sama stepped forward, lots of power of destruction in her hands.

Kokabiel regarded the young Gremory with a sneer.

"Ara, so the little girl is going to get involved? Well, your talents seem to be intriguing to me. Come on, show me the power that I saw before. When defeating the Cerberus, I saw a spark in you. Potentially, you could become stronger than Rias Gremory. So, show me the power little girl!"

A large amount of power of destruction swirled around her hands, and she aimed it at Kokabiel. The mass of power was something that goes beyond what I thought she was capable of!

"You want power...then try this!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

From her hands, a very large block of demonic power was released! The power of destruction was wrapped around in a very large aura! This power was simply amazing! A-And, due to the shockwave the power emitted when being released, all of the windows of the school broke, despite not even being near the school!

"Interesting! Interesting! The flow of demonic power is similar to Rias Gremory! Imagining you being boosted by the Sekiryuutei makes me feel hot all over! Yes yes! This power is amazing!"

Kokabiel stuck out his hands and gathered power...the power of light gathered there! Even then, the large shot didn't stop and continued moving forward, distorting the space around it! Millicas-sama must've been building up demonic power this whole time, intending to take out Kokabiel!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The power of destruction and Kokabiel's hands made contact! The large demonic shot was pushing Kokabiel back! S-She's doing better than Buchou...Millicas-sama, how much potential do you have, really?

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She put more power into the shot, and continued to push Kokabiel backwards! Kokabiel pushed back at the shot of destruction. Millicas-sama is trying her best, but the Fallen Angel is hanging on.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kokabiel pushed back, harder than before and the power Millicas-sama shot off was losing cohesion. It was losing its strength and was getting nullified by Kokabiel's light. The light washed over the power of destruction, destroying it.

But Kokabiel's hands...they were damaged! There were cuts and gashes on his hands, and even looked burned a little! Hey, I will take that! She was able to do such things against Kokabiel on her own power! Its scary, thinking what that little girl is going to become when she gets older.

"Fueeeee, that was good little girl. In a few years, you'll be Ultimate class Devil without even trying. But...it isn't good enough for now, bitch."

Millicas-sama fell to the floor, exhausted. She was panting hard, and looked regretful about it. Don't be showing such a face Millicas-sama. You've done amazingly well for someone your age. She's done better than I have.

"Kukuku~" Kokabiel smirked and created a thin light knife, and aimed it at Yuu-kun! "Hmmmmm, since he isn't doing anything, maybe we should cut him a little."

Faster than I could see, Kokabiel launched the knife, and a large gash appeared on Yuu-kun's cheek! But even then, he didn't make a noise at all. He didn't even react. Kokabiel laughed at the empty face of Yuu-kun!

"Yuuya!" Buchou called, then launched a blast of crimson black demonic power at Kokabiel, who evades the attack. "Don't touch my precious Yuuya you bastard! If you want a fight, then come at me!"

Kokabiel smirks at her.

Seeing that, Buchou glares with hostility.

"Don't push me Kokabiel!"

Buchou fired off shot after shot at Kokabiel. They weren't strong, as Buchou was losing stamina and strength. Even then, she continued firing shots at the bastard Fallen Angel. But all of them were getting laughed off and dispelled by his wings.

"...Don't touch my senpai!"

Koneko-chan sprang into action and attempted a large punch in his back. But Kokabiel bent his neck, and blocked with a shield of light! Even then, Koneko-chan didn't stop her assault and punched the wall of light numerous times. It was futile but it was necessary for her sake, as well.

"Back off!"

Kokabiel punched Koneko-chan away, who skidded across the ground and landed hard. But even then, she stood up, ready to fight again. Despite being low on energy, she still stood up, and was able to continue on. What resolve she has.

"Hahahahaha! This is rich! So, if the Gremory girl and little Rook gets this wound up from just a small cut? What if I kill him? Yes, that might be fun. Something magical might happen if I kill him, right? Someone here might actually show me a challenge if the Pawn boy dies. Hahahahahaha!"

K-Kill him...? Kill Yuu-kun...? Everyone was shocked by it. He's planning to kill Yuu-kun just to get everyone riled up. He's going to kill Yuu-kun! He's serious!

"W-What did you say!?"

"Haha, I said I'm going to kill him, Gremory. I'm going to murder your Pawn right in front of you all."

He answered Buchou, laughing.

No way! As if he's going to do something like that! Kokabiel isn't going to do anything like that to Yuu-kun!

Most of us where ready to jump Kokabiel but before we could do anything, an unexpected person came forth and took to the sky, anger being a constant on her face.

"Don't you touch him bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

It was Akeno-san! She gathered so much thunder in the sky! She pointed her fingers downwards, towards the Fallen Angel!

From the sky, a large amount of thunder rained down towards the Fallen Angel. Her expression was a mixture of grief and anger. Akeno-san has lost control and has sent out her largest attack! From seeing her beloved kohai going through such things, Akeno-san released an extra large amount of lightning towards the Fallen Angel! If we get caught in that we are going to die!

"G-Get back!"

On Buchou's orders, we all jumped back from the lightning! Isane-san took Yuu-kun and Valper's corpse and ran away as well! We all got out of the vicinity as the lightning descended towards Kokabiel who was smirking.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A large explosion rang out throughout the area! The lightning covered half of this school field! S-Shit! That lightning is very powerful! Akeno-san isn't holding anything else back this time! She's even disregarded her comrades safety and unleashed such a power!

"Take this! And this! And this! And this!"

Even though the first attack hasn't stopped, Akeno-san sent out more and more lightning, the field getting very devastated from the attacks! All of the devastating attacks filled the area and created a large dome of thunder.

Eventually, she stopped attacking, and returned to the ground, panting heavily. Her chest was going up and down rapidly. She couldn't even catch her breath. Her power was low now. She used nearly all of her power in that attack.

But even then, the dome didn't last. Kokabiel released a large mass of light, and the electric dome disappeared. Kokabiel stood in the middle of the crater created by the lightning, and panted. His body was bleeding and his eyes were narrowed. Akeno-san really hurt Kokabiel!

"Damn bitch!" He spat out, blood going onto the floor. Then...he touched the inside of his mouth, and showed a displeased face. "T-That bitch! She broke my fucking tooth! That's it, I've had enough of you Queen of Gremory!"

That's what he's angry about? Never mind the other wounds, just the tooth Kokabiel?

Kokabiel raised his palms into the air...

Something shined down on us like the sun. Morning?

No, it couldn't of been morning yet. And the spell to destroy the town wasn't activated yet. It hasn't been twenty minutes. So, I casually lifted my eyes upwards to see what was shining.

That's when I noticed a construct in the sky. The construct...was a giant light spear! Its bigger than the one he has been using until now. Its bigger than...its like a pillar of light.

"Hahahahahaha! That's it! Come on Himejima Akeno, daughter of Barakiel! I will kill you first, then your fellow peerage members, then this entire town! Be devoured by this light Queen of Gremory! You're a bitch for even touching perfection like me! Now diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

He threw the light spear at Akeno-san, who got a defensive demonic circle ready even if she's feeling weak...but then the spear, split apart, creating many light spears! There's got to be over 50 light spears coming towards her! But the potency of the spears didn't lose that much. They were all thick, powerful. Even Isane-sans Sacred Gear wouldn't be able to absorb that many light spears!

"Move Akeno!"

Buchou attempted to move forward, but fell on her face. Perhaps due to exhaustion, who knows. But even I was paralyzed with fear, like Akeno-san. She's petrified right now, she can't even move. Her legs are shaking, and her body is trembling. Her eyes are leaking tears...

"YUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PAWN ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW!"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch Akeno-san get skewered by these light spears. Everyone screamed and shouted for it to stop but the sad reality facing us was Akeno-san, was going to die.

* * *

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

Lots of metal clanging rang out throughout the area. I...don't know what that was...

When I dared open my eyes...

I saw a figure in front of Akeno-san.

The figure is holding a very large shield that's emitting such a holy aura. The light spears are bouncing off the shield that looks so beautiful. I never thought I would say it about Excalibur, but it looks beautiful right now, glowing brightly.

The person who was holding such a beautiful shield was...

"Yuu-kun!"

Yes! Like Akeno-san said, Yuu-kun is protecting her! Those light spears are getting knocked away as if they were nothing! The projectiles aren't even getting through the defences! He must be using his holy magic to increase the power of Excalibur Mimic! Yes!

"Yuu-kun!"

"Yuuya!"

"Sensei!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Yuu-senpai!"

"Yuuya-kun!"

Myself, Buchou, Isane-san, Millicas-sama, Koneko-chan and Kalawarner-san cried out for our newly conscious comrade! Since he's here, and awake again, he can fight against Kokabiel! With Yuu-kun, we might have a chance!

"Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I'm okay now. I was out of action...it was too much, but Akeno-sans shout called me back, because I knew I had to come back. Valper might be gone, but I'm still needed. And for as long as I'm needed, I shall take up arms, and use my power...all of my powers, whether they were mine, or not."

All of the projectiles were knocked away, and Yuu-kun brought up his shield, it turning into a katana that he held strongly in his hand, facing Akeno-san.

"I'm sorry, for making you worry. I heard your cries though, I definitely heard them. Thank you, Akeno-san."

HUG!

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close.

"Don't...disappear like that again..."

He hugged her back with one arm, and kissed her cheek.

"I wont, I promise. I wont ever leave again now." He lifted his hand high, and make a shout. "Come forth, Zirnitra! Show me your strength! Lend me your strength!"

Shine!

On Yuu-kun's shoulder...something appeared. A little...Dragon? The Dragon has small wings and is black in colour, with piercing golden eyes. W-What is that thing? His...Sacred Gear? I've never seen a Sacred Gear like that before...eh?

"Y-Yuu-kun..."

[Its about time you used me!]

The little Dragon spoke over me! It can freaking speak! What the hell is it!? It is freaking scaring me right now! Ooh Maou...just what kind of Sacred Gear is it?

"Sorry, Zirnitra. It seems I need your power here. Be kind and lend me your power."

[Hmph, so now you want my power. But when I ask to be used, you refuse. You really make me mad, you know that? I'm your partner, whether it was by choice or not and you don't even treat me with respect. I should really just not do anything from now on.]

"Now now, don't be like that. You know that I-"

BITE!

Ooh God! That Dragon just bit his ear! And even drew blood!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Yuu-kun screamed, swatting away the Dragons small head. "Why did you bite me you stupid Dragon!?"

BANG!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That one hurt you idiot!"

The Dragon...head butted Yuu-kun and sent him to the ground...

[That's for being stubborn all of this time!]

"And what was the second one for!?"

[Because I felt like hitting you!]

...Ooh for Maou sake. Now he's having a fight with a Dragon that's his Sacred Gear. I so don't know what's going to happen here. Maybe the Dragon is tsundere for Yuu-kun...ooh Maou, I don't know what's going to happen after this...

Yuu-kun sighed, and stood up.

"Zirnitra, stop attacking me. We have an opponent to beat. If you help me now, I promise to use you more in battle."

[...You better had do, baka.]

"Yes yes, I promise. Now please lend me your strength Zirnitra! Erika-chan, lend me your strength as well!"

The Dragon roared and the power around Yuu-kun increased! It was increasing immensely! I've not felt such power before! Now...this is a true Dragons power. On my skin, I felt the tremendous power.

"Sorry Cockybiel, but you have me to deal with now. I will show you the power of Shirayuki Yuuya!"

C-Cockybiel...he's talking about Kokabiel, right?

Kokabiel had a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

"S-So, you show it huh! Like it makes a difference!"

"I'm sure it will."

Answered Yuu-kun with confidence and power in his eyes.

"Yuu-kun...what is that Sacred Gear exactly?"

Everyone became focused on the Dragon who regarded us with slight boredom. Yuu-kun sighed and waved me off.

"The Dragon...is the Sacred Gear. Its the physical manifestation of it...I think its called an Independent Avatar type, meaning it fights separately from me and it can even disobey me, and attack me like you saw it do. It has a will of its own and does what it wants. But since it isn't compete, it can't stay outside all of the time, so he...she...whatever spends its time inside of my body, only I can release it."

An Independent Avatar type huh...that means it can move without Yuu-kun's authorization...I get it. Its like a partner for Yuu-kun to fight with him! But its different from a familiar...I don't know what it is, but the aura around the Dragon feels like a Sacred Gear...well, because it is! Its a strong Sacred Gear and its Dragon power is top notch!

"Ise-kun!"

"Y-Yeah?"

Ise-kun answered Yuu-kun's call, who pointed at him.

"You can boost and transfer once more, yes?"

Ise-kun nodded his head.

"That's right. Are you thinking of me giving you power?"

"Something like that. Please boost your power and when I say transfer it, please do. I don't have the power to beat Kokabiel alone right now. But together, we might be able to do it. So, who can still fight?"

Almost immediately, Isane-san stepped forward.

"I can sensei. I'm with you all of the way."

She said it with a smile as he smiled back at her. She tried to pet the Dragon on Yuu-kun's shoulder, but the Dragon growled and tried to bite her! Fortunately, the Dragon didn't bite Isane-san as she retracted her hand.

"I can see why you don't use it sensei. Stuck up bitch."

The Dragon glared at Isane-san who glared right back.

"Ara, I'm with you Yuuya-kun~ In this...and marriage as well~"

Kalawarner-san flirted...some reason, I just imagined running my sword through her left eye...killing her...no Yumi, don't kill her yet. That can come later. Yeah...kill Kalawarner-san flirted.

"W-Well, that's good...not the marriage part though."

He sweatdropped and shrugged off her attempts at rape again. She really needs to stop doing that. It looks bad when she's going for the rapey stuff. It makes her seem like a mega sized pervert.

"Hmph, maybe teaming up one last time wouldn't be so bad."

Xenovia surprisingly said, standing next to him. He gave her a curious look, before smirking.

"Well, I have good feelings if the user of Durandal is on my side in this."

"Yeah...also. Shirayuki Yuuya, I must apologize for the way I've been acting with you. I, hadn't realized that you went through something so terrible. Even Valper, your former Otou-sama...I truly am..."

"...Please wait until the end of the fight. If you want to apologize, wait until then because I also have to apologize to you for the way I acted...it wasn't right. Either way, lets save this until later, yes?"

They shared a look and nodded at one another. I get it. They have reached a certain understanding between warriors. They are looking at one another confidently, and with respect.

However...most of everyone else, is pretty exhausted already. But myself, I stepped forward, and stood by Yuu-kun and grasped his hand tightly. He turned to me, and smiled.

"Ready to fight one last time, Yumi-chan?"

"I'm ready, Yuu-kun."

I nodded at him and he smiled.

"That's good! Now, lets dance! Zirnitra!"

The Dragon flew up with its tiny wings and took to the sky!

[You got it idiot! Sakura petals!]

A breeze comes around us, an unnatural one as...pink petals start floating around Yuu-kun's body! What? What are they going to do? But ignoring my doubt, the Dragon opens its mouth wide.

Doing that action, the Sakura petals go forth, and start going for Kokabiel!

"B-Bastard!"

Kokabiel fired light spears at the Sakura petals...but they go through them...as if they aren't there? What are they exactly? Illusions? Kokabiel fires more light spears, but they go through the petals.

CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kokabiel let out a scream as the Sakura petals pass by him, cutting him! Those illusions...are real, aren't they!? That's the power of the Sacred Gear! It can create real illusions! They can't be stopped, but they can damage!

"Xenovia-san!"

"Got it!"

At the same time the petals attack Kokabiel, Yuu-kun rushes forward towards Kokabiel, with Xenovia next to him. He turned the Excalibur Mimic into a rope and flung it at Excalibur Destruction and picked it up, and brought it to him! He dual wielded two Excalibur's, turning Excalibur Mimic into a katana!

"Now, take this!"

Both Xenovia and Yuu-kun slashed at Kokabiel who brought out two light swords, and blocked their strikes! But even then, both Xenovia and Yuu-kun slashed at Kokabiel, attempting to get into his guard. But the Fallen Angel proved to be too good at wielding swords.

"Hahahahahaha! This is great! Really! You haven't gotten much time left! Don't forget, town goes boom soon!"

So said Kokabiel as he did a large swing! Both Xenovia and Yuu-kun jumped back as myself and Kalawarner-san sprang into action. We crossed swords with Kokabiel who expertly blocked our strikes and pushed us back. Ku! This guy is good indeed!

"Switch!"

However, again on Yuu-kun's command, Xenovia and Yuu-kun jumped in and attacked. It was becoming something of a pattern. Yuu-kun and Xenovia would attack, and wear down Kokabiel, who then pushes them back. Then Kalawarner-san and I would jump in and push back Kokabiel.

None of us backed down against the powerful opponent. We kept switching between Yuu-kun and Xenovia with Kalawarner-san and myself. Even then, he was strong. He was able to block four consecutive strikes from four fairly versed swordsmen. He's good. He's an opponent that is too good for us right now.

However...

"Hyaaaa!"

Isane-san leaped forward and thrusted her fist at Kokabiel! Kokabiel clicked his tongue, pushed us back and jumped back. But her fist kept going and smashed into the ground, causing a shockwave to go towards Kokabiel!

"S-Shit!"

He swore and summoned light, and thrusted it towards the shockwave. The light and shockwave met and cancelled one another out. But then, the Dragon released a swarm of bees from its mouth! Another illusion!

"Blast!"

Kokabiel shot light arrows at the illusions but like before, they just went through. So, he turned his attention to the Dragon. He summoned light in his hand and fired it at the Dragon! But the Dragon used its tiny wings and sailed through the sky beautifully. At the same time, the bees stung Kokabiel who let out roars of anguish!

"You'll never get it Kokabiel! For all you know, that could be an illusion! She or he might've hidden herself/himself away to make you mess up! That Dragons ability is to make illusions so realistic that they affect the target! No matter what, you wont be able to take it out! Now, take this!"

Yuu-kun fired a wave of holy power from Excalibur Destruction, enhanced by the power of his own holy power! Kokabiel caught the wave of holy in his hands and ripped it apart, his hands clearly taking the brunt of the attack, burning them.

"Hahahahaha! If I take out the wielder then I take out the Dragon! I know that's the weakness of gears of that type! The Dragon might be able to make attacks I can't stop, but you're just a Devil. If I'm going to stop the Dragon, then I am going to stop you!"

Kokabiel lunged at Yuu-kun who rushed forward as well! Then...another Yuu-kun appeared beside him! And they did a zigzag combo! From doing that, I can't tell which one is which! When I catch sight of one Yuu-kun, another one takes his place! Both of them are working in tandem, to overwhelm Kokabiel!

Most of us are staring with wide eyes. Of course that would be the response! Those two have excellent teamwork! The dust around the ground is getting played with by the feet of the real Yuu-kun and fake one as well. But even I, who know him very well, can't tell which one is which!

Since its an illusion, it has to be the Dragon that's making it. Kokabiel creates a light sword and makes mad slashes towards the right hand side, where a Yuu-kun is coming from!

"Die!"

He thrusted the sword into Yuu-kun!

...But the sword just phases through him...it was the illusion! Kokabiel chose the wrong one! The illusion smiled at Kokabiel who spat at him, but as expected, it went through him. Kokabiel growled and looked around frantically for the real Yuu-kun, as I caught a shadow within my eyesight.

Behind Kokabiel was a fast incoming object...Yuu-kun!

"Shit!"

Kokabiel also noticed it and turned around with a light sword...

GIN! CHOP!

At the same time swords clashed, the noise of cutting was heard.

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

Kokabiel screamed as something black went into the air. When I looked...Kokabiel's wing! Yuu-kun cleaved off one of Kokabiel's wings! It went into the air and then bees came, and devoured it! It must be the Dragon again!

"Like that, Kokabiel?"

Yuu-kun teased, pushing against the bastard Fallen Angel. A thin layer of holy power gathered around Yuu-kun's fist, and he thrusted it at Kokabiel's chest! With a banging noise, the Kokabiel was flung backwards.

"Bastard!"

Kokabiel fired numerous light spears at Yuu-kun who took the Excalibur and made it a shield again! From Yuu-kun's body, a holy aura glowed and surrounded the Excalibur, increasing its power!

The light spears made contact with the shield, but bounced off them easily! Kokabiel's breath was getting ragged as he continuously tried to pierce the shield of Excalibur Mimic.

Eventually, the spears stopped and Yuu-kun turned the shield into the sword form again and pointed it at Kokabiel. Kokabiel had a fearful look on his face.

"You think this is going to stop me!?" Kokabiel was enraged, and summoned a large light spear. "This isn't working on me! Vincenzo, its clear what you're doing! You're buying time for the Sekiryuutei to boost his power! But it doesn't make a damn difference! If I wanted, I could kill him now!"

"Go ahead then."

Something shocking came from Yuu-kun who said it with a straight face. Yuu-kun!

"Hmph, heartless as ever I guess. Whatever. Die!"

He threw the light spear at Ise-kun who cringed! Ise-kun was paralyzed with fear, and tried to make his legs move but they didn't respond.

But Yuu-kun smirked and gestured to Isane-san.

"If you would."

"Ya got it sensei!"

Isane-san manipulated her shadows, and made a wall between Ise-kun and the light spear. When the light spear was devoured, Yuu-kun leapt forward with the intent to kill!

"Take this!"

Yuu-kun narrowed the distance, and swung both Excalibur's at Kokabiel! Kokabiel raised his arm in defence and gathered light in a shield of light! The Excalibur's met light shield and struggled against one another!

"Isane-san!"

"Yeah!"

From the shadow behind Kokabiel, the large spear of light was spit out! Kokabiel tried to use his other hand to block the spear, but Yuu-kun turned Excalibur Mimic on that arm!

"YOU BASTARD!"

He summoned a light sword and blocked the sword of Yuu-kun's! But the other light spear neared Kokabiel who brought out one of his wings, and hardened it like steel. Even then...the light spear pierced the wing!

"YOU SHIT! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! SCREW THIS TOWN! SCREW THIS WORLD! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

Blood splattered everywhere due to that and he released a large shockwave from his body! Yuu-kun extended his wings and flew away from the blast. But Kokabiel chased after Yuu-kun, slashing and attempting to carve up his body!

Yuu-kun used his speed and swords to dodge and block all of the attacks from Kokabiel. It looked like he was dancing right now, how flawless he moved his body. There was no wasted movement at all.

Kokabiel had raw power, but due to his anger blinding his judgment, his swordsmanship had dropped considerably. Even then, an odd cut or graze appeared on Yuu-kun's body. But it wasn't anything life threatening.

Yuu-kun took advantage of the decline in Kokabiel's swordsmanship and danced around Kokabiel, narrowly missing the blades and jumped back!

"Zirnitra!"

[Yeah yeah!]

Heeding to its Masters call, the Dragon soaring in the sky opened its mouth. At the next moment, the air vibrates around the area, and...lots of forms are made. All of the forms, are of Yuu-kun! I count at least 15!

[Come and get us Kokabiel!]

All of the forms spoke in unison! S-Shit! They all can speak! They all then started running around the area together, making each one seem like a blur. Yuu-kun and his Sacred Gear have amazing combination. Its really thrilling actually! So, this is the power of Yuu-kun's Sacred Gear and him together.

"FUCK THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Kokabiel in his rage started flinging light spears everywhere, in an attempt to hit the real Yuu-kun! But each time the light spear passed through a Yuu-kun, it didn't do anything more than that! All of the blurs were going insanely fast around the area.

Kokabiel gave up throwing light spears and released large shockwave's from his body, destroying the land around him, and surrounding areas! It was so strong that we all had to take large steps backwards, so we aren't caught in the attacks.

"Yuuya! Its ready!"

Ise-kun's call came about a minute later. The illusions disappeared and in the middle stood a panting Yuu-kun and Kokabiel. Both of them glared at one another as Yuu-kun moved backwards towards Ise-kun and smiled.

"That's good. Okay, once you've transferred the power, everyone get back. Stay as far as you possibly can away because I'm going to use my strongest attacks, and I'm not sure I can guarantee your safety."

We all nodded as Ise-kun placed his hand on Yuu-kun's shoulder.

"Good luck Yuuya, kick his ass."

"Hehe, you got it."

[Transfer!]

The red aura transferred to Yuu-kun, who's power went off the charts! Around his body, is a large layer of thick aura! Its stronger than Buchou's aura when she was powered up! Even Millicas-sama's aura didn't compare to this! If you're touched by this aura around his body, I couldn't be sure if you'd survive or not.

"Everyone, get back!" On his command, we all ran away as far as we could. We put a large distance between us and those two. Once confirming our safety, he looked at Kokabiel. "Kokabiel, this is where it ends. You've caused too much pain this time. Too much pain and suffering. Because of that, I'm going to have to destroy you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME DO YOU!? YOU MUST BE HIGHER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE! ARE YOU FUCKING STONED OR SOMETHING!? WHAT BATTLE HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING!? I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I'M A GOD, AND YOU'RE A LOSER PROJECT!"

"I see. Then, that's okay. I'm fine with being a loser project now. But for you, now need to die! Zirnitra! Now!"

[You got it! Quick sand!]

Saying that, the ground below Kokabiel turned to mush, and he began to sink into it! Kokabiel ran an aura through his body, blasting his surroundings away and flew upwards, getting out of the quicksand!

"Did you think-" He was however cut off by chains coming from the ground, wrapping around the Fallen Angel, pulling him to the ground! "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" He cried, struggling against the chains, which proved futile! "GET THESE OFF ME!"

"No."

Yuu-kun flicked his wrist outward, releasing a casual wind of ice, freezing the ground. I-Is he going to use 'that' move here!? I've only seen it once before, and it was something strong. The ice was...it was very powerful.

One touch of that ice, and you'll freeze to death!

"This move was developed by me, helped by one of my Masters, Serafall-sama." Ice started gathering around him, freezing the very earth as he thrusted his hands forward! "Now freeze for all eternity! Niflheim!"

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

Before us, the ground turned to ice! It was getting frozen very fast! The ice was mixed with holy power as well! This is Yuu-kun's trapping move. This move is called Niflheim after the location in the Norse mythology that's said to be made up of ice and cold, with nine frozen rivers. For this move, turns everything to ice, regardless if its friend or foe and its very hard to escape, if nigh impossible unless you boast a very high level of power.

It is even said to attack the users very soul, with the combination of holy power, magic, and the very life itself. Yuu-kun pours his very soul into the attack. It doesn't have adverse effects in the long term, but it can cause exhaustion if he uses it more than twice.

The requirements for this kind of attack is that it takes time. It takes lots of power and concentration as well. The power itself is immense, and deadly. But Yuu-kun can't control what the ice freezes, once its been unleashed. That's why, we had to get back.

The trees, the plants, the grass and even the random objects over the lands are getting frozen. The school buildings lower levels have been covered in a layer of ice. Everyone of those things and more were getting frozen by his enormous power. Kokabiel's eyes glazed over with fear as he summoned a larger than life spear of light!

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

He fired the spear at the ice, but the ice encased it, freezing the large spear! Kokabiel tried to fly upwards, but the chains restricted his movements! The chains made from the Dragon are holding!

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHIRAYUKI YUUYA! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU LIKE YOU DID YOUR OTOU-SAMA!"

"Good luck with that."

Yuu-kun waved as the ice neared the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angels eyes leaked tears as various light spears appeared in the sky. All of the spears were releases, in an attempt to pierce the ice and Yuu-kun. But the frost froze all of the light spears, stopping their advances.

FREEZE!

Ice encased Kokabiel, freezing him! He has been frozen, as if he was cryogenically frozen! Like, he has been frozen in time. Kokabiel couldn't move, or speak at all. The most he could do was move his eyeballs slightly. The statue Kokabiel had trepidation in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen.

"Holy in the left." Yuu-kun held out his left palm, gathering a holy ball. "Demonic in the right." He held out his right palm, gathering demonic power. "And you put them together to create a single power. A unified force."

Like he said, he put his hands together, and a mass of holy and demonic power gathered there. It was a mixture of white and black, the ball of holy demonic power. A perfect blend, not one overshadowing the other. Them working together in perfect harmony.

H-He has combined holy and demonic power together! T-That I didn't expect at all! It feels like my holy demonic sword, only more...extreme. Its power is off the charts. Yuu-kun put his palms towards Kokabiel who looked like he had given up now.

"You were a good opponent Kokabiel. I honestly haven't been pushed to using the Sacred Gear AND these two moves in such along time. Even being boosted by Ise-kun. This move, was developed by me, with the help of my other Master, Grayfia-san. Now die, with the Eraser!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The massive wave of power was shot off! All of the ice was blown away due to the power of the attack! I wouldn't be shocked if that attack ripped the very fabric of reality! It certainly was distorting space!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The enormous wave of holy and demonic washed over Kokabiel's frozen form like a sea. The power was beautiful. It looked beautiful and the power felt by my skin was discomforting and enlightening at the same time. The ultimate holy demonic attack.

When the attack died down, I saw that...nothing remained. No ice, no nothing. Kokabiel, was obliterated from this very existence. He no longer exists. This power...so this is the power of the combination of the Sekiryuutei and Yuu-kun. Those two, are the strong Pawns.

* * *

Yuu-kun turned to us, and did a salute.

"And that's how its done."

With a smile from him, all of us started jumping up and down! Kokabiel was defeated, and the spell has also been deactivated! Its gone! The town has been saved and so have we!

"Hey Zirnitra! Come here!" He called to the Dragon in the sky who descended, hovering in front of him. Yuu-kun bent his neck, and looked happy. "Are you going to come back inside me now?"

It was a simple question. The Dragon however didn't look amused.

[If I go back inside, you'll not summon me until you need me again, whenever that is. I don't like being confined inside of you, you know? Except when I'm messing with your mind, and making you see mental images of various things~]

...I wonder what those things are? What does it show Yuu-kun? Hopefully it isn't bad.

"...That's...something we shouldn't discuss. But I will summon you more in the future. I don't feel complete without you inside. So, come back to me and lets become partners in the future."

[Hmph, you promise?]

The Dragon asked, crossing its arms and sounded unconvinced. Yuu-kun nodded with a sincere touch to it.

"I promise Zirnitra. Now come here."

Yuu-kun opened his arms wide, and the Dragon flew to him, getting embraced by Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun patted its head as it lighted up, and went into Yuu-kun. Thank you Zirnitra-san. Without you, I doubt we would've been able to win.

Yuu-kun walked over to us, and gave a bright smile. Seeing that, most was taken by surprise. It was...strange seeing Yuu-kun smiling so casually. Usually when he smiles, its more...of a strained one. But this time, I don't see anything strained about it.

"Eh?" He raises his eyebrows. "Whys everyone looking at me like I've got two heads or something?"

Buchou took a step forward, and tilted her head.

"No, it isn't that. Its more like...something is different about you. I don't quite know what that is though..."

Before she could finish, clapping rang out. Where is it coming from?

I looked around, until Akeno-san looked into the sky. Buchou also noticed something and looked upwards. I followed her gaze and...

A white plated armour in the sky. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the Boosted Gear Scale Mail I had read about. Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

Raynare-san said it with slight fear. A-Another enemy? The Hakuryuukou has shown up! Damn it! We've all just fought, and now we have another enemy to fight against!? This persons power was above ours, I could feel it already!

But in the midst of it all, Yuu-kun took a step forward, and bent his neck.

"Vali-san, don't try and be all mysterious and get here."

Yuu-kun spoke as if he knew this person.

"Hehehe~" A girly giggle was released, and the helm was dropped, to reveal a girls face. "You know, I was trying to build up the suspense, but you had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

"That's me, I ruin peoples plans. Just ask Kokabiel. I certainly ruined his."

The girl with silvery hair chortled and faster than I could comprehend, she appeared in front of Yuu-kun, who smirked at the girl. Admittedly, she was pretty, maybe even prettier than I am. From the chest area, I would dare say she has a bigger bust than I, but lower than Buchou's and Akeno-sans.

"Haha, that's certainly true. By the way, nice display."

"So, you watched it then?"

The Hakuryuukou girl gave a slight nod.

"That's right. I watched it all. That power, was a good flow. Even I wouldn't want to get caught up in that. Now I know I chose the right partner. Become stronger for me, Yuu."

They both got really close, body and armour touching one another. They looked at each other as if they had love there or something. D-Don't tell me that Yuu-kun loves this girl!?

"H-Hey! Yuuya! Who is this girl!?"

Yuu-kun looked at Buchou, but as he opened his mouth, the girl put a finger to his lips, and answered herself.

"Hmph, don't interrupt my talk with Yuu here. But I'm not interested in talking with you all either. I merely came to see my lover, pick up Freed and to take care of Kokabiel...well, one of them has been taken care of."

...L-Lover!? W-Who's her lover exactly!?

"So...w-who's your..."

Akeno-san tried to speak out, but before she could finish, Yuu-kun wrapped an arm around the bitch!

"That's me of course." I and the others were shocked at his announcement! H-He and she are lovers!? L-Lovers...LOVERS!? WHAT DOES HE MEAN LOVERS!? "I am this girls lover, after all. We've been seeing one another for awhile now. We had common interests, and a bond was formed and we haven't really said we are in a relationship, we could be classed as such. Actually, she's the one who gave me info about Excalibur and the likes and we train together. Sorry I kept it a secret, but I'm not sure how you all would've reacted to me seeing Ise-kun's rival. But personally, I believe behind her tough exterior, lies a warm interior and she's certainly good at loving."

He winked at her, as she smirked, and slapped his butt! Perv! You can't do that! Sicko! Because of that action, most of the girls here raised their killing intent and glared at the slut in the armour!

"Ara, Vali-sans as feisty as ever."

"Hmph, you know that I said that the next time I see you, you should be wearing tight shorts."

T-Tight shorts!? Whats that about!? A-And I notice that her hand hasn't left his butt either! I-Its like she...likes it or something. She's even rubbing it slightly! Pervert!

"And I said you should be wearing glasses. But even without them, I still like you."

A-And his glasses fetish is...as strong as ever. Actually...I need to use that to my advantage somehow...

"Yeah, and you're my destined partner, even if you don't listen to my demands."

D-Destined partner!? That's not right Vali was it!? I don't think so! Yuu-kun belongs to me!

"Haha, you never listen to me either, so we're perfect for one another."

"Exactly, other half."

At the next moment, I felt the overwhelming urge to kill, as they started kissing! I could even see the tongues in the kiss! N-No Yuu-kun! Don't kiss her! She's a bitch! She's groping his tight ass and is rubbing the front of his pants as well!

He moaned cutely into the kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair! O-Okay...I-I don't know what to do! Part of me wants to go and break them up. But the more rational part of me is telling me that I can't hope to compare with the Hakuryuukou in a straight up fight.

Buchou is glaring with killing intent. Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes aren't at all. Millicas-sama is pouting and Koneko-chan is glaring as well. Kalawarner-san looks downright pissed at the Dragon girl. Isane-san looks ready to kill, as she tightens her hands so tightly that her knuckles are turning white!

"That was good." Yuu-kun smirked, breaking the kiss. "I definitely enjoyed such a thing. So..." He ran a delicate finger over the armour where her breasts would be, and looked up at her sweetly. "Are you going to meet me later?"

"Of course. Just need to deliver Freed back, then I'm all yours."

"Good. That's how I like you, all mine."

They gave another kiss, before Vali that bitch walked away from him. Then, she went to Freed, and picked him up, hauling him over her shoulder. She then spread her wings of light, and took to the sky.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Vali's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell. Vali then looked at Ise-kun who narrowed his eyes.

"So...this is my rival huh. Well, you aren't much to look at."

"H-Hey!"

When Ise-kun tried to complain, Vali stuck out her hand.

"Become stronger, my rival-kun." She then looked at Yuu-kun who gave a slight smile. "See you later, my lover-kun."

"See you later."

She turned into a white light and flew up. With her gone...I could only lament on what happened. Valper...has someone taken over his research...? And what about Yuu-kun's Okaa-san? Is he going to pursue her now?

We all gathered around Buchou who was giving Yuu-kun a look over with coldness. However, for some reason, he was beaming to himself...it was like a weight had been lifted.

"…Kiba-san, Shirayuki-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked us with a worried face. Even with Gods death lingering in her mind, she was still worried for us. When I was about to reply "Yes"...

"Yumi." Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile. "Yumi. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your and Yuuya's comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yumi, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

Buchou smiled, and turned to Yuu-kun who looks like he is at peace now.

"Yuuya...I'm glad, you got your revenge. And I'm glad you have returned. But this Vali..."

"Vali-san is a girl I like very much, and right now...its all good. But Rias-san, I want to apologize to you. Recently...I haven't been acting like myself. I was rude to you...no, make that all of you. I dismissed each of your concerns, and acted like a total bastard. I went off on my own, and acted stupid, worrying all of you. I know that it most likely doesn't mean anything by this point...but I am sorry."

He offered a sincere apology and bowed his head down. He looked apologetically at everyone. However, Buchou moved forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Silly boy. Its okay, its over now. You overcame your hatred, and have gone back to the Yuuya I dearly love. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Valper is in the past now."

"...Yes, Valper is gone, my Otou-sama. I...I don't even know what to think about it anymore. But...I'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore. He's gone straight to Hell, where he can't hurt anyone anymore. He's controlled my life for far too long now. I...I need to find a new purpose in life." He stroked Buchou's face, and smiled gently. "Maybe my reason is being your Pawn. Maybe its something else. I don't know what it is, but I do know that I'm not going to disappear again."

Buchou teared up, and gently kissed him on the lips, and hugged him tighter.

"My Yuuya. No matter what happens, I will always be here, with you. But, I'm going to have to punish you for acting by yourself." She held out her hand, and a red aura gathered there. "I'm afraid its going to be 1000 spankings."

Yuu-kun smirked, and gently licked his lips.

"While that does sound appealing, I have a better idea."

"Oh? What's that then?"

Buchou queried and Yuu-kun looked downwards.

"I'm sure, we can come to some sort of an arrangement. I was thinking, me, you and chocolate sauce, in a hotel room, in Italy right after this."

Buchou blushed and looked down her body, and then a pervy look appeared on her face. Wait...Italy? They are going to Italy? N-Not without me they don't!

"...W-Well, I guess that might work as a 'punishment' for you..."

When she muttered that out, Akeno-san appeared behind Yuu-kun, and hugged around his neck, pushing her very large assets onto his back!

"Ara Yuu-kun. Don't forget me now. And if its chocolate sauce, then I have plenty of space on my body, and my breasts too. So, would you like to eat me out...I mean, eat off me?"

Yuu-kun blushed adorably and his eyes fluttered slightly.

"Akeno-san...that's really ecchi of you. But of course, it would be especially delicious if its Akeno-sans body."

"H-Hey Yuuya!" Buchou pouted. "D-Don't forget me! I'm your Master after all! If you're going to eat things off people, then its going to be me! Aren't you satisfied with my body alone!?"

As he was about to reply, Kalawarner-san edged it, and gave a sultry smirk.

"My dear husband, if its breasts you want, then use mine. Suck them, eat off them. Do whatever you want with them, and with me as well~"

"Ka-Kalawarner-san that's..."

I didn't want to lose anymore so I walked over, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close!

"Yuu-kun! If you want t-to do ecchi things, then focus on me! I've known you the longest!"

He flushed and turned to me, ready to give a reply when he looked down.

When I followed his gaze, I saw someone small hugging around his waist. I thought that it was Millicas-sama at first, but then I saw who it was. Koneko-chan. She was hugging him, and rubbing her head against his chest.

"...My senpai nya."

E-Even though she doesn't have her Nekomata parts out, she still meowed! A-And everyone knows what that does to Yuu-kun! As expected, he blushed bright red and his bottom lip trembled.

"Sensei!" Isane-san appeared, wrapping her arms around him. "If its for sensei, I don't mind giving myself to him!"

"Isane-"

"Shut up Nii-san!" She cut off her brother, and hugged Yuu-kun even more. "I'm going to be closer to sensei now! I don't say anything about you and Asia, and by the looks of things Raynare and Mittelt! And most likely Irina-san as well! Don't deny me a chance of happiness!"

As she said it, I saw that Mittelt-san and Raynare-san were oddly close to the Sekiryuutei Pawn. The Sekiryuutei shut his mouth and looked away as his sister continued to hug Yuu-kun tightly.

"Nii-chan! Me too!"

Millicas-sama, as expected, latched onto Yuu-kun tightly! His face darkens red as all of us press our chests against him, wanting his undivided attention. He looked at all of us with that dark red face, and tried forming sentences but...

"Yuuya I-"

"Yuu-kun please listen to-"

"I also want Nii-chan too-"

"...Senpai, I will also-"

He kept trying to talk to one of us, but then someone else got involved and stopped the conversation. It was becoming something of a argument between the girls here, until some people came.

"My, what's happening here?"

"Has something happened?"

It was the Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou of the student council. When seeing Shinra-senpai, Isane-san froze and hugged Yuu-kun even tighter...what's that about? When Buchou was about to reply to them, Yuu-kun did it instead.

"Sona-senpai, Shinra-senpai. I'm going on a trip."

"You are?"

Kaichou asked, and Yuu-kun nodded.

"That's right, and you both are coming along for the ride."

"W-We are?"

Fuku-Kaichou this time asked, and once again, Yuu-kun nodded.

"That's right. Sona-senpai and Shinra-senpai are too adorable to be left here! Especially with your adorable glasses! Ooh Maou, its too great! Those glasses, make you look so sexy that its burning my eyes. Glasses equals justice!"

Glasses equals justice huh...?

He broke the hug with us, and rushed to them, hugging them tightly! They looked stunned by it as they blushed dark red but hugged him back regardless. He looked at them with bigger blushes than he was giving us, and was even drooling a little.

"My glasses wearing-senpai's are the best. After the Maous squad comes, we're going to Italy for a vacation, just a small one or two nights vacation."

"W-Well, I suppose that after everything that has happened, we could do with a vacation, and if I can play a game of chess with you again, I wouldn't mind going."

As always, Kaichou's mind is on the game of chess.

"Yes, that's right senpai. We can play chess."

"Then I'm satisfied."

Kaichou seemed pleased with the results of it all. As for Shinra-senpai, she looked ready to pass out.

"S-Sooooooo~! W-We are going o-on a r-r-r-r-r-romantic trip Shirayuki-kuuuuuuun~!?"

"Fufu, that's right senpai...well, I guess its right. So, you coming."

She flushed even more, ear to ear, and nodded her head shyly.

"Y...Yes sensei..."

"Shinra-senpai, I said that you don't call me that during none training times."

"Y...Yes of course, Shirayuki-kun."

She hugged him tightly as all of the other girls interested in Yuu-kun rushed them, and tried to break them apart! As if I'm going to lose to these girls! I grew up with Yuu-kun! We've gone through too much together! I'm not losing him now!

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, Buchou, Akeno-san, Millicas-sama, Koneko-chan, Isane-san, Kalawarner-san, Kaichou, and Fuku-Kaichou all fought with one another. It was definitely refreshing, having everything resolved. Now, I can begin my life with Yuu-kun.

* * *

**End chapter! With that, this arc has concluded! Valper's dead, killed by Yuuya. But there's still his mother who will appear later in the story. But is she as bad as Valper said? Or is she worse? Or better?**

**Yuuya's Sacred Gear which is an Independent Avatar type that do appeare within the canon was also revealed which can create illusions that can inflict injury but since Zirnitra isn't whole yet, they aren't on a level where they could kill. The name of the Sacred Gear will come later, as well as the other parts of Zirnitra! Zirnitra is a Dragon on level with the Dragon Kings if anyone was wondering. **

**Also, since volume three is finished, expect lemons in the near future! Well, I don't think there's anything else so until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Xenovia, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Valerie, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Thank you! And yup, a tsundere Sacred gear alright~ And yeah, you don't mess with Yuuya or his lovers or he will utterly destroy you~**

**Anime PJ; Yup, it certainly was. And for those girls, they certainly will start 'attacking' Yuuya from now on.**

**War historian; Thank you!**

**Zombieskys117; Erm, I hadn't thought of it before...and some people seem to like it...so, its a possibility.**

**Dragon rider; Yuuya, has had bad luck for years and years, and has only recently started getting over it. And as for Ise, he isn't the main focus, that's why. He's a major character, not the main character. Sorry but that's how it is.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I wouldn't go that far, but she is a favourite of mine.**

**Julbot1; Exactly~ That does explain it, somewhat. And yeah, Vali and Yuuya know one another and are in a semi relationship with one another. And I see, well I will most likely portray her like this in future stories as well.**

**Banpaia Hime; Thank you~ Xenovia is in and as for that, well it seems some people do...so I might do it.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**A new start**

**Yuuya P.O.V**

"H-Hey, Yuuya-kun. We're in the middle of a game here. Don't suddenly just get up and walk away. Especially when I'm winning. If its losing that you're worried about, then don't worry, as you're doing a good job as well."

Sona-senpai complained/praised/berated all in one as I made it towards the sliding doors. Sometimes, I can't tell if she's complaining or congratulating me. Either one of them is fine, I suppose. Either of them...yeah, its fine.

"Sorry." I apologized, waving my hand. "I need a few minutes to think of my strategy, the open air helps me think more clearly."

Even though she knew I was lying, and I knew it as well, she bowed her head in defeat.

"...Then please hurry, as a lot is riding on this match."

She's so dramatic, but she's always been so dramatic when it comes to chess. Its like life and death for someone like Sona-senpai, who's way too into that game if you ask me.

I exited the double glass doors, and walked onto the balcony of this hotel room.

Since that fight...myself and quite a number of girls have taken up residence in this hotel room, in Italy...no, make that Rome actually. I've always wanted to come here, ever since I was little. Its one of the places I planned to visit.

And I got to experience it with lots of different yet uniquely beautiful girls. Rias-san, Akeno-san, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan, Millicas-chan, Serafall-sama, Shinra-senpai, Sona-senpai, Isane-san, Kalawarner-san, Ni-san, Li-san, Xuelan-san, Isabela-san, Siris-san, Reina-san and Grayfia-san. I was going to steal Gasper-chan, but Rias-san said that I couldn't to my disappointment, although I'm going to steal her when we get back to Kuoh.

The girls from Raisers peerage...yeah, I picked some of them up from the Underworld, and Reina-san tagged along as well, having heard the conversation. Grayfia-san came because I wanted her too, and the same for Serafall-sama.

Kalawarner-san...well, she just tagged along. I don't know what she's thinking about, but she does keep saying that we are getting married or something...yeah, I wish I never won that fight now...or didn't meet her. Getting married at my age huh...even I don't know what's going to happen to my life now...

Yet with all of these lovely ladies I can't help but think about that bastards life I ended with my own two hands.

Valper Galilei. That man is gone now, and I made sure his body wasn't discoverable either. I burned away the body until nothing was left, not even a single ash. And I will admit that I shed tears. But they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy because of one simple fact...

I won.

I beat Valper, and overcame his curse over me. I overcame the hatred he placed upon my shoulders, and now I'm free from him. Free to live a life that's about me, and not about him. A life where I can finally have my say.

But now what? All my life, I've been hunted or hunting. I've never...been like this.

I don't have a purpose now. I don't have Excalibur to hate, I don't have Valper to kill. I don't have anything to do now. All my life, I've had a purpose, and now I don't. I'm lost.

I truly don't know what's going to happen from here on out. Do I continue on without a purpose? Do I find a new purpose in life? Do I find some new way to live? Do I love for myself?

That's some of the questionings going on inside of me.

Valper was the one I hated, but he's also...he was my Otou-san. I hated someone who was my Otou-san. By all accounts, I was an awful son. But at the same time, he was an awful Otou-san.

And what of my Okaa-san? Do I search for her now and demand answers? Or do I let it go as well? Can I, really just be me now? There's nothing else for me...no. I have people that depend on me. I need to keep going for them...but I need to find a new goal in my life...

Become strong.

That was the first thought that entered my mind when thinking of a new goal. The only way for me to remain sane is if I get a new purpose in life. I need to find, my answer.

As I overlook this beautiful city, I can't help but think...of my existence now...what is it going to be like? Yumi-chan is different to me. She's got the will to fight for Rias-san, and that can make her carry on.

But its different to me. Of course, I will fight for my King. But I need something to drive me. I need something to push me to new depths and new heights.

What terrifies me the most is...having nothing to strive for. For if I don't have a reason to live...what can I do...? All I thought I was good for was fighting and now...I don't know what to fight for. Fight...therefore I am...

I just want an answer...anything would do. I want someone to tell me, what to do with my life now...

I heard about Xenovia-san, asking Rias-san if she can become her Knight as Rias-san herself told me privately. She hasn't done it yet, because apparently, Irina-san still needs tending too. Its only been two days since the fight with Kokabiel after all and she was injured pretty bad.

I'm sure that soon, we have to leave this paradise and begin again, at that school...back to reality huh...

"Yuuya-sama."

I heard the sweet voice of the older woman I'm attracted too immensely.

When I turned, I saw Grayfia-san in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. Even though its cold tonight, she still came outside, looking like that. Most men would kill to have someone like Grayfia-san stood before them like this. And I know most of those men as well. They'd kill me, if they knew some of the things that Grayfia-san and I do together.

She walked over to me, and stood in front of me, showing a posture of concern.

"Grayfia-san, what a surprise. Why aren't you inside with the others?"

I think I already know the answer, but its better if I get it from her horses mouth as they say.

"I felt Yuuya-sama feeling conflicted about something. I don't understand it myself. Maybe its due to us having a strong connection. So, what has you troubled Yuuya-sama?"

I faced away and shrugged my shoulders.

"To be honest...I don't know where I fit in anymore."

"Fit in?" She asked questioningly. "Please explain as I don't understand. You fit in quite well with everyone."

I fit in with everyone huh...I wish that could be true. Fitting in has never been my strong point.

I faced her, and let my head dip.

"I don't know what purpose my life is now. Grayfia-san, I don't even know what I need to do anymore. I've always been driven by something. And now living for myself, seems strange. Grayfia-san, what do I do now?"

Grayfia-san moved closer, giving me a good shot of her ample cleavage. W-Whoa, each time I see them...I swear I lose a little less self control. Its because Grayfia-san is the sort of woman I like. Older. Always been attracted to older women and I always will be attracted to older women.

"Yuuya-sama can do whatever he wishes. If Yuuya-sama wishes to do anything, then he can go and do it." She put her hands on my shoulders, and gently leaned towards me. "Yuuya-sama has put his life on hold for the past number of years. You can do what you want now, and do whoever you want as well."

She practically gave me a cheeky smirk at that last part, albeit it was hidden, running her finger delicately over my chest, and downwards as well, lightly grazing the tip of my dick through my underwear! Since I'm not dressed right now, save for underwear, she could do such things without even thinking about it!

"Grayfia-san, if I didn't know any better, then I would believe you're coming onto me."

I gave her a smirk, and she mirrored it, albeit hers was more sexy than mine was.

"As you say Yuuya-sama, if you didn't know me any better. But since you do know me, you are correct. I was coming onto you, as I want Yuuya-sama all to myself. I wont deny that I like Yuuya-sama very much to the point that it could be called love. You might have girls in your harem, but a boy like you needs a true woman. I, being the best candidate you could possibly know, fits that bill perfectly."

"Oh?" I raised a bemused eyebrow. "And, what of Reina-san? Or Serafall-sama for that matter? Aren't they mature women as well?"

When I said with for a laugh, Grayfia-san showed a displeased face...w-whoa, don't take it so seriously...

"Its impossible." She spoke seriously, and looked directly into my eyes with that same seriousness. "Those women are also incompatible with Yuuya-sama. For one, Serafall-sama is too childish, so she could be classed as a girl as well. And as for Reina-sama, she has never, and will never, be good enough for you, Yuuya-sama. She's evil beyond existence. So, your only logical choice is myself."

So that's what she thinks of Reina-san huh. Well, they haven't ever really gotten along, and I'm sure that will continue into the future as well.

I moved closer, casually wrapping an arm around her body, pulling her closer.

"I see. So, only you and I are compatible with one another?"

"That's exactly it Yuuya-sama. You and I are meant for one another. I am sure that you also feel the same way."

"Haha, yeah. As Shota and Shotacon~"

I giggled mischievously. Grayfia-san did a face fault, and looked directly into my eyes with the same seriousness that she usually has. But if I look further into her eyes...I see that she's also nervous about something...right.

"Yuuya-sama, I may have to remind you, that you don't need to tell anyone about that certain...fetish of mine. It is unbecoming of a maid in the service of the Gremory clan to be referred to as a "Shotacon". So please, keep that little secret between you and I."

I smirked, and leaned up (Grayfia-san being taller than I am) and hovered above her face.

"Oh, why should I keep it a secret? What're you going to do about it?"

"Yuuya-sama...don't tell anyone...my reputation would be..."

Awww, Grayfia-sans nervousness is adorable. Her cute body is shaking slightly (although that could be due to the cold) and her eyes are looking downwards. I couldn't tease Grayfia-san, because its hard to make Grayfia-san suffer.

"Alright, alright. I wont tell anyone, my Grayfia-san. But you have to do something for me as well."

Without even thinking about it, Grayfia-san took my face, and kissed me fully on the lips! W-Wow, Grayfia-san. I didn't know you could be so forward! She's even pushing me against the railings, her breasts being pressed against my chest!

My mind went blank as Grayfia-san was making out with me. She was sliding her hands all over my naked chest. Since its nearly nighttime, and I didn't have any shame...I basically stripped to the point that I was only in my underwear, and all of the girls are pretty much in panties and bras, and in some cases like Akeno-san, Kalawarner-san and Rias-san, not even their bras remain. Although Koneko-chan is wearing one of my shirts, the same for Millicas-chan actually.

Grayfia-san must be quite horny, as her crotch area has left a wet patch that was quite visible for my eyes. Her vagina was secreting her honey, and I haven't even touched her yet. Grayfia-san has always been a lewd woman though, and before we've done things...I've rubbed her pussy before. But I've never done more than that, as...well, I couldn't. But now its different, as I can do things like that now.

Grayfia-sans hands naturally went to my erection. She rubbed the outline of my penis, and she pulled away from me, giving a sultry smirk towards me.

"Yuuya-sama, tell me you want me, and I will be yours. I shall bend to your will, and make love to you here and now."

"...Grayfia-san. That's so...shocking."

I couldn't even say anything else about it. Her everything was screaming at me, telling me that I should just go ahead and say "Yes!" but then I think about my purpose again.

As I was thinking about it, I noticed someone else come out...Reina-san. She came out with her hair down, and her eyes solely on Grayfia-san who notices the busty blonde and glares sharply.

"I see, so you have cornered Yuuya-kun have you?"

Grayfia-san gave me a kiss, and hugged me into her large bust! Her breasts really are soft as always!

"I am sorry Reina-sama, I couldn't hear you. I was too busy kissing Yuuya-sama."

Reina-san sharpened her eyes, and moved forward, her eyes bulging. Her whole aura was that of pissed off, anger and a little sadism as well. Grayfia-san broke away from my embrace, and moved towards Reina-san as well...

Damn. The increase of demonic power in this area has already gotten me feeling a little queasy. These two women...sure don't like one another huh. Grayfia-san, Reina-san. Both of the women are beautiful yet they...fight over me...when I really don't want them too.

"Kissing him is it?" Reina-san scoffed, looking at me, but speaking to Grayfia-san. "I see. I understand. You've been trying to soil that boy again, haven't you?"

"No, because I don't soil Yuuya-sama." Grayfia-san retorted, giving me another kiss just to annoy Reina-san! "I spoil Yuuya-sama. Because Yuuya-sama is my special person, I show him my affectionate side. Also, Yuuya-sama and I have the best compatibility for sex."

"Yeah...after Yuuya-kun and I, that might be true. We all know that Yuuya-kun has a fetish for older women, as he likes being taken care of, didn't you know?"

She's right, on some of it. I do have a fetish for older women. They have life experience, and the maturity they display is a huge turn on. Especially a mature woman in glasses...if I met such a person, I would lose it and have that woman as my own. Unfortunately, I haven't met such a woman yet. Grayfia-san and Reina-san are great women, and they have the glamorous bodies. But they don't naturally wear glasses.

Sona-senpai comes close, but she isn't that older than I am. Only like a year or so. Not that I dislike Sona-senpai, as I don't, but I would love to meet a mature woman, with sexy glasses...ooh Maou, just thinking about it gets me...

As I was thinking about it, Grayfia-san and Reina-san had moved close to one another, disregarding me and have raised their killing intents, as they sling insults at one another.

"You're not good enough for Yuuya-sama you harlot!"

"At least I don't flaunt my body all over the place like you do!"

"Hmph! You're the one who frequently flirts with Yuuya-sama, despite him repeatedly denying your advances!"

"That's enough! You're lying! Yuuya-kun and I are lovers!"

"Yeah, okay and Yuuya-sama and I are the ultimate lovers! After all, I have been with Yuuya-sama since he became a Devil, and I have took him under my wing, giving him protection and comfort!"

That is true. She is my rock...she did give me protection and trained me. She even slept next to me when I had bad dreams about being tortured. I used to frequently have them, and I wont be ashamed to admit that I actually cried when it happened.

...Thinking back on it...I was really lonely back then, and I was so alone...but now its different. I am different now. I have people who love me and its becoming more and more apparent each day that I truly wasn't ever alone in the first place...man, I was dumb back then...

"I also offered Yuuya-kun protection! I held him at night as well! He even suckled on my breasts!"

...I don't remember ever doing something like suckling on her breasts, although that does sound appealing. Yeah, her breasts would be good, to suck and maybe we could have...children.

A child.

That's what I want now. I want a child of my very own. I want to give life, and start a family. I might be young, but I know that I would be able to give a child everything they could possibly want. But...who do I have a child with? I have some very good candidates, and I don't even know which to choose from.

The question is...who would want a child with me...? Who, would want my child? Rias-san? Akeno-san? Grayfia-san? I don't know if Reina-san would want a child as she has some, that are older than I am actually, besides Ravel-san that is. Although a tag team between them would be pretty hot, but I'm sure that wouldn't happen. Maybe even Millicas-chan...? Or actually, she might be a little too young for a child.

"That must've been your imagination Reina-sama. Because before the incident at the school involving a certain Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel, Yuuya-sama wouldn't be intimate with anyone, least of all you. So, I suggest that you stop lying, and perhaps leave?"

"Ara, are you perhaps trying to provoke me Grayfia-san?"

"Never, Reina-sama. But I was only suggesting that we would be able to get along better if you weren't here."

Oooh! Both Grayfia-san and Reina-san are using their killing intent against one another! Even though they haven't used demonic power yet, the air is becoming stale with it...

Its scary, when these two have arguments, they are powerful women, and they both could wipe out this entire city if they wanted too! It would be scary if something like that was to happen in the future!

It was getting too heated out here, so I slipped back into the hotel room. Once I got back inside, I saw that Isane-san, Rias-san and Akeno-san are on the bed, giggling to one another...I don't know what that's about.

Xuelan-san and Isabela-san are talking to one another, while subtly looking at me. When I waved, Xuelan-san smiled and blushed while Isabela-san just blushed and acted all shy.

Ni-san, Li-san and Koneko-chan are all having a stare off with one another. Ooh, Koneko-chan has her Nekomata parts out! They were always the best ever! And Ni-san and Li-san are adorable as ever!

And for some reason, Millicas-chan and Shinra-senpai are talking with one another. Millicas-chan was giggling, and Shinra-senpai was shaking her head rapidly while blushing. Hehe, she's so adorable.

While I was looking at the last two, Xuelan-san walked closer to me, and gave me a bright smile.

"Yuu-chan, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, unsure of what she wanted.

"Of course Xuelan-san. You can ask me anything."

She made a shy face appear, which I thought was cute.

"Then...is it okay if I make a request?"

"Sure, what request?"

She hugs me tightly, and gives my cheek a kiss.

"One day...will you also take me as a servant? I know that I'm not that strong, compared to others you know. But I'm willing to train. I just want to be with you, always. I'll train as much as I can, and then some more."

She wants to be my servant huh...she wants to become my servant...

"What about Raiser?"

"Screw him." She chortled, then gained a serious face. "I-I mean! Raiser-sama is great and all, but he isn't you. You treat people with respect, and you always protect your loved ones. I just...thought that I could become a loved one for you, and serve you always."

"Silly. You don't have to become my servant for me to love you. But if you're serious, then I will consider it strongly."

She beamed at me, and kissed my cheek, then ran back to Isabela-san who blushes at me adorably. Although, I do want to know what's behind that mask...there's got to be something...

"Mouuuuuuuuuuu! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why don't you wanna have a threeway with me and Yuu-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!?"

My Master...that isn't my Evil Piece Master is saying outragous things to the blushing Sona-senpai! Mouu! That is actually adorable! Looking at her like that is making even me blush! Her pouty face, and her trembling bottom lip!

"O-Onee-sama! I'm not going to do things with you and Yuuya-kun! If I was going to engage in a sexual conquest with Yuuya-kun, I wouldn't have you in the mix!"

Ooh, so no threeway Sona-senpai? Ehehe, that's getting ahead of myself, isn't it? Yeah...I have to win Sona-senpai's affections before doing anything. Although, she doesn't mind being semi nude around me, and we did sleep in the same bed last night and most likely will tonight...hmmmm, me thinks something is going on here...

When noticing that I returned to the room, Sona-senpai looked at the chessboard and me interchangeably with an annoyed look. Mehehe...I did kinda leave without finishing and I know that she takes it really serious after all.

"Yuuya-kun, while I understand your inner turmoil and how you need to figure things out, I would also appreciate if you didn't leave during a game."

"Yeah...I'm sorry, I'm coming now."

I walked back to the table she's sat at, in her panties and bra I might add, and sat down, opposite her. She tilts up her glasses...damn it Sona-senpai, that's too sexy. You don't know what it does to me, girls in glasses. You seriously need to stop it or I will have to hug you tightly.

"Good, now let us resume."

I nodded, and was about to make my move, when I felt people rushing me. I turned and saw Ni-san and Li-san rushing me. Feeling no ill intent, I let them come near me, and they jumped onto my legs, hugging me around my neck.

"Yuu-chan nya."

"We're sitting here, okay nya?"

I nodded and stroked the back of their heads. They let out low purring sounds as I kissed each of their beastly ears. They look so damn bitable, and I wanna kiss them both.

Both girls nuzzle my neck, as Millicas-chan walks over, pouting adorably.

"Nii-chan...those girls have stolen my place..."

Hehe, her place. Yeah, that's right Millicas-chan. They've stolen your special seat. I wonder what she's going to do about it? If I was her, I would be mad as well...sometimes for fun, I sit on tall girls laps...especially when I want something.

"That's right." I smirked, patting her head. "What're you going to do about it?"

She pouted and attempted to push the girls off, but they stayed on, hugging me more tightly than before. She simply wont let it go and kept pushing and pushing them. But they wouldn't let go!

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I wanna sit on your lap as well!"

""Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yuu-chan's lap is ours!""

The Neko girls said it with a whine. It was kind of cute actually. But Millicas-chan didn't give up, and instead latched onto my upper body, pushing her small breasts into my side! Ehehe, what a bad girl she is.

"Yuuya-kun." Sona-senpai called my name, tabbing the chess board. "Let us continue, if you would?"

She didn't sound pleased in the slightest. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that she was angry right now. But its quite cool, here. I picked up a chess piece, and moved it across the board.

"Haha, Rook takes Bishop~"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! Yuu-tan! Go Yuu-tan!"

Serafall-sama cheered, giving me winks of a sexual nature. I winked back, to her surprise. Usually I wouldn't bother doing such endeavours. But now, I'm different. All of us are different, but for me personally...I've changed. In a good way.

Sona-senpai glared and moved another piece of hers.

"Knight takes Pawn."

She said it so coldly and blandly as well. Geez, Sona-senpai. There's no need to be so angry about it. Maybe she doesn't like the fact that she's losing in chess right now. And it doesn't help when her Onee-sama is cheering for me to win...

"Pawn takes Pawn."

I countered as she sighed heavily. Then she used her smooth looking fingers to wrap themselves around a chess piece, and moved it.

"Rook takes Knight."

I see, so she's going for that kind of strategy huh. Well, its time to counterattack! This is like a battle, and like in any battle, I'm strategic, I'm calculating, and I weigh up my options. I see what's going to happen, and then I use that and make educated guesses.

Sona-senpai is a woman who isn't afraid to make sacrifices, but she'll avoid it if necessary. However, when sacrifices are needed, she'll use them into trapping people.

She's the kind of woman I respect. She knows when to make these sacrifices and isn't hesitant to make said sacrifices. Now, Sona-senpai is my kind of woman, doing these things. She isn't soft, she's intelligent, and she's wearing glasses. In my eyes, she's got a very good form as well. All the right curves in all the right places, and even if she doesn't have the biggest bust, it doesn't matter to me.

As we were having a match, everyone had gathered around, watching the back and forth. Sona-senpai was doing a very dangerous, yet highly plausible strategy in making me fall for a trap. But seeing this, I turn the trap right back on her, which she didn't suspect at all.

"Come on Yuuya. Win against her. As my Pawn, I refuse that you lose."

"Ara ara, Yuu-kun and Kaichou are acting so serious."

While Rias-san was telling me to win, Akeno-san was teasing me, drawing circles on my back. It wasn't really effecting my concentration, but it was making me feel a little...

"Yuu-kun! Don't lose! Win!"

"Sensei! Beat Kaichou! Blow her out of the water!"

Yumi-chan and Isane-san cheered for me. Although Isane-san keeps taking looks of a fearful nature at Shinra-senpai...for some strange reason. I don't know what that's about, if I'm honest.

""Get her Yuu-chan!""

"...Senpai, win!"

All of the Neko girls gave me encouragement, as I took a piece of senpai's. Senpai didn't look happy about that, and breathed out lots of annoyance. She was...I guess she was a little pissed about me winning.

"Nooooo! Its time for a counterattack!"

"Yuuya-kun, don't lose to her!"

Both Rooks of Raisers cried out, for me to win as Siris-san was nodding with them. Hehehe, even Raisers group doesn't want me to lose this 'fight' huh. Sona-senpai takes a piece of mine, so I put my plan in motion.

"Nii-chan! Please don't lose to her!"

"I'm sorry Kaichou, but since Shirayuki-kun is my Sensei, I have to cheer for him as well."

"Husband! Don't lose to this bitch! You're my husband after all!"

Millicas-chan, Shinra-senpai and Kalawarner-san motivated me to continue. Sona-senpai surely is a strong opponent, that's true enough. But its hard for me to think about beating her...

"Ara, if its my Yuuya-kun, its okay if he beats her~"

"Yuuya-sama, Sona-sama is a good opponent, but you're very intelligent as well. I believe you have what it takes to win."

Both Reina-san and Grayfia-san (no idea when they got inside again!) gave me encouragement...somehow, it seems like a lot is riding on this match. Everyone is being so serious.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh! I'm so torn! I love Yuu-tan! But Sona-chan is my adorable sister! Which one do I love more!? Yuu-tan! I wanna play with Yuu-tan and I want Sona-chan to join us as well!"

...I don't know how that's got to do with the match, but okay. Serafall-sama is a strange woman after all. But she's cute, so its fine~! Cuteness Serafall-sama~

We did a back and forth between Sona-senpai and I. Each move we made, made the other keep guessing. It was something only Sona-senpai and I could comprehend by this point. It was a battle of the minds, and I wasn't intending to lose.

I picked up a chess piece as I grinned maniacally, and Sona-senpai's face drops, knowing my next move.

"And, that's checkmate, my Sona-senpai."

Her face dropped, and she looks at me and the board interchangeably. She was in a state that was so disbelieving that it wouldn't be shocking if her face would drop too much, and her eyes would be too clouded.

"...I lost to Yuuya-kun huh..."

Sona-senpai muttered to herself, as her face turned a dark shade of red as the others around us cheered (bar the obvious exceptions). She was blushing about something, and was looking at me as well. I cocked my head to the side, as Sona-senpai's eyes fluttered a little...I thought that was cute~!

"You certainly did Kaichou~ Does that mean I have won something amazing senpai?"

While I was only joking, senpai showed a serious face.

"Yuuya-kun, I do have to acknowledge your intellect. It is of a high quality. Your skills, your witty remarks, your baits and reversing my traps back onto me. Truly, only someone of a genius level intelligence could pull of something as magnificent as this."

"My, you flatter me senpai~" I singed out. "Don't worry too much about it senpai~ It was a close match~ It could've gone either way if I'm honest~"

Its true. Sona-senpai is a highly intelligent and capable woman. Most times, I thought I was going to be beaten, but she proved to me that she was able to counter my strategies. If she hadn't slipped up on that second to last move, I would've lost.

"No, don't be so modest." She retorted, brushing her hair. "Yuuya-kun is a good opponent, the best I've ever had the pleasure of playing against. I have to...redo some of my strategies..." She then looked up at me with a determined look in her eyes. "Yuuya-kun, next time...definitely play against me again."

I smirked, and cocked my head.

"Alright. If its senpai, then I will play anytime. Although, I hope that the next time we play, there's chocolate cake in the mix."

I said it with a smile, but everyone else dipped their heads at me, as if disappointed. Ooh get lost! I like cake, it isn't something I am proud of! I just like the delicious cake sliding down my oesophagus, and entering the pit of my stomach...

"Hehe, Yuuya-kun never changes really~"

Siris-san remarked, twirling her hair around in her fingers. I looked at the clock...damn its late.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed." I said with a yawn. "Its getting late, so...who's going to join me?"

[ME!]

Everyone (bar the very mature women) shouted that out. They all are really beautiful, and I have the pleasure of having their company. So while smiling to myself, I walked over to the bed, and got in the middle.

Almost instantly, Grayfia-san took my left, and Reina-san too my right arm for themselves. My arms were getting enveloped by their breasts, and it was the best! Mature women surely are amazing after all~

Koneko-chan and Millicas-chan got on top of me (not in a pervy way) laying their heads on my chest. Rias-san and Akeno-san placed their heads on my torso, snuggling in happily.

I saw that Isabela-san grasped one of my legs tightly, and didn't let go. The same could be said for Shinra-senpai actually. Siris-san had a lower part of my leg, near my calf, and Xuelan-san had a hold of my other leg, the one Shinra-senpai is holding, and didn't let go either.

Then Yumi-chan and Kalawarner-san got under the covers, and the next thing I felt, was their soft hair, resting on my thighs, their faces near my crotch! I-I can feel their warm breaths hitting my area! I-If they seriously do anything else then...

Lastly, Ni-san, Li-san, Isane-san and Sona-senpai along with Serafall-sama all got onto the bed, finding apart of me that was left and hugged it (bar Sona-senpai who was content with laying away from me).

Damn...all I can think about is...

HOW LUCKY I AM RIGHT NOW!

I mean, who else can say they have this many women in a bed!? If I didn't have more self control, then I would've suggested doing something ecchi. I think that I'm ready to do things like that, since before this, I hadn't thought about it. But now...I find my thoughts are drawing more and more to being with each of these girls...

"Goodnight everyone~"

[NIGHT!]

They all shouted out, and began falling asleep. Even though this was kind of uncomfortable situation to sleep in, I couldn't deny the girls that wanted to cling to me.

As I was pondering it, Grayfia-san slipped her fingers up my chest, and grazed my face softly, and made me face her. Then, without saying anything, Grayfia-san brought her lips onto my own for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Yuuya-sama. I'm glad...you are feeling better about things now. This Yuuya-sama is definitely a happy Yuuya-sama. So...please stay like this, always."

I gave her a kiss and nodded.

"Definitely. I want my life to be happy now, and there's no way that I will let Valper ruin it anymore."

Grayfia-san showed a cute smile, and brought my head closer to her own. She gave me a kiss.

"That's good Yuuya-sama. Goodnight, my Yuuya-sama."

"Goodnight, my Grayfia-san."

Sharing one last kiss of unspoken love, Grayfia-san closed her eyes, showing a content face. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling very good about my life, for the first time since...I don't know when.

Hehe, I seriously am lucky right now. For the first time...I feel truly alive. I feel...free.

* * *

**[Days later]**

A few days after leaving Italy, I had to depart from Grayfia-san, Reina-san and Serafall-sama. Even the girls from Raisers peerage had to return to the Underworld, with Reina-san to help her idiot of a son out. They all had to do things, and I respect that. They have things they need to do, and I guess right now, I have things to do as well.

Even though I had no business being here, a certain someone called me out, and asked that I accompany her to the airport. Usually, I would've said "Screw that!" but when I saw her desperate looking face, I couldn't help but go with her.

Damn Xenovia-san, making me like I have to do things for her. Even when I'm stood to the side, leaning against a pillar in the airport. Just watching two friends like this essentially break off their ties like this makes me feel crap.

I know that Xenovia-san and her friend, Irina-san are opposites now. Xenovia-san has made the choice to become a Devil, despite me telling her that she didn't have to do such a thing. And Irina-san didn't learn the truth about Gods untimely death. But even thinking about it...God was supposed to be someone powerful...how did he die in the War?

I theorize that God fought in the War in an exhausted state. God would be able to defeat most opponents, and he has his backup Angels. To me, it doesn't make sense. But I'm not going to dwell on such things. I wasn't one for God anyway. I decide my own fate from now on, and I don't rely on some unseen force.

The two girls stood, facing one another. One was clad in a business suit, and the other in the schools uniform (girls version). Both of them wore expressions that could be called grim. They both were looking sad about this whole thing. They were sad about the departure between friends...

Under this atmosphere, Xenovia-san was the one who spoke first.

"You have all four of the destroyed Excalibur's and the remaining Excalibur Destruction that's intact. There should be no problem with forging those holy swords via alchemy, since you have the cores that remain untouched." Xenovia-san said it with straight eyes, then looked down slightly, seeing Irina-sans gloomy face. "Irina, you should be proud, you accomplished your mission."

Irina-san looked down, very sadly.

"Yes, I know." She dully stated, giving a gloomy expression. "I just wish you did it with me."

From her words, it sounded broken. Irina-sans whole presence was one of sadness, and betrayal. She most likely thought that Xenovia-san abandoned the faith. But she hasn't...really. She's been devastated by the word of Gods death. Then she's had to change her lifestyle. She's changed her whole being, and even now...I bet she's lost.

"Yes, I feel that way too."

Xenovia-san stated with zero emotion.

Hearing that, Irina-san teared up.

"Then tell me why!" She screamed, her sadness and anger mixing together. "Why are you letting yourself be reborn as a Devil!? And I don't understand why the Church is suddenly as accepting of this as you are!"

"Irina I..."

Xenovia-san tried to speak, but she bit her tongue and stayed silent. I could tell from here that she was sad and upset about the whole thing. Even though I wouldn't class Xenovia-san as a friend, I do know what its like to say goodbye to someone you consider your comrade, your friend, and someone you trust absolutely.

"Your words...wont change anything Xenovia. You're going to be a Devil, something against our faith. And you wont even tell me why...why are you changing into a Devil? Why...?"

Xenovia-san stayed silent, and didn't respond to her friend. That's when I decided to give my farewells to Irina-san. So I moved forward, until I stood next to Xenovia-san, who was looking at the floor.

"Farewell, Irina-san."

She turned to me, and put her hands together.

"Shirayuki-kun...I-I mean Yuuya-kun. I never thanked you. Even though you're a Devil, and I am an exorcist. You saved me from Kokabiel. I could've died that night, yet you brought me to Asia-san for healing. For that, I truly am thankful."

She bowed to me, and looked very respectful. I waved her off, putting a hand in my pocket.

"No, don't think of it. I'm sure that you would've done the same for me. I do want to say though that whatever you think of Xenovia-san right now, don't hate her for her decision." She looked taken back by it as I continued. "There's circumstances behind it, which you can't be told. Xenovia-san...she isn't doing it because she's betrayed your faith...she just can't return to the Church. I'd hate to see a friendship ruined like this."

"Shirayuki..."

Xenovia-san seemed surprised by my sudden words. I might be a little cold, but if she's going to be on the peerage, I will have to at least make her feel somewhat better. I don't like seeing people upset. I've seen it too much.

Irina-san too seemed stunned by my words.

"Yuuya-kun...I understand why you're defending Xenovia, but even then...I can't get it off my mind. Xenovia betrayed the Church, and until I know the reason, I can't sympathize. However, I can believe in you Yuuya-kun. So, please in my absence, take care of Xenovia. She's abit of a troublemaker, but she's a good girl really."

I glanced at Xenovia-san, who frowned by those words, before nodding my head.

"Right. She's a troublemaker, but she's the good kind. Don't worry, she'll have a good life as a Devil. Even though that isn't the road I would choose for her, I can't control what she does, therefore I haven't got a say in her life."

Irina-san bowed her head again.

"I thank you. Also...the next time you break Excalibur in front of me, could you please not laugh so maniacally and have an illusion of evil spirits around you!? That scared the life out of me!"

Kekeke...that's right. That was fun. I mean, I had to take out at least one Excalibur. I might've gotten over it, but I had to destroy one. And I so happened to do it in front of Irina-san, and made it dramatic. Excalibur Mimic was destroyed...thinking about it, that was her Excalibur huh...I guess it was doubly painful for her...whatever. I got my justice.

"Hmph, I can't promise anything."

She released a sigh at my nonchalant attitude.

"Well...I guess I can't change you. Hehe, next time, I will treat you to cake which you seem so fond of as a thank you for saving me!"

"Ooh cake! Definitely, make it chocolate cake!"

She sighed again and looked at Xenovia-san. Xenovia-san looked back up at her, and dipped her eyes.

"So this is it, Irina."

"Yes...it seems like that... Although I feel dissatisfaction that you are choosing to become a Devil! You know what you are..." Irina-sans tears flowed down her face like a large waterfall "...You're a traitor...I'm sorry but that's what you are..."

She walked away then, not turning back. Xenovia-sans hands were shaking, and she didn't even focus on anything. Xenovia-san...even though she was an enemy, seeing her sad like this is, something I don't like one bit.

Grab!

However, as we watched the departing Irina-san, I felt her grab my hand, without looking or anything. Her eyes were getting wet, and she was shaking even more. Xenovia-san...

"Xenovia-san-"

"Don't say anything." She interrupted, gripping my hand tightly. "Just...let me hold your hand like this. Please don't ask any questions right now."

I nodded, and stayed silent as we watched Irina-san fully leave our vision. During that time, Xenovia-sans hand was trembling. She was upset about it. She wouldn't admit it, and she wouldn't show it if she could help it, but she just lied to her friend, and departed.

"The next time Irina and I meet, we might be enemies."

She said to herself. She wasn't speaking to me, but I knew she was right. It might be a cruel twist of fate, but they will be opposing one another next time. They don't even have a good chance of not being enemies, unless the factions make up or something. That would be nice, if the factions didn't fight anymore.

For the longest time, we just stood in this bustling airport. It could've been half an hour before Xenovia-san realized that she was actually holding my hand tightly. When she did realize, she did something cute and blushed brightly, but didn't let go of my hand.

"S-Shirayuki...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, its okay Xenovia-san." I assured her, patting her head. "You needed comfort, and I'm glad I could do that. Is that why you called me here?"

"I...didn't know who else to call." She admitted to me, looking solemnly at me. "I realize that we were enemies at one point, but you were the one I had the most interactions with. I didn't feel comfortable with calling anyone else from the Devils side, least of all Asia or either of the Hyoudou twins."

So, she would feel uncomfortable with them. But with me, someone she continually argued with, she'd feel good about it? This chick is completely weird...yet why am I suddenly attracted to her? Is her weirdness attractive to me?

I chortled.

"I guess, I win by default then. You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"You should feel flattered that I called you." She laughed hollowly, then her features turned downwards. "But now...I'm going to become a Devil under Rias Gremory. Although I don't have anywhere to live...I suppose my first objective is to find an apartment..."

I rolled my eyes, as she was looking at me then with a puppy dog expression. It was like she was telling me that she didn't have a place to live so I would offer her a place to live. Well, pretty much everyone else lives at my place now anyway...

"Do you want to live with me?"

I sighed out. I knew she was going for that anyway. Nearly all of the peerage lives at my place anyway. Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Yumi-chan and Gasper-chan when she gets out. Even Isane-san frequents the place. Only Asia-san and Ise-kun don't stay there. And there's always more and more people turning up...that place seriously is going to need a renovation...

"Yes, I would be honoured, thank you. Shirayuki..."

"Heee, just call me Yuuya. I don't care about being polite or anything. First name basis is fine with me."

She nodded, and bowed her head.

"Then Yuuya, I have another request, if you'll listen to it for a minute?"

I nodded, and looked at our hands. She's still holding my hand...great, is this going to be an enemy turned lover deal? Hehe, it could be interesting to see how that works. Former Excalibur user and someone who wanted Excalibur to be destroyed.

"Yes, what's this request of yours?"

I perked up my ears and showed an interested face.

"...At the next opportunity, will you accompany me to the stores of this town? I currently don't have any money, nor do I have any clothes and I was wondering..."

She's trying to milk me for money! Damn, she's so blunt, not smooth at all. But even if I did go with her, Rias-san would compensate me anyway. So while smiling, I answered her.

"If you're looking for a bank, then I know of one. But since your funds are limited, I shall buy you some clothes and other necessities. Although don't get the wrong idea. I would want something out of the deal."

"You would? What's that?"

I smirked, and poked her forehead as she pouted.

"I would like a sparring partner."

Hearing that, Xenovia-san smiled.

"Sure that can easily be arranged. Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Great!" I cheered, and looked towards the exit. "We should go, and find some clothing stores. I'm sure that some will be open at this time. Plus I need to find a good chocolate cake store. Maybe my favourite shop is open now. And soon Rias-san...rather Buchou will want to turn you into a servant, before the meeting that's this afternoon, to surprise Ise-kun, Isane-san and Asia-san."

"Hmph, I'm sure that's it. Let us depart, Yuuya."

While STILL holding hands, we walked away from the terminal and out of the airport altogether. Damn, for some reason...I think Xenovia-san was cute when she was latching onto my hand...this is definitely interesting, very interesting indeed.

* * *

**[Occult Research Club, Afternoon]**

"Hmmmmm, you're right. This is very delicious."

Xenovia-san whimpered out, eating a piece of chocolate cake as she sat next to me, looking at all of her bags full of clothes and other necessities that she'd need to live here.

Going shopping with Xenovia-san...well, it was an experience alright. I didn't know she had such a girly side to her...and she bought lots and lots...no. Make that, I bought lots and lots of clothes for her!

Somehow, I feel like I have been cheated. She cheated me out of clothes and things like that. She's even got a rent free place to live out of me. Damn...have I somehow become soft...nah. I'm still tough...but she had that cute thing she did...damn Xenovia-san. Although I did see her model some clothes, which was pretty nice. She's got quite the nice body, and since she's trained all her live, she's got a very tight body.

"I told you. I got this from my favourite chocolate cake shop in this town. Its the best around."

I beamed as Koneko-chan (who's surprisingly on my lap) feeds me a piece of cake. Ever since the Kokabiel incident, Koneko-chan has made it a point to sit on my lap at every opportunity.

"Senpai...do you like when I feed you?"

She asked me with the innocence Koneko-chan has always possessed.

I patted her head, earning a small blush from her.

"Yes, its the best if my cute kohai feeds me like this."

"...Then I will do so more often...senpai."

Her cute voice reached my ears. It was that of a whisper but it was nice to hear such a tone from Koneko-chan.

"Yes, please do from now on Koneko-chan."

Koneko-chan took another slice of cake, cutting it up elegantly then placed some in my mouth. When I did though, my tongue came into contact with her fingertips. When it did, Koneko-chan's face flushed and she looked away shyly. Mou...that was cute Koneko-chan...

"Mmmmmm...Nii...chan...inside...Nii-chan..."

Millicas-chan who is also on my lap, is actually asleep. Hehe, funny. I guess she was tired or something. Its been a rough couple of days. And she's dreaming about me...I think. Since Kokabiel...I've been searching for my answer, but I still haven't found it yet.

"Hmmmmm, this feels good~"

Akeno-san moaned from the other side of me, and is holding my arm rather tightly. She's been really clingy as of late, and always hugs me whenever we are alone, or even now, she latches onto me and holds me.

Yumi-chan is behind me, her arms casually draped around my neck and her head is resting in the crook of my neck. She seems content right now, with just doing that. Pretty soon though, I don't know what's going to happen between us...since we've both been dropping hints about, certain things.

Kalawarner-san is sat on the floor, and is rubbing her head against my leg...I don't know why she is doing things like that. Every once in awhile, she'd give my leg a kiss...to my somewhat irritation

"..."

Rias-san is glaring in our direction, as she is sat at her regular desk. She doesn't look satisfied with my current situation, especially since she has to withhold her position in front of the other members, who should be here soon.

Raynare and Mittelt are already here, sat on the opposing couch. I guess that they are waiting for Ise-kun to arrive. According to Kalawarner-san, Raynare is now Ise-kun's 'personal assistant' but that basically means servant. Mittelt is there to keep an eye on her. As for Kalawarner-san herself, she keeps sprouting things out about her being my wife, and me being her husband.

Then, the door slowly opened and three figures stepped through the door. One was Ise-kun, one was Asia-san and the last was Isane-san. When stepping through the door, I saw that Ise-kun and Asia-san are holding hands, while Isane-san was looking at Xenovia-san with wide eyes...right she didn't know about it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Isane-san released a large screeching sound, and I had to block my ears with my hands. It was really loud to say the least. Koneko-chan sighed at her fellow Rook as Xenovia-san kept eating her cake.

"Oi." I elbowed lightly, alerting her to the presences of the other members. "You're up, Xenovia-san."

She exhaled with displeasure as she set down her cake.

"Ooh damn, I was enjoying the cake." She said with dissatisfaction, then stood up and smirked. "Hey, Sekiryuutei, Night Reflection user."

That's her opening line, really? She couldn't of even said it normally. And people think I'm strange. Well, they're right really. I am kind of strange, but a good kind of strange, better than Xenovia-sans kind of strange.

"E-Excuse me, but why is she here!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Ise-kun nodded to his sister. "Just why is she here exactly?"

Xenovia-san was going to retaliate with something, but then she stopped herself, and let her bat Devil wings appear. Those wings, opened wide and flapped a little. To say that the other three members who didn't know where shocked, would be being too kind. All three of them had faces of complete and utter mortification.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along from now on~"

I found that cute voice toppled with her serious face funny, but Ise-kun wasn't nearly as receptive to the noise.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

Yeah, no kidding. But it came out funny, more funny than I thought it would. Haha, Xenovia-san you crazy woman.

"Y-You're joking, right? She's become a Devil!?"

Isane-san said it with amazement as Ise-kun was nodding at his sister again.

Rias-san showed a bemused face, as if she was enjoying this.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordswomen, along with Yumi. Of course Yuuya is my swordsman."

And don't you forget it Rias-san. But she's right about the Durandal thing. I've wanted to test the blade, but Xenovia-san wont let me touch it. I'm a natural holy sword wielder damn it, shouldn't I have a holy sword to wield as well? Hmmmm, it would be cool if I did. I could use such a weapon.

"I just thought. If you're here, where is Irina-san exactly?"

Isane-san brought up, looking around as Xenovia-san sat down next to me again, eating some cake. She was most likely looking for any sign of Irina-san. But she disappeared just this morning. Xenovia-san seems to be handling it better than she was before.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

In the past, I would've said "Over my dead body!" but now, I don't care. Excalibur can be forged again if the Church wants too. If they come here again, I wouldn't care. I've gotten over my hatred of Valper and the Excalibur's now.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

Ise-kun questioned this time.

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed to herself...hmph. She was turned away from knowing the truth. I even sometimes think about what life would've been like if I didn't know the truth...but I did and now I've...well, it doesn't matter.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

That's true. I would be certain that she would've died or nearly died if she learned the truth. Its better that she didn't. I think she would've taken it worse than Xenovia-san, and even Asia-san. Although I think they are better now though.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a Devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia-san said it while narrowing her eyes. That is true. She was even in tears. It was harsh to see her acting like that. Even though she wasn't someone I would readily call my friend, I can say that I didn't like seeing her in pain.

Rias-san then confirms that the club members are here, and continues the conversation.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

Hmph, so they offer a weak apology. Clearly they didn't try hard enough...no, I'm fine now. There's no point in getting angry about it now. He's gone, most likely getting tortured in Hell. When I join him, I will give him more torture...haha...

"Y-You what!?" Raynare roared, glaring at Rias-san. "You're saying that because of Kokabiel, they believe that Azazel-sama had a hand in this!? Bullshit!"

"W-Why would they even think such things!?" Mittelt argued. "Azazel-sama was the first one to pull out of the War all of those years ago! We're in a weakened state right now, why would we even do things like that!?"

Both of them weren't satisfied with Rias-sans explanation, so I sighed.

"They most likely misunderstood. It happens a lot during times like these. It isn't like Azazel did anything to say that Kokabiel wasn't apart of their group anyway. So, blame falls on both sides, with neither side really having much blame in the first place."

I reasoned with both of them, and they showed unhappy faces. But Kalawarner-san nodded in agreement.

"My husband is right." I really wish she'd stop calling me that. "For blame, both sides have to be in the light. Both sides have done things, despicable things. Even Devils have. No one is in the right. All that matters is peace is achieved so I can start my family with my husband."

...Until she said that last part, she had my respect. Now its just gone down the drain as usual...Kalawarner-san you weird girl...and the other girls killing intent was solely focused on my 'wife' Fallen Angel. But being as dense as she is, she didn't recognize it at all, and continued rubbing against my leg.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the Devils side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state...is what I would say if he had lived. However, Yuuya, and the rest of my peerage, aided by Millicas, and the three Fallen Angels, took care of Kokabiel. It seemed that was a just reward as well, according to what Azazel said."

Yeah...Kokabiel couldn't be left alive. But I did freeze him for a minute or so, so doesn't that mean he got what Azazel wanted anyway? He was going to freeze him, so I did it, and erased him from this world.

"Though, the Vanishing Dragon also showed up from their side. If we hadn't taken care of Kokabiel, I'm sure that she...would've been able to take care of Kokabiel." She then looked at me. "Although I don't like the fact that you're having a relationship with her."

I shrugged.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in breaking off that particular relationship."

Rias-san dipped her head low, and looked a little disappointed. Well, I'm not going to break off my relationship with Vali-san because its a little forbidden...makes it all the more arousing actually.

Rias-san shook her head, and faced everyone else.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

"Hmph." Kalawarner-san snorted. "Its truly unbelievable how little trust you have in Azazel-sama. I might love my husband, but I do respect my leader."

Rias-san didn't really comment on Kalawarner-sans comment. But to be fair to Rias-san, I'm sure that it isn't her pride getting in the way, she's only being careful, since the leader of the Fallen Angels is someone the Devils have been glaring at for years and years now.

Kalawarner-san looked a little pissed that Rias-san didn't say anything, so I stroked her hair, and made her feel a little better. She looked up at me and took my hand, giving it a small kiss. I rolled my eyes and retracted my hand.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious?"

I let out everyone's perplexity of the situation. The leaders are having a meeting, and we were invited...wait. No, it wouldn't be strange since we were the ones who were at the fight with Kokabiel, and we even beat him.

Rias-san gave me a nod and we all stayed silent. So we are going to be at the meeting huh. Maybe I could meet Michael-sama. I would like to ask him things, and ask about...my power as well...holy magic...I want to know more about it. And if God has answers, then I want them.

Under this atmosphere, Isane-san turned to Xenovia-san with wonder in her eyes.

"…The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

I thought that I told Isane-san...I guess not.

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that she is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, she is far stronger than the Sekiryuutei, who is her rival."

She's right about that. She's far stronger than Ise-kun, and me as well. Although if I catched her by surprise, I'm sure that I would be able to beat her or at least injure her considerably. Even then, I'm not going to lay a finger on her other than the obvious way.

Xenovia-san then faced Asia-san.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia-san bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change but it was clearly obvious that she meant it.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia-san smiled at Xenovia-san who looked relieved. Asia-san is a good girl after all. I'm sure that Ise-kun made her go back to normal. She's actually stronger than I give her credit for.

Xenovia-san then turned to me, and bowed...?

"Whats wrong with you?"

I raised my eyebrows as Xenovia-sans face turns upwards.

"I just want to offer my sincere apology. After finding out about your life, I had no place to say what I did. It was rude and inconsiderate. And while I thought you would hate me, you didn't even hit me, or anything. And you've been supportive...something I definitely didn't expect when I first met you. So, if there's anything I can do...besides train with you, then please let me know. I owe you, very much."

Hehe, Xenovia-san is such a little weirdo. She really thinks she has to thank me, when I'm only doing something a good human...Devil would do anyway. I'm sure anyone from the club (even the pervy twins) would've done the same thing.

"No, Xenovia-san. I don't want anything from you, other than your friendship. The way you stood up time and again against Kokabiel, and stood with me to fight him. That makes us comrades after all."

I saw a small smile appear on Xenovia-sans face, that was admitting cute.

"Thank you, Yuuya."

She actually thanked me...and here I thought that we'd have a rivalry...well, I would rather be friends than rivals.

Xenovia-san then turned to Asia-san.

"…So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

Like Xenovia-san, I too was once a holy sword user who was admired and respected, until Valper got his claws into me. I had my own team, and we lead the way of the Church life. Me, Freed, Siegfried and...

When I looked at Xenovia-san...

I couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes so I gently patted her back. Feeling that, Xenovia-san showed a little smile in my direction. Then she stood up, grabbing her bags.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia-san started to leave, but Asia-san put out her hand to stop her.

"U...Ummmm..."

Xenovia-san bent her neck to Asia-san.

Asia-san put her hands together.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-san says it with a smile. Xenovia-san had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…"

"Xenovia-san you're going and that's all there is too it." I interrupted, giving her a small smile. "If I have to go, then you do as well. I'm sure that this is going to be fun, so come along and enjoy yourself. All of the other things you have to do, we'll sort out later."

Xenovia-san didn't look convinced by it, but Asia-san stood up and pleaded with her.

"Xenovia-san please come and enjoy a fun time with us. It will be really fun~"

"Haha, if Asia says it then you can't deny her, Xenovia."

Ise-kun added and I saw that Xenovia-sans barriers were breaking. As to finally tip her over the edge, I concluded it.

"Xenovia-san, you better come. I mean, I did for you this morning. Consider it as a request."

She relented and nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand. I can't fight that logic really. Alright, I suppose this is the part where I say "Count me in~!" is it not?" She did it again~! That fake cute voice~! Then she turned to Asia-san again. "Can you take me around the school next time since we're going out at the weekend?"

"Yes!"

Asia-san also answers with a smile. Hehe, I hope they can become friends, or at least on talking terms. Hmmmm, in such a short time, my opinion has changed on her. Well, she can be the first person to say that it happened that fast. It took me months to like the others in the peerage. But it isn't like I'm best friends with them all.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Yumi-chan replied with a heartwarming smile.

"Great, another sword freak on the peerage."

Isane-san said it with untold amount of annoyance. I seriously hope she wasn't including me in that then.

"That's the joy of living in this world Isane-san."

She bent her head down, after I said that with a bright smile.

Then Xenovia-san attempted to leave the room, but she turned back to me, and cocked her head to the side.

"Which room is mine again?"

Everyone raised eyebrows at Xenovia-sans question. Hehe, looking at their confusion was cute. The girls I mean. Ise-kun's confused state was just...confused to me. It wasn't anything other than that.

"Right, your room is on the third floor, fourth door on the left. Actually..." I got out some gold keys, and threw it to her, which she caught. "Your set of keys. The front door key is the very pointy one. I got it cut for you this morning as you was busy gathering clothes."

Xenovia-san bowed her head again.

"Thank you. See you at home."

With that, Xenovia-san departed as evil eyes fell upon me. Rias-san, Akeno-san, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan, Isane-san, Millicas-chan (no idea when she woke up) and Kalawarner-san are all glaring at me.

It was obvious that they were either pissed or annoyed that I didn't mention the fact that Xenovia-san is staying at my home now. I don't see the problem if I'm honest. I'm helping a friend out, and that's all there is too it.

Even if their killing intent was heavy, I still didn't show anything other than my normal face.

"There's no point glaring at me. You know it doesn't work against me."

Most of them sighed, but one fiery red head didn't give up so easily.

"Yuuya..." Rias-san stood up, and walked towards me. "Why did Xenovia say "See you at home."? And why did you hand her some keys to our..." I glanced at her, which made her sweat a little. "...I mean, your house?"

I wiped my brow, and answered with a sigh.

"Because she lives there now, that's why."

To say that the faces everyone was showing me was overly shocked...would be an understatement. All of them were dead surprised by it to the point that their mouths where hanging open.

"B-But...why?"

"Why what Rias-san...?"

I was a little unclear on what she was referring to. Why was Xenovia-san staying there? Why did I invite her to stay there? Why didn't I tell them that she's staying there? It could've been any of these, or a question I hadn't thought of before. She has to be more specific in the future.

"Why...is Xenovia staying at your house?"

"Because I invited her, that's why. She didn't have a place to go, and while I'm sure that you would've put her up in an apartment, I thought that she could do with some friends around her, that's all."

Rias-san blinked, as if I had said something so amazing.

"Mou, I didn't know you cared about Xenovia so much...is she a potential rival...?"

Rias-san obviously isn't happy about it, but at the same time, her eyes tell me that she's pleased that I offered Xenovia-san accommodations. I don't see it clearly like she might, but I think I'm changing little by little...letting others close again.

"Ara ara, another rival for my Yuu-kun's affections huh..."

"Mou...Nii-chan, that isn't fair...she's got bigger breasts than me..."

Akeno-san seemed to be pondering something, and Millicas-chan was pouting.

"My...My husband is going to wed another girl before me..."

"...I feel complicated about this."

"S-So Sensei is going to be living with the blue haired girl as well..."

Kalawarner-san was sharpening her eyes, and Koneko-chan wore a complicated expression, matching her words. As for Isane-san, she didn't look happy in the slightest.

As for Yumi-chan. She didn't say anything about it, but I could tell that she wasn't really pleased with the situation. Maybe she's thinking about the holy sword...nah, she's gotten over it...no. Its more like she's lessened her pain, and is moving on together with me.

Geez, I've only started interacting with her, and they're having me pick out china with Xenovia-san. I don't even like her like that. She was in need, so I gave her a place to stay, that's all.

"Its nothing like that, all of you. I just know what it feels like to have your whole existence denied. I'm sure that Xenovia-san is going through something like that right now. She lived as an exorcist, then suddenly she found out that she worshipped something that didn't exist, then the one place she called home kicked her out, and left her on her own. Personally, I think she has great inner strength for not falling into despair from such a thing."

Everyone was stunned by my words. I know what its like, to be denied. Her life was thrown into turmoil, and when she saw Irina-san leave, she gripped my hand very tightly, and didn't let go for the longest of times. She might put up a strong front, but behind those eyes of hers, is a person struggling to cope with the idea that God has been killed.

Then I continued.

"I was once a warrior of the Church. I once fought and believed in God as well. I thought "If I work hard, God will reward me one day." so that's what I did. I worked hard, and tried my best for the Church. Then one day, I was drafted into the Holy Sword Project. After that, it just went downhill. When I heard about God, I thought "Its not surprising" as I'm sure God would've tried to stop the project. So, if anyone can understand what its like for Xenovia-san, then its me."

I told them...some of my past. Not even Yumi-chan knows everything about me. I did lots of things before going into the Holy Sword Project and some of it isn't exactly a happy memory for me...especially...no, I wont think about it.

"Yuuya...I didn't know you was a warrior of the Church. You never said anything."

One of the best actually...but I best not say anything about it.

"Rias-san...the past is in the past. I'd rather not think about such things. Anyway, isn't it time to have fun or something?"

Rias-san clapped her hands together, and nodded.

"Aaha yes. That's right. Since everyone has returned, we can resume club activities again."

[YES!]

Everyone replied with unity and a harmonious tone.

That day...everyone laughed together again...hmmm, it really is great being back with these people again.

* * *

**[Days Later]**

"Future husband better love me right~"

Kalawarner-san singed out, winking at me...I really wish she didn't sing that out then. It was creepy her singing that song to me. She basically told me what she wants me to do as her future husband...

The day of the karaoke had arrived, and a number of people turned up. Akeno-san and Rias-san didn't come, and said that they were picking out erotic bathing suits for me to view...that would be a nice thing to see...

I tried asking Sona-senpai and Shinra-senpai to come, but both turned out to be busy. And when I asked the girls from Raisers peerage, apparently they are busy helping that Princess of the Phenex out, with something important. Whatever it is, must involve Ise-kun, as its obvious that she gained a little crush on him, seeing his determination during the Rating Game and things like that.

Koneko-chan came, who's on my lap, is eating pizza and ice cream while dressed in her usual casual clothes consisting of blue shorts and a white top. Millicas-chan is in the same situation, but it seems she can't handle her ice cream well, and keeps getting brain freezes. Although she's in a cute pink summer dress and is wearing glasses~ So cute~

Mittelt is here, sat near Ise-kun, blushing for some strange reason. She's wearing her usual gothic outfit. Raynare looked really uncomfortable right now as she's 'forced' to sit next to Ise-kun. Although its painfully obvious that she likes it really.

Yumi-chan's here, sipping coffee elegantly, and is wearing a short pink skirt and a flowery patterned top. The twins are here, obviously. Isane-san does look nice today though, and is dressed in gothic lolita. Definitely, she's just raised up her cuteness level by several amounts.

Xenovia-san came, keeping her promise. Although looking at her...it looks like I've put her through something so awful. She clearly isn't used to this amount of people coming to a karaoke box. Well I'm the same as her. Asia-san is dressed in gothic lolita as well, and looks really happy to be here.

Kiryuu-san that perverted equal of Ise-kun's, and another more perverted version of Isane-san is here as well, and is giving lewd looks towards the perverted man, Ise-kun. Geez, its painfully obvious that like Raynare, she likes him as well.

Kalawarner-san had just finished singing and has sat back next to me, stroking my arm slowly, enticingly.

"My husband, did you like seeing me sing? Do I have a beautiful voice?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, patting her head. "You have a very lovely voice. But stop referring to me as your husband."

I crossed my arms, but she didn't even stop smirking at me for a moment.

"Boo, you're no fun. Just wait until you accept our love. As soon as you do, you can do what you want with my body, and I mean anything you want with my body~ My body, belongs solely to Yuuya-kun~"

I bit my lip and attempted to look away. But its so damn difficult when she shows me so much of her cleavage. I could see her nipples getting erect as well. Even if she's a little annoying, she has a rocking body.

She saw me looking at her breasts, and licked her lips lewdly.

"Ara, do you like what you see of your wife's body?"

"Y-Yes..." Wait, I just admitted that I like my WIFE'S body! I just implied that she was my WIFE! "W-Wait I meant-"

When I tried to explain, Kalawarner-san put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"There's no need to worry my cute husband. You don't have to worry. Just admitting it is enough for me. I know how hard it is for you to admit something like that, but you did and I'm proud, my future husband."

Ooh Maou. She's going to go even further into this now, isn't she!? Damn it! Why did I slip up now!? Kalawarner-san showed an interesting smile, and licked her lips very slowly, showing me her hot pink wriggly tongue.

But ignoring her...I saw that Koneko-chan was looking at the heart shaped necklace around my neck with interest.

"...Senpai, what is that necklace? ...It feels like power is coming from it."

I smiled and showed it her fully.

"Its a necklace that's very special to me. For years, I thought it was lost, or destroyed but I reclaimed it from Valper. And you're right, this thing does have power inside. And the secret is, only I can open it. Valper must've kept it with him, hoping I would show him what's inside."

She looked interested and ran a finger over it, before looking up at me.

"...Can I see what's inside?"

She asked me while looking cute. I patted her head.

"One day, I will definitely show you."

Koneko-chan showed a small smile hearing that. A smile that was only for me. Koneko-chan then did something even more cute and laid her head on my chest, and snuggled in...definitely, she's become more affection since last time.

"Asia! Lets show them a combo together!"

Isane-san proposed to the young blonde former nun who blinked in surprise.

"O-Okay!"

She replied, standing up straight away. They went to the front, and both started to sing a love song. While Isane-sans eyes were on me, Asia-sans eyes were on Ise-kun. It was like they were singing to us...

""...""

I thought I heard something coming from where the perverted friends of Ise-kun's...as expected, they were looking at me with envious and dirty eyes. Maybe its due to the amount of girls near me right now.

Usually back before Excalibur, I would just brush it off, but now, I feel like annoying them, so I gently ran my hands through Millicas-chan's hair, and all the way down her back.

I know one of them is a Lolicon (can't remember which one) so teasing them with a Loli is going to blown their minds. Since its a girl and a Loli, both of them would be affected.

"Nii-chan, that feels cold~"

She squirmed on my lap, rubbing her butt across my important 'thing'. It felt good, but I had to bite my lip, so I don't release a little moan.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist running my hands down your back."

"Ooh...is that so? Is Nii-chan a little lonely all of a sudden?"

I smirked at the perverts as they narrowed their eyes and nodded my head.

"That's right. I'm a little lonely right now Millicas-chan."

"Ooh...Nii-chan. Please don't feel lonely. Here, I can make you feel better."

She turned around slightly, and kissed me fully on the lips. When she did, the eyes of the perverts bulged and looked like they were ready to kill me. If only they knew...even when I was a human, I could fight strong opponents so killing those two would be easier than swatting flies.

"Damn it! He's got a cute Loli!"

"Life's not fair!"

They complained about it, but I didn't care as I deepened the kiss for a minute. In that time, my mouth dominated Millicas-chan's mouth as she moaned quietly, and slowly. Once I broke the kiss, I saw Koneko-chan smirking at me, and the perverted guys. Hehe...that's right Koneko-chan, its all awesome to get payback~ As they say, paybacks a bitch~

BUZZ~! BUZZ~!

I felt something in my pocket vibrating...

It was my phone. Good thing I put it on vibrate...my message tone isn't exactly good...thank you Akeno-san.

I fished it out of my pocket, and brought it to my face. When I did...it was hard to stop my nose from bleeding. It was a picture of Rias-san and Akeno-san together, embracing one another in a yuri way as they faced the camera with daring smirks, in very revealing swimsuits...if you can even call them swimsuits. Both of them just cover the bare minimum. Rias-sans was pure red like her hair, and Akeno-sans was pure white, something I found quite innocent and dangerous at the same time. But the best thing was, they both were wearing glasses! Ooh Maou! Its the best!

The message though was what really set me off. It said "We're waiting, at home with these on. Come and get us, big boy." with a love heart at the end! That alone was enough to make me want to rush home. Onee-sama's at home, with those on.

"...Senpai, I pray for your own safety that you aren't getting seduced by Akeno-san and Buchou right now."

Koneko-chan said it with venom, and was looking at her own breasts and her butt...no, she was looking at my crotch...damn! I can't control that thing down there! Kalawarner-san then snatched my phone and glared at it.

"So, this is what my husband wants is it? A threeway? Well, I will just have to go there, and make it a fourway, wont I husband?"

A-A fourway!? That's what she says right now!? She wants us to have a fourway...wear glasses and you're on...wait! I didn't mean to think that! Ugh, I'm losing my coolness by the erotic ways of these beautiful women! No! I need to keep my coolness...

Millicas-chan then snatched my phone from Kalawarner-san and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I-If its Onee-sama's body you wanted, then...you're thinking about being with Onee-sama right now. I-If that's the case, then why don't you include me as well Nii-chan!? I-I could do things with Nii-chan as well!"

I did a spit take and waved my head rapidly. I can't think straight right now. All of a sudden, these girls are coming onto me...or pinching my thigh as in Koneko-chan's case...ow, it hurts Koneko-sama...

"Oya? The size of the thing in your crotch is..."

"Shut up!" I barked at Kiryuu-san. "If you don't I will reveal your secret!"

"Nooooo!" She cried, tears coming from her eyes. "Please don't!"

Yeah, that shut her up. I know her secret, and if she doesn't want me to go and tell it to a certain someone in this room, then she'll be quiet and leave me alone. But even when I was thinking about it...no one had given me my phone back.

So when I reached for it, Millicas-chan put it down her dress, most likely into her bra and stared defiantly at me.

"You know that I will go down that dress to get it back."

"Nii-chan...that's so lewd...doing things in front of others...I'm not opposed to it though..."

I cried, and bent my head low. I'm not going to win against these girls. I seriously don't know what to do about it.

"So...Yuuya would even take actions against a girl in such a public setting...maybe this is the 'bonding' he was referring too..."

Xenovia-san! Do shut up! You've read the situation wrong as usual! This girl is going to kill me!

"So, Sensei has taken to like the erotic bodies of Rias-Buchou and Akeno-san huh~" Isane-san sang out from the front of the room, but clearly had a mass of killing intent behind her words. "Its alright Sensei, I know that we share something special."

Heee...is that a good thing or a bad one...?

I need to get out of here...all of the girls that like me are giving me evil eyes...I need to leave...its getting harder to breath in this atmosphere...

"I-I need the bathroom! Please!"

Koneko-chan and Millicas-chan shared a look before standing up. But it seemed that my phone was forever out of my reach now...maybe I will get lucky and they'll send me another one to my new phone.

When slipping out of the room, I took note of Yumi-chan sitting on some chairs. I didn't notice that she had gone from the room, but that was most likely due to me being caught up in the mayhem of those girls.

I went over to her, and sat next to her.

"Oh, Yuu-kun. What're you doing?"

I showed a strained smile.

"Crowds aren't my thing, so I needed some air."

"I see. Well I guess some habits are hard to get rid of huh."

I nodded with a sigh. Yumi-chan then grasped my hand.

"Yuu-kun, I never thanked you, properly before, have I?"

"You don't need-"

"I do." She stopped me, and then faced me. "I have to thank you...for everything you sacrificed so I wouldn't be led astray. It seems that since that facility, you've been looking after me, keeping me safe. All of this time, you've been protecting me, and felt so alone, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't feel like that anymore. I feel good, about life now. But Yumi-chan...no. Make that, Itsuki-chan. You know, when I dropped into that depressed state...all I could think about was my time at the facility, and my life before that. It kept playing around in my head constantly."

Yumi-chan's face turned astonished as I mentioned her real name. Then, with a voice full of sincerity, she spoke to me in that soft angelic voice of hers.

"Vince-kun you don't have to tell me. Whatever you've done, it doesn't matter."

"But I want too to tell you." I replied softly. "There's many things about me that you don't know. Many things I want to share with you. There's many things you need to know about me...my life before the Holy Sword Project. Before it...I was a warrior for the Church, and I previously was Freed's senpai..."

Yumi-chan moved off the chair, and sat on my lap, draping her arms around my neck.

"It doesn't matter, about Freed, or anything that happened in the past. All that matters is what you and I have become. You know, Vincenzo and Itsuki are in the past, and Yuuya and Yumi are the future. Lets forget them and move forward. Yuu-kun...I love you, so much. I always have loved you, and I always will. Everyday, you're on my mind, always in my thoughts. Yuu-kun is my cherished one."

I'm her cherished one...the one she loves. She loves me and...I love her. She's the one that I loved first, after someone else, I wont talk about. It hurts even thinking about that girl.

"You're wrong. Even though you say they are in the past and should stay there...the past makes us stronger as well. So, lets not forget Itsuki and Vincenzo. Lets keep them close within ourselves, and look forward to the future, that you and I share."

Yumi-chan cheered up and hugged me around my neck. I patted the back of her head softly.

"Yumi-chan, I love you as well. I always want to be with you, no matter what happens, okay? We, will always be together...now and in the future as well. I wont let anyone ever harm you again. No one like Valper will touch you, and I will lay down my life if it means yours is safe. Yumi-chan...I want you to be...my...girlfriend...alright? I'm sorry that doesn't sound...romantic enough but..."

My face burned like a thousand suns. Its something hard for me to do. I can fight and kill without worry. But when it comes to relationships, I choke up and don't know how to proceed.

"Y-Yuu-kun...you asked me that...so shyly. If you ask me like that, then I can't deny you, Yuu-kun. I can't deny your feelings...I know that its hard for you to admit them...but to admit them like this to me...Yuu-kun, I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

My face turned upwards in delight, and I hugged her as I said "Thank you." in a murmur, while pressing my face into her impressive bust. Yumi-chan hugged my head, and rested her own on top of my head.

For several minutes, we stayed in our embrace, reveling in the closeness we had to one another. Right now, I can say that I am truly at peace.

"Yumi-chan..."

"Yuu-kun, don't worry. From now on, I will always be with you."

I took my head away from her bust, and leaned up, capturing her lips with my own. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it wasn't a kiss of lust or anything like that. The kiss however, did show our undying love for one another.

We stayed kissing for quite along time. I don't know how many minutes could've passed. Although I suspect it could've been way half an hour before we finally stopped. I was content with doing it.

"Say Yuu-kun...do you want to go back to the others, or shall we stay out here by ourselves longer?"

I smirked and brushed her face with the back of my hand.

"Definitely stay out here by ourselves."

She smiled beautifully, and put her head on my chest, snuggling in. She's even curled up on my lap right now. Its so adorable~ I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her tightly. This couldn't be more perfect right now.

...Even though I haven't found my answer yet, and maybe I wont for awhile. But even if I don't know what I am going to do now, I do know that whatever it is, I want Yumi-chan to experience it with me.

* * *

**End chapter! This was like a little epilogue to the Excalibur arc. But, it isn't the end of Yuuya's story, as there are still some skeletons in his closet so to speak. **

**And a little question...some people seem to want Zirnitra in Yuuya's harem. While I don't have a problem with it, what does everyone else think? Please let me know, and until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Xenovia, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Valerie, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Thanks! And yeah, that person will be revealed in time~**

**Akito the Destructor; Actually, you're right about that.**

**BlackAceStriker; That's definitely his preferences alright. Hehe, I have a plan for when she comes along, it is going to be interesting when he meets her alright. Eeeh, I've never had anyone do something like that, so erm...I'm not really sure to be honest.**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, it was mine as well. I'm glad that I was able to help you out with your story. Yeah, there were some good moments in the chapter, huh. And yeah, I'm glad that you liked it~ To me, it is canon as well, hehe~**

**Ireadeverything; I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that it is.**

**Ashzaroth; Well, that's your opinion and I can't change that, but each member is going to get screen time, that's all I can say. That was for his character, and has been explained before, and yeah, I suppose I did, but I'm sure that isn't the case, or a rare case now. Well, I'm glad that you liked it! **

**With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**There's something about Yuuya.**

It was probably fate that allowed me to live...

That's what my initial thoughts where when I was lying in my bed, girls all crowded around me. It's funny. Right now, I could have any of them, since they literally say things like that. But...something inside tells me that whoever I make my partner the others wont ever give up...

Ise-kun keeps saying that he's going to make a harem...harem huh. I dunno if I would want such a thing. Too much annoyance if you ask me. Then again, I can see the benefits of having girls around all the time. I can see why that perv wants a harem. But at the same time...he's like...lets just say that the Dragon aspect of his Sacred Gear is making it good for him.

Whatever, he shouldn't be on my thoughts anyway. He does my head in sometimes, and when he says things about me dying...well, the old me would've let it go, but now I don't think that I will. Maybe I could have my Sacred Gear use its illusions and make him trapped in said illusions for along time...kuku, that's naughty of me to say~

"...Hmmmmm...Yuuya..."

Rias-san next to me casually wraps her arms around my arm as she pushes her breasts against my chest. Kuku, doing such a thing in her sleep is bad, you know my adorable King? It's funny. Before the Excalibur incident, I didn't take much notice of the girls. But now, I can beginning to see them in a new light. Rias-san is quite sexy, if I do say so myself.

"Nii-chan...play..."

Then there's the Loli Gremory that's currently lying on top of me, casually grinning to herself. Gotta have a Loli around, makes life more interesting. Especially one that calls you 'Nii-chan' which is fucking adorable. I haven't realize it until lately, but having such a thing is quite nice.

"Fufuf...punishment..."

Then there's the other girls that are around. Akeno-san being one. She's practically naked right now, having her arms draped across my stomach as her head rests on my chest. It's funny, since she is wedge between myself, and Rias-san. Even though she's asleep, Rias-san seems to have a displeased face on when she feels Akeno-san pressing against her.

"...Nyaa..."

Koneko-chan, sharing a spot with Millicas-chan on my chest, purred cutely as her tail wrapped around my leg. I haven't a clue on how she would be able to stay on my chest when the Loli Gremory is right there, laying on top of me as well, but she finds away, that damn Nekomata-chan who I want to take and have for myself forever and ever.

"...Ooh husband..."

Kalawarner-san was also in the bed, hugging one of my legs between her bust, her head rather close to certain parts of my body. I...felt complicated that she had her head that close to my 'thing' especially when this chick keeps trying to rape me constantly. Just the other day she walked in on me in the shower and forced herself upon me. It took me quite abit to get her away from me. Sorry Kalawarner-san, but rape isn't my thing.

"Yuu-kun, good morning."

Then there's my Yumi-chan. She's currently staring at me with lidded eyes, seemingly half awake. Each time that I look at her, I just remember the confession that we had during the karaoke thing. It was nice, that we were able to say what we felt for one another. I haven't felt like this in years...so long ago.

"Good morning, Yumi-chan. You look well rested." I smiled, and petted her face. "How are you today my Princess?"

She lightly blushed and moved a tiny bit closer, which says volumes about the closeness that we were already sharing.

"It was good...it was nice to lay next to you and sleep within your warmth...although..."

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong Yumi-chan?"

I asked as she looked around.

"I was just wondering where the others are. Particularly Isane-san. She is usually around you..."

Regrettably, it seems that Isane-san couldn't attend the sleeping in this bed this morning. I think her Onii-san is trying to limit the contact that we have with one another. Although I don't really care what he thinks to be honest, since that hasn't gotten anything to do with him. Then again, I am unsure of what my feelings are for her. She's my student, that much is obviously clear. But beside that, I don't know what else to feel. Although giving her kisses doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

And the other girls couldn't be here. Damn that Raiser and his need for his peerage members. I was hoping that I would be able to have a little fun with them. And I want Grayfia-san as well. If she wore some glasses, then I would literally become so very happy. Although Reina-san isn't here, she explained that she had to deal with her family and other crap like that...makes me sad that she didn't come here and wear some good old fashioned glasses. She'd look incredible in such things. I have to make it a rule that they wear glasses all of the time...it is going to drive me wild, it really is. I wont be able to stop if I saw them in glasses.

"Aah yes, it seems that Isane-san and the others couldn't make it today. Why did you ask anyway? Are you missing them?"

I chuckled lightly, smiling at her.

She dipped her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"No...not really. I am happy that they aren't here. Usually they crowd the bed, making it slightly uncomfortable. Yuu-kun, we have to get a bigger bed than this. I mean, literally this bed is too small Yuu-kun. If the others are going to be staying here, we'll need to get a bigger bed."

She's got a point...yeah, we could do with a bigger bed, and a bigger house...bigger everything actually. With people moving in, doing what they want, and basically eating whatever they want, we need bigger places, and we need to put locks on the cupboards so that people like Xenovia-san can't eat my food!

Yeah, that cheeky girl has been eating my stuff lately, and she uses all of my toothpaste, and then there's the fact that she makes it so the water is really cold as she takes hours in the shower.

"I know I know. I will talk to Rias-san about it at some point." I grinned, and kissed her cheek. "I'll make sure that she doesn't go too overboard either. Only like an extension or something would be good..."

"Me, going overboard?"

I heard the familiar voice of our King.

So turning, I saw that she was indeed awake, casually looking between me and Akeno-san, since Akeno-sans breasts are pressed against me. She would frown when seeing Akeno-san, but smile when seeing me.

"That's exactly it, my King. I thought that you would do something that would make this place...you know, everyone would be able to see it in space or something. That's what you do, isn't it?"

I'm literally not exaggerating right now. It really isn't me going overboard. The Gremory's have a thing where they do go overboard, and then they all like really people that go way too much into the affection stuff.

"Kukuku~" She gave a dark chuckle as she rested her hand on my face. "As if I would go too far. I wouldn't ever do anything to make our..." I stared, and she relented. "Your home different to how you would want it. Who do you think I am anyway?"

"Hmmm, good point. But you know, Xenovia-san is becoming a problem lately."

That's putting it lightly actually. She's a menace to my health. Cheeky woman is making sure that I suffer immensely. I be kind, and she repays me by eating my chocolates. I don't have many luxuries in my life, but she is the one that makes my life hard, by eating them.

"Whatever do you mean?"

A sly smile appeared as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Tch, she knows exactly what I mean. It is that menace Xenovia-san. She's really getting on my nerves lately. I might've invited her and I thought that it would've been a nice thing...but she is like really testing my patience with what she thinks that she can do.

"I mean, that woman is eating all of my treats, and then she uses my toothpaste! She squeezes from the middle of the damn thing! That's not how you do it! I regret letting that woman live here!"

"I would do something, but this is YOUR house, so what could I do about it? She's YOUR house guest, so there's nothing I could do about it. Maybe you could make her leave, but that would set a bad example to your Devil Kohai's. Either way, you're going to have to deal with her. She isn't my problem while she's under YOUR roof, you know?"

I knew she'd say something like that, but it doesn't matter anyway. I will make sure that she doesn't want to have my chocolate taken away from me. Damn woman, is really becoming a thorn in my side.

"And I thought that you cared about me, Rias-san."

"I do care about you, very much. But Xenovia is your problem while she's here. It wasn't my choice to have her here. If it was, I wouldn't of allowed her here. Knowing her, she's going to become a potential rival."

She made a bitter expression as if she had eaten a bug, and faced away.

Kuku, if she's jealous, then that's a good thing~ It's cute when she shows such a jealous side. I could literally eat her up when she's like this.

"Mmmmm, Nii-chan, are you thinking about Xenovia-san again and the way that she eats your secret stash?"

Millicas-chan woke up and said that, as she lightly kissed me on the lips. Rias-san didn't miss that, and lightly scowled towards the younger Gremory. But said Gremory didn't seem to care as she put her head against my chest.

"She's always after my stash, I'm telling you. She's a menace that needs to be stopped. If she isn't stopped soon, I might have to yell at her and throw things at her."

I raised my determinations, but Akeno-san who had just woken up giggled.

"Even if you say that, you invited her Yuu-kun~ You're the one that allowed her into your home, so you have to deal with the consequences of the renegade chocolate eater."

Renegade chocolate eater is right. She's a stealing woman that needs to stop stealing things from me. Seriously, does she have to do things like that? It is cruel and mean and I think she does it just to hurt me.

"...She's right about that, Yuu-senpai." Koneko-chan came into the conversation, purring as I stroked the back of her head. "...But you're also right Senpai. ...She's the one that has been eating my sweets as well."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "She's a menace! She really is trying to ruin our chocolates! Koneko-chan! You go and tell her that she should stop with the eating of my foods! I am becoming more and more stressed because of this woman with blue hair! Doesn't she realize what she has done to me!?"

"...Take a breath." I took a deep breath. "...Exhale." I did as she asked, then Koneko-chan petted my face. "...Good Senpai, no need to get worked up over chocolate bars."

"You say that, just wait until you know that she stole your chocolate chip muffins that you've been saving...oops, did I say too much?"

I gave a sly grin, as her face dropped considerably.

"She stole my chocolate chip muffins!?" She let out an uncharacteristic howl, but then calmed herself. "...It doesn't matter, I will get others from the shop later...and put a big padlock on my chocolate stash."

"That's probably a wise precaution."

Yumi-chan agreed with Koneko-chan's words, then Akeno-san stood up, showing me all of her glory. Of course my face flushed as she wriggled around. That's what Akeno-san does after all, showing me something that is basically perfection personified.

"Ara ara, you're staring at me Yuu-kun, you really shouldn't be doing that ecchi boy. Do you want to turn into Ise-kun?"

"Don't you ever compare me to that little pervert Akeno-san."

"Fufuf, you truly don't want to be compared to him, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked as Akeno-san looked towards Buchou.

"That's right, I don't like being compared to him."

"Ara ara, Buchou would like it if you developed a perverted streak. She wants you to ravage her body~ You know, since the Excalibur stuff is over with, she was hoping that you'd be a good boy and take advantage of her~ She even writes down what she wants you to do to her~"

Rias-sans face turned more and more bright red as Akeno-san talked about her.

"A-Akeno-"

"Then, there's the bondage." Akeno-san spoke over Rias-san and giggled. "Even though you wouldn't expect it from the Crimson Haired Virgin Princess, she has been deciding to be kinky...for her, that is. It usually just consists of her being bound to the bed. Aah, she's really lost when it comes to the art of seduction and bondage. She doesn't even understand the rules of it. Isn't that cute Yuu-kun?"

Saying such a title towards her and basically insulting her sense of seduction, Rias-sans face turned angry.

"Akeno! That's enough! Aren't you a virgin yourself?! And what's that about my art of seduction!? T-That's something I know about!"

Akeno-san grinned, and pushed Rias-san to the the side as she draped her arms around my neck, to the annoyance of the others, bar Kalawarner-san who is asleep right now.

"Ara, if you say that, then I will just have to take him right here and now? Wouldn't it be interesting if I took him here and now Buchou? You wouldn't object, right? He'd have experience for the inexperienced like you."

"T-That's not true! Yuuya and I are going to share our first romantic relationship together! We're g-going to lose our virginity's together! You're just horrible Akeno! I've already staked my claims on him! You're not allowed!"

It really escalates when it concerns my virginity, doesn't it? I thought that I would be in charge of that...guess not. Ah, whatever. I don't really care so much about it. As long as it is with a girl I love, then the other stuff doesn't matter.

"Ara? Why aren't I allowed? I thought that I'd be a good candidate for him?"

"T-That's not true! You're a vulgar woman with dirty desires. If you become Yuuya's partner, then he'll surely turn into a pervert in no time!"

"That's the idea." Akeno-san tittered, and lightly patted my face. "Wouldn't it be more interesting if Yuu-kun here was a perverted guy? Fufufuf, I believe that it would make sex more interesting."

Geez, I've barely begun to understand what my life is now, and she's ready to jump my bones. She's such an...well, I wouldn't mind having sex with her. But right now is a little...

"B-But Nii-chan promised me that we'd be having sex first!"

Millicas-chan that Loli-sama proclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

Rias-san sharpened her eyes, and sat up on the bed, exposing her breasts, and wore a frown.

"Millicas, don't say such things like that. It doesn't matter who you are to him, I am his King, therefore I am the one that is going to have sex with him first."

"N-No way Buchou." Yumi-chan interjected, and also showed me her breasts as she hugged my arm tightly. "That's not right, Buchou. I've known Yuu-kun the longest, so I am the one that is going to take advantage of that boy!"

"...No, I am first."

Koneko-chan came into the conversation again, this time she used her Neko parts to be so totally adorable, and make a cute little face that was directed towards me. D-Don't do such a thing Koneko-chan, it is too cute.

"Koneko, don't you get involved as well." Rias-san stared with annoyance. "All of you bar Millicas are my peerage members, and I don't count Kalawarner since she is a Fallen Angel and not currently conscious. If anything, you should allow me to have Yuuya first. It is only common courtesy."

"Fufufu, but I'm his Senpai. Doesn't that account for anything, Buchou?"

Akeno-san argued as she lightly kissed my face.

Without my authorization, my face turned a slight tinge of pink. It wasn't my fault that Akeno-sans got a soft touch to her lips.

However, Rias-san continued to frown as she glared at her Queen.

"As I am his Senpai as well as his King, it is to be expected that the King is affectionate with the Pawn."

"Go and be affectionate with Ise-kun then."

Akeno-san countered as she pressed her boobs into my face! D-Don't do such an attack already! I am a warrior damn it! I can't have my self control overthrown by such a simple attack! Even if her breasts are possibly the biggest that I know of!

Rias-sans eyes turned dark as a crimson aura ran throughout her body, becoming visible towards us.

"Akeno, I am affectionate towards Ise, but there's a difference when it is Yuuya. He's the one that I want to be...the closest too, therefore why don't you go and show Ise some affection? I'm sure that he would love you being affectionate with him."

Akeno-sans smile darkened and sparks of electricity went through her body as she unlinked away from me, moving closer to Rias-san.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun isn't the man I want, Buchou. Ufufu, he's...not for me. Yuu-kun on the other hand understands me and accepts me easily, so therefore he is the man that I am going to be with. Even if it is the King like you, I wont back down."

Akeno-sans eyes showed her willingness to fight against Buchou. And Buchou wore the same eyes, the same expression. It was as if she was really unhappy with the situation right now.

"Don't test me Akeno. Even as the Queen, my feelings for my Pawn are going to be shown when we start the romance between us two. Now, I suggest that you back off before this gets physical."

Buchou pushed against Akeno-san so her breasts mashed together with the Queens. Akeno-san also pushed against Buchou, shoving her breasts right against the Kings. Because of the bigness of their breasts, it was as if they were molding together, forming a perfect shape.

"Getting physical? I didn't realize that you liked that sort of thing, Buchou? Ufufu, if Yuu-kun wished it, then I would of course be open to a threesome between me, you and him. But, no going down on me Buchou~ That area is specifically for Yuu-kun~"

I blushed at the thought of a threesome. Even someone like me would even get slightly aroused when thinking about two beautiful girls coming together like this.

"D-Don't be stupid Akeno! Geez, this is Yuuya's house, I don't remember ever having you move here. Why don't you go back to your shrine? It would be better if that happened, don't you think!?"

"Ara ara, even if you say that, it doesn't change the fact that I am here. I am going to be here after you leave, then I am going to take advantage of that boy there!"

Akeno-san pointed at me, then pointed at Buchou with a horrid face on.

"No you are not! I forbid you to start a relationship with him!"

Rias-san roared as Akeno-san pushed her.

"Don't you say things like that Rias! You're being too stingy again!"

Ooh, she called her 'Rias' instead of 'Buchou' like she usually does. Fufu, does that mean Akeno-san is really serious right now?

"This is Yuuya's home! And you're not invited anymore! Now get out!"

Rias-san...you do realize what you said contradicts what you said before about Xenovia-san. Ugh, girls really are confusing when it comes to things like this. Perhaps it would be easier if I just try and escape...

"Exactly, this is Yuu-kun's home! Not yours! He decides who and who doesn't stay here! I don't see you complaining about Koneko-chan or Kalawarner or even Xenovia!"

Aah, it's cute when Akeno-san acts like a girl her age, rather than the noble persona that she builds up. They should act their ages, even if their bodies are really too mature for them...it is as if God or whoever is trying to test me.

"I will complain about them if they come onto my Yuuya! Koneko, you're also the one that is coming onto my Yuuya!"

Koneko-chan, who had moved up my body and is currently nuzzling my face gave a blank stare and snuggled into my body.

"...I'm not getting involved with your arguments nya."

Maou, she meowed. That's just too fucking adorable. I can't have it any other way than having her now. She's just too adorable for words, she really is. I can't have her any other way...

"Yuuya!" Rias-san scolded for unknown reasons. "Don't be seduced by Koneko's wild ways!"

"Hey, she did that without me saying anything, I didn't tell her to do that. So don't start yelling at me because she is the one that is meowing adorably and cutely and is making me feel good deep within my chest..."

Koneko-chan smiled softly into my chest, her eyes brimming with a soft nature.

Rias-san pouted and stood up.

"Y-You're horrible Koneko. You're even coming onto my Yuuya when he isn't for your taking, and you Akeno as well. You both should leave Yuuya alone! He isn't for your exploration, you understand?"

Both Akeno-san and Koneko-chan just stared at the redhead who sighed in frustration, and stood up.

She showed everything that was her, her big breasts, her small hips and her womanhood. She didn't even care to cover up, which does speak volumes about how comfortable she is being seen naked, even by peerage members.

"Hmph, I'm not going to act like an immature child like the rest of you. I'm going to go and get ready for the day."

Even though she said that, she still stood up rather quickly and rushed out of the room, her eyes bouncing as she left, and her slamming of the door only portrayed her childishness.

When she left, Akeno-san released a titter.

"Ufufu, I think we've upset Buchou~"

"Wasn't that your fault though, Akeno-san?"

I questioned with a raises eyebrow, only to be met with a slightly strained face of Akeno-sans.

"Even if you say it like that, it doesn't change the fact that she is the one that is way too clingy. Aah well, I'm also going to go and get ready for the day."

Akeno-san also stood up, giving me perfect shots of everything that she has to offer a man, and I couldn't say anything other than stare at her beauty. She caught me looking, and gave a seductive wink as she left the room.

"Yuu-kun, I'm also going to go and get ready."

Yumi-chan kissed me briefly before standing up and leaving the room. Unlike the other two, she had the decency to wear panties, but still I could see her oppai, which admittedly are quite amazing in of themselves. Although not as big as Rias-san or Akeno-san, they still didn't suck.

So, I was left with two Loli's and Kalawarner-san who I suspect of being awake. I'm sure that I can feel her normal breathing hitting my crotch, and each time it does, it sends twinges throughout my body.

I looked down at my Loli's, seeing that they have made no intention to move in the slightest.

"So, you two aren't moving?"

A mumbled question came from me as a small noise came from Millicas-chan and a slightly sad sigh came from Koneko-chan.

"N-No, I want to stay on Nii-chan longer."

"...I don't have anywhere to be right now. ...I'm not moving."

They both answered like that as they got off my body, crawling to either side of me. Koneko-chan on the right, and Millicas-chan on the left. Wrapping my arms around the girls, I merely allowed them to stay there for as long as they wanted.

* * *

So, for at least ten or so minutes, both Koneko-chan and Millicas-chan laid in my arms, snuggling against me. I didn't have a problem with Loli's doing things like this, I just felt good about the fact that these two were this close to me. Makes me feel happy that the girls would do something like this.

"Ooh Nii-chan..."

"What is it, Millicas-chan?"

I asked, but she gently shook her head.

"It's nothing, I just like being this close to you."

I smiled in appreciation, and gently kissed her forehead. She giggled slightly, and held my hand.

It was at that time that I felt Kalawarner-san stroke me from under the covers, so I rolled my eyes.

"Oi, you can knock that off as well." I kicked my leg out, causing her to let go. She came up from the covers, but I shook my head. "You're not taking advantage of me you perverted woman."

She looked at me with a sad face, but I simply stared at her with a annoyed expression.

"Geez husband, you're so overreacting when it comes to things like this, I'm telling you. It isn't right, you know? Husbands and wives are supposed to show affection and whatnot when they are this close."

I sighed deeply, and approached her face casually. She flushed when I got inches within her face. Millicas-chan also showed annoyed eyes when I lightly stroked Kalawarner-sans face.

"Kalawarner-san, there's a flaw with your words then."

I inched closer, so our lips are really close. Literally, not even a piece of paper would be able to separate us. Yet Kalawarner-san looked really...I don't know, she didn't have much of an expression, although her face was bright red.

"W-Whats that my husband?"

I smiled at her, and she did the same. Geez, you're not going to quit this crap, are you?

"The thing is..." My smile turned into a frown as I flicked her forehead. "We aren't married you idiot!"

"Iyaaa!" She recoiled and stuck out her tongue. "You're cruel husband. Saying such devastating news such as that. I don't know what to think about this. Here I am, giving myself to you, and all you say is cruel words like that, breaking my reality." Kalawarner-san stood up fully naked, and folded her arms. "Hmph, husband is so cruel."

"I'm not being cruel. I am just stating that you and I aren't married, nor will we ever be in the near future, or even in the far future. Get that through that skull of yours. Now, stop saying things like that. It really is making me feel weird just to hear such words."

Hearing marriage just brings me back to that idiot Raiser. Ugh, I don't even want to think about that idiot.

"That's what you say now my husband, but in the future, you'll be glad that you married me. Especially when we celebrate our marriage, and then when we have our children, you'll be happy."

Ugh! What is it with her and marriage and weddings and kids!? Who at my age wants children!? You'd be mad to have children at my age! Ugh, it doesn't even matter anymore!

"If that's what you say, Kalawarner-san."

I remained indifferent towards her, which made her pout.

"Husband! Don't you see that I want children as well!? Please respond to such things my Darling!"

I smirked internally, and remained mostly stoic.

This usually works when she talks about children. If she goes off about it, I can do something like this and then she will stop talking about children and babies and other stuff like that.

Seeing that, Kalawarner-sans pout turned even more pouty.

"H-Husband, aren't you even bothered about the fact that I want to have children with you? We could live together forever and ever with our babies, we could even name them after you and I if you like?"

"Okay, if that's what you say."

She growled at me, and pointed at me with an annoyed face.

"Whatever, I am going to go and make breakfast, not that you'd appreciate it anyway!"

She huffed and ran out of the room...

Wow, that was really quick. She usually tries more and more harder than that. Guess that she doesn't want to have a romantic encounter this morning. Saves me from losing my sanity actually.

As I was reeling from that, Koneko-chan moved upwards and stared into my eyes.

"...Senpai, I want..."

"Hmm? What do you want?"

She shook her head, and stood up, she didn't reveal her body to me as she was wearing one of my shirts, that was big on her frame, despite me being less than average height myself.

"...I am glad that Senpai is back to being normal."

After she said that, Koneko-chan left the room and I presume that she went to get dressed. Aah well, I suppose that I should be getting up as well. Although I don't feel like I want too...hmph, I think that I am becoming lazy, the more time that I don't do anything.

I turned downwards to my smaller companion and petted the top of her head.

"Millicas-chan, time to get dressed."

"Boo, yes."

Following my words, she stood up, and showed her Loli body to me. I lightly smiled as she tried to showcase her Loliness. It was cute, seeing her small body. I don't really care about breast size and such, but seeing a naked girl is always fun. I can see why Ise-kun likes it so much.

"Don't be so cute, my adorable Millicas-chan. Go and get dressed. Don't show me such cute things."

"O-Okay Nii-chan!"

Like a bullet, she ran out of the room. She really is full of energy today.

I stood up, making my way to the draw.

Slipping on some clothes from the draw, I made my way downstairs, and what I saw royally pissed me off.

"Yum, these really are tasty treats. Oh, I haven't tried those ones before. Hmmmm, these ones are also delicious tasting. Perhaps I could make sure that these ones are also within my grasps. I love the texture of this one."

Xenovia-san.

Xenovia-san was grinning as she ate some of my chocolate bars...no Yuuya, don't kill her. She doesn't know any better. She doesn't know that if she eats your chocolate she is going to suffer a terrible, terrible death by my hands. But, that's Xenovia for you, isn't it? She doesn't ever, ever stop, does she? She finds it funny eating my food, my precious...

I noticed the others around the table bar Rias-san and Akeno-san who must've gone to school already and Kalawarner-san is cooking something, so I went to sit down, Millicas-chan and Koneko-chan jumping onto my lap straight away. Usually, it is just the Loli redhead, but today Koneko-chan has also jumped onto my lap.

Yumi-chan moved to the right of me, and wrapped her arms around my arm.

My eyes however, were forever on Xenovia-san who is currently having her way with my precious...my precious...she can't touch the precious...my precious...great, now I sound like that thing from Lord of the Rings.

"Nii-chan, are you alright? You're staring intently towards Xenovia-san."

Millicas-chan, in concern, asked me that while lightly stroking my hand.

I sighed and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. She seems to...be enjoying...sweets..."

Bitch doesn't get off them in ten seconds then I am going to run a dagger through her heart! You're fucking brilliant Yuuya! Let her stay! Let her eat your food! Let her do this and that and you'll eventually get something!? That doesn't work for me! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to go insane in a minute if she doesn't let go of my chocolates!

"Hmmm, so I combine this one with this chocolate sauce then..."

As she made her way through the sweets, I took note of the Loli whitehead on my lap. She had taken her hands, and is gripping the table very harshly. It was as if she had discovered...ooh, that chocolate sauce is hers, isn't it?

"Something wrong Koneko-chan?"

I grinned, as she frowned.

"...She's after my food as well...Senpai, I can't allow her to eat them..."

"Breathe, remember. Take a breath Kohai. You have to use your breath and take control of your breathing, you understand, right?"

She gave me a sharp look, making me cringle slightly.

"...Don't, just don't."

Cold...

She's really cold towards me when I haven't done anything wrong, I don't believe I have anyway. She said something like that to me before...and now I can't say it back? That's not fair.

"Wow, if I use those two chocolates together, then that means they will give an even better taste into my mouth."

...I can't cope much longer...if she doesn't get her grubby mits of my sweets, I'm going to have to kill her. Even though death shouldn't be the thing that I am thinking about, I just can't let her get away with it...she's the one that is taking my chocolates and everything. It isn't fair...it is my chocolates and I worked hard for those things...she can't take them like that...

She took a piece of my chocolate that I had been saving, and it came dangerously close to her mouth...no Yuuya, don't kill her...Rias-san wouldn't happy if you killed her new Knight...she wouldn't be happy if she died...she wouldn't he happy if she died...she wouldn't be happy...

Kalawarner-san finished with the breakfast and dished it out to everyone, even Xenovia-san who makes it a point to continue putting my chocolates with her food. D-Does she do these things on purpose? She doesn't think that I can't see her, right!?

"Husband, I prepared the meal while thinking about you. I hope that it is to your liking."

Kalawarner-san blushed as she sat down next to me.

I looked at the appeasing looking food, and then at her.

She must be looking for my approval over such a thing. Ugh, I think that because she loves me or stalks me or whatever, she wanted to see what I thought of her cooking, then she could maybe improve if it is...bad?

I casually took a bite of the food, and smiled.

"It's nice Kalawarner-san, you should become a professional."

As soon as I said that, she beamed at me and her eyes turned a shade of crazy~

"If that's what my husband wants then I will do it!"

It seems that she has the fire in her eyes. I was only half kidding. While the food is good, I didn't think she would take such a thing seriously. But, meh it doesn't matter right now. As long as she is happy.

But that doesn't stop me looking at Xenovia-san with annoyed eyes. I didn't even see the time where Millicas-chan took my fork and knife and began feeding me, my attention was too much on that little blue haired woman.

"H-Hey Yuu-kun, what's wrong? What's with the killing intent right now?"

"Yumi-chan...she's eating my chocolates..."

My voice was harsh, and it sounded like it could kill with single words alone. It was that deep that I was worried that it would even kill me if I willed it to do anything like that.

"Yes, she is. But don't worry, you can always replace them..."

"Me replace them?" I glared, her flinching under my gaze. "Why should I replace them when she is eating them? If anything, she should be the one who replaces them for eating them. I mean, she lives here rent free, and all I ask is that you don't mess up the house and eat my sweets, and squeeze the damn toothpaste from the middle! Is it too hard to even understand something like that!? She lived in the Church, but that doesn't excuse manners!"

Xenovia-san, hearing my shout, put down her fork and knife, and gave me a glance.

"Yuuya, what is currently wrong?"

That's what she asks, is it? She doesn't see the badness of the way she is eating my chocolates? Ugh...whatever, I don't even care anymore, it doesn't even matter that she stole it...waaaah!

"Erm...I dunno, the fact that you eat my chocolates! What was the rules about that!?"

"That I shouldn't eat them, I know that."

She knows it...and she still does it? I wouldn't care if she asked, but she just takes without asking at all...ugh, I can't stand this much longer, I really can't. It is like a knife that cuts into me personally. I wish that it wouldn't be like that.

"Then why-"

"Because I became interested in the chocolates, and therefore, I decided to indulge in such endeavours. I am sorry that it caused distress, but I didn't have the intentions to do such a thing. If it helps, I will replace the chocolates, it isn't an issue."

W-Well...she said that she is going to replace them...

But then she takes a piece of chocolate and put it into her mouth!

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Eating the remains of the chocolates so I can replace them."

She says that like it is the most simple thing in the world! D-Does she think that it is funny that she does things like this!?

"B-But you can't do something like that! The polite thing to do is to stop eating the food! Or at least ask before you do it again! Don't you see that!?"

"I do not see that. I see that there's a problem, and I have a solution, don't you see? It would be better if we were together on this problem."

"We're not together on the problem though! When did I ever say that I was going to be together with you on this problem!? Ugh, you know, whatever! I've got things to do anyway!"

I stood up from the table and put the Loli's on chairs. Sighing, I walked towards the door, and grabbed my coat. I did say that I would be practicing with a certain someone before school starts, so I might as well make good on that.

* * *

...When I arrived at the training area, I saw that she was already stood there with a slightly flustered face. She was holding her naginata hardly, and her hands were quivering as well as her face turning a semi pink colour.

I approached the Senpai, and smiled slightly.

"Good morning Shinra-senpai, you're earlier than I thought you'd be. I thought that I would be alone for a few minutes actually, haha."

Senpai gained a blush, deeper than the one before, and smiled at me sheepishly.

"I...I am sorry...I thought that you'd be late...s-so I decided to come early Sensei..."

Calling me Sensei. Ugh, I really used to not like that sort of thing, but it doesn't matter now. Actually, I kind of find it adorable when someone older than I says such things while blushing madly.

"Yeah, I thought I would be a little later as well. But that damn Xenovia-san...never mind it doesn't matter."

"Hmm? W-What did you say about Xenovia-san Sensei? Is she causing problems?"

I released a breath and patted my pants, straightening them out.

"It isn't like she's causing much of a problem. Just minor little things...to other people. To me it is kind of important, but I can see that on the scale of things, it would be that big. Anyway, you said that you wished for a training session?"

She suddenly jumped up, excitement filling her face.

"Aah yes! I would like to see where my skills are at right now...r-rather, I know that it is going to take your time and everything...I'm sure that you have other things to do..."

She poked her fingers together, uncertainty filling her features.

However, I put my hand out and summoned a sword.

"No, don't worry about it. I have to check on my students every now and again, don't I? It's alright. You can come at me if you like. I will see what kind of power you've gotten Senpai since the last time we've trained. It will be interesting to see what kind of powers you've attained since the last time we sparred."

I got into a fighting form, pushing away from her. She also mimicked my actions, getting into a similar style. Hmph, so she is going to use a style like mine, is she? That's a big mistake Senpai, if you use something like me, then that means I am going to be able to parry all of your attacks. I will literally see them coming.

"Y-Yes Sensei, I shan't disappoint you, unlike a certain pervert that I can think of right now."

Huh? What is she talking about all of a sudden? What pervert? Isane-san? She's the only pervert that I can think of, and the other wouldn't be mentioned.

"Are you talking about Isane-san right now?"

Shinra-senpai looked away slightly, before tightening her grip on the weapon in her hands.

"Hyoudou-san doesn't have anything to do with this Sensei. Please, do not speak of her while we're training like this."

Damn, she just got all serious. Such a cute thing to see. But still, I can see that someone is wrong, her eye twitched when I mentioned Isane-san. She must've done something to make Senpai as rattled as this.

"Ah, I understand. It doesn't matter anyway, we're going to be sparing so talking about others is meaningless. Although I would like to see what is wrong with you when it concerns Isane-san. You've been unusually...distraught whenever she is mentioned. Is there something I should be aware of about her?"

"N-No Sensei...there's nothing about Hyoudou-san at all...she's an okay person, and her grades are slightly better than Hyoudou-kun's...but besides that, there isn't anything remarkable about her."

Hmmmm, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than she was trying to convince me. Hmmm, I think that Shinra-senpai might not like Isane-san for some reason. But why I wonder? What's Isane-san done? If anything, it should be her perverted brother that she doesn't like. But it is Isane-san?

"Are you sure about that, Shinra-senpai? Isane-san isn't so bad, is she?"

"She is Sensei. She's a pervert to the highest degree. And, she thinks that she can be perverted with you at all times, when it shouldn't be allowed Sensei. She's...She's trying to...she is attempting to...I was your student first..."

Aah, I think I understand what's going on. She's a little jealous about the fact that I am close with Isane-san, and Shinra-senpai was my student first, so she must be feeling resentful about that fact maybe? But even if that's the case, it just seems a little more than usual resentment.

"Shinra-senpai, may I ask about why you're feeling resentful?"

"N-No Sensei! I don't resent her! You've made a mistake!"

She became flustered and faced me with a nervous look in her eyes. She was even looking like a lost lamb. Poor girl, I think that she might not like Isane-san at all. Jealousy over Sensei attention maybe?

"Hehe, if you say so Shinra-senpai. Although, I believe that someone is annoyed over the fact that Isane-san occupies my time more than you do~"

"T-That isn't the case!" She yelled at me, stomping her feet. But then she regained her composure. "T-That really isn't the case Sensei. I don't have any feelings beyond simple annoyance for Hyoudou-san. She's...merely another student of yours. I don't have any reason to feel jealous."

"Jealous?" I parroted. "I never mentioned jealously. Shinra-senpai are you in fact jealous of my other student?"

"N-No...of course I'm not...I haven't a reason to be Sensei..."

She was trying to deny it, but I could totally see it in her eyes. She was jealous of the fact that I had another student. Poor Shinra-senpai, I will have to give her more attention from now on.

"Don't worry Senpai, I will make sure to treat you equally and pay attention to both of your needs from this day forth. I am sure that I've been paying attention to Isane-san because she's a naughty child with naughty desires, but one of my glasses wearing girls is also feeling resentful over such a thing, and I can't allow such a thing to occur."

"T-Thank you...Sensei..."

I gave a smile, with renewed strength.

"So come at me, Senpai, and I will show my new found strength as well! It's about time that we fight to see what you're made of, my adorable student!"

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

So, Shinra-senpai and I rushed one another with the intent to do harm, since this is a real training session after all. Doing easy things like holding back so the other doesn't get hurt isn't my style. You don't learn anything if you don't go with the intent to hurt. It is the intent to kill, that's when I draw the line.

"Here I come Senpai!"

"Yes Sensei! Come at me with everything you've got!"

"Well, if I did that I would kill you."

I joked lightly as we neared one another.

When she made it to me, she did a complicated slash at me, which I parried with my blade within an instant. Sparks flew off from our respective blades, filling the morning air with the intensity of that single slash.

Pushing off against her, I slashed towards her with speeds that would be hard to keep up with. If I had promoted, it would've been faster. But for this spar, no promotion is required.

As our blades met, I was surprised that she was able to stay on her feet. Usually, she would've been blown back by such a thing, but right now, she is struggling with my own blade, and is actually keeping her stance fairly straight. There's two openings that I can see, but no one is perfect, so I wont exploit those weak points.

"Wow, you've improved to not be knocked down with my slash. I'm happy that you're improving Shinra-senpai."

"T-Thank you Sensei." She blushed at the praise, and pushed against me. "But this is where I win Sensei! I will show you that I've gotten stronger!"

She forced her blade to completely move away from my own, and did slashes against me. However, each one that she did, I merely dodged, even without using my blade to parry. I could see each attack she was doing. She's a Technique type of fighter, therefore she has skills that are above average, however, her attacks are still too direct, therefore seeable.

"You're right, you're stronger, and faster. But Senpai, I can see your movements. You need to work on that. You're a weapon user, so you need to have your speed at a better level."

I swung my blade at her this time, parrying her weapons assault. She was forced to be pushed back, and I got within her guard. She attempted to defend herself, but I was too quick, and used the butt of my blade to knock her onto the floor, impaling her stomach.

"Guah!"

She was blown back by my attack, getting knocked onto her butt.

She recoiled from the attack, and jumped back straight to her feet, swinging her naginata around.

"Senpai, are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

She let a surprise look wash over her face as she did a number of more slashes against me. Even though I was evading her slashes, it was slightly difficult since the fact that she is using the Knight speed to enhance the way she uses her blade.

"Never Sensei! I wont quit just yet!"

She raised her determination, and made a decent stance against me as she stopped slashing at me. I can't see any flaws from a single glance. Good move, Shinra-senpai. You've mad me happy to be a Sensei.

I jumped back a few paces, and got into a stance with my blade as well, my sword out in front of me from my left shoulder to my right hip, crossing my body. She also had a mirrored stance of mine, and it was pretty good if I do say so myself.

"That's the spirit. Now come at me."

With that, Senpai and I faced off against one another.

We fought one another with everything we had, or at least was willing to show. During the fight, I couldn't help but admire how far she had come. She was using things that I didn't know she could do, and then she would show things that I knew she could do, and still was able to use it in a different way to the way that I taught her.

Of course, I was able to show my new skills to her as well, and slowly but surely, I was able to overcome the girl. But that doesn't mean that she didn't put up a good fight. Oh no, if it had been easy, it would've been boring, but it wasn't boring in the slightest. It was...exciting.

The way she moved her body was flawless, there weren't any wasted movements. The way she used her weapon was also a good way. Even mixing in her Sacred Gear every now and again was a good move for her to do.

I refrained from using my Sacred Gear, opting to merely just use my sword skills against the girl. I do have to say that she has improved though. During the fight, it kept repeating deeply within my mind. She was getting better and better, and I even know that she wasn't using her full skills against me. Rather, it was as if she wanted to see where I was at, as well as to see if there's anything she could do to counter me.

Her Sacred Gear comes in handy there though. Each time she brought it out after the cool down period, I nearly got beaten by the backlash of the attack. If I didn't use my Magic, I would've been beaten by this person.

In the end, it was obvious that I would come out on top, since I did teach her, and I always train, so of course I am going to be the one that is going to be able to win this little fight. However, that doesn't mean that she gave me a run for my money. It was slightly interesting to see that those little moves that she did.

"Phew, that was a good spar Senpai."

I released a breath and lightly smiled towards her as she collapsed onto the ground.

Her body was glistening with sweat, her glasses looking sexy as hell on her adorable face. Something about the way she held herself, rather didn't, right now just made me feel tight within my underwear. Hmmmm, I usually don't take much notice of such things either.

"A-Ah, yes, it was a good workout."

She wheezed out as she tried catching her breath, her breasts going up and down due to her heavy breathing.

Hehe, maybe I went a little far with the training. I should be mindful of what others are capable of doing. In the future, I will remember that as well. I wouldn't want her to be like this when school starts.

"You've really improved, Shinra-senpai. Your skills are higher than the last time that we trained."

I praised her as I sat next to her.

She sat up, and panted semi hardly.

"T-Thank you S-Sensei...b-but you're s-stronger t-than I..."

She seemed down by that, but I don't know why. There's others stronger than I am, yet I don't feel regretful about such a thing. It makes me want to work harder. I'd like to surpass Sirzechs-sama's Knight by the time that I am around 20 years old. I think it might take me that long, unless I get a power up somehow.

"Yes, but you've come close to my level, and you know that I don't just hand out praise like that, so you know that I'm being truthful with you right now. I am pleased with your progress, my Senpai."

She smiled slightly, her eyes fluttering around wildly. It was so cute when she did things like this, it means that she would show even more of a cuter side in the future.

"T-Thank you...I'm glad that I'm improving..."

"Yes, and don't be afraid to mix in traits from the other pieces as well. I mean, you mainly use the Knight piece for speed. But you could also use the Rooks strength to increase your striking powers. And use demonic powers as well, with the Bishop to add more power into your strikes, like Yumi-chan does with her holy demonic swords, and I do with my swings. Don't be afraid to use these things, it will work to your advantage. Trust me, I know these things. Being a Pawn gives me such advantages and being the Queen gives you the same advantages, only you can do it all of the time unlike I who has to promote to such a piece before I can make use of these aspects."

"S-Sensei...you're always in teaching mode...it is really nice that you're like that."

She lightly gushed towards me as I rose an eyebrow.

I suppose that I do do that a lot. I don't mean to to such things, but they just come out and then it ends up with me being like this. Ehehe, I guess that it doesn't matter in the end. As long as they learn from me, and I learn from whoever I learn from then it is all good.

"I suppose I am. But that's because...hmmm, I'm not that sure to be honest. Maybe it is due to the fact that I was always doing that to the others from the Church...eh, I guess it doesn't matter."

It was at that time that I felt slightly hot from the fight that we just had.

I threw off my shirt due to the sweat of the workout, which made Shinra-senpai flush very deeply. She was staring at my chest, her eyes showing desire deep within them.

While I wasn't immensely muscular or anything like that of Rias-sans cousin, I was slightly muscular, due to the daily training that I gave myself. A-And apparently, it seemed that she liked seeing something like that. Mehehe, I suppose to females, seeing a toned chest like mine is good for them.

"Senpai, something wrong?"

"I-I-I-I...e-eh...S-Shirayuki-sensei...that was...your chest is...erm..."

She stuttered and continued to blush at me. I could only withhold a giggle for so long before it came out and there was just something about her that when I giggled, she also smiled. But that was replaced with the same shy look when I inched closer towards her.

"Oh, you're staring at my chest huh? Do you like my chest or something?"

I teased lightly, causing her to flush even more.

"W-Well...that is to say...it is toned...a-and it is a good chest to have...it does look thick..."

I moved closer and closer, admiring her face as it became more and more red with time passing.

"Hmm, I suppose that it is, but that's because I train daily. If others did the same around here, then they would have bodies like mine. I am just thankful that my body isn't like that of Rias-sans cousin. He's literally like a bodybuilder. But Shinra-senpai, tell me, what's wrong with Isane-san. You seem to be thinking about her, am I right?"

"S-Sensei...how did you know that I..."

I gained a small smile, then frowned slightly.

"I just know you, that's all. There's no need to hide things from me, you know? If you're not happy with Isane-san, then please tell me."

"It isn't like I dislike her...it is the things about her that make me...worry for your safety."

What a funny way to put it. Worried for my safety. Who does she think that I am? Isane-san might be gaining power, but I am still stronger than she is. Unless she means it in a different way?

"Worried for my safety? Do you think that she is going to rape me or something?"

"...It's a possibility." She admitted, moving closer until our sweat covered bodies touched one another's. "Sensei...she's always so forward with you, groping you, and other things like that. She shouldn't be allowed to do things like that when I haven't..."

"Oh?" I raised a confident eyebrow. "Are you saying that you're jealous that Isane-san and I share the occasional kiss and whatnot? It's alright to be jealous, even I get jealous of things sometimes."

Shinra-senpai moved even closer, so her breasts pressed against me, her hand casually resting against the left side of my chest.

It was obvious that she was feeling jealous of Isane-sans and my closeness, and if I am right, then she wants to experience the same closeness that I express with Isane-san.

"...Sometimes even I get jealous of her Sensei...when we haven't moved forward like that."

I cupped her chin, and brought my face closer to her hot one.

"I see, so you want our relationship to move forward, is that what you're saying?" When I saw her give a timid nod, I could only let a smile grace my face. "It's alright Senpai, if that's what you want. I will kiss you and hold you if that's what you want? I don't mind doing such things with you."

"I-I...S-Sensei, that's so sudden...y-you wouldn't usually c-care about such th-things..."

"What can I say, I've changed since back then. I've decided that even life as a Devil is too short. I have to make the most of it, don't I? That's why, your lips, I will take for my own."

Casually, I brought our lips together, locking them in a sensual kiss.

She was shocked that I kissed her, and looked at me with unsure eyes. Not because of the kiss, but because I was the one who initiated such a thing. It must be surprising that I would do such things.

Shinra-senpai looked towards my chest, and put a hand there, rubbing it sensually. Even though she wasn't kissing me back yet, her body told me that she was still trying to understand if she should fully accept this or not.

I casually wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, so she was sat on my lap. She flushed when her soft butt touched my lap, and before I knew it, I felt her kiss me back with as much passion as she could muster.

Her eyes looked directly into my own, and I saw no hesitation, when I felt her tongue pushing against my lips, trying to part them. I was stunned for a few seconds, seeing the forwardness of my student, before indulging in what she wanted.

Parting my lips, her tongue took full advantage and was forced into my mouth. Deciding to be the dominant one between us, my own tongue 'attacked' her tongue, locking in a battle for supremacy.

She pushed and wrapped her tongue around my own, however I did the same, using my stronger tongue against her own, forcing her tongue to submit to my own. She continued trying and trying to overcome me, but in the end, she had to admit defeat, and allow my tongue to completely take control over her hot pink appendage.

"Mmmmmmmmmm~"

She moaned into the kiss as it became even more passionate. As of right now, I was controlling her tongue, and in turn, had full access to her mouth. Exploring the hot cavern, I took in every inch of her mouth.

Senpai slowly took my hand, and moved it from her back, and placed it on her left oppai. My eyes shot open at the ever continuing forwardness that she was displaying, but slowly and surely, I accepted her feelings on the matter, and kept my hand on her breast, feeling the softness of her oppai.

She was quite big in that region. She wasn't the size of Akeno-san or Buchou, but she came a close third, I know that. It was a good elasticity as well, the feeling of her breast. It was bouncy as well, and soft, yet also carried a strong firmness that comes from a trained body.

Somehow, we ended up with Senpai forcing me on my back, her straddling my hips, our parts pressing against one another's. Through her shorts, I could feel the dampness that accompanied being aroused sexually. I could be mistaken and she could be sweaty there, but it is unlikely, since she wasn't like this beforehand, or I would've seen it.

My hand naturally slid down her back, until it reached her soft, yet firm, butt. Lightly squeezing one of the cheeks, her moans into my mouth became exotic, her body relaxing itself from the tense state that it was before.

Smirking into the kiss, I continued casually rubbing her butt, using my other hand to slowly massage her breasts. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. She was literally reveling in the pleasure she was feeling right now.

As for myself, I could feel her grinding against me, taking full advantage of her soft body. Her womanhood was also grinding against my manhood. If it wasn't for our respective shorts, then penetration would've occurred, and I wouldn't of cared if such a thing happened.

But the thing is, she doesn't even seem to care that it could be something like that. So, while she's like that, I will also take advantage of the love that she is showing right now, and extend my feelings towards her as well.

Our kiss lasted minutes. In the meantime, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Literally, kissing a genuine girl in glasses is a dream come true for someone like me. It made me melt, just thinking about her body and her face in those sexy semi-rimmed red framed glasses.

When the kiss was broken, she stared at me with a happy face, her eyes glazed over.

"S-Sensei...that was...my head is spinning right now..."

She collapsed onto my chest, and I held her there with a soft graceful smile adorning my face.

"It's alright Senpai, I enjoyed it as well."

"I-I'm glad."

She wheezed out, attempting to control her breathing, her body still mashing against my own.

I held her close to me, not wanting to let go. Ignoring my adorable student, how could I do such a thing. It breaks me to think that she felt lonely, a feeling that I know all too well.

It didn't matter though, as I could now say that I've moved my relationship along with her.

* * *

...Sometime after leaving Shinra-senpai after we parted on good terms, I made my way to a certain room within the old school building. Since it was something that I wanted to do, rather than go to bleeding class, I ended up stopping short of a door that had 'Keep Out' written with yellow tape surrounding the door, plus various charms and other crap like that.

School, being something that I don't care about right now, I didn't have a choice but to come here...is what I am going to say if Rias-san or someone else questions me. Truthfully, I'd rather be here than be at class, and there's someone in here that does need social interactions, even if she says that she is fine on her own.

Personally, I don't see the reason for her to be in there, but as the Devils have said that she can't, I will just have to suffer through such a thing. Aah well, I can control her powers, so it doesn't matter what the Devils think.

Casually taking off the seals and the tape, I entered the room without worry. The darkness filled my vision as I looked around for the adorable Vampire. Even though it is dark, being a Devil allows me to see in such darkness.

I could see that the computer was shutting down in the corner. Must've become frightened when she heard that the door was opening, and wondered who it was. Hehe, she's such an idiot when it comes to being shy and social and all of that.

"Gasper-chan, come out. Don't be afraid, it is only me."

I decided to walk towards the coffin in the middle of the room, or 'our' coffin as the girl says. When making it there, I sat down with a small smile on my face. Even though being in a coffin reminds me that I could be dead, she likes it so I don't have anything to complain about.

I looked around, and saw out of the corner of my eye, that she was stood behind a bookcase, looking to see if it was really me or someone else. Offering a reassuring smile, I patted my lap.

"Come here, it is only me."

Her adorable face flushed upon seeing me, and rushed me with a "Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~!" at the top of her lungs.

Making it to me, she jumped onto my lap, and hugged me around my neck. Smiling, I patted the back of her head, and forced her head against my chest, although she would've made her head go there eventually anyway.

"It's okay, I am here now my adorable Vampire-chan."

"S-Senpai...you've come with me...I'm glad that Senpai is here."

She pecked my cheek softly, causing me to blush slightly. I've always been weak to cute things, and she's no exception. Literally, I couldn't do without her adorableness in my life. I think I would go mad if she wasn't in my life.

"Yes, I am here now. There's nothing to be worried about. I haven't been here for a couple of days, have I?" Shaking her head, I releases a tiny breath. "Sorry about that, been a little busy, talking to people and sorting out life stuff. Didn't allow me to take time off, but I have now and that's the end of it~"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around the smaller girl, bringing her closer and closer to my chest. Her adorable face went bright red as she snuggled into my chest. It is times like these that I have real fun.

"Senpai...not that I'm happy...but I was wondering...w-why are you here...? Sh-Shouldn't you be in class...?"

"Couldn't be bothered going to class, and thought that you could do with some company so I ended up here. Does that answer your question adorable Vampire-chan?"

I appeared aloof, but in all secrecy, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. Class is boring, and training took a little out of me, plus other activities that I best not mention here.

"T-That's bad S-Senpai...you should attend class as well..."

"Even though you say that, it doesn't mean that I am going to. And you're supposed to be in the classroom as well, but you're here. So don't lecture me on what I should and shouldn't be doing."

She stuck out her tongue at me, which I smirked at, and was tempted to take advantage of such things. But I reined in my growing lust, and lightly patted the back of her head.

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

"Good girl."

I gave a smile, but she looked at me with a slightly tilted head.

"Whats w-wrong Senpai? Y-You seem to be thinking about something."

"Just the new peerage member. It is that Xenovia-san, she has been stealing my chocolates and then says that she is going to replace them, but in the end, she doesn't replace then...ugh, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"O-Okay S-Senpai...but what a-are we g-going to d-do here...?"

What are we going to be doing here, huh. I've got a number of things, that I want to do. But, I couldn't do it, since the other girls would fucking kill me if I did the things that I am thinking about doing right now.

"Well, there's a number of things that I can think of." I teased, brushing her lips against my own. "But...you know, sometime, you're going to have to come out." She face fell and she gave a refusal shake. Stroking the back of her head, I kissed her forehead. "Please don't be worried, you don't have to worry about the outside world. I mean, your Sacred Gear doesn't start acting up when I am around, does it? You don't have to worry Gasper-chan, when you're released, I will be there all of the way. I will hold your hand and be right by your side. So don't worry about coming out of here, because I'm with you all of the way, my adorable Vampire-chan."

That seemed to calm the girl, and she made her head lift from my chest.

"If...I am to leave here...where would I...go...?"

"Duh, you'd come home with me. As if you'd go anywhere else. Don't be so silly in the future, you aren't going anywhere, other than my home with me."

"Ooh Senpai...you're so nice to me...don't ever change."

I slowly stroked the back of her head, and gave a single nod.

Seeing that, she smiled and placed her head on my chest again, only to stop and move upwards, facing me with a stare.

"Y-Your chest is naked Senpai...w-what have you been doing?"

She's only noticed such a thing now?

"Hmph, just training and other activities. There's nothing to be worried about."

I added, seeing the expression on her face, wiping it off with my words.

She gave a smile, and inhaled through her nose. As she did, a distorted sad face splashed itself over her features.

"B-By the way...w-why do you sm-smell of s-so many women...?"

"Kuku, that's because lots of women have lately been sleeping in my bed. Geez, they think they would allow me sometime to collect myself after the whole Valper shit and whatnot. But it..." I saw a small pout work its way onto her lips. "Whats wrong Gasper-chan? You couldn't be jealous of the girls that are attached to me, could you?"

"Y-You're mine Senpai...I-I might be stuck in here but you're miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

She screamed, making me recoil from her. My ears felt the sharp cry that she released, and it kind of hurt my ears. But at the same time, I could only tell that she was worried for me, and wanted me to be mindful of her feelings as well.

"That's right I am yours. Now come here, and I will show you how much I am yours." Grinning, I moved for the kiss, but at the last second, pulled away and lightly stroked her face only for her to pout. "Although, you've not had blood in awhile, have you?"

"N-No...b-but I don't like blood..."

"Liar, you love my blood. Go on, have a drink. I wont be offended if you take some of my blood. Go on, have a drink of my thick red blood~" As I sang it out, her eyes went straight for my neck. Smiling, I cocked my neck to the side, and showed my neck towards her. "Go on, have a drink. I wont be offended or anything. I know you need it, so take some."

"B-But..." I gave a stern look, making her relent. "O-Okay Senpai, I will drink you."

As soon as I said that, I felt a sharp set of fangs enter my neck, and hit my erogenous zone straight away. It took all I had to suppress a moan that was threatening to escape my throat.

As she drunk, I felt myself slowly losing the blood. At first, I couldn't feel it, but after numerous times, I've come to understand when she takes blood, and how much she takes.

The coolness of her skin was being caressed by my fingers, slowly lifting her skirt, so my hand could rest on her butt. She groaned as my hand groped her small butt, earning a chuckle from me in return.

I heard her slurp around my neck, her body grinding against my own as my eyes became slightly heavy. Hmmmm, must be because of the drinking, and the training. Could do with a nap anyway...hmmmmm, yeah, a little sleep right now could do me a world of good...

"Gasper-chan, I'm going to sleep for a bit. Don't be afraid to drink me as much as you want. Just, don't take too much, okay?"

She unhooked her teeth from my neck, giving a nod, only to return to biting me, sucking my neck for all she could muster. At that time, my eyes casually fell shut, and sleep overtook me...

* * *

...When I woke up, I saw that she was asleep on top of me, small traces of blood by her lips. Using a tired finger, I wiped away the blood, and stroked her chin at the same time.

Looking outside, I could see that it was dark...damn, don't tell me that I slept the day away? Hahaha, wow, must be more tired than I thought. Wasted the day asleep. Thought that she would have woken me up, but she didn't. Hmph, I guess that it doesn't matter.

I could feel that the others were in the clubroom and I'm sure that Rias-san must be wondering what I am doing in here. Actually, I bet all of them are wondering what I am doing right now.

Stretching my limbs, I patted the back of her head.

"Gasper-chan, wake up. I have to go now."

She wriggled around on my lap, and then opened her eyes.

"Senpai...you're going?"

"Yes, I have to go and see what the others are doing, especially that damn King of mine...rather, damn King of ours. Fufu, I see that it is something of a good thing, don't you think Gasper-chan?"

"Y-Yes...but you're going to leave now..."

A sad tone was laced within her words, making this all the more disheartening. Truly, I didn't want to make her feel sad like this, but right now, I don't have a choice. If she could come, then that would be great, but she can't, so it doesn't matter.

"I know, but I will be back. Please don't be worried until then."

I offered a reassuring smile, which she returned in spades.

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

We stared at one another for a number of minutes, and then I stood up, lifting her with ease. I casually placed her in the coffin and grinned.

"I'll be back sometime soon, I promise."

"Y-Yes...I can't wait..."

"Ooh what the hell, give me a kiss."

Giggling, she leaned up as I leaned down, and our lips naturally met in the middle.

The kiss wasn't anything special, but it did show our feelings for one another. Even before the Excalibur and all that crap, I had deep feelings for her, and it just happened to come out.

When breaking the kiss, we smiled at one another, and then I left.

I didn't need words, and neither did she. It was as if we understood one another on another level. It was as if everything makes sense from the first time anything was said...

I walked towards the door, exiting after taking a single look back. Using the same method's that would seal her in, I did just that, just to make sure. She's okay with me, but the others might be exposed if I didn't seal the room back to its usual condition.

I walked to the clubroom, and when I was about to step inside, I noticed that the Fallen Angel...eeh, Raynare was sat outside the door, and she had a depressed look on her face. She was even hugging her knees and it looked like she had been crying...geez, what's wrong with her now?

"Yo, Raynare. What's going on with you?"

She looked up at me, regarding me with a slight fearful look.

"N-Nothing to do with you, boy."

"How rude. I was only trying to be nice to you. You don't have to be rude to me."

I gave a glare towards her, because she was glaring at me as well.

I don't really care anymore, if she's going to be this snarky with me. I was only trying to be nice.

"You don't understand what it is like to be around that perverted idiot all of the time! It is so damn annoying! Breasts, breasts, breasts, breasts and oh, did I mention fucking giant ass breasts!? Seriously, not even Azazel-sama is like this! Even if Azazel-sama loves breasts, this guy is just fucking ridiculous! Aah, Azazel-sama, please come and save me from this nightmare?"

Kuku, sounds like that the pervert is making this Fallen Angel really insane, isn't he? Poor Raynare, I have to give her a little sadness, don't I? She's being through some terrible times with the others.

"Eh, a little question. Why don't you just go back to Azazel and tell him that you're getting hurt by being with Ise-kun? He's a pervert, yes. But he isn't so bad, if you can block out the constant breasts shit he bangs on about. I'm sure that you'll be able to develop a close personal relationship with him."

"You don't understand anything about me Devil!" She yelled, and light trickled around her palms. "If I did do that, Azazel-sama would deem me a failure. I know for a fact that this person is the one that I have to overcome! He's nothing but a perverted cretin! He's the reason everything goes wrong in my life! Waaaaaaaah!"

Damn, she's really determined to overcome this guy, isn't she? Poor Ise-kun, I suppose that he's never going to make this girl a harem girl, unless he does something for her. Who knows, maybe he is going to save her life one day?

"Eh...there's no need to cry Raynare. I am sure that it isn't so bad that life is not worth living anymore, right? You can't honestly say something like that, can you?"

"It is when Azazel-sama isn't involved. You don't understand my pain, the torment that I am going through right now. Everything is happening to me, and I don't know what to do anymore...I wish Azazel-sama would protect me from this nightmare, and keep me away from these horrible people. Aah Azazel-sama, if I pass this trial, you'll come back to me, wont you?"

...Okay, that's what she thinks, is it? For the love of Maou, she doesn't have to say things like that...I suppose that she is really a diehard Azazel fan, isn't she? Fueee, it is hard to even think about if I am honest.

"Right...you can do that, and I will go and do whatever it is that I do. So, bye Raynare."

She mumbled something at me, as I opened the door...

"This isn't a joke Ise!"

The voice of my Master came through as I opened the door, and from what I can see, she is scolding him for something, Isane-san nearby and Mittelt massaging his shoulders for some weird reason. Asia-san was also next to him, looking sheepishly at Buchou.

The other members of the club are also around the room. Millicas-chan and Kalawarner-san was even here, although Kalawarner-san seemed to be totally engrossed with what was happening between other Pawn, and King.

I could of course see Yumi-chan beckoning me over, so that's what I did. Casually, I walked past the raging Buchou and sat down on the opposing couches. As soon as I sat down, the two Loli-sama's consisting of Millicas-chan and Koneko-chan jumped onto my lap, with Akeno-san surprisingly taking my left hand side, the other side being occupied by the Blonde Princess.

Isane-san glanced towards us, and then was about to stand, but then looked towards her Onii-san, and stopped herself. Fueee, must be due to what is happening right now. Although I am unsure of what is happening right now. Maybe it is due to the...actually, I am quite unsure of what is happening right now.

"Ara ara, you're going shirtless today Yuu-kun?"

Akeno-san lightly rubbed her small fingers over my chest, going down my semi muscular stomach. Her fingers felt like flames, setting my skin into a comfortable flame.

"Yeah, forgot to put one on after the training with Shinra-senpai."

Replying with a sly grin, Akeno-san developed a naughty face.

"Fufufu, so what kind of training did you do? I saw Shinra-chan just before, and she was all flustered when I mentioned your name. So, Yuu-kun. Have you been having 'fun' with Shinra-chan?"

"By 'fun', I presume you mean dirty stuff, then no, I haven't. But I did casually have a make-out session with her before, she seemed to enjoy it at least, and I also enjoyed it as well. I suppose that having a sweaty training session makes hormones fly around and then having to release said urges. I, didn't expect to do such things when meeting with her this morning, but it wasn't unwelcome."

Akeno-san grinned perversely when she gazed into my eyes, then she grabbed my hand, and interlocked our fingers. For a second, I thought I could see something within her that made me displeased, but it was soon abolished by her usual cheerful personality.

"Ara ara, so making out with Shinra-chan because you all had a workout, huh~? What if, we had a workout?"

I cocked an eyebrow up, gazing deeply within her violet orbs.

"Oh, you want to have a training session with me Akeno-san?"

Akeno-san shook her head to my confusion and lightly patted my face.

"Training sessions aren't my thing. But working out together would be nice..." She trailed her eyes downwards to where the Loli-sama's are sitting, and her eyes bulged. "There's something in there that could do with a special one-on-one session with me ufufufu~" Akeno-san took a whiff of me, and grinned. "Now, that's what I like in a man. His natural scent."

"A-Ah, I haven't had a shower today..."

I felt slightly embarrassed about it, my eyes going everywhere other than her. It was slightly embarrassing that she would smell me when I was covered in sweat from this morning.

However, as I felt embarrassed, Akeno-san lightly licked my neck, me releasing a "Fueee~" sound that escaped my throat which only made Akeno-sans face turn lewder than it was previously.

"No, that's not it, Yuu-kun. I don't mind you not having a shower, I like the scent of a man who trains his body to the extreme. There's something sexy about the idea of you working out, moving your cute hard body around fills me with excitement."

I see, so she likes a man that works out, does she?

"I see, then when I have my next work out, you could watch me, Akeno-san."

"I'd like that, Yuu-kun."

We smiled at one another, and Akeno-san briefly touched my neck with her lips, then rested her head on my shoulder. Casually, I wrapped my arm around her body and brought her close.

Rias-san saw the closeness that Akeno-san and I were displaying, gritting her teeth, baring them for her to see. Akeno-san though didn't say anything, only showing her usual smile towards the redhead, infuriating the redhead all the same.

Buchou though, turned towards the twins again, and gripped her hands tightly together.

"I-Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business…!" Buchou was trembling with rage, due to Azazel apparently from what I could hear. "And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on one of my Pawns, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us…"

Indeed, it is something that Azazel is interested in. However, I shouldn't tell her that Azazel and I have been in contact as well. She'd only go off about how scared she would be for me.

But right now, it seemed to be me that while she wasn't happy about Azazel, she was even more displeased about the fact that Akeno-san was clinging to me. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind that others clung to me, only the fact that Akeno-san was clinging to me.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"It isn't impossible...even if it isn't a Longinus, my Sacred Gear is still a Sacred Gear, therefore it might..."

Seems like Ise-kun is worried right now, and Isane-san shares the same worries as well.

Ah, I see. Azazel isn't really that bad. The times we've talked, he was always pretty mellowed out. Maybe it is due to him being obsessed with Sacred Gears and wanting to examine mine. Beeh, if he tried, then I would have to make sure that he doesn't get so close.

Deciding to voice my opinions, I faced the twins with a gleam in my eyes.

"I've heard that Azazel gathers Sacred Gear users within the Grigori, and he is also an expert on them, so if he was ever going to teach you anything, you should probably take advantage of it." I then adopted a happy face. "Don't worry, I will protect you both."

While Isane-san was showing a graceful smile, Ise-kun looked kinda pissed.

"Ooh Sensei, you're so lovely for saying that. If it is you saying it, then my mind is at ease."

"Uuh...I feel grateful and all, but saying it with a serious face is..."

Geez, does he think that I am hitting on him? Please, I wouldn't hit on him, even if I swung that way.

"Ooh Ise-kun, don't worry. I am of course going to say it with a straight face since you're the Onii-san of Isane-san, someone I care about very much. Plus you did attempt to help Yumi-chan and I during our deals with Excalibur and all, so we're comrades, isn't that right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi-chan gained a smile, agreeing with a nod.

"That's exactly it Yuu-kun. If we work together, with my Balance Breaker, and your Sacred Gear plus skills, both of the Hyoudou twins will be completely safe while with us. Fufu, since this incident has happened, I've become more accepting of my feelings, and wish to unleash them onto my Yuu-kun."

""In your dreams.""

Surprisingly, Isane-san and Buchou agreed on something, nodding to one another. Huh? Why have they suddenly become agreeable? Usually they fight with one another and then come at me and fight with one another. It is hard to understand where there relationship lies to be honest.

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan also showed hostile faces, while the Loli-chan just merely looked indifferent about it all. Kalawarner-san wasn't really in a caring mood, I suppose.

Hearing that, Yumi-chan wore a complicated expression, and hugged my arm tighter, only for them to show hostile faces. Geez, just pick a side and stick to it. Does it matter if we said we're going to protect those idiot twins?

"By the way, Ise-kun. What is Raynare doing outside?"

As I said it, his face fell, and he looked everywhere, other than at me.

"R-Raynare huh...y-yeah, this morning, something ha-happened and then it w-was like...y-yeah, I g-groped her by accident a-and then s-she slapped me, t-then she fell into this funk she has now..."

By accident, huh. Even if he says that, I just can't see that happening unless he actually fell on her by mistake...

Rias-san continued the previous conversation, sighing slightly.

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the Fallen Angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

She's got a point, really. We shouldn't come into contact with him. At the same time, if he comes into contact with us, do we just say "Get lost!" or something equivalent? Fueee, sometimes politics are really hard to deal with.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us.

We all turned to see...aah, it is Rias-sans Onii-sama, Sirzechs-sama.

I noticed that besides myself, Millicas-chan, Xenovia-san and Buchou, everyone started bowing. Even the Fallen Angels present did the same. Must be because they don't want to incur his wrath or something, who knows by this point? And although she was confused, Asia-san took after everyone else, bowing their heads respectfully. Either way, everyone besides the aforementioned people bowed to the Maou-sama. Personally, I didn't see the point in doing such things, as he would only tell us to stop anyway.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

Because she was surprised by his appearance, her appearance became that of nervousness and confusion.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

He better not do either. While I think he is a mellow guy, I'm sure that others would suspect him of being a bastard and all that, because he is a Fallen Angel and all that crap.

It was at that time that I saw Grayfia-san behind the man, looking elegant as always. As soon as she saw me looking, Grayfia-san bowed her head towards me, her eyes shining slightly. It was barely noticeable, but to me, I could see the happiness in her eyes.

Upon noticing me staring at Grayfia-san, Rias-sans eyes cast towards me, slightly glaring with harshness. Geez, can't I have a glance at other women? She's really clingy towards me.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." Everyone obeyed that command from Sirzechs-sama and stood up. "Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Buchou asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really possible for the Maou-sama who carries the Devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room. I thought it would be strange for him to be here, but knowing him he's most likely here for something to do with the Factions Meeting that I keep hearing about.

After she said that, Maou-sama handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close. Even Millicas will be seen during her schools visit."

As he said that, her face dropped and she buried her face into my chest. Must be due to nerves or something. Even if they were my Onii-sama and such, I would be having a face like she was right now. I'd be embarrassed...

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. Thinking about it makes me feel reminded from Valper. He is...was, technically my father. Even if he was a bastard, he did give me life, and I took his away...I still think about it sometimes.

I don't know if it was the right decision, but I do know that his evil needed to be extinguished from this world. However, was it my right to kill him? Did I have the right to do that? Does that make me exactly like him? Kill things that I don't want around? If I am like him then...

Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my Master."

After hearing that Buchou sighed. Haha, it must be because she'll become embarrassed about such a thing.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san will come over as well."

A-Ah, it seems Rias-sans and Millicas-chan's Otou-sama is coming as well. Actually, he's not that bad of a guy. He once told me that starting a harem takes finesse and everything like that. I was troubled on how to respond so I stayed quiet.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

Even though she is saying that, she's really trying to say that she is embarrassed as hell about everything that is happening right now. She was even having a red face as time went on.

However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Knew it, I knew he wouldn't come here for such a thing as class room visits. It is a good thing, for Grayfia-san as well, since he is like doing his work for a change.

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, the legendary Sekiryuutei, Zirnitra user, Night Reflection user, the holy demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun, the Sekiryuutei."

Most certainly, he would be doing something like that since he has the Boosted Gear. It does make sense, if I am honest. Although, sometimes Dragons do attract natural disasters, so it is kind of like a double edged sword. But he's got Isane-san, and she seems to have a good head on her shoulders, so it is all good.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

Xenovia-san...

Again, she is eating some of my food. I'm sure that she's doing this to be bad towards me. She knows how it makes me feel, and she wants to do this because she hates me, I am sure that she hates me.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

No kidding. I thought I lost my ears when I heard such a thing. Then again, it is within her personality to do such things. If there's anything I know about that nutter, then it is something like she is unpredictable.

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil?"

That's a funny thing about her. She should've thought it through. She doesn't think about these things, and then ends up regretting them later on. Then again, I never know what's going on within that girls mind.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia-san's words, Maou-sama smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Buchou's and Millicas-chan's. So adorable, from the girls. From the guy like Sirzechs-sama, it was...well, kind of cool.

"Thanks."

After hearing Maou-sama's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now? Actually, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience, Hyoudou Issei, and Hyoudou Isane, may I stick with you two?"

Asking that towards the two twins, both of them opened their eyes wide before nodding.

""Y-Yes Sirzechs-sama!""

With that settled, everyone departed from the clubroom...

* * *

"I'm going for a shower now."

"Aah, right. See you soon Yuuya."

When I returned home, I went straight for a shower, as the others did what they were doing. I didn't really care what they were doing to be honest, as I just needed a shower, to get this sweat off my body.

I'm sure that Sirzechs-sama is having fun right now, wherever he is. He said that he was going towards the Hyoudou house, since he wished to converse with Ise-kun and Isane-san about something important, but I don't know what that was.

Grayfia-san opted to come here, surprisingly. She didn't follow her Master this time, which made me more and more surprised as time went on. On the way home, she was walking behind me, but I kept feeling her groping my butt over and over again.

As I switched the shower on, I could hear the antics downstairs. The girls are shouting and screaming about something that I didn't even know. Sounds like Buchou and Akeno-san and Kalawarner-san are yelling at one another for some stupid reason.

But I didn't care as I slipped into the shower after taking my clothes off.

I bathed myself while slightly humming. However as I did that, I couldn't get the kiss with Shinra-senpai out of my mind. It was hot, exciting, different. Kissing someone who naturally wears glasses fills me with renewed excitement, renewed strength. It was different to the other girls...then again, all of the kisses are different...

.

.

.

...However, when I was bathing, I heard the door open...huh? Who'd come into my shower?

"Akeno-san, is that you?"

I asked as I wished my hair with the shampoo.

But I didn't get any response...eh? Why can't I sense who has just come in? Usually, I can. But right now, I can't sense anyone outside there...this is a little strange, if I do say so myself...

"Rias-san, could it be you?"

When I asked, I felt the person move, and the shadow on the curtain became more obvious that the person behind the curtains, is that of a woman. From the bust, I would say more well endowed. But I couldn't tell from this, as to who it really is.

Casually, I peered from behind the shower curtain, and I saw that...ooh Maou, standing there wasn't who I expected. I expected Rias-san or Akeno-san, hell even Yumi-chan would do something like this.

But no.

Standing there, in all of her older beautiful glory was...Grayfia-san herself!

It was Grayfia-sans naked body that first caught my attention. Her body was the best. It was perfect in every way whatsoever. Her hips, body, butt and oppai. None of them are imperfect, all of them are...well, for a lack of a better word, perfect. And the way that she has her hair down right now, is alluring, exciting. But all I could think about was her naked, in here, knowing I was in here.

"G-Grayfia-san."

My voice became something of a whisper as I regarded her with a flushed face.

It was a rarity to see Grayfia-san like this, all naked and for my eyes only.

"Yuuya-sama, I've come for a shower."

S-She says that with such a normal tone, one would question if she was coming for just that, despite knowing that I am here. Or, has she come for a little private time between us? I...I wouldn't mind such a thing of course, actually I would welcome an older woman's company. Gotta love those Onee-sama types.

"S-Shower, huh."

"That's right Yuuya-sama, a shower. I've come for such a thing."

Even though she speaks normally, I couldn't understand why she was in this shower, when there are others. I was grateful, seeing such a beautiful sight, but for her to come here like this, without even warning me was very un Grayfia-san like.

"Y-Yes...b-but the shower is right now..."

She walked forward, and moved into the shower area. Her breasts became grained into my mind when Grayfia-san lightly moved closer, and pushed her alluring body against my own...

It was taking everything I had not to touch Grayfia-san right now, and she wasn't making it easy either. Her body being so close was muddling up my mind, it was making me think thoughts of perverted nature that I wouldn't usually think. But this is Grayfia-san that we're talking about right now...it was simply impossible to tell whether I would be able rein in my lust for her, or to unleash them fully upon her body if she gave me half the chance.

Grayfia-san slid her hands across my cool skin, grazing it with her hands, sliding them across my stomach and towards my back, then sliding down my back until she grabbed my ass, and gained a lewd face! T-That's unexpected from Grayfia-san! She's usually forward today! She even made me yelp from how hard she squeezed me!

"G-G-Grayfia-san!"

My voice came out in as a gasp!

However, Grayfia-sans eyes were solely on me, her lips trembling with excitement.

"Yuuya-sama, you're cute when you're looking so helpless. That's one of the things that I love about you, Yuuya-sama. Your helpless looking face, the adorable puppy dog eyes that you admit to the others around you. Even if you act big and tough, you're really such an adorable boy."

From here, it smelt like there was a slight tinge of alcohol on her breath. I-Is she a little drunk right now? G-Grayfia-sans alluring scent was hitting my nose over and over again as she leaned towards me, and lightly brushed my lips with her own lips.

"G-Grayfia-san..."

"Yuuya-sama, your small lips truly are the best for kissing, and your butt is so small and tight. I love the feeling of your butt on my fingertips. They're the best, Yuuya-sama. I wish to grope you even more since you've gotten the perfect Shota butt."

S-She wants to grope me because I am a Shota...I have the perfect Shota butt huh...that's the kind of thing that Vali-san would say, knowing that woman. But for Grayfia-san to be interested in my ass is...

"E-Even then, to have a drink is..."

It's strange that she would have a drink right now. I've not known her to do such a thing without having an occasion, yet she is here right now, being adorable as she is.

"Yes, I had some alcohol. Usually, I couldn't be this forward, but with a slight drink, I am able to express myself more openly. So, allow myself to show you how much I missed your body pressing against my own, Yuuya-sama."

What does she mean by that? She wants our bodies to press together?

"Grayfia-san I-"

Before I could even begin to talk, Grayfia-san mashed our lips together furiously, binding them to one another with a single tug of my lips, her eyes directly staring into my own.

Slowly, she pushed me ever backwards, the kiss becoming more and more heated. Eventually, my back softly collided with the wall, the water running over both of our bodies. The way the water washed over her made her skin look beautiful, it was flawless. The way the water danced on her skin made it enchanting, the sight of it all was slowly being burned into my memories.

Grayfia-san pressed her breasts into my chest, cupping my butt with both hands. Lightly squeezing, I whimpered into her mouth, only making Grayfia-sans face turn a little more lewd. It was lewder than it usually was, and it was sending my head spinning a number of times.

Becoming more naughty, her tongue casually entered my mouth, forcing my tongue to submit to her own instantly. Unlike Shinra-senpai, Grayfia-san was much stronger than I, and she used her power to subdue me, making me bend to her will entirely.

It wasn't my plan for that to happen, but Grayfia-san, when she is like this, is hard to fight against. Although, speaking honestly, I wouldn't want to fight against her at all. I would much rather have us do things like this, than us being distant as per usual. But right now, there's nothing distant between the two of us.

Fingernails dug into my butt as the kiss intensified. I wasn't even able to yelp as my mouth was literally being overtaken by this beautiful woman right now. It was as if I was being overcome with new and exciting emotions.

Grayfia-san forced my lower body to be pushed against her own. My hardened member pressed against something warm, and moist. My eyes dragged themselves down due to curiosity and I saw that my thing, was being pressed against her womanhood, which made Grayfia-sans body twist, so they were practically rubbing against one another.

Because of the shifting of positions, her lower lips rubbed against my hardened thing, coating it in her juices that overflowed from her, even without me doing anything. Perhaps due to the powerful kiss that was initiated, Grayfia-san became 'excited' in a certain place, allowing her juices to flow naturally.

As the kiss became intense, even more so than before, Grayfia-sans womanhood brushed against me more and more, each time with the wetness of her vagina made it to my member, it only made it spring up even more.

The hot, passionate kiss lasted minutes, seemingly hours in my mind, until she released me from her lips, and put her body closer to mine, as if I was holding her.

"Grayfia-san...that was unexpected..."

"I'm sorry, Yuuya-sama. I couldn't contain it anymore. I have been thinking about you more and more recently, and I couldn't get you off my mind. If I have done something inappropriate, then I apologize."

"N-No, it wasn't inappropriate or anything, I was just surprised. But it wasn't a surprise that I hated it. I actually enjoyed it, Grayfia-san..."

"Then, clean your body, so we can slip into bed together."

When hearing those words, my mind went blank, and I couldn't think of anything other than her and her body.

Quickly, I washed myself and the whole time that I did, Grayfia-san was watching me with eyes like a hawk. It was slightly uncomfortable that she was watching me like this. But something about it made me feel hot deep within my chest.

After I finished, Grayfia-san and I left the showers. She didn't even bother bathing herself, only I did. She was just forever watching me, and occasionally rubbed my body with her soft hands.

We walked to the bedroom, and getting there, she pushed me to the bed, sealing the room at the same time, so no one can come in. She pushed me onto the bed, without allowing me to get dressed, not even into a pair of underwear.

She crawled next to me, and wrapped her legs, and arms around me, her boobs being forced against the left hand side of me, enveloping my arm, and half of my chest. My face flushed when seeing, and feeling her assets. It was too powerful for my senses to take.

"Grayfia-san..."

"Yuuya-sama, just you and I tonight. No one else is allowed in here. Only you and I...until the morning."

U-Until morning, huh? That's what she wants? C-Cant say that I am against such things...

"B-But Grayfia-san..."

"I know, Yuuya-sama. Do not worry, I wont take it any further than what you're comfortable with. Please do not worry, and enjoy what I am going to do to you."

My breath hitched in my throat as she deeply kissed me, cuddling me with the love that I don't deserve.

I know that I don't deserve this love, but someone somewhere took pity on me and allowed this love in my life...I can't ever let these girls go, I would be devastated if that happened.

* * *

**End chapter! So, it has been awhile hasn't it with this story? Sorry about that, I was unsure of how to proceed after this, but now I have come up with how Yuuya will affect the next arc, so yay! Next chapter will have more deeper themes, so until next time!**

**Yuuya; Rias, Serafall, Yumi (fem Kiba), Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Gasper (fem), Rossweisse, Vali (fem), Kuroka, Koneko, Seekvaira, Millicas (fem), Ni and Li, Isane (Issei's twin sister Oc), Grayfia, Akeno, Ophis, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Kalawarner, Yasaka, Kunou, Xenovia, Reina.**

**Issei; Asia, Bennia, Irina, Ravel, Valerie, Tsubasa, Karlamine, Reya, Aika, Raynare, Mittelt, Kiyome, Mira, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


End file.
